All Because Of You
by snowingstone
Summary: What would have happened if Hermione Granger's name came out of the cup instead of Harry's in GOF? Who wants her dead and why? Who are her true Allies, true friends, even true loves? How would this affect the course of future to come? When you are about to die, why hold back? Dark/Grey Hermione FD/HG, HG/NM, possible FD/HG/NM BrOTP Harry, Ron will be used
1. Aconite

Hey Everyone,

I started a new story. It seems like it will be another Epic but hopefully shorter than A Time, lets find out together. All I ask is if you please please be patient with me. A Time We Can Never Be is my main priority, but I think a fresh story, a fresh... well everything would be nice. I promise I will get out the latest chapter to A Time... tomorrow. The pairings will be subject to change, but yes this is a Fleurmione story, Endgame is unknown, but they will weave in an out of each others lives. Lets just say Hermione has a thing for blondes. haha

Thank you for giving me a shot at a new story and I hope you like the new take on this AU HP story line.

Enjoy  
Snow

* * *

The woman in rich robes of deep green sat in her living room next to the fire with a snifter of brandy in her hand cupping the bottom of the glass gently warming the liquid with the warmth of her palm. Her, oh so, loving husband, the fucker, ordered her presence at Hogwarts any way she could to get on the grounds as a permanent fixture. He was just short of telling her to whore herself out to the Dumbledore, she inwardly scoffed. She would have better luck with McGonagall. Her best friend and sometimes bed mate simply watched the interaction and then Lord Malfoy leave the living room. She hated his stare, those black eyes, never changing, not even in the throes of passion did they never change. It was as if he tried to read her mind, but he never could. Not even her husband's precious Dark Lord could break into her vault of thoughts.

"How does he expect me to get on the grounds and stay there? Permanent fixture my ass," she spat as she sat back, lazy like a sprawled cat with her brandy in her hand on her thigh. She only let herself break the masks of the proper pureblood wife, ever perfect, ever poised, in front of this man and her son. They were the only two she could ever trust.

"Help Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary with healing," Severus offered as if it were the simplest solution on the planet. Narcissa scoffed then looked back at him, read him, and then narrowed her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" Narcissa rose from her seat head back, stretching out her legs.

"There will be an event, a yearlong event, held at Hogwarts. I am sure we will need the help. Shall I drop your name and credentials, with the old man?" Severus stared at the fire, never looking up.

"I think that is the best we could ever hope for. It allows me complete and total access to the entire castle, surrounding grounds, and the ability to emergency apperate if need be," Narcissa turned and then smiled, Severus felt that stare, and then their eyes clashed, "Come he will not be back."

They walked to her room, took, but never gave to the other. Such was their game.

Oo0o0o

"The raid did what it needed," hissed a bundled figure.

"Yes, My Lord," scurried a frantic figure. Out of nowhere the frantic man, haggard, lanky twitchy, knelt before the bundle.

"I have a job for you, my most loyal servant," the small swaddled mass hissed to the kneeling sack of frantic nerves before him. The smile grew lopsided. The man practically buzzed with excitement and almost fell over himself to be used. All you could hear was an adoring, "Yes, My Lord."

Then the man was off with a loud crack. Then a hissing chuckle filled the room.

Oo0o0o

When school finally began there was a sigh from Hermione Granger as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express and looked around at the grounds. Her grounds. She immediately felt at home as she began her walk to the Gryffindor common room. When dinner came Hermione found herself in a book nibbling on a small sandwich and sipping tea. Ron shoveled food into his mouth as if he never ate a damn thing, and Harry was almost as bad which was shocking seeing as he spent the last few weeks at the Burrow. So, she had no idea why he ate as if he was starved. Maybe he had a tapeworm. The thought made her cringe.

She vaguely listened to Dumbledore drone on about forbidden forests, certain death, guests coming from abroad in a few weeks. She honestly didn't care about the competition she didn't want to be a part of and because of her age couldn't even compete in if she wanted to. Ron bumped her shoulder again drawing her from her book with a glare.

"Sorry 'Mione," he grunted as he shoved a heaping helping of mash potatoes into his mouth. She scoffed at him, closed her book and belted him on the shoulder with it. Ginny laughed at the shock on Ron's face and Hermione sneered at the sausage he just stuffed into his mouth hung open in a mouth still filled with potatoes. Hermione looked at Ginny and saw the red-haired sisters disgust. Hermione shook her head, shoved her food away, appetite lost, and opened her book, _Advanced Healing: Your Bones and You._

Hermione finally went to her Extra curriculum assignment. She asked Professor McGonagall is she could take healing as an elective. Something in the older witched eyes shone.

"Miss Granger, why would you want this opportunity right now?" the professor sat back, clasped her hands before her on her desk and waited.

"I am not asking for the same schedule as last year, not the same workload. It is simple. I find I do not have the aptitude for Divination, and Muggle Studies is rather redundant. Astronomy is chart reading and watching. I can see potions, transfiguration, Defense Against Dark Arts, Charms, and arithmancy. I took runes and loved it but want something different, challenging," Hermione argued.

Her favorite professor lifted an eyebrow. Hermione inwardly groaned. What is it with purebloods and raising their eyebrows in disgust? She saw the same damn sculpted eyebrow lift on a rather haughty Lady Malfoy at the Quidditch event over the summer.

"Any further reason, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well..." Hermione sighed, "Harry and Ron, they always seem to be accident prone. If it is minor, I wont have to take the boys to the infirmary every three days due to their stupidity," Hermione grumbled.

McGonagall stared at her favorite student, she only had a few in her tenure as professor she truly considered her favorite, and the witch before her was one of her pride and joys. The professor stood and motioned for Hermione to follow her. Hermione complied but it almost killed her not to ask questions. They took the winding staircase past the Gryffindor common rooms, McGonagall's class, and through the moving stir cases. Finally, Hermione realized where she was going.

"I agreed to an extracurricular study with you Miss Granger, but I did not think it would be healing. As always you leave an old witch surprised," Professor McGonagall smiled as she swung open the Infirmary door, "This subject of independent study is fine by me, however your Master, for this type of study you will be an apprentice, needs to approve."

The professor ushered Hermione through the doors and straight to the medi-witch administering first aid to a first year Ravenclaw. Hermione watched intently. She listened to the questions, watched the wand movements for diagnostics. She didn't see McGonagall watch with a small smile. Hermione turned and lifted her wand with a small smile and a shrug silently asking permission.

"I normally wouldn't but I will trust you with healer confidentiality?" McGonagall quipped.

"Of course, professor," Hermione replied. McGonagall nodded. Hermione remembered the wand movements but stopped, "I don't know the incantation," Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Quid enim mali est," Madam Pomfery said while treating the boy on the table. Hermione swallowed but held her shoulders high.

Behind Poppy's back, so no one could see the diagnostic, Hermione waved her wand and spoke the spell.

Nothing Happened.

"Close," came a voice from behind another curtain, "Less flick more swish," the newcomer came across the room, "Roll your wrist here," Hermione's wrist was captured with long elegant fingers. She immediately tensed up and moved to the side and out of the woman's grasp.

"Oh," the newcomer exclaimed, not sure if she was offended or apologetic, as the girl moved. She placed her hands to her side. She straightened her back, "My pardon," she said safely then she watched.

Hermione followed instructions, took a deep breath, and sure enough McGonagall's read out and health loomed before her.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, but her voice weighted with distrust.

"You are welcome," the woman acknowledged, turned to the read out, "What do you see?"

"Bill of near perfect health," Hermione said as she looked at the diagnostic.

"Near?" asked the professor looking at her own read out turning this way and that with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, you have slightly inflamed bronchial tubes," Hermione walked to the potions cabinet, perused the labels, and then chose two then took them back to Madame Pomfrey who had already dismissed the boy who then shifted to look at the professors read out. Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione, and then to the vials, then to the professor.

"She is your patient, Miss Granger," Poppy gave the vials back to the little witch and waved her hand to the woman, "Treat her."

Hermione summoned a glass of water and mixed the potions into the glass. She waved her wand silently getting the mixture to stir. It made Hermione's chest warm as her Head of House took the glass and drank. Hermione took the glass back, cast a cleaning spell, and then put the potions back in the cabinet. Pomfrey cast another read out and saw a lessening in the Deputy Headmistress's symptoms. Three witches looked at her, their stairs equal parts pride, wonder, and impressed.

"Very good Miss Granger," said the third witch then she turned to the medi-witch, "I have no idea why you would need me," she said a bit snobbishly, but still very impressed with the girl. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked Hermione over from the tips of her boots, to the light brown of her hair, then to the hazel of her eyes.

"Extraordinary," the witch commented and then turned to organize another part of the infirmary.

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy," Hermione said once more but with a tiny bit warmth, much more than the thank you she shot the woman earlier. The woman paused and with as much warmth as Hermione gave her.

"You are welcome, Miss Granger," then Narcissa Malfoy turned from Hermione's wide, pure, yet slightly measuring eyes. Hermione turned to the other two witches.

"Did I pass?" asked the nervous girl.

"How are you with the sight of blood?" Pomfrey asked.

"I have seen enough of Harry's to last me a lifetime," she said with a shrug.

"You squeamish? Blood, bones forced through skin, vomit?" the older witch pressed further.

"Never bothered me. It was a problem, something out of place. If I could fix it, or put it back into place that would be great, but if I can't that's what you are there for to help and guide me to fix the problem," Hermione said and then Poppy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"These are not problems, they are people," the medi-witch said softly.

"People that need help with a problem nonetheless, even if it is medical it is still a problem. I would like to help them get into order," Hermione said softly, "I know that seems detached, clinical... but..." Hermione sighed as her words failed her.

"You start tomorrow," the medi-witch looked at the professor, "I assume you can adjust her schedule. Afternoon? Class block?"

Hermione nearly whooped with excitement. She even hugged Professor McGonagall. The old witch smiled and tapped her shoulders. The girl took off.

"Miss Granger," Hermione turned around as she heard Madame Pomfrey's voice, "Clinical and logical is what a medi-witch needs to be, but they also need to care about how and what they are trying to do. I believe you have passed your first lesson," Pomfrey dismissed the grinning witch as she turned around.

From the side Mrs. Malfoy glanced at the excitement in the young woman that she exhibited. She was an odd little mudblood. She was curt, but not disrespectful. She was untrusting but not ignorant to help. She was young and yet had an old soul. She was a mudblood, but she felt it, the power rippling just below the surface as she touched her wrist. Narcissa could feel it in her fingertips as she guided the girl's wrist for the spell's movements, when her fingertips touched her flesh. Narcissa looked at her hand as she rubbed her the pads of her fingers together. They were warm, tingling. Interesting.

It was finally here, the arrival of the other schools. Durmstrang seemed very… militant, and to Hermione's annoyance loud, and then the Beauxbaton girls came in with a graceful flutter. The entire time Hermione could care less. She didn't care about the announcements, later, she didn't care about eh cup, and the twins trying to beat Dumbledore's age line, and finally she didn't care as everyone, all schools, looked at her as she walked around with her nose in a book miraculously avoiding collision, and hitting other people. It was the night of the drawing, and yet she still didn't care. She had a feeling she would be needed, and she would be prepared for every person in this hall. Harry sat next to her happy that this year would not have one damn thing to do with him, no focus on him.

Victor Krum…

Fleur Delacour...

Cedric Diggory…

Hermione Granger…

The hall went silent.

Hermione felt Harry nudging her, poking her trying to get her attention.

"Harry stop!" she hissed as she kept reading then he took the book from her hands. She blinked, in shock and just as she was about to demand her book back, she looked around, truly looked around. Everyone, all sets of eyes looked at her, watched her, Dumbledore sounded positively frantic as he came toward her as Harry shoved her book into her chest, and then pushed her forward.

Panic, strait-laced, like a shot of firewhiskey to the gut on an empty stomach, raced through her veins, and sent a chill up and down her spine. She swallowed, looked around and found blue eyes. They pierced into her core as if looking, searching. Hermione felt the tingle and narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, and tugged her eyes from Narcissa Malfoy's. She sent a strong NO toward Narcissa and the woman cocked her head. Hermione stepped forward, shoulders back, head tall, eyes forward. Each step with purpose. No one had to know the fear that bubbled in her guts. Once in the back all hell broke loose. Hermione hung back and listened. Adults argued her legitimacy to participate. Each of them forgot one thing.

"Once the name was expelled from the cup, the so-called champion is magically bound to participate in the tournament," came a gruff voice from the corner. Damn you Mad-eye Moody. All adults stopped and looked at the ragged man. Then Dumbledore sped toward her when he saw her. She had to step back as he didn't seem he was going to stop.

"Did you do it?" he asked his eyes glittering and searching hers. She felt it again. Therefore, she learned occlumency. Dumbledore spent too much time in other kids' heads. Dumbledore spent nearly every meal searching, gleaning, and then using that taken knowledge to use it against others. She picked up on it when he took her eyes with his after first year when he tried to figure out what happened with Quirrel and Harry.

"No I didn't. I wanted nothing to do with this!" Hermione yelled. She screamed right up into Dumbledore's space just as he invaded hers. She looked away. Then looked to Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman. Then it hit her. They were going to make her do this. The were actually going to make her participate in this barbaric tournament.

"If I am being forced into this tournament where I can die, I want the trace lifted from my wand, no underage restrictions, and considered an adult, of age in the wizarding community beginning now, and the restrictions never to be placed back on me. I think I deserve that right if you are forcing me into a competition with adults, or near adults, and deserve the same right of equality," Hermione ticked off on her fingers her requirements, shocking everyone. All adults looked at her but only one laughed an eerie garbled chuckle.

"Aye, I would want access to the restricted section too," Moody's glass eyes winked at her, then zipped this way and that.

"I see Professor Moody can understand where I am coming from," Hermione gestured to the man and he toasted her with his flask. Hermione waited as silence once again settled over the room. On the outside she tried to look as if it didn't bother her. It was nothing more than an annoyance. But on the inside, in the heart of it, it felt as if tiny feet ran a marathon in her veins, butterflies the size of hippogriffs flapped their wings in her stomach, and a stampede of acromantulas crawled over her heart. She was a mess.

"Let her," came a voice she really wished she would never hear in this situation. Severus Snape oozed out of the shadows, "She thinks she can do it, then let the little know-it-all die trying," Snape sneered. Dumbledore yelled at his distasteful words, but Snape said the ugly truth of it. She could die. It was there, the elephant in the room. Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all, bookworm, will probably, most likely die.

"I don't want to find out if I can do this," Hermione gritted back.

"But you have no choice," came a sad whisper from beside her. Dumbledore sighed then looked to Minerva who placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder after she spoke those fateful words. Hermione watched as the older witch shook her head, "Come Miss Granger, let's go to your dorms. I will make sure you are settled and request a House Elf to send you a light dinner."

Hermione walked with Professor McGonagall, and when they got the common room it was empty. People still roared in the Great Hall.

"Professor?" Hermione asked for the woman's attention, and he eyes finally showed her anxiety, "How did this happen?"

Minerva was by her side in a flash. She pulled the girl, who clearly let shock overtake her as tears fell from her unblinking hazel eyes, to her chest and soothed her as well as she could.

"I don't know, dear girl, But I will find out," with that Hermione nodded and the professor let her go, and left Hermione to the light dinner brought to her by the house elf. She shook her head, and the house elf sighed, and looked at her with wide sympathetic eyes before she popped away. How the hell did this happen?! She changed for bed, went to her four poster and charmed it not to be disturbed.

She needed to find her center, her foundation, her base. She will go to the library tomorrow.


	2. Lemon Germanium

**Please be gentle on this chapter. Its short, and grammar is probably at an all time horrible, 1:30am update, and I am probably seeing double not because of the beer, but because of staring at this dang computer all day.. OH YEAH...Her first interaction with Fleur. eek Im gonna try to do titles in this fic. Lats see how it goes.**

* * *

**Lemon Germanium ~ ****Unexpected Meeting**

Hermione's class went as they usually did. Brilliantly well, academically. The class work was easy, the tasks simple, but the atmosphere shifted drastically. She was used to the stares being Harry's friend, but now they were focused solely on her. It came to a head when she was leaving Transfiguration class, and McGonagall asked her to stay behind. Hermione tensed as eyes fell on her and the professor but whispered words, teachers pet, suck up, and McGonigal's pet where thrown at her. The last one the professor heard.

"Mr. Finnigan! Detention with me after school, and 50 points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall growled at the boy. Hermione stood straight as if she didn't heard her classmates words, as if she didn't notice a 50 point loss to her house because off... Well because of a stupid cup spewing her name into the air.

"Miss Granger, how have you been?" The professor asked as she folded her hands in front of her. She watched the girl. Over the past three years the young lady has grown into a very independent, powerful, cunning and brilliant witch. But once Hermione's name came from the cup, the girl took on and edge. Yes, she was a reserved witch before, but this was a very visible change for her. She knew of her fellow lions picking on her because of her knowledge, and the way she gobbled up every bit of information she could. Hermione was positively pleasant but to be able to approach the girl was difficult as her nose was always in some book.

"I am managing," the girl stated flatly. McGonagall noticed the tension in her shoulders, the set of her chin, and the clench of her jaw. However, even with all of those noticeable changes it was the girl's eyes. They shifted left and right. They were on guard. McGonagall stepped forward but Hermione shifted placing desks between them.

"Talk to me, Miss Granger," McGonagall said softly as if to a soothe or calm a scared child.

"I will be late to the infirmary. I should be going," Hermione turned to leave after a tight respectful nod.

"We are here for you, Hermione," the professor called out to the girl. Hermione paused at the door gripped the edge, knuckles turning white. The professor hoped, then those hopes where dashed. Hermione only nodded and left the worried professor behind.

Hermione sped to the infirmary. Her head was on a swivel, and her wand in her hand. She listened to her steps but tried to regulate her breathing. No sound other than her shoes on stone floor could be heard. Almost to the infirmary, she heard an echo behind her. She turned her head but still sped to the infirmary approaching a corner.

Pain. Ever freaking pain shot up her back in a lancing pierce as she landed on her tail bone after crashing into something… soft. Hermione even in her pain, rolled into a crouch with her wand drawn. There was a groan and muttering under the other persons breath. Hermione watched light blue fabric unfold and stand up gracefully. Slowly Hermione rose from her position as the other began to right their dress, wipe dust from their knees. Finally, the girl laid eyes on Hermione, then blue eyes slid to the wand in Hermione's hand. Hermione simply moved to the door as she lowered her wand never taking her eyes off blue irises specked with a lighter blue about the pupil. When she opened the door, Hermione nodded her farewell and turned to the world of magical first aid, and medicine.

Narcissa heard the door close and then a deep expel of air. Pomfrey was in her office doing regulation forms to request more supplies for the influx of students. She knew the infirmary could make it until November with their stores, but no further if something big happened. And something must have, because the witch had not come from the office as she talked to suppliers from all over Britain. It didn't help that Potter always seemed to find his way into a jinx or a hex. Hell, he was in here at least two times a week from quidditch alone. For someone who is the Dark Lord's downfall, and a seeker for his house team, he is an uncoordinated little fellow.

Narcissa placed vials into the medicine cabinet silently and then turned to the sound of the weary. When she found the newcomer, she was surprised. Hermione Granger stood there leaning against the door's eyes closed, chest taking deep measured breaths, but her wand shook in her trembling hand. Narcissa walked further into the room, hoping she wouldn't startle the girl. The way Hermione seemed to gather her wits and then settle her composure told of the girl's strain.

They had been working together for weeks and Narcissa was beginning to pick up on the younger witch's quirks and today Hermione's entire body radiated an unpleasant aura of fear, and paranoia. Narcissa cleared her throat. Brown eyes flew open and found her blue. Hermione didn't move but her body tensed tighter than a bow string.

"I will be your teacher today, Miss Granger," Narcissa said calmly but with her usual high-born sneer. Hermione closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and then opened them with new purpose. Hermione nodded to herself more than to Narcissa determined, but determined to do what?

Narcissa paid very close attention to the girl. Hermione's mind was glorious and ever adaptive, and quick. She was a phenomenal student both with literature and practical aspects of her independent study. She attacked books and learning like a starving man at a Christmas banquet. Today though the dark circles under her eyes, the frustration bubbling just below the surface off set her normal interactions with Narcissa. Sure, they never were warm to each other, but Narcissa saw it for what it was, teacher and student relations.

CRASH!

Narcissa witnessed the girl nearly fly out of her skin, and then in a split second her hand zipped to her wand. Narcissa's hand flew out to Hermione's wand hand. Gentle, yet firm, Narcissa wrapped her fingers around Hermione's wrist. Narcissa's eyes clashed with Hermione's. She couldn't stop it. She didn't mean to dive into Hermione's mind. She was drawn in. Jinxes, Hexes, horrible words, pranks, then down right abuse. The children in her own dorm treated her with such disdain. Then there was one, cloaked, tall, they slammed her into the wall in a dark alcove. Fist, hands, even teeth, then a shock wave through her gut.

"STOP!"

Narcissa flew from Hermione. The stool she sat on rolled back nearly across the room. She didn't even know when she sat down, all she knew was the force in which she was thrown wheeled her into the middle of the room. The pounding in Narcissa's heart, the clenching in her chest took over all her senses. Her eyes flew to Hermione. She sat there breathing rapid shallow breaths. Her eyes unfocused, then tears streaked down and uncrying face.

Narcissa did the only thing she could think of. She stood and walked straight up to the girl. Some thing clicked as Hermione's eyes seemed to catch her movement, and she raised her wand gain in a trembling hand. Narcissa, no fear for herself, took the hand with the wand, moved it to the side, and wrapped her arms around the frightened girl. She took Hermione's head to her chest, one hand rubbing circles on her back, while the other dug spindly fingers into the mass of curly hair to keep her cradled to the witch.

Hermione was a fighter; oh, Merlin was she a fighter. She tried to push against the older witch, but Narcissa would have none of the young girl's protests. Then as if the will to fight slowly seeped away, Hermione clenched on to the robes of the pureblood witch protecting her.

"You had no right," sobbed Hermione softly into Narcissa's shoulder. Narcissa paused but did not let Hermione go, would not give up this child to the whims of her house, or her school.

"I suppose not," Narcissa whispered softly. Hermione slowly detached from Narcissa and sat down on an infirmary bed as Narcissa pulled the rolling stool back to their location. Hermione fidgeted, with her wand. Narcissa slowly went to take the wand from Hermione but the girls grip on the instrument tightened. Narcissa swallowed.

"Hermione please listen to me," Narcissa implored and then only got a tilted head and narrowed eyes as a response, "I am going to take a diagnostic," Narcissa said softly.

"You don't have to. Nothing is broken, just severe internal bruising along the left side, and bruises along the kidneys. You need not do it, Lady Malfoy," Hermione rambled off.

"Please," Narcissa asked placing her fingers on the girl's knees, "Indulge and old witch," Narcissa tried to smile but was sure it came off as a grimace. She was not used to consoling, being warm, and endearing. Only ever with Draco had she been tender. Hermione sighed and then looked away.

Narcissa cast the spell and swallowed. The girl lied, bold faced lied to her. Three cracked ribs, internal bruising, and a tear in her rectus abdominus to her left oblique.

"How are you still standing my Little Witch?" Narcissa whispered shaking her head.

"I am not your little witch, Lady Malfoy," Hermione gritted and then stood making Narcissa edge back on the stool. Hermione made no attempt to look at the woman as she walked from Narcissa.

"Hermione," Narcissa called out and Hermione stopped and turned around with eyes cold as ice.

"Lady Malfoy, there is no need for further assistance. I would not want to dirty your hands with the likes of a mudblood," with those words Hermione snapped back around and out the door. Narcissa too shocked by Hermione's words had no time to react. She went to stand, chase the girl down, make sure she was safe.

"She will be back tomorrow. Let her be," Narcissa turned to Madame Pomfrey's voice.

"You did not see what I saw," Narcissa gritted as she took a breath.

"No, I didn't, but think about it, Lady Malfoy. Your son had tormented her since before her sorting. He led, and still leads, a group of jackals that nipped at her heals daily just for being muggleborn," Poppy saw the blondes hackles rise at the mention of her son, "I saw it firsthand, Narcissa. She isn't stupid. If her son treats her as if she is a plague, then why not his pureblood mother and father who are actively see in the press spewing forth Pureblood Supremacy rhetoric?"

Narcissa watched the door, hoping the girl would return, but she sighed when the door never opened. Her job wasn't to heal, it was to gain intel. Her guts dropped. Even if it was a cause she didn't believe in.

"I guess I will have to show her that one of Draco's parents isn't a lost cause," Narcissa said as she went to go for a walk. Hopefully she would run into the girl.

"What cause would that be, Lady Malfoy?" Poppy shot after Narcissa. Narcissa paused, then shook her head. Unable to make that decision at that moment. As Narcissa walked her thought wondered. She went over and analyzed those moments in the infirmary. It might be time to talk to McGonagall, then take an apprentice of her own.


	3. Starwort

Hey Everyone.

No... I haven't forgotten about A Time, but I felt like I hit a nice place with this little story. I went out today, played in the mist, sat and looked out over the trees, and let the earth recharge this crazy lady. I will need it too. The next part will be a bit draining, and longer than other chapters. So I am pausing so I can do a chapter for my other story. Bah what did I do to my self beginning one while still having one open? Even more crazy is the three main characters are the three main in the other story... ehhhh brain is confused. LOL

Reviews concerns... Hey, guests if you dont wanna read a story that says Ron and/or Harry bashing thats cool. BUT have you ever actually read my stories? Have you read this story? I have not even bashed Ron yet, and honestly the more I think about it, I'm not sure I want to, but he WILL be used. I have an idea. So who ever keeps putting the Ron bashing posts and you would rather skip it. You said that twice. Skip the freaking story. I will take the Ron bashing warning down because he will not be bashed. He will be used, like a little puppet. That not bashing. But come on, he is even written by JKR that he is an uncouth, disgusting, spoiled brat of a boy. Dont like it, fan mail her. I get that im an easy target, so do it, be a troll but understand one thing. Because you would rather pass, then pass. Leave, and stop, your unsigned reviews. They will not be allowed. Thank you for your honest likes and dislikes about a Hermione insert. Good Day.

Ok, everyone. I hope you like this next chapter. I havent figured out what Mary Sue-ing is. But if what I understand about Mary Sue-ing is overcoming alot of obstacles. We are in a magical world right. hehe so what? Hermione is a Mary- whatever. Its fun to write . Hope you can except that.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

Starwort ~ Welcome to a Stranger

**Not Alone:**

"Hermione," Harry called out to his friend she quickly packed and left Charms. Hermione stepped out of the class and then drifted to the side out of the way. She took a very deep breath, emotions running high and fast, too many to sift through. Too many things had happened too quickly. He has not talked to her since her name came out of the cup. Now that she thought about it, she has not talked to him, or anyone for that matter. Sure, she had been attacked relentlessly, and she didn't even know why, but in her desire to protect herself, she distanced herself from her friends. Harry huffed as he approached. He has an easy smile, and when she tried to smile back, she felt the pulling of her mouth and lips, as if those muscles had not been used and forgot the motions of simple smiling. It sort of hurt in a dull aching way. Harry reached out quickly and pulled her further to the side and looked around. It took everything in Hermione's control not to flinch or yank her arm from his gentle grasp. He waited as the crowd began to thin. It made her nervous, causing her eyes to dart over the hall, scanning the are and clutch her wand slowly slipping down her sleeve.

"Hermione," Harry whispered getting her attention, "Hagrid needs to see you," Harry looked around as if someone where to spy on their conversation. She sighed. Hermione's posture relaxed, and she breathed easier, warmth beginning to flood back into her chest, chasing away the chill of a lonely heart. That was until Harry shoved a bag in her hands. Hermione looked inside, and quickly shut it. Her brown eyes slammed into his green, and then she grabbed him by the bicep and shoved him into an empty classroom.

"What are you talking about, and be very specific," Hermione hissed. Harry blinked, and straightened his glasses that skewed when he was unceremoniously tossed around like a ragdoll.

"Hagrid need to see you. Though he could help you with the tournament, but he said seeing in believing," Harry shrugged then pointed to the bag, "I thought you could use the cloak, and the Marauders map to stay out of trouble."

Hermione nodded, and took a deep breath. She let herself have a small moment of calm. She let herself feel her friendship for Harry. He was helping her. He was reaching out. It was Hermione's turn. She stepped closer to the and clasped his hand and shook it. They walked out of the class smiling at one another. Gods why did she shut him out.

"I have Potions with the slimy git Malfoy. I envy you and your extracurriculars. You get to have potions with the Claws, they might give you aa run for your money," He joked, and she did something she had not done in a long time. She laughed.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione chuckled. Harry smiled crookedly at her.

"Anytime. I'm here for you," Harry shook her hand. She reached out for him and hugged him to her. She missed him. She missed his smile, and easy nature when people were not trying to kill him. He was brooding, inside of his head a lot, but he always seemed to snap out of it. H was so much stronger than she was. She began to let him go and felt re-stabilized as if a foundation of her life that had cracked had been fixed.

Suddenly pain lanced up her legs. She hissed and clutched him tightly. She broke from Harry as he clutched her back, and she writhed in pain. She felt tears bubbling in her eyes as she pulled up her trouser leg. Harry gasped as he witnessed small cuts open on her legs and blood began to well from the wounds running down her flesh.

"Mon Dieu!" came a small gasp and a cry. A blonde head popped next to Hermione's and the Beauxbaton Blue crowed Hermione's spinning vision. Hermione clutched her wand in her hand and looked up. Harry stood next to her, wand ready to hex the legs off an acromantula if it should peep around the corner. Then Blue eyes, they hovered closer to Hermione.

"Breathe," the soft, calming French dialect directed, but Hermione pulled away, screamed out as she leaned against the wall, wailing out once more as she back touched the stone. Her want lifted between them.

"I don't know you," Hermione gritted between waved of pain, and flowing tears. Hermione knew of the other girl. She was Fleur Delacour, but they did not know each other. Never said one word to the other. Fleur looked to the young woman and back to the wand.

"This is the second time we have met, and every time I end up at wand point," stayed where she was, "I am merely passing by, and I wish to help you if you allow me."

Hermione felt the blood slip down her legs, her clothes beginning to soak through. Her breathing began to grow shallow, and she started to feel colder.

"I will trust a champion to be honest and honorable. Can I trust you with her?" Harry asked of the woman. Fleur nodded, standing tall and proud.

"I swear on my honor as Beauxbaton's champion, I will protect her from further harm," Fleur nodded to Harry. He did the same and he dashed off. Hermione slid her eyes to Fleur. She did not know her, now a days that didn't seem to matter. Hermione suspected person as a person of interest in her recent treatment in these halls.

"I am Hermione Granger," Hermione gritted through her pain.

"I am Fleur Delacour," the blonde introduced. Hermione kept her wand in her hand but did not point it at Fleur. She took a deep stuttering breath and stepped forward. Hermione never knew she could make that sound. She was relieved no one was left in the halls. It was just her and the French girl who were privy to the sounds coming from Hermione, the weakness of Hermione unable to protect herself.

"Miss Dela…" Hermione whispered but did not finish as Fleur shot for her, caught her as Hermione's skin turned grey, and her eyes rolled back as the girl dropped to the floor. Fleur eased the girl to the ground, with Hermione's mass of curls in her lap. She swept the frizzy fly away strands from Hermione's face. The Fleur's eyes narrowed. Red smudges marred Hemione's features. She looked to her own hands. Her eyes grew. Finally, that coppery tang hit the air. A pop sounded and Fleur placed a hand over Hermione and lifted her wand to the intruder. Blue met blue.

"I need to take her to treat her." A rich softly commanding voice broke through Fleur's protective haze, "I swear, I am here to help her," the voice, it washed over her flesh like summer waves off the shores of Southern France. Fleur nodded and lowered her wand and took her hand away, but she never let Hermione's head fall from her thighs. The blonde healer slowly, carefully gathered the unconscious witch to her, cradled the injured girl to her body with utmost care. With a nod between Fleur and the healer the woman popped Hermione away.

Fleur looked down to where the girl had just been. Blood. It soaked the dark grey stones on her floor, it soaked the wall where Hermione leaned, it soaked Fleur's Blue uniform, but of all it soaked the witch's hands. She swallowed. The tournament has not begun, and there was blood soaking the ground, and tinging the air.

Fleur shot off like a rocket to the infirmary.

**Care…**

Narcissa saw Hermione on the ground with Fleur Delacour holding her close, protecting her. Narcissa made sure her mask, yes, she had many, looked neutral, calm, and caring. Inside her guts squirmed like worms wriggled around in her intestines. When Delacour pulled a wand on her, she wanted to hex the girl eight ways from Sunday, and rip Hermione from her clutches. When she saw deeper the gravity of the situation Hermione was in, Narcissa paused. Reflected in Fleur's eyes was a sense, it was an understand when her eyes connected with the young witches. She felt part of her chest sigh in relief as the girl took care of Hermione, another part of her flares white hot at their closeness, and then one part of her felt something… warm for the girl. She almost hugged the girl. Narcissa, with her eyes locked with Fleur's, nodded and popped Hermione to the infirmary.

Narcissa still had Hermione huddled to her, engulfed in her arms. She held the young witch to her for one more second, then she felt the robs wet with blood. She looked down to ashen lips, and pale cheeks and licked her lips. Oh, gods she was in horrible shape. She stood and carted Hermione's shockingly light body to and empty infirmary bed.

She breathed in and out. She touched a button on her robes three times in quick succession, multiple times but no answer. Finally, as she cut the robes from Hermione's body did Madam Pomfrey pop into the infirmary.

"What in Merlin is the emergency?" the medi-witch slowed her question as she took in the girl on the table.

Both women, on the right side, the other on the left worked in perfect tandem. One cut the fabric the other healed the cuts as they revealed. Pomfrey sighed as they finished Hermione's legs, then Narcissa levitated Hermione, gently placed her on the bed, and then slashed the back of her robes with her wand. When the clothes fell to the side displaying deep red gashes both women shook their heads and worked.

"Who could do this?" Pomfrey asked as she cleaned and Narcissa healed. Narcissa detached herself from the task, from the girl. It has been weeks that she had been tasked to teach and train Hermione if Madam Pomfrey was not available. It was weeks since she learned the truth from Lucius as she told him of her day. He smiled as he slipped his fingers along her jaw and muttered one word… perfect. It was weeks that she learned why.

Hermione was targeted by the Dark Lord. Take out the genius best friend, the idiot would crumble and fall. She was tasked with one more thing. Harry Potters blood. Which she has. She collected a vial of it when he was knocked out from a bludger, and she took a small vial, and slipped it into her robes. But she had yet to turn it over. Part of her wanted to obey as little as possible. Let everything fade away, her good deed for her husband's master would keep them in his good graces. But part of her screamed, refused to let harm come to these kids, even Harry Potter. In the end, she knew she would do her task, then she would be able to do what she never thought she would love doing, helping and healing these kids. It sparked a flame inside of her. Hopefully she could be forgiven when the time comes.

As she focused but compartmentalized part of herself while working on Hermione, she realized in those weeks of training Narcissa began to develop feelings for the young witch. She cared about her. She wanted her safe, and she wanted Hermione to live.

When she closed gash after gash on Hermione's body, Narcissa silently cursed her husband, cursed the Dark Lord. Finally, she cursed herself for offering up a gorgeous lamb for slaughter.

Finally, they finished, Hermione was changed into a gown, her robes and clothes ruined. Narcissa caressed the Gryffindor crest on the girl's robes. One last sigh she tossed them into the fire. The door was thrown open. A frazzled blonde blew in like a tornado. Narcissa stepped back and observed.

"Ow is she?" Fleur asked.

"Stable, but weak. We will get her fit as a fiddle soon, Miss Delacour," Pomfrey supplied. Narcissa watched the girl's expression, she watched her blue eyes and too many thoughts ran behind those eyes, too many emotions felt below the surface. Finally, Fleur's eyes settled. They never left Hermione.


	4. Bouquet of Roses in Full Bloom

Hey Guys,

The chapters might begin to come a little bit slower and more sporadically. I'll get them up as soon as I write them. I have a bit of personal business to tend to. I appreciate your understanding. As Always Enjoy.

Snow

* * *

Bouquet of Roses in Full Bloom - Gratitude

When she woke the taste of antiseptic and the texture of dried up cotton wads plagued the inside of her mouth. The sun was in its early morning rise in the sky. Hermione couldn't help but wince at the pale light as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and sighed, no matter how much she loved healing she hated being the patient.

Her eyes locked on to an addition to the infirmary that was not normally there. She sat uncomfortably in emerald green robes. The woman's head hung to the side uncomfortably and her tresses were disheveled as if she was running her hands through her hair throughout the night in worry at her bed side. She tried to swallow but the back of the gullet scuffed and scraped her throat. It must have been the rustle of fabric, but a sleep graveled voice croaked through the air. Hermione reached out for the glass on the bedside table.

"Don't even think about it," the witch warned as she sat up, straightened her disheveled robes, and tried to put her hair back into place. Hermione pulled back her hand and tried once more to swallow but could only cough lightly as she choked on the dry wasteland called her throat.

"Oh, apologies, drink this," the glass Hermione was reaching for was slipped into her hands. She drank greedily, "Slowly," instructed the woman, touching her arm. Hermione nodded and them sipped the rest. Hermione began to take inventory of her body. Her skin stung where it was mended back together like an itch, she was afraid to scratch. Her back felt like pins and needles pierced the top layer of her skin. She shifted slightly and frowned. She moved her hand over her ribs. The woman watched her like a hawk. Then Hermione leaned her head back, looking straight into blue eyes. A small tear slipped down her cheek. It was a tear she never knew fell. It was the soft pad of the woman's thumb under her left eye and the brush of her knuckles on the other side that Hermione realized she was crying.

"Why haven't you come to me?" Professor McGonagall asked barely above a whisper taking Hermione's hand as she leaned forward hoping the girl would speak. A rustle of cloth behind the professor caught Hermione's attention. Black robes of the finest fabric flowed from behind the curtain near Madame Pomfrey's office. Hermione watched as Narcissa Malfoy froze when Hermione's hazel eyes crashed into her own.

"Lady Malfoy told me this has been and ongoing matter," the professor stated indicating that Narcissa had informed Professor McGonagall then the professor glared over her shoulder then looked back to Hermione, "Even though it wasn't reported to me immediately, I am glad Lady Malfoy and Madam Pomfrey finally alerted me yesterday afternoon," the professor looked to Hermione. She shook Hermione's hand to make her focus.

"Miss Granger..." the witch sighed, softened her eyes, even her voice was pleading, "Hermione, please talk to me," The professor pleaded. Hermione sighed, then rolled her head and looked out the window.

"I implore you! Tell your Professor…please," Narcissa begged of the girl. She took a breath to beseech Hermione to do the right thing, to ask for help, to tell someone, anyone what had been happening to her. "Miss Granger…" Narcissa was cut off by a hand raised in silence. Narcissa sighed, then with a growl walked from the girl's bed.

"Interesting bedside manner," Hermione croaked, winced then began to work her still dry and sore throat.

"Enough of that," McGonagall quietly chided Hermione, "She has not left your bedside except for the few moments to change into new clothes. She mended your wounds, and she was so worried about your well-being she told me and Madame Pomfrey about your… treatment in this castle," the professor quietly tore into the stubborn girl. The professor sat back as if slapped when Hermione's eyes flew back around and slammed into her professor's.

"Did she even tell you how she gleaned that knowledge?" Hermione growled.

"Yes, and I am glad she did!" the professor growled loudly back. Hermione refused to see reason and Minerva was growing impatient with her little lioness. Hermione's brow furrowed when her teacher bit back at her. She slid her head back to the side and watched the sky slowly light. McGonagall sighed and stood to leave.

"They were child's play at first," Hermione whispered, and McGonagall sat back down, "Jinx here, hex there, Nothing I wasn't used to when Harry and Ron weren't around," Hermione licked her lips and heard fabric shift out of her eyesight. She continued to watch the day begin as her voice filled the air.

"I have always been called names. Bookworm, bucktoothed, frizz head," Hermione paused, "Mudblood," it was whispered then after a split second pause her voice began to take a wobble, "Even with all of that I have never been labeled a cheat, a liar, or an attention seeking whore," Hermione's voice broke but she swallowed and continued, "I think those hurt more not because they are foul, but because it was a direct verbal assault on my character, my honor," Hermione hard a small breath inhale as she explained how specific words pained the girl. Hermione refused to look at her professor. She refused to turn and see pity in her teacher's eyes.

"When I got better at my shield the school yard hexes and jinxes changed to curses, when those would not do, I was ambushed," Hermione swallowed.

"How many?" the professor asked. Hermione closed her eyes letting her Scottish accent wash over her, soothing her.

"No more than seven, no less than three," Hermione tried to remember, "The physical attacks came when I was alone usually, and there was in the halls," Hermione swallowed. She heard a chair slip forward, a smooth cool hand slip into hers. She didn't realize she needed it, but she took that hand, and held it for dear life.

"He would pin me to the wall," Hermione's cheeks began to shine with the wetness of her tears, "He would use his mass, his height, and strength as an advantage. He would punch me, shove me hard against the wall bruising my back, kick me at first, and then…" someone sat on the bed and pulled her to their chest. When Hermione was pulled to the woman's chest she was rocked back and forth.

"He would bite me, run lips over my neck and shoulder," Hermione clutched to that woman as if she was a life jacket on stormy seas.

"I have you, Little One," a soft voice cooed in her ear.

Hermione tensed and pulled back and looked at her support, her rock. Narcissa did not move a muscle as Hermione looked back and saw a shaking McGonagall about to explode. Hermione looked back at the woman who still loosely held Hermione in her arms. The moment clearly gone, Narcissa began to slowly detach from the girl. Then Hermione shook her head and Narcissa stopped, dead in her tracks. She felt Hermione clench and unclench her fists around her robes.

"I'm scared," Hermione's small voice pulled at both women's heart. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders tightly, clutched onto her, never let her go.

"I got you. I got you," Narcissa's mother instincts kicked in as she pulled a box of tissue from the side table and gave it to the distraught girl. Hermione blew her nose, then took another and attempted to clean her face.

"I still despise Draco, but you," Hermione wiped her tears and looked at Narcissa, "You are not so bad," Hermione smiled and sure as the sun hit the sky, Narcissa smiled back to her.

"Noted," Narcissa commented. She made fabulous progress with her patient today, she wasn't about to throw that out the window. Even she had to admit there was a lot of Lucius in her son and many times she wished he could be like her. She cleared her throat, slipped from the bed, and stood cleaning the area. Hermione furrowed her brow at the change.

"Professor, if it could be done, I would like to push back Hermione's internship in the infirmary by one hour," Narcissa requested and continued when she had the professors attention, "I wish to train Hermione myself in dueling, and self-defense," Narcissa looked to Hermione, "That is if you accept another apprenticeship with me as your master?"

"Yes," Hermione said without thinking, then she cocked her head, "but, what makes you qualified?" Hermione asked, and McGonagall coughed to stifle a laugh. Narcissa leveled Hermione with a stare and held herself high.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is my sister. If you can survive a day with her, you are gifted. I survived years. You will be ambushed, I will not be fair, and you will learn speed, cunning, and lightning reflexes," Narcissa paused as she watched the girl before her absorb what Narcissa just said and then, "For one hour, every day, I will be your enemy. In your training there will be no slapdash quick way, there will be no shortcuts, to success. I will not take it easy on you. In our fights, winner takes all," Narcissa's voice grew darker with every syllable.

"What is the prize?" Hermione asked, eyes twinkling growing excited.

"I think I can find something," Narcissa commented narrowing her eyes then stuck out her hand, "Do we have an accord?" she asked and then Hermione looked to her professor. The professor's smile said it all.

"Deal," Hermione grinned already feeling better taking Narcissa's hand. Narcissa nodded and took her leave in search for Hermione's last doses of potions.

"She is lying," Professor McGonagall said with a sly smile, "She is better that her sister ever was. The only edge Bellatrix had over Narcissa was reverence for life. Lady Malfoy cares about life, and if a life ever was in her hands, often Narcissa would be merciful. Bella would not," Minerva grinned at Hermione, "She can make you great," McGonagall grinned.

"I don't want to be great, I simply want to survive," then Hermione furrowed her brow at her professor's words, "She lured me into a false sense on comfort with that story?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"No, she was perfectly correct in everything she said, but think about her words, Miss Granger," Minerva watched the girl ponder.

"Eventually, after so long, she would have to beat her sister. Then keep doing it to keep her sister from torturing her," Hermione shook her head, what had she gotten herself into.

"By the way, I am moving you out of your dorms until we can find this person who keeps attacking you. It shall have one extra bedroom. Is there someone you trust that you would like to go with you?"

"I am assuming they are not co-ed living quarters?" Hermione flashed to Harry and the Professor shook her head.

"At the moment maybe two but I will have to talk with them first," Hermione thought.

"Who might they be so I can make some preparations."

"Ginny Weasley. I have been friends with her for a long time," Hermione thought, "Maybe Luna Lovegood."

"Interesting choice, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall tilted her head thinking.

"She is bullied just as much or more than I am, and most of my bullying is coming from my own house, just like hers," Hermione said plainly but gritted her teeth toward the end of her statement.

"That pains my heart but yes, I think Miss Lovegood would benefit from this arrangement as well," McGonagall stood and waved back to the girl, "Your quarters will be provided by the time you leave here. I will send a house elf to guide you," what the professor neglected to say was that the said house elf would shadow her and be her protector until this tournament was over and report back to her.

Hermione smiled. Things were looking up. The door didn't even close when a blonde head looked around the edge of the panel. Blue eyes lit up momentarily, they eased back as if nothing was of consequence as Fleur came to Hermione's bedside. Fleur looked around and her brow creased then she saw what was missing. She plucked up Hermione's wand and placed it in her hand.

"Now et iz like all our encounters. No?" the French witch smiled hoping the girl had a sense of humor. Fleur was notorious for being a bit frosty, but something about Hermione made her warm slightly, and her real humor came out, dark though it was. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Et iz nice to know 'Ermione Granger can smile," the French girl smiled softly, "I was afraid that with all the excitement of the tournament you are paranoid, and anti-social. With good reason it seems," Fleur added gravely as she unconsciously rubbed her palms on her knees then shifted as she realized her fidgeting.

"I am very sorry you seemed to always be at the end my wand while I am rather twitchy," Hermione ran her fingers through her bushy hair.

"Et iz alright. I just hope you are feeling well. That was…" Fleur tried to find words, but the feel of Hermione's blood on her hands, the smell of that copper tang in the air made words fly too quickly through her mind. She couldn't pick one, in French or English.

"Gruesome," Hermione whispered thinking back on the situation, "Thank you for helping me. I am very grateful," Hermione once again ran her hand thought her hair. She couldn't seem to look the girl in the eye. When Hermione took a deep breath then let it out in a heavy burst, she finally found blue.

SLAM!

"Hermione you are not going to believe what Hagrid showed me!" Harry skidded to a halt. He looked between Hermione, who sported a strange shade of pink about her cheeks, and Miss Delacour seemed as cold as ice.

"Um, hi Miss Delacour," Harry greeted but slipped his hand in his robes slowly trying to grasp his wand.

"Miss Delacour," Hermione began but was cut off.

"Fleur, you may call me Fleur," the French girl said as she looked to Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat, still dry from earlier, and now was a dry as bone once more.

"Right, Fleur saved me yesterday. As a champion I think it would only be fair, this once, to share what you have learned to the both of us. By the way thanks for going for me," Hermione smiled softly to Harry then chanced a glance at Fleur.

"You would share tournament information with me?" Fleur's pink lips made a small round 'O' in her surprise as Hermione nodded then looked to Harry. He practically dove to the other side of the bed and looked about the infirmary and leaned in.

"Dragons," Harry whispered grimly. Hermione blinked then moved a shaking hand to her forehead and ran her hand through her hair, twice. Harry slowly reached for her hand, and held it looking at her. Their eyes caught, and he tilted his head asking if she were alright. Hermione nodded then looked to Fleur as she pulled her hand from his but not before she gave it a squeeze in thanks. She hated being touched, especially recently, but Harry, now, after all that has been happening, she needed him and his steadfast support and friendship like she needed air, or books. Hermione looked to Fleur and noticed the blood had drained from her face. Hermione reached out for the girl's shoulder as the girl's gaze shifted from information overload, to panic.

"I have to go," Fleur said weakly but clasped Hermione's hand on her shoulder before darting for the door. Harry and Hermione watched the woman that most of Hogwarts has dubbed 'the Ice Queen,' ran for the door. Harry whipped his hair from his eyes then stared at Hermione.

"What was going on?" Harry asking in a slow sing song way that took the bite out of his allegations.

"I don't know," Hermione answered slightly confused by the girl's departure.

"Say Hermione, I know it's none of my business…" Hermione glanced at him coolly and he lifted his hands in surrender but went head on, "I won't judge you. I love you. But do you think you might fancy her?" Harry asked. At first Hermione scoffed at his inquiry, and she was about to have a firm rebuttal, but then she remembered how she seemed to fall into those eyes, how she seemed so at ease, aside from her knee jerk reactions with her wand, she was… less anxious. She took a deep breath and then she looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know," Hermione confessed. Harry grasped her hand once more and this time her eyes looked into his smiling green. She could not help but feel her heart warm, and fill with his friendship and understanding. Then he moved from the bed with a nod toward the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked afraid he would do something foolish and tell the girl.

"Get you something to read, let's say something on various types of dragons and their individual weaknesses?" Harry smiled.

"Harry Potter, in a library? Without me dragging you kicking and screaming? Wonders never seize," Hermione joked.

"You didn't see what I did. I'll get you all the info I can carry, besides. Its DRAGONS Hermione, real DRAGONS! Bloody wicked. I'll be back soon," Then the boy who lived flew from the infirmary.

Hermione smiled. She knew he just needed a subject he liked other than dark arts that would grab his attention to get his bum in a library. Then a warm thought hit her. He was getting her research. He was the best.


	5. Witch Hazel

Hey Everyone,

It looks like a once a week update. haha. Things have begun to settle down, but it seems like I am working 7 days a week even with shut down, and social distancing. I will not lie to you all, there for about a week I hated coming over to my computer to write. BLEH! I hope you like this chapter. Its the longest chapter by far over 6000 words! I will begin easing off with the Narcissa and Hermione interactions. But not much. hehe

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

**Witch Hazel - A Spell**

**New Quarters and New Roommates:**

Hermione felt the slow progression of healing with each and every step toward the Gryffindor Dorms. Once she reached an intersection a house elf waited patiently. She wanted more than to let go, fall back into bed, but she knew she had research. He looked at her, and eyed her with glassy eyes, and … clothes. So, he was freed.

"I am Hermione Granger, what is your name?" Hermione meant to bend down, but the still minutely healing skin pulled at her flesh and she did nothing more than a shallow bow from her waist. She couldn't do more if her life depended on it.

"This way Miss Grangy…" The little elf said suddenly animated and wanted nothing more than to help and serve.

She walked with the little helper, and then abruptly turned from a way she usually went. She paused and her brow furrowed. She didn't even know the corridor was there. She looked back, and saw the window she walked every day, the hall she walked more times she could count. She then backed up into the hallway. It looked like the wall. Solid strong stone wall.

"Only you and your roommate are allowed to come through the wards," the house elf explained.

"What about visitors?" she asked worrying about Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"You will need to be in flesh contact and accepting of the person coming through the ward. So…" but Hermione cut off the little man.

"I anyone not wanted in these wards will be expelled, and or blocked," she sat dazed for a second. People could not stop messing with her hair in the night, or putting roaches in her bed, or hexes on her sheets. She almost teared at a solid night's sleep. She walked to her room and the little elf guided her the entire way. He never seemed to want to leave her side. She was overwhelmed. She needed time… to... No, she went to her bed in her room and threw her body over the fresh crisp sheets of her new dorm. Then there was a sound.

She walked to the disruption and saw another blonde she had never thought in her entire life she would be associated with but there she stood.

"Hello Hermione," Greeted the blonde wistfully looking around as if tracking something with her eye, and then she lazily met Hermione's, "I guess they thought we would be better suited for each other. I hope you keep the wraksports on your side of the dorm," requested the voice and she sank into the depths of the room Hermione chose.

"Luna, I chose that room first," Hermione said allowed, and then she heard a soft sigh in relaxation. Hermione accioed all her things and brought them to the new room. She didn't have a heart to kick out the younger girl. Her time at Hogwarts had been much worse. Once set up she only wanted one thing… a window.

As if sensing her desires, the room molded a window for her. Hermione smiled and then sank on her bed. She looked at the small pile on the bed, then reached for the books as she say cross legged devouring the books. She looked at one note. A list. Hungarian Horntail, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, and Swedish Short-Snout. Hermione accioed her parchment and a quill and took notes on the dragons reading the entire set of set of books Harry gave her.

When she was finished it was the early morning hours of the day, and she sighed. Then she rubbed her eyes She looked around her new room, and then shoved the books to the foot of the bed. She set an alarm for a few hours later. She would go to the library later. Find a spell hopefully, that can help her with a dragon. She tried not to think of one nightmarish thing… The trial is technically tomorrow.

**Breakfast**

Hermione woke and worked her way into new clothes and went down to the Great Hall. It was still relatively early, and she was surprised to see more people there this morning. But the champions all seemed to have the same idea. Eat, recharge, and study. Hermione stood at the door, and let her eyes skim between Viktor Krum's, and Cedric Diggory's faces. Victor regarded her with a cool yet burly demeanor, and a slight huff and a smirk. Hermione let her eyes drift to Cedric and the Hufflepuff tipped an imaginary hat to her. Thank you was mouthed on his lips, and she nodded. Finally she found Fleur Delecour eating silently with a dazed look up on her features. Hermione walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. The blond jumped at the contact and Hermione lifted her hand up away from Fleur's shoulder and raised it the air as if she meant no harm. Fleur sighed and patted the seat next to her. Hermione sat next to the Beauxbaton's champion. Fleur ate a small bit of toast, lightly buttered, and a cup of very dark coffee. Hermione sighed and then her breakfast came. A hard circular disc covered with peanut butter and honey, and a lemon zinger tea.

"That looks odd, What iz et?" Fleur asked as Hermione took her first crunchy bite. Hermione Crunched and crunched holding up her finger in a gesture of giving her a moment. Fleur smiled softly, and then pushed her food slightly away. Hermione watched this, then noted how Fleur then rest her cheek on her closed hand looking at her. There were rings below her eyes, and she was very pale.

"In the muggle world we call the base a rice cracker, rice cake. A lot of people hate the consistency and taste by its self. It is likened to cardboard," Hermione explained and watched Fleur's nose wrinkle, "But when combined with other things it is quite enjoyable. It is also light on the stomach. Would you like to try it?" Hermione asked and watched as Fleur wavered . Hermione broke the second one apart, and then into a small chunk and handed it to Fleur. Fleur took the food into her hand, and looked at it. Then Hermione began to laugh. Fleur's eyes jumped to Hermione's

"It wont bite, and its not poisonous," Hermione joked as she took another bite of her morning meal and watched Fleur politely, even daintily nibble on the end. Her eyes lit up as she looked to Hermione and popped the rest of the treat into her mouth. They both chewed in relative silence enjoying the crunch, crunch, crunch as they ate.

"You are not hungry?" Asked Hermione as she watched Fleur take a small sip of her coffee. Fleur sighed and then placed the coffee down and once more placed her cheek on her closed hand and watched Hermione.

"How are you today 'Ermione?" she asked and Hermione's eyes narrowed. She took a sip of her Lemon Zinger, and finshed breakfast.

"I am much better than I have been in a long while, thank you," Hermione answer and then mirrored Fleur's body language and posture. "Now are you going to tell me why you haven't been sleeping or will I have to guess?" Hermione said softly not provoke the girl. Fleur watched Hermione, eyes ran over Hermione's face, her lips, her eyes, and cheeks.

"You look much better. I am glad," Fleur said, and watched as Hermione nodded.

"I have a feeling your sleep deprivation has to do with dragons. Is this true?" Hermione asked quietly. Fleur swallowed and then took a sip from her coffee. Hermione saw the slight nod. "Have you thought of a plan?" Hermione asked and Fleur's eyes shot to her, distrust in those blues. Hermione sat up straight took the last of her lemon tea and sat rod straight.

"I don't want your plan. I simply do not want you harmed," Hermione let her eyes close as they begin to blur as if she could not focus. She reached out for Fleur's forearm, then opened her eyes. The world focused perfectly. Hermione looked over to Fleur, patted her arm, her thumb caressed her sleeve, and then she nodded.

Hermione took one more look around and then saw Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Dumbledore. Then her eyes shifted to Lady Malfoy. Their eyes clashed. Fleur sensed something in Hermione's posture, and then her gaze. She looked between the woman and the student. Fleur reached out patted Hermione's hand still on her arm and broke their eye contact. Hermione shook her forearm, and then stood up. Fleur watched as Hermione walked toward the staff table. She could not hear much, only a request to study for her trial tomorrow. Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Pomfrey nodded and allowed her to have today to prepare. Then Hermione looked to Narcissa Malfoy. She asked something softly. Lady Malfoy nodded and told her 3 o'clock sharp.

Hermione walked back down the aisle between tables, and then nodded to Fleur, and then waved casually goodbye. Fleur sat there watching Hermione, and then turned back around and watched Narcissa Malfoy watch the younger witch leave. Then Lady Malfoy's eyes slid to hers. Fleur came from a honorable Veela heritage, and was just as well off if not better than the Malfoys in France. But when she looked into Narcissa Malfoy's eyes, she could have sworn the woman's veins were made of ice, and her gaze froze Fleur deep into the unfathomable parts of her. Fleur tilted her head to the side, curious, and then watched Mrs. Malfoy narrow her eyes. Madame Pomfrey touched the woman's forearm and leaned in, ripped that arctic gaze from Fleur.

**At the Staff Table**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and Narcissa could not help the relief she knew could be jumping off her in sparks of joy. She would not deny it to herself that she felt drawn to the girl. She will argue it was the mother in her, the need to give a battered soul a shelter in the storm. She heard what Professor McGonagall has said about her reverence for life. What she didn't realize was that her reverence only went so far. She would be cutthroat and brutal if need be, but it was not necessary if one were to yield. She did not crave power over another person, she only wished to bend people to her will, if they would not cooperate. Bellatrix would always bend people like a willow branch, and then keep at it until the branch was either twisted into a knot or snapped altogether. It wasn't reverence for life. It was simply a different means to an end.

Narcissa watched as Hermione at next to the Veela. Narcissa felt a pang and a tingle in her fingertips. It was a strange sensation she continuously felt when around Hermione since she grasped her wrist the first day she met her. As she watched the two champions, they sat close, closer than they probably thought they were. They seemed like they were in their own world. It was rather sweet. Then Hermione and the Veela sat up, as if both would not talk more on the matter. Then Hermione looked up and caught Narcissa's eyes.

Narcissa refused to let her demeanor shift. She refused to let that small wicked part of her rejoiced in bringing Hermione's attention from the gorgeous blond. Then Fleur acted and Hermione looked at Fleur once more, then got up and walked toward them.

"Morning Professors, I am requesting permission to take today as a study and preparation day for tomorrow's task," Hermione addressed the table. There were sputters of yes, and of course, and please do. Hermione nodded and then walked over to Narcissa. Narcissa looked down at the girl. Their eyes clashed, and she saw not a little girl, but a fighter. A young woman forced to become a warrior.

"Could we please have our first lesson today?" Hermione asked Narcissa. Narcissa felt a little skip in her heart. Then she nodded.

"Three o'clock sharp. I will meet you in the infirmary," Narcissa said coolly. Hermione nodded, eyes hard, and focused. Hermione walked away and Narcissa watched the interaction between the champions and then blue eyes turned around and met hers.

Fleur Delacour looked into her eyes. She dared to gaze into the eyes of a Pureblood witch. Then she thought of it, Hermione was nothing more than a mudblood, why not a Veela who is the next in line to lead the Delacour clan. Narcissa knew the on goings in France. She made it her business to know, and the Delacour's were the Black's of Veela France. Practically Veela royalty. Narcissa's eyes broke as she felt Poppy touch her arm.

"Come now Narcissa, don't scare the girl," the medi-witch joked. Narcissa took a deep breath and nodded.

"I heard you now have the Granger girl as your apprentice?" Poppy asked and Narcissa nodded, "Does she know you could have applied for the DADA job years ago and would have been a better teacher than all of those hacks put together?" Poppy asked in a whisper. Narcissa shook her head.

"Not everyone spent most of their Hogwarts years getting healing and Defense Mastery's only a few years out of Hogwarts," Narcissa jabbed back at the nosy healer.

"Yes, however not everyone has to do those things for a war," Narcissa slowly looked at Poppy as she healer said those words.

"One can never be too careful when the climate of a country changes, Madame," Narcissa said coolly. The healer only nodded and chuckled.

"True," the Healer commented and left the aristocrat to her thoughts.

**The Library:**

It was midmorning and Hermione had books strewn about the aisle she confiscated as her own. Hermione sat in the farthest nook of the library from the from the door, in the quietist and most hidden crevice she could find. She saw Krum walk in and go to the right as he got a book on dragons. She saw Cedric in the corner to the left with a mountain of books on defensive spells, transfiguration spells, and dragons.

She one thing Hermione wanted was to make sure she had counter spells to counteract all Dragons. Not just one or two. She found that impossible. They all had different strengths and weakness. Only a few spells worked on them, and even then, you had to be beyond powerful in order to cast spells on Dragons. Hermione had a strategy, but it was risky.

Slamming of chairs, quick shuffling, and panting made Hermione stand and walk to the end of her aisle then look up to do her best impression of Madame Pince. A flash of blue and a horde of black followed the blue uniform like a bunch of wolves after a bunny. Then the girl came around the corner into Hermione's nook. Hermione grimaced as her back slammed to the floor. She noticed flushed featured, and a panicked expression. Fleur looked over her shoulder and then scrambled off Hermione looking around for any cover, any hiding place, breathing and not so quiet whispers where getting closer.

Hermione looked past as saw Ron, Seamus, and a few others in search of the blonde. Fleur went to stand, but Hermione pulled her back down and placed a finger to her lips, and then shoved her behind a small wall of books she had been sifting through. A few wand flicks later she had a book in her hand and her quill in her hand scratching on parchment next to her small mountain of books blocking an illusion spell.

"Oy, Mione, have you seen anyone come by here?" asked Ron looking around. Hermione pulled her eyes from her book. She made sure to rub her eyes, and blink a few times, as if he jogged her from the books pages.

"No, is everything ok?' Hermione asked but was ignored.

"Oy, lads she didn't come this way," then Ron shot over his shoulder, "Thanks, Mione," then the boys scuttled off.

Hermione looked back down to her pages and listened to the stomping of loud boys. After a few moments Hermione pretended to get up and retrieve another book from the end of the aisle and then walked back to the corner she inhabited. She took off her Hogwarts robes, and unzipped a jumper she always wore, for it was frightfully cold within the stones of the school, especially lately. She dropped her hoodie into her illusion and heard a sigh.

"Its all clear but put that on and raise the hood over your hair," Hermione instructed as the girl sighed and did as she was told. Hermione waved her wand and the illusionment spell vanished, and then she saw a very put out Fleur, breathing quickly, and looking disgruntled. She touched the fabric, felt the inside of the small yet warm jacket.

"Pink iz not my color," Fleur complained with a small smile.

"Yes, so you say, but in this school, it seems Beauxbatons Blue might not be your color either," Hermione jabbed back good-naturedly. Hermione sat on the floor, and Fleur sat across from her legs facing each other. Hermione picked up a book and sighed and then picked up her quill and hovered over the parchment. She knew Fleur would be able to read everything she put down. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but there was something under laying that moment that Hermione could not put her finger on and for the love of Merlin she did not have time to care. Maybe tomorrow night, if she survived, she would care. Hermione couldn't help but watch Fleur though. Her eyes darted up every time the door opened, and Hermione sighed. She looked at her Jumper and narrowed her eyes. She softly said a transfiguration spell and Fleur sat there in a Ravenclaw Hogwarts robe. Fleur looked down at the robe and then looked up.

"You will get around much easier if you wore that," Hermione said as she scribbled another spell on her slowly growing list.

"Why ze Ravenclaws?" Fleur asked.

"You sit at their table, and you both wear a variation blue. I thought it was semi fitting. Also, I haven't noticed many Ravenclaw boys chasing you about," Hermione said not taking her eyes from the book, and then wrote one more spell.

"You are right. I didn't realize that," Fleur said and then looked to Hermione with narrow eyes, "What iz ze matter wiz your boys here at this school?" Fleur asked coolly then looked around as she heard the door shut. Hermione snapped her book shut, and stood. She had a list of potential spells. She organized the books except for one, she kept hat one, and levitated them to the table to be automatically sorted and shelved after 30 minutes of disuse.

"MY, boys, as you say, are not accustomed to someone quite as beautiful as you," Hermione paused and went for the kill. She had to admit she cross-referenced lust, and lure and came up with something interesting. Then Fleur looked up with bright eyes, and a tint of pink. Hermione held out her hand, and Fleur took it. They came into each other's space. No breath could be expelled without fluttering over the other lips. Hermione never took her eyes from Fleur's, then they shifted to her cheeks, lips, and hair.

"Never so beautiful and never so alluring," Hermione said softly, but Fleur jerked her hands from Hermione, and backed from the girl tense at the comment. Hermione picked up her supplies and stowed them away, doing small functions to take away the sting of Fleur's retreat.

"If I were a betting girl, which I am not, I would say you have Veela ancestry," Hermione said nonchalantly in a whisper, still in a library. She watched as her words hit Fleur and hit her hard.

The blond finally lifted her head and blue glared into Hermione's brown orbs, and then Hermione turned her eyes back toward the bag in her hands. Fleur didn't back away, but Hermione dared not get closer.

"Please remember, I am not a betting girl, and I really don't care what you are. I only care about who you are," Hermione said as she watched Fleur out of the corner of her eye as she looked to the doors of the library. There was a shift, and Hermione felt Fleur's shoulder slightly press to her own.

"You are strange 'Ermione Granger," Fleur whispered, "Everyone cares about the monsters they keep," then Fleur paused as Hermione spoke.

"Sometimes the truest monsters are the ones who claim to do right, who claim to be truest of blood and intentions," Hermione swallowed. This was the strangest interaction they have had. It wasn't like them, it was off, and cold.

"Thank you, English girl," Fleur said softly.

"My pleasure, French Girl, until next time," Hermione said, and Fleur finally looked to Hermione. Fleur's hand reached out and her hand clasped her forearm, and then her thumb stroked the fabric of her robe, just as earlier. Hermione stepped closer, and then reached out. Blue eyes watched every moment as Hermione came closer. Hands fiddled with the transfigured robes and pulled a hood over Fleur's blonde head. Hermione kept her hands on Fleur's shoulders.

Once more there was a tug, a clarity. Hermione brought her hands from Fleur, and then looked to the doors.

"Would you like me to walk with you?" Hermione offered. Fleur smiled softly.

"No, thank you," Fleur said and then she felt something in her hand. Fleur looked down to find a book. Fleur's eyes slipped up to meet brown.

"Page 426 is interesting," Hermione said and then walked past Fleur. Fleur blinked and looked from the retreating girl to the book.

Fleur opened the book to the page and found a list of four names. She gasped and went to call out, apologize for being cold, and unwilling to speak. Alas, the girl was gone. Fleur narrowed her eyes. She felt the loss of Hermione's presence almost physically. She didn't understand, but she shook her head, and looked at the list. Then she turned over the book. **Lexicon of the Dragons of Romania.**

**Practice**

It was three o'clock. Hermione walked through the infirmary door at exactly three and looked around. She didn't have to look far. She sat there in an armchair waiting as if bored looking out the window that Hermione was mesmerized with yesterday. Hermione looked at the woman, truly looked at the woman and she would not deny the schoolgirl crush she was beginning to develop on the woman, but she could not trust her, not with her Son being a twit, and her husband propagating Pureblood radicalism. No, she was beyond done with the Malfoys, but this woman kept drawing her back to the edge of… maybe. Maybe they were not as bad as they seem. Or maybe she was not as bad as she seemed.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and gorgeous features left Hermione entranced, but when she spoke, Hermione's psyche shifted into defense. Hermione looked on the woman, and watched, unabashed. Her lips were full yet thin, pale, but plush against her skin, and the way her face tilted toward the sun spoke volumes of the freedom, of a person yearning for warmth.

"If I know anything about you Miss Granger, you have a list," Lady Malfoy began with her questions.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy," Hermione said as she brought her parchment from her robes. Then Mrs. Malfoy's eyes hit Hermione's. The woman stood like a cat unfolding upon itself and Hermione found the woman before her, less than a step away. Her hand stretched out between the small space between them. Hermione gave Narcissa the list. She took one look at it and a slight upturn of her lips quirked then disappeared.

"Follow me," Mrs. Malfoy directed, and Hermione couldn't do anything other than follow instructions. They walked to the shifting stairs. Hermione followed the interim healer as she led Hermione to the seventh floor. They took a left then a right, and then another right. Finally, across the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy Narcissa stood.

"Walk three time across the area and think hard, with all your might, of what you need," Lady Malfoy directed. Hermione furrowed her brow. She began to pace back and forth and thought of a place to practice new spells and a place to use those new spells in practical instances.

"Stop," the blonde said then walked to Hermione placed her hands on her shoulders, "One cohesive thought. You have paced by 6 times, and yet the door has not opened. What do you need?"

"A place to practice spells," Hermione said. The older witch nodded and then faced her toward the wall. Finally, the door opened. Hermione gasped.

"It heard you, it just didn't know what you wanted, "Lady Malfoy guided Hermione into a room, "For this room you must solidly visualize, and firmly think of your needs. You can't change them," Narcissa looked around, "I am a little surprised what you think your needs are."

Hermione looked around and saw a cavern, made of stone as if it were a cave.

"If I shot off a part of this cleft here do you think the castle would feel it?" Hermione asked as she placed a palm on the cavern looking room. The stone warmed and the older witch placed her hand over Hermione's and closed her eyes. They both felt the warmth. But it wasn't negative, it was … encouraging. Lady Malfoy brought her hand from Hermione's and walked to the side.

"I think you have your answer," the woman looked to the list of spells and wand movements, "I see you know your next task?" she asked, and Hermione looked around and then nodded.

"Dragons, four in particular, are a part of it. I don't know the full task, but I am willing to bet we are to disable a dragon. Seeing as they have to be on loan from somewhere, maybe Romania because Charlie Weasley is a dragon tamer in Romania, I will bet we are not to harm them if at all possible," Hermione said but swallowed. Narcissa watched the young woman, yes, that's how she is in her eyes. Not some girl. But a vibrant, intelligent, strategic, and beautiful young woman.

"Hermione," the older witch raised her voice and the girl looked to her. Their eyes met as if they were like magnets.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy," Hermione responded giving the woman her undivided attention.

"You will respond to me as Narcissa in this room," Narcissa saw the witch shift, "Its less to say than Lady Malfoy, and in this room, we are master and apprentice until we are equal. Drop your bag by the wall and you will have your first lesson with me. I will be your dragon," Narcissa said, and Hermione's skin grew cold, and pale.

"How …" the questions fell on her lips as Narcissa somehow shut off the lights. Hermione struggled. She placed her hands out in front of her and went straight into the cavern. There was a scrabble to her right and her wand shot off a stunning spell and it illuminated the room slightly, but she was still disoriented. DAMN DAMN!

Narcissa immediately cast a spell to allow her to see in the dark. Then she watched as the girl paled as she told her she was the dragon. Honestly, she was much more formidable than a dragon. In that afternoon she will learn to assess terrain. That will save the girl. Thinking, not reacting. She saw the girls spell list and possible strategy and moved to make it work.

Narcissa took in the terrain as soon as she walked in. Call it some crazy paranoid PTSD from growing up with Bella, but every time Bella came at you if was from anywhere and anytime. Unexpected. Until this day, Narcissa was on her toes, and assessed each and every bit of her environment, the people in it, the traffic. Hell, she even had an inkling as to how Hermione would die, but if she taught her … she might survive. Narcissa shifted along the rocks. She knew where Hermione was. Merlin, she could hear her. She deliberately made a ruckus behind a tall set of rocks as she chipped a few stones into her palms. She saw the stunner go wide.

But the girl didn't expand on the light in the cavern. She didn't use the illumination from the magic to see into the darkness. Narcissa peeked around a ledge and saw the girl. Narcissa stood easily and threw a pebble to Hermione's left. A red stream flew there. Hermione began walking and Narcissa threw another pebble to her right and a blue stream rocked into the stone blowing it into oblivion. Narcissa winced. Thank Merlin she wasn't there.

Narcissa silently slipped behind Hermione. She cast a silencing charm on her robes, so she couldn't hear them rustle. She decided to end it. She threw all of them into an arc from right to left leaving Hermione confused. Blue, red, purple. All at once, no words. Impressive.

Narcissa walked just one more moment with the girl, and then felt the girl lash out. Narcissa watched as spell flew to the back of the cavern and Hermione paused. Narcissa grasped the girl to her around the waist and pressed her wand to Hermione's neck. Hermione gasped, breathing heavy, and shallow. It sounded like heard of elephants. Narcissa felt the frame of this young woman's body against hers and something lit. It boomed in her core and the sheer lightning like sensation made Narcissa threw her away. The older witch waved her wand and the lights came back on.

"Breathing Miss Granger. Steady, and slow," Narcissa scolded and then stood back from the girl.

"Where were you?" asked Hermione as if cheated.

"You need to figure out your space. Your terrain. I will let you in on a secret for survival anywhere, and at any time. To know one's terrain will guarantee at least a fighting chance or absolute victory," Narcissa looked away, "I assessed my surroundings and terrain. I assessed my opponent," Narcissa confided and Hermione sighed.

"You played me like a fiddle," Hermione looked at the ground and then clenched her fists. Before Narcissa could comfort the girl, she turned Narcissa, "Narcissa I wish to try again but this time I would like it we can begin at random places per interlude? Is that possible?" Hermione's prospect of terrain changes excited her.

"I don't see why not. When the lights go out, think of a terrain change. Just think of a change, non-specific and let's see if that will do," Narcissa then clenched her wand at the ready.

The lights went out and Hermione thought of the change. Hermione thought of the cavern, but changes in position. There was a small whisper of air, and then there was silence. Hermione began. Slow, steady breathing. In... out... through the nose... in 5…. Out 7. Slow steady breathing. As soon as she found that pace, she heard silence. Not like the quiet, but she heard the definition of silence. The vacancy of sound. Then her head snapped to the right. Soft, but there, pads of shoes on rock. She didn't know where her opponent, but it was there soft and silent. Not even a scuff or a shuffle after moment. She found a rock formation about a halfway up her body and she crouched down. She closed her eyes, and calmed her breathing, her heartbeat. She listened. Fabric to her right, 40 meters away. She stayed. If they can't see if she can't. Hermione reasoned.

A pebble hit rock to the right. But she fell for that last time. Then another to the left. That means she is…

"Stupify!"

Right up the middle Narcissa Malfoy barely dodged the spell as she dove behind her own rock formation. Then Hermione tried one she was working on.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

The formation crumbled and exploded. Hermione heard a grunt and a hiss. Then a scuffle and then Hermione followed the sound….

"IMPEDIMENTA!" the spell went wide, but she saw a glimpse of the woman. Then she waited. Then there was whoosh and a wand to her neck as soon as a soft pop sounded in the air.

"Much better Miss Granger," Narcissa praised yet still held her.

"Hermione call me Hermione if I am to call you Narcissa in this room," Hermione said and then woman nodded against her head. Hermione was completely aware of the arm around her waist, and the lips on her ear. She swallowed. Then was left to herself as the lights came on.

"We need to try something. Since you claimed you are now untethered by the trace, and are now considered an adult, you are able to perform upper level, aka adult magic. Hence apparition. Come this will save you," Narcissa said and then Hermione followed her.

"Wait, is that how you got me this last time?" Hermione asked as she followed Narcissa.

"You shot your spells off without moving. I knew where you were at and just waited for the next glow of magic. For a split second I could see your area, so I apparated and then took you," Narcissa inwardly cringed at her words but left it alone.

"Please think of a place with accurate distances," Narcissa told Hermione and they both closed their eyes and felt a wisp on the wind as everything shifted around them. Narcissa raised an eyebrow then looked and Hermione.

"A golf range, seriously?" Narcissa looked in front of her as she saw little flags 100, 150, 200 and so on yards apart then she reached out, "Actually this is perfect well done."

She looked to the green range in a room that should not be able to do this and then look to Hermione.

"It's easy, get the flag and come back, but only by apperating," Narcissa said.

"I don't know how to apperate," Hermione retorted. Narcissa raised her brow.

"Come now, the brightest witch of her age doesn't know how to apperate in 4th year? Why Bella could do it in third, and sent the Ministry into a frenzy," Narcissa chuckled dryly then faced Hermione, "What I am saying is I am sure you have looked into the logistics, and have practiced the theory behind it, but not applied it. Here we can apply it. Since we are apperating within the room alone it should be fine. Essentially, we are not going anywhere. Please, Hermione, show an old witch what you got," Narcissa challenged. She found out a long time ago if you challenged her skill or intelligence you would sucker her into almost anything.

Hermione stood back and took a deep breath, thought of the incantation, waved her wand, then let the wand settle in her hand. This was mental more that wand work. She felt the sensation of her belly button being ripped out, turned into her body, and thrust forward out into the universe. She opened her eyes. She looked at a brown grey ceiling of stone. She looked to her right and saw green grass and a flag in a cup. She sat up. She didn't splinch. She stood and got the flag. She turned to Narcissa and smiled. She closed her eyes once more and the sensation, nauseating as it may be, left when she took deep breaths. She didn't feel arms around her shoulders as her head bowed into another's chest. She didn't feel the sensation of warmth as the person who comforted her accidentally let flicker a spark upon Hermione's skin.

Hermione never knew how she ended up in her chambers until she woke and then walked to where a Ravenclaw did her homework.

"Hey Luna, how did I get back here?" Hermione asked.

"Lady Malfoy carried you into the dorm and tucked you in. She left, looked at me and asked for me to watch you. I promised I would. Speaking of which…" Luna produced a full patronus. Then sent it to Lady Malfoy. Not long after a small elf came back with dinner and a letter. Luna took them and thanked the elf. Hermione loved being around another who didn't take the elves for granted. The elf places Hermione's dinner in front of her and placed the envelope on the table next to her plate. Hermione eyed the envelope but refused to be rude and read it while they ate their dinner.

"Go ahead. She cares for you. So, does another but I will let the nargles guide you on that one," Luna said and smiled as she looked around and then ate her dinner. Hermione looked at Luna.

"Luna are you happy to be here with me?" Hermione asked as she nibbled on beef pot pie.

"I have not had many instances where I have not woken, and my shoes have not been there. I woke and today they were there. It's nice. I suppose I will get bored of this, but something that can be filled," Luna said with a dreamy yet easy smile.

"Do you think you would be comfortable here with me Luna?" Hermione asked and the girl smiled in her easy lucid dreamy way.

"I don't see why friends cannot be comfortable with each other," Luna replied.

"Are we friends Luna?" Hermione asked slightly nervous.

"Of course, Hermione, and …" her gaze clouded over, stared off into space, and then refocused, "And we will be more than just friends."

"Explain, "Hermione said as she took another bite.

"Family Hermione, we will be like family, great friends, and family, now eat. You have a task tomorrow with a Hungarian horned tail," Luna said, and Hermione's eyes went wide. How did she know that? Hermine shook her head. As most people did with Luna, they just let everything flow, and be. Who knows what she will face tomorrow? Once dinner was over, she bid Luna good night. Once her door closed. She opened the letter.

Hermione.

Your magical core dropped slightly causing you to feint. Get rest and meditate on your task tomorrow. Do not use your magic until you confront your dragon. Remember terrain, focus on the environment. I will not lie and say that I am not anxious for you. Be courageous like the lion your house deems you. Close your mind. Use your strategy. Yes, my young witch I deciphered your plan, I think, and it will be great. Breathe. Channel your heartbeat, slow and steady into your actions. Now… as a master to her apprentice, a teacher to student, and a friend to friend, survive little witch. I am not done with you.

A Friend.

Hermione found it strange that Narcissa signed her letter as a friend, but then she thought of it. Her husband must be on the side working with Voldemort. Where did that Leave Narcissa? Once again Hermione found herself at a loss as to where Narcissa Malfoy stood in her life. Hermione let the letter sit limply in her grasp and then decided to hide it, cast a variety of spells so that someone could not find it, not even house elves.


	6. Christmas Rose

**HOLY COW! This chapter put me over 1 million published words! Squeeee! Thats... wow. Thanks for reading everyone. You a guys rock!**

**Enjoy,  
Snow**

* * *

**Rose (Christmas)-Tranquilize My Anxiety, Anxiety**

**Fleur and Hermione… Last meals.**

Breakfast was a flurry of excitement. Hermione was almost overwhelmed by the sounds and frantic energy. She looked to the staff table and saw the regulars sitting there, but almost every set of eyes landed on her. They stopped their conversations then began speaking once more. Hermione winced at the behaviors of her professors. She sat at the Gryffindor table and opened a book. She reached out absently with a fork and speared a piece of sliced banana and began her breakfast. She tried, she really did, but everything tasted like sawdust in her mouth. Her nervousness made it near impossible for her to eat, and if she took too much, she felt her stomach flip. Someone bumped her elbow and she looked over.

"Hey, Hermione, I know this is morbid, but do you really want to spend your possible last meal on earth reading a book?" Harry asked and she lifted her eyes from the pages and looked to Ron, Ginny and Harry. She smiled softly and snapped the covers closed.

"I suppose not," Hermione said settling in, and she felt better bringing smiles to the ones closest to her. She missed then dearly. Ron and Harry were joking around then he assumed dopey grin stretch across his lips and a glazed look settled over his eyes as he looked over her shoulder. Harry looked up and then looked at Hermione with a grin. Hermione followed everyone's eyesight and looked up.

"Might I interest you in breakfast on the grounds?" Fleur asked.

"You can interest me into anything anywhere," Ron said. Apparently, his filter was broken. Ginny blinked and then elbowed her brother, but it wasn't working. Ginny grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Oy, what the bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione chuckled and looked to Harry. He hugged her and nodded. Ginny cocked her head and shrugged. Hermione stood up and looked into Fleur's eyes.

"Please lead the way," Hermione said as she clutched her book in her left hand to her side. Fleur's eyes lit up and walked to the Great Hall doors. Once outside, it was a slightly overcast day, and Hermione took a breath. It was there, faint, but she could smell the rain on the breeze. Fleur took them to the left, and then she sat on a hill overlooking the grounds setting a small pack in the grass. Hermione followed. Fleur then simply handed Hermione a banana and hunk of French bread. Then she pulled out a thermos of tea with two portable cups. She pulled the bread from Hermione and split it in half, and Hermione did the same with the banana.

"I am not very hungry this morning," Fleur confessed as she took and nibbled on the bread and then took a small bite of the banana.

"I admit eating felt like trying to swallow sawdust in there. It was stifling," Hermione said softly. Fleur nodded and Hermione sighed. They looked out over the green grounds.

"I think you would like France," Fleur said from nowhere.

"I do actually. We took vacations in France from time to time," then Hermione looked to Fleur, "It is beautiful," then Hermione looked back over the emerald grounds.

"Hermione, I wanted to thank you for the note you left in the book. It was helpful. I don't know how helpful it will be when I face the dragon but know this, I am grateful," Fleur reached for Hermione's hand, and Hermione looked down to their clasped fingers. Hermione nodded and squeezed Fleur's hand, then they let go of each other.

"Try to be safe, Fleur. I like you, and would not want to see you hurt," Hermione said and didn't hear the soft intake of Fleur's breath and then the catch as if she stopped breathing.

Fleur didn't know how to take Hermione's words. Were they a confession, a declaration of love or attraction, or was it simply, and in Fleur's opinion equally as wonderful, a declaration of friendship? No matter how Hermione meant it, she would cherish the girls trust. Hermione sighed and shut her eyes then leaned back onto the grass. Fleur noticed the banana was gone but most of the bread remained.

"Are you unwell?" Fleur asked as she reached for the bread that lay on Hermione's stomach to get rid of the waste. But Hermione stayed her hand.

"I was saving it for later," Hermione opened her eyes squinting up into Fleur's face, "I seem to get queasy if I eat too much at one time this morning," Hermione admitted. She will talk to Narcissa about this development later and have her check her over when she finished breakfast with Fleur. Fleur smiled and then laydown looking up at the sky watching them gradually get darker and heavier by the second.

"Maybe its psychological but every cloud I see looks like a lizard or dragon," Hermione mused.

"Maybe et iz, but I will let you in on a little secret, if you were not nervous right now, I would wonder if you are even human," Fleur chuckled beside her. Hermione turned her head just as Fleur looked Hermione's way, Hermione lifted an eyebrow in question. Fleur sat up with a sigh.

"You seem to have taken this whole tournament with grace and poise. You have been a topic of conversation many times in our carriage in the evenings. They have many questions about you," Fleur explained.

"What questions are asked the most?" Hermione asked as she closed her eyes. There was a long pause.

"Many wonder how you cheated the age line, were many others are wondering who wants you dead," Fleur said gravely. Hermione sat up and huffed and stood. Fleur shot to her feet.

Hermione began to walk back to the castle as Fleur raced to catch up and grabbed Hermione's bicep. It was the wrong thing to do. Hermione cast a blocking hex out of reflex. It was one she found yesterday. It was like conjuring a wall of air between her and an enemy and using that wall to shove them back. It shouldn't hurt or stun, but it certainly threw Fleur back several feet.

"Hermione! Wait, Please!" Fleur yelled, and then Hermione found her feet not moving, she looked back to Fleur with anger in her eyes. Fleur levitated Hermione easily to a private alcove in a small empty courtyard.

"How dare you use magic on me!" Hermione growled as Fleur sat her down and then looked back standing in front of Hermione.

"How dare I? You used magic on me first, and you just ran from me. You wouldn't let me speak," Fleur growled back.

"You are just like everyone else," Hermione shot to Fleur and Fleur recoiled at the venom in Hermione's voice. Hermione saw the opening as Fleur looked stricken. "You think I am a cheater, a liar, and fraud. An attention seeking whore. Why not? My own house mates think that of me, why not a challenger in the same tournament trying to manipulate me?" Hermione spat as she tried to fight the spell she was under.

Then Hermione stopped, eyes flew wide, and she calmed. Everything was quiet, and still. All she could hear was the wind moaning through the small maze-like courtyard as it began to slowly pick up with the oncoming storm. Fleur did too many things in the span of a moment. She dispelled her charm leaving Hermione to move or to flee, and then Fleur fell to her knees and took Hermione to her. She embraced the girl tightly and Hermione, wide eyed froze.

"Stop, please stop," whispered Fleur in her ear as she settled between Hermione's knees and pulled Hermione ever closer to her, enveloping her in warmth, and… and lemon zest. Hermione closed her eyes and against her better judgement melted into Fleur, inhaled her scent of lavender and lemons, strange yet fresh combination. Hermione's hands slipped up Fleur's back and held her to her, and as soon as Fleur felt Hermione's hands on her back, she clutched Hermione tighter. Hermione held Fleur firmly as well, confused, but feeling her heart lift.

"I do not think of you like that. I will not do that to you," Fleur said, and Hermione clenched her eyes closed and her hands folded into fists on Fleur's back. "The girls do not think of you like that either when I told them that you are an honest and caring girl. Beauxbatons is behind you Hermione. Just as if they are behind me," Fleur spoke into Hermione's ear. Hermione shook her head back and forth.

"I am sorry," Hermione whispered into Fleur's ear and Hermione felt the girl shiver at the sensation of her breath on her ear.

"I only wanted to share a meal with a wonderful girl who went out of her way to help me stay safe before I am to go into this challenge and possibly…" Fleur's voice caught. Hermione heard her sniff and placed her hands on Fleur's shoulders and pushed her away. She found a crying Fleur. Beaten down by expectations, and Hermione's harsh words.

"You seem to be so strong, and has a plan, and can walk it like a clear path laid in forest. I am a Champion, a damn Senior at Beauxbatons, and yet you make me feel like a first year," Fleur confided with another sniff. Hermione lifted her hands to Fleur's cheeks then used her thumbs to swipe away the flowing tears. Hermione knew this would make the woman look into her eyes, and when she did Fleur's hand snaked up to Hermione's wrist and caressed the pulse point there.

"I am terrified," whispered Hermione looking straight into Fleur's eyes, "I am terrified I will die in a matter of hours, but for some reason that doesn't even compare to the thought of you thinking I was a cheat," Hermione slowly let her hands fall to Fleur's arms and she helped guide the young woman beside her.

"I would never think that, not after everything I have seen from you, and learned about you," Fleur said as she looked to the stones at their feet. Hermione stood, and Fleur's eyes went large thinking Hermione was running from her, but Hermione looked down on her, and held her hand.

"Its going to rain soon, let's get you to your carriage, and I'll get to the castle," Fleur nodded and took Hermione's hand. She never let it go. Something deep inside of her never wanted to relinquish Hermione's hand. When they got to the carriage, Hermione spun Fleur and both young women came in a crashing embrace. Holding on tightly, wishing the best, hoping for the best. Hermione let go of Fleur and nodded to the door.

"I will see you this afternoon," Hermione said, and Fleur nodded.

Hermione turned and walked from the carriage and felt like she was missing something. She snapped her fingers.

"Accio book and pack," Hermione thought, and it took a few moments, but the book and Fleur's pack came to her. She looked at their picnic pack and sighed. Sometimes she was such a prat. She sighed and began walking to the castle. She walked the corridors, on high alert, wand in hand. Everyone who saw her made a path for her. She would not be taken advantage of the morning of a fatal challenge. NO! She made it to the infirmary, and she saw Madame Pomfrey treating a boy with a sprained ankle.

"S-sorry, I wasn't expecting the staircase to move," the boy said, and Hermione shook her head in pity. Poor firsty. First years always had the most difficult time on the stair well. Hermione waited on a stool and listened to the woman, and her diagnosis, treatment so on and so forth. Sometimes just watching Madame Pomfrey was one of the most educational aspects of her apprenticeship. Hermione turned to a rustle from behind a curtain. A girl twisted her ankle and busted a rib or two when she fell with the boy.

"You will have to stay with us…"

"But what about the tournament? I want to show support," the girl argued.

"You can show support by getting healthy," Narcissa argued with the girl and then the girl saw Hermione and her eyes grew the size of saucers.

"I'm on your side Hermione, GO!" the girl cheered. Hermione smiled and walked to the girl and sat down next to her.

"I would not want you to hurt yourself further just to see a trial. There are three, you can skip one," Hermione reasoned. The girl seemed to think and then Hermione pushed forward. She noticed the girl was a Hufflepuff.

"How about I see I survive this challenge for you," Hermione spoke her empty challenge. Hermione survived only for Hermione, but it seemed like the girl need a little more incentive to stay, "Maybe if I had a reason to win, I will do better," Hermione saw the girl smile. It was like fishing… hook, line and sinker. Narcissa watched the interaction and almost smiled. Then the girl turned to Narcissa.

"Ill stay Lady Malfoy," the girl said softly with a slight blush. Narcissa nodded and then told the girl what she would have to do and the treatment. Hermione even paled when she talked about resetting some of her ankle. Evidently this girl had it worse than the boy. Hermione went to the cabinets and got the potions for Narcissa and then went to Madame Pomfrey and had a potion in her hand for the boys swelling. Both women worked seamlessly. Hermione looked around and wondered if she really needed to be there. She walked to her book and the pack, picked them up, and then reached the door and was about to pull the massive door open.

"Miss Granger, is there something we can help you with?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice floated over her and settled around her like a warm blanket. Hermione sighed and turned to meet the woman's gaze.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you about some side effects of a slightly depleted magic core," Hermione said and Pomfrey's head shot up and looked to Narcissa, but Narcissa guided Hermione to an open bed. She cast a diagnostic. Hermione read it, and she sighed.

"I'm about to go into a challenge, with a core that is not optimum, how do you suppose we fix that?" Hermione asked and Narcissa turned around and cast a muffalito spell, and Poppy got to work on Hermione. When all was said and done Poppy shoved so many potions down Hermione's gullet, she felt them slosh in her gut. Then drowsiness took over.

"Hermione," a soft voice was heard through the haze.

"Hermione," a bit closer and a hand in hers. Hermione gripped it she understood, "You will rest here until it is time," the voice of velvet said as fingers slid over her forehead soothing her hair. Hermione nodded slightly and then let her body succumb to the potions.

**Narcissa**

As soon as Hermione said depleted core and side effects, she internally felt dread wash over her. When she and Pomfrey finished with Hermione, Narcissa sat by the young woman's bedside. She had found herself by her side watching her in an infirmary bed far too often. She had begun to accept a pull to the girl. Strange that it would this way the cosmos would draw her to another wayward soul such as hers. Constantly misunderstood, mislabeled, mistreated, but utterly human, bendable and breakable.

No, with Hermione, she felt a bit of her heart slip into place and then click like a recently found puzzle piece. She refused to admit it aloud. She was not like that. She was not a predator, who feasted on the flesh of the young, but to say she did not feel something for Hermione, that wasn't motherly, was a lie. She wished this year would fly by quickly. She couldn't be around the girl without almost embarrassing herself. She almost scoffed at herself. She held Hermione too close in that dark cavern as she … 'took her.' Even she rolled her eyes at the linguistic faux pa.

As Narcissa watched over Hermione she could not begin to fathom the possibilities in just a mere few hours. The girl she began to claim a part of her but in those few hours, no matter the twisted puzzle of her heart she will be dead or alive. She could not help but wonder how Lucius and the other Death Eaters in the crowd would get the girl to die and it look like an accident. She will keep her eye out but look as if she was nothing more than a spectator to a train wreck.

"She will be fine," Poppy said as she took a seat next to Narcissa.

"Yes, I believe so, but this is very unfortunate the day of a trial in a Triwizard tournament," Narcissa said as she looked at Hermione. Narcissa saw out of the corner of her eye wand movements, and the wand movements happened between the kids behind them and between Hermione and the medi-witches. Narcissa saw the in-depth silencing spell and wondered what the secrecy was about.

"Do you have something to tell me about Hermione and yourself?" Poppy asked looking at Narcissa.

"No, you know I took her as a dark arts apprentice. You know how demanding that can be, especially when she doesn't seem to quit," Narcissa defended and then looked to Poppy.

"No, Narcissa. I mean do you have something to tell me in the nature of your relationship with the girl?" Poppy asked going for the kill. Narcissa turned cold as ice. Never letting the woman see how much the question phased her.

"I will not do as you are suggesting to another student, let alone a child," Narcissa bit back.

"Hmm, you do realize it did not have to be taken as a sexual relationship, right?" Poppy asked and Narcissa looked to her with flashing blue eyes. Poppy raised her hands as she felt Magic begin to flood their bubble. Sometimes she forgot she worked with the wife of a possible Death Eater, and a witch prone to darker arts.

"I merely meant that she is special Narcissa, and if there is something special, friendship, favorite student, I don't know what kind of bond, I would like to know," Poppy said.

"Why?" Narcissa asked in a clipped tone.

"Because then I can gauge the emotional aspect of their healing," Poppy nudged Narcissa's chair with her toe, "You know healing is on three fronts, the physical, the emotional, and the mental. Hermione is phenomenally logical, to the point of blocking or compartmentalizing events and repressing them, her emotions however fuel her when her logical brain will not. By the way, that is not often, but when she does let emotions run her life, look out," Poppy chuckled remembering the story from first years with wizard chest and potions, and devils snare.

"She is the only reason why Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are alive," Poppy said and Narcissa inwardly cringed. The Dark Lord knew of this. That why he wants her dead.

"So Narcissa, tread lightly with her emotions. Logic works better with this one," Poppy said and then waved her wand and dispelled the privacy ward. Narcissa looked back to Hermione. She became to close, but for the life of her she could not pull away.

**Later**

Hermione woke, and Madame Pomfrey smiled down to her. She looked around looking for Narcissa.

"She is setting up the tent near the challenge, just in case," Pomfrey supplied seeing Hermione's discomfort and questing eyes.

"I don't care at the moment," Hermione said as she grasped her head, "Why is it throbbing?" Hermione asked as she sat up and held her temple with her fingertips.

"You are simply in need of some food and water," Pomfrey gave Hermine a thin broth with a few vegetables and a large glass of water.

"Do you have a banana?" Hermione asked as she sucked down the broth and then scooped up the vegetables. She didn't know she was so hungry. Pomfrey came back with an apple.

"Will this do?"

"Yeah, I wanted the potassium from a banana, but apples are just fine. A good vitamin ratio," Hermione looked at the healer and she looked at her like she had a horn growing from her forehead.

"I mean…" Hermione began.

"No, No, its ok, I understand muggle elements and certain vitamins. They help with restoration and healing. You are right a banana would be ideal right now, would you like me to get you one?" Poppy asked and Hermione smiled and bit into the apple proving she was happy with the fruit she had. Poppy smiled.

"Hermione, you must know this is dangerous," Poppy supplied and then looked away as if she wanted to say something but could not. Hermione reached out.

"I have fire charms and it's the first thing I will cast as well as a strong protego to take the brunt of force," Hermione said, and the woman looked up to her and smiled relieved.

"You know, thank Merlin," she said.

"Honestly, the info was leaked, we all know," Hermione chuckled and Pomfrey only smiled. Maybe the casualties won't be so bad.

A House elf popped beside Madame Pomfrey and Hermione and deposited an outfit for Hermione. Hermione looked to Madame Pomfrey and she reached for the material. It was Maroon and Black with a small Hogwarts crest over her left breast side. Hermione looked up into Madame Pomfrey's eyes.

"It's time isn't it?" the girl asked, and the woman only patted her hand and waved her wand pulling the privacy screen about her.

When Hermione was fully dressed in her tournament uniform, she looked in the mirror and swallowed. She could only keep thinking that this was real, and she was in for a world of hurt. She looked over to the bed with the girl in in it and nodded, sighed, and steeled her resolve. She will survive this for herself, for Fleur, for Harry, and for this little girl right here. Hermione thought for a moment to the letter last night. It flashed in her mind. She smiled. She would survive this for Narcissa as well. Hermione slipped her robes over her tournament suit. She didn't need them staring if she could help it. She looked one more time to Madame Pomphrey and nodded. The medi-witch waved.

"I will be there soon," She informed, and Hermione smiled. She felt better having the witch there.

As Hermione began to walk to corridors toward the arena a house elf met her mid-way. It was the same house elf as before who never gave her a name. She began to walk with him.

"I might die, please let me know your name," Hermione asked, and the elf's ears fell slightly.

"You see miss, I am not a normal house elf. I am a free elf. And I can think and learn and read for me, so for myself I choose to give you my name but be careful with my name. Once heard I am obligated and forced to go to you," he informed.

"So, it is one last tie to servitude?" Hermione asked as he led her to where she needed to be.

"Yes," he said and then looked up, "I have watched you. You will not abuse me or my name. I give you permission to call on me when you need help. My name is Blake," he said, and Hermione looked down. She strutted forward after him.

"Unusual name for a house elf," she commented.

"I am not a house elf and I never was. I was a shadow elf," Blake said.

"What does that entail?" Hermione asked.

"I watch from the shadows, get information, and if I need to, I will eliminate," Blake supplied.

"So, you are like an elf ninja… wicked. Why are you with me?" She asked.

"I was assigned to you by McGonagall to keep you safe," he explained then Hermione's thoughts kicked into high gear.

"You are one of her personal elves, aren't you?" Hermione whispered loudly. The little elf stopped and looked at her hard, and intelligent.

"I am free, I work for Lady Minerva. She asked me to watch over you because of your trials. I took a job as a free house elf with peripheral assignments, as a reward for saving her life. You are one of my peripheral assignments."

"Ergo protector and spy, and bodyguard," Hermione finished for him. He simply nodded.

"Blake, it was nice to meet you. I am happy to know you name before this business," she said as she became nervous seeing a colosseum of sorts.

"Ill be there when you need me Miss," the elf seemed to try to find out what else to call her, "Miss Hermione," he said, and this made her smile. She hated a shortened version of her name unless it was the house elves giving her one and delighted in hearing this elf calling her by her full name.

"I will not betray your trust in this trial. I will either succeed or fail. Thank you, little friend," she said as she walked to the tent. She took a deep breath as she looked around

The First challenge of the Triwizard tournament. She was too nervous to feint.


	7. Valerian

Hello Everyone,

You guys seem to like this story. Even if you don't comment on it I look at the story traffic, and wholly mole. Between this story and A Time... We are over 1000 on some days. Thank you so very much. I honestly could not leave you all hanging with the first task looming over Hermione's head. Call it a gift from bored me to you . I hope you enjoy.

Snow

* * *

Valerian ~ Readiness

**Champions**

When Hermione got to the tent she looked around. There were the headmasters from every school, and their champions. Cedric sat in the corner on a bench with a dazed look on his face and his knee jumping up and down. He twirled his wand in his hands. Clearly, he was nervous, and Hermione was right there with him. She looked to the side where a grunt came from and hastily mumbled words in Bulgarian were spat. Viktor Krum stood and huddled with his Headmaster and when Hermione looked to him his eyes slammed into hers. He nodded to her. It was the first time he gave her respect as a champion, and she nodded back. Albus Dumbledore stood with Mr. Crouch as the man smiled excitedly and patted a sack. Then Hermione let her eyes slide to the one person she couldn't bare to see right then.

Fleur's eyes watched Hermione the entire time she walked into the tent. She didn't show one once of fear. She was strong and commanding. Her own Veela wished to be set free to hold the girl, to show they were her equal, but Fleur knew not the details of this trial, and promised the beast within that if it came to that she would let the Veela help her. When she watched Hermione look around in her school robes, she let her head tilt in confusion. Did she not get robes like theirs? Then she noticed Hermione take the measure of everyone in the room. She observed, and Fleur looked around as well. She noticed how nervous the others were and it did her heart good to see she was in the same boat. It was as if something magnetic pulled their eyes back together. Fleur's dazzling blue and Hermione soulful brown. Hermione took a step forward but all the sudden she was pulled back. Shock written across her features. Fleur's instincts flew into high gear to protect the younger girl.

In a flurry of tent flaps and arms Hermione was whipped around and found the arms of another person. She struggled for a moment and then felt glasses against her temple and saw the black hair from the corner of her eye.

"Harry?" she whispered surprised.

"Yeah," he said as he clutched at her and nodded his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked but her arms were tight around his middle.

"I know I can't help too much. You know more magic than any student I know, and I am horrible at research. But I can give you this. Everyone is rooting for you Hermione. Luna, Ginny, Ron. Hell, I even think Malfoy hopes you live. What I am saying and not so well is that we love you, and we are keeping our fingers crossed," Harry explained, and Hermione melted into him.

"Just be there for me. That the best thing you guys can ever do to help," Hermione said with more emotion than she wanted to give.

FLASH!

"Ah young love," said a high-pitched voice from behind Hermione. The flash from a photograph pushed Harry and Hermione apart, but Harry never let go of her hand.

"Wait, you think?" Harry indicated between himself and Hermione, and he blushed and smiled shaking his head. Before he could say another thing, a growl was heard.

"This a tent for champions, and their comrades, and dearest supporters. Leave now, you are unwelcome here," Victor Krum came to their rescue. Rita Skeeter looked around and found every champion corralled around her. Fleur edged to Hermione's other side, arm around her waist. She pulled Harry to Hermione and made Harry wrap his arm around Hermione's waist. Cedric Digory went to Harry's side and put his arm over his shoulder, he was considerably taller, and Victor Krum, brutish though he may be and lifted a lip at Fleur walked to Fleur's side and put an arm behind her shoulders and an hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Unity," Dumbledore spoke from behind the reporter. She looked from her quick write quill, grinned, and then left.

"I have enough. My vapid readers will want to know," she said with an evil smirk.

"Know what?" Hermione asked. But the woman only smirked and pushed her half moon glasses up over her eyes.

"Who cares," Krum said and looked at Hermione. He took his arm from around Fleur's shoulder and placed it on Hermione's, "Today our years do not matter, nor do our ages. Today each of us are champions," he squeezed her shoulder and walked away. Cedric smiled at Hermione and Harry in a knowing smile and Fleur looked to Hermione. Then the Harry.

"I am sorry I did not know," Fleur said sadly as she looked between Harry and Hermione. She went back to her headmistress and sat down waiting. Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"Do they think we are together?" he asked as he leaned and whispered in her space. Hermione only shrugged looking at Fleur.

"Why is she sad? Not before a trial, this could be disastrous. What happened?" Hermione asked watching the blonde as Harry pulled her to him tightly and then he whispered in his ear.

"I believe the girl you don't know you fancy, but in honesty really do fancy, might fancy you back," Before she hit him in the gut, he kissed her cheek. And flew from the tent through the slash in the fabric he made. Hermione began to walk over to Fleur, and she was halfway there when Mr. Crouch came into the middle of the room with the sack, he seemed to like too much.

Choosing one's dragon went by in a blur. Honestly Hermione wasn't even focused. All she focused on was Fleur. When everyone stuck their hand in the bag it was met with winces, itches, and hisses. When Fleur stuck her hand in the bag though, she pulled a cute little dragon and then looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione nodded. It will be alright she tried to convey. She was last, and she shoved her hand in the bag and then pulled it out. She looked at the little thing, and then her eyes narrowed.

"I'll be buggered," she murmured, and Fleur furrowed her brow in question. Hermione blinked and went to her place. The entire time all she wanted was to go to Fleur. She looked around and noticed a small bag. She picked it up. She looked inside and it had all of Fleur's things except for the food. Clean dishes, and a thermos. Hermione reached in and touched the thermos. She opened it and smelled chamomile, lavender, and citrus. She looked around and she saw him in the shadows. He looked over to Fleur. Hermione nodded. She would give it to her after her bout with her dragon.

It was not fast but there was a lot of ruckus when it came to Cedric and his dragon. He came back all smiles, a huge golden egg, and singed about his robes.

"Mr. Diggory let us check you over for injury," came a voice that Hermione could not help but keep the smile from lips. Cedric was ushered behind a curtain but her mentor. Narcissa's eyes met Hermione's and the woman let her mask fall, and eyes softly convey her concern for Hermione. Then she nodded to Hermione and went to tend to a possible patient.

Fleur went from the tent nervously clutching her wand. There was noting for a while except for rock skittering on rock. Then there was a scream as a roar pierced the air. Hermione shot to her feet, but Dumbledore stopped her and shook his head. She looked over his shoulder. Her heart hammered in her chest. But he held her firm. He sat with her, patted her back and waited with her.

It took far too long, but Fleur burst through the tent flap. She was exhausted, and dirty, but Hermione ran to her, even as Dumbledore reached out for her. She was too quick. She ushered Fleur to the opposite side of the curtain that Cedric came from with his simple bandage on his arm from a mild burn. She sat Fleur on the bench. She ran a diagnostic. She didn't realize she was doing what two other witches where there supposed to be doing. She slowly peeled the tournament jump suit from Fleur's arm. She winced, and tears fell.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly, and she saw in the diagnostic that she had smoke inhalation and severe burns on her neck and arms.

"Please," Fleur said as she looked to Hermione.

"It's alright I will help you," Hermione said as she accioed the burn salve and began to twist off the top.

"Non, Please. 'Ermione. I don't want you to see me like this," Fleur croaked between tears.

"Nonsense," Hermione said while she stroked Fleur's hair back as she made the girl lie down, "I am here to help you, and I will help you because I don't give a damn about the challenge. I give a damn about you," Hermione whispered and then the Veela looked away, but nodded. Hermione unzipped the suit all the way down to the tank top. She inwardly winced. It was across her neck, her hands, and her right ear. It was not disfiguring, but it had to hurt like hell. She accioed a pain potion, and gave that to the girl, as well as a sleep potion.

"Take these. They will help with pain and let you sleep," Hermione said but her arm was caught.

"Not the sleep potion," Fleur requested, and Hermione looked Fleur in the eye, "I wish to be awake for when you come back into this tent," Fleur said and then Hermione nodded. She set the sleep potion aside and gave Fleur the pain potion. Fleur sighed as it hit her system. Hermione watched as her skin slowly went from 3rd degree to 2nd degree burns and by the evening with another application she would think the wound would be but a pink area just waiting for the skin to heal, much like a sunburn.

Her attention was pulled away as cheers resounded across the arena. Hermione's head jerked up and she looked behind her. Narcissa and Madame Pomfrey looked down on their medi-witch in training. Both had looks of pride.

"We could not have done any better little witch," Poppy said and Hermione smiled then looked down to Fleur. She looked up in to Narcissa's eyes. "Please take care of her," Hermione asked and Narcissa nodded and watched Hermione walk to the tent noting nothing wrong with Viktor, except the singed robes each of them seemed to have.

"You love her, don't you?" a voice came from the cot and Narcissa looked down on Fleur with ice in her eyes. Poppy whistled and walked from behind the curtain and met Krum and did her diagnostic.

"She is a wonderful soul, and anyone could not help feeling attached to her intelligence, and virtuousness," Narcissa offered that much.

"Yes, but you look at her like…" The she tapered off as she tried to move and hissed and winced through pain.

"Like what little Veela?" Narcissa saw the look on the other girls face, "Yes, I know a great deal about Veela, and their thrall, and their mating rituals, and of course their ability to see more than is there that the average witch or wizard can't see. So, I ask again, like what, Little Flower," Narcissa said in a gentle voice as she accioed the burn salve. Hermione might have missed a spot in her haste.

"Like me," the Veela said with Narcissa's fingers tentatively rubbing salve around her throat. Narcissa looked down into blue. They caught, Fleur's eyes narrowed, and Narcissa's turned to ice, cataloging this moment for later introspection.

"I will not dignify that with an answer," Narcissa said as she looked away.

"You are not what you seem," Fleur said with a sigh, and then closed her eyes feeling her burns soothe. There was a crescendo of sound.

"She must have started," Fleur said and let a tear fall from her eye.

"Yes, I saw her go," Narcissa said.

Fleur reached out for Narcissa's hand.

"Let us be there for one another as some one we care about deeply does forth into the jaws of a dragon," Fleur said eyes still closed.

Narcissa only clutched the girl's hand. She shook her head. Fucking girl, damn Hermione. Where were her emotions at? Where did her heart lie? What in the hell was going on with the tugging between these two women?

**Hermione and Her Dragon**

She didn't want to go. She wanted to be with Fleur, and help heal the girl, but she had a duty. Ugh, she was begging to hate that word. That and obligation. She shook her head and as soon as she took one step from the tent there was a crash right next to her. She freaked the hell out. She squawked, looked for cover, dove for it, and tried to get her breathing under control. She applied heavy flame and fireproof charms, as well as shifting all she could into her felt hand for a protego shield as well as trying to engulf herself in protego from foot to head like case of protection. She felt mildly better except a tail with spikes crashed over the ledge as she was huddled under it. But then she remembered Narcissa. If she reacted, the dragon would certainly know where she was.

She sat straight and looked around.

'_Know your surrounding you stand a chance at survival if not victory.'_

Hermione let Narcissa's words flood through her.

She scooted along the ledge wall and stopped when rocks skittered down and then she heard a huff. Once more a tail whipped around the stone ledge and this time too close for comfort. Hermione looked at spike no more than a few inches from her face. She slowly began to work her way to the opening. And then looked around. She then popped her head up.

Ok, a dragon eggs, one golden. We are not to kill the eggs. Hermione groaned, but nodded to herself. She made a bolt for it and the dragon tracked her. He tromped after her and then jerked back. The chain holding the dragon in place kept it tethered. Hermione smirked. Then the Drago roared. Hermione's smile fell as it tore the chain from the wall.

"Lumos Solem!" Hermione cast and then the Dragon slightly blinded blinked and then teetered to the ledge where she was at. Now Hermione was on the same playing filed as the dragon.

"Engorgio!" She shouted as she shot a spell, but nothing happened only a big toe growing.

"ENGORIO MAXIMA!"

Hermione watched as the dragon's feet began to swell at a massive rate. The dragon swung its tail around. Screams where heard through out the arena. Hermione held on to a tail as tightly as she could. She began to assess her damage and no matter what she found, it was severe, bordering on fatal. Her wand arm worked. She cast another engorgio maxima, and the other set of feet grew. The dragon's distress was apparent as Hermione was thrown about on the dragon tail. Now Hermione aimed her wand to the tail.

"Engorgio maxima," she whispered. Too tired to move or do anything more. The dragon began the expand in its appendages. Then it began to wail.

She let go with a scream. She held her shoulder. She couldn't think about the spike that still seemed lodged in her shoulder. She lifted her wand.

"Alis Glacies," she shot to the dragon. The dragon's wings began to freeze. The dragon looked at her and then she thought of all the shit she had gone through and rage swelled in her heart.

"Bombarda Maxima!" she shot a spell to the like in which her classmates had never seen. The ground at the dragon's feet crumbled. And the area in which the spell sliced through created a crater. The dragon tried to get out of the crater but could not move its feet or tail. The wings froze. It was rendered nothing more than a fire breathing temper tantrum. Hermione walked to the golden egg, snatched it up, cradled it into her side, and then scurried to the tent, falling to her knees, but getting up each time she took a step. Once through the tent there was silence. No one cheered outside. No one said a word when she fell to the tent floor. Narcissa snapped too and raced toward Hermione.

"Oh, my Little Witch," She whispered, and she feather weight charmed Hermione and held her to her body and walked her to behind the curtain. Fleur quickly sat up, eyes wide, and tears about to drop.

"Save her," Fleur whispered, and then snapped out of it, "Save her please, I…" Fleur stopped herself when Narcissa clutched the girl's hands about her robes.

"If you do not get a hold of your self you will be removed," Narcissa said, and hands let go of her robes. Hermione lay on the cot next to Fleur and Fleur clutched the shoulders of Narcissa's robes.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and shook her head. She tried everything she could not to irritate the spike in her shoulder, and then ran a diagnostic. No fire damage, no smoke or fire inhalation. It seemed this particular dragon was physical. She looked to Hermione and then stood to get Madame Pomfrey. Fleur eased into the stool that Narcissa vacated. She saw the spike in Hermione's shoulder, the blood coating it, and then the short shallow breathes the girl took.

"Please don't leave me," Fleur pleaded as she Held Hermione's hand, "You have no idea what is happening, ma lionne," Fleur waited for Narcissa and Madame Pomfrey. Poppy shooed her to her own bed, but Narcissa was gracious enough to move to the opposite side of the bed. Fleur watched everything. She watched as Hermione screamed in reflex, grunted, and then when her breathing stopped. Fleur felt her heart stop. She felt her heart die, and wither, and then as soon as the witches got Hermione's heart to pump once more, Fleur felt her being right itself with the universe.

Madame Pomfrey told Narcissa she could finish with Hermione and she would report to the tournament supervisors. When Ludo Bagman announced Hermione Granger survived, and the entire area erupted into a roar that encompassed all other champions.

Narcissa bandaged the shoulder where Hermione took the dragon spike. Dragons where enchanted creatures, so it would take a lot more than a healing potion here or there. She would have extensive damage and would have to mind that shoulder for some time. Narcissa stood back and looked at Fleur.

"I heard you little Veela," Narcissa said and then looked at Hermione, "I do not envy a person who found their mate as a competitor in a Triwizard tournament," Narcissa said softly. She looked at the table between them and changed it into a floor lamp that over hung the beds and shoved the beds together. She was an Ice Queen, not a complete bitch. Fleur thanked her, and Narcissa sat on Fleur's bed and looked over both of them. Narcissa watched Hermione's breathing and smiled as a tear slipped from her eye, and then she looked down on the Veela. Blue on blue. Her eyes turned cold, and Fleur's brows furrowed as if asking a question, she knew not what to ask.

"I do not envy a woman with two mates," Fleur said. Narcissa looked to Fleur and furrowed her brow. Narcissa stood.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Either me or Madame Pomfrey will be back soon," Narcissa said and then left the pocket of warmth that the three of them seemed to build.

"Narcissa!" called Poppy as she darted from the tent. She looked to Dumbledore, "She can't stand to see kids hurt. Softie even though she claims to be a bitch," Poppy supplied to the gentleman before her. Albus simply smiled.

Fleur watched Hermione next to her, she could easily slip over and curl around her, but she would not. She knew Lady Malfoy did this to negate Fleur from walking while she was under her potions. She was glad for she was groggy. Why the hell would she say that to Narcissa?

There was a groan from next to her and Hermione shifted. Fleur moved closer and placed a hand on Hermione's uninjured shoulder. Eyes opened, and then clenched shut. And a silently screamed ahhh came from Hermione as her hand went to her shoulder.

"Non, do not aggravate it," Fleur said, and Hermione looked over. She looked to her face and then to the space between them.

"Where is Narcissa?" Hermione asked. Fleur's heart dropped to her feet as she slightly recoiled. How can she have this thing, this feeling so intense, and yet it not be her bond mate?

"She went for air," Poppy said from around the corner. She came in and looked Hermione over. She gave her potions and Hermione took them without argument. Poppy gave her one more and lifted her brow. Hermione lay there looking to the older witch.

"What?" she asked

"You never take a potion without argument. Either you are exhausted, in magnitudes of pain, or you simply don't care," the medi-witch supplied.

"Maybe all of the above," Hermione said but it was without mirth, "I found out today that this tournament is nothing more than a gladiatorial escapade. I hate this. I am not judged on being the best out there, I am judged on the performance I can give," Hermione said bitterly.

"Ma Lionne, if that was true then why did you get first place for the trial?" Fleur asked from the side. Hermione looked to her.

"Explain please," Hermione asked softly.

"You got first because you did not kill any of the eggs and was ingenuous in your spells, Cedric got second just 2 point about me and Victor was last because he did it the fastest, but he killed ze babies," Fleur informed. She was listening to the loudspeaker outside. Now she watched Hermione.

"I hope they fix the dragon. Something in me told me what I did was cruel, or uncomfortable. I wish I never did it, but I wanted to live and didn't know how far…" Hermione began to cry. Fleur edged over the last bit of her bed onto Hermione's bed, and pulled Hermione to her. Poppy caressed her hand.

"Hermione answer me a question," Poppy asked sadly. Hermione nodded.

"Can you feel this?" she asked as she pinched the skin on Hermione's hand. Hermione shook her head and her heart beat faster.

"Can you move your fingers or make a fist?" Hermione's fingers twitched, and after a moment they made a fist. The witch sighed.

"Good, it means you are not paralyzed, but I am not sure about the sensations. We will keep an eye on it," Poppy said and Hermione lifted her arm at the elbow filling the muscles and cringed. Fleur put her hand in Hermione's and guided it to Hermione's stomach. Hermione's mind flooded with facts. No sensation yet movement. Could she fell in that hand again? She looked to Fleur and tried to squeeze her hand. A small smile lifted on the blonde lips, but other than she could not feel al thing. After her own experiment her was near frantic. Oh, MY fucking MERLIN! She couldn't feel it.


	8. Striped Carnation

Ok ... take sympathy upon the drunk, sleep deprived, caffeine deprived... and all of the above deprived. Insert something, and I might be deprived. That is why this work is going out and I am not working properly at 530 am. LOL all problems with grammar blame it on 9 apple ales, and Pinot Grigio. hahaha. Forgive me guys. of you hate it I understand.

* * *

**Striped Carnation ~ I can Not Be ****With**** You **

**The Night**

Narcissa stayed in the infirmary with both Fleur and Hermione even though Fleur could technically go back to the Beauxbatons carriage for the evening. The young witch refused to be parted from Hermione. Narcissa knew why. Fleur was Hermione's mate, and Hermione was hers. As she looked to the two cots, she could not help but see how perfectly they seemed to fit together. Narcissa placed a hand over her stomach as a gnawing clawed at her insides. Fleur and Hermione. Hermione and Fleur. It was strange when the two were separate and in Narcissa's presence, Narcissa always felt a draw to the two witches. Narcissa just hoped, and prayed it wasn't what she thought it was. For the love of all that was holy and sacred in the world, no, she hoped it wasn't that.

Poppy came into the infirmary for her turn at watch. She smiled to Narcissa as she sat down and Narcissa didn't move from her spot. Poppy gave her a vial of flowing blue wisps. Narcissa nodded and palmed the clear tube and placed it in her robes.

"Are you sure you want to see that?" Poppy asked, "Draco looked pale as he gave it to me," the older with said softly. Narcissa took a deep breath and exhaled evenly and smoothly. Her posture never changed, and she was as tight as a bowstring waiting to let loose an arrow. She knew Narcissa was holding back for an appropriate target.

Narcissa let her eyes drift from one young woman to the other. Her thoughts heavy, and her heart torn, and her stomach rebelling. The physical discomfort was unbearable. She could have lost her little witch today. The worst part about this entire farce was Hermione was supposed to die. Hermione was supposed to be offered up on a platter to the Dark Lord, served preferably cold and rotting. Narcissa put her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed her feet under her and stood. She went to Fleur first.

Narcissa ran a diagnostic and frowned. She was running a little fever, but she supposed it was from the stress of the day. She summoned a fever reliever and woke her just enough to swallow the potion. Narcissa was gentle, and when Fleur's eyes hit hers, Fleur reached up in her near unconscious state and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. Narcissa reached up and clutched the girl's hand with her own. She held it and waited as eyes closed once more. She let the hand fall slowly to the cot and then she stood straight and swallowed. Her heart hammered in her chest. It was the little Veela's unguarded eyes, and the softness of her caress that made Narcissa's insides plummet at the hellish possibilities. Narcissa pulled the blanket up to Fleur's chin and then turned around.

Hermione lay there, pale, but breathing. The spike lay on the table side. The witches would give it too her. Anything dragon related had amazing properties for healing and protection. Poppy and Narcissa even cut part of the spike at the base to make a potion with Severus to heal the girl. He said he would get back to them as long as he could have half of the ingredients for the concoction. They sighed and nodded. Hopefully by morning Severus would have something for Hermione.

"I can't," Narcissa whispered. Poppy looked up at Narcissa and Narcissa found Poppy's eyes. Narcissa folded her arms on her abdomen and one hand went up to her mouth. She tried to keep her tears at bay, but she broke. This little witch, broke her. Not long ago she was the Ice Queen of the Death Eaters, she was a force to be reckoned with. But no more than three months with Hermione almost every wall had been demolished, not to mention Fleur, oh Merlin, if her walls were not bombarded she would have scaled them.

"Do you need me to ask Albus to give you a few days?" Poppy asked. Narcissa took deep breaths and walked from between the two beds, away from the two people that seemed to have rendered into a sobbing wreck.

"I don't know," Narcissa said as she began to pace the ends of the beds. "I don't know, I don't know," she mumbled over and over. Then hands were on her shoulders. Wise, kind eyes looked into hers.

"I DO know," Poppy whispered and waved her wand. Surrounded in a soundproof bubble. "I have taken care of you since you were eleven. I know you, your family, and all the history in between and before," Poppy cupped Narcissa's chin, "I know, Little Cissa," the medi-witch took her hands from Narcissa's space. Narcissa closed her eyes. She did not reach out. She did not want to show that weakness, she did not want to show her need. Black's nor Malfoy's didn't show weakness and need. They were strong, they were survivors. Narcissa took a deep breath and then lifted her shoulder's back. She steeled her resolve, and she looked on the woman before her with a clenched jaw.

"I will report in tomorrow morning. Thank you for relieving me Madame Pomfrey," Narcissa turned from the woman and to the floo in the nurse's office.

"Narcissa, come on," the healer pleaded exasperated. But the blonde witch kept walking. She flooed not to Malfoy Manor but to Black Hall. She kept the grounds, it was essentially hers until Bellatrix returned, which was unlikely.

She snapped her fingers and an older house elf walked to the foyer.

"I need a pensive in the library," Narcissa said and the little elf popped off and met the quickly walking Narcissa in the library.

She took the memory from her pocket. She looked at it and she poured the memory in to the bowl. She did this here by herself, and then she would destroy the memory. No one needed to know she needed to know what happened. As Narcissa rolled back her sleeves she placed her face in to the blue wisps. Draco's thoughts zoomed by her, and then it focused on the trial.

She watched Cedric, and the dog idea. Clever. Then she watched a Fleur, oh god. She was completely engulfed in flames. It was a wonder she didn't come back blackened by the ferocity of those flames. And then she was ever graceful as she tried to soothe the dragon asleep, even in pain she was glorious to behold. Then she got the egg but was chased around the arena and then flew through the tent. Safe. She watched Krum almost slay his dragon to the point in which the dragon recoiled back in pain and crushed its own eggs. Poor dragon. He cast a conjunctivitis spell and blinded the beast and ran to steel the golden egg, not caring he was trotting on lost lives in the process.

Narcissa readied herself as she watched from Draco's eyes Hermione's trial. She saw her little witch come out of the tent and then the dragon nearly clipped her and she practically dove for the low ledge. She watched as Hermione thought, she looked around. She assessed her space. Good girl. She did something phenomenally foolish and oh so Gryffindor. She popped up, just to get caught by the dragon, then blinded it with a flash. Narcissa smiled as she watched the girls plan come to fruition. Then that tail whipped out for Hermione and you heard the piercing scream from her. Narcissa watched her little witch holding on with all her might to a dragon tail, all the while being impaled in her upper bicep close to her shoulder. Narcissa gasped as Hermione let go, cast another spell, freezing its wings, and then Her mouth dropped open as she blew the ledge apart, and blasted the dragon into a hole. Her throat caught with unshed tears as Hermione stumbled to the egg carefully so as not to disturb the other eggs and got her golden prize. Each step she took, she nearly fell over, and each foot she got closer to the tent Narcissa could see the trail of blood on the ground left in Hermione's wake. Narcissa knew the rest. She pulled from the memory.

She cast a levitation spell and then burned the memory. Her entire body felt heavy and light at the same time. There was a pinch in her heart, as if someone reached into her chest and clutched at her stull beating organ and squeezed. Her legs collapsed. She hit to floor in a heap of shocked tears and gasps. She wasn't even crying, not even sobbing and yet her eyes over flowed and rivulets flowed over her pale cheeks as she tried to breathe.

She sniffed and then clutched her chest getting ahold of herself. One more reason to come to Black Hall. She walked to the books on the back wall. Dust covered and forgotten. She opened the magically charmed book to update automatically. Only Black blood could open many of the tomes in this library and this was one, for the information in this one book could be damning to all of the Blacks in Magical Britain. Narcissa ran a finger over the names, and then she sighed, defeated. There in black ink Michele Sabine of the LeBlanc. Narcissa put the book down and opened one of the books hidden and tiny, and once again only those with Black blood could see the inside.

Michele Sabine LeBlanc 1767 to 1815- married into the Rosier family. Noble Veela Clan of LeBlanc. No other information given.

So, this woman was her Great Grandmother, and this is what she was afraid of. Diluted how ever much, it was still there, that blood. Her blood was not pure, it was…

Narcissa snapped the book back onto the Shelf. The Malfoy's weren't any better, Merlin look at Draco and Lucius's hair. Veela blood ran strong in that family. Narcissa rubbed her temples and called the elf to make sure her bedroom was fixed. Every one in a while she would sneak back to her childhood grounds, her childhood bed, and slept where dreams could still come true, where the future was measured in days, instead of years, and where the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders and hung on a rack along with her coat.

She gave not a care as she magically whisked her clothes from her body. She cared not for bed clothes. She did not want to feel constricted. She needed the freedom, for tomorrow the weight of her findings will hit her. Her acceptance of her family's discretions before she was ever even thought of would be dwelled upon tomorrow. Just for tonight, she will feel like she had her own life in her hands, and not tied to the twisted hands of fate.

**Morning…**

Hermione woke and grimaced. She slammed her eyes closed as her whole body screamed at her. She slowly slipped her legs off the bed and rolled as her legs fell to the floor. She breathed heavily as if her lungs were not working, and her shoulder burned, as if on fire. Her feet hit the cold floor and then buckled. She felt to the floor with a thud, and a sob.

"'Ermione!" Hermione cradled her shoulder in her other hand with the arm around her waist as if to shield it from further injury.

"Ma Chere, come 'ere," Fleur slipped to the floor and Held Hermione to her chest. The doors opened and In came a frantic Madame Pomfrey. The healer shooed Fleur back but Fleur gave her a look, and Poppy looked at her and blinked. She sighed.

"Help me get her up then," the medi-witch instructed.

"St-stop, please," Hermione begged and both women placed her back on the floor.

"Make sure she does not move," Madame Pomfrey told Fleur and Fleur nodded and slipped behind Hermione and placed her hands back behind her and Hermione leaned into Fleur's front. She knew if she put her arms around her Hermione could not stand the pain.

"You are so brave," Fleur cooed as kissed Hermione's temple and Hermione seemed to calm against Fleur. Fleur waited for the healer to return.

"Don't stop talking please," Hermione whispered looking out into the space in front of her, "I can block it out if I can concentrate on something," Hermione explained in a pained. Fleur snaked her left arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her tight and Hermione fell into the blonde.

"I was so worried. Your heart stopped, and your breath seized, Oh Ma chere," Fleur's voice cracked. Hermione moved forward but Fleur kept the girl to her chest.

"Non, please, let me have this," Fleur whispered pleading into Hermione's ear Hermione nodded. Fleur hugged Hermione with her one arm as best as she could and spoke into her ear in French and English. She shed the weight of the tournament from her shoulders in French, and then told the girl in her arms how frightened she was when she saw her on the cot beside her, then in French she told Hermione how her own heart stopped as Hermione's stopped. She felt her own heart die along with the girl, and when it began to pump again, Fleur knew for certain Hermione was hers for always. In English she told her how worried everyone has been.

"Hermione, I want, non, I need to tell you…" Fleur was cut off by a banging of the great wooded doors flying open. Before the girls Narcissa Malfoy flew to them both. Fleur clamped her mouth shut and held her chin up.

"Madame Pomfrey told me to not let her move, we could not move her without pain," Fleur said with a clip to her voice. Narcissa looked up and cupped Fleur's chin. Fleur blinked at the gesture and Narcissa's eyes bore into her own. For the first time since they met, they were unguarded.

"You did well Little Flower," Narcissa whispered. Fleur felt something click in her chest, she swallowed. No, not this woman, then she looked down to the girl in her arms, what of Hermione? She felt the click with her too, she felt her own heart die. Something is wrong.

Narcissa cast a feather weight spell, suddenly Hermione sighed. Narcissa smiled as Hermione began to breathe easier and slid into Fleur's body succumbing to the softness of her body.

"Come, Little Flower, we can move her now," Narcissa went to Hermione's side and whispered into her ear, "I'm here now little witch, we have you, but you have to work with us," Narcissa got a slight nod. On the count of three they slowly lifted Hermione as best they could, Narcissa taking the injured side, while Fleur eventually slipped Hermione's good arm over her shoulder. They finally got her back on the bed sitting on the edge.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Hermione said gritting, and Fleur and Narcissa looked at the other.

"I will take care of that," Poppy said coming back into the room, "Thank you Lady Malfoy for getting to her so promptly," the healer smiled graciously. Narcissa stayed where she was but let the healer take Hermione to the facilities.

Fleur and Narcissa were left together.

"We need to talk, " Narcissa said watching Hermione.

"Oui," acknowledged the younger woman.

Narcissa looked at Fleur and took her measure. She looked into the woman, past the face, past the eyes, and hair, she looked as far as she could without looking into her eyes. Fleur was genuine. This little Veela was more powerful that the whole of her clan. Now that Narcissa accepted the truth of the matter, she could feel the subtle changes in her own blood. Would she ever bow down to her, submit? Never, but she could respect her.

Fleur felt her heart flutter as she felt Narcissa gazing at her. She finally found blue eyes. She did not feel the tale sign of Legilimency. Not at all. She felt the telling sighs of a fellow beast. Fleur's eyes shot open; she knew something was familiar about Narcissa. She felt it, she could almost touch the almost their thrall of a diluted Veela now that she knew what she was looking at.

"I guess the Black's are not as pure at the world thinks," Fleur said with a soft, gentle smile.

"I guess not," Narcissa said as she and Fleur leaned against Hermione's bed.

"You know we both want her. We are both drawn to her as a mate, don't you?" Fleur said as she looked to Narcissa.

Narcissa took a deep breath and a heavy sigh. She still looked to the direction the girl went. Narcissa finally after everything, nodded. It was then that Fleur looked at the witch beside her. She was gorgeous. But more than that, she was ethereal in Fleur's eyes. She was bed ragged, as if she just fell out of bed as Madame Pomfrey roused her from a deep sleep. Her eyes were red, and her make up… wasn't was nonexistent. Her hair was thrown into a loose bun, and streams of loose hair lipped from the bun, and Fleur could not help but want to stroke those flyaway hairs back behind her ear. Then Narcissa looked to her. Half of her heart literally melted into a puddle on the stone floor of the infirmary.

"I do not envy a woman with two mates," Fleur whispered, and Narcissa closed her eyes, pursed her lips tightly then looked back to where their girl went.

"I do not envy any person in our situation Little Flower," Narcissa said and then swallowed and looked back to the direction Hermione had gone.

"What will we do?" Fleur asked her heart in her throat, and there was a beat like tribal drum so close to her ear, where she almost missed what Narcissa said.

"I will do nothing," Narcissa said as if her heart clenched in her chest and froze, "You will make her happy if you can," Narcissa said and then Fleur saw the pieces of Narcissa's heart crush to crystalline powder. Fleur reached out.

"Non," Fleur rebutted, and then looked at Narcissa, eyes caught, and fire blazed between the two of them, "Your heart will never be cold if you accept that I am half of it," Fleur whispered, not knowing where her declaration came from but knew that it was the truth. Narcissa placed a hand on Fleur's hand that clutched her arm in a grip. Narcissa let their fingers intertwine, and then looked down at their hands. Then to the beautifully young face of her little flower. Her little Veela. She knew she was ripping half of the girls heart out, but she could not subject her to a life with dark magic, and death eaters. Subject her to a life with prejudice, and hate.

"Oh little love," Narcissa whispered her small admittance, "I can not bring you into my life," Narcissa pulled her hand from Fleur's soft fingers, "I can not lead Hermione into it either. I will teach her what I can and then I will depart, as nothing more than a mentor for a year," Narcissa said as she looked to the next couple of months as if they will be the best of her life. Fleur reached out once more.

"Please, Fleur, do not touch me," Narcissa let a tear slip, as she felt the coldness of her choice take hold. It was as if she could feel it begin the grow colder from the top of her heart then slowly make its way to the bottom. It will freeze, and she would be the Ice Queen, the frozen hearted, of the Death Eaters.

"Narcissa," Fleur said her name and Narcissa nearly spun into her embrace, but they were too young, to … Different from her life. She would protect them this way.

Their moment was broken as Hermione gingerly, with a lot of help from Madame Pomfrey, shuffled back into the infirmary. Hermione looked up. She looked clean, and healthier. Her hair was wet, and Madame Pomfrey had wet spots about her apron. Hermione smiled slightly and then saw the two women she had to admit she could not imagine her life without. Then she saw them together. Hermione blinked and frowned. Both women saw this shift in expression and helped her into bed. Narcissa backed away, letting Fleur dote on Hermione, love Hermione. Poppy stood with her.

"You watched the memory?" the Healer asked. Narcissa nodded then gathered some bit of bravery, "You looked at your family registry and tree?" Poppy asked softer. Narcissa nodded.

"So, you know," Poppy looked to Narcissa. Not one flinch. "No, it was a confirmation of your rather educated guess. Yes, dear Cissa, you are part, no matter how small, Veela, just like that girl doting on the girl you are in love with, mated to. I have seen you rub your fingers," Poppy said and then Narcissa felt her heart fall out as she whipped to Poppy with wide eyes.

"Soul residue, or loves touch, happens when diluted mates can't recognize their destined one," Poppy said and then watched Narcissa whipped her head to the witch's voice.

"What does it say about that reaction with two different people?" Narcissa asked and then Poppy's eyes flew wide.

"Unfounded, or shall I say undocumented, especially with a muggle born and…" Poppy paused and Narcissa looked to her, "All being female?" Poppy smirked at the end of her question but wished she didn't. OH damn. It was all three of them. Poppy sighed, she literally deflated next to Narcissa who was wound up tighter than a spinning top watching Fleur dote on her little witch, and her little witch look into Fleur's eyes as if they were the sun. Narcissa turned from the sight. To the girl they probably were.

Hermione however never lost track of where Narcissa was. Fleur was wonderful, she helped her, stayed with her. Then as she spoke to her, she soothed her, gave her something to focus on. Hermione smiled as she watched the girl's lips move, and the brightness in her eyes glow as she claimed how excited she was that Hermione was alright. There was something though, a dim spot. Hermione reached out and cupped Fleur's cheek. Fleur stopped speaking. Shocked. Hermione monitored Narcissa from the corner of her eye. She did not want to cause jealousy, she simply wanted answers to questions she was too much of a coward to ask.

"Fleur," Hermione stroked under Fleur's eyes, "Why are your bright eyes so dim, just there beyond where I can touch?" Hermione asked and Fleur pulled back as if a force shoved her slight away.

"I do not know what you mean," Fleur said, and Hermione looked to Narcissa, and then to Fleur. She sighed, and then furrowed her brow. "I guess I would not understand. I am tired, and wish to heal, would you like to talk to me as I fall asleep? It was soothing earlier," Hermione asked letting the moment slide, but knew something was wrong, she could feel it in the air, and in her chest. It was suffocating.

"Oui, well it has been a wondrous time," Fleur was paused by Hermione reaching out.

"In French please," Hermione said and then Fleur nodded.

"_Once there were three women and they all mated to each other. One woman, tried to protect the younger two by never claiming them as her mate, and the actual Veela was unsure if it was wise to begin with. She would leave the youngest you see. She never wanted to leave the younger alone, but she knew the older of the three would leave the youngest to save her…._" Fleur made their tale into a bedtime story.

Hermione listened as far as she could. She loved the sound of Fleur's voice. Fleur watched as her English Girl, slipped off to sleep. Fleur settle back and waited for a few moments, and then stood. Narcissa looked busy and Poppy did paperwork on all the champions so she could replenish her stores. Narcissa looked up and caught Fleur's eye. They caught, and blazed like the sun, then Narcissa looked away. Fleur went back to the carriage to bathe, and then to change into something much warmer. Narcissa looked to Hermione. Sometimes she hated being fluent in French.

**Saved and Departed**

She woke to the soft stroking of a rough thumb across the back of her hand. Hermione opened her eyes. Pain is all she felt, and then she looked and found dark hair and a boy with a book in his lap.

"What are you working on?" Hermione asking in a cracked and ragged voice. Harry sputtered and turned. The book fell to his feel.

"Harry, books have souls too. Pick the book up and treat it with respect," Hermione chastised and smiled as Harry bent over and pick the book up and placed it on Hermione's cot. He looked at her and his face looked weird.

"I thought you died," He said as he broke into tears clutching her hand, then Luna and Ron walked in with Ginny. They all looked the same as Harry … weird.

Well I'm not dead, sorry Luna you still have a roommate," Hermione quipped lightly with her rough voice. Luna simply smiled with glistening eyes.

"Luna, how did you know I was going to have to Hungarian Horned tail?' Hermione asked as she thought back to her drawing for her challenge. Luna simply smiled and looked away as if she was tracking something.

"Don't mind her, we are here now," Ron said and dove for her hand that Harry let go of. Hermione politely took her hand from his and his face fell into a frown.

"I do not like to be touched Ron, I am sorry, but I am ever grateful you came to see me. Thank you," then Hermione looked to Ginny who had narrowed eyes and had a mischievous smile. She slipped to the other side of the bed. She looked to her brother, and slipped a kiss to Hermione's cheek, and whispered in her ear.

"Only the famous Fleur Delacour can touch the mighty Hermione Granger," Ginny said and pulled away with a laugh as Hermione turned red.

"Yes, well…" Hermione cleared her throat and put her hand across her lap folded, and then very dignified, "I have no comment," Hermione eyed Ginny, and the girl zipped her lips with her fingers. Hermione reached out for Ginny and the girl took her hand and then reached out for Harry.

"Thank you, guys. I promise I will be back as soon as I can. I am, hoping for tomorrow, but they may extend it. Can you bring me our homework Harry?" Hermione asked but Harry laughed.

"I had Ginny go through your workbooks, and scrolls. You are weeks ahead. Take it easy," Harry said.

"But I am bored," Hermione replied. Harry patted her arm.

"Then I will bring you your class work 'Mione," Ron exclaimed valiantly chest puffed out and smiling as if he won the quidditch cup. Hermione sighed.

"I appreciate my FRIEND, giving me my HOMEWORK that I MISSED," Hermione said to Ron, and yet he still smiled with a rosy tint to his cheeks and then shot off yelling her he will get it now.

"Guys, he has no chance in hell, does me not know this?" Hermione looked to her friends. The chuckled.

"I told you I would let the nargles lead you to the other one. Your situation is once in a millennium, and yet so very difficult. Be patient Hermione, it will work out. By the way they are serving roast, carrots, and red potatoes. I know they are your favorite. Would you like some?" Luna flabbergasted everyone in attendance but Hermione.

"Yes, little waif, I would love that, but maybe half the regular portion, please," Hermione said to the elfish girl. Luna smiled and shot off. Her task was to get dinner, half proportioned, she could do that easily.

Harry and Ginny were felt.

"So, I will tell you I am angry I was not chosen to be in your dorm, but I get Luna," Ginny said with a half-smile, but a bit of anger.

"I told McGonagall my choices and she agreed that Luna was having a hard time of it. We all know you can hex the balls off a gnat, Gin," Hermione laughed as Harry shifted slightly. Harry smiled and Ginny laughed.

"Na, I am happy you are both sort of taking care of each other. You seemed to be at ease around her," Ginny said.

"Well, at first I thought is was shite, and then she predicted the dragon I would be paired with, among other things," Hermione trailed off thinking of Narcissa and Fleur. Hermione squirmed with minimal pain. Ok a lot of pain , but she still wanted the hell out of this bed.

"She is fun, and very accurate, you just have to listen to her," Ginny said.

"I want her as a friend Gin, not an oracle. She is sweet, and wholehearted, in her own way," Hermione stood up for Luna.

"Hey, Hey, I know. We are friends. I never thought she would be rooming with you," Ginny said and Hermione clasped Ginny's hand.

"I miss you too," Hermione said to her friend, and then turned to Harry. He was pale and looked as if he almost lost the world. Ginny left to get to class.

"Harry," Hermione said and then Harry turned around and looked at her, clutched her hand, and then sobbed.

"Never, ever, can I lose you Hermione," the boy sobbed. Hermione couldn't do anything but feel the discomfort of tears on her hand.

"Harry, I am fine, well in a manner of speaking," she said. She didn't forget. Ginny made it apparent, her right hand functioned, but there was no feeling as of yet, just small tingles in the fingertips.

"Hermione, you almost bloody died," the boy said, and then she pulled her hand from him and placed it on his head.

"You will be there for me right?" he asked and he glossed up with bright open eyes and nodded fervently," Then all I can ask for is you shelter me in your arms when I need it," Narcissa looked from around the curtain and stood there watching. Hermione saw her and then addressed Harry.

"I don't know what is happening, I don't know what WILL happen, all I know is we can do this together. You have my back, and I got the research as always," Hermione smiled, and Harry nodded as she stood. He sniffed into his Hogwarts sleeve.

"I will always have your back," Harry said, and he moved to walk away but Hermione held him fast.

"Could you please explain to Ron that I am not his type, seriously not his type," Hermione asked, and Harry smiled rakishly.

"That I can do, Lady Hermione," Harry kissed the back of her hand, and floated off.

"You are lucky I don't have my wand you twit," she called after him to a chorus of laughter.

Hermione smiled as the door shut and then her smiled slipped into a mask. She tried for emotionless yet inviting. She didn't want to push anyone away, but they didn't need to see her emotions, and how much of her life had been ruled by them. She looked back over to the curtain and Lady Malfoy still stood there.

"Could we talk?" Hermione asked softly as she broke her gaze from Narcissa and looked to the wooden doors of the infirmary.

Narcissa could do nothing more than walk toward Hermione. Just as she could do nothing more than to look into Fleur's eyes, and if Fleur would but ask, just as Hermione she would never deny her witches, except for one thing. Her. She would never be able to give herself to them, ever just to keep them safe.

Narcissa sat beside Hermione's bed side. She sat straight, ridged, as if this were their first meeting ever. Narcissa looked as if she was a stuck-up snob from hell, simply playing at healer.

"I know," Hermione said as she looked at Narcissa. Narcissa gave no indication of having heard except for the small I know.

"I don't think you do Miss Granger," Narcissa said coldly.

"Bugger this!" Hermione said and threw the covers from her body and threw her legs to the other side of the bed, "I can bloody well take care of myself, I don't need…" she was cut off. Hands pulled her back into a body that sat on her bed. Then the body swiftly placed her on the cot.

"You need to recover," Narcissa said as she moved and tucked Hermione in. Hermione saw it, she freaking felt the spark. It was the same spark as Fleur when she settled against her body this morning. Hermione threw the covers back and stared down the woman before her. Blue on brown, challenging. Waiting for the next moment, and to see who would move next.

"I will leave this room, Narcissa," Hermione said in a low growl. Narcissa felt the stirring inside of her at the growl. Could this be her Veela, her beast?

In her contemplation Narcissa didn't see the girl wandlessly accio her wand, and then magically get dressed in her clothes. She was adamant. Narcissa watched this with a bit of fascination, and then her head snapped too.

Hermione began to shuffle to the door.

"Stop, Miss Granger," Narcissa called out. Hermione paused for a split second, grit her teeth, and clenched her jaw and then moved forward.

"Hermione, stop," Narcissa said close to her ear, and yet not touching her as she was halfway to the door. Hermione huffed and then walked further, and finally reached the door as a hand landed on her own as she landed on the huge doorknob to open the great wooded doors.

Narcissa practically enveloped Hermione. Hermione took in the way Narcissa breathed in her hair, and the way Narcissa's thumb slightly moved over her own skin. Hermione sighed, and pulled on the door. She stepped out and turned around brown on blue.

"I understand perfect French," Hermione said, "Tell that to the other half of our heart. I'll see you at 3 o'clock today in the regular scheduled tutorial avenue," and Narcissa was blasted back from the door, not by a spell, but by the depths of her soul.

Narcissa looked on a Chronos spell. That was in four hours.

Hermione went to the carriage slowly and asked for Fleur. After a while Fleur reluctantly came out, but upon seeing Hermione she ran to the girl. Hermione luckily transfigured her tank top from the trial, since that's what she wore then not having a chance to go to her dorms, into a walking cane.

"You, and I am not taking no for an answer, will meet at 2:40 at bottom of the steps of the Grande Stairway," Hermione demanded.

Fleur was taken back by this assertiveness by Hermione. She liked it, a lot, but what was wrong? Hermione seemed to sense the girl's hesitancy.

"I am Hermione, we shared a breakfast of French bread and bananas on the day of our trial. I laid back and you went to take the bread from my stomach, but I stopped you telling you I was saving it for later because I couldn't keep food down easily," Hemione said.

"Smart way of detection, it was way too many facts that I would need but I appreciate it," Fleur said as she walked to Hermione and with her eyes asked, and Hermione nodded. Fleur put her arms around Hermione.

"Meet me there, please." Hermione said and then Fleur nodded as she let her go and then the girl hobbled to the doors of Hogwarts.

"By the way, non ange, I can speak French," Hermione added. It was the look in Fleur's eyes that spoke volumes. Fleur's, spoke of hope, and love and forgiveness and despair. Hermione investigated Fleur's. She narrowed her eyes. Fleur realized she had taken advantage of the fact that the girl might not have known French. Stupid! Of course, she knew French. Only her mate would be intelligent enough to learn multiple languages. She would not be surprised if she was halfway through Bulgarian.

"We have a lot to talk about love," the Hermione turned and walked to the castle.

Hermione was strong, she was capable and then she felt her body, she was doomed. She collapsed as a herd of Slytherins walked by. Someone lifted her shoulders. She stared into grey no silver, no... bah… blue grey shifting eyes.

"Draco, you would be filthy by handling a mudblood, put me down now," Hermione jested not in the mood for hexes or jinxes. Draco paid no heed to the people around him. She bested a dragon after all. It earned her points.

"I'm tired Draco," Hermione said as she curled into his chest as he carried her. She was unconscious by the time he burst through the door. Draco met his mothers' eyes and she saw his burden and she jumped to him. She laid Hermione out the cot she just vacated, maybe she will get used to the view, snapped the dark side of her.

It was her son that stood there, shifting from foot to foot, hoping, and wondering.

"Mother, she is a wonderful witch for a mudblood, but why is she so important to you?" Draco asked and Narcissa looked to him. He saw something there that was never before present. He stepped back and looked to Hermione and Narcissa.

"Love?" he whispered, and Narcissa dove for him, on her knees.

"Draco, stop," Narcissa pled, "Someday when you find a person that wracks your brain, enthralls your mind, and makes every part of your body and soul ignite, all upon meeting them, let me know. We have much to talk about," Narcissa looked at her son as he nods and swallows.

"That sounds… painful," he says. And Narcissa smiled as she looks at Hermione.

"Sometimes, sometimes it is only the touch of a wrist," she says, and then she began to tuck the girl in. Hermione only needed more rest and that damnable potion from Severus.

"Draco, would you like to learn the dark arts and apply it into a dueling aspect?" Narcissa asked hoping her son said yes.

"Yes, but who would teach me?" Draco asked and Narcissa smiled softly.

"Be at the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. When you are there I will explain more. At three every afternoon," she gave to her son.

"She will be there won't she?" he asked.

"Yes," Narcissa answered, looking on the girl.

"I will keep your secret. No, I will keep our secret," Draco said honorably.

"My Little Dragon, it is much more complicated than Miss Granger dear love," she confessed, and her son lifted his brow.

"Your secrets are mine. I will protect you, always," Narcissa lifted her hand and palmed his cheek. She cast a Chronos spell.

Less than three hours, damn.

"Meet me there at three love," Narcissa said and then dismissed Draco. She watched Hermione, she loathed seeing her like this, but those damn threads of fate.

As she looked, as she watched, they dug their claws into her heart. She moved away. A heart of ice can help the girl the most. So, a heart of ice she will be… with the buffer of her son.


	9. Gladiolus

Hey every one,

I just want to say this chapter, in my opinion , is not my best. I dont really like it but I wasn't sure how to fix it. This are getting weird, and Hermione is a bit twisted, but i think she is tired of everything. Fleur is like her knight and shining armor and Narcissa is the frost on wild blueberries. Its just nuts.

Gladiolus ~ You pierce my heart

Draco Malfoy sat in the astronomy tower and looked out over the grounds. When people were not in class, they would usually vacate the tower, except for a very select few brooders. He was included in this elite, as was Granger the Mudblood, his mother, and of course the batty Headmaster himself. Sometimes he would spot a cat, and a very interesting looking panther in the shadows, but Draco always left animals alone. He never spoke freely in front of them. He wasn't stupid. He was an animagus himself as was his mother. His father… well he never got around to it.

It all happened that very first day he went to Barnabus the Barmy's portrait. He met his mother, but she was changed. She arrived early. And paced, and when he came along, she stopped. She stood in the corner hands folded before her, picture perfect, grace like arctic glacial ice. He stood next to her and faced any oncoming traffic. She placed a notice me not spell over the two. And he looked to her as she sighed.

"What happened?" he asked. Her gaze was far, distance wasn't even a measurement. This farness was measured in lengths of one's heart, and how far that heart can go before it is unraveled into madness.

"She woke," Narcissa said and then sideways looked at Draco. She unclasped her hands and reached for one of his. "She said not a word as I hovered over her, and she called upon a house elf, and had a conversation with him behind wards I could not break. This house elf was even clever enough to ward her mouth so I could not read her lips. She took one more look at me, and then vanished with the house elf," Narcissa sighed and clutched Draco's hand once.

He felt out of his league with this information. He was talking to his mother about loving a classmate of his. He had to cringe at the thought. She was a Mudblood to boot. What in the hell was his mother doing falling in love with a girl his age, illegal mind you if anything physical happened, and then the girl was an abomination being a mudblood? Well, the mudblood aspect was according to his father. But still Watching Granger get impaled, slung around, and then walked on her own feet toward the tent, blood trailing behind her…. He often wondered if he could do that himself. He shook his head. No, he didn't like heroics or pain.

His mother shifted, and let go of his hand, and then Hermione and the French champion came to the portrait. Hermione thought and paced as she was supposed to then immediately snapped her head toward them when the room of requirement opened. Draco was caught in the gaze of the witch who could end him, and he knew it, Hermione was ferocious. Then Fleur clasped her arm and she calmed and went into the room.

Narcissa made to follow and so did Draco. Narcissa made it through the portrait, Draco ended up in an Incarcerous. Hit the ground Hard. His face hit the floor and Narcissa was next to him healing him. He spat blood. Everyone looked around, but two witches looked to the other. It wasn't their cavern. It was a pleasant reading room, fire included with a table for tea set for three. Hermione sighed, now four. Hermione limped to the table and Fleur held the chair for her. Hermione smiled and thanked the Frenchwoman kindly and then the pair looked to Narcissa and Draco.

Hermione waved her wand silently freeing Draco form his ropes.

"Draco was not invited to this gathering, Lady Malfoy," Hermione stated as she took a sip of her tea. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Hermione and Hermione glared right back. "Fine then, Draco I think you need to know your mother is part…" She never got to finish as Narcissa wandlessly cast a silencing spell. Fleur, amused, cleared it with a finite incantatum, "Thank you she is part Veela, that makes you Veela, and beast. Not a pureblood prince your fucking ass seems to prance around with," Hermione paused, glaring at Narcissa.

"Mother?" Draco asked, and then Narcissa took him by the hand, and guided him to the table. Hermione cocked her head and opened her month but Narcissa lifted a hand. Hermione waited out of respect for her… mentor. She admitted the taste was like gritty dirt in her mouth now that she knew the truth.

"My Dragon, a long time ago a Veela bedded a Black," Narcissa began but Hermione knew this was half through. She wasn't sure how, but a half truth was a half lie so she sighed heavily and glared at Narcissa, "Fine, she married a Black, anyways, I have Veela blood my Dragon. I am not…" Narcissa swallowed as her son clutched her hand.

"Purity is overrated," then he looked to Hermione and Fleur, "But I still hate you," Draco said off the cuff. Fleur growled and went to throttle to boy, but Hermione stayed the Veela.

"I hate you as well you entitled twat," Hermione said and smiled as everyone in the room cringed at her obscenity. But Hermione looked at Narcissa and then sighed.

"Do you wish him to be here for this?" Hermione asked giving Narcissa a chance, an outlet. Narcissa thought, she looked at Draco.

"What you find out here will change everything. Can you keep that secret?" She asked and he nodded. Then she immediately stormed his mind. It was dizzying, and uncomfortable, and he felt like spewing forth the contents of his stomach. Narcissa saw his secrets. A lot of them were very interesting.

"We need to work on your Occlemency," Then Narcissa looked up unthreateningly, and bore into Hermione's. Books, books, and more book. She tore down the vale, shelves of books, shelves upon shelves. She growled and tore it down, magazines, pictures, then muggle movies. She tore every one of them down until she was tired of tearing down barriers. She let go of Hermione. She sat back.

"I believe we require advanced Occlumency for you." Narcissa looked her straight in the eyes, "We will rip you apart," Narcissa smiled as she thought of Severus wanting nothing more than to split this girls mind open like a melon. It was a twisted spark of hers, but she wished her witch to be safe. Who else to keep her safe than the ultimate betweener.

Hermione looked to Draco and the boy looked to her.

"Thank you for taking me back to the infirmary. So, things required my attention," Hermione stated as both women looked on her both in pride, and then in sorrow. They put her there. "Draco for this, I will not be a common Gryffindor git, and you will not be a Slytherin snake. We will be protecting something fundamentally altering," Hermione looked between Fleur, and Narcissa, "We will be protecting our hearts, our lives and our souls," Hermione began, and it was then too many small things happened at one time.

Fleur gasped and held her hand to her perfect 'O' of a mouth, Narcissa's breath seized, and Draco stopped …. Everything. Hermione snapped between his eyes and he nodded, he was still there.

"Draco, this will get personal, do you wish to stay?" Hermione asked.

"My mother's secrets are my own as mine are hers. I will protect them with everything I have," Draco said casually then Hermione leaned over. She couldn't help it. His eyes connected with hers.

"If you betray us, I will flay you alive, cast a replenishing charm, and flay you once every day for the rest of your miserable, racist, demented life," Hermione gritted.

Two things happened. Fleur looked excited. Fleur had loved Hermione before, but seeing this slightly darker side of her mate, even though she had yet to claim her she knew Hermione was her destined, she felt her blood spike and jet through her veins, and her head become light with Hermione's own dominance. Narcissa, however, was of two minds. Protect her son, and then the spike of warmth that corralled between her legs. Hermione's voice, her actions, and her decisiveness left her in a pit of liquid golden arousal mixed with shame for she should be protecting her son. Luckily for Draco protectiveness won above a good romp in the sheets… or a lifetime of love… or an eternity of sharing one's heart. Narcissa shook herself. Looked at both witches. Hermione was menacing, while Fleur was…. Well Fleur was covetous.

"Narcissa, He needs to leave," Fleur said softly but the tone was there. Draco looked to his mother. Narcissa sighed. But Hermione spoke.

"Fleur and I are your mother's magical, and Veela mates, hence I'm your intended stepmom. Do you want to stay around now for this conversation?" Hermione asked. Draco stood immediately. Looked down to his mother. For some reason he knew he was leaving her without an ally, but Granger being his stepmom… ew.

Before he felt it was his mother's soft-spoken voice.

"You did not have to do that," Narcissa said.

"You have no idea what your son has done to me. So, a little mental scarring is well worth the years of pain he has caused me," Hermione said to his mother. He looked back. His mother had inadvertently moved her chair closer to the three, so it wasn't 1 on 2 but more of a conversation. He saw the way she flited glances at the Blonde, then to Hermione. Draco shook his head. He left, and never spoke to any of them.

Now he found himself in the astronomy tower, the panther edged over. He ignored it. He trusted it, but it was still Hogwarts where anything would happen, and we would not want to turn up like moaning Myrtle of the Astronomy Tower. He let himself settle with the thundersleet. Yeah, it was a thing he found out from… wait for it… Hermione.

When he thought about the girl, he could not help but think one messed up thing.

She was Perfect for his mother.

He rubbed his face and then there was a nudge on his side and then he looked. The panther looked on him as …. He looked, she sat down. He risked a moment and placed his hand on her back and stroked down her silken form.

"Too many things my shadow friend. I am afraid of too many things. They have happened, they will happen, and," Draco stopped, he caught himself and looked at his wand, "and they will continue to happen," He whispered as he looked out over the grounds with sleet falling but the phenomenon of thunder and lightning booming overhead. One such strike of lightning flashed in the middle of the paddock. He looked and the panther was gone. But who was to come up the stairs? Granger.

He adopted a stern look as he looked out. He noticed she limped less, and she no longer used her cane. She still grasped her right fist. Yet they stayed like that. Silent, and wondering. Yet it was not either of them that broke their silence. They both turned.

"You have a lot to learn about bloodlines little sorcerers," Laughed a throaty, yet familiar laugh that Hermione knew so well. Hermione eased back while Draco stayed on edge, wand slowly coming to the side. Hermione caught his wrist and he snapped his eyes to her, then she looked.

"Draco, Hermione, why are you up her after curfew?" Madame Pomfrey asked looking out over the grounds.

"Best view for a show, Madame," Hermione replied with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

"Draco?" the matron asked and then he stood.

"I do not have to tell you why I came to think… healer," he sneered and began to storm off.

"Too much of your father means not enough of your mothers understanding," Poppy simply iterated to the young man. He paused, listened, nodded then went downstairs. Hermione was left to the tower.

"Now my little apprentice, I have you know I had to work hard to track your Barmy butt down so I can give you this," Poppy said with a smile. Hermione took it and looked at the large jar of … she unscrewed the top and gagged.. Foul smelling paste. She placed it to the side and looked out over the grounds.

"Hermione, that is a dragon spike infused healing potion and all you can do is nod and look over the grounds?" Poppy asked confused but pushing the girl.

"I would risk a shoulder injury a thousand time to make two wonderful witches smile for the rest of their lives. Live contentedly, not a care in the world, never missing … well… me. I never thought I would be tied this way and as I think about it, and the end of the year… it's a forsaken element fate had either never count upon, or is using us for a larger plan," Hermione sighed and stood taking the jar with her, "I feel like fate is like Dumbledore on coke. All ramped up, sometimes with a destination, sometimes just to be, with no mind of how fatal it is being for those involved," Hermione whispered.

"Why fatal?" Poppy asked worrying her apprentice was suicidal, but Hermione looked down.

"Don't ask me how, but your restricted section has a few books on Veela bonds," Hermione then looked out, "No matter how small the bond, if it is broken, you deteriorate. With a triad, if one refused, the other two will live as half a soul, slowly, over time, regretting, hating, and wishing death to the other in the relationship," Hermione whispered her facts and Poppy's eyes grew large.

"You found these in our restricted section?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, but I have been there before. I was never able to read those books until now. I think it has to do with the Veela blood, and its bond mates," Hermione slowly turned to Poppy.

"So, how do I use this foul-smelling paste," Hermione asked with a wider smile. Poppy only smiled and showed her how to apply is. It was nothing more than a simple once over like a triple antibiotic crème, but Hermione sat and breathed through the almost painful sensation of the wound finally sewing itself back together again. What hurt the most was that it was two wounds, entry and exit wounds. It could have been over, but the duel wounds took the breath from her lungs and Hermione dropped to her knees.

Below her before Poppy could see to Hermione the carriage door flew open. Blonde hair flew from the carriage and ran to the castle. Poppy sighed. She took her to the Grande Stair well. Fleur skittered to a halt. Poppy beckoned Fleur to come, and then told her of where Hermione's quarters were and to not mind the wall if she was in contact with Hermione.

Fleur moved quickly after casting a feather weight charm, she lifted her English girl in her arms, and she walked briskly in the direction Pomfrey told her. She was near manic… and then she turned, she gulped as she stuck out a foot and it vanished. She pulled it back.

Hermione groaned and her breathing hitched.

Fleur flew through the barrier, and then to the wall. The portrait took in Hermione's form and then admitted them, but immediately there was a house elf. An ominous little man. She sighed. Her family had these types at well.

"Shadow elf, please help me, which is hers," as she looked between the rooms.

"Obviously the one unoccupied," the elf snipped, but Fleur looked down on him. He was of no use. Began to walk to the right door and then he ah-ah-ah-ed and she turned to the left door. She was in Hermione's quarters. She knew it by the parchments to the left and the books amassed to the right of them. Fleur lay Hermione down. She looked her over.

She could not describe the sensation that caused her to explode out in the night. All of a sudden, her shoulder seared as if impaled. She looked to her arms, and nothing was there, just a tingling warmth. She pulled on clothes, then threw herself out into the storm with one thought on her mind. Hermione. When she found her, she was at the staircases, and Fleur was happy to see her, then the Medi-witch gave her over. Perplexed Fleur took Hermione and followed directions. Now she was here in Hermione's quarters and she knew not what to do.

A hand. Warm, smooth. Fleur sat shocked still as that hand reached for her. Then the other lifted slowly up. Fleur watched every movement. Her breathing hitched when fingers glided into her hair, clutched her locks firmly then kneaded her scalp, then Hermione's arms, and hands brought her down. Hermione then opened her eyes.

"Ma Chere," Fleur breathed heavily, "If you do not let me go, I will not be held accountable for my actions," the Veela warned. Hermione loosened her grip but did not pull her hands from Fleur's head and neck.

"What do you want Fleur?" Hermione asked, her voice throaty from pain. Fleur closed her eyes and breathed in as she collected. She tried to block out the voices inside of her, growling, screaming to take the witch in from of her, below her.

She opened Her eyes and met Hermione's. They were sympathetic and loving. Completely older than her meager 15 years. Yet Fleur was drawn to them. This was the side of the Veela she hated. To take, to claim, to conquer her mate. Then again, Hermione would never stand for that being an advocate for equality.

"I want…" Fleur clenched her eyes shut, still in Hermione's quasi embrace. She felt hands in her hair and arms unwilling to let her go. Her Veela and her human side wanted to take the little witch, her beastly heart almost succeeded, but her head, and her soul stayed her actions, but not her truth.

"I want everything," Fleur finally replied as she opened her eyes. She saw Hermione gasp. She felt the little witch in her arms tense up.

"Your Veela eyes are magnificent," Hermione said and calmed as she said so, but it was Fleur's turn to tense. She jerked from Hermione as if bitten. She covered her face with her hands and willed herself to take control. But hands, soft hands tried to pry away Fleur's hands from her eyes.

Finally, with both of Fleur's hands encased in Hermione's, and Fleur's looking down as they faced each other, but Fleur did not open her eyes.

"Will you hurt me?" asked Hermione and Fleur shook her head.

"Do you... do you …?" Hermione couldn't complete the question. Being physical with this wonderful young woman had crossed Hermione's mind but she could not verbalize it. Hearing Hermione stammer was all it took for the young Veela too look at her. Hermione smiled but her heart sped up. Her eyes were like a star bursts of aqua blue and ice blue colors, etched In a black like kohl. She never knew eyes could look like this, look so … enchanting.

"I do," Fleur said, confirming something Hermione was feeling but unsure of what exactly it was, and as Fleur tilted forward, Hermione knew to move to the side. Offer her throat to the beast before her. Lips upon her throat, and then finally Fleur sank into the column of her throat. But…. But…

"A hickey? Really?" Hermione asked indignantly but smiling all the while. Fleur smiled. She could never explain the pull she had to Narcissa, and she could never explain that she knew Hermione was not ready for that, to be bonded with a Veela, be bonded with a Veela that will leave her at the end of the year. No, never would she subject Hermione to such a fate. Fleur's blood ran cold. Now she sounded like Narcissa.

"It's late, sleep with me you damned Veela, but keep it above the clothes," Hermione said, and Fleur only smiled. Inside and out, she was finding peace with her lot in the unfortunate situation, and part of her knows Hermione is too. It was as if the girl knew Fleur could not take her, claim her, love her the way Fleur wished to love the girl. When Fleur curled and arm around Hermione's waist she sighed, content with only this for as long as she could have it.

**Across Space...**

Narcissa was in bed with Lucius. As was their once a quarterly union. She felt a visceral pinch in her chest, and her heart give way as he was inside of her. When she finished, she realized her thoughts were not of her husband. He grinned as he felt her release when they came together. She smiled back to her husband trying to keep up to good Pureblood wife act, even though she felt a piece of her soul slip away.

Later looking out a window, cleaned and in her own room Narcissa thought on her acts this evening. Could she keep up this… farce forever? Leaving Hermione and Fleur? Suddenly a searing stab shot through her shoulder. She dropped her teacup as her hands scurried over her clothes to rip them from her skin. Tears blurred her sight. When her hand finally ripped at the top of her dressing gown, she gasped as she saw her skin was pale, smooth, and blemish free. Her breathing grew more and more frantic, and it was then she felt a ghost of an embrace. Strong loving arms surrounding her a cocoon of warmth. Then she swallowed as she felt ghost of a touch upon her throat as if a phantom kiss was placed right above her pulse.

After a while she felt it in her heart. It was enough to double her over, and in that moment, she knew her witches were together. They were… TOGETHER. Narcissa sat in an armchair thinking of the two witches, she called her own… Together. Yes, she told Fleur to make Hermione Happy, but gods, she didn't mean right this damn moment…. Did she? Maybe she was blowing things out of proportion, Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was feeling what she wished she could from then and for all eternity. She shifted and watched the storm creep in.

Fleur's words danced up on her thought. 'I do not envy a woman with two mates,' and yet Narcissa let it go. To who was Fleur really talking about? Was if Herself, or was it Hermione?

After all she did to distance herself… did it matter?

No… it did not. She would train Hermione. After that she was done.

End of story.

Maybe.

Hopefully.


	10. Liatris

Hey Guys,

So now this is my sole piece of entertainment until I get a wild hair and want to write something different.

With this chapter I feel like I fixed the last chapter, kinda put everyone on track with the collective angst. We will see. Also... how far into the muck is Narcissa... hmmm?

As always Enjoy,

Snow

* * *

Liatris ~ I will try again

It was days since she woke to an empty bed. After that initial morning it was harder and harder to sleep and wake on her own. Hermione fully understood, somehow, that giving her throat to Fleur was an ultimate sign of submission and trust. It also seemed to shift something in their relationship. She wasn't one of those girls that fawned over the pretty ones, or drooled over, as Ron would say, those pretty birds in their short skirts. No, she was Hermione Granger, and she would not become a drooling fawning mass of hormones and emotion, but every morning, lunch and dinner she looked around from her friends, or from her books and found two different pairs of blue eyes.

She smiled at Fleur and nodded her looks then turned to her friends. Hermione's gut clenched as Fleur turned to her Beauxbaton's classmates and rattled on in French. Many were giving Fleur a hard time for earning the gaze of Hermione, but Hermione paid it no heed. She knew her mind, and it could override her heart. She just cursed her hormones for coming onto Fleur the way she did that night. She wasn't sure about how it was taken, or if she would have been rejected. What if that small love bite, that was nothing more than suction, and left no mare upon her skin the next morning was her rejection?

Movement happened out of the corner of Hermione's eye and she saw the other half of her issue. Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione watched with narrowed eyes and tracked the woman across the Great Hall. Narcissa didn't acknowledge either Fleur or herself. She stood tall, and cold as she walked as if she were gliding on ice skates to the open doors and went on toward the infirmary, or so Hermione assumed. Hermione looked to the other blonde that occupied her thoughts. A pang hit her deep when she watched Fleur follow Narcissa with her eyes.

Hermione shook thoughts of love and want from her mind. She had an egg to crack and crack it she will. She carried the blasted things everywhere, shrank it down to fit in her pocket in case it decided to do… something.

Hermione was called out for studying the egg instead of her healing books one afternoon in early December. She tended to work closely with Madame Pomfrey lately. She would look around and saw that Narcissa was either occupied by a student, or stocking her stores. Hermione's eyes were caught as well as studying the egg.

"I told her I will be taking over your Medi-witch apprenticeship," Poppy said as she bopped the girl up the back of her head softly with the flat of a book and a smile. Hermione smiled softly back and took the next tome and read the cover_. Advanced Healing… Just Don't Kill Anybody by Dr. Nicole Blackwell. _Hermione furrowed her brow.

"This particular healer was shortly a Muggle nurse, briefly for no more than a year, and an accomplished healer in the wizarding world. She gained her mastery by making this particular book. She is very dry, but it you look there is a hint of magic and humor in this muggle textbook," Poppy said as Hermione looked down and opened the cover.

"Why are you my tutor now? Did…" Hermione sighed took a deep breath and pinned Poppy with a fierce look, brave, yet kind, "Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked clearly, no brake in her question. On the inside however, she was wobbling like a newborn fawn.

"No, Young One, it's just that when you took over looking after Miss Delacour, we both realized you needed more," Made Pomfrey stood with a smile.

"More what?" Hermione asked confused, and the medi-witch turned with mischief in her eyes.

"Everything," Poppy said and then went to her office to get caught up on the paperwork for the day. Hermione looked down and sighed. She looked once more at her egg, and then shook her head. She studied, and began to take notes, but the more she read the more immersed in the book she was and forgot to take her notes.

There was a clear of a throat, but Hermione ignored it. Then a sigh and yet it didn't faze Hermione. Being around a house full of Gryffindors in the common room when she was studying was nothing new. Finally, someone reached for the book, index finger in the pages and took the book from the girl.

"Hey, give that back," Hermione whined, and growled at the same time. It was strange, and yet Hermione shrugged her shoulders slightly as if hearing her voice for the first time in hours.

"it is time for Dinner in the Great Hall, Miss Granger," came that soft voice that made Hermione's insides liquefy. Hermione closed her eyes, collecting herself. Then opened them. Blue met brown, and for a split second Narcissa was unguarded. Hermione felt her own eyes, and brow relax, then Narcissa threw up her walls. Hermione set her shoulders. Held her hand out for her book.

"I believe that is my new required reading," Hermione said. Narcissa stood there holding the book looking at Hermione, staring at her. Hermione reached for the book that was folded slightly in Narcissa's arms. Narcissa stood firm not flinching yet everything in her wanted to recoil from the girl's touch.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she took the book slowly from Narcissa, her finger in the pages now bookmarked when Narcissa held her place. Hermione stood, and Narcissa did not move. Hermione felt the heat from the witch next to her, and yet she looked as unforgiving, as unyielding as a glacier of ice. Hermione looked into those eyes. Eyes that now made so much more since to her.

"When will we return to our lessons?" Hermione gritted through the discomfort and tried with all she was to not seemed fazed.

"When you are healed," Narcissa said. Hermione scoffed. Then Narcissa's hand came down onto Hermione's shoulder. Hermione didn't wince, didn't bend to Narcissa's example, but she could not fight the clench of her jaw. Then Narcissa squeezed slightly. Finally, Hermione hissed and Narcissa simply lay her hand on Hermione's shoulder keeping her upright.

"Little Witch," Narcissa said softly. Hermione had not heard that tone from her since the day after her trial and her eyes instantly found Narcissa's, "When you are healed. I wish not to hurt you," Narcissa said in a whisper. Hermione shrugged off Narcissa's hand gently with her right hand.

"Yet you hurt Fleur so brazenly," Hermione whispered. Narcissa's eyes narrowed as if pinched at the thought, and then Hermione went to walkway, but her body would not continue. She looked back and found her hand in Narcissa's. Hermione's brow furrowed as Narcissa let go of Hermione's hand. The girl looked at her fingers, wiggled them, clenched a fist, and rotated her wrist.

"Miss Granger," Narcissa began and Hermione sighed and looked at Narcissa. Then the woman, for once let her wall down halfway so the woman her self could peek over and yet still keep Hermione out.

"Can you feel my hand in your hand?" Narcissa asked as she reached for Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes, with no answer. Narcissa slid her hand up the inside of Hermione's robe sleeve. Nothing, "Now?" the older witch asked and Narcissa received a shake of Hermione's head in response.

"Poppy," Narcissa called the older witch over.

"I am fine, it will pass, please…" Hermione said and yet two witches now stood before her.

"Ill put up a curtain," Narcissa said and Poppy indicated to Hermione. They watched the girl. They watched her barely fumble with her clasps and ties, and then barely fumble with her buttons.

"Finite," Narcissa whispered with her wand, and then Hermione's right-hand fingers worked, but they were not as accurate. Hermione tried over and over to get the buttons done on her white dress shirt but then tears began. Hermione's head fell forward. She was defeated by a simple finite. She found a spell that could fasten all her things for her and vice versa and she practiced it till she was about to pass out wordless and wandlessly to look normal. But Narcissa, the clever witch, finite the enchantment and then Hermione could only lower her head, and then her hands.

"Poppy," Narcissa said gently and then the medi-witch understood, and they switched positions.

Hermione's eyes were closed, but it was the soft tug of her shirt, and hands at her neck buttons that made her open her eyes. Narcissa slowly, gently unbuttoned Hermione's shirt. Hermione dared not to look up, but in the same her body thought it prudent to breathe. Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She clenched her jaw and stared at the black of Narcissa's robes. She breathed, in and out trying to ignore the emotions she longed to convey but had no idea how. She wanted to hold the woman, but in most aspects, she wanted to be held by her. Not once had Narcissa held her… except for in their cave in the room of requirement.

Fingers slid to her collar and slipped Hermione's right shoulder off and then Narcissa gently pulled down to see the whole arm.

"Damn," Poppy said as she breathed and Hermione sighed once more, eyes unfocused, and clenching jaw.

"Hermione," Narcissa said getting the teenagers attention but all Hermione did was look into her robs, clench her jaw and breathe in and out. "I am going to slip your hand through your sleeve, dear," Narcissa said softly.

Hermione did not answer. Narcissa looked briefly to Poppy and the healer shrugged but nodded. Narcissa took Hermione's arm and took it from its sleeve and yet kept the girl more or less clothed. Even her tie was still about her neck. Narcissa straightened Hermione's arm and then touched her fingertips., then her palm, and then along her forearm.

"Can you feel any of this?" Narcissa asked in a whisper. Hermione finally looked up. It wasn't the question, in wasn't how it was asked. It was Narcissa's tone. Hermione could feel it, she could hear the pain in the voice. Hermione tried to pull her arm back, and ignore the issue, but she couldn't feel Narcissa's grip on her arm. She could not feel her own arm being resisted by Narcissa's pull. Hermione sighed.

"Please," Hermione said in a whisper and yet she saw Narcissa's grip tighten, but she never felt it. A part in Hermione broke. She would never be able to feel her, or Fleur with this hand, this arm.

"Please," Hermione said once more with a crack in her voice and tears about to flood her eyes, "Leave the mudblood alone," Hermione said as she looked finally into Narcissa's eyes.

"You are not a mudblood, you are a brilliant witch, you…"

"I am quickly becoming bonded to Veela's no matter how diluted their blood may be. Isn't it laughable to you Purebloods? The beasts who wallow in fifth, in dirt. The Veela's and the Mudblood," Hermione's edge left her voice, "I don't want to drag you through the mud, dirty your reputation, sully your name, but Fleur…" Hermione said and pinned Narcissa with a look. Narcissa looked to the side, and Poppy made to leave, but Hermione stayed her.

"I want a second opinion," Hermione said sharply holding Poppy inside of the curtains.

"Do you not trust me?" Narcissa gritted her question lanced with hurt.

"I trust you too much, especially the Ice Queen of the Death Eaters. Who else would want me dead than the Dark Lord himself?" Hermione asked and Narcissa's head snapped up, eyes wide. Poppy gasped and remained stationary as a statue. Hermione studied them, searching, looking and then sighed, broke eye contact.

"I should have known when you offered to teach me how to defend myself," Hermione took her wand in her left hand, she watched her hand slip into the right sleeve, and the her buttons fixed themselves, her robes sat on her shoulders and cloaked her from the woman before her. Narcissa looked to Hermione.

"Oh, you wicked woman," Hermione whispered then looked into blue. "It was only simple logic, and you would not talk to me. What better way to get to the truth than to accuse you?" Hermione asked as she slipped off the bed and found the ground. She turned from Narcissa and grabbed her books and began her way, but Narcissa stopped her with a hand on her left forearm. On this side she could feel the electricity they shared, the heat that emanated from Narcissa. Hermione jerked her arm from Narcissa, but she stayed looking forward, listening.

"You must know I only want to help you, save you , give you a chance," Narcissa went on but Hermione didn't look at her and Narcissa broke, "Love you, love all of you, oh gods I'm…" Narcissa almost curled on her self in self-depreciation. Hermione slipped her hand to Narcissa's chin and lifted it up and Blue met brown, as they seemed to do, over and over.

"You will not be alone as long as you let your other half love you," Hermione said, but Narcissa backed away and shook her head.

"I can't. I can't let either of you love me, I can't even let you in, we can't even be friends or correspondents. I can't Hermione. Can't you see that?!" Narcissa pleaded in a harsh rasp, unwilling to be overheard. Hermione stood up, looked straight. She never knew she was bent over. she only followed Narcissa.

"I am nothing more than a minuscule spec in the existence of the universe, Narcissa. Fleur, you, me, its strange, and all encompassing, but I am legally still a kid," Hermione said and then Narcissa found her eyes, "But Fleur will not be," Hermione only said and took a step.

"What of oaths, vows, fidelity to one's husband?" Narcissa asked even though she was in an affair with Severus from time to time.

"Your problem not mine," Hermione said and Narcissa scoffed and then Hermione turned around, "Do you want forever with a man that you are disgusted by?" Hermione asked and then saw the flash upon the older woman's face and knew she still slept with Lucius. She didn't know how but she knew she fucked the man. Then Hermione stood straight in a crisp tone.

"How about this? Would you rather the love of the ages bound by life, love, and magic? Or Would you rather live in ignorance in a framework of obligation instead of love?" Hermione asked.

"You have no idea what you ask?" Narcissa rasped.

"No, I don't," Hermione sighed then threw her shoulders back, "I'm nothing more than muddy blood," Hermione walked to the door, paused, "Tomorrow, we continue our lessons, at our scheduled time?" Hermione waited as the woman's breathing gained control.

"Yes," Narcissa said with a bit of a bite. Hermione smiled. Good, maybe she will get a fight from her.


	11. Coriander

**Hey Everyone,**

**I hope everyone is doing well on their Corona shutdown. I was told recently that my chapter updates keep a person sane. Well Thank you so very much for that complement. It is truly an honor to be thought of in such regard. Her is a little bit longer one than normal. I am back to angst, and ripping peoples hearts out. Finding a way to love is never easy, I applaud my Narcissa for telling the Veela. In this chapter to grow up. Not everything is easy, and cut and dry.**

**I also named this chapter for Neville. He certainly has hidden strengths.**

**Enjoy, review, or stalk... is cool, the trafficking posts are amazing. Thank you for all the hits.**

**~Snow**

* * *

**Coriander ~ Hidden Worth or Merit**

**Veelas and Eggs**

Fleur watched the door for a certain Gryffindor, but she never came. The girl had not come to their meals for a few days, and she grew impatient to see her… Fleur shook her head. She had no right to lay claim to the girl. Not yet. Even though Hermione gave her the expanse of her throat that night, Fleur couldn't take the offer. The Veela in her roared and raged, but the woman in her sighed. It thanked her for not pushing. It was as if she had a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other.

When the feast for that evening ended all, she could think of was the girl she had not seen in a few days. Even after their challenge they saw one another, smiled and waved, but it was as if the girl vanished over the past 48 hours. Fleur raised her shoulders and watched as the professors and auxiliary staff ate. Then a certain blonde excused herself and then walked from the hall. She saw the wand movement for the notice me not spell, but Fleur was watching, she already noticed her, but if she broke eye contact from Narcissa's frame for one moment she would lose her. She tailed the witch and sighed as she turned a corner. She knew where the witch was going, and Fleur's heart dropped as she also noticed an apple and some bread in her hands.

When Narcissa walked through the doors she knew she was being followed and by who. She kept her shoulders straight and back, like the proud, pureblood she was raised as. She didn't lock the door, she would not do that to Fleur. If the girl desired a conversation then she will allow the girl that much, even if she could not give Fleur her heart, she would give the young woman her time, then gently tell her no, as she had done to Hermione.

Fleur opened the door slowly, softly fearing the old doors to creak on their hinges, but they never did. She turned and shut the door, looked about and saw Narcissa sitting on the edge of the bed taking a diagnostic. Fleur's blood shot into overdrive. Her long strides took her to her bed, anger and fury over what she had done to her... their, little witch.

"You…" Fleur began and then looked down on the bed. Short blonde hair, high cheekbones, and a sneer even in sleep. Narcissa didn't turn from Fleur but Fleur did stand next to her.

"What 'appened to your son?" Fleur asked softly. Narcissa simply sighed, as she cut the apple into wedges and then the bread into smaller chunks.

"I guess you can say that you shouldn't use your words to anger the strong when they can use actions to prove their superiority," Narcissa said with a frown on her lips but a twinkle in her eyes.

"Explain please. Even though I am not bonded to Draco, and you for that matter, you are close to me, I will choose to avenge him, if he is in the right," Fleur said as she looked as her nails. She looked for all intense and purposes like she simply told Narcissa it was dark outside and leave it at that, instead of offering to take care of Draco's bully.

"That will not be necessary nor welcomed," Narcissa said as she accioed a glass and cast an aguamente and filled up the glass. She was about to wake Draco when there was a sigh from behind her.

"Your spirit will die if you keep this up, mon amie," Fleur said and then there was no response. Fleur turned and walked but paused, "Who kicked the shit out of your pompous ass of a son, Lady Malfoy?" Fleur asked. She expected the woman to spin around and give her a fiery rage, unleash a mothers wrath. But no, all Narcissa did was turn her head slightly, to see Fleur out of the corner of her eye.

"Hermione is a powerfully strong witch with an assortment of spells that serve her well," Narcissa smirked.

"Why would Hermione attack him?" Fleur asked coming to the other sided of his bed to get a better look of Narcissa's features. Narcissa swallowed and finally their eyes met.

"Why do I always seem lost in the depths of your eyes?' Fleur asked completely puzzled, "And yet, feel at home in Hermione's brown irises?" Fleur asked. It was as if the two women were yin and yang, light and dark, soft and hard. They mad up the whole of Fleur's heart. Yes, it was possible, she owled her grandmother, and she told her she wished to meet these witches. But Fleur declined on an owl later and told her why.

"You perhaps what something you can't have with one, and the other you can have it but not entirely," Narcissa stated.

"Which witch are you referring to?" Fleur asked as she stood comfortably next to the bed. Narcissa narrowed her eyes and then went to wake her son. Fleur's hand jet across the bed and grasped the wood of the wand. Narcissa's eyes grew cold, but Fleur stared her down.

"You are nothing more than a child with delusions of soulmates, and happily ever after's," Narcissa pulled the wand from Fleur's hand, "Grow up champion. Not everything is as easy as what you are your future intended mate are offering," Narcissa gritted. Fleur furrowed her eyes and stood straight causing space to swell between them.

"I hope she continues to kick the shit out of your son for you are too much of a coward to face her yourself. Using an inadequate shield will do nothing more than get the warrior impaled sooner or later. Best to face the storm head on than cower in a hole and drown when the tide comes crashing through," Fleur ground out and with a whip of her hair, and a snap to her step she left the infirmary.

Now, where in the hell is her little witch? She walked to the intersection where she took Hermione last. She was met with the wall. She walked forward to go through the barrier, but she encountered a solid wall. She put her hand out feeling the area. Was she mistaken?

"She isn't taking visitors at the moment," said a soft voice from the shadows. Fleur turned her head to the shadows of the armor that stood a few feet down the hall. She looked back to the wall and once more brushed her hand over the surface. Ingenious. Looks like a wall, feels like a wall, but its nothing more than a barrier. Fleur sighed then walked down toward the armor.

"Is she well?" she asked the shadow elf.

"Yes," he said but there was no further elaboration.

"Is she safe?" she asked.

"If she were safe, would I be with her?" he retorted, and Fleur closed her eyes. She walked right into that snap reply.

"Is she injured?" Fleur asked feeling her heart flip at the possibilities. Then the little elf walked closer to Fleur. She took his full measure. He stood tall, and straight and with pride. He wore clothes tailored to him and puffed out his tiny chest as if to be proud of the clan he fought for, and only wished to show his allegiance through his own crest that would be upon his left breast.

"Your true master would have to be a wondrous wizard," Fleur said and then the elf narrowed his eyes. He stepped toward the barrier. He reached out and his hand vanished. Fleur gasped, and then he turned pulling his hand back with him.

"May I come with you?" she asked, he leveled her with a gaze, "Please, she is important to me," Fleur asked softly.

"How can your enemy be important to you?" asked the little elf.

"She is not my enemy," she replied confused at the severity of his words.

"Opponents on either field of battle whether they are quidditch pitches, or tournaments, or battlegrounds are enemies, even if there is understanding and love between the two. Shore up your walls young witch, or you will have a harder time of completing your tasks," he advised. Fleur blinked.

"Is that what she is doing? Getting prepared for her task?" Fleur asked barely above a whisper. If Hermione was indeed getting ready for her task, she was doing more than most if not all the champions. Fleur felt her stomach flip. She was choosing this tournament above their connection.

"She only wants to survive. There are darker forces than beasts, and competition afoot, Miss," With those cryptic words he backed through the wall. Fleur walked the halls of Hogwarts lost. Were the challenges more important to Hermione than their developing situation? Fleur shook her head. She was an equivalent of a 7th year, a senior in her school, and the Beauxbatons Champion. Who needed love in the time of war? The little elf had logic behind his words. Even if those words hurt like blades to her lungs, and heart. Hermione made her weak. She would have to fix that, just as Hermione had done.

"Alright Luna, give me the egg. I think we deciphered the runes and patterns," Hermione was in their very large bath, not as huge at the prefect bath, but she was able to submerse herself in the small pool of deliciously warm water. Luna and Hermione had talked at length about the patterns. Luna was no damn moron. In her crazy roundabout speech patterns lead Hermione to a specific part of the library. Luna said the ways of water folk have very flowing designs in their writing as she passed Hermione one night in their small common room. Hermione looked at the egg and then blinked. How in Merlin's name did she not see an etched pattern, runes, and a language in the egg. Hermione smiled and jotted down the possibilities and vowed to get those books from the library tomorrow.

Now she found herself in a pair of shorts and a dark t-shirt with Luna on the edge of the bath as the girl turned toward Hermione as they both deciphered runes of the merfolk. Basically, it read as such.

_Place me under the ripples,  
Open me to hear the song of my peoples._

It was a horrible stanza of verse, and Hermione shook her head as she looked at the words. Luna and Hermione hit the same conclusion put the egg under water and something should happen. So, there they were to try the experiment. Hermione settled in the bath and then took the egg. She looked at Luna.

"If this is some trap, please tell McGonagall I have my essays for my classes in my brown leather folder, tell Fleur to take her time. She will know what I mean, and tell Madame Pomfrey and Lady Malfoy, that their tutelage, was enlightening, and positively invigorating, if I am not the patient," Hermione smiled. Luna smiled dreamily.

"You will not die today Hermione. This does not say you will," Luna chuckled at Hermione's last words, "But if it makes you feel better, I will relay the messages. I assume that if you don't die don't mention your last requests?" Luna asked and Hermione looked at her blinking, "I am joking Hermione. Let's crack this egg shall we," Luna smiled warmly. Hermione shook her head and smiled as well. She took the egg. Then looked at the water.

She slowly lowered the egg, and nothing happened and Hermione cringed at the possible mechanisms involved, possible rust, and deterioration if she opened it. She sighed, oh what the hell, then twisted the top. It opened and glowed and what came was lilting and eerie, but she could not understand the words.

"Luna grab parchment and paper, I'm going under. When I come up, ill tell you each line word for word please get it down verbatim," Hermione instructed, and Luna nodded and hopped off. She came back with a book turned into a writing board, and she sat there like an old scribe at the ready. Hermione nodded as Luna nodded. Under she went.

Hermione came up "Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground," Hermione watched a Luna wrote and then read it back and Hermione nodded. Down again.

Hermione came up sputtering, "And while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss," Hermione muttered the words over and over. It was a slightly longer verse and she kept going over and over.

I have it Hermione," Luna said. Then Hermione nodded. Down again.

Hermione blinked, then came up, "An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took," Hermione repeated over and over for Luna. Luna nodded and then she went down.

Hermione almost choked on the water she accidentally inhaled, "But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back," Again over and over she said it until Luna nodded. Hermione sat dumbfounded.

"Luna, I don't like this challenge," Hermione said as she closed the egg, and set it to the side of the tub and she climbed out wrapped in a towel sitting on the edge.

"This is rather ominous, Hermione. You and I already deciphered the merpeople code, so it's safe to say you will have to go down there, but they will take something important from you, and you have to get it in a hour or it will never come back. Hermione, I am sorry to say this, but I am supremely happy I am not someone you love and find important," Luna said as she gazed at the words. Hermione walked around the girl and stood next to the girl. She looked at the words.

"Luna, I am happy for that too, but you do understand that you are special to me," Hermione said placing a hand on Luna's shoulder. Luna looked up.

"Of course, I am Hermione. We are wonderful friends," Luna gave Hermione the scrap of paper and went back to the common room. Transfigured the table back into one of Hermione's books. Hermione watched the girl. She is phenomenally powerful in her own right. Smart, and helpful. Luna Lovegood was a wonderful girl, a great roommate, and a priceless friend. Hermione sighed, and then walked back into the bathroom. She took a quick shower after stripping of her wet clothes and transporting the paper to their table in their common room to keep it dry. When Hermione lay down in clean pajamas, and clean sheets she held up her hand. She wiggled her fingers, rotated her wrist, and slid her fingers along her arm. Nothing. Hermione turned over on to her side, one hand clasped in the other, one feeling and one numb. Hermione let a tear slip to her pillow. She could not feel or use her wand arm. She watched as her right hand curled around her left-hand fingers. She sighed, then rolled onto her back. At least she was alive.

**I must what?**

Hermione had her nose in the book Madame Pomfrey gave her. It was her third time through it in about a week maybe more. Hermione loses time when her tasks are done. She was studying for her afternoon test. Poppy said to come prepared. Hermione felt she needed to take another look over her newest book.

"Miss Granger, since you refuse to pay attention are you able to demonstrate?" Professor McGonagall asked with strict blue eyes.

Hermione blinked and looked up. She realized the chairs were out, but the desks were shoved to the side. Right then a knock on the door sounded and McGonagall smirked, and admitted entrance. A swarm of blue uniforms came through the door. Hermione's brow furrowed. Everyone settled, and then she looked to her Professor. She knew she was not paying attention.

"I am sorry professor, I was not paying attention, what would you like me to demonstrate again?" Hermione blinked as she put a book marker in her book and set it to the side. Which just so happened to be Harry's lap. The boy took the book as Hermione sat straight up.

"Dancing, can you demonstrate seeing as you would rather occupy your thought with something other than the task at hand?" McGonagall asked. Hermione frowned.

"I thought this was transfiguration class?" Hermione asked confused and then looked to the side as she heard a wave of tinkering giggles from the cloud of blue. Only one did not giggle. Hermione looked to her professor, "I will demonstrate if I can pick my partner with no reprimand," Hermione said and then McGonagall nodded and stepped away.

Hermione turned toward the Gryffindor's.

"For a bunch of lions, you sure are cowardly when it comes to dancing," She quipped with a smile and then she looked to one in particular who did look like a coward. She grabbed his arm, and he eeped as he was dragged to the other side of the room. Neville Longbottom, tall and lanky, shy and uncertain looked at Hermione. She nodded. He smiled softly and turned to a girl in front of him, held out his hand and the girl smiled at his bravery and accepted his offer to dance. Hermione smirked as she looked down the row and walked slowly to a champion of more than a school, but of her heart.

"My I have this dance?" she asked the Veela. Fleur finally looked up at Hermione. Hermione swallowed at the cold look in the Veela's eyes. Hermione backed away, "I am sorry for disturbing you," When Hermione edged around to ask Harry to dance, she felt her body unable to move, but she quickly turned. It was as if Narcissa grasped her hand those days ago. Hermione looked down to their hands, and Fleur noticed the look. She pulled Hermione to her. The two pairs looked to the professor, and music filled the room. An old waltz counted out their beats. Hermione smiled as she let Fleur lead them, and then looked over to Neville. He was a beautiful dancer. She was happy she could do this for him. Suddenly Hermione was spun slowly in a flourish with Fleur close to her.

"You still can't feel your fingers, your arm, can you?" Fleur asked and Hermione broke away. Fleur looked down but refused to be defeated by a simple inquiry.

"Professor, lets play something robust, say a bit more lively, and a lot more Italian," Hermione asked and Minerva quirked and eyes brow and the record player played something soft, yet… sensual.

"A tango, really?" Fleur asked sighing, then Hermione went to her, grabbed her, and then lead her through the dance. Fleur swallowed as the power of Hermione's movements made her falter, blink and stutter.

"Steady love, its just a dance and we switched who leads. Ill give you control back as soon as I finish speaking, clear?" Hermione asked as she slid a hand up Fleur's bicep, and Fleur moved against Hermione and then Fleur and Hermione danced. Everyone stopped stock still and watched. Who knew their resident bookworm could dance, face a Veela head on and compete on a dance floor? Hermione knew she could dance, and she used it. In that moment everyone in her class looked at her in awe.

"Now," Hermione began whispering in Fleur's ear when she pulled her close, cheek to cheek, "Yes, I have not gained feeling in my arm," Hermione spun her away, and looked at her aggressively, "And I might never," Hermione said loud enough for Fleur to hear her from the distance apart.

Fleur spun around Hermione. Hermione realized it was Fleur's return, and she listened as her body was twisted, spun and turned from Fleur.

"You have avoided me," Fleur gritted in Hermione's ear, and there was a hard jerk to the right and left. Hermione winced as her shoulder felt the pressure. Fleur saw this and lessened her manhandling.

"You closed me out," Fleur said in Hermione's ear and threw her away, both panting.

"Is that what you want?" Fleur asked but it was loud enough for some one to pick up on.

"No," Hermione said as she stepped, kicked, then slid toward Fleur, and when she found herself in Fleur's arms, she stood cheek to cheek with her. Fleur was taller, but only just, and Hermione almost melted into the warmth that was Fleur.

"Never," Hermione whispered as she placed a stealthy nuzzle against Fleur's shoulder and then spun away, "But we are competitors," Hermione whispered, and Fleur picked it up and spun her back.

"But it doesn't mean we can't be lovers," Fleur argued. Hermione broke away and stared at her partner. Then to McGonagall. Her professor stared as many more partners came to the floor, but it seemed as if Fleur and Hermione engaged in battle. Hermione broke her eyes from her professor, slipped them to confused blue then looked around the class. Hermione squared her shoulders.

"Harry Potter will you accompany me to the Yule Ball?" Hermione in front of the whole class. Harry stood stock till on the side of the room watching and then his eyes caught hers. He blinked swallowed.

"I will need tutorials," he said, and Hermione smiled.

"What else is new?" she said and then Harry nodded. Hermione then looked to the professor.

"Miss Granger it seems you are in no need of this lesson, you are excused," Hermione nodded at the professor's words. Hermione walked from the class as she accioed her book from Harry's hands. At that time a nice French girl came to him and told him she could teach him basic steps. Hermione smiled, nodded, and then turned. She was halfway down the hallway when she was jerked around. There was no one there. Nothing. She steadied her breathing. She took in her surroundings. Where they could hide, and where they could come from. She conjured her book into a mirror and held it to see behind her as she looked forward and walked backwards. She could see more than she had, but her heart was in her throat, and fear crept up her spine.

A blast of multiple jinxes came from every possible direction. She had no way of putting up defense. She conjured her full body protego, but not before a jinx hit her left leg and she crumpled to the floor. From behind her she saw two, and then one materialized before her. Hooded in black or deep brown. She was looked at for a moment, and then a raise of a hand. She was taken down. She fought, she scrimped and scratched. She held her wand proud, cast hexes and curses, but only hit one. A cutting hex. Then there was the sound of steps on stones. Voices. The hoods looked to the voices, and then looked away and left Hermione.

Hands felt her, and Hermione cringed, and cracked a minute scream painted in silence.

"Don't touch her," growled a voice. Hands settled on her, but Hermione winced. She didn't realize every part of her was hit with kicks, and fists, and spells, they coated and bruised her body.

"She is my friend, you will stay back," called a voice. Harry, oh blessed Harry. Hermione curled in on herself, but anther hand stayed her motions.

"Monsignor Potter, please, let me care for her, and you watch our path," Another voice soft yet fierce. Fleur... oh the angles gifted a human with the voice of honey and wine. She felt weightless, and then cradled.

"Advance Sir Potter," Fleur said, and then she was moving against the heart of her beloved. Yes, she knew she was Fleur's mate, but she was not stupid. The end of their year loomed before them even in these early days of the school year. Ties, ties, ties. Bonds, bonds, and bonds. It was all Hermione thought about. This time in her attempt to save herself, she gathered knowledge from her attackers. They were not students.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, and Fleur slowed to a stop and Harry leaned down, "They were not students, I don't know… but I sort of know… they were not… students," Hermione got out between breaths. Fleur cringed. It had to be her ribs again. Harry nodded. He knew who to tell. Two people, His mentor, and his professor. He guided the way for the women. He watched their way wand drawn and then he opened the doors and allowed Fleur to go in with her priceless parcel. She quickly placed Hermione on a clean, made, bed and then Madame Pomfrey came from nowhere.

"What the hell happened to her?" she asked as she began her diagnostic. Harry and Fleur pulled back to let the nurse work.

"I came up here with Hermione in Fleur's arms," Harry explained.

"I came as soon as I felt something off, I sprinted down the hall. Hermione was surrounded by three cloaked people. When I came, and then Mr. Potter behind me, they dispersed, then we brought her straight here," Fleur filled in from her point of view.

Poppy worked. She waved a wand, and before them all she was in an infirmary gown, and uniform placed to the side, folded, and waiting for the student. Fleur and Harry waited for the woman's diagnosis. Poppy shook her head then looked to the duo.

"What I have to say cant repeated," she looked directly to Harry, "Not even to the Weasley clan, young wizard," Poppy scolded and Harry nodded, "Her right arm, it worsened, and at this point it might be irreversible," Poppy said and then Harry backed away, mouth dry and tears in his eyes.

"She is the strongest of us, how can this happen?" Harry asked shocked.

"Take a dragon spike to the shoulder and see how you feel?" Poppy snapped at the boy and immediately he was subdued.

"Monsignor Potter, Please," Fleur then looked up with those wide blue eyes, "Allow me a moment with her," Fleur asked in near perfect English. Harry nodded and walked from the infirmary. He knew he would have to repot in to McGonagall.

Fleur looked back to Poppy.

"Please explain her shoulder wound in detail please," Fleur asked, trying not to beg, but knowing you got more things when there was a slight niceness to your tone. Poppy sighed.

She began to take the ties from the gown. Fleur reaches out to Poppy. She grasps the healer's wrist looking down on Hermione.

"I know mate signs, and bonds," Poppy said, and Fleur let her go slowly but Madame Pomfrey kept talking, "You three are doomed if one side of your triangle refuses to connect. Also, your connection with Hermione is so strong. It is as if this little witch is the glue that will hold you three together. Be gentle with her," Poppy noticed the closed off posture.

"I too, have had Veela blood inside of these walls, little love. Do not fear prejudice from this healer, or any healer in this room," Poppy vowed. Fleur felt better.

The entire time the healer worked she spoke of what she was doing and why all the while soothing Fleur. She blinked. She was good. She had Hermione's right shoulder out of her sleeve, bare up until her chest which was covered. Fleur could see the wound. This is what the medi-witches gasped at those days ago.

The stab wound was a deep purple, and then it flowered out from the center as veins tried to bleed new blood into dying, or enchanted flesh. Veins down Hermione's arms became purple, and raised, as if a poison was tracking from the young witches wound. It has been about two weeks. She still had mobility in her limb, but how much longer could it be until the girl lost all function, and eventually it will be an dead limb. Fleur sighed.

"Is Narcissa here?" Fleur asked and then Madame Pomfrey nodded and left to get her. Fleur accioed a bowl with murlap and water. She waited. Madame Pomfrey escorted the Lady of Malfoy house toward Hermione. No words left her lips. She stood tall, and vigil, and then Fleur stood. She noticed they were the same height, Fleur looked down and noticed the woman in a heal. Fleur was taller then, and it gave her a moment of dominance.

"We need you, and Madam Pomfrey, please get on the other side of the bed as soon as the screens are put up," Fleur directed. Narcissa glared at the girl.

"I have tried everything, Miss Delacour," Narcissa snipped in a clipped dismissive note while keeping distance from the girl. Fleur could feel the heat radiating off the woman, so it was no use to conceal your desires, but she was aggravated by the woman's prescription.

"Evidently not," Fleur took Her hand and gripped her wand over a bowl, and then snatched it quickly. Fleur gripped her fist and soon small rivulets of blood slipped between the crevice's of her closed fist. Fat drops fell into the bowl of murlap, and water. Fleur waited until 10 heavy drops of blood fell into the bowl. She turned to Narcissa, and then grasped her wrist. Narcissa yanked it away. Fleur looked up and found Blue.

"If you want to help your patient, you will help me," Fleur said and Narcissa narrowed her eyes and held out her hand.

"Poppy stay just in case something untoward happens," Narcissa instructed. The nurse rolled her eyes. Fleur looked at her.

"Untoward, really? The half that declares nothing? Fine your blood is use less to her. Let's leave her paralyzed and numb," Fleur closed her hand around a handkerchief from her robes.

"Wait," Narcissa called as Fleur spun around with a smile on her face, but schooled it when she met Narcissa's, "You can cure her shoulder?" Narcissa asked and Fleur looked at desperate eyes.

"Once we do this, we can heal any aliment for her, and me, and for you, as long as the other two are standing we can heal the other. We are not even bonded, and yet there is a strong pull to each other. Fear not, Lady Malfoy, your secrets will not be revealed, and your, ahem, blood purity will be concealed, but know this, you have a mate right here," Fleur said. Narcissa didn't know which was her mate, unless… no… was it both of them. Dear gods. But she took a deep breath, she held her posture, her grace. She looked into Fleur's eyes. She was cold and unforgiving, when Fleur took her hand.

"Do you love her?" Asked Fleur and for a split second Narcissa's eyes fell, and it was then that Fleur cut Narcissa's palm… deep with a cutting spell. Narcissa hissed as she held her hand.

"Oh, Sorry, I guess that was a bit deep, but you should be able to get 10 drops out of that wound into the bowl. Big fat ones please," Fleur said cheekily. Narcissa sneered and a low growl came from with in her chest startling the older witch and then she closed her eyes and held her hand over the bowl. When completed she healed her hand.

"Narcissa add in 20 drops of the dreamless sleep," Fleur said and the Narcissa accioed the potion and added it to the bowl, "Can you accio something to make a paste out of this mix, or a simple powder?" Fleur said and then Narcissa did as she asked. Fleur then nodded to Narcissa.

"This is the hard part, I need tears, as many as you can let go," Fleur said and Narcissa furrowed her brow.

"Narcissa, cry damn it," Fleur said indignantly, but Narcissa sat tall. Poppy leaned in.

"Your sister was driven insane by your father to be a warrior for the Dark Lord, and your other sister refused to be used like that and you beat the fuck out of her on the way out with Bellatrix. Didn't you carve into her a big ass "B" on her ribs…" Poppy continued, and Narcissa was captured in the moment. She defiled her sister. She marked her, defaced her, all for their father. Her insides squirmed and pulsated.

"Please, No," Narcissa begged not to be drawn into the memory, but Fleur noticed, she held Narcissa's shoulders firm. She didn't control the memory, but she helped keep her in the moment. Fleur watched as tears fell from both eyes, she reached out with the bowl, so entranced was Narcissa she never realized Fleur taking them from her cheeks. Fleur nodded as she got the tears. Poppy let go of Narcissa. She was shaken and thrown but focused through the sensations on the bowl.

Fleur cried easily. But when it came to Hermione her tears flowed like rivers and streams of liquid. Not simple tears. She felt betrayed by the tournament, she thought about getting to the end of the year. Her heart torn in three places, in Narcissa, in Hermione, and in her own chest. She knew it would be painful, as if she would feel a dagger pierce her chest, in one side, and then the other side, would wither, and parish. Those thoughts, of losing both of them, separate, never again, it roared with in her a fount of despair.

Poppy pulled the bowl away. Fleur swallowed, and with shaky hands, she grabbed a stirring spoon. Narcissa's hands reached out.

"Let me help you little love," Narcissa said in a soft whisper. Fleur's heart leapt but settled. She saw her face, her demeanor. She was there only to help her, nothing more. Fleur gave Narcissa the bowl. Narcissa stirred evenly, smoothly for about a minute.

"It should be mixed feed it to her," Fleur said and then Narcissa held back.

"How much do we save for the paste with the powder you asked for?" she asked. Fleur smiled.

"Whatever is left over. Odds are she will not be able to drink all of it, with the remains we make a paste, but," Fleur swallowed as Narcissa looked at her.

"We have to cut open her wounds, repair the damage at her wound, and then douse it in our mixture, the paste is to close the cut." Fleur supplied Narcissa looked at the girl. She sat back.

"I will not be a part of this," Narcissa said.

"Why the hell not? Its your beloved is it not?" Fleur asked furious.

"As I recall, she is OUR love, but no Fleur, she will be happy with you," Narcissa said.

"You heartless woman. She is not old enough to be a part of this game of hearts given and taken, but I am. I stand here over a half of both of our hearts, will you deny her?" Fleur asked, finally, then, "Will you deny me?" Fleur asked the last and Narcissa's shoulders slid. She walked away.

"You have what you need to fix her," Narcissa replied and left Fleur.

Fleur fed Hermione the mixture of water, murlap and mixed part-mated blood, and Fleur was happy that after a few moments she healed spectacularly. She didn't care about the superficial wounds. She cared about the young woman's shoulder. Fleur kept some back. Poppy was there to make the incision, and keep her knocked out, as they both slipped their fingers into the wound taking the paste with them, and coating as much as they could and then the outside.

Poppy looked back. When they ran out of paste, that packed the wound, and then was smeared over the incision.

"What else does she need?" Poppy asked and then Fleur looked at Hermione, it was a stone glazed stare. Everything etched in her stony face.

"We need do enact the bond," then Fleur looked back to poppy, "but she is young, and I, like Narcissa, will not do that to her," Fleur said as she climbed into bed with Hermione.

"Narcissa only wants what is best and will not wish to hurt you," Poppy said as she brought a sheet over the pair.

Fleur nodded, but she held Hermione to her, made sure her shoulder was high, and not leaned on. Hermione in her heavy dreamless induced, sleep slipped her arm around Fleur and the champion smiled. Poppy had a slight smile on her lips.

"Thank you for helping," Fleur whispered.

"Maybe your connection will be enough without bonding to each other yet?" Poppy asked and Fleur only shrugged hoping that was enough as well. Poppy sighed, wiped from the adrenaline and angst filled event surrounding these three women. She stood and only squeezed Fleur's hand and allowed Fleur to lay with the girl until it was time to leave.

Fleur went through her thought. Everything that happened. Her mind raced though events. Part of her felt childish for treating Hermione the way she had. She smiled at one event. Where did Hermione learn how to dance like that. Then Fleur froze.

Why did Hermione ask Harry Potter to the Yule Ball?


	12. Yellow Carnation

**Hello Awesome People! You are all amazing with your views, and reviews, and PMs! Thank you so much!**

**Its been a crazy day, and even crazier week and Wednesday hasnt even started. haha I wanted to get you some Narcissa, Draco and Lucius time. I hope you find this chapter as interesting as it was fun to write. I promise back to Hermione and Fleur next chapter. We have a Ball to get do, and burning questions with in Fleur that she is dying to ask Hermione regarding her choice in date, dont we? hehe**

**I hope you enjoy,**  
**Snow**

* * *

Yellow Carnation ~ You Have Disappointed Me

"How could you let her get you?!" screeched a voice. The boy sat there in the darkness of the room, and fidgeted. This was not right. He kept telling himself that this was not right, and it will never be alright. That Granger girl was more than a mudblood. Testament to that was the profusely bleeding forearm courtesy of the mudbloods cutting curse.

"She can't be that good," the man muttered while he liked his lips, and stammered on under his breath. He paced and he hobbled on one bad leg and another good one. His lazy magically enchanted eye flitted around the room and the large man grumbled and spun on his heel over and over in front of the fireplace.

"Out with you, and tell no one about this," the man sneered and moved abruptly causing Draco to shift but he didn't move, "Well… out with you."

Mad-eye Moody, or his impostor didn't have to tell him again. He was out of that room like a bullet. His feet took him past the potions lab, through the dungeons, and then up to the ground floor of Hogwarts. It was still mid afternoon, but the weather turned horrid. He could feel the icy chill creep into the stones of the castle. Draco took a deep breath, bit through his pain, and walked to the infirmary. Once there Draco looked about, and saw no one but the mudblood, and the Veela on the infirmary bed. His lip raised, how disgraceful. He stealthily walked to the office where he could find his mother. She was doing the paperwork for the ingredients used in the healing spell for Granger. He walked tapped on the door frame. She spun up. Her smile lit her eyes, and spread across her lips, then it dropped.

"I came to see if you would like to go for a walk, Mother," Draco said. Narcissa nodded, added a finishing touch to her documents, and then Draco turned and offered his arm to her. She frowned. It was the wrong side to offer one's arm. Draco swallowed and then took a stuttering breath. Narcissa looked to his eye line. Fleur's blue eyes watched son and mother. Fleur's gaze fell upon Narcissa. The woman knew the Veela could sense something off about her. No, she needed to play this right. She steeled her face and turned her eyes to her son. She ignored the girl. Then there was a whimper. Hermione shifted. Fleur watched to see if Narcissa would come to her aid.

"If she wakes send me a Patronus. I am assuming you can do that much, Champion," Narcissa spoke with ice dripping from her lips. Fleur felt her anger boil beneath her skin. Fleur shot her a glare and then Hermione shifted, whimpered, but then curled into Fleur's frame, nuzzling her neck. A smile slipped up on Fleur's lips. Narcissa watched the two girls, and a spike like lightning hit her chest and a cold wave plumed in her chest. Jealousy was not an emotion Narcissa wanted, nor had time for. She righted her shoulders and slipped her deathly cold gaze forward on the door and waited for Draco to get her door as a gentleman should.

They walked and Narcissa let herself be leisurely led about Black Lake, and then off to one of side paths. Draco then pulled Narcissa off deeper into the forest, and then cast a notice me not spell. Narcissa cast her own as a layer to his. He leaned against a tree breathing heavily. Sweat finally prickled on his brow.

"Mother, please," he gasped as he pulled his sleeve up and she gasped. It was a cut down to the muscle, and Narcissa gently took her sons arm. She pulled out her wand and immediately went to work cleaning and healing.

"How in the world did you get this?' Narcissa asked and Draco, simply looked away, his face solemn and grim. Narcissa read her son like a book. She grabbed the bicep of the freshly healed arm. She got close to him, snarled an inch from his face.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy tell me how you got this now or I will make you wish I had never spat you out into this godforsaken universe," she demanded in a hushed crazed whisper. Draco leaned back. His head hit the tree trunk. Never had he seen his mother like this. Never so… unhinged.

"There were three of us," Draco said, and she held up her hand. She cast so many containment, silencing, notice me not spells in their small little area not even Dumbledore could find them, hear them or see them. She stepped from her son. Crossing her arms waiting. He looked to the ground. Her hand flashed out in a loud snap from her fingers. The sound was deafening, and Draco followed her fingers and she indicated that he look into her eyes as he spoke. He swallowed. He knew she was going to…

"There were three of us," Draco said eyes locked with Narcissa. She listened to him as she dove into his thoughts. Never would there be a lie between them, but this was getting out of control.

"We were simply waiting. We didn't know there would be an actual chance. When she got the new house elf following her, we had a hard time getting her. But he disabled the elf," Draco's thoughts were sporadic. His memory was of a meaty fist holding a wand and cast a spell she knew not of that rendered the house elf still as a stone. Draco turned. Mad-eye Moody!? The Auror and Professor demanded that Draco kill the elf. Draco nodded, took him to a closet so there would not be a mess to clean up. Draco cut the elf's hand and smeared the blood on his own hand and blade. Then Draco let the elf go. When he came from the closet making a show of cleaning the blood of his knife, he saw Mad-eye nod. Then they hid themselves in cloaks.

"Who is the third?" Narcissa asked as she sifted through Draco's thoughts.

"I don't know," Draco said and Narcissa's eyes flashed and took one breath and soothed her emotions but when she did that Draco knew she was about to lose her gasket.

"Honestly, he has us shielded from each other so we can't tell who is a part of it if we get caught," Draco concluded. Narcissa nodded.

"Continue," she gritted as she dove with him in his memories as he spoke.

"She came out, she transfigured a book into a mirror, and used it to see behind her as she walked the corridor. Then he sent many spells at once, and me and the other joined in. She tried to get a protego shield up, but I hit her knee. But as she was on the ground, and we were…" Draco watched as his mother's eyes grew colder and colder with ever words, "She clipped me with the cutting curse, then Potter and the Veela came to her aid," Draco stopped talking.

Narcissa knew not what to do with her son. She loved him, more than anyone she loved her son. Bonds, and soulmates be damned, she would protect her son, and every hair on his head she would fight for, but this was too much even for her.

"You beat her," she said coldly. Draco nodded slowly. "Did you ever touch her in a way that was unbecoming? Just the beating nothing… lewd?" she asked trying not to accuse her son of sexually assaulting her… Narcissa swallowed this was too much. Too too much.

"Never," Draco whispered as he watched his mother close her eyes. He watched the woman practically fall in on herself in relief. "Mother she is nothing more than a mudblood. You can't honestly believe in the beast and her proclamations of bonds and mates. Besides the mudblood is a worthless bint, not fit to lick the dirt from my boot," Draco rambled on.

SMACK!

Narcissa, reflexes as fast as a cobra lashed out with the flat of her palm and connected with Draco's cheek. Narcissa glared at her son. Truly glared as if the inferno of her rage was nothing more than a simple open fire stove, and not the volcano about to erupt. His hand went to his cheek, she watched as he winced when his fingertips connected with his flesh.

"You are not better than she is," Narcissa gritted and slowly slipped into his space, "You have beast blood in you my son, and a whole hell of a lot more than me," she sneered as his eyes went large, "There is always a way to keep bloodline records Draco. I found the Malfoy line as well, so don't give me that blood supremacy rhetoric your father makes you swallow. She didn't nor does she ever deserve this treatment," Narcissa finished her tirade. Then Draco squared his shoulder.

"You say this because you are in love with her!" Draco shot, and Narcissa shot out her hand once more.

"You dare to raise your voice to me? The woman who birthed you, kept you safe, and now hiding your activities from the damn Headmaster?! Fine Draco, crawl to your father. I am sure you will let him know of this," she spun from her son. Rage was seeping out of her in waves as she walked from the cowering figure pressed against a tree.

"Mother," Draco called out. Narcissa paused but did not look back. "Don't leave me please," he begged. She turned around and, in that moment, she didn't see a young man from the Noble House of Malfoy and Black. She saw a scared little boy.

"Tell me, have you always been this cruel to her?" Narcissa asked. Draco looked down, swallowed then looked away, "I see," she stepped forward, and slipped her hand to his stinging cheek. He flinched at first and then stayed where he was. He felt a warmth from her palm, and his cheek was numb and then tingled. Narcissa pulled back her hand and Draco looked into her eyes. He saw a woman, sad, and broken down. But most of all she was disappointed.

"My Little Dragon, I never taught you to treat people like this," Narcissa whispered and then swallowed back her tears. She almost wept for the son she was losing, not the brunette in the infirmary, "We are honorable people Draco. Treat your adversaries with honor. You don't have to like them, you don't have to respect them, but you will treat them with honor. Do this, remember this, my son, for this one lesson will be with you for a lifetime," Narcissa turned and walked back to the castle leaving her son to think on his actions, and his choices.

Narcissa flooed home and found Lucius. She walked to him after she let the house elf take her work robes and cloak. He watched her stalk toward him like a predator. He swallowed as he saw that glimmer of ferocity in her gaze. She slipped her fingertips up his arm, slowly, sensuously. She slipped behind him and nuzzled his ear and slipped her fingertips to his throat.

He was excited, and yet so afraid. She smiled, she loved the power of seeing this man, or any man for that matter, completely crumble at her feet.

"Lucius," she whispered making sure he was aware of her voice. He hummed as he swallowed once more. She grinned wider as she felt the bobble of his throat work below her fingers.

"What have you gotten Draco into?" she asked as she licked his ear lobe. His breath caught, and a small croak came from the back of his throat. He shifted.

"Again, Husband, what did you make Draco do?" Narcissa said with a growl. She nipped his earlobe. Once more he worked his throat beneath her fingers, but no sound came out. She sighed. Then in a flash she gripped his throat and squeezed with one hand and in the other did a wandless petrifacus totalus. His squirming stopped, and she walked around him as she removed her hand from his throat. She kept her hand up and flexed her fingers. She squeezed the air between her fingers and then let go. He gasped as she released him.

"Again, Lucius, what have you gotten our child into?" Narcissa asked. She saw it, the utter fear slide into his eyes. "Oh, forgive me," she said as she let the magic about his moth release so he could talk.

"The Dark Lord wanted someone he could trust," Lucius gasped. Narcissa clutched her hand and he began choking.

"You offered up our son to a mission from the Dark Lord? You offered up our son, who could get caught, maimed, or dead, for a mission to your fucking Dark Lord?" Narcissa gritted out every word. She let go of her hold on his throat.

"Yes," he wheezed. Narcissa waved her hand. Lucius could move, and breathe, and was no longer strapped down. Finally, after gasping, and coughing he looked at her with wet eyes.

"You know who actually has the power in this marriage, Husband," she said to him, looking down on him as if he were a mere insect. He nodded lowering his gaze. She stepped to him and lifted his eyes to her with her index finger under his chin as she bent over. So close they were that Lucius could feel the wisps of air on his lips as she breathed, feel the warmth of her skin radiating in anger near his cheek.

"I let you touch me because I want you to. I let you be a mouthpiece for this family because I let you. I let you pretend to lord power over this family because I see no other reason to go against your societal norms. However, as much as I LET you do, I will not let you jeopardize the life of my son. Is that clear?" she asked softly voice dripping like the worlds more lethal poison, and he nodded. She leaned back and let her hand fall, but she never broke her gaze.

"I would be careful of your decisions in the future, Husband, or you will find yourself without a wife," she threatened.

"You can't divorce me!" he bellowed and jumped to his feet. She snapped out, smack his across the mouth and he paused.

"Please tell me you were intelligent enough to read the fine print, Dear Husband," Narcissa darkly smirked. Lucius blinked and then licked his lips.

"What fine print?" he asked and Narcissa waved her hand, and before her was a copy of their wedding contract.

"If you endanger me, or any offspring we might have, that is grounds for divorce," she said lightly as he looked at the paper. He remembered this, he signed it, but he never knew she would actually hold him to it.

"This means…" Lucius paused and shook his head.

"This means if you do not mind your decisions in the future, I will get everything. Malfoy holdings, and Black estates will become mine. I can take you for everything you have right now with what you confessed to me, however that would put Draco in danger. I can't afford that. Know this Lord Malfoy," Narcissa gritted then turned from the man and then went to the door and paused, "I will not hesitate to free Draco and myself from your care if he comes to harm again," Narcissa gritted and smiled as he nodded. She walked away.

"By the way Draco will attend Durmstrang starting next year. I wouldn't want him to transfer mid-year in the middle of the Triwizard tournament," she called over her shoulder. Lucius stood there beaten back and properly put in his place.

"Yes, Wife," was all he could reply as his shoulders drooped.


	13. Petunia

**Hello Everyone!**

**I hope this new chapter full of angst and fluffy Fleurmione goodness gets you all in the feels. This chapter is dedicated to a person that made me crack up laughing the other day. You know who you are, and as delivered... I am always a woman of my word. This one is for you ... Dear. LOL Have fun with the ...mind fuckery that is this fic. hehe**

**Enjoy,  
Snow**

* * *

**Petunia ~ Resentment, Anger, Your Presence Soothes Me**

**Lucid Dream…Don't Think So:**

She was in the dark. She would never tell a soul, but she hated the dark. When she around 8 there was massive storm one night. There was a flash of lightning right as the thunder clapped. The power to the house went out just as she was going down the stairs. She fell and broke her arm. Since then she hated flashes, and the dark. She wasn't dreadfully scared of lightning, and the dark, but it always left a clawing in her chest.

It was that type of anxiety that lives inside of you and finally, when triggered, it gnaws on you. Claws your chest and belly apart. When the pain got to real, you had to look, wondering if there are claw gashes in your chest from the intensity. Then you calm somewhat and heave a sigh, nothing was there to mar your flesh, so make your fear physically manifested. But no, Hermione Granger was not terrified of anything. She would find a way around it, as she always had. She was a firm believer that logic could override any emotion, and everything could be tackled, like a word problem in math. So no, Hermione was not and will never be terrified of anything, but there was always a healthy respect for fear that sits waiting for Hermione and she has not yet been beaten.

Hermione searched her pockets. Then her brow creased. This is a… dream. Were they lucid? Hermione shrugged and waited. Pops of light set off around her in muted color. Then she was surrounded by crimsons… hues of red that could only be described as blood. Hermione swallowed as she looked around. Then back to black. Hermione's ears perked at a flick of metal on metal and a light shone down on a person about 15 feet from her. Blonde gleamed like starlight. Another flick of metal on metal and Hermione immediately looked from blonde to blonde. The girl took a deep breath and crossed her arms.

Fleur and Narcissa. Hermione simply waited for something to happen. She didn't care. Either she would wait, or she will wake up. It's not like she was falling off a building in her dreams. Shudder. She closed her eyes and then opened them resolute and centered. Hermione cocked her head. Fleur and Narcissa looked at each other. They glanced at Hermione and stepped toward the other, slowly as if every muscle moved was deliberate.

They mirrored each other, one hand up to cup the others cheek. Hermione stepped forward, but something made her pause. She cocked her head, then she saw it. Her arms clenched around her chest, as if embracing herself against the onslaught of thoughts, the insecurities. What if they didn't want her? She blinked as she swallowed. Fleur slipped her arms around Narcissa's waist, and Narcissa thread her fingers into Fleur's hair. If was a hungry kiss, full of passion and fire, but it was also tender and consuming.

Fleur and Narcissa broke, and then turned toward Hermione, their temples in contact, and still in an embrace. Then, again as if it were a mirror, they simultaneously raised their hands, palms up, welcoming her towards them. Hermione paused. She wanted to wake up, she needed to wake up. She clenched her eyes closed willing her body to rouse from slumber but then felt a palm on her cheek. She opened her eyes and found two sets of blue eyes staring at her from just a few inches away. Hermione looked at them, assessing their space. There was none. Hermione's head edged back trying to pull away, but two sets of lips slowly chased her retreat and kissed her on the corner of her mouth. It was innocent, promising, giving everything without saying it. Hermione lifted her arm to encircle Fleur's waist and Hermione looked over into gorgeous blue and slowly slipped her arm up to Narcissa's waist. Slowly her palm slipped around the woman's hips. Hermione grasped Narcissa's waist and then Fleur and Hermione stumbled into the open space their bond mate had been.

"She is gone," Hermione gasped thinking out loud, "Where did she…" Hermione's questions were cut off. Arms circled her, pulled Hermione to Fleur, crashing bodies, squeezing the air from Hermione's chest.

"I am here for you chérie," Came a booming whisper. It was too loud, like a movie theater. Sound from everywhere, and you couldn't pinpoint it. Hermione felt an emptiness and cast her gaze to the Fleur in her arms but found no one there. Only air.

**Spaces:**

Fleur curled around her little love as if she tried to hold on to her heart with everything she had. She couldn't get out the overwhelming urge to nuzzle into Hermione's hair, take in the scent of her neck, or caress her lips with the tip of her fingers just to test and see if they really were as soft as orchid petals.

She couldn't not understand why Narcissa denied them. The only underlying issue would be age, oh yes, and Narcissa is married. All fixable things. Simple wait for Hermione, they could do that, but they could still promise their hearts to the other. It was something, instead of the expanse of ice Narcissa was beginning to build between herself and Hermione. No, it was nothing like that play of rejection, when Fleur saw everything in the blue of Narcissa's eye, to way her lips pursed when she built up a wall, no doubt taught to her by her pureblood family so as not to pout.

Fleur really took in the woman's words about life not being easy. She wasn't an idiot. She knew there were situations, and ramifications surrounding the women and their actions that they had to overcome but the deliberate cut off from Narcissa was painful. Maybe she didn't feel it as intensely, but Fleur did. It felt as if you severed one of her arms. Numb, and unfeeling no matter how you tried to move it.

Then Fleur looked to Hermione. She hoped their cure worked for the girl. She wanted nothing more than for her little love to be whole and healthy. She never saw the trial, she never saw what happened, but she was there for the aftermath. She fell in love with the girl as soon as the girl stood for that blasted cup as the name spit from the chalice. Her strength, and her poise. You could not help but regard her with respect, but it was Hermione's way, the simple essence that Fleur could see, and feel that tugged her to Hermione.

"Fleur," cracked a small whisper below her ear. Fleur pulled back slightly so to give Hermione room in case she started awake after her assault. She looked to the sky and found it in the later stages of twilight, early darkness. She felt hands move to her waist and Hermione shift, grasping her to the girl in the bed. She pulled Hermione to her, lay her cheek to the top of her head and let the girl settle against her chest.

She felt the wetness slip down her neck tickling her skin as it trickled into her clothes at her shoulder.

"Please don't leave me," whispered Hermione. Fleur swallowed and clutched the girl to her tightly, "Please, Fleur," Hermione whispered and then Fleur felt Hermione shift in her arms. She looked down to whom she thought was sleeping, but when she found those brown eyes, sleep lingering in those depths but quickly chased away by reality she knew Hermione was awake moments ago. Hermione shifted and sat up, as did Fleur. Hermione hissed and her hand flew to her shoulder.

"'Ermione," Fleur reached out but Hermione batted Fleur's hands from her. Fleur's brow furrowed as she watched Hermione. Damned English girl. One moment don't leave me then the next rejection. Fleur was getting a little pissed off by these two English women.

"Fleur, I can feel my arm," Hermione whispered. Fleur looked at Hermione's right hand as she lifted it up. She watched as Hermione clenched her fist, rotated her wrist and then winced, but the wince of pain was quickly overthrown by the desire to smile as she could feel the pain. Fleur reached out and slowly slipped her hand into Hermione's. Hermione took it and tenderly ran her fingertips over Fleur's palm, into the grooves of her fingers.

"You are so soft," Hermione whispered. Fleur didn't know she held back her sobs, but she let one choke past the barrier in the back of her throat. Hermione jerked her eyes to her and met blue. Fleur lifted her other hand to wipe tears that decided to break free and slip down her cheeks, and then covered her mouth trying to hide her emotions.

"Talk to me," Hermione said softly inquiring tenderly. Fleur shut her eyes.

"So many thoughts ran through my mind when you pushed my hands away," Fleur licked her lips. Her mouth suddenly dry, "I didn't know you were simply feeling your arm once more," Fleur sucked in shaky breaths and then cleared her breath not able to open her eyes, for if she did she knew she would lose her center, balance would be gone as soon as she found those brown eyes looking right into her as if searching her treasure.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered. Fleur took a deep breath, but it caught as she felt Hermione's hand slip up to her jaw, then settle over her cheek. Thumb swiped away evidence of Fleur's weaknesses. "My god, you are so deliciously soft," Hermione whispered, and when Fleur opened her eyes, she saw the wonder in Hermione's eyes. Then Hermione lifted her other hand and cupped the other cheek. Feeling with both hands.

"I thought I lost this hand, this arm forever," Hermione swallowed, "I thought I would never be able to touch you with both hands again," Hermione leaned forward pressing their foreheads together. They shared the same air, the same breath, the same link. Fleur knew that from that moment on what they shared would never be broken, bond solidified or not, they would be a part of the others life no matter what.

"'Ermione, please…" Fleur begged with her eyes closed as her hands came up to Hermione's wrists. Fleur stroked the pulse points with her thumbs.

"Talk to me," Hermione said never moving, but the breath from Fleur's plea ghosted over her lips and her world spun. She was Hermione Granger, resident nerd, book worm, not a romantic, not the lothario. She didn't know what in the word to do.

"If you don't let me go, I cannot be held accountable for what might happen, ma Lionne," Fleur's breath ghost across Hermione's lips once more. Hermione moved. Her nose nuzzled Fleur's as she slid closer and closer to Fleur's lips, but still unsure.

"Please, 'Ermione…" Fleur pleaded and then Hermione slipped her hands from Fleur's cheeks but rested them on her shoulders, thumbs caressing her throat. Fleur groaned with a gasp. That move was almost as bad as Hermione holding her.

"I have never done this before Fleur," Hermione spoke onto Fleur's lips, a mere whisper away from breaths entrance. Fleur took a deep breath and shook her head. She pulled back and looked to her love. Hermione pitched for ward slightly at the loss of their contact, but then she met Fleur's eyes. They were wet and glossy with a sea of emotions, but two stood out to Hermione. Understanding, and adoration.

"I will never take from you, my little English witch," Fleur said softly as she held Hermione's hands between them. Hermione nodded.

"I want a great many things Fleur. I want you but I am inexperienced. I do not know what this want means or entails. I do know that I need you with me, always. That is terrifying in its intensity, and yet oh so warm in the joy I get from knowing this," Hermione confessed. Fleur nodded.

"I feel the same. I have my reservations about the future," Fleur said and then Hermione's brow furrowed. Fleur shook their hands, "I do not have reservations about us, but I do have reservations about our road in life," Fleur released Hermione's hands and stood up next to the bed, hands on her hips, "We are a part of each other. Nothing can take that away," Fleur said, sounding as if she was giving a pep talk to an athlete. Hermione missed Fleur's warmth but noticed she had to use the restroom. She slid from the bed, looked down to her arm marveling. She smiled and off she went.

"You did the right thing."

Fleur snapped her gaze to the left and in the doorway to the nurse's office stood Madame Pomfrey. Fleur released a deep breath. She should have known someone would have heard them. She sat down, she was grateful it was the medi-witch and not Narcissa.

"My Veela is growling restless," Fleur confessed, and she placed her chin on her hand staring off into space.

"I would imagine so," Poppy came and sat on the other side of the bed.

"She is intoxicating," Fleur said wistfully as if commenting on how cute dandelions are then her face fell, "I will have to talk to Grandmere. What would happen if one of the three in a rare situation such as ours rejects the other two?" Fleur sighed thinking of everything from certain slow agonizing heart wrenching death, to the rejection of the other mate in the two left behind. No matter what Fleur thought it was not pretty.

"She isn't rejecting you," Poppy said then Fleur found the witches eyes, "She is protecting you," The medi-witch stood when she heard Hermione coming back, "There is more going on than a tournament," The older witch said.

"What makes you think so?" Fleur asked as Hermione came back and sat on the edge of her cot. Fleur stood and walked to the other two on the other side of the bed.

"Hermione, can you feel anything in your right arm?" Poppy asked. Fleur knew this needed to happen for Hermione, so she waited patiently.

"Yes, the entry wound is very painful, and hot to the touch, but the swelling, and tissue around the wound and other reaching areas are healing nicely. I can feel things, touch things, however there is a tingle in my pinky and ring finger," Hermione said giving her hand to Poppy. The medi-witch slipped the dressing gown off her shoulder, and told Fleur what she was doing, just as before. They both smiled when the veins had paled, the wound was an angry red, but not a glaring purple. They did just have their fingers inside of Hermione's shoulder not more than a few hours ago.

"Lift your arm as high as you can until you feel pain," Poppy said, and Hermione winced as she got to chest high.

"I'm going to hold my hand before me. You must push it and pull it. Stop when there is pain," Hermione did so. Pulling was far easier than pushing especially across her body. Fleur watched with rapt attention. She was giddy with the possibilities.

"How was I healed? What potions were mixed?" Hermione asked as they concluded their exam. Poppy looked to Fleur and Fleur sighed.

"Essence of murlap in a bowl of water mixed with blood and tears," Fleur said and then looked at her nails.

"Who's blood and tears?" Hermione glared at Fleur. Fleur picked at one of her nails. Hermione reached out with her right hand. The wounded arm. Fleur got the point.

"Mine and Narcissa's," Fleur spoke clear and concise. Hermione pulled her hand back and looked to her palm.

"Thank her when she returns for me please Madame Pomfrey," then Hermione stood, and held out her hand for Fleur, Fleur took it and Hermione walked them to the infirmary doors. Hermione waved with a smile and told her teacher she will be right as rain and back to annoy her tomorrow. Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded.

**Why him…?**

They walked the halls. They were practically deserted. It was mealtime in the castle, but Hermione simply walked them past the great hall, and to the suit of armor Fleur found Hermione's little elf savior. Fleur swallowed as she watched Hermione disappear and then she closed her eyes as she was dragged through the barrier. Hermione got them into the quarters, and then they sat down. Hermione was glad to see a kettle was kept warm, and a small plate of sandwiches greeted them as a light dinner. She found a note.

_**Hermione,**_

_**You must keep yourself from harm. I rather like living with you. I have left you these for when you return. Try to be safer.**_

_**Luna**_

Hermione smiled and took one of the cups poured herself some tea and grabbed a sandwich. She smiled when Fleur followed her lead. They sat there smiling from time to time and then Fleur's face darkened, and she took Hermione's hand. Hermione stroked Fleur's knuckles with her thumb. Merlin she would never take touch for granted again.

"Why did you ask Harry Potter to the Yule Ball?" Fleur asked softly. Hermione pulled her hand away and stood. Fleur reached out when Hermione grabbed her tea and walked to the sofa, put her tea cup down and sighed. Then she turned into her room, and no more than a few seconds later came out in comfortable lounge ware. She pointed to her bedroom.

"I set you out some warmer, and more comfortable clothes as well. Please, make yourself at home," Hermione said as she went to sit on the end of the sofa, grabbed a blanket, and curled up on the end of the furniture in a tiny ball. She always loved that common rooms always had roaring fires that didn't begin to die out until much later in the evening when people were going to bed or dispersing from the fire. Since there were only two of them that lived there it only made sense that it roared to life when one of them were in the room. Fleur came back and Hermione accioed another blanket for Fleur. Fleur smiled her thanks and sat at the other end of the sofa. They faced each other.

"Have you solved your golden egg yet?" Hermione asked.

"What in heaven or hell does the golden egg have to do with who you take to the Yule Ball?" Fleur gritted. Was this girl for real? Seriously… at a time like that to ask about their trial. Then Hermione sighed and looked to the fire.

"When you figure out your egg you will know why I asked Harry," Hermione said cryptically. Fleur huffed. Then stood as she threw the blanket down.

"I only want to know why you would take a boy you are clearly not attracted to as your date to a ball when you could have taken someone who loves you," Fleur growled pacing before the fireplace. Hermione reached for her tea and sipped watching Fleur. Merlin she was glorious in her power, and her anger only made her that much more beautiful. Hermione heard those words, she felt those words, and she knew Fleur was speaking of herself.

"I guess I could have asked Narcissa but that would seem a tad inappropriate. Don't you think?" Hermione reasoned. Fleur's head snapped around, her blue eyes filled with fire. Hermione swallowed her sip of tea with difficulty but didn't appear to be fazed. Hermione heard it. It was low rumble in the deep recesses of Fleur's chest.

"You would choose her over me? She rejected us, 'Ermione. She is leaving us. I am here and will always be here for you. No matter the distance, or the trials before us after this godforsaken tournament, I will always claim you," Fleur growled inching closer to Hermione.

"Solve your egg Fleur," Hermione said as she placed her tea on the table and looked up to the Veela. Fleur stared at her unbelieving. She went back to Hermione's room, magically changed into her clothes, and strode into the room. Anger, and pain rolled off Fleur in waves. Hermione was almost sucked into the sensations the young woman was letting show.

"Fleur," Hermione said from her spot on the couch. When Fleur's eyes found hers, Hermione let her eyes soften. "I would want nothing more than to take you to the ball, show the world you are the one thing I truly care about, adore, and dare I say love," Hermione unfolded from the blankets and walked toward Fleur. She stopped before the blonde reached out and took her hand.

"If I were to kiss you right now, would our bond be solidified?" Hermione asked, and Fleur blinked. She took one step into Hermione's space. She slid her hands up Hermione's biceps.

"If I kiss you right now, I know I would not be able to stop," Fleur whispered as she ran her hands back down Hermione's arms and took Hermione's hands with hers. Fleur kissed them, pulled them to her chest and then kissed them once more. Hermione leaned forward, kissed their clasped hands as Fleur did.

"I would not want you regret anything," Hermione whispered.

"Oh, mon amour, I could never regret you, never regret anything I do with you, but there is no rush for our bond. Just know I am yours, and if you are willing to be, you are mine," Fleur said as she kissed Hermione's forehead, but didn't remove her lips. Hermione nodded.

"I am willing," Hermione said as she pulled back. Her mind screamed at her. She is right there, do it, take those lips and drink your fill. Do it now! The moment was lost.

Fleur kissed their clapped hands once more and began to walk backward out of the door. She stumbled at the entrance, and Hermione smiled warmly at the Veela. Fleur turned scarlet, and goofily smiled and then fled. Hermione watched the door then turned around. Something hit her like a bolt from the blue. Where was Blake?

"Blake," Hermione said his name. He did not appear.

"Shadow Elf Blake, come forth," Hermione demanded. She hated every moment of that command. She waited, then no one came to her. She turned to her room to pick up her book on underwater transformations, or charms.

_Cough._

She spun around. She found nothing. There it was again.

"Where are you?" Hermione asked out loud to her room. Then curtains fluttered, and then she walked over slowly. She stumbled but caught herself. She looked and saw nothing. She reached out with her hand. She found a shape. She grasped at fabric, and then yanked.

"Oh Gods, Blake!" she rushed forward. He was badly beaten, and bleeding. She looked at him and then went for her wand. She cast a finite, and then the elf twitched. She focused with all the strength she had.

"FINITE TOTALAS ENCANTATUM!" she bellowed. A bright yellow light streamed from her wand and hit the elf. Finally, he moved, and she went to him. She picked him up and placed him on the couch. She began healing as much as she could, but elf magic might be better for some of his other wounds. She went to get him some tea as he began to sit up.

"Stop, don't move, here," she ordered as he began to slip off the sofa. He looked at her, obeyed her, and took the tea.

"You called my name," he said with a hoarse voice from non-use.

"I was worried," Hermione defended, but he did tell her to be careful with his name. Call it out in emergencies. She sighed and turned from him.

"Thank you," the little elf said, "If you didn't call my true name I would not have been transported here," he said, and then looked at her. He regarded her with respect. Hermione only smiled and then nodded.

"Of course," Hermione simply stated and then she stood and ran the bath. She came back. "In you get, and take all the time you need to soak," she turned to her bedroom.

"I cannot. It is not proper for a house elf to be treated like this," Blake gasped.

"If I ordered you to get into the bath, relax and heal, would you do it?" Hermione deadpanned. Blake stared at her. "Or would you like to have a choice, and be treated like a living breathing creature, who feels, bleeds, and loves?" Hermione once again deadpanned. He froze.

"I have never been given a choice," Blake whispered. He thought and then slid off the couch and walked to the bathroom, he spun in the doorway.

"Call on my name any time, but still be careful of when you use it… Miss Hermione," he then shut the door.

Hermione spun around and walked to her room with a smile. Not for the first time did she wonder who Blake's true master was.


	14. Hydrangea

**Well... two updates in less than 24 hours. PLEASE do not get used tho the consistency of the updates. **

**I am beginning to like the way I wrote this Harry. I also could not pass up the chance of taking advantage of Ron's blunder by trying to ask out Fleur for the ball, as he did in the movie. It gave me so much to work with. haha**

**Enjoy the Fleur and Harry moment, oh.. and the Narcissa and Hermione game. My Hermione really is a bit of a manipulator. Or maybe she is just as tired of Narcissa's guff as Fleur is, and Hermione spends more time with the witch. haha.**

**Enjoy and as always reviews are welcome.**

**~Snow**

* * *

**Hydrangea - Thank You for Understanding; Frigidity; Heartlessness**

**Fleur and Harry:**

Fleur ran Hermione's words over and over in her mind. Solve the egg. Well she tried with all her might and still nothing. On the 18th of December she once again opened the blasted egg. It screeched and squealed at her. She listened for as long as she could but in the end, she slammed it closed and threw it out the carriage door. She took a step back, breathing hitched, frustration high, and then she went to retrieve her … prize. Pft… it was a nuisance. When she left the carriage, she didn't realize how far she chucked the egg. She walked to the golden trap. That's what it was… a blasted trap and narrowed her eyes. The golden lights from the inside shone through the cracks, but it wasn't screeching at her. She went to reach for it.

"Um… Ummm…" came a blathering sound of … oh. She stood straight, exuded as much calm and as much patience as she could. He was Hermione's friend. She would _try _to listen to him.

"You…" he tried and then a mass of people gathered. She looked around and shifted. She had her wand on her and slowly positioned her hand behind her to her back as if simply placing it their like you would if you were an aristocrat getting comfortable and holding one's lower back erect waiting for the long winded to simply get to the point.

"You …. Um… me…," he seemed to grow the color of a plum. "BALL!" he screamed at her and she stepped back and then pulled her wand into her sleeve a show her discomfort, but not an overt challenge.

The redhead didn't even see that.

"RON!" shouted from across the grounds. Fleur looked past the blubbering boy, and saw Harry Potter running to them with a red headed girl. He grabbed another red head, a boy, followed by his identical twin.

"Hey mate. What are you doing?" Harry asked not looking at Fleur.

"I am …. Um… pretty…. Um…. Ball," Ron stammered. The red head troupe looked on their brother, for they all looked alike, and the red hair was a giveaway. They smiled and shook their heads. The red head twins and the girl walked Ron to the castle. All you heard in the distance were its ok Ron. You tried mate, better than I could have done, and idiot from the girl. Harry watched them take Ron back to the castle. The crowd dispersed and Harry looked to the waters edge, and he let a small shift of his lips slide.

"Please, Miss Delacour, get your egg, and if it would be alright, I would like to have a walk with you," Harry smiled. For a muggle raised savior, he had manners. She nodded, made sure it was closed, and then walked back to the carriage. Harry waited patiently as Fleur deposited her cargo. She walked out of the carriage. He stood awkwardly.

"I am not accustomed to pureblood or aristocratic customs in the wizarding world. Am I supposed to bow, or offer my arm, or stay away?" he asked with an easy smile and she couldn't help but smile back. She walked to him, and slipped her hand to the crook of his elbow.

"I believe if you are on friendly relations, but not courting, a simple hand at the elbow would suffice, or no contact at all," she amended her statement as she felt him tense, "Pardon," she said softly and withdrew her hand but Harry, fast as lightning, stayed her hand and kept it there on his arm.

"Forgive me, I am not used to being touched. I think, for the sake of our mutual friend, I can get used to this," Harry said nervously and began walking them down one of the paths around Black Lake. He started to point out facts about the lake, landmarks under the water, and creatures you might run into. Fleur paused and Harry and Fleur looked out over the water.

"She sent you, didn't she?" Fleur asked keeping her hand on the crook of his elbow. She only saw Harry smile brightly.

"She has found in you something she will never find in another person. She cares for you, and that means she would die for you," then Harry's smile slipped as his eyes unfocused, "I should know. She has almost died for me many times already," Harry then snapped out of it, and smiled. "If you would like to learn more about our Lake, I believe Hermione has a copy of _Hogwarts A History_. She would be more than happy to lend it to you. Its her favorite book, she has read it many times," Harry offered covertly. Fleur narrowed her eyes and nodded. They began to walk.

"Do you know why she invited you to the ball?" Fleur asked simply walking with the savior of the English Wizarding world. She knew they were going to collect a crowd, but she was happy the voyeurs stayed a distance away.

"Yes, I do. Hermione is shite at secrets, so she refuses to lie to anyone," Harry blinked when Fleur turned on him, looked into his green eyes, "She will never lie to you," Harry said softly. Fleur swallowed and breathed. She let out a huff of air and then continued to walk.

"It has been difficult because out our growing bond with Narcissa," Fleur let her words stumble from her lips and then Harry froze. He looked around and then found a bench and led them to it.

"Can you silence and ward the area. I can do it. I'm just not as proficient yet." Harry asked and Fleur took out her wand and cast silencing and obstruction wards so people wouldn't be able to read their lips. Harry stood and paced before Fleur. His brow furrowed.

You said Narcissa, as in Narcissa Malfoy?" Harry asked and Fleur nodded, "She didn't tell me about that," Harry said out loud and then continued to pace. Fleur's heart beat into overdrive.

"No, No, Narcissa is…" Fleur reached out and then patted the bench beside Fleur, "She is a conundrum. Do you know anything about me?" Fleur asked and then Harry nodded.

"Hermione mentioned only to me, before it got out to the public, that you were a Veela. I feel it, oh YES I do feel it, but there is something there that keeps me from going gooey at the sight of you. Its like a filter, or a mask," Harry described and Fleur chuckled.

"Hermione… she figured out how to dampen the Veela thrall. Do you have anything on you that she gave you?" Fleur asked and Harry nodded. He pulled out a very fine black and grey scarf. It could go with any thing she said. He gave it to Fleur.

"Anything else?" he thought and then narrowed his eyes. He broke his glasses at the beginning of the year. He touched his glasses and then gave them to her, blinking out in to the blurry world. She chuckled. And gave the items back to Harry.

"She charmed them to see the truth with your glasses, and to resist temptations with both glasses and scarf. Smart little witch seeing as you are prone to get into trouble," Fleur smiled at Harry. He looked at the item. He put the glasses on.

"She gave the glasses back at the beginning of year, how could she…" Harry began and then Fleur leaned on the bench comfortable. She brought up her arm and rest her temple on her closed fist smiling. She was beginning to like this boy.

"She didn't mean to Harry. She only meant to protect you with your glasses. With the scarf, I would think that's a Veela protection if I ever saw one. Let me guess, your Ron friend didn't take Hermione's gift?" Fleur asked and then Harry tilted his head to the left.

"Oh my god, I need to get that scarf to Ron," Harry jumped up and then Fleur grasped his wrist. He looked down.

"Sit, Mister Potter, he will be fine," Harry finally sat, and then she looked out over the lake as if she was some elemental goddess surveying her land, "Harry, who is a good candidate for a date to the dance?" she asked, "You know the pool of boys here, or girls for that matter, but who do you think is a good person to take to the Yule Ball?"

"Gosh Fleur, I don't know," then Harry smiled devilishly, "How do you feel about wrecking a bit of havoc?" Harry asked with a wild grin on his lips and as soon as Fleur turned, she was supremely happy Harry was her liaison if not friend.

"I love mischief if that is what you are working at," Fleur said and then Harry all smiles and pride.

"Well then, as a set of wizards before us often said, Mischief Managed," Harry leaned into Fleur and they began talking. He whispered and then her head flew back. Harry eased back and then watched Fleur's eyes. Then the grin. A maniacal devilish grin slipped over Fleur's lips.

"I agree, that is a decent choice by far," Fleur then smile and looked out over the lake with Harry.

"Why did she choose you Harry?" Fleur asked and Harry's shoulders slumped. Fleur noticed this then she took a breath as if taking in the lake air, "Is it truly because of the trial?" Fleur asked, and then Harry nodded.

"We have been through a lot together. I trust her with my life and she trusts me with hers. Because of this and so much more an I willing to be her date," Harry swallowed, "and possibly more," Harry whispered. Fleur gasped and looked to Harry he threw up his arms, and warded himself against the woman before him.

"NO, NO, NO, not like that, I mean …. Gosh darn it, I can't say it," Harry stammered.

"What!?" Fleur bellowed

"Solve your egg!" harry threw at her as she towered over him. She sat down and then sighed.

"You are part of her trial, aren't you?" she asked exasperated.

"If everything plays out, yes. Please Fleur, solve your egg. You will know so much more. And judging by your glance into the water where your egg was you know more now than you did at the beginning of today," He smiled as he straightened up.

"Yeah, it's a water thing I just don't know exactly what to do," Fleur said as she slouched on the bench and rubbing her face.

"Take a bath with it," Harry said nonchalantly. Fleur looked at him as if he lost his mind but he never faltered, and he smiled, knowing.

"Any other helpful hints?" Fleur asked and Harry shook his head. He saw Cedric in the horizon and sighed. Fleur watched his gaze.

"Harry Potter do you have feelings for the other champion?" Fleur joked. Harry chucked good naturedly.

"No Fleur, but I promised to let Cedric know of the egg too, he is a Hogwarts champion after all," Harry said.

"What about Victor?" Fleur said, and the Harry scrunched up his nose.

"HE as all the help he needs, believe me," Harry gritted and clenched a fist as she saw Karkaroff and Snape in the halls after curfew talking of dark lords, and trials. Snape was feeding Karkaroff info. But Why? It's something he hasn't figured out yet, and he will tell Hermione, but after this challenge.

"Harry, lets walk back to the carriage. I wish to relax before the day. Thank you for saving me from the crowd," Fleur said and Harry furrowed his brow, and he saw people look at him as they walked by and smirked. Harry closed his eyes.

"You are going to get me into so much trouble with Hermione if they think I am hitting on you," Harry groaned quietly. Fleur only chuckled, slipped her hand in the crook of his arm, and they walked back to the carriage. He bid her farewell and then found Cedric. He simply walked up next to him told him is was a beautiful day, bathe with the egg, and have a wonderful evening. The interaction was nothing more than a few seconds, but the boy by the lake only nodded. Harry spun around. He was done for the day. Now he needed to find Ron and tell him to wear the damned scarf. Truly an idiot, just as Ginny stated.

**Hermione and Narcissa:**

Darkness once more, and yet she remembered to listen, to take in her surroundings. She learned how to silence her shoes and robes, but for the life of her she could not figure out how to silence her breathing. She had taken to bringing a cough drop. Something in her mouth, kept it closed, and her breathing regulated. She moved and waited. She listened and she felt the area, found the wall but she didn't lean on it. She learned that mistake a few weeks back. At the moment Narcissa was her opponent. Draco would not be with them for the foreseeable future.

Little did the girl know it was for her safety. Draco was below her anyways, and Fleur was right. He was a weak shield. Narcissa would soon be hurt, might as well meet the lance head on. She circled Hermione, or where she thought Hermione was. She got better about masking her body, her sounds. She heard a pebble clack and slide skittering about the cave floor. This was much better than when Bella used to ambush her all day every day. She could always see it coming. If Hermione trained in darkness, Merlin knows what she could do in the light of day. That point was made with her recent attack. Pebbles skittered down the path and a stupefy hit right next to her exploding a small crater in the wall. Debris hit her eyes. Narcissa blinked out rubble but she needed water to flush it. A silent low powered aguamenti, and her eyes were flushed. She stood blinking and then a jab at her neck.

"Yield," Hermione demanded at Narcissa's throat. Hermione was wrapped around her. Body to body, it was difficult to physically fight her way out of the situation.

"Never," Narcissa whispered, and then something happened. Narcissa's mind flipped. She teetered on the edge of sanity and insanity. Hermione's lips met the column of her neck, and nuzzled her hair and then kissed the flesh of her skin. Narcissa's gasp was echoed through out the cavern. Then Hermione released her. She backed away, and Narcissa could not find her, sense her, hear her.

"I'm not hiding, Lady Malfoy, I'm right here. Turn on the lights," Hermione said. Narcissa did as Hermione asked. Narcissa found Hermione simply sitting on a stone fixture. Narcissa tried with all her might to make her body, and her mind correlate, get on the same page, get on the same … everything. Hermione sat up straighter as she fiddled with her wand. Narcissa watched. Her heart soared as she watched Hermione play with the wand in her right hand. Then Hermione stood. She looked at Narcissa. The woman felt flayed apart, and the only thing that kept her standing and looking as if she was impersonal was her pureblood training.

"Reset us Lady Malfoy," Hermione said and then just as Narcissa said it, the lights flipped off, she heard Hermione's voice sonorased.

"Give Draco my regards for all of the recent … hospitality he has given me at the castle," Hermione gritted, and then Narcissa could hear nothing over the pounding of her heart. Hermione knew.

"Patrificus…" a shout filed the air and she apparated. She felt in front of her, found cloth jerked it and pulled Hermione's body to her own, Hermione's back slammed to Narcissa's front. Her wand at Hermione's neck, and her heart beating uncontrollably.

"All it was, was a test in pushing some one too far Lady Malfoy. You may release me," Hermione said but arms clung to her, grasped Hermione to her frame like iron chains.

Narcissa's breath inhaled and exhaled a mile a second, her heart could not pump the blood fast enough through her veins. She would black out, but … but. She clutched her arms around something firm, and already in her arms. She left darkness swallow her.

Hermione felt the woman go before she let go of her shoulders. Hermione closed her eyes and thought of a room, one small bed, a fire and a chair, and books. She will find out which books later. Hermione watched over the woman as she lay her on the small bed. But as hours faded by Hermione succumbed to dreams.

Narcissa woke, she knew not where she was but when she turned she saw Hermione. She smiled. Her little witch must have learned to use the room for this. She looked at the girl, holding a book against her chest. The smooth rhythmic up and down of the woman's breathing made her gaze in wonder. The blonde… maybe, but this girl…? She reached out and slowly covertly touch the flesh of Hermione's knees. She brought her fingers back, tingling, rippling, pulsating. It was as Poppy said. She closed her eyes took a breath and then looked at Hermione. Narcissa slid her legs over the edge of the bed. One last glance at the girl, quickly taking her cold frigid heart and she stood. She went to the entrance then was slammed to the wall. She struggled in the magical hold. She felt the magic turn her around. Narcissa watched as Hermione walked toward her. Narcissa instantly saw in Hermione's eyes the gaze of woman, wanting, and then shift.

"Have I not passed your tests?" Hermione asked and then she let Narcissa free. Narcissa held her self high, and mighty.

"No," Narcissa proclaimed. She saw Hermione's glare and the narrow of her eyes.

"You have not bested me every day, and every obstacle that I threw at you. So no, you do not simply pass. You were lucky," Narcissa sneered. It was too fast. Hermione was in her space she could not breathe. A hand found hers, and she gripped but not because it was Granger's, no, it was simply something to battle the sensations.

"I want to know how lucky I am," Hermione growled. Narcissa never in a million years pegged Hermione as the one to be this aggressive, and utterly alluring.

Hermione pulled back…

"I believe our session is over, would you not, Lady Malfoy?" Hermione asked jerking Narcissa from her depths, from her hidden desires, from her buried wants.

"Yes, it is," Narcissa said as coldly as possible. She held herself ridged, tall, and unyielding as if she were the mountain, and waves crashed against her. Yet she stood strong, regal, and unphased. As soon as Hermione left the room, Narcissa crumpled. Strength was leaving her, her reason was failing her, and her walls were crumbling. Narcissa knew the mountain may be slowly eroded by the onslaught of destiny, but it didn't mean she could let it happen, even though she knew fighting it was futile.


	15. Jacob's Ladder

**Hey every one...**

**I hope everyone is alright in the world. Little traffic, so I hope nothing dire has happened... well more than it has that is. Anyways, those of you who are still tuning in, one more damned angst before the ball. I hope you enjoy.**

**Snow**

* * *

Jacob's Ladder. . . Come down

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all made their way out to the grounds. They made great fun of their day and the new snowfall. Girls versus boys. Harry looked at Hermione, and then Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"You are dead meat," the red head boy said as he narrowed his eyes right back to his sister.

"Harry, count us off. I have ginger here to deal with," Ginny gripped her wand. Hermione smiled mischievously, as she watched the siblings. Their competitive fire crackled like a firework about to go off. Harry once more nodded to Hermione. Sure enough, the intense atmosphere the brother and sister emitted brought a crowd. What was the boy who lived, and the false Hogwarts champion doing out in the snow, about to square off with a third year and what looks like a 4th year?

"3."

"2."

Harry paused for effect and everyone except for Hermione watched on antsy to get the war underway.

"1!"

Harry shouted, and before anything could happen Ginny erected a wall of snow between the boys and herself and Hermione. Hermione smiled and leaned back against the wall as she knelt next to Ginny. The younger girl panted.

"Good plan, Gin," Hermione looked up as a snowball went over the little wall. "Shall we see?" Hermione said with an evil grin. Ginny just grinned back.

Harry and Ron looked to wall for what it was so instead of creating protection, they waved their wands and got ammo ready for when the girls decided to pop their heads up. Hermione slipped her head out the side and Hermione scrambled back excitedly as a snowball whizzed by her head.

"Status," Gin demanded, and Hermione saluted.

"Status report. Two hostiles, heavily armed," Hermione smirked.

"Defenses?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"None," Hermione ginned evilly. Ginny looked around and noticed the crowd. Then smiled back to Hermione.

"We brought a crowd 'Mione," Ginny nodded around them. Hermione chuckled but looked about. Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang cheered on their perspective team. Hermione saw Fleur, and a small smile slipped over her lips, as she looked.

"Hey! Snap out of it. We are at war!" Ginny growled at Hermione as a snowball was this time lobbed into the air and landed only a few feet from them. Hermione looked once more to Fleur, and her eyes fell. Blue met blue, then two sets of Blue met brown. Well shit. Hermione grasped her wand.

"I don't know about you Gin, but I refuse to lose to a bunch a boys with no defenses," Hermione had that maniacal look in her eyes as she waved her wand and Ginny ginned just as evilly.

"Yeah sure, show off for Fleur," Ginny whispered, "But get your head in the game. I need to beat Ron," Ginny growled, and Hermione nodded.

"I'll draw fire, you start your attack. I'll keep you covered, good?" Hermione said her plan.

"As long as you keep me covered, you don't get hit, and me full of ammo, I'll be just fine," Ginny grinned. Hermione lifted three fingers 3,2,1, Hermione popped from behind the snow shield.

"OY! GET HER!" Ron screamed and Hermione sprinted for the tree. Harry almost got her in the knees, but she hopped over the icy ball, and Ron nearly got her in the back, but she dove as she waved her wand behind the tree. She waved once more in Ginny's directions.

"NOW!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione and Ginny popped up out of nowhere with ammo flying at their targets. Ron, agile as a cat, shockingly, escaped Ginny's barrage, but in his cocky grin to his sister he got a covert ball right to the back of his head. Harry laughed and almost got one to his face. Hermione smiled.

"Your partner is gone Potter, give up," Ginny yelled. Hermione smiled once more. She placed her wand over a snowball.

"Wingardium Leviosa," She whispered, and it launched up and hovered. Harry and Ginny didn't see it. Harry was handling the Constant onslaught of Ginny. He cast a protego, but with the constant hits it was beginning to flicker. Hermione looked up to her little snowball. Got Ginny's eyes and looked up and Ginny, like the quidditch player she was saw the ball, stifled her grin, and dove behind her snow wall.

"It's not fair you have a wall, Ginny, but I can fix that," Harry cast a small stupefy and exploded the wall, and Ginny grinned and sprinted in the opposite direction of Hermione. Hermione was so quiet after getting Ron, Harry forgot she was a threat. Harry advanced magically scooping snow up and covering Ginny. She stood there shocked and Harry picked up a wad of Snow, molded it in a ball. His arm was coming back. Harry stood stunned as wet cold, and ice filtered into his robes from the sensation on top of his head.

"You are out Harry," Harry looked to Ginny, and then raked his hand through his hair and spun around. Hermione stood back a way but chuckled clutching her stomach none the less. He smirked and walked to the sides near Ron who stood next to Fleur, looking a hell of a lot more composed than the other day, even though he was still a bit clumsy.

"Boys lost," Ginny said looking to Hermione. Hermione nodded, "How about we see whose best of the two?" Ginny said and Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked to two blondes. Hermione let out a heavy sigh, then stood straight.

"You sure about this Gin?" Hermione asked giving the younger witch an out. There was a wave of whispers that rolled through the crowd. Ginny looked around, but Hermione never took her eyes from the red head. She only looked once to the two blondes, then back to Ginny.

"Absolutely," Ginny grinned, and then Hermione nodded, "Harry count us off again," Ginny hollered. The countdown was heard. Then they both put up a snow shield, but Hermione erected three more at various lengths away. She would have the ability to maneuver. Ginny looked over and saw the small walls and blinked. She swallowed. She didn't think of that. Hermione created a few closer and closer to Ginny. Ginny smiled. She could use Hermione's walls.

Hermione waved her wand and had a pyramid of snowballs behind her floating to keep up with her. Hermione took a dash. No ammo thrown. She looked around and stupefied Ginny's wall. Hermione smiled. She wasn't there. Hermione stood looking over the battlefield and lined the balls into a straight line. Twelves shots. Slowly, she let each one of the walls fall. Hermione moved to her tree.

Crunch!

Her head spun, and Ginny came from the crowd. Clever girl. Hermione cast a patch of ice at Ginny's feet causing her slip. Everyone heard the pop, and the gasp of air from Ginny, but she would not relent. Hermione dashed about the small yard of their battle ground.

Balls whipped and whizzed past Hermione. Turned out she had the same idea of rapid succession ball launching. Hermione stabilized her breathing. She could hear huffing to the left. Hermione sighed. She looked around and accioed a small branch. She snapped it and cursed under her breath loudly, but in a whispered tone. She took a deep breath and got ready to move. She went into the open and erected a wall. But it was not fast enough. One ball moved in and hit her in the hip.

Hermione stood all smiles and walked to Ginny who was chuckling behind a wall of her own.

"Did good Gin," Hermione said as she looked at Ginny. "Would you like me to look at that?" Hermione said as the masses began to depart replaying the whole episode commenting on their favorite parts and what they could have done different.

"Yeah," Ginny said and then let Hermione cast her diagnostic. Hermione winced.

"Sorry Gin, I didn't know I would break your ankle," Hermione shook her head. She cast a featherweight spell on Ginny and Ginny stood and put her arm over Hermione's' shoulder. "I'll take you to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey would love to know I am taking a person instead of being brought," Hermione said with laughter in her eyes.

"I would love that, but you have an audience," Ginny said and then Hermione looked up. Fleur's eyes gleamed with mirth, Narcissa stood next to her looking as if she could spit nails like a nail gun, and Harry looked uncomfortable next to Ron.

"I will take her," Narcissa gritted but Ginny's grip on Hermione's shoulders tightened. Hermione looked to Narcissa and sighed.

"I think she would feel more comfortable if I took her," Hermione gritted. Ran stepped up.

"Let me, I am her brother after all," Ron said and grinned down on Hermione. She narrowed her eyes. She was left with two blondes and Harry Potter. It was like the beginning of a bad joke. Two blondes and Harry Potter walk into a bar…. Hermione shook her head and stood before the three. Harry jerked himself to moving.

"Ron appreciates your scarf, Hermione, and hopes for some socks for Christmas," Harry said with a smile, and Hermione grinned and nodded, "Dance lessons in about an hour?" he asked, and Hermione looked at her watch.

"Perfect Harry. I'll see you then," Hermione smiled and then Harry walked back to the castle no doubt to check on Ginny. Hermione looked back to the two women before her. In the light of day, out in the open, for everyone and God, Merlin… or the Dark Lord to see. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Now, why does it look like Fleur fed you dirt and you hated every moment of it?" Hermione asked trying not to push her luck, but she was far past patience with Lady Malfoy.

"Ah, cherie, I simply confirmed that I asked her dearest son to the Yule Ball," Fleur watched as the thoughts skimmed over Hermione's face, and then eyes lit and looked to Narcissa.

"Oh? And how did one of the luckiest 4th years at Hogwarts reply?" Hermione asked. She watched Narcissa. She would talk to Fleur about everything later.

"He accepted, rather interestingly..." Fleur replied but was cut off.

"You have no right to ask my son to a function!" Narcissa sneered growling and spitting all at the same time. Hermione watched this regal, composed, non feeling woman show more for this dance than anything. Then Fleur turned to Narcissa.

"I have every right to ask any witch or wizard I wish to take to this ball," Fleur looked to Hermione, "One had a date already," Fleur smiled, then turned to Narcissa, "and I knew I would be rejected by the other. Who better, than someone… from the family? I am sure you understand, Lady Malfoy," Fleur smirked as she jabbed at her.

Hermione stayed where she was. She knew Narcissa felt for the both of them, Narcissa was affected by them both, but this year? Gods why couldn't this have happened in 7th year? Narcissa flicked her robes behind her with a small hiss behind closed teeth.

"I believe I might be needed in the infirmary," Narcissa used as an excuse.

"Actually, I have fixed it as best as can be completed in the field. She needs a minor case of skelle-grow, an overnight and she will be right as rain in the morning," Hermione said cheekily.

"Be that as it may, I am the professional in this moment, and if you would pardon me, I will not take the expertise of a child over my own experience," Narcissa dismissed as she walked to the castle. Permanent frown upon her brow. Hermione looked to Fleur and tilted her head.

"You solve your egg?" Hermione asked as if challenging. She was still on an adrenaline rush from the snowball fight, and then Narcissa. Fleur didn't move but her smile warmed.

"Where are dance lessons with Harry?" Fleur asked. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"Why don't you and I do lunch together, Great Hall, as friends naturally, and I will take you with me," Hermione invited and as she slipped her arms around Fleur's waist, and Fleur slipped her arm over Hermione's shoulder. Comfortable, as friends would.

"Then I will tell you of what happened with Narcissa and I in a cave," Hermione looked up and saw Fleur's pupils dilate, and her breathing stop, "And I will tell you of my reasons to the questions you are aching to ask," Hermione tugged and smiled.

Fleur was brought back to the land of the cold, wet, and white in Scotland, but the warm body next to her brought her more warmth than ever needed to fight back these cold desolate days.

"What question is that, mom amie?" Fleur asked as they walked through the doors.

"Did I lose on purpose?" Hermione stated and Fleur looked down on Hermione. Hermione smiled and walked them to lunch, as old chums could be.

"Yes, I did. She needed to get that ankle treated," Hermione said as she sat at an empty end away from most everyone in the Great Hall. She welcomed a hot chocolate, and a turkey on rye with spicy mustard sandwich. She held her hands around the cup, thawing her hands.

"If you didn't have the injury pending?" Fleur asked as she tucked into a salad of cranberry and sweet balsamic vinaigrette.

"I think I would have let her win," Hermione smiled. She focused back on Fleur's face and then took a bite., "She is the only girl of god knows how many boys. Yes, I would let her win every once in a while," Hermione smiled and then she frowned, took a bite of her sandwich.

"What? Talk to me, please," Fleur asked then looked around with her eyes, "I cannot take you in my arms right this moment but know this, I want this above most things at the moment," Fleur confessed behind her teacup.

"Most things?" Hermione challenged. Fleur smiled and she put the cup down.

"I wish to survive, and I want our bonds, yes plural, to work out. There is a potential to rip us apart. I owled Grandmare about the ramifications of one of us rejecting the other," Fleur looked away, to the window and the wispy cloud filled sky.

"And what has she said?" Hermione asked.

"Non, as of yet, ma Lionne," Fleur said smiling, but Hermione saw the pinch. The rock on Fleur's heart. Hermione sighed, withdrew. And looked about. She took her wand, cast a muffaliato and smiled, but gritted through her teeth.

"I am too young for many things, but not young enough to know I am being lied to," Hermione saw Fleur look to her and her eyes softened and her smiled was more genuine, "I am in love with you but gods Fleur I am only 15," Hermione looked at Fleur and then sighed, "Sometimes I wish I were older," Hermione whispered putting down her hot chocolate and smiled as it refilled.

"Why?" Fleur asked softly. Hermione looked up and found Fleur looking over her teacup shielding her face. Her eyes, they spoke volumes.

"I want to love you, and even Narcissa, the way you both deserved to be loved, no restrictions, nothing to hold us back other than our own choices," Hermione spoke softly holding her own mug to her lips as Fleur had. She watched as Fleur's eyes shot open and Hermione swallowed.

"I want to reach out for you right now and take your hand, your wrist, anything to solidify contact," Hermione said, and then a glint happened before Fleur's eyes. She felt something below the table, and their ankles were locked together.

"It isn't flesh, but it us an embrace none the less," Fleur took a deep breath as Hermione clenched her ankles with her own under the table. It was like a hug. It was a simple heartfelt embrace, with your ankles. Part of Hermione wanted to cry from the tenderness, and then laugh at the absurdity.

"Give me until..." Hermione was cut off.

"After the trial, and yes I solved the egg," Fleur watched Hermione as she put the mug down. So, there will be no hiding, "I understand your worries, and I too could not bare to see you under the water for me. You could have told me though," Fleur pouted with a smile. Then laughed.

"You are a champion, figure it out on your own," Then Hermione looked to her watch, Fleur saw it, and then nodded.

"I am glad we seemed to have figured it out, but I have not much here for me in terms of…" Fleur's thoughts caught. She froze and Hermione almost lunged to her.

"Gabrielle," Fleur whispered.

"Your sister, do you think…?" Hermione asked and left the question hanging.

"Yes," Fleur put her cup down and then furrowed her brow. Hermione reached out… finally and patted Fleur's hand but pulled back before they could be caught of anything.

"We will figure something out," Hermione said. "You picked Harry for your Yule Ball date because he meant something to you, maybe we can get Draco to play along, and 'fall' for you, and you for him," Hermione thought and then swallowed. Fleur looked to Hermione.

"I would hate the idea of my mate pretending to love another. It would physically make me ill," Fleur stated, and Hermione softened.

"I cannot stand the thought of anyone out of our triangle of angst touching you. To be honest the thought of Narcissa, it makes me hot with anger," Hermione gritted as she looked off to the side.

"Are you sure its anger?" Fleur asked carefully. Hermione blushed.

"Among other things," Hermione sipped her cocoa and kept her mug near her lips, hiding half her face. There was a cough to the side and Harry was there passing the Great walls. Hermione looked to Fleur.

"Are you finished with lunch love?" Hermione asked barely above a whisper. Fleur smirked but let it fall and then stood to leave. And then turned left and found Harry Potter. Hermione came a moment later and found her friend.

"Dance lessons Lord Potter," Hermione said, and Fleur furrowed her brow.

"Shut up Hermione," then Harry looked at Fleur and shrugged, "I have a vault, it's a lot, and at the moment I can only access money, but when I claim it I can access the Potter Estates. I don't really care, but Hermione always makes some snide comment about being Lord Potter when it comes to some odd etiquette when we are alone."

"She needs to," Fleur smirked and then took his arm as she did around the lake. Hermione stepped back, watching, and smiled. She was happy they supported each other.

"Harry, when you are done here, come to France, the pressure is so much less for a wizard of your accolades," Fleur offered. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I might take you up on that. Now our dance class," Harry opened the door for them, ushering the ladies into the room like the perfect gentleman, and then the door slammed shutting the girls behind the door sans Harry Potter. Harry smiled from the other side of the door.

Hermione turned to Fleur as she tugged on the doorknob, used any spell she had short of blowing the door off its hinges. When she turned to Fleur her breathing was shallow, and her eyes frantic. Fleur eased close to Hermione as she looked around the room.

"'Ermione, its me, talk to me," Fleur spoke softly as if approaching an injured fawn in a forest.

"Open the door," Hermione barely said, and then she turned around, tugged on the knob. She cast alohamora, a de-warding spell for minor wards she picked up recently. She took a deep breath and then growled with tears in her eyes.

_BLAST!_

Hermione ricocheted back into Fleur and they both looked up to the door. Dust settled, as both Hermione looked at the door. The doorknob was askew. Hermione flew to it. She didn't feel fingers claw down her arms and back to tug her back, she only knew on thing. Get out! Get out now!

She was met with the door. Her fingers clasped around the doorknob, and then she pulled. Then she pulled harder. It would not budge. Finally, Hermione screamed at the door, and pulled until her hands hurt, and tears fell in rivulets down her cheeks.

"Please," she pleaded once more as she clasped the door once more with both hands and pulled. She turned red, and lightheaded. She could feel the vein in her forehead and neck skim along her skin, protruding in her efforts. Then she slipped. It was like in those movies, when you fell and fell, but there was no ground, there was nothing, but back, inky black surrounding her.

"I have you my love."

Hermione didn't know she was held but she turned into something solid, and yet soft. She felt arms come around her and she tensed and flew back but hands brought her to a still.

"Cherie, I have you, hear my voice, feel my touch," Hermione shied from the hands, but melted into that voice.

"Keep talking Fleur, just don't touch me," Hermione croaked in a weak whispered still stiff, tightly coiled as if she would run from those hands and arms if they thought to wrap around her once more.

Fleur began to speak, she altered between French and English so she could say things with all her heart, her true heart, but Hermione didn't listen to the words. She only heard Fleurs voice, not the meaning behind the words, not the heart and soul in those spoken words. Hermione finally looked around, and the class came back to them, she looked to Fleur. Her gorgeous, strong Fleur and she cracked. Hermione lunged for the girl.

Fleur threw her hands into the air. She was told not to touch, but for a moment it looked like her little witch came back to her. She dare not break the moment, she dare not pull Hermione from her comfort.

"Fleur," Hermione's weak voice came from her knees. She didn't even know she and Hermione made it to the floor let alone had Hermione's sobbing frame in her lap. Fleur didn't move, again she dare not. Then Hermione turned over in her lap, facing up into Fleur's face, tears clouded and streaming. Hermione reached out for Fleur's right hand and pulled it to her chest and hugged the whole arm to her, and Fleur broke for the little witch.

Hermione found a belt of safety, and wrapped it around her. She closed her eyes and let warmth flow from that belt and straight into her heart.

"Do you want me to hold you?" came a voice from above her. Fleur's voice. She loves that voice, that voice helped and saved her, and loved her. Hermione nodded but tensed. Fleur noticed. "Slowly?" Fleur asked and Hermione nodded.

Fleur gently moved Hermione from their positions, and she felt the embrace of the frantic girl. She transfigured a desk into a small pallet and a chair into a blanket. She situated the items, and then went back to Hermione and slowly, steadily pulled the girl into her arms. As soon as Hermione was up, they both went gently down in warm comfortable fabric. Even though Hermione's eyes where open, she was not fully seeing. She needed time, she needed away, she needed to escape.

"I will pull you to me, you will have many options and I will not disregard any of them, ma amour," Fleur told Hermione and Hermione nodded. Fleur leaned against the pallet and lifted Hermione slightly. Hermione's hands automatically fell to Fleur's shoulders. Fleur gently let the girl settle against her, and then Hermione stretched her whole body against hers. Hands still on her shoulders, but her ear to her chest. To her rapidly breathing heart. They strayed like that for a few moments. Hermione's hands fell to Fleur's waist, and Fleur's hands began to draw small figures in the cloth of Hermione's robes about her back.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered, and Fleur was thankful it was not as lost and broken as before. Fleur simply hummed.

"I am sorry," Hermione buried her face into Fleur's chest as the girl hid from pain and shame.

"Tell me, please. You don't have to, but I am yours always. I want to know you completely," Fleur whispered, and her hands flattened to Hermione's back.

"I sometimes used to get a thrashing," Hermione whispered. Fleur's hands slid into balls of fists.

"Your parents?" Fleur asked swallowing her anger. She would destroy them for hurting Hermione. But Hermione shook her head.

"Kids at school used to locked me in a closet and never let me out. They bullied me and beat me," Hermione took a breath, "Much like the way they are at the moment here," Hermione spilled facts from her lips like they were comments on the size of raindrops. Sad and yet true.

"Is that why you did not tell them you were fighting a duel war with the inhabitants at Hogwarts, and then the champions and their trials?" Fleur asked. She gathered enough intel, she wasn't born yesterday.

Hermione needed her to shut up. She needed Fleur to stop talking and to simply hold her, but it seemed she was dead set on dragging out all the weaknesses Hermione had. Hermione grasped Fleur around the shoulders, her hands gaining purchase on her shoulders, and she pulled up to the woman. She found her legs, she found her knees, and she found her momentum. She lifted her leg and threw it over Fleur's. She was watching, but unfocused, and then Fleur grasped her hands from her shoulders. This caused Hermione to finally focus, see, and take in, and watch Fleur push her hands away. Hermione on top on Fleur's thighs, faced the other champion. She fell into Fleur's blue eyes, but she held firm.

"I am not weak," Hermione said, and Fleur immediately tensed. She looked into Hermione's eyes. She saw a fire, and desire, but of all things, she saw vulnerability and a willingness to prove it.

"I know you are not my love it's just..." Fleur's words were not caught. They were not cut off, they were swallowed.

Fleur didn't move her hands, she didn't move her arms, she didn't move period. She let Hermione run with her rebuttal and run she did. The only thing that moved on Fleur were her own lips. Hermione took from her. The Veela surged and grasped the pallet beneath them and then rushed forward. Hermione's mouth played a game of give and take with Fleur to the likes she had never felt. She let the Veela take her fill and asked to pull back.

This was no time for bonds.

"I want you," Hermione whispered, and then Fleur's eyes flew open, and then she finally let her limbs move.

"What exactly to you want, Cherie?" Fleur asked. Hermione clamped once more on Fleur's lips.

"I will give you anything you wish this moment except for two things," she said as she trailed kisses to Hermione's ear. She heard a distinct what.

"I will give you everything , but the bond to be solidified, and the entire body beneath you," Fleur finally pulled back, and placed her hands on Hermione's hack in soothing stroked, "Do as you like, but I will not give you my moans and screams as I come for you," Fleur stated in a whisper that look the blunt force out of her statement. Hermione pulled back. She looked at them, she noticed their positions, she made to move, but Fleur held her.

"I would love to continue feeling your lips on mine," Fleur said and Hermione bit her lip, "Please, Hermione," Fleur asked, and Hermione smiled softly and lifted her hands to Fleur, and looked at the woman beneath her, her face, her eyes, and then her lips and Hermione's thumb stroked the flesh in which she has taken.

"So, kissing doesn't solidify bond," Hermione smirked, and Fleur chuckled and shook her head. Hermione looked at Fleur, and slowly leaned forward. She was Hermione, she was all there, she was not using Fleur to replace emotions. She loved Fleur, unconditionally, and inexplicably.

When their lips met, they both gasped, and then Fleur pulled back. Bursts of light, and a yank on her soul made her both dizzy and euphoric. Hermione pulled away, and her hands went to her lips as she closed her eyes as her felt the sensation as Fleur. Hermione and Fleur looked to one another.

"Well, that might forge a bond," Fleur said cheekily, and Hermione lunged forward. Only lips and hands dared to skim surfaces on that afternoon.

Across a castle a woman dropped a tray and went to her knees clutching her chest. She got up and went. She didn't hear the voice behind her, she didn't care, as she weaved in and out of the people in the halls. She was met with a door that would not open, and focused. A Sticking charm. She threw the door open, and cast her sight around, and then her eyes fell upon something… She swallowed. She closed the door in a hurry. She spun once more to see two sets of eyes on her.

The girls stood, but they were not embarrassed. Fleur banished the furniture back into its original forms. Narcissa took in the sight of Fleur and Hermione. They looked…

Delicious.

Narcissa turned and ran. She left her heart, and her future left behind her.


	16. Deep Red Carnation

Hey Cool Cats,

I am not sure if I can keep up the rate in which I am churning out chapters so you are warned if I fall off the face of the planet soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its the last one before the ball.

As always, thanks for popping in and checking on this little beast of a story. Your reviews have ranged from freaking funny, to aw thanks you are sweet. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.

Snow

* * *

Deep Red Carnation ~ Heartache, Self pity

Fleur held Hermione's hips in her hands as she sat against a wall when the furniture was vanished, and Hermione looked from the door and then back to Fleur. Fleur let one side of her mouth lift in a self-satisfied smirk. Hermione narrowed her eyes with a small reluctant smile.

"Did we really just…?" Hermione asked and Fleur sighed and let go of Hermione, but Hermione didn't move. The brunette was completely happy with her current seating arrangement.

"No, but I do think we solidified our recognition of the bond," Fleur said.

"How do you know?' Hermione asked and Fleur tilted her head at Hermione and then looked away with her chin on her hand, "I mean to say what does a bonding entail?" Hermione asked, and Fleur swallowed, and saw out of the corner of her eye Hermione cross her arms over her chest, and then Fleur sighed. Hermione slipped her hands from her own body to Fleur's shirt. Fleur looked down to two smaller fists clenched in her baby blue blouse. She took those hands.

"Sex," Fleur said and as soon as she said it, she heard the coldness, and the harsh reality of just that word she regretted it. Hermione froze and tensed and then Fleur looked into Hermione's face. She saw fear there, uncertainty, and the girl's confidence wane. Fleur rubbed her thumbs over Hermione's palms.

"More importantly a physical act of love. We must make love Cherie," Fleur reached up thumbed a whisp of fly away curly hair from Hermione's cheek and returned her hands to HErmioe's, "I will never make you do something you do not want to do," Fleur cleared her throat, "I think we simply felt the same intensity for the other, and our souls recognized the other," Fleur tried to explain what she knew. Then she looked away, to the door where Narcissa split from them faster than a snitch on a mission.

"What about Narcissa?" Hermione asked softly taking one of her hands from Fleur's and reached out and took Fleur's blonde hair in between her fingertips admiring the texture before rising her fingers to swoop the lock of hair back behind her ear and then to side her thumb over her jaw. Hermione had no idea what she was doing, she only knew she would not stop touching the woman beneath her.

"She felt it," Fleur whispered as she shut her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes. So that was why she came. That was how she knew where they were, and then she bolted. She was… compelled. Hermione tensed.

"Are we compelled to be together? Do we have choices?" Hermione asked softly and Fleur pulled her hands from Hermione's and it happened before Fleur could prevent it.

"I will never chain you to me," she gritted bitterly, but the hurt in Fleur's eyes, and the offending tear that traversed her cheek said more than the Veela ever could. Hermione reached out and slipped her hands to Fleur's cheeks, and when Fleur was finally facing her Hermione bent forward and placed her lips on Fleur's then pulled back and stood reaching out for Fleur. Fleur was confused.

"Go," Hermione said in a whisper as she pulled Fleur once more to her, and took, and drank deeply from Fleur's lips. Fleur could not help her hands as they reached out, slid over Hermione's body, and up into her hair pulling her closer. "Go, love," Hermione said as she pulled her lips away from Fleur kissing to her cheek, jaw neck and then to her shoulder holding her.

"I don't understand," Fleur gripped Hermione tight fear in her embrace, and desperation in her voice, "Please don't do this my love," Fleur begged. Hermione pulled back and kissed Fleur's chin.

"I am not leaving you, or this. I don't think I ever will, but I think you need to go to her, catch her," Hermione said with a smidge of sadness as Fleur perked up, "She is a part of us Fleur, she needs us, but if I go I will be pushed away, you saw that today. Show her or tell her what's happening. If you go now and use an Arresto Momentum you can beat her to the infirmary if you jump," Hermione said smiling. She watched Fleur. She watched the other half of her heart lust after another woman, but she herself had thought of Narcissa in not so innocent ways. Fleur kissed Hermione hard and let go of their lips with a smack and bolted.

"What did Harry mean by fix it?" Hermione yelled out. Fleur turned in the doorway that was thankfully still unspelled from Narcissa's break in.

"He wanted you to fix it between the three of us, and by letting me do this you are fixing everything my love. He knows too much of what is going on, and I love him for it. I want to invite him to the wedding. Maybe he can be my best man next to Gabrielle if you don't claim him," Fleur grinned with her 1000-watt smile as she saw Hermione's stunned look, then shot off like a rocket.

Hermione stood there in the empty classroom and let the shock of what was said to her wash over her. She leaned against a desk, and then pressed her hand to her lips. She has not told her parents about her relationship, let alone the prospect of getting married. Hermione took it all in, she then took a deep breath. She smiled as she saw how happy Fleur was. She was on her way to get their mate. Or at least put out a fire.

"Blake," Hermione whispered and there was a little pop.

"Yes, Miss Hermione," the elf bowed slightly, and Hermione brushed aside his formalities. She didn't miss the small lift of his ears and a smile.

"Could you please accompany me to the Library?" Hermione asked sheepishly. Blake stepped forward and jumped high on the desk as if gravity forgot the little man and stood next to Hermione.

"You afraid to take the paths in the halls?" he asked gently, and she nodded without looking at him.

"I am alone this time, and I wish not to risk it, if it's okay with you. I am sorry to impose upon you my friend," Hermione began to ramble. Blake stood vigilant and sighed.

"It's a part of my post, Miss Hermione. Think not of it but know this I have only entrusted you and my master with my name," Blake tried to reason.

"Blake who is your master?" Hermione asked after many moments looking to the chalkboard at the front of the class. Blake stood vigilant but edged closer.

"Does it matter who I belong to so long as you know you have my loyalty?" Blake asked. Hermione turned and looked at the elf. She reached out and brought the little elf into her arms. He froze and then a part of him, a minuscule bit of his assassin's heart warmed opened, let her in, and then closed. "I will take care of you Hiss Hermione. You have kept my reports to yourself, except for the healer, and I appreciate that. For the moment, I am yours. That is all you need to know until it is time for you to know everything," Blake said letting Hermione squeeze him. She pulled back sniffling.

"When will I learn everything?" Hermione asked as she took out a handkerchief and cleaned herself up.

"When the time has come," Blake said cryptically. Hermione nodded. She would not push, will not prod. She will simply accept his protection. She nodded and walked to the door. He nodded and snapped his fingers and walked just behind her invisible.

Once in the library she looked up all the books she could on water transformations and breathing for long periods at a time. It was back to the grindstone, and the fun was over.

Fleur practically flew from the room and could not get over her luck. Hermione seriously pushed her to Narcissa, to get her to come to them, love them. Fleur's heart soared once she got to the great staircases and saw a flash of blonde, but it was not in a direction Fleur thought she would be going. It was up. She watched as Narcissa split off on the seventh floor and Fleur looked around the landing and noticed a full length mirror then found one near her in the hall. She took out her wand whispering and held out her hand. She touched glass and then became bendable, and then engulfed her and then she heard a gasp. She looked around and she found herself on the landing where Narcissa had been. Fleur went after her, she frantically looked for her. Turns and twists, she simply let her feet take her. She blinked when she saw Narcissa open a door, in a wall that wasn't there and then lunged after her grasping her wrist. Fleur's grip was tight and Narcissa jerked her hand as Fleur surged forward crashing into Narcissa.

Lights flickered and the area around them lit up, but Fleur cared not. She only cared that she finally had Narcissa in a position so that the woman could listen to her, felt her words, and truly understand. The older woman struggled under her, but Fleur finally had both of Narcissa's wrists pinned to the floor. Both women heaved heavy breaths as they grappled for those split seconds and then they explored blue. Narcissa clenched her hands into fists and clenched her jaw breathing out of her nose in defiance. Fleur moved but then Narcissa swallowed and closed her eyes as Fleur's thigh pressed accidentally into Narcissa. Fleur slowly stopped moving.

"I will let your wrists go but you will listen to me, if not I will put you on the flat of your back one more time, so you will have no choice but to hear my words. Are we clear?" Fleur growled. Narcissa surged up and tried to buck Fleur off her but only resulted in making Fleur's thigh press closer to places that needed desperate attention, and her hands trapped in a vice like grip.

"Please, Narcissa, don't fight me. I would never hurt you," Fleur said softly, and Narcissa looked up and saw those eyes soften and she could have sworn they became a lighter shade of blue simply looking down on Narcissa. "Please," Fleur asked and that was when Narcissa sighed and nodded. Fleur let go of Narcissa's hands and placed them on the floor next to Narcissa's head on the floor. She stayed there, unmoving.

"I thought you were going to let me up if I listened to you," Narcissa challenged rubbing her wrists between them getting feeling back into them.

"Kiss me," Fleur said, and Narcissa's blinked and then eyes flew open wide.

"No," Narcissa whispered ever so softly. Fleur let her eyes fall to her lips then back to her eyes, and then slowly stood up so she didn't touch Narcissa any further. When she reached her feet, she held her hand out to help Narcissa from the ground. Narcissa looked at it and Fleur stood there giving her the choice. Narcissa took her hand. Fleur pulled the witch up and they stood close and then pulled from each other. Fleur noticed Narcissa rubbing her wrists and Fleur stepped forward and held out her hand. Narcissa let the Veela take her wrist as she pulled her wand.

Fleur's lips moved, but no words could be discerned as she watched the bruising that already popped up around her wrists begin to fade. Fleur placed her wand in her holster at her belt. Narcissa watched the young woman look over her wrist, turning it over and over. Then Fleur pulled her hand to her lips and kissed her palm. Narcissa froze.

Fleur looked up. She knew for a fact she would meet cold blue unfeeling eyes, but when she met Narcissa's blue orbs, she was frozen. They were open, and searching, and frantic.

"Oh, Narcissa," Fleur pulled the woman into her arms. She did nothing really other than a small tug and open her arms, but Narcissa was the one who crashed them together. Fleur felt the woman clench her to her frame as if she wished to mold them together like two metal pieces fused together by intense heat. The older woman shuddered and shook as Fleur closed Narcissa in her embrace.

Narcissa knew not what she was doing but the fight had gone out of her. She was not herself, or maybe she was more herself than she has been in decades. She clutched a girl to her as if she was her lifejacket, she needed this girl, she needed… Then Fleur's hands rubbed circles in her back. She let out a breath and slammed her already closed eye lids shut.

Narcissa took a breath and then pushed Fleur away but the girl once again had Narcissa's wrist. She looked at Fleur, and then her eyes narrowed, and then yanked her wrist from the girl.

"I will go, but know this, it is far more than just me and Hermione. This involves you too or you would not have had the uncontrollable urge to seek us out," Fleur said as softly as she could but the Veela was too close to the surface. She walked by Narcissa to the door of a… cavern. Fleur walked by and never felt the sensation of being grabbed but she was spun around, and Narcissa's gravity created a vacuum. Fleur kept her hands next to her sides, she tried to even out her breathing, but being held, then spun with Narcissa's magic. The Veela loved it. It clawed and thundered and wanted to play.

"You are a curse," Narcissa spoke with heavy breathy syllables as each exhale from her lips hit Fleur's lips and drove the Veela to breaking.

"Let me go, or I will not be held accountable for what happens next, Lady Malfoy," Fleur gritted in warning with her eyes closed trying to control her beast.

"Open your eyes," Narcissa sharply demanded.

"No," Fleur shook her head once.

"Now, open them," Narcissa said as she slid her fingernails up Fleur's arms. Fleur gritted her lips.

"No," Fleur whispered as she tried to block out the sensations.

"Now," Narcissa said as she scrapped her fingernails over Fleur's throat, over her pulse, her jaw, and then her lips.

Fleur reached out and took her wand and then held Narcissa firm as Fleur magically flipped their positions. Fleur placed her hand palm down solidly on Narcissa's chest and held her at arm's length against the wall. She finally opened her eyes. Narcissa heaved heavy breaths watching closely. She saw the look in Narcissa's eyes, like a craving, and excitement. Almost like a rebellious teen about to do something naughty, just to get a cheap thrill of danger and sin.

"You want to fuck a beast?" Fleur asked as she let the Veela come forward, share some space with her, "Is this is a turn on for the upright and pureblood witch you pretend to be?" Fleur asked as she edged closer. She watched Narcissa swallow, work her throat into breathing or speaking but Fleur reached out and placed her hand around Narcissa's throat. Narcissa's eyes flashed.

"Oh, I see," Fleur said as she pulled away, and then let the woman go and walked away from Narcissa.

"You see what?" Narcissa gritted.

"I see you want something forbidden. You want something deviant and on top of that you want to be dominated," Fleur said sadly as if she was watching a little girl crying on the street. She let pity color her words. Narcissa clamped her mouth shut and tried to build her wall, regain her shields. "Don't even try to put up your walls. I know every single one of them. I have dealt with someone much more formidable than you," Fleur waved Narcissa aside, and Narcissa narrowed her eyes, and did as the Veela suggested and simply let her self be.

"I came here because even a muggleborn witch can recognize the bond between the three of us," Fleur looked to Narcissa, "a Muggle born with no Veela blood can sense it, see it, and accept it. She sent me here to explain it to you, to love you, to be here for you," Fleur stepped forward and took only Narcissa's fingers. "She sent me to be with you," Fleur said.

"She is foolish," Narcissa clenched her jaw trying not to feel the tingling in her fingertips. Tingling just as she felt with Hermione.

"Hermione, is many things but foolish is never one of them. Damn you!" Fleur threw at Narcissa as she let go of Narcissa's fingers. Narcissa felt a pop in between her fingers as she let go of those fingers. She looked at them. Red, they glowed red. She sighed. Aw Fuck. Then she looked at Fleur.

"Fleur stop moving and close your eyes and for a few moments think of nothing," Narcissa instructed. Fleur's gaze jerked to hers, and then nodded.

The room shifted, and they ended up in the same room that Hermione built for them sans bed. Nope, no bed, no need for the temptation.

"Open them," Narcissa said as she moved to one of two armchairs. One faced the other before a roaring fireplace. Narcissa sat and placed her hands on the arms of the chair and Fleur lifted her right eyebrow and then sat. They stared each other down and then Fleur smiled and then slouched lazily with a charming if not shit eating grin on her face.

"What are you grinning at Miss Delacour?" Narcissa challenged but Fleur never faltered.

"Simply the fact you need to put us on even playing field so you shifted this room to accommodate for a conversation, but to keep us apart," Fleur watched Narcissa, "Because you can't trust yourself," Fleur finished. Narcissa's eyes wiped up and found Fleur's but as soon as she found Fleur's playful, all knowing gaze she took a deep breath.

"It is true this is difficult, but…" Narcissa was cut off by a lazy Fleur.

"But you want us both, and in many ways, you want Hermione more. Something about her," Fleur looked to the fire, "I know, and I understand. I feel it to. I don't think its age," Fleur tossed that out there and Narcissa continued to look into the flames.

"She is in the middle of something horrible, Fleur," Narcissa said as her eyes glossed over as if remembering something horrid. Fleur then sat up watching.

"You can't allow yourself to love a woman who could be ripped from you?" Narcissa clenched her jaw and her wide unfocused eyes shimmered, "Mon dieu, it makes so much more sense now," Fleur said as she looked to the fire as Narcissa looked at her.

"I can't love her, nor you because I am used, and will be used to do horrendous things in the future. I know this. I accept this. If I could keep you all safe I would but…"

"Draco comes first," Fleur whispered then her eyes flashed to Narcissa, "Our children will always come first, yours, mine, ours, all children. It is the Veela way," Fleur softened her tone, "You could have told me this and it would have been easier," Fleur smiled and then she stood and moved her chair next to Narcissa's.

"You found us together after 'Ermione had a panic attack. She shook and raged, and was not even there. When she came to, she thought it was a challenge not to be weak when she kissed me. When she realized I would never judge her she thought about it and kissed my lips with honestly. What you felt was a promise of things to come. She did not solidify a bond, but merely promised one to come. You felt our love for each other. Hermione for some reason can feel many things, see many things. She sent me here to explain to you that you are the other half to both of our hearts. Don't deny us," Fleur said and then looked to Narcissa. Narcissa sat in her chair hands in her lap.

"Never," Narcissa whispered and Fleur's head snapped further in Narcissa's direction.

"You accept us?" Fleur whispered afraid of the answer. Narcissa only nodded and Fleur was out of the chair. "Fleur, stop, listen," Narcissa begged but the Veela jabbered on and on at a rate she couldn't keep up in French.

"Fleur!" Narcissa yelled. She grasped Fleur's hands and brought her in front of her. Fleur stood, and Narcissa looked up, "I cannot be with you, but I will never reject our love for one another," Narcissa spoke and Fleur blinked and felt her own face fall.

"You can't… How does that work?" Fleur gritted as she went to her knees before Narcissa.

"Oh little love I don't know, but I can't put you in danger, you and Hermione are too…" Narcissa felt much like Fleur did that afternoon. Unlike Fleur she stayed perfectly still. She didn't give, did not take, she stayed still as a statue.

Fleur broke from the witch who didn't move didn't portray any thought any emotion. She jerked away.

"No, I refuse to believe," but Fleur didn't finish as she watched Narcissa in front of her. Fleur stared at the woman, she furrowed her brow, and then pursed her lips as she grit her teeth. Then moved to get to her feet. To leave.

Lips found lips as Narcissa jerked Fleur to her in a panic. It was slow like one of those Japanese animations where fabric and hair flew into the air and settled or fluttered not governed by gravity. Narcissa's hand reached up, palmed Fleur's cheek, and it was a simple press, and mold of their lips, but ... but…

"Narcissa you must know I would love you, give you all I am and more so would Hermione," Fleur said and then her lips her taken.

"Hermione," Narcissa breathed on Fleur's lips. Both women thought of the girl, and the woman in their arms, and a snap happened. Fleur flew back.

"Merde," Fleur said.

"Merlin," Narcissa cursed as her finger tips went to her lips wondering if they were numb.

"You two need to solidify a promise of nonrejection," Fleur said shakily as she blinked and held her fingers to her mouth at the same time, "I don't know how I feel that you said Hermione's name at this time, but yes, I admit, I thought of her to and how much she must mean to you," Fleur said looking away as she found a chair.

"I was thinking the same," Narcissa said softly gazing wide eyed into the fire then back to Fleur frantic.

"Fleur, no, please, this can't happen, oh Merlin please," She Narcissa begged and Fleur saw the desperation.

"What has been done?" Fleur asked as she recovered in her own chair. Narcissa looked away.

"Dark witches, dark families, dark lords…" Fleur stopped as she saw Narcissa flinch and go cold.

"Hermione is targeted by the dark lord. Narcissa, what have you done?" Fleur asked as she stood and went to Narcissa and conjured a stool to it sit in front of her. Narcissa closed her eyes. She could not tell all of those plans.

"I must protect my son," Narcissa said as she reached out for Fleur's cheeks with her hands and then stroked them with her thumbs and then looked down with sad, ashamed eyes, "Even if that means I take his place," Narcissa finished. Fleur grasped her hand at her cheek. The it hit her.

"The attacks?" Fleur asked and then Narcissa pulled back and curled on herself. It hasn't happened yet, but she would be called soon.

"Are you compelled? Imperioused? Anything?" Fleur asked and Narcissa shook her head.

"No. I simply have to take his place because I refuse to let him attack her any longer," Narcissa confessed through tears while curling into a ball in her chair. Fleur pulled the woman apart and took her in her arms.

"I need to know a few things," Fleur asked and the older witch nodded, "Do you reject us?"

Narcissa shook her head no. She would accept them.

"Do you love us?" Fleur asked softly against her ear lobe. Narcissa thought long, and hard, and when it seemed that there would be no answer Narcissa nodded. Fleur's heart swelled.

"Can you try to protect us as much as you can, especially Hermione?" Fleur asked and Narcissa tensed.

"I will try but I fear for her life. Not her safety, but for her very existence, and I fear I would have to snuff it out someday. I have to stay away from her, please you must understand. I have to," Narcissa rambled on with a blank gaze at the fire.

"I understand," Fleur looked at the woman, "How can I help you love?"

Narcissa pulled her into the chair with her, as uncomfortable as it was, they made it work.

"Just be here for me. In the future I will need this. Can you give me this?"

"Of course, within reason," Fleur promised as she wrapped around Narcissa.

**Across Britain…**

"She will help you then?" rasped a voice.

"Yes, My Lord. She took the element of surprise away from us when she began overseeing the boy's whereabouts. I am using the boy as leverage," cowered a jittery man wearing the disguise of Alistair Moody.

"Fine. I see nothing wrong with this. Perhaps the boy was too young to do my work," wheezed the bundle, "The girl? How is she fairing?"

"She is remarkably resilient, and clever. With the woman we can have her begging to die by the end of the tournament," The servant reported.

"Good, good. Find Lucius and tell him he is needed," came a raspy wheeze. The servant bowed and scuttled out of the dark and dingy room.

"Nagini, I believe the Malfoys will be needed more than we realized. Do you agree?" the bundle whispered and heard a hiss. The eerie toneless chuckle was all you could hear over the crackling of the fire in the hearth.


	17. Anemone

**Happy Mid-week children!**

**So... I have no idea what I am doing. Its going to a crazy ass next two or three chapters. Please just hang tight and ill get back on track. I have tried to get to the heart off this little story, but honestly, shit has been nuts in my life, and think I am just writing it all out. So take a deep breath with me, this chapter and the next are going be a little bitter. Hope you will stick with me on the ride.**

* * *

**Anemone ~ Forsaken**

**Afternoons of Confessions and Inquiries:**

"Stop," came the small command from behind her. Hermione was outside, walking in the snow, bundled from head to toe in the warmest clothes she could scrounge from her trunk with a warming charm on top of that. She needed out and away from the drama, and tension of the tournament especially today. She turned to the voice and she let out a sigh thankful she trusted her instincts for a change. The brunette walked to her all lanky, uncomfortable, and boy. Hermione paused in her musings as she looked around at her surroundings.

Narcissa would have a field day with this type of setting. Hermione shook her head and waited. She plastered a smile on her lips, but Harry took Hermione's hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow just like Fleur had taught him. Hermione smiled softly.

"Fleur's etiquette lessons are not being wasted," Hermione joked. Harry however stood taller in that moment.

"Yeah, well she is a good teacher. You also shouldn't be out her by yourself. What would your date think?" Harry teased Hermione chuckled and then Hermione looked to him musing.

"How often do you spend with Fleur?" she asked.

"Ever since you sent me on that errand about the egg we have about an hour in the afternoons. We walk around the lake when you are in the infirmary. She has taught me a lot, without really teaching me a thing. Just subtle hints here and there on posture, and like you said etiquette," Harry smiled as he remembered his stumbling and bumbling self.

"Why are you cozying up to my supposed bond mate Harry Potter? Do you have a crush on her?" Hermione asked nudging his shoulder. He smiled bashfully also sporting a blush.

"No, it's not like that at all 'Mione. We mainly talk about you, society, hopes and dreams. You know that kinda stuff. She is just so…" Harry fought for words. Hermione squeezed his arm and she smiled

"Yeah she is," Hermione filled in for him. She knew the allure played a factor, but Harry was so much more levelheaded than most. Hell, Hermione thought he was asexual at first.

"Hermione how do you know you love somebody?" Harry asked softly as they walked down a path deeper into the forest, but by no means into the Forbidden part of the woods. Hermione sighed and their steps were heard in the crunching of the snow.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Hermione said and then Harry looked to Hermione. She glanced at her friend, and then sighed once more, "With the… situation I am in I don't know if it is love, or compulsion, but I would be lying if I didn't feel something deep, and all-consuming for both of them," Hermione confessed.

"Why do you not think its love?" Harry asked.

"I have never been in love before, and if I didn't know about the bond, I would have thought this was owed to my heightened emotional state due to the tournament," Hermione replied. Harry squeezed her hand in his arm showing his support.

"I know you are nervous Hermione, but I have known you for many years now. Fleur makes you happy. Lady Malfoy, well, I hope she comes around," Harry quirked a smile, Hermione smiled back but she let their steps lead them along a well walked path. A flash of light came from nowhere. Hermione stopped pulled Harry to the side and pulled her wand. They heard an oof off the path and Hermione listened.

Harry moved, but Hermione pushed him down, and held a finger to her lips and then tapped her ear with her wand silently. She did the same to Harry. She would not tell this to Narcissa, but she found a spell to magnify her hearing. Harry's eyes flew open. And then they both waited, and then a snap of a dead branch and a curse flew softly whispered into the woods. Hermione and Harry's heads looked into the direction of the noise. Hermione lifted her hands and held up her fingers. 3,2,1, and then they moved to the path, and cast a notice me not spell. Harry looked forward held her hand as she looked behind them. They found an off shoot of the path they were on and dashed toward the lake. Hermione then dragged him closer to the castle, into the open, near people. Harry and Hermione sighed in relief. A pop sounded next to Hermione.

"He got away," an elf said with slightly drooped ear tips.

"It's alright, you were there. I am sorry my friend I let my guard down. Forgive me," Hermione asked, and the elf shook his head and sighed.

"Witches and wizards are not supposed to ask forgiveness of what is theirs to command," Blake responded looking at Hermione.

"You are not mine, my friend," Hermione smiled as she reminded the elf that she was not his master. He sighed and shook his head, but he smiled and then snapped his fingers.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"He is a dear friend of mine that tries to keep me from harm," Hermione said keeping Blake's identity vague.

"Does he have a name?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled.

"If he wants to give you his name, he will give it, I cannot give it to you myself," Hermione said mischievously.

"What like a secret keeper charm?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled. Sometimes Harry was absolutely brilliant.

"Something like that," Hermione said and then took a deep breath. She looked at her watch. Her shoulders dropped, but Harry reached for the watch face and covered it.

"You will be gorgeous. Stop worrying," Harry assured her.

"Is that what you meant when you commanded me to stop earlier?" Hermione smiled lightly.

"Yes, actually," he said and smiled back.

"Are you not nervous?" she asked him to seek validation for her feelings.

"No, not really," he confessed as he turned and looked out over Black Lake. He shuddered looking at the rippling surface.

"Why not?" she asked watching the same scene.

"Because I am going with the most intelligent witch in our year, and one of the best dancers I have seen. I am lucky I am going with my best friend," Harry smiled as he felt Hermione's hand slip into the crook of his arm and her bushy head of hair rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Harry," she spoke softly. He only nodded.

Hermione's thoughts were drifting to the person in the forest, the witch in the carriage, and the other witch in the supposedly in the infirmary. There were too many parts to the whole she was missing. She felt warmth slowly creeping over her. She lifted her head and looked around. At the entrance of the castle stood a blonde with glacial eyes. Her cold demeanor could have frosted the nearby steps, but her eyes didn't leave Hermione as she nodded and put her wand back in her robes. Hermione nodded her thanks then looked back to Harry suddenly drained and placed her head back down on her friend's shoulder. Sometimes Narcissa Malfoy was bloody exhausting.

**Dances:**

"I can't do this Luna," Hermione gushed as she stood, hair made, dress on, light make up, barely there, and heels. Hermione Granger was in heels looking in a mirror as she gulped looking at herself.

"It is only Harry, Hermione, seriously nothing to worry about," Luna said coming from her room. Hermione smiled. She was adorable.

"Who is your date for the evening?" Hermione asked.

"Why, Mr. Longbottom. It will be a grand time," Luna commented looking about and shook her head.

"Calm down Hermione," Luna placed an arm around her waist and Hermione lifted her arm to place around the girl's shoulders. They had become close since living together.

"Just try not to get attacked tonight and everything will be just fine," Luna smile and Hermione paled, but kept the smile on her face, "Let us off, I would like to see what the other champions and the staff are wearing to the formal," Luna said. It was one of the most normal things she said to Hermione.

They left their secret hideaway. That's how Hermione began to refer to their living accommodations and part of her wished they could live together like this always. It was quiet, and they were both very safe. She also noticed that Luna was thriving with her studies, friends, and with her health. Luna clutched her hand, and it was the first time that Hermione felt the very slight tremor in Luna and noticed the girl was just as nervous as she was.

Harry and Neville stood at the end of their hall waiting and the girls looked to the other. They both took a deep breath and then walked through their barrier and then walked to their prospective partners. Hermione watched as Luna and Neville walked off. They were the cutest plutonic couple she had ever met. Harry took her hand in the crook of his arm as he was taught and looked strapping and in control. So contradictory to her own inner turmoil.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as she angled her head toward him, and he tilted his head to her.

"I have to confess something," she said as she smiled around her and kept her chin as level to the ground as possible. He nodded telling her he heard her.

"I am petrified," she whispered, and he looked to her. He saw Fleur. Fleur's eyes were glued to Hermione and he veered them off to the side and he made a quirk with her head. She leaned into Draco and they walked slowly in the direction of the pair.

Once there the air was thick with heat and hate and both girls looked between the two boys. Harry stood calm, but he squeezed his arm to his ribs trapping Hermione's arm to his side. Draco looked almost as aloof as his mother. Hermione looked to Draco.

"May I borrow your date for a moment Draco? I need some advice. You know girl talk," Hermione reached for Fleur and Fleur eeped as she was yanked away from her date and shoved into an alcove with a notice me not spell. Both boys stood in front of the space watching the people.

"I know what you have done Malfoy," Harry declared. Draco looked over the masses and didn't reply.

"I will not apologize to you. I can only beg forgiveness from the person I wronged," Draco said and then turned slightly to the alcove and then looked out over the throng of partygoers. "I assume that if you know she knows?" Malfoy asked.

Harry only nodded and watched a split second where his shoulders dropped. Then rose back as if nothing happened.

"So be it," the Malfoy Heir said and then tapped lightly on the alcove.

Inside of the alcove a frantic Hermione clutched to a gorgeous Fleur. Fleur held her tightly and nuzzled into her free neck. With Hermione's updo the Veela inhaled her scent, and kissed skin lightly as Hermione wrapped herself around Fleur.

"I am petrified," Hermione whispered.

"I will be right there. Harry will be right there, and if I had to wager so will Draco. Something tells me he will work out a debt to you," Fleur said, and Hermione pulled back.

"What do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I know many things my love but know this Narcissa and Draco are not your enemy, no matter their actions. Trusting them is not wise, but not trusting them is folly. Draco will never again attack you again. Know that. But in the future please, forgive our mate," Fleur begged as she placed her forehead against Hermione's, "Gods, you are gorgeous. May I kiss you?" Fleur almost begged.

"Yes," Hermione melted when their lips connected and then they heard a tap again. They slowly pulled apart looking each other over. Hermione felt her heart pound, and Fleur felt her head swim.

"I love you, ma Lionne," Fleur said softly. Hermione lifted her hand and kissed Fleur's lips and they both exited the alcove.

"Are we alright now?" Harry asked the pair as Hermione grasped his arm and Fleur grasped Draco's.

"Let's go before I puke," Hermione said and all three cringed, "I was sort of joking," Hermione tried to diffuse, but it didn't matter they all tried to keep her from expelling her nerves.

"Champions to positions, ready to start the dance," Hermione heard Professor McGonagall's voice and she let that voice flow over her. Someone she knew, and then clutched Harry's arm tightly and then looked to Fleur's back. She took a deep breath.

It was an insurmountable amount of time and she began reciting _Hogwarts A History_ in her mind then Harry tugged on her and led her to the dance floor. He looked at her, and her nervous eyes clashed with is equally nervous eyes. They then smiled.

The dance started. Spins, steps, and lifts took place as Hermione smiled at Harry, and only at Harry. She lost herself in his sea of green. She only needed to focus on that color as she danced, and the steps came naturally.

"Harry this is easier now. Thank you for being there for me," as Hermione smiled and relaxed in his arms. Harry only goofily grinned as he looked about and Hermione found his gaze. Fleur and Draco matched one another step for step, but it looked like a battle of pureblood will. Hermione shook her head and then turned to smile at Harry.

"If this goes the way we plan you realize you will be a sacrifice, right?" Hermione asked making sure he understood. Harry looked toward her. His soft green eyes full of brotherly love as he bent forward and kissed her cheek, and she wrapped her arms around him holding him close.

"I trust you with my life, just as you have trusted me with yours. I will take the risk for you Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and clutched him closely.

To anyone on the outside you would think Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were an item just discovered.

"May I cut in?" asked a voice Hermione hated to within an inch of her life. She looked up in to eyes she wished she never known. Harry smiled as he gave her hand to the intruder, and then took the hand of the woman left to the side.

"Granger," Draco greeted as Hermione coldly accepted his invitation.

"Draco. I only assume you are here for a reason or you would not associate with a mudblood such as myself," Hermione dragged on coldly dancing with the supposed pureblood.

"Mother is up in arms. She is lost. She is devastated," he confessed into her ear as he held her in a dip. She clutched his arm and then he stood them upright and then moved them about the floor.

"Your mother has a will of her own, a mind of her own, and a heart of her own," Hermione said and then spun then came back to Draco, "No one will make her choose one way or another on who she chooses to love," Hermione flashed a step and held Draco close, "I will never push her. Nor will Fleur," Hermione continued.

"I don't know how to deal with her," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Then don't," Hermione said as she whispered in their space.

"I think she did something impetuous, all for me," he said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Hermione asked eyes narrowed, unfeeling and wanting to get away. Someone please save her!

"I think she took my place," Draco said, and Hermione pushed him asway. Suddenly the floor opened, and the band stopped, and she looked around. Draco stepped to her, but she backed away and she lifted a finger. She circled the boy and then she looked around once more and then dashed from the floor. She fled the event to the nearest hallway she could find.

_No, No, No, No. _

Hermione's mind went over and over but still she wished for the positive. She found steps to the grand stairwell and sat upon them and then put her face in her hands. She got lost in her galaxy of facts, and her universe of warring feelings.

A body sat next to her. After a long moment they helped her to her feet and placed an arm about her shoulders and escorted her to her barrier. She looked up and nodded and then the person walked through with her and stood just inside and then held her. Oh, so close, so warm and comforting.

Hermione pulled back as she felt the body against hers and looked into eyes parallel with her own. There was a broken sadness there in those eyes and Hermione almost reached out to wipe away the circles under those eyes, and to provide solace.

"You will attack me?" Hermione asked as she put an arm's length of space between them as her mind kicked into gear as she remembered Draco's confession.

The body in front of her, the woman she wished would just accept Fleur and by extension herself, looked at Hermione, turned her head, and nodded.

"When?" Hermione asked. Blue eyes never connected with her.

"I have not been attacked since Draco, unless you count this morning so you will assume his post. What are you going to do? Bend me to breaking? Have me groveling, begging for the end?" Hermione gritted and the woman before her never shifted her gaze nor her posture.

Hermione put hands on Narcissa's shoulders and shook. The woman spiked to life and slammed Hermione hard against the wall, her breath stolen from her on impact and then once more as lips found hers. Hermione softened against the embrace but there was something …. Not right. She sighed.

"You have to mean it Narcissa. Just as you felt me and Fleur together, I felt the both of you. You and I must feel something similar for a recognition to take place," Hermione took a breath and her shoulders slumped as she turned from Narcissa to look out the walkway. "I see why you brought me here. To solidify recognition," Hermione sighed then stood straight which put her in Narcissa's space, "Fine then. I recognize you as a bond mate, do with me what you will," Hermione announced coldly.

Narcissa pulled back. She knew this would be different than Fleur. Fleur was all passion, and feelings, lacking logic. Hermione was a perfect blend of both. Analytical and passionate. How in the world could she combat that? Then it hit her. You don't fight it.

"Hermione," Narcissa said and then let her shoulders fall. She stepped back and leaned against the wall of the hidden hallway.

"You are only in this corridor because you were invited. Speak truthfully or you will be kicked out on your ass," Hermione gritted. Narcissa 's shoulders dropped.

"You have such raw feelings of hate and discontent toward me," the older witch commented.

Hermione stood fast on her wall watching the crumbling witch before her. She wished to reach out but knew it was folly.

"You will hurt me, hunt me? Why?" Hermione asked and then Narcissa flinched.

"I had to take the place of my son," Narcissa confessed. Hermione closed her eyes and then looked at Narcissa with seeing, resolute eyes.

"If I were to die then I guess I would prefer it to be by your hand," Hermione said as she stood from the wall and watched the hall before her. Then an errant student passed by.

"I wish not to hurt you," Narcissa confessed adamantly but Hermione turned her head to her with a sad smile.

"But you will, and I guess it will be a true test in our game," Hermione said and took a step to the hall to go back to the dance, but she was grasped by the wrist and pulled into Narcissa. Hermione looked into open blue eyes and felt the rapid heartbeat against her hand as she reached out to steady herself. Hermione could not pull her gaze from Narcissa. Their lips so close, their eyes trapped by the other.

"Don't promise me anything if you cannot give it to me," Hermione said and Narcissa's gaze shifted.

"Would you settle for a promise of a love that can never happen?" Narcissa asked as her breath puffed on Hermione's lips.

Hermione stayed in Narcissa's space. She felt their magic fluctuate and combine and then snap apart.

"No," Hermione said as she slowly pulled from Narcissa. "I will not accept something halfway. I won't halfway give the other half of my heart to you Narcissa. I give you the rest of it. If you can't meet me or Fleur the rest of the way, I cannot accept you," Hermione said and then snap. It was as if Narcissa was slapped in her face, and Hermione clutched her chest. Far off she knew Fleur felt the same.

"Leave please, you have done enough," Hermione said and then held her hand out to Narcissa indicating the hallway before them. Narcissa looked once more to Hermione and then left. When Hermione saw the woman drift around the corner she crumpled against her wall. She wept, everything about this night ruined by a witch that wished to protect her, but damn her she couldn't give to her the only thing she wanted. She couldn't give her heart. Later it was Luna, Harry and Neville that helped her to bed. Practically comatose to the world around her.


	18. Bittersweet

Alrighty guys... I am done messing around with Narcissa and her baggage. I think I made it clear everyone's intentions and acceptances, and I can finally move on from the little triangle of angst and get back to the story after this chapter. I hope these last few chapters were not too painful.

Thanks for hanging in there,  
Snow

* * *

Bittersweet ~ Truth

"What in the hell did you do?!" roared a voice as they slammed into the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey stood and approached Fleur as Fleur zeroed in on Narcissa.

"She is beside herself Fleur," Poppy whispered beside Fleur. But Fleur didn't give a shit. The girl was gone. Fleur wanted to follow her to the ends of the earth. She even tried to hunt down Harry, but he too vacated the castle with the red-headed clan. Now Fleur was left with her sister, yes it was wonderful, but without Hermione she was not truly whole in these trying times of tournaments and holidays.

"I felt the snap Poppy," Fleur growled lowly. Madame Pomfrey grasped Fleur's arm and took her to the office. She shut her door, as Fleur watched the other witch administer her aid to the boy.

"Explain… now," Poppy gritted herself.

"Hermione rejected her," Then Fleur sighed and then sat down in the offered chair looking from Narcissa and to the medi-witch of Hogwarts.

"I don't know what happened. After the Ball she vanished, almost without a trace. I need to find her, I need to see her, to know if she is alright, please," Fleur almost begged. Poppy sighed and then looked to Narcissa as she watched the student walk from the infirmary and then scuttle about the area tidying the area the student vacated.

"She has not talked to me," Poppy said, "And I do not need you bursting through those doors accusing her outright. Fleur, seriously, she is a healer. What would happen if she, as a Malfoy, had someone accusing her, as a person, as a witch when she is trying to heal them?" Poppy asked and then Fleur sighed.

"They would reject her healing due to trust lost," Fleur sighed.

"Narcissa is sometimes an idiot for one so capable," Poppy said, and Fleur smiled then looked at the witch, "But one thing I know about that woman is that is she loves you, with all she can, she will protect you. She WILL love you. She can't sometimes show it, but she will love you. The same goes for Miss Granger," Poppy explained trying to douse the fire of Fleur's anger.

"But Hermione fled. I felt the severing of her contact with Narcissa last night," Fleur argued.

"What do you expect from her? She could not fall into Narcissa's arms after everything. She is smart and will not let her emotions be taken advantage of, especially when Narcissa can't talk her self romantically out of a brown paper sack," Poppy smiled and once again Fleur smiled back.

"Careful witch, that's my mate you are speaking ill of," Fleur said with a smile but still cautioned.

"Everything I say is the truth, Fleur," Poppy said. Fleur nodded. And the medi-witch puttered around and got together a pouch of herbs and then gave them to Fleur.

"Gabrielle would never survive it here without her big sister," Poppy said as she palmed the herb filled envelope into Fleur's hands. Fleur looked to her and then cast her eyes down.

"I thank you wholeheartedly, and will watch my entrance and words and tone in the future, but could you be on standby in the future? I feel she will be in dire straits later," Fleur requested.

"Of course, little Veela," Poppy said with a smile and Fleur nodded and then took a deep breath and stood. She walked toward the door. But was stopped. She looked around, there was no one in the infirmary but Poppy, herself, and Narcissa.

"She is gone," Fleur said and then Narcissa pulled back.

"It is for the best," Narcissa said as she looked to the open window that Hermione was so fascinated with her one stay in the infirmary.

"Narcissa," Fleur said as she looked around and then spoke her thoughts plainly, no room for argument or reiteration, "I will love you, you know this. I will love you unconditionally except for the harm of our other half. What happened between her and yourself needs to be fixed. How? I do not know, but know it is in your power," Fleur said as she stood next to Narcissa. Both women leaned to the other so they could touch shoulders and arms but not embrace. One looking one way the other woman facing opposite.

"It is never easy little love," Narcissa breathed. Fleur felt her shoulders sag then righted as she stood tall.

"You are ridiculous and making it hard, but I understand your reservations. I am not an idiot to the situation. Hermione knows you are married, and therefore will not engage with you. If that is what this is about, I don't blame her. As for me… I don't care, but I don't want to cause you harm," Fleur then sighed, "We are more or less at your mercy, but I know we will be here for you for an eternity if you let us," Fleur stated and then she walked from the woman in the infirmary.

**Home:**

Hermione exchanged gifts with her parents. They loved them and chatted with her.

The next day she told her parents of loving another woman. Then she told them of loving two women at the same time, and they loved each other equally. Her parents sat in shock, nonspeaking, unblinking. Hermione left them to think.

She tested her new found 'freedom' by trying apparition in her back yard. Hermione's parents still had not spoken to her with their newfound information about their daughter.

Finally, in the middle of December 28th, in the backyard, as she practiced apparition from one end of the back yard to the other, they came to her.

"Hermione dear, can we talk?" came a voice as soon as she landed on the other side of the yard. Hermione nodded and put her wand away in her leg holster under her jeans. Her parents saw everything.

"You are different in so many ways this year going to Hogwarts. Are you ok?" asked Hermione's mother Jean.

"I am as well as can be expected with so many issues on my plate," Hermione answered positively but not willing to lie completely to her parents. Jean and Dan nodded.

"So, you love two birds," Dan blurted and Jean smacked his chest and she looked affronted, and rubbed his chest and looked to Jean.

"Essentially I am bonded to both of them. One of them is, well we are promised, " Hermione smiled as she remembered Fleur and then her lips slipped but the light didn't diminish in her eyes as she spoke of Narcissa, "The other is older, very much older and I wish to be her equal, but at the moment it seems she will never let me be," Hermione said and then Jean reached out.

"How old is the one you speak of?"

"Older, in her thirties," Jean gasped and then Hermione held up her hand, "Wizarding life expectancies can expand into the 100's. Please don't fear my choices, please. She is wonderful, charming with a slight rapier wit, and sarcastic when hiding her true emotions," Hermione babbled on.

"You love this woman, greatly don't you?" Dan asked.

"I love these two equally for different qualities. Can you accept me, and trust me to navigate these waters?" Hermione asked apprehensively. Jean placed a hand on Hermione's and Dan slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"We want to meet them," Dan said and then Hermione's eyes flew open.

"N-no-not yet. Please. But I am sure in the future you would not get enough of them," Hermione stated and then she smiled at her parents. For some reason they always let her do as she wished when she smiled at them lovingly. The conversation was dropped.

**The next day:**

Hermione took a walk in the snow, as it seemed her custom, but this time she went to the book store and got her mother's list of books. She would devour the ones she was not reading. The list was sci-fi, mystery, and romance…. But Hermione bulked at the authors. They were lesbian authors. She sighed. Her mother did try, and she loved her for that. She opened the door and then went straight to the kitchen as she heard the tea kettle whistle loudly.

"I'm home," Hermione called out.

"In the kitchen," Jean called and then Hermione smiling with the warmth of her home and the familiarity of it felt her stomach drop, walls rise, and her domain chill.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger," a blonde said as she accepted a cup of tea from her mother. Jean looked up saw Hermione's stricken glare, and then excused herself.

"What in Merlin's shaved scrotum sac are you doing in my kitchen being served tea by my mother?" Hermione asked. The blonde sipped the tea and nodded.

"You disappeared and we worried. Also, I am here to continue your long-distance education," She turned to Hermione and saw a wand drawn on her. "Points to Gryffindor for being vigilant," the older woman sipped her tea.

"You have no right being in this house," Hermione gritted.

"You are right," the blond said as she sipped her tea and then placed the cup on the counter finished but sat there gazing out of the sliding door to the winter landscape of her back yard.

"Explain your reason for being here" Hermione gritted. She set a wordless ward to the opening of the kitchen, and then thought of about 4 spells that could help her in this instance. She went on the offensive.

Wandless Expelliarmus, and then Incarcerous. Narcissa's eyes went wide. Hermione picked up Narcissa's wand, and then walked to the island kitchen set up. She pulled the automatic kettle and refilled it to boil. She made tea, then Hermione pulled a vial from the top of the cabinet under the sink, covertly taped, and then added one drop to the mug. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. Hermione caught on and then added only one to her own. Narcissa's eyes went wide.

"Tea with one drop of veritaserum," Hermione explained. Narcissa looked from cup to cup.

"Did you need to drug your Veela to get her to love you?" Narcissa asked hoping to get a rise out of Hermione but all she got was a cheeky reply.

"Should that not be a question to ask under the serum," tisked Hermione with an impish grim while wagging her finger.

"I wish to be free for this," Narcissa said.

"No," Hermione said straight hard and cold. "I know how to beat the serum, and I will not let you. Your palms will be frozen as well as your cheeks to go numb. Pain receptors can counterbalance the effect of the serum. I'm not an idiot so no cheating Lady Malfoy," Hermione said as she turned to the ding indicating the water had come to a boil.

Hermione served tea in both cups laced with serum.

"Seeing as you unable to take the cup in your own hands are you willing to let me help you?" Hermione asked. Narcissa nodded and then Hermione blew on the top of the tea. She tested it, and winced. She blew over the tea cup for a few more moments. Then sipped. It was still very hot but manageable. Hermione tilted the cup to Narcissa's lips and she took a sip. Hermione lifted an eyebrow, and Narcissa rolled her eyes. She took a heartier sip, not fooling Hermione for a second as she took the potion laced tea into her body.

"Easy at first Lady Malfoy," Hermione said and then took a small sip of her own tea.

"Do you wish to hurt me?"

"Never, but it can't be helped," Narcissa closed her eyes as words flew from her mouth.

"Do you wish to love Fleur with all your heart?

"No, because you are half of it," Narcissa said as she looked to the winter dressed backyard not willing to see Hermione.

"What do you want?"

"Everything," Narcissa whispered

"That is an awfully big subject," Hermione didn't ask a question but she knew Narcissa would reply.

"Yes … well I cannot Have everything. I cant let you love me, and I will be used to harm you, maybe even kill you," Narcissa finally slipped her eyes to Hermione, shadows and wetness filled them, I will loose you both." Hermione felt the pang in her chest at Narcissa's words as the gravity of the situation at school, in the wizarding world was vocalized. Narcissa will lose everything she could hope to have with Fleur and herself, all because she was dragged into protecting her son. It wasn't right.

"Do you love me?" whispered the blonde. Hermione tensed up but she stood firm. She gazed into the witch's eyes narrowing her own.

"Yes," Hermione replied but there was an edge to her reply. A coldness that even Hermione did not know she reserved for Narcissa.

"Do you hate me?" Narcissa asked softly looking to Hermione. Hermione looked away from Narcissa out the same window to the backyard.

"Yes," Hermione gritted and then she slammed her eyes into Narcissa's, "But I want you more than that but my hate will forever taint my feelings for you," Hermione took a sip of her tea and then waved her wand. Narcissa was freed. The older witch picked up her tea cup, and then sipped.

"Could you ever forgive me for what will no doubt do to you?" Narcissa asked so softly, that Hermione had to strain to hear her words.

"I am not sure," Hermione responded, "I don't know what you will do to me. I don't know how far you will go to save your son at the expense of your lover," Hermione said and Narcissa looked into Hermione's eyes.

"We are lovers?" Narcissa asked and Hermione let just a small bit of her guard down. She reached over and took Narcissa's hand and shook it.

"You know the answer to that, love," Hermione said without lying. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. Clever witch. Veritaserum made it to where you could not lie, but it said nothing about evasive comments.

Hermione took the last sip of her tea and turned to the sink washing out her tea cup and placed it on the drying rack. Narcissa downed the rest of hers, and then walked to the side of Hermione. She gave the girl her cup, Hermione rinsed it out, and then they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Someday, I will be able to love you and Fleur the way you deserved to be loved, but right now, I cannot love you that way. Not yet," Hermione whispered as she looked into the drain. Narcissa slowly lifted her arm and placed it on Hermione's shoulders.

"Someday I hope to love you both the way you both deserve to be love as well, Little One," Narcissa spoke back to Hermione. Hermione leaned into Narcissa's shoulder.

"Do you love Fleur more than me?" Narcissa asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Not more, no, but I love her differently right now. I think it's the closeness in age," Hermione said honestly. Narcissa nodded and went to remove her arm. Hermione reached up and clasped her hand, and kept Narcissa there.

"That came out wrong. I do not discriminate against you for your age Narcissa, but I do want to be careful with you, safer with you because you have so much more to lose," Hermione whispered and Narcissa licked her lips and swallowed back tears she felt bubbling to the surface. So, Hermione did understand that Narcissa could not only loose her son, but her marriage, such as it was, her standing in the community, her fortune, her power. It made the older witch fall even more into the rabbit hole regarding Hermione. Soon she would not be able to surface, she would be lost to this girl, unable to stop herself from making a fool of herself. Blast her damned heart.

"Why did you come today?" Hermione asked as she pulled away so she could turn about and lean against the counter. Narcissa mirrored her position.

"I missed you," Narcissa spoke and Hermione looked to the blonde. The tips of her ears turned red. Hermione let out a breath.

"I wish you did not come. I am not ready to bring my two worlds together, not yet if ever," Hermione said as she watched her parents in the sitting room on the couch reading their novels. Hermione felt Narcissa tense and then make space for them and then clear her throat.

"I will take my leave then," Narcissa spoke softly, hurt coloring her tone. Hermione nodded but she reached out to Narcissa.

"Please, never again try to promise me something you cannot deliver," Hermione pleaded and Narcissa tilted her head as she reached out with her hand and cupped Hermione's chin.

"I want nothing more than to take you in my arms right this moment, and claim you as mine, but I will not do that to us," Narcissa swallowed back tears once more but one slipped and Hermione caught the bead of liquid before it ran too far down her cheek. "I promise I will never promise something I cannot make good on ever again," Narcissa said and then took Hermione's hand and kissed the palm. Hermione nodded and then stood tall in her kitchen with her parents in the sitting room, and the other half of her heart right there, within distance to be kissed. Merlin, she wanted to kiss the woman, but Hermione slid her arms around Narcissa's torso and pulled her to her. She kissed Narcissa's robe clad shoulder and then walked the woman to the door. One last look and Narcissa popped away.

When Hermione came back into the sitting room her parents looked at her.

"So, that was one of the women?" Jean asked softly and Hermione nodded.

"She seemed very… intense," Dan chimed in.

"She is, and I love her for it," Hermione said as she picked up one of the novels her mother got and began to read. It was about a woman, who, for some reason could not find love, and then one day, she met a stranger. The stranger would continue to save her, until the woman could finally save her in return. Hermione was almost done with the book. She watched her parents as their hands slipped into each other's across the space between them, and Hermione smiled. Someday, she would love to have that kind of love. Unconditional, soft, and quiet. Most of all unwavering and steadfast.


	19. Mustard

Hope everyone is having a great weekend.

For those still tuning in, thank you so much for hanging in there, and a super double thank you for those leaving your wonderful reviews. They are like Scooby Snacks on crack for me and just light a fire under my ass to get chapters out for ya'll. We are starting to get back to the story. Yeah, its a love triangle between our girls, but it is also about Hermione's story with this twist on GOF.

I was asked if I would stop at the end of Goblet of fire. I wrote back no. Hermione's story doesn't end at the end of this book. So I will take this story to the end of the books, BUT I might do some skipping forward because this is also a story about our three wonderful ladies and their journey to being together.

I was asked if I was going to kill a main character. I also replied not Narcissa, Hermione, Fleur or Harry. Everyone else was fair game. haha

I was also asked why Madame Pomfrey is letting all of this stuff happen. Well, these three geeks need help, and Poppy is the only one really on the grounds with knowledge of Veela bonds, and mates. She knows what happened to the people in the relationships if they were rejected of injured. So, she is the realist person in the story right now who keeps people sorta legit.

I hope I answered some questions, and I hope you enjoy this longer chapter. Thank for still supporting the little beast of a story.

~Snow

* * *

**Mustard ~ I am hurt**

When she asked to return to Hogwarts the day after Narcissa visited, Hermione's parents only looked to each other and asked her one question. Would she be alright? Hermione nodded as she stepped toward her parents and let herself be wrapped up in their love, and protection. Someday she would have to make a choice. To let them in slowly into her magical world, or completely keep them separate. Someday she would have that conversation with her parents, but not yet.

Her parents took her to the Leaky Cauldron, with her trunk shrunk and stored in a backpack, along with the books her mother gifted her with a mischievous smile.

"I read them. They were educational," Jean said as she swallowed but smiled lovingly to her daughter. Hermione grinned as she shook her head at her mother's support as she stuffed the books into her bag.

"I'll write you soon," Hermione promised when they stood on the sidewalk in front of the pub. Dan looked at his daughter and brought her to his chest. They stayed like that. Somehow her parents knew this was going to be different, things were going to be different for their child. They knew it by some innate sense or a tug on their feelings. It was crazy, but they did. She was sometimes in awe of how wonderful her parents were when it came to her choices, her decisions, and her being so different than them. Letting her trudge through a world, essentially alone in, that they knew nothing about.

Finally, Hermione released her parents, tugged on her backpack straps and went into the pub. She walked straight to the back and tapped on the bricks. She inhaled as Diagon Alley opened before her. Hermione went to the bank and exchanged her pounds for galleons and went to a shop. She looked around and smiled. She inhaled as parchment, ink and books filled her senses. Hermione browsed and picked up a gorgeous quill set and purchased extra ink. She asked if it could be gift wrapped and the shop keeper smiled and nodded.

With one parcel in her pack she went to another store and walked to another. She was on visual sensory overload as she found colors she had never seen before. She lifted her hand and let her fingers skim over fabric and smiled at the softness of such gems. Hermione browsed the racks and picked the cloak off the rack and took it to the counter. Once again, she asked if it could be gift wrapped and once more the shopkeeper smiled and nodded. Hermione walked the streets of Diagon ally to the neared Floo and sighed before the fireplace. She picked up the powder, stepped into the space and clearly as she could told the destination he wanted.

She was spit out in the Three Broomsticks and ducted herself off.

"What are you doing here, girl?" asked madam Rosmerta. Hermione smiled as the tavern own chuckled at the smudge of ash on Hermione's forehead. She offered Hermione a towel and Hermione scrubbed the mark from her forehead.

"I have somethings to do. Thanks. Maybe I'll come back for a Butterbeer soon?" Hermione offered as she made her way to the door.

"Sure, I'll also let Minerva know you are your way up to the castle so the gates will let you in," the woman smiled, and she Hermione nodded her thanks.

Hermione took out her wand and cast a warming spell over her muggle winter gear. Truth be told she was perfectly fine, but walking in the snow might change that tune by the time she got to Hogwarts. She slid her wand up her sleeve and inhaled looking around. Hogsmeade really was beautiful dusted in a recent snow fall. Hermione took this time to look around and enjoy her time. She was not able to take her time when she was at the school, constantly attacked, or studying, or the damned tournament. For a few more hours she wanted that peace. Hermione smiled when her favorite professor met her at the gates. McGonagall opened the gates and Hermione steeped onto the grounds. When the woman closed the gates back the student and the professor looked at each other. Hermione smiled softly and Minerva mirrored her smile.

"You look tired, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said softly as she and Hermione turned to walk toward the castle. Hermione nodded.

"I realized recently that I am uncertain of many things. My head is jumbled and tossing around ideas as if it is a racquetball court in action," Hermione turned and smiled at her professors lost look. "Racquetball is a game with two players usually, and a very bouncy ball played in a small enclosure and you take a racket to hit the ball against the wall in hopes of the opponent not being able to get to the ball in time," Hermione informed. Understanding lit on Minerva's face.

"Does any of your uncertainty have anything to do with why you left the ball abruptly?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, it is a large part but there are other things," Hermione pursed her lips and sighed, "Personal things," Hermione said trying not to shut out her professor but hopefully letting the woman understand that was not up for conversation.

"Yes, well I am sure you will be welcomed with open arms," The professor nodded up the hill as the carriage opened and then closed. Fleur stood there, unaware of Hermione and her choice to come back to the castle. Hermione slowed to a stop.

"She almost took this castle apart looking for you. She is very special Hermione," Professor McGonagall said as she then turned to Hermione.

"Yes, she is," Hermione whispered as she stared.

"I'll be sure to let the Headmaster know you are back," The professor walked toward the great doors leaving Hermione standing on the path watching Fleur walk toward the lake. Hermione's feet moved before her mind was made up as she walked after Fleur. Fleur stopped at the lakes edge and sighed.

Hermione could see her shiver. Hermione pulled her pack to her front and pulled out the package then zipped it back up and then put the pack back on her shoulders. She walked toward the blonde. She wasn't trying to be stealthy, or to frighten the girl, but Fleur was so lost in thought. Hermione was a few feet from Fleur when she stopped.

"May I keep you warm?" Hermione asked to Fleur's back. She watched as Fleur started with a jump and whipped around. Fleur's left hand clenched over her chest and her right hand had her wand clasped in her fingers. Hermione and Fleur looked at each other not moving, not speaking, until Hermione clutched the package in her hands tightly making the package crinkle with sound. Hermione held out the object and Fleur reached out slowly and took the package. She didn't even look at her hands. Her eyes never looked from Hermione's. Fleur finally moved. She slowly closed the space between them and slowly lifted her arms up and took Hermione into her arms. Hermione let Fleur wrap around her. It was warm, and gentle. Hermione breathed in, lifted her arms and closed her eyes as she hugged Fleur back. It was perfect.

"You are here," Fleur breathed against Hermione's ear making the girl shiver, and then nod against Fleur's shoulder. Fleur felt the nod and held Hermione tightly. They stayed like that for a long while.

"Never leave me like that again," Fleur gritted as she finally released Hermione and held her at arm's length with the package on Hermione's shoulders. Hermione smiled and nodded then looked at the package.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione said as she watched Fleur look at the gift. The blond smiled and then tore into the wrappings. Hermione laughed and took the trash from the girl and put it in her backpack as her eyes lit up as the black velvet cloak was wrapped around her shoulders.

"This is wonderful," Fleur said as she snuggled into the fur lining, "To answer your question, yes, you may keep me warm," said trying to buckle a clasp and Hermione reached out and fixed the toggle and clasp on Fleur's shoulder and under her chin. Hermione's hands slipped up and cupped Fleur's cheeks. The blond leaned into them.

"I am sorry for leaving," Hermione leaned in and placed a sweet gentle kiss on Fleur's lips then pulled away. "Something happened, something pushed me to run away," Hermione tried to explain. Fleur clasped Hermione's hand and pulled her along onto a path around the lake.

"I felt it. I know," Fleur said sadly, "I understand why you can't take her into your arms," Fleur said and watched Hermione's shoulders fall in relief, "Oh love, I understand, it is alright," Fleur drew Hermione close to her and they walked arm in arm.

"She came to my home," Hermione said, and Fleur tensed as they continued around the lake, "She met my parents, came into my house, talked to my mother," Hermione whispered, and Fleur clutched Hermione's hand.

"It was petrifying knowing that she would probably be the death of me, but there she sat in my house as if nothing loomed over our heads. We drank tea. I laced the teas with verataserum, both of our cups so we could not lie to each other," Hermione stopped as Fleur tugged on her hand.

"Did she know she was given the potion?" Fleur asked with her brow furrowed.

"Yes, she could have backed out at any time if she wished not to have that conversation with me," Hermione let go of Fleur and looked to the castle.

"We were completely honest with each other," Hermione looked back to Fleur, "I told her that someday I wish I could love you both the way you both deserve to be loved. She said she wished the same thing. We hugged and then she left. It was that visit that made me come back. I don't want my magical world to bleed into my muggle world, at least not yet. It's enough that my parents know about you, both of you, but magic and bonds. It was too much," Hermione sighed and looked to Fleur.

"You are right, and this isn't very fair to you either. Actually, it isn't fair to any of us," Fleur walked toward Hermione and took her hand and they continued their walk, "I wanted to find my mate and love them completely for the rest of my life. One single soul, all mine, and now I have two. I don't know what to do sometimes, and throughout the whole thing you seem to be the only one with their head still attached to their shoulders," Fleur said.

Hermione nodded. She did notice her mentor seemingly fall apart at the seams, and Fleur want nothing more than for them to bond together. Hermione sometimes wondered if her analytical and ever rational brain made her incapable of loving.

"Come on. I don't have much time with you all by myself," Hermione smiled and tugged Fleur along, "If I am to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to know everything I can about you," Hermione smiled and then grinned as Fleur beamed at her.

"If you promise me one thing, Ma Chere," Fleur bantered and Hermione's eyebrow lifted in challenge, "I get to learn everything about you too," Fleur countered. Hermione smiled.

"I'll answer any question honestly I promise," Hermione said.

"Will I need verataserum and tea?" Joked Fleur and Hermione growled as she launched after Fleur when the girl took off.

**Weeks pass:**

Hermione's life went back to normal after the glorious winter and New Year's break she shared with Fleur. They took walks, ate meals together, and if anyone where there they would have seen their love and relationship blossom. The staff, shared looked, even Madame Maxime commented to Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster how cute they were together.

When students began slowly trickling into the castle Hermione and Fleur regulated themselves to the Room of Requirement. Hermione stood shocked one evening when Fleur mentioned it to Hermione, and she shook her head at Narcissa and her folly for allowing Fleur to follow her there. She half-jokingly asked Fleur if she met Narcissa in the room. Fleur smiled teasingly and pushed Hermione a little too far with her insecurities until Fleur grabbed Hermione's shoulders gently and promised that she had not touched Narcissa and Narcissa had not touch her further than that of a recognition bond. Hermione felt better, but she did see something fall in Fleur's eyes.

"Fleur, do you want to… ya know… um?" Hermione tried using her hands to convey her thoughts, but Fleur was quick.

"Yes, I do," the Veela confessed and then Hermione pulled her hands back and to her side.

"I don't think I am ready for something like that. Not yet," Hermione looked to Fleur and bore into her blue eyes, and then let out a breath then she stood and paced.

"What is wrong?" Fleur asked as she watched her young lover expend her energy and think. She began to learn how to handle Hermione and her quirks. She was delighted to say this was a courtship, not a bondmate, turned lover turned partner, turned soulmate deal. Fleur could honestly say she did it right with Hermione. She courted her, she loved her, she would be in love with her. Not fall into bed, and then realize with the bond that it was a moment of falling into love with your entire soul. Nope, it was like one of those muggle romances, with a few additional people.

"I want to, oh God Fleur I want to touch you, I am just…" Hermione took a breath.

"Not ready yet, and that is alright 'Ermione," Fleur helped, and Hermione felt arms pull her to Fleur, and she put her forehead to Fleur's pulse in her neck.

"Is that ok? Will you leave me because I…" Hermione never let the end of her question be voiced as lips softly kissed away the offending question.

"I will never leave you because you do not want to get physical with me, amore," Fleur swallowed for she knew the confession will be difficult for Hermione, her self-sacrificing little witch, "There is one thing Cherie," Fleur swallowed and Hermione felt the movement, and pulled back from Fleur looking at the woman she knew her future lie with.

"Tell me, I am right here," Hermione coaxed. Fleur sighed.

"Veela's have horrible reputations for a good reason," Fleur paused and then looked to the fire that lit their little room, "We do require sexual release to remain healthy… to an extent if we are not bonded. Even then its…" Fleur looked down. This is when her little witch will run for the hills. Then hands wrapped around her from behind and Hermione kissed her shoulder and the nape of her neck.

"I will do what is necessary for you to be healthy love," Hermione said softly. Fleur's heart leapt. Hermione has yet to tell her or Narcissa for that matter that she loved them. Those three little words have not yet left Hermione's lips, and judging from Hermione's question she could tell by, but it was difficult for Fleur to constantly say she loved the girl, and get a kiss in return, or a nod. When Hermione came close, or called her love, or my love it made part of Fleur's heart soar.

"I will not use you, ma Lionne," Fleur said turning in Hermione's arms and placing a kiss just to the side of Hermione's lips. Hermione sighed and Fleur saw the sad thoughts and a trace of resolution skim over Hermione's thoughts.

"That is why I wish you and Narcissa would bond, so you would have what I am not ready to give you," Hermione said as she pulled from Fleur's arms and sat down on the edge of the chair. Fleur looked to Hermione. She never really knew why Hermione pushed them together, but it was as plain as day now that Fleur let those words sink in.

"I could not…" Fleur whispered as Hermione leaned back and slouched in her chair. She was open, and defenseless. Fleur walked to the younger witch and straddled her legs. Hermione looked at Fleur through her fingers covering her eyes. Her breath stopped. Fleur eased onto the chair, that plush oversized chair in the room, and then sat back on Hermione's knees.

"I will never take from you what you don't want to give, and I don't know if I can take Narcissa without you there?" Fleur whispered as she sat looking down on Hermione. She watched the girl gulp.

"Together? As in all of us?" Hermione squeaked in a small whisper. Fleur smiled gently and pulled Hermione's hands from her face and made Hermione look at her.

"We are bound together, 'Ermione," Fleur said softly, "I am not bound to one and not the other without half of my self being lost, and I know you are each other's mate as well. She has confessed as such," Fleur said trusting Hermione.

"She spoke of me?" Hermione asked lifting a brow untrusting. Fleur reached out and smoothed that eyebrow down.

"She only spoke of the unfairness you have thrusted upon you and how she cannot let herself become yours because of ours and your current dilemma," Fleur said truthfully. Hermione looked away.

"I love her too Fleur, just as I love you," Fleur gasped and Hermione looked up and Fleur looked down at her with watery eyes, "You are special to me, as is she, but… you, Fleur Delacour, I love you," Hermione finally said it. Fleur looked down into Hermione's eyes and she saw it, she meant it, Fleur lunged forward and connected their lips sealing this moment, this perfect confession. Moments lapsed and Fleur broke from them and Hermione looked at her wonderful Veela.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"You told me you loved me, it made me lunge," Fleur said happily as she smiled and laughed desperately, and Hermione smiled and chuckled.

"I am sorry I haven't told you, but this is a lot for me, and with Narcissa. I am yours Fleur, always, our other half however…" Hermione felt the statement stand. Fleur nodded. She could not get off the high of Hermione confessing her love, but the Narcissa factor did set a damper on the festivities. Fleur slid off of Hermione and Hermione stood, as they straightened out their clothes. Something about the room always made them get ready to see the world. They didn't need clocks. It was like a gentle nudge that they needed to separate.

"Today we …" Hermione began and then Fleur looked at the door like it was the enemy.

"Today we go back to being mere acquaintances," Fleur looked over to Hermione, "But we will meet, and we will be more," Fleur said, and Hermione shook her hand and nodded smiling.

"Always more," Hermione said. One more kiss and then Fleur walked from the painting. Hermione waited and then followed. They will be fine.

**The Night Before:**

"Where is he?" Hermione asked as she went to Professor McGonagall. The older witch put her quill down and assessed her student.

"Miss Granger..."

"Cut the shit, where is Harry Potter?" Hermione growled. She watched her professor and saw her taken back expression, and reigned in her rage and frustration. "Forgive me, he is important to me," Hermione said as she sat in one of the professor's chairs.

"How important is he Miss Granger?" Hermione gave her a cutting glare, "Hermione, I understand you are out of sorts," the professors paused so Hermione began.

"No, I am not. I planned this. Did you take him into the lake?" Hermione asked and Minerva's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"How did you know that?" she asked looking at her pupil warding her door and silencing the chambers.

"Please, Luna and I knew from the engravings on the egg that it was Merfolk. Then we opened it and deciphered the meaning. I know someone I loved had to go, and you knew Fleur could not, and I went for Harry, and he is nowhere to be found. So, did you take him?" Hermione asked softly never breaking her professors steely gaze.

"Yes," she whispered then spoke rapidly, "You can't tell anyone," she told the girl. Hermione stood and then smiled.

"You forget who is in it the tournament. Victor has all avenues at his fingertips, Fleur has a headmistress willing to do what she can for her, and then there is me and Cedric. You do realize we are the only one's sort of playing by the rules. Between you and I, I have given as many hints to Cedric and Fleur to keep us on an even floor as Victor. We are fighting the schools and information, not each other, and that is infuriating," Hermione smiled and stepped to the door, but her professor called out.

"How has your defense lessons been?" she asked, and Hermione turned to her professor.

"As well as can be expected," then Hermione left. When Hermione was in the hall, she took a breath. It was as well as can be expected for a lesson that never happened. It never did stop Hermione from taking the hour to practice new spells. But she did miss the challenge. She also missed her mentor.

Hermione found herself at the beginning of a corridor and she felt the small presence beside her. Blake had taken to letting her know he was there subtly, but she was in control and he would back up or save her. She pulled her wand. It was too quiet, and she walked forward. She cast Protego maxima. She could not afford to be less than 100% for tomorrow.

Step by step, she knew it was an ambush, she knew it was going to happen and if it didn't happen then she was abiding by Professor Moody's 'Constant Vigilance' rhetoric. Hermione walked what she felt like was the gauntlet. She was simply waiting for the first to act. She was a quarter of the way down the hall. Then a red hex blasted against her shield and then all of a sudden, a barrage of spells from almost every alcove. She could not seek shelter and then she took her magic into herself with the last remnants of her shield and then thought of that spell she saw in the restricted section. Expulsion of dozens of shards. Your magic can become shards, and if taken in and harnessed in the heat of battle you can project your shards out in a random, yet explosive manner. Hermione spent many hours on this spell in her room without Narcissa.

When she let go of her magic, she heard at least four sharp intakes of breath as she turned and ran down the corridor.

"Diffindo!" Hermione heard and that voice made her pause but that proved folly. The diffindo grazed her hip but she kept running. She made it to the infirmary. It seemed like the infirmary was home base. Madame Pomfrey slid into the room on her rolling stool and shook her head and motioned to the bed.

Hermione began to take her shirt off, and then dropped her skirt down. Poppy shook her head.

"Has to come off," she directed, and then Hermione rolled her eyes in the back of her head and then went to take the skirt and hose from her frame and gasped.

"Ok, let me take that," Poppy said. She salvaged the skirt, but the hose never had a chance.

"On the bed, facing you and grit because this will be painful. Got it," Hermione said as she stared into the infirmary.

"Yes, quite a bit," Poppy began healing the little witch and saw her stern look, "What has you all serious, and wanting to run out of that door as soon as I heal this? I will also tell you not to do it, or you will split the skin apart," Madame Pomfrey chastised her protégé.

"I am not moving from this bloody bed," Hermione gritted and then looked to Poppy, "The challenge is tomorrow, and this seems like a safe place. So No, I am not moving from the infirmary. Get ready for a roommate," Hermione informed. Poppy blinked.

"Surely they won't attack you in the hall again so close to the challenge?" the medi-witch tried to reason. Hermione grabbed the pillow in her fists as the burn and yank and stretch of her flesh and parts of her muscle fused back together.

"You would think so, when it was not Narcissa firing the diffindo after my ass," Hermione gritted quietly in case anyone was in the infirmary. Poppy literally stopped treatment.

"NO don't stop, this hurts enough, and if you stop it will hurt more when you begin again," Hermione said keeping the witch working.

"Are you sure?" Madame Pomfrey whispered, and Hermione lifted her wand and cast a silencing ward. Poppy nodded.

"Hell yes. I know her voice as well as I know my own," Hermione gritted as the 7-inch gash slowly closed, "By the way, the dry humor, the techniques, even the way she talks and writes. The newest book was written by Narcissa. She would have done well in Muggle medicine, she should never have given it up," Hermione gritted.

"She had obligations," Poppy said as she watched the wound halfway close.

"Be that as it may, it's interesting that you make one of your required books Narcissa's book. She wrote that to get her masters in healing. Let me guess she also has a master's in DADA," Hermione asked and then Poppy sighed.

"You are too damned smart for your own good," the medi-witch focused as she mended muscle and skin. The door open and then Narcissa came through the doors. She looked to Hermione and then went to the bed.

"Stay away from me," Hermione growled, and blue met brown.

"Hermione, I meant to graze you, but your spell it rendered us…"

"Silence Madame Malfoy," Hermione gritted as she breathed through the pain she was enduring, "You are not wanted, nor are you needed," Hermione said as she faced away from the witch. Poppy looked up to Narcissa disappointed and shook her head and then turned back to Hermione. She had a bit more left on Hermione. After a while Hermione felt the warming sensation of healing and then turned to look at Poppy.

"Am I closed up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you are still tender," the medi-witch inferred.

"Good, now please, go and tend to Narcissa. I never want her in pain," Hermione said as a small tear ran from her eye to the pillow. Poppy looked at the girl and then nodded.

"As soon as she is well enough, I will come back to you, fair enough?" the asked and Hermione nodded and then made herself comfortable. One more night in the infirmary. It's not so bad. She practically lived there anyways.

Poppy made her way to Narcissa behind the curtain. Narcissa looked up but didn't cover herself. She was laid bare from her shoulder to her hip. She took waved her wand near her shoulder and then to the fleshy side of her abdomen, but nothing was working the way it should.

"Little witch is much more powerful than I give her credit for," Narcissa said as she sat there with her wand trying to close the bleeding gash at her side.

"You are an idiot, Narcissa," Poppy said softly as she administered field aid. This was beyond first aid. This was in the trenches war field aid. She would not be able to heal her, only the magic user who shot the shards could. So…. Hermione had to heal her. All Poppy could provide was comfort and magical sutures.

"You are not helping yourself," came a voice from behind the curtain. Narcissa's eyes grew wide as she was stripped bare to her waist bleeding, and punctured. Hermione threw the curtain aside and limped in. Hermione took in Narcissa. Glorious, golden, and bare for Hermione's eyes to feast upon…. If Hermione was not irate, and betrayed.

"You hunted me, you hurt me. Thank you for being honest about that," Hermione said as she lifted her wand and Narcissa flinched at the look on Hermione's face and the wand raised in her direction. She closed her eyes at the warm healing essence. Hermione stayed for a moment wand raised, healing and then she threw open the curtain and left Narcissa and Poppy.

"You are such a lucky woman," Poppy said as she looked over the wounds which closed by 70% since Hermione took her magic back and then healed Narcissa with it.

"The girl unloaded a magical bomb on us, oh yes I'm very lucky," Narcissa panted as Poppy administered murlap, and a numbing potion.

"You idiot. She could have turned your ass in, but she healed you. She despises you, and then loves your screwed-up ass. She is not stupid Narcissa. Stop treating her as a child and begin treating her as a woman. She is sensitive, wonderful, and brilliant. Why in Merlin's sac have you not noticed this before?" Poppy growled at Narcissa as she patched the woman up.

"I have, but I cannot let her love me, my friend. Now you know why," Narcissa confided. Poppy looked down into those bottomless lost blue eyes and shook her head.

"She already does you nitwit. Put your shirt on, you are dangerous even for those who are straight," Poppy said as she eyed Narcissa. Lady Malfoy flashed a smile and fixed her robes and then went out into the infirmary. She looked and found Hermione on the bed. She saw the witch on her stomach as Poppy took over her healing. Narcissa placed a hand on Poppy's shoulder and looked at Hermione. The girl nodded.

Narcissa sat and lifted her wand. She watched as Hermione watched every movement, every sound, and every nuance that came from Narcissa. Hermione reached out and caught Narcissa's wand hand. Their eyes caught.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a look of gratitude but Narcissa was lost.

"I did nothing but attack you as I told you I would. I am nothing more than the vagrants who…" Narcissa was pulled down to Hermione's level.

"I planned for it. My magic would only truly harm those I don't know, and would not really harm those I love," Hermione looked at Narcissa, "You were essentially safe. I am not completely absent in this triangle Narcissa. Someday?" Hermione asked and then Narcissa looked on the little witch and swallowed and covered their hands over her wand.

"Someday… hopefully. You know…" Narcissa smiled as she tapered off. Hermione nodded. She will never promise me something she cannot give, but that hopefully was just that … a maybe.

"Bond with Fleur Narcissa," Hermione said softly and Narcissa looked down on Hermione and then shook her head.

"For some reason it would feel wrong if you were not there," Narcissa said softly. Hermione shook her head with a slight grin as she thought of Fleur's words.

"Go to Fleur, preferably tonight. I have a feeling Gabrielle is missing. Comfort her, give her strength," Hermione advised on her way to a dreamless sleep.

"What about you?" Narcissa sked.

"Heal me, then go. I am utterly useless. I have a feeling Madame Pomfrey did this on purpose when I got up. She did something. Can't figure it out, but she did something. Go she will need it," Hermione said drowsily, words slurring, and then her chin sank into the pillow further. Narcissa healed her as much as she could. Hell, she even shoved more magic into the girl to replenish her core from the magic expanded and the magic spent on healing.

Narcissa, no matter how much she wanted to run to the Veela, she knew her place was right there just in case. Hermione would understand in the morning. Narcissa shook her head and spared a look out the window and then back to Hermione. Fleur would hate her if she didn't tell her of Hermione. Narcissa took a deep breath.

"Blake," she whispered. The little elf appeared on the foot of Hermione's bed.

"You are supposed to keep her from harm," Narcissa gritted quietly so no one could hear them.

"I didn't know there were 6 people going to attack her all at once with invisibility cloaks on. I have guided her to offensive and defensive magic books in the restricted so she can defend herself and I can root out the attackers. She is proving to be a very cunning and innovate opponent," Blake came back. Narcissa looked to Blake.

"Do you like her?" she asked and the Elf never took his eyes from Narcissa. If he were a simple house elf it would be considered defiance, but he was not. He was a warrior.

"She is very capable, and learning quickly," Blake said.

"That is not what I asked. I asked if you like her," Narcissa countered.

"Yes," the little elf said with no reservations, and clearly not to be misunderstood. His yes was a deep solidification of a shadow elf to a master.

"I want you to swear yourself to her," Narcissa said as she watched the elf. He nodded and then looked to Hermione.

"I will after she gets out of this mess," he lifted his hand and magically moved the covers higher around Hermione's shoulders. Narcissa watched the motion and her heart fluttered at such gentleness coming from a veritable assassin.

"Go and retrieve Fleur. She would want to know of her state, and she would want to be near her future mate," Narcissa instructed.

"Will you remain?" Blake asked before he popped away.

"Your sole purpose is to protect, not ask questions," she glared and then she stood there, and glared back, "Yes," she whispered as she saw his calculating look.

"Good," he said. Narcissa nodded.

"Now go and retrieve Fleur," Narcissa directed.

"Yes, Mistress," Blake said as he popped away. Narcissa let her shadow elf go and get Fleur. It was with a pop that Fleur and Blake returned.

"'Ow iz she?" Fleur's French accent came out thickly due to stress.

"She will need you, just as you need her tonight," Narcissa stood, but Fleur's hand flashed out and they looked at each other, "I am not leaving Little Veela, I am simply getting the infirmary squared away. It is still rather early," Narcissa patted Fleur's hand.

"Do not leave us this night," Fleur softly demanded. Narcissa nodded her head. She turned and then helped Fleur into the bed beside Hermione.

"Can you not join us?" Fleur asked.

"No. The bed is too small and this is a very public place where I work," Narcissa smiled. Fleur smiled back but saw the exhaustion in Narcissa's eyes.

"Why do you look so weary?" Fleur asked as she settled next to Hermione. Narcissa took a deep breath and looked away. Fleur looked down to Hermione and then to Narcissa.

"You did it, didn't you?" Fleur asked hoping the answer would not be yes, but alas Narcissa nodded her head. There was a snap of little fingers and two sets of eyes looked at Blake.

"There is no need to square away the infirmary now. Miss Hermione would like it if you were both there," Blake said then vanished.

"He is such a strange little elf," Fleur said and Narcissa nodded, "I wonder who his master is," Fleur mused. Narcissa looked to Hermione. All she did was nod as she had before. No one needed to know Narcissa was Blake's master, and has been since before the first war. He had been with her for many years. That is what saved his life with Draco in the broom closet that day.

"I don't care who his master is as long as he protects our little witch," Narcissa whispered and then her eyes found Fleur's.

It was electric. Narcissa looked away and Fleur began to breathe once more.

"I am happy he came and got me. I just found out Gabrielle is missing," Fleur whispered and Narcissa saw the worry etched upon the girls face. Narcissa reached out and stroked Fleur's hand that rested on Hermione's back. Fleur clutched it, and then laced their fingers and rest then on top of Hermione. If anyone asked, they were gently supplying some magic to heal the girl, nothing more.


	20. Aloe

**Hey everyone... **

**I am so nervous about this chapter. This one ran away from me. I got tired, just like alot of you, with the way Hermione was treating her mates. So I removed her head from her ass, just a bit. The second half this chapter was actually difficult for me to write. I have never written a Polyamorus relationship before and I just wish never to offend anyone who are in that type of relationship. Massive amounts of respect goes from my heart to yours. Also, please keep in mind that she is 15.**

**They get close in this one, but sigh... I just couldn't pull the trigger. Sorry guys. Give me time, and dont kill me yet. **

**Hope you enjoy, **  
**Snow**

* * *

Aloe ~ Affection, and Also Grief

It was morning and Hermione found herself cradled by not one but two sets of arms. Hermione kept her eyes closed for just a moment as she inhaled and then finally took in her moment. Yes, she was selfish. It is her moment and no other. She took in Fleur's lavender and lemon zest, and then she took a deeper breath and then opened her eyes and looked toward the new scent. She never really took in the fragrance of Narcissa but to find her smelling of orange and spice, maybe cinnamon wasn't at all surprising. She was soothing, and then vibrant and saucy. Hermione was on her back, and she moved slightly to test out her side. There was a pull on the skin where she knew there was a scar, and she sighed as she looked to the ceiling. Fleur's head rest on her shoulder and she grasped a fist full Hermione's shirt. Narcissa seemed to cuddle them both to her somehow. Hermione thought it was her robes, and how they covered them as she threw her leg lightly over Hermione's thigh. Fleur's thigh also was thrown over Hermione's other leg resting against Narcissa's over Hermione, effectively pinning Hermione to the bed. All three of them were touching, and for the love of all that was holy Hermione could not get enough.

Then her heart panged. She was in this blasted bed because of Narcissa. Hermione turned to the woman, and then looked at her without reservations. No one was there to see her take in what Narcissa adamantly asked her to leave behind, and the woman herself wasn't conscious to tell her to stop. Narcissa looked so peaceful, and quiet. Hermione knew the woman held the weight of the world on her shoulders but Hermione could never know how much of a weight that really was. For a moment Hermione wondered if she was being too hard on the woman. Surely this was not Narcissa's fault. Well, yes, she hexed her into this bed, but Narcissa was crafty, and a master in the dark arts. She could have taken Hermione down with nothing more than a simple wave of her wand last night. Yet she didn't. Hermione took in that hint of orange and spice. As soon as she woke to Narcissa next to her she felt a small click in her heart. She couldn't do it anymore.

Hermione felt her hand raise, and then sigh as her fingers crept to Narcissa's cheek to move stray hair from her lips and behind her ear. That slight caress made Narcissa open her eyes. They lifted, and then slightly closed with a soft smile. Hermione smiled back, as she kept the back of her fingers to Narcissa's jaw. Narcissa's hand came up to Hermione's and she kissed the back of Hermione's hand gently, openly.

"I love you," slurred Narcissa in a sleepy whisper and then her eyes closed once more. Hermione felt her heart pound in her chest and she sighed.

"Your heart is pounding are you alright I can get..." Fleur looked over and saw Hermione's hand held by Narcissa, and the way the woman seemed to somehow cocoon them with her presence. Hermione looked to Fleur. Fleur, with bed head, and sleep still lingering upon her cheeks looked radiant as she smiled gently down upon Hermione and Narcissa.

"You two look gorgeous together," Fleur whispered, and then Hermione smiled with a blush.

"Why is she in the bed?" Hermione whispered as she looked over to Narcissa.

"I don't know. She said she would not share a bed here in the infirmary. It was too open," Fleur said as she reached across Hermione and caressed Hermione's and Narcissa's fingers. Hermione turned her head and looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes, "Are you alright with her here? I know what she did," Fleur asked.

"Yes," Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and then into Narcissa's slumbering beauty, "I can't help it, Fleur," Hermione confessed and then looked to her Veela and then closed her eyes letting it go. Letting all of the anger, and mistrust leave her body. Hermione shivered as she felt the release all of that negative energy.

"I have got you," Fleur said as she pressed her head to Hermione's forehead. They stayed like that. Fleur and Hermione's foreheads together, with Narcissa possessing Hermione's hand to her chest.

"She loves you so much, ma lionne," Fleur whispered. Hermione lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "You both looked so gorgeous when I looked over. I never get to see you and Narcissa together not fighting. You both are quite striking. When I woke, I thought I was in a dream," Fleur confessed as she stroked their fingers. "It is getting late in the morning and we need to get ready. I know how you can wake her," Fleur said and Hermione looked over and saw a mischievous smile. Hermione smiled back, calm, and certain.

"No need to play match maker, love," Hermione said and Fleur lifted an eye brow. Hermione looked further than the barrier of their bed, and found curtains around them and could feel a strong ward about the area to let them know if someone approached. "Are you going to watch?" Hermione asked incredulously, but all Fleur did was smile, her eyes flashing, and then nod. Hermione blushed.

"We are together, my love, remember that," Fleur whispered in her ear.

"You just want to see me kiss Narcissa," Hermione blamed, and Fleur simply shrugged. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't push me, ok?" Hermione said in a soft uncertain voice. Fleur let her playfulness slide looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Never," she replied. Hermione looked back to Narcissa, the woman snuggled close, clutching her hand. Hermione looked her face over and took their hands, and with the back of her index finger she stroked once more down the woman's face. Then she leaned in. She felt the small puffs of air from Narcissa's lips and then smiled.

Lips connected softly in Hermione's attempt to rouse Narcissa from slumber. Hermione hoped it was enough to sate Fleur, and even still Hermione's own curiosity. Narcissa shifted her nose, and curled on Hermione's hand cutely. Hermione looked to Fleur. Fleur nodded and Hermione turned back to the witch and then to took her hand from Narcissa's grasp and pulled Fleur's into Narcissa's hand. Now Fleur stretched over Hermione's body with her chin on her other hand that rested on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione moved closer.

"Narcissa, wake up," Hermione said as she kissed her cheek, and then to her lips. Fleur's hand moved slightly just as lips began to move with Hermione's. "Wake up beautiful," Hermione whispered as she moved her lips a little bolder across Narcissa's. Finally, Hermione slightly took Narcissa's chin in her fingers, and steadied them. She took deeply from the woman. The kiss, from Fleur's point of view, was beyond measure, and she wished Hermione would kiss her like that. Then she thought on all of their encounters. Hermione had kissed her like that, with so much passion, and reverence. Now that she could see it, it took her breath away. Narcissa lifted her hand out of Fleur's grasp, and placed her palm on Hermione's cheek. She finally opened her eyes. She stroked Hermione's cheek and then looked around. Her brow furrowed and she pulled back.

"Good Morning," Hermione said.

"Bonjour, ma amour," Fleur said softly.

"Am I dreaming?" Narcissa looked from Hermione to Fleur and the two looked at each other with twin smiles. Then Hermione lifted her fingers to Narcissa's jaw, and then to the pulse at her neck. Hermione felt the jump in the woman's heartbeat.

"No, you are not," Hermione said and then Narcissa looked down on to Hermione as she lifted up on her forearm.

"After yesterday, Why? How?" Narcissa blinked confused, but nonetheless happy.

Hermione smiled softly, planted a sweet to Narcissa's lips and then Fleur's then moved down the bed out of the side. She went beyond the curtain, and saw Madame Pomfrey. She heard the sheets wrestle, and Fleur ask Narcissa if she was alright. Hermione only heard from Narcissa that she didn't know.

"About time. Its nearing 8am. Breakfast would be nearly gone if you share the same table as Ron Weasley from what I understand," Poppy walked with Hermione as the girl pointed to the loo. The nurse nodded and waited as she looked back to the curtained off bed. She swore Narcissa would not get a wink of sleep sitting the chair, and Fleur and Hermione seemed to toss and turn. So, as any witch wanting the best for her patient, she drugged Narcissa with a heavy amount of sleep potion, and levitated her into the bed. It was amazing watching all three settle down, as if the three women needed each other to simply calm.

Hermione walked from the loo and straight to the medi-witch. Poppy sat on her stool and Hermione stood near her. Poppy lifted her hands toward Hermione's body but looked up in askance before she just went after Hermione's side. Hermione nodded. She poked and prodded. It was when Poppy lightly probed the center of the scar that caused the most pain.

"How is it?" Hermione asked biting her lower lip.

"I don't like this,'' Poppy said, and Hermione narrowed her eyes. They both heard the curtains shift to the side revealing the two blondes sitting on the bed watching Poppy and Hermione. Poppy waited, and then Hermione sighed and nodded. No use in hiding it from them.

"The new wound is still tender," Poppy glared at Narcissa. The woman had the decency to swallow but otherwise look unfazed, "I am afraid with the next event their will be a chance that this wound will be susceptible to coming open again. I don't like that," Poppy said as she stood and dug through the cabinets. She shoved a potion mixture in to Hermione's hands.

"This has murlap, numbing agents, and a disinfectant. You should have about 3 hours of active potion working in your body," Poppy said. Hermione looked at her watch and shook her head.

"It is 8:15am, we need to get some food," Hermione said and then as if her wish was granted fruits, and breads graced a tray, "We need our uniforms," Hermione waited and sure enough Beauxbatons Blue and Hermione's Hogwarts black and … maroon were folded on a chair for them.

"Well I think this will be ok. 3 hours, you say?" Hermione said as she did the math. "So around 11 am, the potion wears off," Hermione furrowed her brow. "The challenge is at 9:30. It will be minimal exposure," Hermione smiled as she crossed her arms, and winced slightly and had a loosen her crossed arms. Narcissa and Fleur looked at her with doubt. Hermione walked to the two blondes and stopped before them. She took one of both of their hands.

"This is the first time I have ever gotten both of you together like this. Its rather surreal," Hermione looked to Fleur, "I will be down there with you. Just worry about getting Gabrielle, ok?" Hermione said and Fleur nodded then she looked to Narcissa, "You," Hermione said as she looked into Narcissa's eyes, "If I had not made my intentions abundantly clear this morning, then you are a moron," Hermione smiled as Narcissa's furrowed her brow.

"You give your other lover advice, but you insult me? How is that fair?" Narcissa asked and then Hermione shook her hands.

"I am not insulting you, even though the way you treat me at times is rather insulting. Sometimes I don't know how to talk to you. I want you to know you have choices," Hermione looked to Fleur and Fleur looked like a dopey ass kid getting everything she wanted from the candy store, "I will forever be a choice, but we need you to come to us completely. As of yesterday, we know you can't yet. When I woke up this morning and saw you there something just clenched… inside. It was… I was... It felt..." Hermione waved her hands trying to explain but Narcissa took Hermione's hands and nodded understanding. Hermione smiled sweetly her thanks, then continued, "Due to this, I have a request for you today," Hermione said and Narcissa squeezed Hermione's hand with both of her own.

"Anything," Narcissa whispered.

"Do not come to my aid," Hermione looked to Madame Pomfrey and the healer nodded then she turned back to Narcissa, "Do not come back for me, do not dive for me, for the love of Merlin do not help me. Help anyone but me," Hermione pleaded.

"Why?" Narcissa swallowed, but her voice cracked as she looked down feeling rejected, but Hermione crooked her index finger under Narcissa's chin, "We cannot afford for you to get found out for helping the target of the Dark Lord," Hermione said aloud. Two gasps were heard but Hermione would not look from Narcissa's blue eyes until she nodded and then looked away. Hermione nodded and then turned toward the tray. She lifted it to the bed and beckoned the healer over.

"I assume this will be a light breakfast because we have to be out in that frigid lake soon," Hermione said as she grabbed a banana and a slice of bread. Fleur noticed it was the same meal as the last challenge. Hermione walked to their uniforms munching on her banana. She picked up Fleur's one-piece swimsuit, and made a face.

"What? You do not think it is adequate?" Fleur asked as she picked as bread.

"Not that. Its February, in Scotland," Hermione said and Fleur shrugged.

"Do you know how cold that water will be?" Hermione asked and then Fleur swallowed and then rose to take her suit.

"I wish not to freeze my derriere off," Fleur looked at it, held it up. It was a simple one piece.

"What are the boys wearing?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know," Hermione looked at her set and looked on with a sigh. Not much better. "I propose we make a sort of wetsuit. What do you think?" Hermione asked and then Fleur nodded and handed the suit to Hermione. Hermione concentrated and transfigured their bathing suits into a one-piece zip up wetsuit.

"These should be a bit warmer, and we can still move in them," Hermione said as Fleur looked at the material and grinned.

"Like ze scuba divers," Fleur smiled.

"Exactly," Hermione said as she smiled to Fleur.

"What's a scuba diver?" asked Narcissa. Fleur and Hermione smiled.

"It's muggle magic where you can explore the bottom of the river, lake or ocean without coming up for long periods of time, comfortably with pack strapped to their back," Hermione snapped as if remembering something, "Accio package," there was a tapping on the doors a few minutes later. Hermione gave it to Narcissa.

"Happy belated Christmas. Our lessons have not continued so it was difficult to get you something without looking like a fool," Hermione said and before she could blink the wrapping was banished, and Narcissa opened the quill and ink set.

"I know it's not top of the line, and fancy…"

"Thank you. I will cherish them," Narcissa said and Hermione walked over to the woman.

"You are truly a wondrous and exceptional woman. I apologize for being so callous," Hermione placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder watching the woman take in a breath, "Even with all of the obstacles before us, I believe that when it is done, we," Hermione lifted a hand to Fleur and Fleur took it and one of Narcissa's, "Will be stronger for it," Hermione said and then pulled from Narcissa and Fleur.

"No," Narcissa said and stood like a flash and wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and kept Hermione to her chest. "Don't walk away from me, please," the woman begged in a whisper that teased the casing of her ear. "It finally seems like I got you, like we both got each other," Narcissa breathed but Hermione broke away.

"I must," Hermione said and then pulled from Narcissa. Then Narcissa lunged. It was like a bang in their hearts. Hermione heard Fleur gasp, and then her own mouth opened as it exploded, then Narcissa took that as acceptance. Hermione could only melt. Finally, it was the same, it was even. It wasn't hatred or passion. It was pure appreciation for the other. Never willing to hurt the other, wanting to survive, and above all, taking care of the other. It was love in the most untainted sense of the word.

Narcissa pulled from Hermione and Fleur sat in the chair with the suits in her hands. She breathed heavily.

"Mon dieu! You could not have picked another time to do this?" Fleur asked accusing the women before her, "We have to go out there below Black Lake, and not know our fates. Seriously?!" Fleur spat at the two, but Hermione and Narcissa could not take their eyes from the other.

"Fleur we did it, be happy," Hermione said as Narcissa nodded and leaned in for another kiss but Hermione stopped her. "I am still angry with you, love. Also, we have a challenge soon and we need clear heads. Fleur is right. This was a messed-up time to solidify this," Hermione said with a smile. Narcissa smiled and leaned her forehead to Hermione's then as if they knew, they held out their arms, and Fleur stood and walked to her lovers. She leaned her forehead against the two other witch's heads.

"Let's get ready Fleur," Hermione said and then stripped. Both Fleur and Narcissa blinked at the form before them. Once it was covered up Hermione looked about as if confused at their stillness.

"Hurry up," Hermione demanded and Fleur sprang to action and Hermione walked over to Narcissa and watched, eyeing the woman as they eyed her. "You should change your robe," Hermione said and Narcissa looked at her and Hermione lifted a hand to her side and shoulder and pulled on the holes in the fabric.

"Right, yes," Narcissa said as she looked at her shattered robes.

"Your spell…" Narcissa began and Hermione tensed. Instantly she knew she said something wrong.

"Was necessary, and I wish not to talk about it further," Hermione said as she clutched Narcissa's hand, squeezed and then made for a little more bread, and an apple.

**Into the Depths:**

Fleur and Hermione walked to the pier together and then were taken to the stands. They looked around as the spectators crowded on the structures. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed.

"What are you doing?" Fleur asked to a closed eyed Hermione who seemed to block out the crowd.

"I am trying to remember everything from Hogwarts a History that might lie in the lake," Hermione responded then felt a weight in her tied up hair. Fleur reached up.

"Here, it's a beetle, let me get that out of your hair," Fleur said and admired it.

"Crush it," Hermione said with her eyes closed, and immediately the beetle wrestled in Fleur's hands then Hermione looked at it and took the bug. She looked at it.

"I know who and what you are," Hermione smirked, "I don't like being spied on. She saw Mr. Crouch and she walked to him and the bug scurried. Hermione looked down.

"You will work for me bug," Hermione said bitterly, swear it on your life you will serve me… ah ah, in human form. If you are not back here in 5 minutes, I will rat you out to the press and the ministry. Azkaban will welcome you with open arms," Hermione let the bug go.

"What was that about?" Fleur asked and then about 3 and a half minutes later Rita Skeeter came to her and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I swear my allegiance to you, just don't tell the ministry," Hermione looked at Rita and smiled darkly, "Oh no, dear bug, you will swear it to Fleur," Hermione nodded, "And then Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione nodded. Across the expanse of people Narcissa watched Hermione then she gave a covert nod and tilted her head slightly.

"Why should I…"

"Swear it or Crouch finds out, NOW!" Hermione yelled in a whisper." Rita swore and then Hermione held out her arm and Rita knew what this meant, "Fleur," Fleur quickly held the wand, "We have time. Don't worry. I swear not to tell the ministry of your unregistered animagus form, if you serve, me, Fleur Delacour, and Narcissa Malfoy. This encompasses everything, including anything hurtful, or harmful in the press. We are protected and must be approached to post a story about any of us. You will also spy for me," Hermione ended and Rita repeated what she could to the delight and watchful eye of Hermione.

"Good, now, Harry is waiting for me," Hermione looked to the bug, and she took the hint. She scribbled it down with her pad and paper. Hermione looked to Fleur.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"She has been following around all of the champions since we were selected. It was a matter of time that we caught her, and we are so discrete she would get nothing," Hermione said and smiled to Fleur.

"You are a little dark. Did you mean to crush her?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, if she would not cooperate. I would have crushed her one way or another," Hermione stood with her shoulders back and then bent to make sure her small knife was attached to her calf, and her wand in her registered holder at her forearm. They have looked her over, and said nothing, there for she was not cheating. Part of her thinks they let her have the blade because she was so young.

Dumbledore's voice boomed and the champions tensed. Hermione looked everyone over. And then the blast sounded. She waited as she sat down. She conjured a bubble head charm about her head and transformed her feet, painfully, into a pair of flippers and then dove. She found the world odd and eerie.

She never would have thought she would be under the lake and wondered where the great octopus was. As she swam through seaweed, or water grass she felt a shutter in the watery leaves. She moved. It flashed beside her. But she kept kicking her fins. Her heart pounded as she swam as quickly as she could through the grass. Finally, she made it through water forest. She saw it, the mervillage and then she looked around. She saw off in the distance four people. She swam to them and looked. Harry, Cho, Gabrielle, and a Beauxbaton's girl she didn't know but she recalled her on Victor's arm at the ball.

Hermione paused. She knew her intended was Harry but she could not leave Gabrielle. Hermione growled. She grasped Harry and towed him to the surface. Her firework went off, and then she dove against the rules, and continued. She could feel the potion waning. She looked at her watch. It was about 30-45 min ahead of time. The swimming must have pushed the potion through her bloodstream faster than expected. No… She took a breath and steadied her center.

She watched as Cedric took Cho and tapped his watch at her and she held up a thumb indicating it was ok. She saw Victor come through half transfigured. Hermione scoffed. He must have been coached for that. Sometimes Hermione wondered if he was half stupid from one too many bludgers to the head. No way he could come up with that on his own. She waited and looked to her watch. Time was encroaching. She saw the merfolk come upon her and she looked out.

"I wish to speak with the leader of your village," She spoke as eloquently as she could in a bubble head charm with her voice muffled slightly by the water. The merfolk saw her wand out and she slowly went to sheath it. Merlin, she wished she would have focused on wandless magic. When she put away her wand the Merking came to her.

"You are out of time, she belongs to us, as promised," the king rasped in that inhuman merfolk way.

"What will you do to her?" Hermione asked hands in the air but slowly moving closer.

"We will probably eat her," the king said.

"No!" Hermione lunged but was kept back by a trident to her throat. Hermione kept her hands far apart and looked from Gabrielle to the king. "Please let me take her," Hermione pleaded and then noticed her bubble head getting smaller. She had no time.

"Why would you take someone who means nothing to you?" the king asked.

"I ask for her life. She is young, and worthy of a life. She is also my future sister. I need her just as my mate does." Hermione confided beneath the surface of the water.

"You would sacrifice yourself," the king pointed to the ever-shrinking air bubble around Hermione, "For your lover, for another, that is not yours to save?"

"Yes, your majesty, or lord. I am sorry I do not know merfolk etiquette. Please let me save her," Hermione asked. The King nodded. Hermione watched as Gabrielle floated to the surface but a trident was kept to her throat. Hermione held her hands wide but looked to the king.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. There was not time to bargain.

"I want to know one thing," he began and she nodded, "Is the life of another worth more than your own?" he asked and she thought.

"In most cases no, but there are some who deserve a chance. I will not promise never to take a life. I know the world I like in, but I hope to save more lives than take," she said and then Hermione began to fade as her oxygen dwindled quickly. Suddenly her bubblehead charm shank to nothing. The Merking swam to her and took her to him. He felt cold, and slippery, as she tried not to choke on water as he shot them toward the surface. She leaned limply against the merking. The king let Hermione go once he got close to the platform and watched people fish her out of the water.

"She saved two, she spoke with us, and she is a worthy person, Dumbledore," the Merking told the headmaster and the administrators of the trials. Dumbledore nodded and turned and spoke with his peers.

Hermione didn't give a shit. Harry was safe, Gabrielle was safe, everyone was safe. Hermione looked over to a commotion and watched her lover. Fleur was busy getting Gabrielle. Hermione was spun around. She didn't have the energy to fight. Harry wrapped her in a blanket and held her to him. He kissed her head.

"Never do that to me again. You were down there too long," Harry whispered.

"Right, never again 'Mione," Hermione opened her eyes to the voice and smiled. Oh Ron. She held out her hand for Ron and he took it. Hermione looked to Harry and his eyes where wide with fright.

"I am sorry Harry," then looked around as everyone seemed to look at her, "I am sorry everyone," Hermione said out loud and felt Ron squeeze her hand.

"You scared us all. Why did you stay? She is Fleur's responsibility. Not yours," Ron asked.

"It's complicated," Hermione said and before Ron could open his mouth in reply Madame Pomfrey was there by her side. Hermione sighed and looked the healer in the eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. Poppy nodded and then ran a diagnostic. She frowned.

"I need to get you to the infirmary. It turns out on the way up you took some water into your lungs and what I feared would happen did happen," Poppy said as she nodded to Hermione's side. Hermione looked down. The scar opened.

"Bugger," Hermione said as she placed her hand on her side. Harry stood her up and then Madame Pomfrey let the girl lean on her. They were popped to the infirmary. Hermione simply lay down and closed her eyes. It wasn't bad, just a scratch really, but the possibility of infection was large being in those depths.

"Is Fleur ok?" Hermione asked as Poppy made Hermione drink two different potions. One for her lungs, and the other for her side.

"She did not make it past the grindylows," Poppy said as she waved her wand over the wound, "She was beside herself. When she saw you get Harry to the surface and then you went back down, it took Madame Maxime to hold her back," Poppy said.

"Where was Narcissa?" Hermione asked.

"She went to Fleur's side under the pretenses of checking her over. She was fine but Fleur would not let her leave her side. When other champions came to the surface we separated and helped them out. Then you did not surface. Everyone waited. Dumbledore was pacing like a rabid dog, Narcissa went back to Fleur and they both waited turning paler by the moment. We all waited. When we saw you with the Merking we all feared the worst. Then you started to cough and sputter. It was like the lake breathed a sigh of relief as everyone there exhaled at the same time," Poppy worked, and Hermione noticed something off about the witch.

"I'm ok," Hermione whispered but Poppy stood and went to get Hermione a set of clean clothes she began to keep on hand for Hermione's almost weekly visits as a patient.

"Yes, you are, but for 15 long minutes we did not know if you were ok. We did not know if you died," Poppy watched the girl get into her clothes and noted the scratch at her throat, and reached for the murlap and a rag. When Hermione was situated, she pressed the soaked rag to the girl's throat.

"You have become important to me too," Poppy said. Hermione nodded. Poppy took the rag away and then checked out the scratch. It was raised and pink but will heal in a few hours.

"May I go to my quarters? I would like to sleep in my own bed for a change," Hermione asked with a small smile. Poppy shook her head and then let out a deep breath.

"Try not to get in this bed again too soon," the healer chided, and Hermione sat up and then put her feet on the cold floor. "Also, a warm shower would do you wonders," Poppy called out to Hermione and Hermione smiled and walked out the door.

"Blake?" Hermione called in a whisper.

"I am right here," his little voice came from behind her and to the right. Hermione nodded.

"If they come, can you let them in? Will the wards allow you to do that?" Hermione asked knowing the little man knew who she spoke of. Blake sighed, and Hermione heard his small exhale behind her as she sped to her quarters.

"Yes, Miss… Miss Hermione," Blake toned. Hermione wondered why he stuttered. Surely, he could not be broken up about the trial. He was a shadow elf for Merlin's sake. They came to their barrier.

"I will stand watch Miss Hermione," Hermione nodded to the right still not seeing the little elf and went to the chambers.

Blake let out a deep silent breath. Damned girl! She almost died! He was sure his mistress would want to see her, as well as the veela. He slunk back to the shadows of a set of armor provided and then he waited, seething at the little witch and hope, dear elf gods, that his mistress was intelligent. There were voices down the corridor as his thoughts came back to him. Sure, enough Luna came with not one but two more blondes.

"Harry knows how important it is for you to see her so he took Ron to lunch," Luna explained.

"Luna, I can not explain to you how thankful we are for guiding us through the barrier," Fleur said grateful. "I would have stayed with Gabrielle but she was still sleeping," Fleur told the girl. The older one was still quiet. His mistress, damn her, was always so very careful. He shook his head as he looked around and snapped. Narcissa heard it and paused looking about.

"No one around my lady, but this was careless," he whispered. She nodded tightly and reached up to the barrier before her and her shoulders sunk. Her hand jerked back as Blake placed his in her own. She reached out and he took her through the ward. Once on the other side, her shoulders dropped.

"Thank you," she whispered then her head jerked up.

"Don't dawdle Lady Malfoy," Luna smiled with a twinkle in her eye. Narcissa nodded and walked through to their chambers.

Luna, Fleur, and Narcissa heard water running, and took a moment to breathe. Luna looked about and seemed trace something with her eyes.

"I think I will make sure Ron doesn't choke on lunch again. Sometimes without Hermione there to make sure he doesn't choke, he can get a little carried away, and loud. I will see you soon," Luna excused herself. Fleur and Narcissa heard the door close and the two women crashed together. Lips and teeth smashing, nipping.

"I hated this trial," Fleur said as she pulled her lips from Narcissa but held Narcissa's frame to her.

"I couldn't see anything. How do you think I felt?" Narcissa said and Fleur nodded. They heard a cough behind the door, and then the portal opened with a fog of steam, and then it dissipated. Fleur and Narcissa looked to Hermione as they held each other. She was in a bathrobe, her bushy hair down and slicked to her head already beginning to frizz. Hermione saw them and then the look they shared as they slowly broke apart and came to her made her mind scream at her the amount of foolish stupidity she displayed down there. Hermione couldn't help it. She buckled as they wrapped their arms around her.

"I am so sorry," Hermione whispered as Fleur kissed her temple, and Narcissa clutched them both to her and kissed Hermione cheek, ear, and neck. Hermione shuddered at the sensory overload, but could only wrap her arms about the two most important people in her life. Hermione kissed both on the cheek, their jaw, their neck, any piece of skin her lips could caress she laved attention there.

Hermione suddenly tensed, she froze, as if cold water was thrown onto her, but she did not pull from the women. It was simultaneous, as if practiced or planed. One unknotted her robe belt, and then other pushed the sides of cloth to the side. Then two hands, different in size and softness slipped to her abdomen. Hermione swallowed, but it was caught. She tried harder as she grasped both Fleur's and Narcissa's biceps they clung around her while the other hand sipped over her warm, still moist skin from the hot shower she just got out of. Hermione closed her eyes as she breathed shallow lifesaving pants. Narcissa nipped at her jaw as Fleur kissed up to her ear. It was as if neither of them desired to have the conversation of who would take her lips but at that moment Hermione pulled them as tightly as she could to her. Her body on carnal overkill, hot and slick. Then as if of one mind they both grazed her chest, and it was too much, too fast. Hermione gasped and pulled back. Fleur and Narcissa blinked and then looked to the other instantly red, and then looked to Hermione.

"T…t..to fast my loves," Hermione said softly looking down, "I am so sorry," Hermione said. Narcissa took a deep breath and then reached out for Fleur's hand, but lifted Hermione's chin up and saw watery ashamed eyes.

"Never be sorry for not being ready for physical intimacy, my little witch," Narcissa saw the woman she was going to love for the rest of her life in the barely clad girl before her. She let go of Fleur's hand as Fleur shook it and stepped forward and pulled the two sides of the robe together and cinched the belt.

"Narcissa is right. I am not sure if I can vouch for her, but when you didn't come up," Fleur's voice cracked and Narcissa swallowed, "This may sound possessive but you would have died, without becoming mine, becoming ours, and part of us both felt devastated," Fleur turned to Narcissa. Narcissa wrapped her arm around Fleur and drew her in.

"She is very accurate in my feelings over the past few hours little love," Narcissa said and Hermione could not help it as she walked to them and they wrapped around each other.

"I am so, very sorry," Hermione whispered. She held her witches to her, and then she slowly pulled them to her bedchambers. Narcissa and Fleur looked to Hermione. Hermione walked to her dresser, and pulled out clothes for them and cast slight wardrobe changes to the cotton material.

"I know you both have not had a shower in a while. You know where it is at. I'll be right here and we can talk about this when you are finished," Hermione said and then ushered the women into the bath. Narcissa and Fleur looked to each other.

"After what we were just doing does she really think we are going to be able to shower together and not take each other?" Fleur asked, and Narcissa blinked. Narcissa went to open the door but it opened to find Hermione with fresh towels. Hermione stepped in and then she swallowed.

"I may not be ready to jump to the next step in this relationship, but I do know it is unfair of me to block you two and your desires," Hermione said looking down, "I do not want to keep you both from each other in that way," Hermione said as she began to babble.

A soft hand reached out for her, and Hermione looked up and was surprised to find that particular set of blue looking into her brown soothing her fears. Hermione swallowed as Narcissa, not Fleur slipped closer to Hermione. Fleur came behind Narcissa and wrapped her hands around Narcissa's waist. Without shoes Fleur stood talker than both of them.

Fleur unclasped the outer robes, and Hermione watched as Fleur pulled the fabric from Narcissa's shoulders. Both women watched Hermione. Narcissa pulled Hermione's fingers to her blouse, and to her buttons. Hermione looked into Narcissa's blues as she slowly slipped her shaky hands up Narcissa's shirt and began to unbutton the top button, then the next. Fleur could smell the three of them together, and her Veela practically skipped to the surface wanting more, needed more, but forever respectful of Hermione's needs and fears. Hermione licked her lips as she pulled Narcissa's shirt from her skirt, then heard Fleur take in a sharp breath. Hermione looked past Narcissa's shoulders and Hermione stood stock still. Narcissa noticed the shift in Hermione and she looked over her shoulder, and she too stood still at the sight of Fleur's eyes. Ever blue, but starbursted irises gleamed back at them.

"Gorgeous," Narcissa said as she reached out and placed her hand on Fleur's cheek. Fleur shook her head trying to come back and then Hermione reached out.

"Don't, its ok. You are beautiful," Hermione said as she clutched Fleur's hand. Fleur closed her eyes, and leaned her head back, and then gasped as Narcissa placed her lips on Fleur's throat. Fleur's eyes flew open. She felt movement, and it was then that she felt skin where her palms searched. Hermione stripped the shirt from Narcissa and she stood in a conservative white lace bra. Then, Narcissa sighed as her sensitive mounds were set free. Fleur looked and found Hermione with a hungry grin upon her lips. Narcissa's hands flew to Fleur and she almost ripped the shirt from the Veela's body. In no time flat, Fleur and Narcissa were topless, feasting on flesh, nipping at pulses, and devouring lips. Soon heat, a muggy, humid heat filled the bathroom as Hermione ushered the women into the shower. Hermione, left for a moment and came back. She watched Fleur and Narcissa together, hot, and ravenous, and then Hermione waved her wand and then both gasped as they were devested of the rest of their clothes. Hermione pushed them further under the spray. Both women looked at her as she licked her lips and stood, watching.

"There is a lot of room in here," Narcissa said as Fleur and Narcissa looked from one to the other and then back to Hermione.

"I was wondering, if it would be horrible if I asked to watch," Hermione asked turning the same color as that of a ripe tomato and both Narcissa and Fleur stopped breathing. "I have never… with any one before. I am a very visual learner," Hermione said, still wrapped in her robe. Narcissa looked to Fleur and then whispered in her ear. Fleur turned and whispered in Narcissa's ear. Hermione waited, and watched the two women before her. Fleur and Narcissa kissed passionately, completely, and then pulled apart reaching for Hermione. Hermione began to back away, but Fleur got her by the robe belt, and then Narcissa made sure she would not fall in the shower as she was dragged to them. Hermione found herself just as naked as her lovers.

"I.. Narcissa, Fleur," Hermione was cut off as lips latched onto her throat, Fleur was behind her and Narcissa was in front of her.

"We came to a conclusion little witch," Narcissa growled lightly on Hermione's skin. Hermione swallowed as Fleur reached out, and then came back with … a wash cloth and soap.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness," Fleur growled at Hermione's ear.

"I already had a shower," Hermione swallowed.

"If you are as excited as we are, you will need another," Fleur smiled against Hermione's ear. Fleur put the rag and soap in Hermione's hands.

"You, my dear, with make sure we don't get carried away," Narcissa smiled and pulled away and Hermione stood with the soap and rag in her hand. She smiled and shrugged.

"I understand," Hermione said as she began to wash expanses of flesh before her. She eventually dropped the rag, and shrugged letting her hands run over the women before her. Hermione then put the soap down and then reached for the shampoo. Hermione washed Narcissa's hair. She winced as she noted a bit of dried blood in her hair that wasn't noticeable before. Fleur waited patiently as she ran her lips over a pink scar that must have been where Hermione wounded her the night before. Hermione leaned forward and kissed the healing wound on Narcissa side and came back as Narcissa gasped. Fleur and then grabbed the conditioner and switched spots with Narcissa to get her hair clean. Soon both women were waiting for the conditioner to set in and watched as Hermione bent over and got the soap and rag. Fleur and Narcissa sighed in the heat of the shower.

"Stop looking at me like you want to eat me," Hermione said and then blanched as she soon as she heard the words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh, but we do," Fleur said teasingly, and then Narcissa chuckled and went to rinse her hair. She had not nearly had enough teasing, but she knew they were getting close to pushing Hermione's barriers. It was such an enjoyable time. She didn't want to ruin it. Fleur seemed to catch on and rinsed her hair as well. Hermione sighed as breathing became easier, but the lightness never left.

Everyone finally made it into the sitting area, clean and rosy from the hot shower. Hermione looked at both Fleur and Narcissa as she made them tea.

"You are both gorgeous with out cosmetics," Hermione said as she handed them both a cup of chamomile tea.

"Thank you. You flatter an old woman," Narcissa said and Fleur and Hermione looked to each other, and then to Narcissa. "What?" Narcissa asked.

"You are not old, no matter how much you try to convince us of how you want us to see you. You will never be old to us," Hermione said. Fleur smiled behind her tea cup. Who knew Hermione could be a charmer, and downright romantic?

"Yes well, I am old enough to be your mother," Narcissa said as she sipped her tea. Fleur sipped from her cup as she watched Hermione sit back shaking her head.

"Yes, well I don't think age had a thing to do with what nearly happened in that bathroom," Fleur quipped, and Hermione coughed as she took the tea down the wrong pipe. Narcissa sputtered and looked at Fleur and then Hermione.

"Yes well. I would have to agree," Narcissa didn't argue and both Fleur and Hermione smiled. "I just could not keep my hands off of either of you," Narcissa turned to Hermione, "I know you wanted to stop," Narcissa looked down into her tea cup.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong," Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

"I never did want to stop, I just have no idea what I am doing, and I want more time to research," Hermione said and then Fleur and Narcissa looked to the other and smiled shaking their heads.

"Don't take too long to research, ma lionne. The best part of making love is the practical part of your research," Fleur purred at Hermione. Hermione blinked and lifted her tea to her lips.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said and both smiled at their young love. They would not push her, but they would definitely help her along the way.

**In a Dark Room:**

"Luscious, I am growing tired of the girl thwarting your attempts," Hissed a figure in a chair.

"B.. B…. but my Lord, Narcissa was the only one to clip the girl. Surely that is grounds for redemption in your eyes," Lucius stuttered.

"One woman out of six death eaters could not kill one little girl in a hallway set up like a gauntlet," Voldemort rasped.

"Th…th… then it is not the Malfoy's who should be punished, it should be the one who organized the attack," Lucius said lifting his shoulder.

"You dare question me, and my loyal servant?" rasped a hissing voice dripping with malice.

"No... no, of course not, but I was there, Narcissa she…" Lucius was cut off as Voldemort lifted his crumpled hand.

"Take him. Teach him how failure is not an option," the Dark Lord hissed.

"Would you like me to kill him my lord?" asked his loyal servant, eyeball swiveling back and forth.

"No, just a lesson. He is right. You failed me, but there is at least one Malfoy is capable of executing orders in my service," The snake-like bundle pulled his lips back over harp teeth. No one knew it was a smile.

"She is proving useful, my Lord," observed a blacked haired man.

"Severus, you know her well. Can she be used?" the Dark Lord rasped.

"I believe with the right leverage, anyone can be used," Severus said. The Dark Lord only hummed, and turned to his fire. Plans upon plans worked like the cogs of a clock in his mind.


	21. Primrose

**Heloooo!**

**haha sorry. I watched Mrs Doubtfire****. Totally recommended. Ok so if you stayed with me after the last... steamy chapter, I love you and am forever thankful for your support and loyalty to this insanity. We are moving along. Not much happened from trial 2 to trial 3, but we know with Hermione the world never stops...( That should totally be a James Bond movie title... let me check... nope the closest is Tomorrow Never Dies... take it away guys... take it away LOL) **

**Anyways...**

**Come on... they are all but bonded, but still some slight problems. In this chapter they seem a bit manic. First Hermione is not, but having a snake, any snake around her neck would make me run for the hills and then add on top of that what type of snake... no fucking way. My heart rate soars just writing that. Secondly, Hermione wasn't clear. So (sighs) I am not trying to create undue stress, but I did say I write angst. This time I hope it is tempered.**

**I hope you enjoy this little interlude,**

**Snow**

* * *

**Primrose ~ I Can't Live without You**

**Over time:**

Since that night in Hermione's shower, in her chamber, ever since they kissed, devoured mouths, and touched flesh, Hermione felt like she was running a marathon without moving her feet. Her heart sped at the thoughts of her lovers, and she found herself distracted on more than one occasion. Harry elbowed her in History of Magic with Professor Binns droning on, and then once more he had to kick her foot in Potions when Professor Snape sneered at her and asked her a question multiple times just to prove she was distracted. Hermione took to sitting in the back of the class, in the corner, tucked away from eyes, and questions.

It happened in the middle of April. Hermione and Narcissa continued her Defense Lessons, and Narcissa had taken to inviting Fleur to them as well. Hermione smiled when Fleur walked through their door and looked around at their newest obstacle course. Hermione graduated from caves to an orchard. It was more open, but you can use the trees as shields, and see.

"How long have you and Narcissa been doing this?" Fleur asked as she looked at the newest setting. As Fleur and Hermione walked about what seemed like an endless room hand in hand.

"Remember when you found me cut up? Basically, our first really meeting?" Hermione asked, and Fleur swallowed as she tried to forget the day, she had Hermione's blood staining her hands. "She offered to teach me, apprentice me in Dark Arts after that day," Hermione looked around, "She saw something in my memories," Hermione continued with Fleur.

"Tell me please," Fleur whispered. Hermione looked off into the endless orchard.

"She saw the assaults but what I think made her want to teach me was the vision she saw. I was pinned to a wall in an alcove and this person practically threw me against a wall. Punches and knees to my gut. Then a spell ripped through my body," Hermione paused as she began walking with her arms hugging herself tightly, "Then lips and teeth," Hermione stopped as she let out a shuddering breath.

"Were you harmed, ma Lionne?" Fleur asked. Hermione shook her head. She knew what that question was asking and no, she was not touched, or taken.

"No," Hermione said and reached out for Fleur's hand, "No, but sometimes I wake from dreadful nightmares," Hermione stopped and looked away and then began walking again. She was perplexed by this magnificent room, it was never-ending. It truly was magical.

"Is that why you don't want to be physical with us?" Fleur asked.

"Oh no, it really is me and my fear, and insecurities," Hermione smiled then her smile dropped, "What happens at the end of the year, Fleur? What happens if we bond and you leave?" Hermione asked softly. Fleur looked to the ground and kicked fallen leaves.

"We would have to see each other soon. I am not sure of what would happen to the Veela with two mates, but with one, if the bond is solidified, it could harm the Veela," Fleur sighed, "In that one case I a terrified," Fleur whispered.

"If we don't solidify the bond, what will come of us?" Hermione asks. Fleur's face fell, and she took a deep breath.

"We might not feel the ache as potently, but it will still be there," Fleur whispered.

"So, it would be best not to bond at the moment?' Hermione asked with a whisper looking at Fleur. Fleur nodded.

"I don't want that," Hermione whispered, and Fleur looked up into tear filled eyes, "but no matter we are damned, but the less pain you are in the better. I would never stand for you in pain. Never, Fleur," Hermione said as she began walking back to the door. Narcissa was late, and Narcissa was needed for this conversation as well.

"I want you so bad I can taste the salt of your skin on the air as we stand here," Fleur said as she reached for Hermione.

"I want …" Hermione's head flew to the door. Narcissa slammed the door and then leaned against it. They rushed for their witch. Narcissa let them huddle around her as she closed her eyes at the feeling of warmth, she began to feel around her two lovers.

"Time is up, Little Witch," Narcissa mumbled into Hermione's ear, but Fleur heard it. Hermione pulled from Narcissa and looked into her witch's face. In Narcissa's deep blue eye Hermione got lost in her depths.

"No," Hermione breathed as she pulled back from Narcissa. Narcissa let her go but her heart broke. Narcissa felt Fleur's arms around her from behind, Fleur's chin on Narcissa's shoulder watching Hermione. Narcissa leaned back into Fleur, and then wrapped her arms over Fleur's. Hermione turned around and saw them. They both saw part of her melt at the sight of them together.

"You both standing there," Hermione shook her head and began to pace. They understood. Hermione commented all the time on when she saw them like that, in this embrace. It was as if they were posing for a photograph. Fleur often wondered if Hermione looked at them like that for long moments as if her mind was taking its own private photograph. Stored in nearly photographic memory.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Hermione asked Narcissa. She shook her head and found that when she began to speak of her meeting with Snape, they were both tongue-tied after the initial meeting.

"I can tell you that I am being used in lieu of my son," Narcissa said as she stepped out of Fleur's arms toward Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"Let me guess. Draco can live a healthy, happy life, if you kill me?" Hermione asked softly as she took Narcissa's hand. She looked at her elegant fingers, played with them and swallowed as she felt Narcissa freeze. It was close, oh so very close. Her so called master, even in her thoughts she sits out the title, didn't want her to kill her, he wanted to destroy her.

"The last challenge? Will it happen there?" Hermione asked and Narcissa stood still. Her non-movement spoke volumes, but her fingers curled around Hermione's.

"Do you know how the last challenge will be laid out?" Hermione asked and Narcissa let out a small breath. Narcissa waved her arm and the landscape shifted. Hermione looked quickly to Narcissa and Narcissa looked around at her response. It was the close she could get to telling her witches the truth. Hermione and Fleur looked around. Narcissa watched Fleur and Hermione take in the small thigh high rocks, and flat grass.

"Today, until we go into that Challenge, we will be each other's dragon," Narcissa smiled at Hermione for the past reference and Hermione smirked. "We will have no allies here. Just treat me like I am the enemy," Narcissa saw Hermione look to the side and then Narcissa reached out and with the tips of her fingers made Hermione look at her, "I **am** your enemy my love," Narcissa said so softly. Hermione clenched her jaw.

"This is for real now isn't it?" Hermione asked Narcissa and Narcissa drew her hand away and tucked her hands against her sides crossing her body, inadvertently holding her frame as if she was trying to hold her love back. Hermione strode to Narcissa took her lips hard and pulled back with a pop of their lips. Hermione pulled her wand and then looked to Fleur. Narcissa looked to Fleur as the woman wore a mask.

"I will love you, Ma cheri," Fleur said and then looked to Hermione. Hermione and Fleur needed no words.

All hell broke loose as shields went up, and then flashes of light streaked across the room. Hermione watched as Narcissa seemed to dance like a fairy upon water. When she battled, she became one with the air, and elements, and used every single one of them to her advantage. Narcissa's blonde hair spun around her, but it was her eyes, her gaze actually. It was empty and glazed over. Hermione took a stunner to the chest and flew off her feet onto the ground. Fleur rushed to her side, but Hermione threw out her hand and pushed her back wordless and wandlessly as she saw Narcissa zero on Fleur. Narcissa narrowly missed her and Fleur whipped her eyes back to Narcissa.

Fleur closed her eyes and did the same as Narcissa. Let her feel the magic, let the magic flow through her and around her. They unleashed war upon the other. Shields took the brunt of landed spells, but Fleur was like Narcissa as she seemed to weave in and out of the space around her. She wasn't dancing like Narcissa was. She seemed to anticipate, and then flash in and out of the space around her. Faster than Hermione thought possible. This was above her and watching the two duel made her feel in awe of their skill. Fleur growled as Narcissa bombarda-ed her shield and it burst. She pushed a spell in French toward Narcissa with all her might, just as Narcissa sent a fiery orange spell at Fleur. The ground and air around them exploded. Fleur and Narcissa had their free hands up, as if telling the spells to stop, but they channeled magic into their hands, and deflected to the spell to the side.

Both women stood their breathing elevated, but not panting. Narcissa's rumpled hair began to fall from her clasp in the back and a scratch was bleeding on her neck. Fleur looked like perfection, except for the gash on her forehead. They slowly lowered their hands, and then sheathed their wands. Hermione could not breathe. She was out of her league.

"How in the hell can I get to be that good?" Hermione asked amazed. Narcissa smiled as did Fleur and both turned and walked to her, but it was Fleur who went to a knee. She looked at Narcissa, confused.

"I sent to spells little Veela. Both of them were paralyzing. You deflected one but one slipped right under your deflection and hit your thigh," Narcissa pointed and Fleur looked down, and sure enough the area was beginning to bruise. Hermione walked to Fleur and shook her head.

"Amazing," Hermione said as she pulled her wand on Fleur and ran the diagnostic, but Hermione couldn't find anything on the read out. She looked to Narcissa standing there coolly.

"My own creation, and undetectable on readouts, and magical signatures," Narcissa said looking down as she stepped slowly to Fleur. "You will be alright, and it will wear off in about a half an hour," then she looked at Hermione.

"You have been holding back," Hermione whispered and Narcissa nodded, "Were you holding back with her?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Fleur on the ground.

"Not really, but I am rusty," Narcissa said and Fleur scoffed and scowled at her, "If we practice like this, I am sure we will get better by your third trial. Champions, I think, will have to do more real dueling. I am not sure, but I think it's a trial to see who is truly the best. For Hermione you have a spell repertoire that is growling by the day, we just need to for on your endurance and foot work. You have power and intelligence, the rest is simply elementary," Narcissa said and Hermione nodded. Then Narcissa looked at Fleur.

"You will have to fight me like your worst enemy, my little love," Narcissa said coldly. Fleur stood on her wobbly leg and glared at Narcissa.

"I refuse to try and kill you," Fleur gritted and saw Narcissa's face never faultered and Fleur's brow furrowed, "That's it isn't it?" Fleur asked and Hermione stood and looked between the two.

"You want to be punished, is that it?" Fleur asked and then her hands flew out, grasped Narcissa by her shoulders. "Narcissa! Tell Me!" Fleur squeezed her thumb into her shoulder and shook her hard, and Narcissa gasped at the motions. Fleur's hands flew from Narcissa.

"What is going on Narcissa?" Hermione asked and then Narcissa took a breath and then turned to leave. Hermione lunged out and grabbed Narcissa's bicep hard to pull her back around but the gasp and groan of pain from Hermione doing that caused Hermione to stay her hand.

"Hermione don't," Narcissa said but Hermione walked closer and stepped closer to Narcissa. Narcissa looked down into warm brown eyes.

"Trust me," Hermione whispered, and then looked to Fleur. She was right there beside them. "Close your eyes and think of a place we can all be comfortable," Hermione directed and looked Narcissa into her blue. She saw the world blur about them and settle but she only watched Narcissa.

"Trust me, please," Hermione asked as Narcissa never let go of her eyes. Hermione felt Fleur walk off and a wrestle behind her. Hermione turned quickly from Narcissa and saw a bed, three chairs, a small table and a window, with ample amount of light. Hermione saw a small stool and guided Narcissa to it. Fleur stood off to the side and then sat as her leg was killing her.

Hermione stood in front of Narcissa and their eyes met again. Narcissa had not given her permission to trust her yet, and Hermione slowly lifted her hands to Narcissa's robes, and found the clasp at her shoulder and let the robe fall. Fleur bent forward and picked it up off the ground and draped it over the bed behind them.

"I am going to unbutton your shirt," Hermione said softly and then swallowed, closed her eyes and then Hermione opened them she was focused, and looking for what was wrong. Narcissa watched as Hermione unbuttoned her shirt, and when Hermione went to brush the blouse off her shoulder Narcissa grasped her wrist.

"Do not do this," Narcissa gritted and then Hermione tilted her head and then glared at the dark witch as if she challenged her. Hermione grasped Narcissa's hand with her free hand.

"What are you hiding from us?" Fleur asked and then Narcissa flinched when Fleur went to the other side, and gently pulled the side of the blouse down the shoulder. Hermione took in a breath and pulled her wand but Narcissa stopped her.

"I can't heal it," Narcissa said, "and if you try to heal it would cause me agony. I have already tried," Narcissa whispered and Hermione turned to Fleur. Fleur looked down on Narcissa's shoulder. It was purple, and deep red and near black around the rotator cuff.

"What happened?" Fleur asked but Hermione looked into Narcissa's face. The woman would not look at them.

"Marital bliss," Narcissa cut back to her lovers, and Hermione pulled her hands away from Narcissa immediate and pulled slightly from Narcissa as if she was slapped.

"How is Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she continued to look into Narcissa's face.

"Alive, I suppose," Narcissa replied, and then Fleur pressed her palm to the shoulder and then pulled her hand back.

"Merde! What the hell is this?" Fleur gritted angry, "Et iz dark magic," Fleur whispered.

"Who would curse you?" Hermione asked. Narcissa shook her head and reached over and pulled her blouse onto her shoulder, covering the damage.

"One thing about pureblood marriages, especially one of such prominence, and importance as a union between the Houses of Black and Malfoy was the fine print," Narcissa said. Hermione reached out and helped her with the buttons on her shirt. Narcissa's hands shook too much.

"Pain of thine is pain of mine," Narcissa whispered.

"He is hurt, isn't he? And because he is hurt, you 'ave to suffer," Fleur connected the dots. Narcissa sighed and nodded.

"He will not let Lucius heal," Narcissa confessed then she looked away, around the room, at her surroundings. Her gaze stayed for a second longer on the bed, and then to the window.

"He is the original wound carrier, therefore he needs to heal," Hermione concluded, "How long has it been like this?" Hermione asked. Narcissa refused to look into Hermione's eyes.

"What happens if Lucius dies?" Fleur asked.

"I will follow," Narcissa closed her eyes as she heard her voice respond against her will.

"If you are unbound to him?" Fleur asked, and then Narcissa nodded, "It will work? You will be alright?" Fleur asked and Narcissa nodded.

"Then unbind yourself. Surely this is grounds for divorce," Fleur's voice had risen. Hermione reached out to Fleur. She nodded, and Fleur calmed. She saw the distress.

"If you unbind from Lucius you will lose Draco. Wont you? They will take him," Hermione watched as Narcissa's eyes shifted but still looked at her, "He is leverage," Hermione whispered and Narcissa closed her eyes.

Hermione took Narcissa's chin in her fingertips. She gently drew Narcissa's chin to look at her. Hermione looked in there, and for a second thought she could see her thoughts but sighed. Hermione then leaned forward, and then took Narcissa's lips with her own. It was gentle, caring and loving. Narcissa closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Fleur came to their side and wrapped her arms around them, kissing their heads, and offering soft words of support. Hermione pulled back and then gazed into Narcissa's eyes. Hermione's eyes set into perseverance and strength. She was determined, and then Hermione leaned and took Narcissa's lips deeply, teased her bottom lips and begged for entrance. Narcissa granted her little witch what she wanted and then wrapped her hands into Hermione's hair and pulled her harder to her, but Hermione stay hovering just out of where Narcissa tied to pull her. Hermione pulled slowly out of the kiss.

"Give them what they want," Hermione whispered and then Narcissa's eyes flew open.

"Are you insane?" Narcissa whispered in an angry rasp. Fleur blinked as Hermione pulled back to let Narcissa struggle back into her robes.

"No, dear, I am not insane, but I think I have a plan. Meet me at Professor McGonagall's office," then Hermione squeezed their hands and walked to the door.

**Plan:**

"Blake," Hermione said and she felt his magic behind her, "I am about to ask you something you will hate, but please get on my back and be prepared to pop us out of any situation," she asked and stood still and felt a weight about her shoulders then it slithers against her neck, she tensed.

"I can change for one as if our station. I am nothing more than a garden snake, so I do not impede your movement," he supplied in her mind.

"You are in my head?" she asked as she walked Blake whipped his tail at her.

"Not is not the time Hermione, yes in your head, you watch forward, I'll watch your back, and get to where you have to go quickly and safely," he said feeling her energy.

"We are going to Professor McGonagall's office," Hermione said, and she felt a little squeeze about her neck hopefully stating that Blake understood. Hermione walked with purpose, and her wand within quick access. Hermione felt it before she saw it. Maybe it was Blake as the snake moved about her neck and seemed to coil as if to strike behind her.

"You are not a garden snake," Hermione grumbled, "What are you?" she asked as she sped quickly.

"Inland Taipan," Blake said as he settled back about her shoulders.

"The deadliest snake on the bloody planet?!" Hermione growled and Blake whipped her with his tail.

"Focus," the shadow elf reminded her, and she gritted her teeth as she sped around the corner. The idea of him on her, the deadliest snake in the world, made her feet fly against the stones. She ran right into Draco Malfoy, and the snake snapped at him, making him and his posse jump back.

"Bloody Hell!" he gasped as Hermione began to beat against the ground as fast as her feet could take her.

Finally, she was there, in front of the professor's class and saw the door open just as she and Blake sped up to her.

"Please I need to talk to you," Hermione panted as she begged. Minerva McGonagall had not been shocked in a very long time, but the sight of the snake about Hermione's neck made her eyes grow and slowly reach for her wand.

"No! Please, we need to talk," Hermie said, and Minerva nodded and gave Hermione a wide berth as she let the girl into her office. She watched as Hermione stood still as the snake unwound from around her neck and then slipped to the floor as she bent forward. She watched as the snake shifted into the house elf protecting Hermione.

"Well, I have never in my life seen that," Minerva looked at the little man, "Extraordinary," she said, and the elf nodded to her.

"I thought you were his master?" Hermione asked and Minerva shook her head and motioned for Hermione to sit.

"It getting to the time where you need to learn just about everything," the assistant headmistress looked at the elf. "But his story is not mine to tell," she said, and he nodded and jumped up in one of the chairs and sat with the two witches.

"There is A LOT of stuff we have to talk about," Hermione said calmly finally getting the feeling of Blake's snake form off her shoulders and Minerva nodded.

"Hopefully you will finally talk to me about the things that have been troubling you. I have been worried, Miss Granger," Minerva said.

"Yes, but you have to swear, close to an unbreakable vow swear you cannot tell another soul," Hermione said, and the Scottish woman stood from behind her desk and kneeled before Hermione and covered her hands.

"I will swear it on my magic, and my honor I will not confide in any other than you give explicit permission for me to do so," McGonagall watched as Hermione seemed to melt into her chair then Hermione reached out and clutched Minerva's shoulders thanking her. Hermione motioned for her to sit while Hermione stood and paced.

"Also, you can't fire anyone," Hermione said and then Minerva let her lips quirk she had a feeling she knew where this was going. Poppy had kept her abreast of the situation.

"So, I have not one but two bond mates in Fleur and," Hermione looked at her professor and then closed her eyes, "Narcissa. Narcissa had a hard time accepting us due to her families political standing and wished not to put her a mudblood, and Fleur a Veela through all that mess and ridicule. Then on top of that there is someone in this castle who keeps attacking me. We know this, but one of the attackers was Draco Malfoy. Narcissa found out and she took his place to protect him," Hermione put her hand up asking for a moment to finish, and the woman sat back but she was clearly pissed off.

"I know this, we know this, me and Fleur and we are trying everything can to let Narcissa know it will be alright. She will be fine, and we will still love her, but she is stubborn and still places herself in danger. He has this weird marriage stipulation that and I quote, 'Pain of thine is Pain of mine.' She told us what this meant as we basically had to drag the truth out of her. She is injured and we can't fix it. Fleur and I figured out that for them to let Lucius heal they need to get me," Hermione took a deep breath and continued.

"I think it is the night of the third trial. No matter what they want me dead," Hermione looked up, "That is when I told Narcissa to let them have me. I have a plan and rushed here with… my friend. Fleur and Narcissa are on the way," Hermione said as she indicated Blake. The little elf sat there, and the professor sat back and waved a hand. A tea tray at their steaming for the witches. Hermione stepped forward and conjured another cup and poured tea for Blake and gave it to him, then for her Professor, and then for herself.

"How do you propose they, 'get you?'" the professor asked and then Hermione sighed.

"This will get tricky," then Hermione looked into her professor's eyes, "and dangerous," Hermione looked at Blake, "And we will have to lie… A LOT," Hermione said.

"By all means please continue," Minerva said as she sipped her tea.

"Do you think you can get your hands on a batch of Living Death?" Hermione asked and she sighed as the tea's warmth hit the pit of her stomach.

"Hermione, that is dangerous," her professor said and then the girl looked into her professor's eyes.

"I came to you because I knew you could help me, not tell me how dangerous something is. Minerva, I am not asking as a student, a protégé, or a girl. I am asking as a woman who wishes nothing more than to survive being assassinated, and to live long wonderful years with my bond mates," Hermione said as she looked her professor down. She took in the initial look of surprise as the professor heard her address her as Minerva.

"Have you solidified the bond yet?" the professor asked something so fundamentally personal as if she was going to turn in her transfiguration essay early. Hermione blushed and looked away and put the teacup that began to shake in her hand down on the table.

"No, we haven't. I was not very good to Narcissa in the beginning, and I am not ready for the physical intimacy that it entails. I don't want to disappoint them, do something stupid," Hermione took a breath and shook her head, "If they truly loved me it wouldn't matter right?" Hermione tried to chuckle, but the professor saw through her attempt at a wall.

"No dear, it would not matter, but something tells me that," Minerva cleared her throat and blushed looking away, "You will be just fine," the professor looked back at her.

"Hermione, I am not very used to these conversations, but if there is anything you need, a shoulder to cry on, a sounding board, or even someone to talk to know I am here," Minerva punctuated her statement with another clearing of her throat and put her tea cup on the tea tray.

"What is your plan?" the witch asked as Hermione still gazed into flames.

"I plan to get the shit kicked out of me and die," Hermione said and then sighed.

"I personally don't want Fleur and Narcissa to know or I believe they will give everything away if pushed too far. I am not saying they will intentionally betray me but if they use Draco against Narcissa she will crack. He is her son, I understand that. What if they use Gabrielle against Fleur? No, just this once I think I have to rip the hearts out of my lovers, and hope they forgive me later," Hermione whispered. "But I can't do that, or THEY will kill me," Hermione smiled softly.

"It sounds like you have thought about that for a long while, but I have a few questions. Sit down," then the woman paced just as Hermione did.

"Who will find you?

"Anyone really that isn't part of the Dark Lord's cronies, oh yeah and I am targeted by Voldemort. I forgot that part," Hermione said this, and Minerva looked at her slowly.

"That was very important information," the woman gritted, and then began to pace faster, "I can get you a vial, unbreakable maybe to wear around your neck for ease of access, but I will need some assurances," the professor said looking straight at the girl.

"Shoot," Hermione said.

"I need to know where you are. I will need to know how your vitals are, and I will need to be able to get to you as soon as possible," Minerva said. Hermione thought.

"I can do that. We can come up with a charm, a bracelet, or another necklace, or a charm on the potion chain. Something simple, not to complicated. Too much magic can draw attention," Hermione said, and her professor nodded. She sat behind her desk and looked at Hermione.

"You know your situation much better than I do. I hate it, but I think this will be for the best but why do you need to do this so badly? There has to be another reason," Minerva asked.

"If it happens, if I am dead, maybe they can release Narcissa from her bond to Lucius," Hermione shifted, "Maybe she could divorce him," Hermione said softly. After everything, Hermione could not sleep with a married woman. It made her feel wrong. Her mate was hers not another's. Narcissa needed to sever that tie before Hermione would feel better about taking Narcissa to bed. Would that stop her? Hermione didn't know, but it would forever be a cloud over their triad.

"I am sure there is a bit of fine print in there for Narcissa's benefit as well, but this, it is so risky. Are you sure?" the woman asked and Hermione nodded slowly. She still spun the scenarios around in her head. She had been planning this for a long time. But now there was reason. There was banging on the door.

"The blonde healer is at the door," Blake said and looked to Hermione. She let out a sigh and then nodded she stood getting ready for the woman to rant and rave at her. Blake snapped and the door opened. In came Narcissa her perfect mask on her face, but Hermione saw it. It was her eyes, and the clenching of her jaw.

"Narcissa don't," Minerva began but Narcissa lifted her hand silencing the woman. She stared at Hermione and walked to her little witch.

"Do you know how to finish a completely thought before running out of a room? Plans, you said plans, and then ran off," Narcissa sighed and then sat down, "Fleur and I were beside ourselves."

"Yes, but I needed to come here to talk to our Profess about me dying," Hermione said off the cuff, and Minerva groaned and put her hand over eyes as she watched Narcissa turn big watery angry eyes on Hermione in shock.

"Now do you see why I needed to stay away from the both of you. It is MY life that is bleeding this horrible nightmare into your life. It is my family and their alliances that put you at risk," Narcissa yelled into the chamber unraveling. Hermione reached out for her and she threw Hermione's hands from her. Hermione stepped to her once more and this time slipped into her space as she pounded her Hermione's arms and chest as the girl pulled her to her frame.

"You will not lose me," Hermione said, then pulled back as she lifted her hands to Narcissa's face and pulled her to her, taking her lips to her, "I am here, I will be here, and you will never be able to get rid of me," Hermione said as she reassured her lover.

"You said…" Narcissa said pulling from Hermione.

"I know what I said my love, and it is true. But I refuse to die. Maybe a little more blood on my part can get you and Lucius out of the hole, at least let him heal," Hermione said as she softly stroked Narcissa's shoulder. Narcissa sighed and shook her head. "Remember I have a plan," Hermione said trying to get Narcissa to calm.

"No, I will not let you go out there let someone hurt you Hermione. No," Narcissa as she shook out of Hermione's embrace.

"You have to," Hermione said softly standing away from Narcissa.

"Bugger this shit Hermione!" Narcissa spun around and then Hermione's eyes narrowed. For once in Narcissa's life she was on the receiving end of Hermione's death dealing glare. Hermione began to stalk to her like she was prey.

"I can let myself get a cut or a bruise here or there, but if Lucius dies, you die. Essentially you are more of a masochist in this situation than I am, so don't give me that shit about protecting me," Hermione ended her sentence as she swiped at the air.

"Miss Granger..." the professor began and then there was a knock on the door. The professor sighed and looked to the elf.

"It's the Veela," then Blake looked at Hermione still sipping his tea enjoying the warmth.

"Let her in," Hermione growled and spun from her lover and then leaned against a wall. Fleur came into the room and instantly froze at the charged atmosphere. Then she sighed and then shook her head.

"You going to commit suicide?" Fleur asked plainly and Hermione looked between the two of them.

"Is that really what you think?" Hermione stood there defensively. Fleur raised her eyebrow and Narcissa glared at her, Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes, "I told you I was coming here for help. What I meant was more of me, not all healthy," Hermione looked at Narcissa and sighed, "but with you there I know I will be fine."

"I was going to ask the professor for a way to get the infirmary, a continuously active portkey to the infirmary," Hermione said as she looked over the professor. Her eyes opened wide, and then blinked.

"With the recent attacks I think it would be prudent let me make on for you. What would you like?" McGonagall asked and Narcissa walked to McGonagall and gave her a gold band, and then Fleur came from toward them and gave her a silver band she always seemed to wear, "Can it be both in case something happens?" Fleur asked. Minerva took a deep breath and looked at the three witches. She nodded. She was not about to get in the middle of Veela bonds. As she worked, she listened to the drama in her office unfold.

"That is why you came here? To get a way to the infirmary?" Narcissa asked lifting her brow.

"Among other things, yes, it is a large thing I requested," Hermione said chin high wondering if Narcissa was finished with her rage or not.

"What ozzer things?" Fleur asked.

"I was hoping to have an ally on OUR side," Hermione said and looked at both of her witches, "Not the Dark Lords side, not Dumbledore's side. Our side. Could we use her in the future as a secret place, an ally for sanctuary because this is going to be hard enough fighting on different sides of a war," Hermione heard Narcissa gasp slightly.

"Yes, I know war is coming. I was also coming here to plan a way out of this without completely dying. I know you would kill me if I left you out of it but I need to know if the good professor here could help us," Hermione looked to Narcissa and Fleur and they nodded, then Hermione turned from them and paced slowly thinking, "but I still don't understand why he wants me so badly," Hermione asked as she looked into the fire thinking.

"You are the person that has kept Harry alive for years. I would assassinate you too if it meant making him vulnerable," Minerva spoke focusing on the portkey and then she was met with silence. She looked up over her half-moon glasses.

"What? Its tactics, its war, think about it," she said and then went back to the logistics of her rings.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked as she looked to Narcissa and she nodded. Hermione smiled then laughed. The two blonds and the Scot looked at her like she was insane.

"It's not your family, your politics, and your allegiances," Hermione gained control but reached out for Narcissa, "they are mine. Because I am Harry Potter's friend, I am royally screwed," Hermione looked at Narcissa and the woman watched as the girl pulled her back and forth gently, like Narcissa was young again. She couldn't help it, she tried to be stern, but she relented when Fleur began to smile down on her too.

"I am still angry you ran out without explaining yourself completely. You have this unfounded ability to crush my heart Hermione. I wish you would please stop," Narcissa confided and then Hermione looked to Minerva who watched with the two rings on her desk.

"I will try not to do foolish things in the future without talking to you first," Hermione looked to Fleur, "That goes for you too," Hermione smiled as she saw them exhale.

"You need to solidify your bond," Minerva said watching the three of them then held her hands up as all three looked at her.

"The tension, it is there in spades. If your bond was solidified, you would know everything there would be to know about the other. You would trust each other, have faith in the other, accept each other, and hopefully not lose your heads like we did today. Even through a certain witch was not very forthcoming with details. I do not condone this as a professor, but as a woman, who mated," she nodded as they looked to her, "I can tell you that I will give you my blessing," the professor watched them. She watched all three of them settle and nod as if it meant the most important thing in the world to them.

"I think that as soon as Narcissa is unbound from her husband it would be the perfect opportunity," Minerva said and then indicated the rings. The blondes walked to the rings and picked them up tentatively.

"How are they activated?' asked Narcissa.

"Five quick spins in rapid succession. So, there is no accidental activations," Minerva watched as they turned and looked at Hermione. Hermione backed up suddenly skittish. Narcissa reached for Hermione's middle finger on her right hand.

"My way to protect you if you will not let me suffer in silence for your life," Narcissa whispered and clutched Hermione's hand.

"I feel like I am getting married," Hermione whispered as she tried to breathe.

"Call them promise rings then," Fleur said as she placed her silver band on Hermione's middle finger on her left hand. Hermione wiggled her fingers and then narrowed her eyes. They began to resize to her finger and comfort. She smiled. They looked up.

"I will get you both something very important soon. I have been working on a project, but I want to make sure it works," Hermione said smiling but wanting to reciprocate.

"You don't have to."

"Oui, it is our love for you to keep you safe."

"I have been working on this since the night of the second trial," Hermione smiled as she Hermione looked at them. There was a clearing of one's throat and then sighed then looked at Professor McGonagall.

"My loves, we have an ally, and I am honored it was her," Hermione nodded to the professor. The venerable scot was rendered speechless not from shock, but from the overwhelming amount of emotion she felt for her protégé, her student

When they turned to Leave, Hermione took Fleur's hand and looked back to Narcissa and then to Blake.

"Please get her to the infirmary without being seen," Hermione asked, and the little elf nodded and looked at Narcissa.

"I'll have your requested item soon, look for my notice," the professor threw at Hermione and then Hermione nodded, and Fleur pulled her to the halls, to the great doors, and out onto the grounds. After all of that they needed fresh air.

Narcissa stayed for a moment and looked at Minerva.

"So, you support this?" Narcissa asked coldly.

"I have to in order to keep that girl sane, and happy," Minerva said with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. Blake still sat in his chair.

"Why?" Narcissa asked and then saw the professor sigh and look over to the flames of her fireplace.

"She is special to me," the professor supplied. Narcissa narrowed her eyes, and then stood.

"You have more secrets than Dumbledore. I have no reason to trust you," Narcissa looked into Minerva's eyes.

"But you will," the professor said challenging.

"Yes, I will, because she does, and for all of her insanity, she has not been wrong yet," Narcissa said and then sighed then looked to Blake. He held out his hand from the sitting position as if he couldn't be bothered to move, and then the professor's office was empty.

Minerva opened her desk drawer. The picture moved and the man smiled teasing the camera. Then he wrapped his arms around a boy, no more than a few weeks old. They both looked at her.

"These days are getting hard my boy," the picture smiled. There was a knock on the door and the woman was spent, and tired, all she wanted was a whisky, a bath and a bed. She took a deep breath and welcomed in the sorry soul keeping her from her pleasures.


	22. A Single Rose in Full Bloom

**Hey Everyone, **

**I decided to wrap a few things up in this chapter so I can get to the final trial in the next chapter. This is a long one and all I can say is we are finally getting solid headway with this romance. Also I threw in a side story I hope you all are alright with.**

**Please enjoy, and as always, Stay healthy my friends.**

**~Snow**

* * *

**A Single Rose in Full Bloom ~ I Love You, I Still Love You**

**In the Infirmary**

"Oh fuck!" sighed the girl as she fell through the doors onto a firm supple body. Poppy caught her as a little elf warned her and then zipped off. Poppy waited wringing her hands. When Hermione fell through the door into her arms with her wonderfully colorful statement, she was… Dear god Minerva need to hear this. If Hermione was coming into her infirmary like this, one if not two other people might be coming right behind her. Poppy got her to a bed, and then a boy flew through the doors.

"Harry, I'm ok," Hermione sputtered, and this time Poppy watched as a bit of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. The nurse began the diagnostic, and healing charm after healing charm but it was for naught.

"Hermione, I have to take you to St. Mungo's," Poppy informed, and then Hermione coughed, and her hand coated with red. The little witch nodded.

"Mr. Potter you are in charge," Poppy dragged Hermione to a Floo and they were gone.

Harry stood there with eyes wide open and spun around. He saw one bed filled and then walked to it. It was Colin Creevey. Harry smiled as he looked down on the boy.

"I have pictures Harry, if you want them of your friend and you," Colin said, and Harry smiled brightly.

"Colin do you follow Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked at the moving photos.

"Oh course, she is a hot story," Collin was met with Harry's glare.

"Colin I will buy every single one of the pictures with Hermione in them. Top pay and high Galleon," Harry said as he watched Fleur and Hermione and sometimes an irate Narcissa glaring at them.

"Oh, Harry all you have to do is ask," Collin said and then Harry shook his head.

"Now Colin, you are my photographer. Anything regarding Hermione, even if she is out of the picture, I want," Harry looked up to Colin with a warm smile, "Would you be alright with this arrangement?" Harry asked and then the underclassman nodded frantically.

"Harry, you know I would give you anything you want. You saved me, well, so did Hermione, but you did it all," Collin gushed.

"No, my friend, it was all Hermione," he whispered and then Colin pulled from Harry, "I was there to do as she instructed but she was always there to guide me. You owe her, not me, my friend," Harry informed. Colin looked at him hard.

"Then I will help you both. Sometimes one cannot help one without the other," Colin spouted and then Harry smiled at him.

"Let me pay you for her pictures. She would hate it if they got out. She is private, Colin," Harry said and then the little paparazzi nodded defeated.

"Only a few galleons, not top pay. I owe you both," Colin bargained, and Harry smiled as soon as he got every one of the pictures of Hermione in his possession. There were a lot because she was a champion, but he smiled as he looked at them with Fleur in a lot of them, and then Narcissa, and then the three. Even though it was agitation for the public conference, Harry knew better.

"Thank you, Colin," Harry said and looked about and wondered what he should be doing. He watched doors, expecting a burst from the barrier and then none came. He fell asleep and then there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is she Harry?" Fleur asked as she pulled her hand from his shoulder. Harry looked to the bed with Colin snoozing. Fleur nodded.

"St. Mungo's," Harry said softly and saw Fleur's panic rise.

"She was hurt that badly?" Fleur asked, and Harry nodded. Harry looked at his watch and noted that two hours had nearly passed.

"When she coughed, blood coated her palm. It was something Madame Pomfrey didn't want to take a chance on," Harry tapered off as he watched Fleur sit in a chair and cross her legs and lift her elbow to the arm of the chair and then crook her arm to lift her fist to her chin, thinking. Harry watched her. She looked divine, yet… lethal in this form of thought.

Narcissa walked through the doors limping subtly. Fleur sucked in air but never took her chin from her fist. Narcissa took in a breath and asked where Madame Pomfrey was. When he told Narcissa she took Hermione to St. Mungo's and when and why, Narcissa's blood drained from her face, but she schooled her features and went to Colin and looked him over.

Narcissa smiled as the boy left, and then fell into a chair. Narcissa pulled her robes from her body and displayed her left bicep, and then her right thigh.

"Damned girl learned how to replicate the spell," Narcissa gritted.

"Oui," said Fleur in a clipped tone from her seat, and Harry went to a cabinet trying not to look at Lady Malfoy's exposed thigh, grant it, the wound was more towards the knee, it still felt weird seeing Narcissa's thigh. Harry would like to think of himself as a gentleman, someday, and looking at Narcissa's thigh was not a gentlemanly thing to do in his opinion. She told him the murlap labeled vial would suffice and the pain reliever next to it. Narcissa got fixed up with Harry's help, but Fleur never looked her way. Narcissa sat quietly next to Fleur looking out of that infernal window. Narcissa reached out but Fleur didn't lean to her, but she didn't shove her away. Narcissa pulled from the Veela as the doors opened and found a 2nd year with a bloody nose from landing wrong in quidditch practice. Narcissa stood and quickly administered first aid then sent the girl on her way after she was settled.

Fleur had enough and walked from the infirmary to the carriage.

"She is stressed out," Harry said and Narcissa nodded. "Their challenge is in a few days and Hermione is gone. Fleur is wrecked with not knowing what happened to her, and then worrying about you. This isn't good," Harry said and then Narcissa blinked.

"Hermione should be fine," Dismissed Narcissa.

"She was coughing up blood," Harry said nailing Narcissa with a glare and then Narcissa looked at him.

"That was not one of my spells," Narcissa spoke.

"Well she is in the actual hospital three days before the last trial!" Harry lifted his voice toward the older Malfoy.

She took a deep breath.

"Alright," she said and then lifted the mask to her features.

"You are so cold. How can she love you so completely is beyond me," Harry walked to the doors and then out into the hallway. Narcissa watched and then closed her eyes. Everyone was a victim today. Narcissa closed her eyes and hoped she was able to keep the girl safe, but it seemed she could not. Fleur was angry with her, Hermione was bleeding from an injury she may or may not have inflicted, and here she sat, alone in the infirmary, waiting. She sighed, swallowed and kept her tears at bay. She can't do this anymore. Gods, and Merlin and Circe she can't do this anymore.

She woke to a hand on her shoulder. It was rough as it grabbed her and shook her from slumber. Her wand was in her hand as she blew the person back from her and then assumed a defensive position as she slipped into the open of the infirmary. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the man before her and the smile upon his lips.

"You did well girl," he said then licked his lips, "He wants to see you," he turned knowing she would follow, but she had to stop.

"No one else is here. I have to stay until Madame Pomfrey returns," She saw his eyes narrow and then a growl emanated from his throat. "How would it look if the assistant healer was not here if something happened on the same day the Granger girl was mortally wounded. We must keep up appearances. I will see the Dark Lord as soon as the healer returns, please give our lord my response," She told the impostor.

"You will get to his side as soon as you can. He wants to reward your loyalty to him," he gritted, and she nodded but never took her eyes from his. If she looked away it would denote submission, and Narcissa was anything but submissive. He nodded and then left the infirmary.

Narcissa heard the floo and sped to the dark office It was in the wee early hours of the morning and the sky was black as pitch. Narcissa saw not one but two people. Hermione hung off the healer's shoulders. Narcissa reached out for Hermione but Poppy swatted Narcissa's hands away, and then pushed past Narcissa.

"Call your elf Hermione," Poppy said. Hermione didn't have to. The little man was already by her side. Hermione looked over to Narcissa. Her pained brown eyes looked into Narcissa's broken blue. Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes and into her hair line. Blake sat Hermione up and then popped away. Narcissa reached out.

**SMACK!**

Narcissa recoiled from the blow as she stumbled back from her assailant. Narcissa shook her head. Poppy tapped a broach on her chest and Minerva appeared in the infirmary. Poppy's eyes blazed.

"Have this… this … bitch removed from Hogwarts," Poppy growled and stood as if she were about to pounce on Narcissa. Minerva took a breath and stood there with her hands folded in front of her. Narcissa looked to the Professor as she worked her bruising jaw.

"I will not," the Scot said, and Poppy spun on Minerva, and then walked into Minerva's space. The Professor lifted a hand coolly silencing the healer but looked past Poppy to Narcissa. Her eyes spoke volumes.

"My advice to you is to leave for the rest of the night, recollect yourself, and return before the third trial," Minerva glared at Narcissa. Narcissa narrowed her eyes, and then began to walk out of the door.

"You will let her stay on campus after everything that she has done to Hermione?!" Yelled Poppy. Minerva didn't respond, "I can't bloody believe this, Min… Come on!" Poppy ranted and raged.

Minerva stood calmly letting the woman let wave after wave of anger roll off her.

"Poppy, she will stay," Minerva said softly, and the woman spun on her and looked the Professor square in the eyes. Then she narrowed them.

"There is something going on isn't there? There must be because you would not stand for Hermione to be harmed. Hell, you almost expelled Draco Malfoy numerous times for his treatment of Hermione. This is worse, this is abuse, this is…" Poppy was cut off as Minerva raised her hand as Poppy inched closer and closer to the professor with every point.

"You are right, there is something going on," Minerva spoke softly. The Professor knew exactly how to deal with the often spunky medi-witch. The louder she got the quieter, Minerva became. Poppy closed her eyes as a hand fell on to her shoulder. It was the same hand that Minerva held up to silence her.

"Calm down, and breathe," the professor guided the witch to a chair as she began to shake, "Tell me what has happened," Minerva instructed as she accioed a chair to sit on and then ward the doors to sound an alarm if someone got within 10 feet until their conversation was done.

"Gods Min, she was beaten bloody," the healer breathed. She wasn't crying, she was not the crying type but seeing Hermione on that bed at St. Mungo's so small, so frail, gasping and fighting for every breath. It pierced her healer's heart down to the core of a mother's heart.

"Damnit Min, she should be ours," Poppy said as she the Assistant Headmistress pulled the healer close to her, "Ours to protect, ours to claim. Why can't we tell her?" Poppy asked and then Minerva transfigured Poppy's chair into a two-seater sofa and Minerva moved into the seat pulling Poppy to her. She held the woman and cooed into her ear that everything will be alright, everything was fine.

"Why can't you come back with me?" Poppy asked softly, ever so softly that Minerva froze and then closed her eyes. She didn't answer, she wouldn't not answer until she could give Poppy the best answer she could.

"I can't, my love," Minerva whispered.

"He was not meant for me, Min," the healer said as she pulled from her source of strength. Minerva sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but he was my brother Poppy. We were both devastated when he died, and we could not find Daniel," Minerva spoke softly, "I am just happy we found him and essentially Hermione," Minerva said placing a hand on Poppy's shoulder.

"I thought I lost my husband and my son in one fell swoop. You have no idea how that hurts," Poppy said and then placed her cheek on Minerva's hand on her shoulder she closed her eyes, "You have no idea…"

"You have no idea how it feels to want your brother's wife," Minerva whispered looking away but could not take her hand from Poppy's shoulder.

"Fate could not be crueler than she was with us," Poppy said with a sigh, "Finding your soul when your husband dies, losing your son, no she is a bitch of a mistress," Poppy felt Minerva's thumb caress her shoulder blade.

"When this is over," Minerva's reached with her other hand and pulled Poppy's eyes toward hers, "When Hermione survives this, I think we should tell her," Minerva said softly. She would live a thousand years and never see anything more beautiful that the smile on Poppy's lips, and the love in her eyes in that moment.

"I could have my granddaughter finally in my arms," Poppy said looking out over her infirmary with a soft smile. Minerva smiled and leaned back, but never took her hand from Poppy's shoulder, "You know I will not give you up, right?" Poppy said and then turned to Minerva.

"Aye, I know. For the record it is getting harder and harder to tell you no," Minerva whispered.

"Then don't," Poppy said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Let's save your granddaughter, and then talk about the possibility of us," Minerva compromised. Poppy smiled and shook her head and sat back shoulder to shoulder with her best friend, her magical soulmate, and hopeful lover.

"What's going on with them?" Poppy asked and then Minerva tensed then looked at Poppy.

"In the future, Hermione will make a choice, and you have to let her," Minerva said.

"How far into the future?" Poppy asked.

"Mere days, Love," the professor replied, and Poppy's eyes grew.

"Did Narcissa intentionally injure Hermione?" Poppy asked fire lighting in her eyes.

"No, I don't think she meant to do this. I don't think it was her spell, but first thing is first, Hermione has a challenge in a few short days, and she will not be anywhere near ready for it," Minerva gritted her teeth. Poppy stroked her jaw.

"Stop, you will get a headache," Poppy said and then leaned back. They never went further than this, the small touches, the comfort, but never too far into that realm of affection that both needed, both craved.

"Yes, dear," Minerva smirked, and Poppy shook her head and sighed.

"Stay with me?" Poppy asked, and Minerva nodded as they wrapped up in each other until morning.

**Narcissa**

She didn't leave as directed she called the shadow elf and she felt him land on her shoulders, Invisible.

"Do not make me order you," she ground out and she heard the little man sigh. She felt the little tug and then sighed. She sped to the room and her breath caught as she saw Hermione laying in her bed pale and small. Narcissa walked to the girl and sat on the bed. She ran her own diagnostic. She was mending and breathing fine, but she looked so frail. Narcissa then ran a diagnostic of treated wounds. Cutting hex, and then another hex, she didn't know. It collapsed lung as her ribs broke. She didn't know but she must have fallen and made the ribs push into her lungs.

Narcissa's head snapped up as she heard Hermione's breathing rattle and wheeze. She ran a diagnostic and noted it was only her lung still healing, trying to re-work as well as her ribs causing her pain. Hermione's hands were on the outside of the blanket that was pulled up to her abdomen. Narcissa took Hermione's hand. Narcissa played with Hermione's thin fingers and caressed the lines in the girl's palm. She looked up and found half lidded eyes. Hermione was so far under the potions, that Narcissa was surprised to see her partially awake. Hermione swallowed, and squeezed Narcissa's fingers slightly.

"Love… you…" Hermione wheezed and coughed, making her gasp and wince in pain. Narcissa placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and took out her wand to relieve any bit of pain, hell even shove some of her magic into the girl to expedite healing. Hermione looked at her lover, and Narcissa knew her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"Shh… Rest little one," Narcissa whispered as she grasped Hermione's hand.

"Don't … leave," Hermione wheezed.

"Never," Narcissa whispered as she bit back her sobs. Hermione took as deep a breath as she could and then closed her eyes, slumber taking Hermione before she could exhale. Narcissa stood and took off her robes and transfigured her clothes into a nightgown. She went to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. She turned toward Hermione, she watched the rise and fall of her chest. She listened to the even, if shallow, breathing her lover respired. Narcissa closed her eyes, took one of Hermione's hands and clutched it to her heart, hugged it unwilling to let it go.

A lonely devoted, and fiercely loyal shadow elf watched his mistress love the one person who truly respected him. He shook his head. It could have been so much worse. She stood in the shadows watching the women. He loved this girl that loved a woman he was beginning to hate. He was nothing more than a shadow elf, but he knew how to love, he was never given a reason to love. Never once, until Hermione came into his life. She was his and claimed her as if Hermione was one of his children. A child he would unlikely never have. His loyalty was more than master to servant, it was protector and father to a child. He never thought he would experience these sensations, but he was, all thanks to the blonde in the bed that put her life in peril ever moment of everyday. He nodded. He will bond with her when this was all over with.

**Later in the Dark**

It was dawn and a witch found her way to the room where she wished she would never have agreed to go. Many times, Narcissa wished she never agreed to take Draco's place, she wished she divorced Lucius ass when she found out about Draco. The Dark Lord would have nothing to hold over her, she could send Draco anywhere, even under a different alias if need be. But no, she took his place and in essence became the puppet of a demented sack of shriveled bones.

She knocked on a door, held her head high, but had her wand at the ready. She dared not hex the Dark Lord, but she would NEVER let any of his cronies to touch her. Peter Pettigrew, more rat now it seemed than human, ushered her into the room and she stood before the man-thing that had begun to rule her life.

"My Lord," Narcissa bowed, "excuse my inability to kneel. I am unable to do so at this present time," Narcissa explained. The truth was she refused to kneel at the moment. She didn't know what to expect, and the Death Eaters know more than anyone how much damage she took in those skirmishes with the little witch.

"It is alright Narcissa," the wheezing mass told her, "Please report on her condition," the Dark lord ordered in his rasp.

"She was mortally wounded. The healer had to take her to St. Mungo's. I checked the infirmary this morning. The healer is back but there was no sign of the girl," Narcissa watched the bony serpentine face of the man in the chair.

"Is there anything further for me Narcissa?" her asked and then Narcissa held her head high.

"I have a request, my lord," there was a whimper to the side and Lucius was jerked forward in chains. She held her head higher and looked to Lucius.

"We all have our parts to play dear husband, and I have to play mine," she said as she watched Lucius and it was then that she saw his panic.

"Narcissa, please tell me of your request and I will see if the reward is equal to the service," Voldemort wheezed.

"I wish for my divorce from my husband," she announced, "I will require nothing more than two days, My Lord," she asked and this time she did bow her head slightly showing her subjugation.

"Why would you leave your husband in his time of need?" Voldemort asked.

"I cannot tolerate ill decision making, the inability to get a job done, and protect my son, let alone not be able to kill a little girl," Narcissa said and Lucius whimpered.

"M-my Lord, p-please, don't do this," Lucius threw himself before Voldemort.

"Wouldn't it be easier to kill him, my dear?" Voldemort asked and then Narcissa lifted her head.

"Purebloods want power," she looked to Lucius, "And I want Everything. I want all of what is his. If I kill him, that bounty will go elsewhere," Narcissa said and then Lucius dropped his head on his shoulders.

"True, Blacks are known for their power-hungry nature, and their absolute devotion to the Dark, to me," Voldemort said. Narcissa nodded resolute as if he read her mind.

"I am yours to command, my lord," Narcissa said with a slight bow as she slowly went to her knee. She hissed but gritted her teeth. Her knee was still slightly swollen. She didn't know what Hermione hit her with but it was slightly different than her own spell.

"Rise, I will give you two days Narcissa and you will be freed of your Husband, but… As you have said, everyone has their part to play. Do you have it?" he asked and Narcissa nodded.

"Excellent, give it here," her almost sounded human in his excited demand.

"I will give it to you two days, it is kept safe. If I can be divorced by the end of the day…" she let the statement stand for the ministry higher-ups in the Lord's court, "I can get it to you by this afternoon," Narcissa said.

"Why did you not come here with it today? I would have been more lenient on your family and their failures, girl," he asked harshly wheezing yet again.

"Because I could not simply apparate here. I must be led, and then I don't want to walk around with a vial of Harry Potter's blood. What if in one of the skirmishes it burst open?"

Narcissa reasoned as if she thought of all the possible ways of getting caught, or it got broken.

"You could have given it to my faithful servant," the Dark Lord said.

"Forgive me My Lord, but it wasn't until I took Draco's place and began planning these attacks that we finally got the wench in the hospital. We finally have her bloody and wounded. I don't see your faithful doing that," Narcissa countered and watched as the mass in the chair seethed in anger.

"You are quite right. You have it. You will be divorced by days end if you get me that vial. And Narcissa… I will know," Narcissa bowed and looked to Lucius, "I need my Husband to come with me to end this farce," Narcissa said. She looked quickly and the mass nodded, and Narcissa stood proud, never going to Lucius.

"Give your wife what she wants, everything she wants with no strife or discord. She has done what you have never done my slippery friend," Lucius looked up, "She yielded results. Off with you, but Narcissa, you may not heal him."

"Yes, my lord but may I cast concealing charms on him? I can conceal the whole man, and continue to let him wallow in his own filth and rags, but this would go easier if he 'looked' like the all-powerful Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa heard chuckles from around her and she thought she saw the little mass smirk as well.

"So be it," he waved his hand and Narcissa nodded her thanks as a Pureblood should. "Yaxley, go with the couple, and see to it that she and Lord Malfoy are taken care of with upmost haste, and have the soon-to-be Ms. Black come back with that vial," Narcissa watched cold dead eyes pierce into her.

"He will kill you if you are anything but truthful Narcissa, but I have a feeling you will be loyal. You give me no reason to believe you are anything but loyal in my service," Voldemort waved his hand, and then Narcissa, Lucius, and Yaxley popped to the Ministry.

"Isn't it early?" Lucius asked fearing his fate.

"Not as all, seeing as this is important, I can slide you in as the first admittance with the Wizengamot. This marriage will require more than just a piece of paper to be unbound," Yaxley walked them to the Wizengamot chambers. Representatives from every house were there and Yaxley looked about.

"Members, the divorce between Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy has been pushed to the morning, do you need the Chief Warlock for this decision?" he asked, and all eyes fell to a cowering, but clean and impressively dressed Lucius. Narcissa shoved him to the side as he tried to cower behind her.

"I move for this to continue immediately," a representative from the house of Bones smirked. Narcissa knew Amelia Bones and she hated Lucius.

"I second," can a representative from the Greengrass House.

"Please proceed and hold for the record we voted the Chief Warlock was not needed for this divorce," Yaxley.

"May I address the addendum in my marriage contract to Lucius Malfoy stating that if he sought to place his son or me in any danger, that is grounds for divorce and I will receive all dowries, vaults, estates, and monies herein with the Black and Malfoy ties?" Narcissa voiced clearly in the chamber.

"You do not need to do that," Lucius stood and looked at Narcissa, she lifted an eyebrow. "Save him," Lucius whispered. Narcissa Looked Lucius in the eyes and for the first time in years, she was proud of him.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Noble House of Malfoy, herby relinquish all of my possessions to Narcissa Malfoy in our divorce. I will not contest the decision henceforth," Then Lucius turned to her. She stepped to him, placed a hand on his cheek, and looked into his eyes, he understood and dove.

"_I placed a vial in your pocket. Take it when you are at the end of your rope, and make sure Severus knows. You can be free to Lucius,_" Narcissa pulled her thoughts from him and he closed his eyes as she stepped from him.

"How says the council?" Yaxley asked.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

Lucius closed his eyes as he felt his doom encroach upon him. He reached out to Narcissa and she looked down. The vial was concealed in his hand and as he held her hand, she shook it and then pulled her hand away with the vial.

"I will not need it. My days are now number love. Find the girl," Lucius smirked with a whisper as Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "That son of ours. He is truly becoming a man love."

"Yes, he is," Narcissa whispered then Yaxley called for their marriage contract. It appeared before Narcissa and Lucius floating and waiting. It was Blood signed. Lucius sighed as he pulled his wand and sliced his palm. Narcissa sliced her palm as well. Together they placed their palms on the contract. Narcissa felt it deep within bones the shackles to Lucius released. She was free. She took his hand and looked down. She looked up and he nodded. He knew she could not heal him, so she placed a handkerchief in his palm. He nodded his thanks. She watched as the parchment blazed into flames in the middle of the chamber.

"Narcissa Malfoy is no longer, Narcissa Black is now the head of all Malfoy holdings and all Block dowries obtained in the marriage. Please follow me Ms. Black," Yaxley nodded to the door and Narcissa followed as did Lucius.

"Now, on to the vial, Ms. Black," Yaxley lifted his arm gentlemanly and she led them to the Floo. They flooed to Malfoy Manor and to her chambers. Yaxley and Lucius followed. Yaxley didn't trust her, and Lucius seemed to be tethered to the man. She reached into her closet and brought out a blood red scarf. She laid it on the bed. She closed her eyes and lifted her wand. She spoke the incantation and began intricate wand movements. When she opened her eyes, she walked to the bed. There lay a vile of dark red fluid. Yaxley held out his hand. But Narcissa shook her head.

"I'll give it to him myself," Narcissa denied the man.

Yaxley turned his head and worked his shoulders. He then indicated that they hold onto him and they were apparated back into the room.

"Not even past breakfast, and you are here," rasped Voldemort. Narcissa strode to him, bowed, and then held out her hand. A twisted, mangled hand reached out and took the vial of blood from Narcissa and narrowed his eyes.

"My Lord we don't even know if it is his blood," Yaxley said but Voldemort lifted his hand.

"It is. I can feel it," then eyes met Narcissa's, "Is there anything further from me you wish to ask. You have delivered as you have promised," he whispered.

"I only wish for your rise, my lord," she said as she bowed.

"I will not forget this Narcissa," he whispered once more. Narcissa stood there waiting for instruction, but the insides of her body were squirming. She only wanted to be back with her Little Witch.

"Leave me Narcissa. You have done exemplary," the Dark Lord dismissed Narcissa. She glanced once more over to Lucius. Their eyes caught. He nodded and then she strode past him. They said their goodbyes in her thoughts, and in that tender moment when he gave her the potion back to her. He was a dead man, and she felt part of her heart twinge for him. He was after all the father of her child. He was her friend. He was her husband.

_Find the girl._

She walked from the room and did just that.

**Hogwarts**

A witch walked to the infirmary, opened the doors, and the saw something she wasn't supposed to see in her entire life. She walked from the floo and spotted them. Narcissa took in a deep breath and then summoned a house elf and asked for tea. It was time to have this conversation.

Narcissa sat in the chair and looked at her one-time professor, and then looked to her one-time master. They never seemed this close. She always knew they were friendly. Poppy was friendly with everyone, but the way Minerva McGonagall held the woman to her, soothing her even in sleep. Narcissa could see it now.

Tea arrived and Narcissa fixed her cup and sipped. The smell was glorious as a fabulous blend filtered around them. It almost as aromatic as a cup of coffee.

"Why are you here?" croaked a sleep riddled Poppy and then Narcissa looked at her and then to her side. Poppy looked over as her hand fell to Minerva's thigh.

"Poppy, I told you not yet," Minerva groaned in her sleep, and Narcissa's eyebrow flew into the air.

"Wake up Min," Poppy shook the older woman and then Minerva cleared her throat as she looked at Narcissa.

"I came to tell you of the final plans for Hermione," then she looked to Poppy, "Assuming you will let me speak," Narcissa challenged. Poppy nearly growled but Minerva placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It's time Poppy," Minerva said as she looked to Narcissa and Narcissa nodded. Poppy looked back and then saw how Minerva trusted Narcissa.

She leaned back so tired she could roll up into a blanket and sleep for a week.

"Does she know anything?" Narcissa asked Minerva, and the Scot shook her head. Narcissa nodded. Narcissa told Poppy the whole plan from living death draughts to parts in the challenge.

"Now we have one more caveat, Minerva, we have not talked about, but I would like to continue this with both Fleur and Hermione. Can you meet us there for Lunch today? There have been new developments," Narcissa said. Minerva nodded.

"12:00 sharp?" the transfiguration professor asked, Narcissa nodded.

"You might want to cancel your afternoon classes, Professor," Narcissa said, and Minerva's brow furrowed.

"Alright, I will trust you," the professor said and then a hand fell to her thigh.

"I don't trust you," Poppy said, "I gave you access to her. I gave you opportunity, and I let so many things happen to her. I feel responsible, and all of this is my fault. I will take responsibility, but I do not trust you Lady Malfoy," Poppy gritted, "You were not there, you did not watch as red tinted foam gurgled from her lips, you were not there when those healers had to open her up to fix her because they need to see what was wrong. There was so much wrong," Poppy finally did it. She broke.

Minerva didn't hesitate as she took the woman into her arms and uttered assurances to the woman. Narcissa saw the look in Minerva's eyes, and knew she was on her side, but to go against her lover would be like taking shards of glass from her heart. She nodded and walked from the infirmary. She needed to stretch her legs, even though she needed a bed more. She felt like she could sleep for a year. Too many things happened in such a short period of time, but one that was important, was she was free. She almost wanted to skip, laugh, and smile like a little girl. She went to the Great hall. She knew breakfast was almost over but stood in the open doorway looking for a specific blonde. She lingered and found blue eyes. She sighed, and then thought better of breakfast. She wasn't sure she could keep it down. But she also knew that Fleur would come for her.

She walked toward Hermione and Luna's small little dorm and then she heard steps. Kept walking and then a call. Narcissa stopped walking.

"Luna Lovegood, a pleasure to see you," Narcissa said in greeting and then to Fleur. The French girl was still very rigid concerning Hermione and her.

"I was wondering if you would like to see Hermione?" Luna offered and Narcissa smiled and let the girl lead them. She walked next to Fleur and the Veela let their arms swipe the other.

"You left her," Fleur gritted quietly.

"I had to. I will explain everything my love," Narcissa said. And Fleur paused. She looked at Narcissa. Narcissa looked around and then cast a notice me not spell. She pulled Fleur to her, caught her lips, right there in the middle of the hallway in the school. Then Narcissa broke away and then ushered a shocked Fleur to their destination.

"Here you are, oh and congratulations Ms. Black," Luna said and then skipped back through the barrier. Narcissa's mouth dropped and then Fleur pulled her back.

"Ms. Black?" Fleur asked as she looked at Narcissa's confused expression.

"How did she know?" Narcissa asked and then looked to Fleur. "I need to talk to you both," Narcissa slid toward Fleur and smiled, bright and radiant, full of love, "I am free," Narcissa said and then Fleur pulled away. The woman that stood before her was not the brooding bitch everyone knew of. She was a vibrant wonderful woman who was so extraordinary that she seemed years younger. Fleur grabbed her hand and pulled her to Hermione's room.

Narcissa pulled back slightly and looked at Hermione, still struggling, but healing. Fleur went to the opposite of the bed, and leaned over and looked down on Hermione, and Narcissa sat on the edge of the other side. Together they would heal her, cocoon her in warmth and love.

"I don't want to wake her but we do have a meeting with Poppy and Minerva at noon sharp," Narcissa whispered, then she looked up to Fleur, "But I have to tell you something, both of you before any one else knows. Well other than Miss Lovegood, that is," Narcissa smiled.

Fleur looked at Narcissa. She was light, and bubbly. Hell, the woman was effervescent. It was amazing. She was completely changed from yesterday, and Fleur wanted her. God, she wanted to feel her inside and out. She wanted to know her, love her. Worship her. But she wanted to know what happened more than anything.

"Let's wake her," Fleur said smiling, and Narcissa grinned back. Narcissa and Fleur leaned forward and kissed the corners of Hermione's lips, then her cheeks and then her jaw and then throat. Nothing. Fleur harrumphed. Narcissa smiled and then she took Fleur's hand. She whispered in Hermione's ear. Slowly, eyes worked under eyes lids, and then eye lids cracked open. Narcissa lifted and found Hermione's half cognizant eyes look at her. Hermione then flinched back, but then placed her hand on Narcissa's Cheek and then felt on the other side Fleur's warmth and then her hand found Fleur hip.

"I… don't… care..." Hermione closed her eye and pulled Fleur into her more and Fleur wrapped around Hermione as if she was a blanket. Hermione pulled Narcissa to them by the gentle pressure of her fingers on her neck when she had let her hand slip. Narcissa slipped into the bed and then curled into Hermione.

"I don't care. I love you," Hermione said as she settled into her girls, "If I survive this, we will bond," Hermione opened her eyes and looked and found Fleur's and then Narcissa's. "I don't want to go another day knowing I am not yours. I want us together. We can figure things out."

"About that," Narcissa sat up and she helped Hermione lift into a half sitting position supported by a transfigured oversized pillow by combining the two pillows on the bed. Fleur sat up as well. She looked to Hermione and grasped her hand delicately.

"You asked me not to leave you last night, but I did leave this morning," Narcissa felt Hermione clench her fingers, "I know, I lied, sweet love but what I did was best for everyone," Narcissa clenched Fleur's fingertips and she looked down into Hermione's eyes, and then up into Fleur's blue.

"I am free. I'm divorced, " Narcissa grasped their hands, "I am utterly and completely yours," she looked to both girls, then her eyes dropped, "But it came at a great cost, in which I fear would end this relationship before it gets started," Narcissa looked at the blanket.

"Tell me," Hermione said and Narcissa looked sharply to Hermione, "The Dark Lord, he needed blood, Harry Potters blood to be exact. I was planted here to acquire his blood to bring back the Dark Lord," Narcissa focused on Hermione's fingers but her eyes filled with tears and dropped like diamonds until they splashed against her robes.

"You did not plan on falling in love, did you?" Asked Fleur. Narcissa shook her head.

"Today I got my freedom, all of it, no bond whatsoever, from Lucius, but I had to give the Dark Lord Harry's blood. I am so sorry my love. I tried, oh gods I tried to find a way, but…" Hermione let go of Narcissa's hand, making the woman gasp then Hermione looked at Fleur.

"Kiss this woman as passionately as you can because I cannot. She…" Hermione looked to Narcissa, "Is extraordinary, and we will figure it out," Hermione smiled as Fleur wrapped around Narcissa and consumed her lips. She licked, sucked and bit and when finally, Narcissa relented. Hermione was privy to the site of seeing her lovers together. They will soon be hers. They will be hers to love, and be loved by, completely, soulfully, emotionally, and physically. Hermione placed her hands on the back of each woman. She was in so much pain and she cursed her body. Or she would have been right in the middle of that phenomenal kiss.

She didn't care, she would love the women, but she wanted all information to do damage control. Her hands nudged and pushed and both women looked at her. Blue eyes found brown, and wanton desire filled both blue sets of eyes. Hermione smiled.

"Would you like another room lovers?" Hermione joked.

"No, we want you," Narcissa declared this time and Hermione looked over her shoulder as Narcissa kissed her cheek then lips. She was different.

Hermione shoved her away.

"When I met you first this year what did you tell me to do?" Hermione gazed into Narcissa's beautifully lust blown eyes.

"I told you less flick and more swish, then took your arm and guided you through the movements in which you jerked away," Narcissa smiled and the Hermione looked at Narcissa.

"When you found me in the infirmary the first time Fleur brought me there what did you do?" Hermione was not completely convinced, then Narcissa sat up and looked down on Hermione. She took her whole body from Hermione, but still stayed within touching distance.

"I am happy Hermione, truly happy to finally be able to follow my heart," Narcissa said and looked to the Fleur.

"I understand that, but a total attitude and demeanor change will make your mates wonder. Please answer the questions," Hermione pleaded.

"Questions, plural?" Narcissa asked and then sighed. "I held you I pulled you to me as you spoke of your abuse and then gave you an option to be my apprentice for dark arts lessons," Narcissa said then looked to Hermione.

"How did we solidify the recognition bond?" Fleur asked. Narcissa looked down on Hermione and sighed.

"We both thought of Hermione and how much she meant to us as we kissed," Narcissa said looking away. Hermione looked to Fleur and Fleur nodded with a bit of a blush.

"I am sorry to put you through that my love but the times we live in, and the sudden change in demeanor, either you where possessed of not yourself," Hermione reached out and took Narcissa's hand. Narcissa took and shook it.

"Honestly I am glad you had precautions, and I think we should continue these precautions in the future because there is a little more," Fleur and Hermione looked to each other and then to their lover waiting.

"He expects me to be a part of his circle," Narcissa watched as Hermione's eyes grew. She lunged forward, "No, No, No sweet one. He wants me to be one of his death eaters, but I can't, and I have a plan," she said and Hermione looked to Fleur... Fleur nodded as if to admit her opinion and plan. Inwardly it hurt but they knew nothing.

"You will not be the only one with Living Death potion love," Narcissa said as she smoothed hair from Hermione's forehead. "I have a feeling the cup is the prize, and it will take you to us. Fleur, and you will be inseparable in the final challenge, but the cup. It is brought up a lot. So, get the cup, and if I am correct it's a port key. Standoff with us, Fleur will watch our battle, furious and crazed, that is how you have to be. I cannot hold punches, and neither can you. We take the potion and Fleur takes us back. How do you feel about this?"

"There are too many holes," Hermione said.

"Oui, what if I don't find her, or get to her."

"We will plan it to make it happen. No matter what Hermione and I 'die' that night," Narcissa says. Fleur lifted her brow.

"Why you?" Fleur asked and Narcissa turned soft eyes onto Fleur.

"You have the whole world at your fingertips love, and less than a month till you graduate. Graduate, and then come back. I will have her safe in the confines of one of the Black properties. No one will know where she is while she heals and makes her way on to Hogwarts for her fifth year," Narcissa added and then Hermione lifted her hand.

"I don't want to go back," Hermione said softly and then both women looked down. They stared, "Maybe I can do everything by correspondence. I am much better off dead than alive." Hermione argued and then both women looked to her.

"I will go forth and finish, my love," Fleur said, "But you, must go back. Even I know Harry needs you especially with the blood that Narcissa gave Voldemort," Fleur responded and then Hermione closed her eyes.

"If you want, I can be here for you every second of every day," Narcissa said and then Hermione looked to Narcissa, and then to Fleur.

"I want and unregistered floo for you both, to a place of my choosing, as for staying here, I am tired and I want more time to think about it. Please…" Hermione pleaded and then Narcissa and Fleur let the girl lean into the pillows. They looked to each other and Fleur nodded to the common room. Narcissa and Fleur walked in and sat.

"Is she healthy enough to do the final task? It is in 2 days," Fleur asked and Narcissa looked to the room.

"She could be, but I don't think it's right," Narcissa said and then Fleur lifted her head and gazed at her.

"We bond," Narcissa said and Fleur's eyes dropped in hue, she licked her lips, and yet she stayed the beast within.

"What makes you think that?" asked Fleur quietly afraid that if Hermione heard them, she would rush into the room and simply bond just for her health and survival, and not the love that is backed by their bond.

"If we are bonded, we can trust one another more completely, know the other inside and out, and heal the other from any and everything. Isn't that what you said that night we healed Hermione's shoulder and arm?" Narcissa argued.

Fleur sat back and looked at Narcissa. Even though Fleur was only a few years older than her son the way she looked at her, took her apart, and devoured her with her eyes, only meant that Narcissa was not meant for saying no too long to Fleur, and never to Hermione.

"Yes, I did, and we can do the same thing to Hermione once more but… "

"But Hermione would heal faster if we solidified the bond. She could find you in the third Challenge, basically we would be a part of each other in each other's minds. I also have a trick up our sleeve," Narcissa grinned.

"No one on the planet knows what my animagus is," Narcissa smiled teasing and playful. This was a side of Narcissa Fleur and Hermione had never seen. Never once had Narcissa been playful.

"Narcissa, I have a question," Fleur began and then narrowed her eyes at Narcissa, "How different are you now that you are not bonded with Lucius?" she asked.

"Since I was 18, I was wedded to Lucius, under that bond, both of us were," Narcissa looked away into the space, "We were bound not my marriage, but my magic as well. Now that we are both free, we can be the people we were meant to be," Narcissa looked to Fleur and then stood up, she winced as her knee twinged, so she sat across the girl in her arm chair as Fleur lifted her arms around Narcissa.

"Fleur, I am me. I am Narcissa Black, and now I am able to love whom I want," Narcissa paused, "If I theoretically die with Hermione, I can set us up with a life. I can help us. Sweet love, I want to be a part of this," Narcissa said as she leaned her head against Fleur's shoulder.

"You were shouting and spouting you couldn't the other day and now you are so completely immersed in this…." Fleur tilted her head back and looked as the ceiling. "Forgive me when I say that it is a very fast change in perspective, world views, and wants…" Fleur looked to Narcissa and then cupped Narcissa cheek and brought her lips closer to her and without further preamble she took.

It was in that kiss she knew. She knew everything. Narcissa was hers and Hermione's this was their lover just set free and had no other way to contain her joy.

"Did you prove your point lover?" Narcissa asked.

"Password for everything from now on is pineapple, and then cherry, and mango, at least for me. If it goes far enough it will hatefully be beast. Do you understand?" Fleur said and then went on to validate memories. Narcissa nodded but pulled Fleur to her and their eyes locked.

"Mine are azure, chocolate, and earl grey, for those are the things I love the most next to my son," Narcissa kissed Fleur's lips and then there was a knock on the door. Narcissa cast a Chronos spell and sure enough it was noon. Where did the time go? She nodded, evidently Blake was there for many things and retrieved the venerable Scot.

"How do I look?" Narcissa asked and Fleur was floored. Fleur looked at her and cast a spell to freshen up her hair, robes and lipstick.

"Ready," Fleur said with a confused smile. Narcissa nodded her thanks and sat opposite of Fleur on the other side of the fire in the small common area.

Minerva came into the small common room to Fleur on one side and Narcissa on the other and Minerva smiled.

"You do realize I am not a moron. The amount of time it took to answer the door and then admittance was too long," she smiled as she narrowed her eyes, "interesting when bonds crave to be solidified, eh?" she cheekily asked and Narcissa rose and shook her head and then pulled Minerva into the room onto the comfortable two seat. Fleur excused herself and then came back with Hermione, and sat the girl next to her most trusted professor.

Minerva McGonagall looked like she saw a ghost in the child that Hermione was.

"Oh, my Merlin," McGonagall whispered as she saw Hermione. It wasn't the sickly wounded Hermione, it was the new strength she saw in the brunettes eyes.

"Minerva, do you have something to share with us," challenged Narcissa getting the upper hand. The professor was shaken and then pulled from Hermione's thoughts.

"Soon, but not now," McGonagall said but she clenched on to Hermione's hand as if it were life support, "I arrived when asked and cleared my afternoon classes. I hope they do well with their exams," the professor said shaking her head.

"Honestly professor do you think they are worrying about their exams right now?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I bet you are," Minerva jabbed back. Hermione smiled and waved her wand and accioed a leather folder.

"Just in case, can you give this to my other professors. I know I don't know the end of year exams so I did a in depth study about specific findings in each subject," Hermione said as she handed over the folder.

"Why are you giving me this?" Minerva asked softly.

"Just in case," Hermione replied and then motioned to Narcissa and Fleur. Minerva looked to the other witches and felt her hear wall away.

They explained everything with the witch. She had inputs and they were welcomed. By the end of the afternoon there was a plan. Minerva looked to the sleeping Hermione. She softly placed her hand upon her cheek and then closed her eyes. Then she took her hand from the girl.

"Someday," Narcissa said sharply, "You will have to tell us your association with our lover," Narcissa bit to the woman.

"Aye, and if she survives," she looked at Narcissa, bore her gaze into Narcissa's "I will tell you all, but for the moment she needs her lovers, her support, and people there for when her bottom drops out. She will need you both. When she meets me next, she may not wish to see me further," Minerva said softly, painfully, then she nodded and left the room.

Fleur and Narcissa nodded then looked down to Hermione. She will be prepared. She felt a warmth on her shoulder and knee. She looked to the left. She smiled as Fleur slowly waved her wand over her wounds. She could finally heal. Oh, Lucius, she loved him one upon a time, but right now, she sighed in bliss as her lover waved her wand and slid her hands over her body's healing her wounds. Soon, hopefully they can breathe easy.


	23. Redbud

Dear Readers...

I have two things to address this time.

1) I will try to end the goblet of fire arc as soon as i can but that had unfortunately has proven difficult

2) i dont know what happened, i am at a loss, but I will be slower to update during healing

Have fun with this while you cane loves. heheehe. You never know when it will stop.

* * *

**Redbud . . . Betrayal**

The morning of the eve of their trial Hermione was walking, standing, but she was gaunt, and slow. It was as if every movement was a trial in itself. Fleur sat in a chair and bit her thumbnail watching Hermione work with Narcissa. There were in their little Room of Requirement, and Narcissa was working with Hermione on simple spell work and reaction. Hermione was popped up to the 7th floor yesterday by Narcissa and then Fleur came later into the room. Hermione was standing but there were three chairs in a room with a dozen targets. Narcissa drilled Hermione in rapid succession spell casting, and then the types of spells that were capable of the most damage for a student at Hogwarts with access to the restricted section.

Today, on the eve of their last trial Hermione was standing longer, but Fleur shook her head as she watched Hermione. The more she watched her lover the more she thought about Narcissa's words about bonding. Fleur wanted to, dear gods she wanted to, but what would happen if she left. And they stayed. What happened to them? Fleur took a deep breath as Hermione stumbled and Narcissa caught her and guided her to the chair.

"Easy little love," Narcissa said.

"I'm taller than you," Hermione grumped.

"Not when I am in heels," Narcissa jabbed back and Hermione could not help but smile. Hermione let her hand fall from her knees catching her breath to clench Narcissa's calf playfully.

"You do have fabulous legs," Hermione joked, and then Hermione shut her eyes, exhausted. Fleur looked up and found Narcissa's eyes. Fleur saw love and brilliance in those now vibrant blue eyes. It was as if the woman was transformed… in most aspects.

"There is someone I would like you both to meet later this afternoon in Minerva's chambers," Narcissa announced and Fleur looked to Hermione and then back to Narcissa. Fleur walked over to her lovers and stood in front of Hermione and bent down. Fleur kneeled before Hermione and slipped her hands to her cheeks. Hermione found Fleur's eyes, and Fleur sighed.

"Hermione, I have a question," Fleur swallowed and then looked to Narcissa. The woman nodded and Fleur nodded hoping the woman knew what she was agreeing to. Hermione reached up to Fleur's fingers and squeezed them at her cheeks.

"How much to do you love us? Do you love us with no bounds, utterly and completely, no matter what?" Fleur asked and Narcissa moved to the side watching the interaction. Hermione pulled Fleur forward and placed her forehead Fleur's.

"If I am willing to let Narcissa do what she has done to me, and then love her unconditionally, and absolutely, how do you think I would feel about you?" Hermione asked. Narcissa bit the inside of her cheek as she stayed her tears. She knew Hermione wasn't throwing their past and current events into her face, but those acts hurt her just as much.

"I want Narcissa with everything I have. I want her more and more every day for being the brilliant cunning witch she is," Hermione then pulled away and then stroked Fleur's cheek, "I love her just as I love you. I loved you both, absolutely, completely, and with everything that I have. I love you for your kindness, passion, and devotion," Hermione smiled as she looked over to Narcissa and then back to Fleur kneeling before her. She reached out and stroked Fleur's jaw and then swept a lock of her hair behind her ear and rest her palm on Fleur's shoulder rubbing soothing stokes into her clavicle just there beneath the uniform she wore. "I hit the jackpot because you are both undeniably gorgeous and phenomenally gifted and intelligent. I am lucky to be either one of your mates. But alas I am more than lucky for I get to be both of yours," Hermione smiled tiredly as Narcissa came to their side and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Fleur looked down into her hands and then stood. Hermione looked to Narcissa. Narcissa closed her eyes slowly as she looked from Fleur.

"We can heal you before tomorrow Hermione," Fleur said softly but her voice echoed in the room. Hermione looked to Fleur. She sighed, squeezed Narcissa's fingers then stood and walked stiffly to Fleur. She slipped her hands around Fleur's waist and clenched her fingers over her abdomen. Hermione laid her cheek on Fleur's shoulder. Fleur placed her hands over Hermione's, and then Hermione felt Narcissa come up behind her and hold her just as she held Fleur.

"I want to bond with nothing but love and devotion in my heart for the both of you. I want to bond because we are in love, not because we need to heal me," Hermione said, and Fleur croaked and buckled over and Hermione went with her and hissed as her ribs hit Fleur's back as she bent with Fleur. Fleur quickly spun in Hermione's arms and took her into her arms. She chanced a glance and found Narcissa's eyes right next to hers. Fleur reached out and pulled Narcissa to her. One arm grasped Hermione the other arm reached around Hermione and held Narcissa to them.

"I can't lose you, ma cheri," Fleur whispered as tears flowed.

"I will not be lost Fleur," Hermione said and then moved to nudge away from her witches. She looked at the targets and rapid fired spells at the targets. She sighed. She will be as ready as she can be.

"I assume Professor McGonagall will be there for this meeting," Hermione said looking at the damage she inflicted.

"Yes," Narcissa said softly.

"When?" Hermione asked looking at her wand.

"In an hour," Narcissa said looking at a time read out.

"Who will be meeting?" Fleur asked and Hermione took a breath and then looked to Narcissa and Fleur. Narcissa swallowed, and then held her head high and her shoulders back. Hermione twitched her gaze to Fleur and wondered if Fleur noticed Narcissa's quirks. When she got uncomfortable especially in public of with sensitive conversation topics.

"Andromeda Tonks," Narcissa said tightly. Hermione smiled and sighed shaking her head. She walked over to Narcissa and took one of Narcissa's hands and then one of Fleur's. Hermione guided Fleur's hand to Narcissa's leaving on of her hands free. Narcissa's eyes skittered all over the place and then Hermione lifted her hand and with her thumb slipped unnoticed tears from Narcissa's cheek.

"We will be there to greet your sister. It will be ok. No matter what you will have us," Hermione encouraged, and Fleur blinked then squeezed Narcissa's hand.

"How did you know who my sister was?" Narcissa asked softly then narrowed her eyes as Hermione chuckled.

"My love, do you not know how many books are written on your family?" Hermione smiled as Narcissa's eyes closed and then she sighed.

"Yes, well those books will not be able to tell you of the strife behind most of those moments in our history," Narcissa walked to the chair and she sat down and Hermione and Fleur stood before her, "She has every right to hate me, and deny me, deny us," Narcissa whispered.

"I can't wait, I also know her," Hermione said lightly and Narcissa's gaze snapped up and met the girls shining eyes, even though they were still tired.

"Come I want to practice, and I think you need to do so as will. Let off some steam," Hermione said before Narcissa could comment as she reached out for Narcissa and Fleur smiled as she slipped her arms around Narcissa.

"Don't worry, you sexy part beast," Fleur said grinning broadly making Narcissa glare at her until Fleur kissed her throat and bit her ear, "We love you, no matter what, just as Hermione said," Fleur encouraged. Narcissa rolled her eyes and tried to keep the smile from her lips looking at her lover with chastising eye. But she could never stay angry with her loves.

"Fine, Fine, lets blow things up," Narcissa chuckled and Hermione turned around and began her rapid-fire barrage on her targets. Narcissa nodded with a look that said not bad. Hermione stepped away and then the targets rested. Narcissa let her gaze see between seeing, and then multiple hits in less than a wand flick.

"Lover, please," Fleur said and then the targets resettled for her. Narcissa placed her arm around Hermione and then girl did the same.

"Thank you, sweet one," Narcissa whispered and Hermione clutched her closer to her side.

Fleur made the targets disappear in no more than two wand strokes.

"You both have got to show me how to do that," Hermione gushed and both women beamed at their little witch's pride.

"Wait until you can do that will different spells," Fleur said and Hermione's eyes gleamed. Something new to learn always got the little witch's blood pumping. Narcissa chuckled and took them to the door. It was nearly time. She would go first. It didn't look so odd if Fleur was walking with the injured Hermione through the walls. Everyone noticed their growling friendship and comradery as champions. Narcissa left. Hermione was spun. Lips were taken, and breaths where frozen.

"Thank you, my love, for understanding the bond," Fleur said against her ear.

"Fleur, I don't understand a thing," Hermione kissed her lips lightly, "I just put myself in your shoes and thought of how I would want this. If I were to do this, would I want it to be a job of healing, or a pleasure of loving? I chose loving you, loving her, and essentially loving US," Hermione said and then Fleur's eyes grew as she looked on Hermione.

"Sometimes I forget you are so young," Fleur said, and Hermione nodded. She took her witch through the portrait and slowly walked through the halls. Halfway down the stairs she was happy she kept Fleur by her side. Many students cheered her on, wished her well. But all she could do was nod and smile weakly. Fleur clutched her to her side.

"Are you alright?" the Veela asked. Hermione nodded.

"Get me to that blasted room. I'm so bloody tired," Hermione smiled, and Fleur quirked an unsure smile. When they got there, opened the door, Hermione and Fleur watched as two witches squared off, stubborn beauty in spades.

"Hello Andromeda," Hermione called and suddenly Andromeda disengaged with her sister and went to Hermione.

"Lovely Girl, how are you? Last I saw you it was at the Weasley's house over summer before the World Cup. We missed you this Christmas. How are you?" Andromeda asked as she took Hermione's hands. Fleur emanated a growl, as Narcissa shifted on her feet with a wand in her hand. Andromeda looked around and then to Hermione.

"Well, this is an interesting dilemma?" the witch exclaimed, and Hermione smiled and patted Andromeda on the arm and took her hand.

"Please, sit with me. We have much to talk about," Hermione said smiling like it was the perfect day. Fleur and Narcissa were regulated to chairs behind the two, looking towards the professor's desk. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one would look at the situation, the professor was not present yet.

"Really Hermione, Minerva is late, how have you been? You must tell me everything," Andromeda said making a very blatant eye gestures to her sister. Hermione smiled.

"You will not believe this in a million years. But there are promises I want you to hold. For me, not anyone else," Hermione asked as she clutched the woman's hand in a very friendly manner. Hermione can sense Narcissa's ire rise at Hermione's comfort level, but Narcissa watched the girl curiously, interested in the interaction she had with her sister.

"Of course, you know I adore you," Andromeda smiled down on the girl and Hermione chuckled. Hermione waved her away, but Hermione did chance a look behind her, and her eyes softened. She saw two very jealous women and her heart glowed, but her head shook.

"Andy there are people I want you to meet," Hermione said knowing Narcissa was supposed to be making introductions, but Andy was and is a friend of Hermione's. She always was someone she could talk to, take walks with, talk about magical theory, and then muggle politics and invention. In a way Andromeda was a bridge between both her worlds, and she valued the woman for becoming that person and assuming that place in her life.

"Hermione Dear, I already know one love," Andromeda looked into Hermione's eyes smiling. Hermione slammed up her walls and saw Andromeda's eyes blink and then shut and then open as if clearing something. Hermione gave her the look, and Andromeda sighed chastised.

"This wonderful person is Fleur Delacour. Beauxbatons champion. Splendid with a wand, fierce in completion and crazy intelligent," Hermione paused for a second as Andy looked at Fleur with a smile, "Also my mate," Hermione finished and then Andromeda's head snapped to Hermione and looked from Hermione to Fleur and then smiled.

"Such a gorgeous couple," Andromeda looked at Fleur and then her eyes softened, "Veela have been a wonderful intrigue of mine. I hate saying hobby, but I want to know as much as I can about you and your people," she said to Fleur and Fleur smiled and then nodded. Hermione winked at the blonde and then her eyes met Narcissa's. Hermione winked once more.

"Andromeda, please meet Narcissa Black," Hermione let that information settle over the woman. Her eyes spun to Narcissa.

"You are unbonded, divorced?" Andromeda asked barely above a whisper. Narcissa unblinking nodded. She almost refused to look at Andromeda, but the tone of her voice made her look.

"I also want to introduce the castle assistant healer/medi-witch. She is brave beyond a Slytherin could ever be, and has proven her allegiance, and love," Hermione waited for it, and then Andromeda looked to Hermione, "For me and Fleur. She is also my mate. The three of us make up a triangle or triad of sorts and I wanted to introduce you. I wanted you to know I love these women, and if you cannot accept that, then you cannot accept me. Andy, please, before you decide to stay or go. Think of me, please just take a moment and think of me," Hermione said as Andromeda reached out both of her hands and placed them on Hermione's shoulders. And closed her eyes.

"Damn," she said and then opened her eyes, "I was hoping in a few years I could have had a chance," Andy said with a wink and Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Unhand my mate. I don't give a damn if you are my sister. I will hex you to shreds only to put you back together to hex you over and over," Narcissa growled.

Andromeda leaned forward forehead to forehead with Hermione, but the girl lifted her hand to Narcissa. Andy smiled.

"You are too smart for your own good Hermione knowing what I was doing," Andromeda pulled from Hermione and looked at her, "You made her love again," then she looked to Fleur, "You both made her love again. I am forever grateful," Andromeda spoke over her shoulder, "God's sake Cissa, put your wand away and sit down. I am fucking with you…. More or less," Andromeda said with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

The four, waiting for the professor turned their chairs and looked at the other in a circle.

"You called me here," Andromeda said looking straight at Narcissa, "What do you want of me?" Andromeda demanded and Hermione grimaced. Hermione looked to Fleur and Hermione realized how tired she was and then Narcissa looked to Hermione and then looked to Fleur. It was a strange sensation as if electricity went off between them. Narcissa elongated the chair and helped Fleur take Hermione into her chair.

"Will you join us?" Fleur asked softly reaching for Narcissa's hand but their finger tips brush off the others, and then Narcissa looked to Andromeda.

"Not yet, my sweet one," Narcissa said and bent over kissing Fleur's lips, and then stroked Hermione's cheek. It was pale and so where her lips. She needed rest.

"I have never seen you so gentle before Cissa," Andy said to her younger sister.

"Things change when your soul is sitting injured on an elongated chair waiting to go into a third trial of a Triwizard Tournament where anything can happen tomorrow," Narcissa cut toward Andromeda. Andy merely lifted her eyebrow at her little sister.

"What do you want from me?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't know if I want your assistance now that I know you are so familiar with our mate," Narcissa gritted to Andromeda.

"Oh, for fucks sake Cissa. I won't hit your 'not even legal' girl. Also, I like Fleur more than you and would not disrespect her," Andromeda joked but Hermione could hear the grudge behind her words.

"She is half of my heart!" Narcissa growled.

"Does half of your heart know what you did to your sister?" Andromeda growled back. Now both women stood, and magic crackled about their fingertips. Hermione reached out for Andromeda. Fleur reached out for Narcissa each taking a magically charged hand.

"I know Bellatrix and Narcissa branded you and your father made them," Hermione whispered, eyes closed as Fleur clinched her tightly.

"Bloody hell, you told them?" Andromeda asked as she sat down deflated and shocked. Narcissa closed her eyes.

"I told Fleur, but only once when we healed Hermione one evening. It must have transferred," Narcissa said weakly.

"How?" Andromeda asked and Narcissa looked from Andromeda.

"Tears," Fleur said, and Andromeda watched her sister close her eyes against the inevitable.

"Tears in a potion?" Andromeda asked and Fleur answered affirmatively.

"And blood," Narcissa added eyes still closed. Andromeda blinked and looked at Fleur and Narcissa. When her eyes fell on Narcissa the witch was fighting for control over her emotions.

"Why were those tears of me" Andy asked. Narcissa looked away, "Answer me!" Andromeda jumped from her seat and grasped Narcissa by the shoulders and shook her hard like a ragdoll. Narcissa refused to look at Narcissa. Andromeda let Narcissa go and topple into a chair. She breathed like she ran a marathon, her rage bubbling below the surface as she watched her younger sister straightened herself after she practically threw her into the chair.

"Those were her most painful memories," came a voice from behind everyone. The women turned to find Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. Narcissa looked over to Poppy and Minerva and saw the way they looked as if the world would never find out their secret. Narcissa held out a small hope they were on her side. On the side of their little triad.

"I was your most painful memory?" Andromeda asked and then Narcissa chanced a gaze to her sister. It was in her eyes. In a face that looked so much like Bellatrix's. Narcissa slowly turned and looked fully into her sister's eyes.

"I am not a monster. I am person brought up as a pureblood. I was made to do that. I wished I never did and ran with you," Narcissa said in a whisper but Andromeda looked at her stricken, eyes wide open, breath caught.

"Why didn't you come with me?" Andromeda asked.

"I never knew that was an option, Andy," Narcissa looked away again. Andromeda sighed and then nodded.

"I cannot yet forgive you, but give me time, and maybe. I need to see for myself," She glanced at Hermione, "I want to know how much your heart has changed, little sister. However, I will help you," Andromeda looked to Hermione, "I will help her," Andy said and then Hermione opened her eyes.

"Careful my friend, these two are possessive," Hermione smiled at the insinuation. Andromeda smile back softly.

"I can see that but that doesn't help the fact that you are adored, little one," Andy said with a twinkle in her eye. Andromeda tore her eyes from Hermione's and clasped her hands together as she looked at the whole, "So, what is the plan?"

Poppy came before the witches and looked at them and held out a capsule to Narcissa and Hermione. Hermione and Narcissa looked at the little pills, and Hermione looked at poppy.

"Are you thinking like muggle cyanide capsules?" Hermione asked and everyone tilted their head except for Poppy and Andromeda and that made Andromeda step closer to the youngest witch. Andromeda went to grasp the capsule, but Hermione jerked her hand away. Andromeda glared at everyone.

"What in the bloody hell is going on? What is that capsule?" Andromeda pulled her wand, but she was disarmed. Everyone looked around and it was none other than Hermione that held her wand.

"That was wordless and wandless magic Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall acknowledged with a soft smile.

"Yes, well, I have had an excellent teacher, and I have been practicing. Just a few important spells," Hermione said as she leaned into Fleur and closed her eyes hand around her capsule as she gave Fleur Andy's wand.

"When can I get that back love?" Andy asked sweetly. Hermione never opened her eyes.

"When I know you won't hex the hell out of anyone in attendance," Hermione said, and Fleur smiled at the woman. Andy's eyes met Fleur's blue.

"Turns out she was not wrong," Andromeda muttered taking a seat.

"She rarely ever iz," Fleur let her French accent flow more knowing Hermione found comfort in it. Fleur held her close and it was long moments of finding seats, and chairs, that everyone felt situated.

"Hermione, evidently you know what this is?" her professor asked her.

"Yes, professor. I have seen way too many James Bond movies because my dad loves them," Hermione said and then Minerva sighed.

"Can you tell me what you think they are for?" the professor asked.

"You take the capsule between your teeth and then bite on it. The poison or potion in this instance is released. In this case I plan to bleed a little to covertly expel the capsule and then be struck and then essentially die," Hermione said with her eyes still closed. Every witch in attendance heard Narcissa's shuffle and looked at her. Poppy, and Andromeda converged on Narcissa with vengeance in their eyes and then before they would say a word they were stopped.

"I already know she will be there," Hermione said and then growled as she sat up, "Why do you think I hoped for two deliveries to be made?" Hermione gritted as she stood and stretched and the grimaced as she clutched her ribs. Fleur was right there, and Narcissa was held at wand point by Poppy.

"Let the woman go, she has done enough," Hermione gritted wanting her witch, "How would you feel exacting pain on your beloved everyday knowing she would be harmed only to go back and heal her wounds? Would you may or may not have made the same choice knowing there where those meant to maim your beloved and you were only there to ease the bombardment of vicious intent?"

Hermione raged quietly as her chest rose and fell with her actions. She was not at full operational activity, but she could cope… but she was not able to go into a trial tomorrow. Hell, Poppy would not let quidditch players play with her injuries. If quidditch player could not play, why would she clear Hermione?

"I am going to go with Fleur through the maze, somehow we will find each other. I don't know if we will be first or not, but if we reach the cup, according to Narcissa. The cup is enchanted somehow. We all wager it's a portkey. We cannot let anyone else get it. At least we are ready for it," Hermione teetered her head back and forth thinking, "Sort of ready," she said with a dark smirk regarding her wounds. Narcissa looked to her beloved, Fleur had her arms around Hermione's shoulders, and then Hermione looked to Poppy and Andromeda.

"Let my beloved go," Hermione looked to Narcissa, "For I love her, and if you harm her you harm me. I need her," Hermione said as listed to her feet and walked toward her other sanctuary. Then Hermione dropped before Narcissa between her legs and let the woman cradle the witch to her torso, rocking back and forth, kissing her brow, and loving her, loving every inch of her, inside and out.

"I guess this is real then," Andy said and then Fleur gave the witch her wand as Fleur stood next to Andromeda with a smile watching her witches.

"If you threaten Narcissa one more time, I will eviscerate you," Fleur said with the sweetest smile on her face as she stepped to the two witches. Andromeda swallowed. She felt the chill of a warning. It was by no means a threat. It was a full-on warning with consequences and the deliverer of consequences would be more than happy to dole out punishment. Andromeda stored her wand and watched Hermione as Fleur approached and then they clung to the other.

"Is she happy?" she asked Minerva.

"She will be happy as soon as this mess is over with," Minerva said as she placed a hand on Andromeda's arm. Andromeda nodded and then sighed. Damn. Poppy stayed by her side as she watched the three together. She sighed and Andromeda looked to the healer.

"I gave your sister access to her. She has suffered at your sister's hand," Poppy said and then clenched her jaw, "But by Merlin what Hermione said here was true. Narcissa protected her from harm by hurting her," Poppy turned from the triad and walked to the far wall crossing her arms still tense over the situation.

"What is my duty?" Andy asked as she looked to Minerva. She felt comfortable talking to an older witch and older order member.

"You will take care of us, revive us, and make sure we end up where Narcissa has chosen for us," Hermione said as she stood and, in her grace, she looked like a prowling lioness as she stood. No pain, no injury, just raw power.

"How?" Andy asked as she turned back to Minerva.

"Fleur will get us to you. You will be there when we are declared dead and then take us elsewhere, anywhere, and then to Narcissa's chosen property," Hermione stood before Andromeda and the woman looked up. Hermione bent over, "Please understand that I love you Andy. You are always kind to me, talked to me, made me feel like I wasn't some bookworm, but if you threaten my mate again, I will end you. I ask you to think of me, not her. I, Hermione, your Little One, will end this," Hermione waved a hand between them indicating their space, their bonds, everything, "Because your sister, the one you hate so, is one of my reasons for bloody living," Hermione looked into Andromeda's eyes and Andy could only nod. Hermione was close, oh so close, and the raw power oozing off the witch was enormous, intoxicating, primal. She wasn't scared but with raw power like that, unchecked, it could be disastrous for those around her.

"I accept being your caretaker," Andy said to Hermione, and then Hermione looked to the side with a raised eyebrow, "I accept being everyone's caretaker in this room until I am needed no more," Andy swore and Hermione leaned forward and kissed Andromeda's cheek.

"Thank You," Hermione whispered and then Hermione smiled and stood straight. She looked to her witches, and then to Andy with a warm smile and then she stepped.

Too many wands flew into hands. Some cast a stopping spell, some cast a cushioning spell, and some cast a featherweight spell.

No matter what, Hermione fell. And fell hard only to be caught by a single witch, faster than all of those in the room. She looked up and sighed and then realized eyes on her.

"What? I deal with idiotic quidditch players trying to escape beds all day. I can handle one witch just waiting to collapse," Poppy argued. Minerva smiled slightly but out of three other women that moved toward her, but it was two women, the girl's mates that made sure she was secure. Poppy looked to Narcissa and then Minerva and then nodded and popped the girl to the infirmary.

"Will she be alright?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes," Narcissa said as she held Fleur's hand, "With a little bit of time," the other woman nodded. Andromeda was stuck with trusting them with a girl she adored. Narcissa fought for her, Fleur fought for her, but Andromeda, Poppy and Minerva felt for her. It was a strange culmination of events, but Hermione was so well loved. She just never realized it.

**Later:**

Hermione looked around. She was in her bed at the infirmary. Hermione shook her head. Maybe Poppy was keeping her bed open just in case. She felt a creeping sensation. It was unlike any she had ever felt before but when she focused and rolled her eyes she was found with a red head. He sat there looking at her, oddly as if nothing in the world was different. He exuded power, but not unlike his own magical signature. But then again, he always seemed to be a late bloomer.

"Hell, Ron. Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked of the visitor well after visitation hours. She watched as the boy watched her. It was strange. It was like a part of her mind sighed like a phantom in her brain in caution. It was a dreadful ahh and then clamp. Then her mind opened to her, let her almost see or visualize or feel, but she was too slow. He reached for her and clutched her hand.

"I care about you Hermione, I love you," the boy said as she looked into his eyes, she could see it was not in earnest. She could tell something was off about him. She pulled from his grasp. Fingernails along her wrist, hand and palm etched into her not wanting to release her.

"I am uncomfortable, Ron. I don't not feel like that toward you," Hermione wondered where her wand was. She blessed Poppy, it was the pocket of her robes. She wished she could call Narcissa and Fleur, but she was left with nothing, but trying to covertly get to her wand.

"Someday you would feel differently," he gritted then his features cooled with a malicious grin, "All of this could have been avoided 'Mione," he simply watched her. Her blood ran cold.

"I now understand, why are you here, why you are scaring me," then her vision blurred.

"Ron, what have you done to me?" she asked as she blinked and fell against her pillows not able to move. She looked down, a small minuscule scratch along her wrist.

"You poisoned me?" she asked of Ron. Then the boy only smiled and then walked from her with a smirk. She raged against her bondage of hell, but all it did was work the poison further into her system. She fell back into her bed, blank. She only found her wand. Whispered a simple Expecto Patronum.

Moments later a witch appeared, and Hermione could not tell her how she loved her, how she adored her and how she was a part of everything she wanted.

Narcissa found Hermione and freaked the fuck out. No one can break the curse but the mind with in.

"Little love, you have to break it," she made sure their were eyes and eye, "You have to hold us true know your heart, we are there. You have 8 hours," Narcissa said and then Hermione's eyes slid closed.

In 8 hours, Hermione would be among the living or comatose for all time.


	24. Abutilon

Hey every one...

All I ask is if you let me have a few snippets to keep the story going over the next few weeks. Thank you, you are all great and awesome. Thank you for your support.

~Snow

* * *

Abutilon. . . Meditation

Hermione heard Narcissa's words as she fell into darkness. Hermione panicked but when she finally got her wits about her and opened her eyes, she blinked making sure her eyes where open. It was the so black she could not see the hand in front of her face. Sometimes Hermione felt like she was living in a cliché. Seriously… pitch black in a dream world to defeat a demon probably her own. Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"How do I turn on the lights?" Hermione muttered and then the lights came on. Hermione squinted in the world.

"How do I dim the lights?" she asked joking, and then the lights dimmed. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck lifted. This was not right.

"Ok, everything is voice activated," Hermione thought about this, "How do I solve a problem I can't see?" she tried but there was nothing was a small shift, a breeze in her mind.

"How do I defeat this problem?" Hermione felt the wind shift. Alright, alright, so everything was voice activated, for lights and the sort, but it won't come out and tell her how to get out. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"This is stupid. How do I get out of here?" Hermione asked lightly and then there was a bang behind her. She spun, her jaw dropped as she saw a door. She walked toward it not believing it was this easy.

She walked though and then she looked into another bout of darkness. She took a breath and stepped forward thinking she would plummet. When she leaned forward her foot hit nothing, and she pitched forward only to scream as her body rushed towards its destination. But it was not down, as she thought it would be. It was up. It was as if the laws of gravity didn't exist and she was sucked up into the air. She closed her eyes and thought of her pain and tried not to wriggle, but then it hit her. There was no pain. She smirked and gained some courage and looked around her as she felt the breeze on her face. She was beginning to see a pale white light. It was rushing to her, as if she was being sucked through a tube and she was nearing the top. She braced for impact, but it didn't come. She broke through a barrier of cold water and swam to the surface.

Once she broke the surface, she looked around her and found a shore. Hermione sighed and swam for the beach. The beach was not coming toward her. She stayed and tread water.

"How do I get to the beach?" Hermione asked and then it felt as if she was tugged by the necktie of her robes through the water. She sank below the surface and fought to keep her head above water and then it was as if something picked her up and threw her on the soft sand of the moonlit beach. She sputtered and slopped her wet robes onto the sand. She tried to lift up, but the wet robes got in the way. She sighed. It was a damn challenge, in her mind, brought on by mind altering drugs that could lead to a coma if she didn't snap out of it in 8 hours. So, she stripped.

Gone were the robes, and shoes. She used the necktie to tie up her hair. She only kept the skirt, and the shirt. She walked and sighed as she looked behind her and there were no footsteps in the sand, and it felt like she had not walked anywhere.

"Bloody hell. I know why this curse is a bitch. Its infuriating," Hermione sighed, "Take me to the next phase of the curse," Hermione gritted. Suddenly the world turned around her, whirled in a blur and she found her beloveds. Hermione sighed. The true trial begins. She walked toward them as they sat, they faced opposite directions ignoring the other. Hermione looked at them. They didn't see her, or just simply would not acknowledge her existence. She waved a hand in front of Narcissa then in front of Fleur.

"My loves," she said as she reached for each of their shoulders and then her hand sank through them. She pulled back fast as if she pulled her hand from the mouth of a snapping alligator that chose that moment to snap its jaws shut. Hermione looked at the two and then to her hands. She reached out once more and caressed the women before her. They both shifted then. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. There is a chance. Figure it out Hermione. She let her fingers slide in and out of the skin as she caressed their arms, necks and face. They both shuddered but did not move.

Hermione stood back pacing and growing angrier by the moment.

"Why in the hell did this have to happen to me?" she asked having a breakdown as she paced.

"First, all I wanted to do was be a healers apprentice and maybe have a mastery by the time I got out of Hogwarts. Second, I fell in love with a woman I thought would never look at me and yet she helped me. Third I end up attacked and then fell in love with a woman I might have loved from the first moment she touched me. What do you need me to do!?" Hermione screeched to the skies.

"Let us love you back," a soft voice said.

"Let us give you everything as you give to us," then there was a smaller voice. Hermione slowly turned to the voices but there was nothing. Hermione looked to the women. They didn't move they didn't speak. She walked back to them. Hermione looked to the women sitting on a rock, nearly back to back staring at nothing.

"What if I give you both my whole heart?" Hermione asked softly and both women moved but not toward the other and not toward her. Oh, hell. Its one of those. Hermione took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

"How can I know when it is time to give everything I am to these two women?" Hermione whispered. Both women looked to her, and she almost stepped back at the sudden change.

"When you are ready," they both toned. Hermione waved her hand but they both didn't change. They couldn't see her.

"What will it take for them to see me?" Hermione said as she closed her eyes as she turned to the sea and then she looked over moonlit water.

"I will love you. I will see you," one said to the side and then Hermione felt the weight of a palm on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and faced the sea.

"I will love you, and show you how I love you," the voice said, and the Hermione felt another hand on her shoulder. She turned and hands dropped from her shoulders, but the women still never saw the other. Hermione closed her eyes. She remembered Fleur and Narcissa's confession of their recognition moment. She was the catalyst. She would be their in-between. She was the medium in which they could meet and mingle.

"If you love me, you love her," Hermione said and then the women cocked their heads.

"Narcissa turn to your right, that is Fleur, our mate. Please remember her," Hermione said softly on the verge of breaking. Narcissa looked and saw Fleur. Eyes flew open and then she could not take her eyes from the side of Fleur's face.

"Fleur look to the right. That is Narcissa, she is our mate. Please remember her," Hermione said as softly as she had for Narcissa. Fleur looked to Narcissa and then back to Hermione. Hermione looked to Fleur and then nodded to the woman to her right. Fleur looked to Narcissa.

"She completes us, each of us completes the other," Hermione said as she tried to get their little triangle together.

"You will find a reason not to be with us," Fleur said sadly as she looked to Hermione and then to Narcissa. Fleur watched as Narcissa's face fell.

"I wish she were ours, safe and sound for always," Narcissa confessed. Fleur reached out and grasped Narcissa's hand.

"Me too," Fleur said and Narcissa smiled softly to Fleur.

"If I have to leave. If something happens to me," Hermione said this softly and gently reached around the women, "If I am not here, you will complete each other, for always," Hermione said with watery eyes. The women nodded to the other. And then the three leaned forward and braced their foreheads together.

"I promise," all three said at the same time.

**FLASH! WHOOSH!**

Hermione was pulled from her lovers and plunged into darkness. She tried to move, but her ribs… wait her ribs. She tried to voice something.

"Poppy!" came a loud yell.

She felt hands all over her. She heard a diagnostic being ran. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't, but she could move her fingers. She clenched her wand. It was as if a wisp flowed from the tool and found one the nearby women.

"What is this?" sounded a gasp.

"It's her magic. Go with it, embrace it," another voice directed.

Hermione thought hard and long with the energy she had.

_Open my eyes._

She felt gentle fingers open her lids and then a frantic eye moving beneath and then focus. Hermione could not smile yet, but she knew her eyes she would do it for her. Then as sure as a prophesy, Narcissa dove.

Hermione regaled her with her private adventure. Narcissa dove with her, sped up the memory but took in everything. She pulled from Hermione.

"Let me love you dearest," Narcissa said. Hermione only nodded slightly. Then Narcissa's lips attached to Hermione's.

"Fleur," Narcissa called when she broke from the girl, "Do you know Legilimency?"" Narcissa asked Fleur shook her head.

"But I know a Veela equivalent," Fleur said and then followed Narcissa's gesture toward Hermione. Fleur saw a soft loving set of eyes now open. She pressed her forehead to Hermione's.

She dove, swam in the memories, and worshiped the inside of Hermione's torture.

"Let me show you how you are loved, how much you are loved," Fleur said and then lips pressed to her own. Nothing happened.

Hermione moved her fingers.

"2 times?" asked Fleur. Hermione furrowed her brow. Two and then pointed up to both of them. Fleur and Narcissa looked to the other and smiled. Hermione sighed. Narcissa walked to the other side of the bed, moved the curtains around the girl, and then erected a ward.

Fleur grasped Narcissa's hand, then they looked down on their girl. Hermione looked between the two women that completed her, could help her through hell, and break a curse.

They inched forward and Hermione closed her eyes and waited, and two sets of lips hit hers. It was strange feeling two different kisses but once it happened a flash of a breeze and a light happened. Hermione moved her arms and moved her head left and right, taking lips and then drinking of those lips. Then she opened her eyes as she watched her witches drink of each other once again. This time she lifted and jointed. It was a mash of lips tongues, teeth and hands. The three were not sure what went were or how this went but when the three pulled away they all saw without a doubt… they were one. One singe tirade.

"Fleur, I will find you," as Hermione kissed Fleur's jaw making her shudder. Hermione nuzzled into Narcissa, "Dearest I hope you know what you are doing. For we don't even know what your animagus is," Hermione said. Narcissa pulled from her lovers and lifted herself on the bed and straddled Hermione's ankles. Narcissa smiled mischievously to her lovers and then transformed.

Hermione drifted up on the bed only wincing once and looked to Fleur who watched her move. Both smiled and grasped hands then looked to their loved. She transformed.

"Oh my god, you are so unexpectedly cute," Fleur gushed. Hermione leaned back and watched Narcissa's animagus and Fleur. It was adorable. Then Narcissa changed back.

"No one looks for us in the shadows or the light. We are simply there," Narcissa said.

"And transportable," Hermione said and Narcissa turned to her and looked into Hermione's eyes. Then Narcissa smiled.

"Yes, very transportable, and I can actually fly instead of simply glide," Narcissa said and then looked to Fleur. They now had a fabulous plan. One thing.

"How can we find each other?" Hermione asked Fleur and Fleur sighed and then pulled a single strand of her hair. Invisible.

"Call on a locate me spell," Fleur said. Hermione without reason pulled many strands of hair from her scallop. She handed a few to Fleur and then a few to Narcissa. Then the magic, the trials, and all the probabilities weighted on her.

"What if it isn't as easy?" Hermione said and she realized her small voice. Fleur gathered her up into her arms. She snuggled her as Narcissa came around behind them ever the rock of support they needed.

"I will fly over head and scope it out. I'll see what I can. Then when you start ill attach myself to Hermione. Once inside I will look over head and guide you both to each other," Narcissa's voice gained gravity. "Then I will be sure you go to where you need to go then off I go," Narcissa edged around the women in her arms. She looked at both of them. Then she chastely kissed Hermione's lips, passionately Fleur's. "Then I will see you soon."

Each woman nodded as they held to the other behind their curtain. Hermione, Fleur, and Narcissa could not go through this last task knowing their mate was in trouble.

"Narcissa," Hermione said and then half to Fleur with her hand raised to still the veela, "Look into Ron Weasley. He was there. He scratched me," she lifted a black mark that indicated the curse but had survived. If you had not survived it would be red and warm but Hermione's was black and cool, like a charcoal scar.

"I will watch him when I can," Narcissa fled the bed and went to Poppy and then to Minerva.

Hermione lay in bed with Fleur.

"You know I love you equally," Hermione jabbed as Fleur held her tightly.

"Yes, well, one has to be the warrior, one has to be the apprentice, and the other has to be the savior. Think about it. We have our rolls love. And for me to sit here in this bed with you will not aggravate Narcissa. But if I seduce you, she will be madly…" Hermione stopped Fleur with a smile and the trace of her hand.

"Don't be a bitch lover," Hermione smiled, and Fleur smirked.

The Veela held the mudblood safe until the proclaimed pureblood returned. No matter how close or how far, they were each others.


	25. Dried White Roses

**Hey everyone**

**Hope everyone is having a great day. Thanks for sticking with the story. I hope you all know that this story is far from being over. So dont worry about an ending. I dont see one for a while yet. **

**I made Narcissa have a bitch moment to motivate Hermione... needless to say it back fired.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Enjoy,  
Snow**

* * *

**Dried White Roses - Death is Preferable to Loss of Virtue**

**Pre-Maze**

Fleur and Hermione walked to an arena once. This time the challenge was late, no sunlight to hit the event. Stands were built high and overlooked the event just enough to get a feel bit not see exactly what the champions went through. The fans of each school sat in those stands and the roar of their cheers made Hermione look around. It was so loud.

"Blake," Hermione whispered, and she immediately felt a tightening about her throat. She smiled as she felt his coils. Fleur turned from the stands and blinked rapidly looking at Hermione's throat. Hermione lifted and eyebrow.

"Why is there a venomous snake around your throat?" Fleur asked.

"Can you go invisible?" Hermione asked looking at Fleur and Fleur opened her mouth to ask Hermione if she was insane and then the snake around her neck shimmered out. Fleur once more blinked rapidly.

"Would you like to share?" Fleur asked as she looked around and Hermione slipped her arm around her waist.

"I have insanely awesome friends," Hermione said with a smile then Hermione looked backward on the pretense of looking over their shoulder between them, "Give me time to explain later. He has become a wonderful friend, and speaking of wonderful friends," Hermione nodded, smiled and waved.

Luna and Harry edged to the front of the wall so they could see their champion. Hermione and Fleur turned and walked to the boy and girl.

"You look better Hermione," Hermione observed. Hermione shrugged and smiled.

"You will have to owl me when you can," said Luna as she looked about and then her eyes slammed into hers. It was encompassing, terrifying, and yet so free and loving. Hermione swallowed as she narrowed her eyes. Luna Lovegood was bloody powerful. "I care about you Hermione," then Luna looked to Fleur, "Very very much," Luna pulled back her aura and then looked around in the air as if she was tracking something. Hermione looked to Fleur. The Veela was clenching her jaw. Hermione waved to her friends and then her blood ran cold.

"Oy, I thought you were going to save me a seat to cheer on our favorite champion," Ron said to Harry as he slipped past the bodied to Harry. Harry watched Hermione's eyes narrow, her face turn pale, and then shift to red filled with rage.

"Good luck 'Mione," Ron said with a smile. Hermione clenched her jaw and turned from the group. The last thing she saw was his smile. It oozed knowing what he had done. She walked to her starting place and Fleur followed. Then heard her name called. Fleur watched her lover walk to her start point and look at the maze that loomed before them. She watched her breathe and get her wits about her once more.

"So that is her?" Gabrielle asked none to quietly in French.

"Oui," Fleur replied. She stared down her little sister and then they both laughed. Fleur walked to the wall and lifted her hands for the younger girl to take. It was the only way for the sisters to embrace. When they looked at the other it was as if a world of words passed before them and when Fleur let go, they both knew, the maze would change Fleur. Gabrielle nodded and blew her big sister a kiss. Fleur walked back to Hermione talking to… nothing.

"I know. I know what he did. Hell, he sat there as if challenging me to call him out on his deed," Hermione said and then flinched slightly, as if tapped on her chin, "I know. I will get it together. It was just a shock. Now I know. It wasn't some polyjuiced person impersonating Ron, or Ron being imperioused. It was the fucker all by himself. I guess part of me wanted it not to be him," Hermione took a sigh and Fleur watched as she looked on and watched the girl smile and move her head slightly, "Thanks, but your scales feel strange, comforting but strange. I was never a reptile girl. I guess I will change for you," Hermione said and then she chuckled. Then shut her eyes.

"Love," Fleur said softly as she slowly slipped her arms around Hermione's shoulders. She felt Hermione slip her arm about her waist and smiled, "Who were you talking to?" Fleur asked and then Hermione smiled cocked her head listening and then grinned.

"I can't tell you yet what his name is, but it was my friend," Hermione said as she tapped close to her neck. Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you sure he isn't dangerous?" Fleur asked and then felt a flick to her ear, and she looked around. Hermione snickered.

"'How dare you?' said my friend. My love you will find out soon who he is. I am sure he will let us know everything when the time has come," Hermione titled her head and nodded, "When this is over, he will inform me of everything," Hermione said and then Fleur nodded. Hermione then whispered, "You ok in there?" Hermione asked the arm pit of her robes. That is one reason why they kept standing like that. Hermione giggled when an imp tickled her underarms.

"One more bout of unity for the cameras?" came a voice that made Hermione clench her wand. She sighed as the champions came close and a group photo was taken. Rita Skeeter looked to Hermione and then looked to her quick quill notepad and then sighed. The quill simply looked rested, not at the ready.

"Miss Granger, for the press with your permission may I ask you a few questions?" Rita asked.

"I get to decide what is published or not," Hermione said, and Fleur and Rita looked at her like she grew a third eyeball. The woman licked her lips as if she was handed prime rib for dinner.

"I heard you have been attacked throughout the year, would you like to comment," Rita was smarter this time. She waited and left it up for Hermione.

"I have been, and I just wish to thank them," Fleur, Rita, the serpent about her neck, and the critter in her robes tensed, "If I had not been attacked, I would not have been able to make the most valued relationships I have in my life right now. Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Fleur Delacour have been pillars of solace in a dark time. I think it happened when Fleur found me bleeding in the halls. We struck up a fabulous friendship. We are after all here for the betterment of international wizarding relations," Hermione nodded to the quick quill notes, "It better be verbatim…. Beetle," Hermione gritted. Rita nodded.

"You are giving me gold right now Miss Granger," Rita smirked.

"There are also rumors you have apprenticed to become a Healer… is that true?" Rita asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Wondering where she when with this, "I assume if you win this, or even survive this a healer with experience in the Triwizard tournament will help greatly in practical assessment in your mentorship," Rita backtracked, and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey accepted my mentorship when Professor McGonagall took me to her for what seemed like an aptitude test," Hermione chuckled, "I never knew I was to be accepted on the spot just because I had already read up on some things. She has been a patient, yet a tough master in this apprenticeship," Hermione concluded and gave Rita a look. Then Rita grabbed her quick quill pad stilling it.

"Miss Granger I have to ask this question. It has been a brought to my attention Miss Delacour and you are … more than friends," Rita said.

"Give me a moment," Hermione said and then walked away narrowing her eyes at the woman before her as she watched her with every moment.

"We cannot out Narcissa," Hermione said and earned a tickle to her arm in affirmative, "but for you and me," Hermione said to Fleur, "We can tell the world and let the chips fall where they may," Fleur tensed and smiled and then Narcissa shuddered against her side. "My friend can Narcissa talk to me?" and then all of a sudden, the snake shifted down her shirt and wrapped around her waist and chest. Hermione shuddered, and then as he came into contact with Narcissa she smiled then laughed.

"You eat me I will hex you into oblivion," Narcissa voice came into her mind.

"Hello love," Hermione said and then the thoughts stopped.

"Tell her nothing. Even though we have our plans Fleur still must face the world. France is much more forgiving, but here we need to keep a low radar," Narcissa guided.

"Because we love each other?" Hermione asked baffled. Then there was a caress to her mind.

"No, Little Love, it would be because we are in love, she is a target. She can't be a target for later, to be used," Narcissa informed and Hermione nodded then looked at Fleur.

"She said not to tell the world not because we love each other, but because you are the only one of us after this to be in the world as we heal," Hermione reach out, and sighed, "We both could never rest knowing your safety would be at risk," Hermione said hoping Fleur understood, and then Fleur caressed her cheek.

"You lead and I shall follow," Fleur said. Hermione nodded.

"Rita," Hermione said, and the woman perked up, "I am sure you know I cannot answer that question but suffice it to say Fleur Delacour has become one of my best friends and confidants. If I were to have fallen head over heels in love with Miss Delacour, how could she love a gangly muggle born such as me?" Hermione said and then nodded to the quick quill pad.

"However, much I would never think of her in such a light she has become a part of my family, especially after saving my sister. I have nothing but respect, love, and loyalty to the English girl beside me," Fleur said taking the sting out of the comment and Hermione smiled.

"Perfect," Rita said and then looked to Hermione, "Want to read what will be written?" She asked sheepishly. She never asked that. Ever since that vow she felt confined.

"No, Rita, just don't slander me, my friends, or my future lovers. Rita, I will make you an ally, not an enemy," Hermione softened her eyes and Rita looked at her, then shook her head.

"I make a lot of money off of dirt Miss Granger, I am sure you know," Rita said, and Hermione nodded, "But you are a hot item, and if I can get direct quotes from the champion herself, and possibly any other announcement," Rita looked between the two, "I would be honored."

"I will have you be my personal press liaison if it helps keep me from being slandered in your column or in and other press if you can help it," Hermione smiled, and Rita nodded.

"Give me gold like this, I call it a deal," Rita said, and Hermione smiled and watched Rita walk away.

"How in the hell did you placate that woman?" Narcissa asked astonished.

"I made her vow she never slander me, or my friends, or lovers I will take her and eviscerate her," Hermione said and closed her eyes as Narcissa chuckled against her mind. A bell rang. The trial was about to start. Fleur looked to Hermione and pressed their foreheads together. She kissed her cheeks right and left. Then parted from Hermione. Hermione stood by herself.

"_Narcissa,"_ Hermione said in her mind like she was talking to Blake.

"I am not comfortable with this trial," Hermione said as she felt her heartbeat elevate in nervous anticipation.

"I am not either, but I will be with you and Fleur. I will guide you to the other. Remember your training with me, and then if you reach the cup first…. I love you," Narcissa said and Hermione let her words slip over her. "Also… Little Witch… Blake will help you," Narcissa dropped. Hermione's eyes flew open.

"Blake is yours?" Hermione asked and then felt the snake shift about her waist, "Don't kill her Blake," She felt the snake stop.

"No little love, he is yours," Narcissa said and then there was a sigh.

"Yes well, Hermione, I planned to bond with you after all of this was done," the elf said in her mind.

"What does it take?" Hermione asked curious. She heard both Blake and Narcissa chuckle in her mind.

"Inquisitive as ever," Narcissa said lightly.

"Blood," replied the elf.

"Is that all you require? I will not make you my slave. I just know you are more adept at somethings than I am and…"

"Yes, blood, that is all. No incantations, nothing, just your blood to tie me to you. Narcissa and I went through a blood cleansing when we decided I was a better fit for you," Blake said.

"Do you want this?" Hermione asked in her own head.

"If it were any other witch or wizard, I would say no, but for you, and your respect, equality, and love, even for me, I would be honored to be your elf," Blake concluded.

"Alright, When I am revived, I would love to talk about this further with you," Hermione said and then she felt Blake smile. "Are we ready?" Hermione asked getting ready.

It didn't matter there was a pow from a wand that rang across the area. Hermione took one last look to Fleur and they both bolted into the maze.

_**The Maze**_

Hermione ran as fast as her feet could carry her and then she was at a loss 10 meters in the maze she turned around and looked to the crowed. She wasn't looking for him, but she found him. Professor Moody indicated left. She narrowed her eyes and relayed the information to Narcissa. She heard her witch sigh.

"Follow his directions. He wants you to get to the cup first," Narcissa sounded.

Then Hermione went in further. She looked around and then pulled up her shirt and a creature came out and fluttered to the ground. Narcissa shifted to human, reached around, planted a sound kiss on Hermione's lips, and then changed. She lifted her little body off the ground and looked out over head.

Hermione started going, no intersections or choices in sight. Hermione ran, or walked as fast as she could. Her adrenaline was in high gear, her wand in her hand, and her senses open. There was a snap beside and behind her as she walked and then she threw a look over her shoulder. The hedges were collapsing on each other! She would be trapped!

Hermione ran as if her life depended on it. She ran into something solid.

"Viktor, hello," she said and then noticed his milky eyes, she backed away and then cast the strongest protego she could ever manage. She lifted her wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avarda…."

His wand was spirited into her hand and she then threw it over the hedge. The imperioused Viktor rushed her using his brute strength.

"Incarcerous, Petrifacts totalus!" Hermione yelled and then Viktor laid before her in a heap. There was a rustle and then she lifted her wand and fired off a warning stupefy into the hedges to the side of the figure.

"It is me 'Ermione," Fleur said and then Hermione narrowed her eyes. Fleur Knew that gaze, "I love you, I have loved you for so long, you are my mate, and you have a mysterious creature around you that we can't learn their name of," Fleur watch as Hermione looked to Fleur and Fleur sighed, "Our first breakfast together you ate something called a rice cracker. You said it wasn't poisonous," Fleur smiled.

"Kiss me," Hermione said and then held her wand on Fleur. Once their lips connected all was lost, "Good, hi love. I am sorry," as Hermione nodded to the imperioused Viktor. Fleur looked down.

"I understand," then Fleur smiled, and they moved together. They weaved through the maze and encountered Devil's Snare, closing hedges, and then knocked out a spell throwing Cedrick. The boy was casting anything anywhere. They just, yeah, knocked him out. And then they came to a long stretch. They looked to the other. Hermione sighed. Her tongue stoked the capsule.

"Narcissa?" Fleur asked of the air and down fluttered their flying squirrel. She taught herself to fly by combining a levitation spell and propulsion spell. She hated simply gliding. She wanted to defy gravity. Then Narcissa landed before them.

"My loves," Narcissa lifted her hands, and placed a palm to each cheek first looking into Fleur. Then into Hermione's.

"Fleur get the chalice after Hermione collapses," Narcissa directed, then Narcissa looked to Hermione, "Make it look good my love. Come at we will all of your fury."

"I can't," Hermione said softly as she covered Narcissa hand at her cheek. Narcissa looked at the girl and then a mask of ice covered her face.

"Then you are weak and nothing. You are a mudblood and needs to be eradicated from the face of the wizarding world," Narcissa leaned to Hermione clenched her teeth and looked in her eyes, "I could never love another of lesser blood. Thank you for being my puppet."

Narcissa popped off.

Hermione let the words fall over her. The way she looked at her. Were they true? Her eyes shimmered.

"She didn't mean it," Fleur said reaching for Hermione but Hermione shrugged her off.

"We have a cup to get, and war to hopefully embrace, please love find shelter," Hermione said. Fleur kissed her one last time.

"Don't kill her," Fleur said as she saw the anger and betrayal in Hermione's eyes. Hermione only nodded then they dashed and once there to the podium they grasped their hands and then the other reached for the goblet.

They both felt the yank and pull. They landed on the ground and rolled behind something solid. There was a sensational laugh.

Hermione and Fleur let go as they hit the ground and Hermione immediately shot to her feet as hands grabbed her and held her wrists behind her back. She squirmed and fought and then heard a gasp in pain. Hermione's eyes shot to Fleur and she was held similarly but her shoulder looked dislocated.

"Stop," hissed a voice. Hermione looked to the man before her draped in black robes. He was grey pale, bald, and inhuman. He had slits for nostrils, and his eyes were as cold as death. Fleur squirmed in the man's grasp and Hermione's eyes flew to Fleur.

"Please, Miss Granger face me. So, I can either entice you to glory, or kill you," his voice sent chills running up and down her spine.

"No," Hermione said clearly and stopped struggling. She simply stood with this man holding her hands behind her back. "You can let me go. It would be stupid to fight," Hermione said as she looked around and counted 5 death eaters. Then her eyes fell on the most feared wizard in the world. He looked at her, expressionless and then he cackled and looked around and then looked back to Hermione.

"She is as fiery as you had reported," hissed the Dark Lord behind him, a man skittered forward. A man she never met before, but she saw the oversized clothes. Hermione took a deep breath. _Keep your breathing minimal, clear your head, take in your surroundings._

"Hello Professor Moody's imposter," Hermione said and then flinched as the man jetted to her his face inches from her own.

"You have caused me so much strife. You are too smart for your own good," he said and then back handed her.

"Stop, Barty, it isn't her fault her will to survive was more than your will to kill her," Voldemort said. The servant crouched and then backed away. Hermione was seeing stars and heard Fleur's voice. Pleading for Hermione.

"Beating me black in blue is some way to entice me to glory," Hermione said nonchalantly, and then this time Hermione felt a hex hit her ribs and she grunted and pitched forward, but those arms didn't let her go.

"I could always kill you, Mudblood, but for a simple girl to evade death, and capture when chased by death eaters, that is something to be deemed remarkable," Voldemort said and then nodded to the man behind her, and Hermione placed her hands on her knees trying to get air into her lungs even though it hurt like hell.

"Ah Narcissa, welcome," he said, and Hermione looked up. She saw her love, cold as an Antarctic wind.

"The tournament officials are frantic," Narcissa said.

"I would say so," Voldemort commented, and Hermione glared at the woman. Hermione stood up, then looked to Fleur. The cup was 20 feet to her right, Fleur was 10 feet to her left and Narcissa stood behind Lizard Face.

"So, entice me. Aside from not dying during this oncoming war, what could you possibly give me to follow you?" Hermione asked and then Voldemort looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Your life isn't enough?" Voldemort asked.

"Not when I would be your slave, and disposable at any moment," Hermione said and then looked to Narcissa, Fleur, then the death eaters. Why haven't they taken their wands and what the hell was she doing talking to this man the way she was? Is she insane?

"I see, you think I would throw you away when I tire of you, or you finally prove to be inconsequential?" Voldemort asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Everyone else seemed to have thrown me away," Hermione looked behind Voldemort into Narcissa's eyes, "Why not a Dark Lord hell bent on world domination?" Hermione asked. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer. What the hell was she doing having a conversation with the Dark Lord?

"You are extraordinary girl," the Dark Lord looked at her. Really looked at her.

"I'll join you, if you let her go, unscathed, and safe," Hermione said looking the wizard straight into his beady eyes.

"No, Hermione!" Fleur yelled and then Hermione looked to the young woman with a small smile.

"I am sorry love," Hermione said and then Voldemort smiled as she looked to him.

"Splendid, Narcissa take her, and wipe her memory," Voldemort said and then smile evilly to Hermione. Narcissa looked cold and controlled.

"Please heal her, for I fear I will not be able to, that is my last request," Hermione said to Voldemort. He nodded his head to Narcissa and then Narcissa walked to Fleur and then looked once more to Hermione.

"I would rather be eradicated proving I love you and could never harm you than live with your words on my heart," Hermione whispered. Narcissa slowly stooped to pick up the injured Fleur. Fleur croaked out as Narcissa grabbed Fleur and pulled her forward. Narcissa never looked at her as Fleur struggled to reach for Hermione. Narcissa cast a petrificus totalus, placed her hand around Fleur's bicep and then nodded to her Dark Lord. Hermione let go of a deep breath as she heard that pop. She felt the squirm and slither under her robes. It was subtle, and freakishly odd, but she knew what Blake was doing.

"_You are phenomenally stupid Hermione_," Blake said into her mind.

"_Yes, well it looked like the odd were not in our favor, and our plan was flawed anyways. We could never know who would be here, and immediately grabbed upon delivery. Your job now is to make sure I make it back to the castle. Ok_?" Hermione mentally projected the elf.

"_I will do what I can, but I will protect you Hermione Granger_," he vowed and she let her self-smile.

Hermione looked to Voldemort, and then tilted her head. Hermione chanced a glance behind her, it was Lucius Malfoy that held her before. She sighed and then looked back to Voldemort.

"Is it customary not to take prisoners wands away?" she asked. Voldemort looked at her and then she held up her hand, wand held loosely in her fingers.

"Yes well, good help and all," Voldemort said, and Hermione blinked. Was that a joke?

She cast a bombarda at the Dark Lord, elbowed the Lucius behind her, and then sprang to her right behind a headstone.

"Avarda Kadavra!"

Hermione blinked as she watched Lucius Malfoy crumple to the ground where she once stood. She tried not to panic, but the death of her lover's ex-husband made the sensation of deep seeded fear crawl up from the pit of her stomach and settle in her chest.

"_Focus, and calm yourself_," Blake said in her mind and his tail hit her cheek.

She looked around as she heard death eaters come at her. She poked her head out. She cast rapid fire incarnatus to the death eaters. 3 out of the 4 went down, Hermione smiled. Then she rolled to another head stone closer to the cup. She took a cutting hex to the thigh and grit her teeth. She looked once more, and the Dark Lord and his followers shot hexes at her. Then her head stone exploded behind her. Hermione inwardly smirked as this was like the snowball fight Ginny, Ron, Harry, and herself had fun with. But in that explosion, she scrambled, pain a forgotten thing as adrenaline overpowered her and she moved casting hexes as she went not caring if they landed. She looked once more. Where did one of the goons go? She heard a whistle and Hermione cursed. She sighed and looked as if she was letting her wand down, but with all her might pushed him back with wandless magic. He rolled and then crouched. She could not get her protego up fast enough.

Another cutting curse hit her, but this time it was deep, and across her gut. She lay there bleeding, panting and in massive amounts of pain as the Dark Lord hovered over her.

"I may die, but you will join me. Want to play poker in hell?" she teased, and he lifted his wand.

"Crucio," he muttered. She couldn't think, she couldn't regulate her breathing, all she wanted was the damned cup. One ditch effort she reached out but it would not come to her. She heard a snap of tiny fingers and the cup flew to her reaching hand. Just as Voldemort cast his killing curse, she landed on the pitch at the beginning of the maze with the cup in her hands. She bit into her capsule. Then her world went dark, and painless.

Dead.


	26. Poppy

**Hey Everyone... **

**I was waiting patiently for midnight to roll around. I have something to do for work, and I want to get it over an down with instead of having to worry about and then try to sleep. **

**I could have ended this story on this chapter. Maybe I should have. Maybe All I need is an epilogue. Ill think about it.**

**Dont kill me, or maim me. This is what happens when things just feel right.**

**Enjoy,**  
**snow**

* * *

**Poppy ~ Eternal Sleep, Oblivion**

"_I would rather be eradicated proving I love you and could never harm you than live with your words on my heart," Hermione whispered._

_._

_._

_._

"No!" Fleur screamed as Narcissa dropped her lover on the pitch. Narcissa was there with the girl. She clutched her to her chest.

"How did you get her back?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't like the set up and followed Miss Granger into the maze. They didn't know they were being followed by me, and I reached out for the girl as they reached the cup at the same time," Narcissa cradled a screaming Fleur in her arms.

"I have to get her to the infirmary," Narcissa said as she thought about their plan, the plan that Hermione destroyed. Damn girl!

"Where is Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked and Narcissa went pale, and Fleur cried as she clutched to Narcissa.

"I could only reach Miss Delacour as she fought," Narcissa swallowed. "The Dark Lord," She whispered, and Dumbledore pulled back.

"She was fighting him?" he whispered and looked around frantically. Fleur was trying to scrabble out of Narcissa's arms. Saying over and over, accusing Narcissa in her arms in a crazed repetition.

You left her. You left her. You left her.

Narcissa's heart shattered every single time she heard her little lover say those words, speak them like a crazed mantra. Narcissa pulled Fleur tightly into her arms as she tried to soothe her and then looked to Dumbledore and he nodded his permission to take her to the infirmary. Narcissa popped herself and Fleur to Poppy. The medi-witch looked around.

"Where is she?" Poppy asked as she looked at Narcissa.

Narcissa placed Fleur on the bed and Poppy listened to the girl. Over and over… you left her. Poppy pushed a pendent on her robes. McGonagall popped to the infirmary. Poppy watched as Narcissa took care of Fleur. Her face was a sheet of marble. No expression, not even the look in her eyes spoke of what had happened. Narcissa forced her to drink a calming drought. After Fleur fought against her Fleur's adrenaline flowed from her body. Narcissa could finally work on her shoulder.

"Episkey," Narcissa whispered and waved her wand then Fleur groaned as her shoulder popped back into her joint.

Fleur watched Narcissa. She never looked at Fleur. She never lifted her eyes. She worked on her diligently as if she was fulfilling Voldemort's order to heal her. She worked with cold, clinical precision. Narcissa ran a diagnostic and then accioed a pain potion and essence of murlap.

"You killed her," Fleur said as she watched Narcissa. Nothing, not even a flinch, not even a shift in her gaze.

"If you didn't say what you did, she would not have sacrificed herself for us. You killed her," Fleur said in a monotone. She wanted to see something, she wanted to know her lover cared, gave a shit they just lost half of their heart.

"I want to go back," Fleur said as she began to get up, "Take me back," She gritted as a small spike of pain jerked in her shoulder. Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder, the one that was injured and forced Fleur back onto the bed.

"She doesn't deserve to die alone!" Fleur yelled at her then her eyes over flowed, "Please send me back, take me to her, please," Fleur said weakly with eyes welling with tears knowing full well Narcissa gave her a tranquilizer of some sort.

"Look at me!" Fleur cried out, and finally Narcissa met Fleur's gaze. Narcissa jerked her eyes from Fleur's. Too much, too soon. She lost her heart as Fleur looked into her eyes full of blame. The woman on that bed ripped her still beating organ from her chest with that look. Then she crushed it with the force of a giant when she looked into Narcissa's eyes with tortured agony. Her chest seized and then she clenched her jaw as a stabbing ache ripped through her veins.

Narcissa stood, looked to Poppy and McGonagall. The healer was stricken as if the life had been sucked from her, and Minerva had her arms around her comforting the woman. Narcissa popped back to the pitch to see to the other champions. It was frantic. Screaming came from the stands as a body lay there motionless. Narcissa ran to Hermione.

No. No. No.

Her hands shook as she ran a diagnostic and her heart fell. She was gone. She was really gone. No. She reached down to the girl and slowly pulled her to her body. She held the girl in her arms.

"You feel for her," Narcissa heard the voice behind her and placed Hermione on the ground. The Polyjuiced Moody stood behind her with his wand in his hand.

"Alastor, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"He isn't Auror Moody," Narcissa gritted and then Moody silent cast rapid fire spells toward Narcissa. She blocked with all she had. She would kill him, take the air from his lungs, and halt the beating of his blackened heart.

"What?" Dumbledore asked as he pointed his wand at his old friend after he cast shield charms around the stands protecting the onlookers who were stupid enough to stay. Then Dumbledore saw the twitch, and the animal-like lick of his lips.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked taking Moody's gaze from Narcissa and then the man smiled. No one saw the blade as if it were teleported through space as it hit its mark.

Narcissa cast her cutting curse, and the impostors arm fell to the ground, but not before a blade sank into her chest. Narcissa let a tear fall from her eye as she lifted her hand to the knife protruding from her chest. She didn't realize her shield dwindled to nothing as she shoved her magic into her spells, not giving a damn how the outcome ended as long as he was dead. She slowly slipped to the ground as the world around her zeroed in like tunnel vision. She eased further down to the ground to lay before Hermione and then reached out for her to place her hand to Hermione's cheek.

She heard a pop, then another as the arena broke out into even more chaos. Narcissa only watched Hermione's face. Her hand on her little witch's cheek. Her thumb caressed her swollen and darkening cheekbone. She couldn't move, she didn't have the will or the energy to fight as Hermione was pulled from the ground and popped away. Narcissa closed her eyes as she was taken away.

"She has lost a lot of blood."

"Well fix it, please I can't lose her."

"Let me work Miss Delacour," Narcissa knew that snarl. She opened her eyes and Fleur was there. She reached up to the girl's cheek with a weak hand.

"Don't leave me, please. I love you please," Fleur begged of Narcissa. Narcissa tried to shake her head but only moved mere millimetres.

"Herm…" Narcissa croaked out asking about the girl. Fleur's tears fell over her eyes and then Narcissa closed her own. Then Fleur shook her hand. She opened her eyes once more.

"Live," Narcissa rasped. A wail, then the cries of the anguished and then…. black.

**July 24****th**

It was one full month since her world stopped making sense to her. She went back to France with no idea how she was still standing. Her lovers, they were gone. She went catatonic for three days. Shock, Poppy said but Fleur knew it was her heart. It was broken it was only beating because of her lovers last words… live.

When Fleur finally moved to put her feet on the infirmary stone floors it was Poppy that walked Fleur to the Carriage. Her soul was ripped from her body, just as Fleur's had been, and Fleur had to wonder at the depth of her relationship to Hermione.

"She sacrificed herself for us."

If was the first thing Fleur said in days and then she looked to the healer and watched as she swallowed, and tears slipped down her cheeks. Poppy nodded.

"I will tell you, and not any other. Minerva and I were going to tell Hermione of where she came from," Poppy confessed then looked to Black Lake, "She is my Granddaughter. There was an accident. I lost my husband, and son. Daniel was found, by a fluke, as Hermione got her Hogwarts letter. It was by the grace of the gods that Hermione has magic, let alone such powerful magic seeing as Daniel was a squib," Poppy whipped her eyes, "We were going to tell her as soon as this was over with," Poppy swallowed and looked to Fleur.

"I can believe that she sacrificed herself for she is a McGonagall. My husband was Minerva's brother," Poppy found that as soon as she started, she found she could not stop. Fleur reached out to Poppy and pulled her into a hug.

"I would have loved calling you family," Fleur whispered, and Poppy clutched her tighter.

"Me too Little Veela, me too," Poppy broke from the embrace but couldn't look at Fleur, "Write me girl, I will always reply," Poppy extended that branch of family, "She may not be here with us, but that does not mean your bond was any less than what it was," Poppy nodded to Fleur. Fleur nodded and then the healer turned and walked from the carriage.

For one full month she wrote to Hermione's grandmother. For one full month she walked the halls of her home as her mother doted upon her or grew so frantic with worry she called for drastic measures. Apolline sent her to be with her grandmother as soon as she walked through the gates of the Delacour ancestral estate. Fleur had no will to fight. She spent time grieving, connecting with her Veela. She found the Veela in her was even more broken than she was.

Her grandmother told Fleur that she had the will of iron to be standing before her after losing her two mates. Fleur only nodded. Her grandmother sent her back to Apolline stating that there is nothing that can be done.

Letters from Harry and Luna made her smile from time to time. She even received one from Draco that stated he had never seen his mother so undeniably happy in his life and if she needed, he would be honored to develop a correspondence. That letter hurt the most. Letters from Minerva McGonagall revealed a lot just as Poppy's letters did. They were a constant infusion of positivity and love into her grey world. She would get letters from Andromeda from time to time, but they were inquiring. She would always respond with the generic line placating her friends and family. She invited her to tea, but she denied her, saying she would rather stay in France.

Andromeda was never going to give up on the Veela, stating she was technically a sister-in-law and she was there for her. She understood losing a spouse. Fleur finally said yes to the woman when she told her that Minerva, and Poppy would make the trip to France for tea. Fleur sighed. All of these people cared, wanted to show her they loved her, supported her.

It was July 24th when she took the provided portkey and activated it. The nauseating sensation of being thrown about time and space hit her hard. She knew she was weak, and looked like hell, but she tried for these wonderful people. She landed on the grass before a mansion. She looked about, and saw a perfectly manicured lawn, a road of gravel for carriages to drop off guests. Fleur held her wand. Ever since the tournament she was in a constant state of vigilance. The door opened.

Andromeda smiled and walked to Fleur in a pair of white capris, and a pale green blouse, barefoot and beautiful. Minerva followed with her regular emerald robes, and Poppy walked with her hand in Minerva's as she walked to her in a casual sundress. They looked to her. Fleur swallowed as she walked toward these beautiful souls. They approached her slowly as they came to a group hug not wanting to startle her. They embraced her. Held her rocked her, loved her. They finally broke from one another. Looking into the other's eyes connections solidified. Andromeda reached out and cupped her chin.

"You look tired, sweet one," Andromeda's eyes softened, and Fleur's eyes filled with tears. Andromeda pulled her to her, and Fleur buried her face into her neck.

"You, for a moment, it was in your eyes, you reminded me of Narcissa," Fleur whispered against Andromeda's neck. Andromeda clutched her tightly.

"It would be delightful if you can unhand our mate."

Fleur tensed, she froze and stopped breathing.

"No," Fleur gasped, "I can't take this anymore. I must be hearing things," Fleur whispered.

"Maybe our mate prefers my sister more than us."

Fleur's head snapped up. Andromeda winced at the popping of Fleur's neck at the action. Andromeda opened her arms and moved from Fleur's embrace, but Fleur never took her hand from Andromeda's arm. Fleur looked forward toward the door eyes wide, mouth wobbling, chest clenching. Hermione stood with her hand in Narcissa's. They looked worn, tired, but undeniably alive.


	27. The Manor of Instant Confusion

**Hello Readers,**

**(I say as I look out from cover and find no one with a banana creme pie. I dust off my shirt and shorts, ahem…)**

**Thank you for sticking with me (lifts shield and looks around) Alright. Thank you for sticking around. You are the most amazing people on the planet. I know the story has been hard, gut wrenching, and hair pulling, but now the triad is sort of on the same page, there is nothing to stop them… except themselves.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy,**  
**Snow**

**PS: We are out of the Flower naming chapters. I will name them as I feel them. ~ Enjoy…Snow**

* * *

**The Manor of Instant Confusion**

"When?" Fleur asked, but Hermione and Narcissa smiled. Seeing them smile it was all she could ask, all she for push out past her lips as she felt her heard pound hard, and strong. Hermione smiled tiredly but full of warmth and love.

"A week ago, for me," Hermione said as if she understood the one word question, and then shook Narcissa's hand, "A few days for Narcissa," Hermione spoke for them. Fleur walked and then her legs wobbled like she was hit with a jelly legs jinx.

"Easy love," Andromeda said as she guided Fleur toward the pair.

Fleur finally got her legs under her and her feet carried her to Hermione and Narcissa. They slowly walked to her stiffly, and riddled with pain, but alive. They were before each other and Fleur reached out and placed a hand on Hermione's left cheek and her palm to Narcissa's right cheek and pulled them both to her. Hermione and Narcissa each kissed one side of Fleur's lips, and then Hermione slipped her arms around Fleur's waist, Narcissa cuddled them to her.

"I am so sorry I thought you were dead. I should have known," Fleur gushed with tears running down her face. Narcissa conjured handkerchiefs for the three of them.

"Sweet Love," Narcissa looked down to Hermione and she nodded, "We did die," Narcissa watched as Fleur's brow furrowed, "There was just enough given us to fight. And fight we did," Narcissa said as she leaned forward to kiss her lips. Fleur sighed into the action.

"Why, how?" Fleur asked and Hermione kissed her, and Fleur hummed against her lips.

"We are here all because of you, my love. We love you so irrationally, illogically, and completely, we held on. You held on for us, and too us. That is all the healers could say," Hermione ran a thumb over Fleur's lips, and then looked to Narcissa, "We had a will of iron, and reason for living," Hermione said softly.

Hermione and Narcissa took one of Fleur's hands each took her lover into the house. The women behind them followed. It would be a time of reconnections, truths revealed, and lives that could begin. All because they could never be a part of the other.

Narcissa slowly led them to a parlor with windows that made the room warm and rich with light. Narcissa slowly sat down and closed her eyes as Hermione curled up into her lap as she stretched out on one third of the sofa and Fleur sat on the other side of Narcissa. Fleur watched her lovers. They didn't look only tired they looked haunted. Fleur reached out to Narcissa and shifted on the sofa and pulled Narcissa gently to her own chest. Narcissa smiled and let herself settle against Fleur as Fleur's arms went around her blonde lover. Hermione reached up and grasped one of Fleur's hands near her head. Fleur had no idea this was the way her day would have ended, or turned, but she was forever grateful. Minerva, Poppy and Andromeda found seating that faced their girls.

"You look so tired," Fleur whispered but Hermione tensed, as Narcissa placed a gentle hand on Hermione's head, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What happened?" Fleur asked softly as she kissed the back of Narcissa's head. And then leaned into the woman's neck with her cheek. Narcissa only took a breath and then it caught. And she shifted slightly. Hermione wrapped her arm around Narcissa's waist as she shifted toward the back of the sofa and then buried her face into her stomach. Fleur closed her eyes slightly, and kissed Narcissa's neck.

She remembered that blade protruding from her chest. She remembered her torso covered with blood, and the pale pallor of her lips and cheeks as Narcissa took Fleur's hand and begged for her to live. Fleur let a tear slip and Narcissa's hand came to the back of Fleur head slowly as she turned and gently took Fleur's lips. It was as if Hermione felt the bond between the two and squeezed Fleur's hand.

Narcissa's lips disconnected from Fleur's but the woman's eyes remained closed as she leaned into Fleur still stroking her Hermione's hair. Narcissa's forehead leaned into Fleur's and then she tilted her head back onto Fleur's shoulder, air shuddered past her lips as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Poppy took the best possible care of her, but it was Minerva that called me, and when I arrived, I followed our directions to the letter. I was not planning on having to do surgery," Andromeda said softly. She remembered seeing a catatonic Fleur as Narcissa was pulled from her, as Hermione was delivered to her… dead.

"But they died, how did they come back?" Fleur asked as she looked to Andromeda.

"I lingered," Hermione said softly then she nuzzled Narcissa's stomach, "Blake," she said and then the little elf Fleur saw around Hermione's hallway popped into the sitting room. His ears were bent at the tip, but his posture was proud. "Tell her," Hermione said, it almost seemed like and order and Blake's ears fell slightly and then lifted as he looked Fleur straight into her eyes.

"I saved them," he said, and then he lifted his hand. Two little jars appeared in his palm, "Do you know what these are?" he asked and then Fleur shook her head. Blake strode to the table before everyone and placed the two nondescript jars onto the table.

"They are soul gathering jars," Blake said softly, but the edge remained in his voice, "She gave me the job of getting her back to the castle. I promised her I would protect her. Before the Dark Lord almost hit her with the killing curse I took as much of her soul into the jar as I could, just in case. When Hermione used her last bit of magic to reach for the cup, I helped her retrieve it. She actually got us back to Hogwarts. I did not, I only got her the cup," Blake stood back and looked to Hermione as she looked away from the little elf, and Fleur noticed how her indifference pained him.

"When we landed, I found Mistress Narcissa there ready to fight for her, for the love she had for both of you. The soul I placed in the jar was the last bit Hermione had left. She died, Narcissa held her dead lover in her arms and faced a maniac like a proud warrior," Blake said and sounded awed by Narcissa's heart, "I took another jar, and did the same for Narcissa as I saw the blade. I could not stop it. It was propelled by magic. But I could help save a piece of her soul," Blake stopped and then sighed, "I was there when you wailed like your soul died with them," Blake walked to Fleur and then held out his hand. In his palm was a shard of a slightly orange piece of quartz on a leather rope. Fleur looked to the little elf.

"What is this and why do you want to give it to me?" Fleur asked and Narcissa smirked and Hermione chuckled.

"Smart one we are bonded to my love," Hermione said as she kissed Narcissa's stomach. Fleur looked on with affection and a little bit of confusion. They were not bonded. How could they be?

"This is a crystal, citrine," Blake said as he held out his hand to her with the gem in his hand. Fleur looked at him then nodded to the jars on the table.

"I can see that your actions had harmed my loves, even though they were in their best interest, but I want more information before I trust a person whose name I just learned," Fleur said and Blake placed the gem on the table and stepped back.

"May I ask a question Mistress Fleur?" Blake asked and Fleur narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. He held up a hand, "On problem at a time please, Mistress," Blake requested, and Fleur nodded. It was a good plan. She didn't have chance at multitasking.

"Have you had nightmares in your month apart from her lovers?" Blake asked and all three of the women looked at him intently. Apparently, this was first hearing it from the little man. Fleur blinked at him. In the past month her entire life was ripped from her. That should be nightmare enough. Then… She blinked.  
"No, I had no dreams at all," Fleur confessed and then the air in the room changed as Hermione sat up and looked to Narcissa as Narcissa closed her eyes. Hermione walked from the room. Fleur's eyes looked panicked.

"Where is she going?" Fleur asked frantic, but Narcissa held her arms around her, grounded her.

"She is getting a salve and a potion for Narcissa," Fleur looked over to Andromeda as she spoke and then Poppy smiled as Hermione came back immediately. Hermione sat in front of Narcissa.

"She was stabbed in the heart, Love," Hermione said softly, and Fleur's breath cracked past her lips. Hermione pressed a potion into Narcissa's hand, and Narcissa looked onto Hermione's eyes with the love of ages. Not the newfound love of frantic wonderment. Fleur felt left out, as if they began the adventure she wanted to take with her lovers.

Narcissa took the potion and then shifted in her placement and looked to Hermione. Fleur watched as if an entire conversation happened between the two, and then Hermione tilted her head and gave Narcissa the small jar, took the potion vial, placed it on a table, and then walked to Poppy and Minerva. Minerva smiled at her student, and the two women stood as Minerva slammed two pieces of furniture together and made a three seated chair. Hermione, small as she was, draped herself over Poppy's legs, but Minerva's hand caressed her brown locks as Poppy smiled as if the sun simply sat in her lap as she rubbed circles in Hermione's back.

Fleur was brought back to Narcissa as Narcissa gave Fleur the jar. Narcissa unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall around her waist bra less. Fleur swallowed. Narcissa lifted a hand.

"Every woman here has seen me in some state of undress, it is essentially your turn, but more importantly, I trust you to help me heal," Narcissa whispered and Fleur and Narcissa leaned forward and then let their lips meet. They knew every woman watched. It was strange to be on display, but it was a caress of magic from across the space that made the two women pause and look. Hermione smiled at her lovers, but they felt her, and they felt that she wanted them.

Fleur was at such a disadvantage as she took from the jar and Narcissa smiled.

"A little goes along way, Little Love," Narcissa smiled and Fleur ran her fingers along the rim of the jar and brought about a quarter of the initial blob of salve. Fleur looked down at the scar before her. It would never cure. It would never heal. The impact would was purple and red, and the veins about the wound stretched out.

"It looks like Hermione's dragon spike injury," Fleur said as she looked at the wound closely and then fell into analyzing the wound.

"We will heal her later my love," Hermione said and Fleur smiled and nodded looking up into Narcissa's eyes.

"It is worth a shot," Narcissa said as Fleur took painstaking gentle strokes and caressed over her wound, "Nothing else had worked between Hermione and I," Narcissa said and then Fleur tensed and sat up. She looked between Hermione and Narcissa. Their bond was almost complete, and it was as if they could feel the other, read the other. Hell, it was as if they could read the others mind and know the others wants and emotions. They… They…

"You..." Fleur said slipped from Narcissa but clenched her jaw and looked away, "I am glad you could partially heal the other," Fleur said diplomatically. Narcissa reached up and Fleur let herself be dragged into those eyes.

"We didn't take from the other, we didn't make love, oh sweet Fleur," Narcissa brushed her index finger over Fleur's nose playfully, "We could not for you were not here. We needed you, wanted you, and could never live a moment with out you. These wonderful women before you pushed for a meeting, but you never let them have your attendance," Narcissa smiled softly as Fleur let it dawn on her.

"They knew you were alive," Fleur said.

"In a coma," Poppy interjected. Fleur smiled lightly and then she shook her head. She was an idiot. Narcissa reached up.

"You are here now," Narcissa said and Fleur wondered if she could read her thoughts.

"I am not leaving either of you, never again," Fleur said as she stood and placed the jar on the table and then Narcissa looked over to Hermione and Fleur looked between the two.

"STOP THAT!" Fleur caved and then took a breath. When she was calmed-ish she opened her eyes and Hermione and Narcissa looked to Fleur but looked to the side of her, as if they both tried not to look to the other. Fleur inwardly groaned as she slumped on the sofa next to Narcissa. Narcissa placed a hand on Fleur's thigh.

"We can't, my love," Narcissa said, and then Fleur looked to Hermione and was on her back eyes closed letting Poppy now run her fingers through her hair. Fleur watching. It was the most relaxed yet unrelaxed she had ever seen Hermione. She looked back to Narcissa. Everyone has changed!

"What happened?' Fleur asked as her voice cracked wanting to know the whole story. Narcissa kissed Fleur and Fleur looked over to Hermione. She smiled as if the kiss was upon her very own lips. Fleur looked to Narcissa asking.

"Take the stone," Narcissa said flatly and then Fleur tensed.

"Why?" Fleur said and then Narcissa placed another palm on Fleur's cheek, and then looked into her eyes, she tilted forward, but she winced. Fleur held her shoulders. Narcissa smiled as she eased forward slower.

"Think about it," Narcissa said as she watched Fleur and then finally looked over to Hermione and then Hermione smiled. The damn little witch was always more In tune to the two of them and Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"Hermione," Fleur addressed the younger witch and the girl hummed, "Would you trust this elf with your every life?"

"Yes," Hermione answered quickly.

"Would you trust him with our lives?" she asked.

"Yes," and Hermione just as quickly answered but in a much more softly subdued tone as Hermione's voice filled the air.

"He is mine. But it is more than that," Fleur looked over and saw that Hermione looked to Blake and let her hand reach into the space between them. He reached out and took her hand, "I am his as well. I will be his mistress, and therefore by proxy so are you and Narcissa, but I am his. I am His mistress, his friend, and ally," Hermione said and saw the words wash over Blake, "No matter how it hurts, he does everything for the betterment of our house," Hermione said and then Fleur's ears peaked again.

"House? Who's house?" Fleur asked. Then Hermione smiled.

"You need the full story but suffice it to say Grandma and Granny have given me their letters from you. They shared your thoughts," Hermione indicated to Minerva and Poppy. They wore smiles of near absolute happiness. Then Hermione looked to Narcissa and Fleur.

"The House of Delacour-McGonagall-Black," Hermione said and then Fleur blinked so rapidly she thought she had something in her eye.

Fleur breathed in deeply. She looked at Hermione then to Narcissa and then her hand stretched out to her lover as her fingers worked the buttons of her shirt and preserved her modesty. Holy hell listen to her, she sounded like and English woman. Fleur closed her eyes and her breathing became shallow her.

"Narcissa get her," Hermione said and then hands touched her face, and then another set of hands touched her chest and then the back of her head.

"We have you sweetheart," Hermione said as soothingly as possible as Fleur felt her body ease down uncontrollably. She tried to open her eyes and look at her lovers, but they would not cooperate. She panicked and then Narcissa and Hermione hovered over her, curled into her, and let Fleur take what strength they had.

When Fleur woke, she woke to a string in her hand. She looked at it as she lay back in a canopy bed. It was the gem Blake gave her. She refused to touch it. She didn't want the nightmares. She felt a twitch and looked to her right and there where two bodies curled into the other, fighting memories, fighting nightmares, and Fleur gritted her teeth. She put the stone aside. She would wrap her love around her women, around her loves. Soon, she would know them as they knew each other.


	28. Getting There

**Hey Everyone,**

**I had to re-work the chapter. The powers that be asked, and I felt weird about it anyways, so yup, keeping everyone with metaphoric blue balls. Hope this is a decent re-write for ya'll.**

**Thanks for your support,**  
**Snow**

* * *

**Getting There**

"What do wish for in the future my love?" it was a whispered question from one half of her heart.

"You ask me this every morning since we woke up," Hermione said softly with a smile.

"Yes, but I never tire of hearing it," Narcissa said as she kissed Hermione's temple. Hermione smiled.

Fleur opened her eyes and saw Hermione curled into Narcissa with the woman's arms around her. Fleur watched them. She saw how far they had come in the month they were apart and part of her heart panged. She wished she could be apart of it. Then her hand was clutched. Hermione held her hand as she slept. Hermione never seemed to let her go. Fleur scooched closer to the women and saw twin smiles stretch over their lips.

"You know already," Hermione said smiling.

"But I don't," Fleur said voice horse from sleep. Narcissa lifted her arm and let both of her lovers cuddle onto her. Both very careful of her wound, but Narcissa nodded as Fleur asked quietly if this was alright and Hermione never moved. It seemed as if Hermione was saving a place for Fleur to come back to.

"I wish for when this is all over, we could buy a place here in France, in the country. Lush green fields, possibly surrounded by high hills or mountains, and have a bee farm. Grow local honey and sell it. Make them artesian, with cinnamon and orange, lemon or lavender. I wish for a small home, but open and spacious. I don't need a mansion, or manor, as long as I have you both," Hermione said and Fleur clutched her hand and Narcissa squeezed her.

"I wish for children to run the halls of our home, dogs and cats running about living in harmony, loving and sharing the same space," Hermione swallowed, "I wish to survive the war," Hermione said and then moved her head. Fleur watched the love in which Hermione kissed Narcissa's chin and then shifted and kissed both of Fleur's eye lids and then her lips.

"We missed you lover," Hermione whispered. Fleur smiled as she felt tears threatening to slip from her eyes.

"Please tell me how you both became so close. I feel like I am a third wheel on a never-ending date," Fleur confessed and Hermione pulled out of Narcissa's arms and sat up so the three of them could see each other.

"We died, but Blake stored part of our soul in his jars. Andy got us here and shoved so much of the antidote into Hermione that Andy almost gave up until Blake finally arrived. He said he was taking care of you," Narcissa said as she rolled onto Fleur reaching for the string and the gem. Fleur breath caught. She never had Narcissa like this, never in her arms available, and hers. Narcissa kissed her lips and both women breathed through their kiss, and felt their world tilt back on the right axis. Narcissa smiled and came back with the item. She placed it on the sheet that covered Fleur's chest.

"No one really talks of their experiences under the Living Death potion and Hermione knows why now," Narcissa looked to Hermione and Fleur followed her gaze to the woman on the bed. She looked like she aged a few years. She was still young but not the 16 she was before.

"You worse nightmares occur while you are under that potion," Hermione whispered looking at the designs on the comforter, "People killed before you. People you love and adore, and in a thousand different ways. You being killed in just as many if not more while your loved ones watched," Hermione's breath caught, "In the time it took to get to Andy I gave up. I was wounded so deeply, then the potion… it was too much. I couldn't watch you both die one more time so I let go. I couldn't be tortured as you watched one more time so I gave up," Hermione looked at both of her lovers.

"I am so sorry I gave up," Hermione said and Narcissa nodded and Fleur sat up against the same headboard with Narcissa. They both opened their arms for her and she gently crawled in to them. She lay chest down between them. On lee over Fleur's pinning her to the mattress, and her nose buried into Narcissa's side. Narcissa immediately looked to Fleur and began to stoke Hermione's back. Fleur took the cue and slowly drew circles over her lovers back as Narcissa stroked up and down the arm that she threw over Narcissa's lap. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, but it worked for them.

"When she woke up it wasn't some fantastic jerk it was a slow opening of the eyes and Poppy was there to welcome her back from the land of the dead first. Once she woke up it was like a chain of events. She got just a tad stronger and asked where I was and they told her I was in this room. In the middle of the night she hobbled into my room where she found me in a coma. She lay down next to me, talked to me, told me she loved me, she would do anything for me and you. I could hear every word in my coma. The next morning Andy found us curled around the other. She woke Hermione and as she woke our girl, I followed as they tried to make her go back to her room. Hermione gently walked back to this bed and lay with me. We simply looked to the other, thanking any deity that would listen," Narcissa leaned her head back and swallowed.

"I should not be here but she brought me back, you both brought me back," Narcissa exhaled, "Blake saved us, but you both had me tethered to this world. Hermione was furious for days. She never wanted Blake to play with our souls, but he recognized a bad situation. We have been waiting for you my love," Narcissa and Hermione cuddled them both from her awkward position.

"What do I have to do with any of this? What do I have to do with the bond you both seem to already have?" Fleur asked but tried not to sound like a child. Narcissa tilted Fleur's chin and she kissed Fleur's lips.

"Your stone has a piece of all our souls in it, and can only be activated by your touch and intention to heal," Narcissa said softly hoping to pull the sting out of the issue.

"If I take this stone in my hand and simply wish for you both, I could have us healed and whole, and we are one?' Fleur asked and Narcissa nodded.

"Another reason why Hermione is upset with Blake is that by doing this be bonded us. He merged our souls for our survival. The only reason why Hermione and I are so close is because we have been together just a little bit longer. Soon my love you will feel as we do, listen as we do, and know just like we do," Narcissa said.

"Or so that's the theory," Hermione muffled from Narcissa's side. Fleur took the string and Hermione turned her head and Fleur took a breath.

"Will I have nightmares?" she asked.

"You will see what we do. So basically, we are all apart of each other's dreams, and nightmares," Hermione looked to Narcissa and there was a nod.

"Narcissa and I have gained small abilities. I can feel people. Their intentions their worries. Basically, I'm an empath. Narcissa is a reader, almost enough to read one's mind but its more of an accurate intuit. We are both excited to see what your little ability in this would be," Hermione smiled. Fleur smiled. Hermione always knew how to talk to her, see her, and now she knew how and why. Empath, and a reader.

"I'll share everything with you both? Dreams, nightmares, thoughts and desires?" Fleur asked softly. Both Hermione and Narcissa nodded.

Fleur took a deep breath and closed her hand around the gem. She felt it warm slightly and opened her eyes. She watched as a soft mist flowed from the stone to each of them. Each of them took a gasp of air as the mist entered into their chest. Fleur watched as Hermione and Narcissa doubled over. They fell unconscious. Fleur stood up on wobbly legs and tried for the door but dropped.

"Blake!" Fleur yelled and the little elf popped to her immediately then looked around. He sighed as he helped Fleur stand up and get back to the bed.

"Thank you for doing this in bed," he said as he pooped around putting the three of them in the large bed. Fleur in the middle as Narcissa and Hermione curled in on her. She looked down as she felt her entire being come back to her. She felt amazing, yet weak.

"They had their souls yanked out and now put back in. Its hard for them. Their souls are also still returning to them from the vail," Blake said as he sat on the bed. Fleur glared at him.

"You tore their souls from us, how could you?" she gritted and then he shook his head, "What?"

"She asked the same exact thing," he said as he pointed to Hermione. Fleur looked down.

"Well she has a point," she said.

"She profusely thanked me," he pointed to Narcissa, "The bloody witch even hugged me," he said with a shudder. Fleur smirked, then looked at her lovers.

"Will they be alright?" she asked. He nodded his head.

"I am beyond apologetic for unintentionally bonding you," the elf said and Fleur watched him.

"Did you know that would happen?" she asked and his ears fell forward.

"No, but my mistress, or one I would choose to be my mistress, was dying. I could not let that happen for you, for her, or for myself. I am not a house elf, you know this, but any allegiance from an elf to a witch, wizard, or even a muggle requires faith and love in that bond. She gave it to me. She treated me as an equal. That was all I ever wanted in this life, and she gave it to me with nary a moment of really knowing of me," Blake slid from the bed to the floor, "I'll get Lady Andy. She is here for the moment."

Fleur looked down on her two loves. They fought so hard while she mopped around an estate and thought little of their deaths. She thought about her loss, her heart being ripped to shreds, not the deaths that caused it. She pulled them tightly to her. She vowed she would believe in them in the future. Andromeda came through the door and smiled lovingly at the sight.

"So, you decided to clench the gem?" she asked with a warm smile on her lips as she did her diagnostics. There was a frown here and there but she smiled softly back to Fleur. She hopped up on the end of the bed and lay across and leaned her head on her head.

"Now tell me everything," Andy said.

"I… uh, what do you mean?' Fleur said as she clutched her lovers tightly to her.

"I don't mean that," she said rolling her eyes, "How do you feel? Better, lighter, whole, still missing something, regrets or none at all? Ya know, everything, but for the moment lets keep it for your health. How are you feeling?" Andy asked as she grabbed Fleur's foot and wiggled it. Fleur chuckled and looked down.

"I feel like I am dreaming and I am waiting to wake up and find they are still gone," Fleur said honestly as she kissed one then the other on the head. Andy smiled and nodded.

"You are most definitely not dreaming. This is real. How do you feel now, your Veela?" Andy's question caught her off guard. She had to think and she closed her eyes. She saw her battered and beaten Veela hunched on a stump in a desecrated forest. But she looked around the familiar dead forest was beginning to bloom with buds, and green leaves.

"We are coming back, but I think it will take some time. We were both destroyed. We need to rebuild," Fleur looked down, and then looked at Andy, "But I think it might not take as long as we feared," Fleur let her thrall drift over her lovers, cover them in pleasant dreams. She looked up and Andromeda watched her. Her eyes were wide, her pupils blown. Fleur looked in to Andy's eyes.

"That was and interesting bit of healing magic little Veela," Andromeda said blushing and breathy as she sat up and closed her eyes. Fleur tilted her head. Then Andy opened her eyes.

"You can fight the thrall?" Fleur asked amused.

"Since that one woke up, she has been unintentionally throwing in around. It's like something unlocked in her. Don't get me wrong, Narcissa has always been able to entice and encourage people to do her bidding. We just never realized it was a very small watered down Veela thrall. Since she woke up, she is actually blonder, and more in tune to almost everything around her, especially you and Hermione. Even though you are not Veela bonded yet, you are all bonded by your love and Blake's protective fuck up," Andy explained.

"She is embracing her Veela?" Fleur asked and then smiled, "She has to go to my grandmother. She can help her," Fleur said and then something hit her, "Why did Hermione say she wanted to survive a war?"

Andromeda shifted and sighed.

"She needs to go back Fleur," Andy said softly. Fleur sighed and nodded.

"She needs to finish school," Fleur said.

"Fuck that, we are in France right now not more than 200 kilometers from Beauxbatons, she could go anywhere," Andy said and Fleur looked up, "She needs to go back for Harry. When she woke and told us of the people around him, the possible betrayal the boy might have around him, he needs protection, and Hermione vowed to go back for him. Hermione is honestly the best chance at a body guard the boy could have."

Fleur nodded and then thought.

"How long until school begins?" Fleur asked.

"About a month and a week, September 1st she has to be on the train, or so to speak," Andy supplied and then Fleur edged out from between the two women.

"We need to get cooking," Fleur said as she found her feet not fighting her this time. Andromeda narrowed her eyes at her and Fleur looked back. You are about to learn a Veela potion that only Poppy knows if she can remember it. I need," Fleur thought of the damage soulfully, emotionally, and physically, "20 big fat drops of mine Hermione's and Narcissa's Blood, and tears," Fleur said as she placed her hand on Andromeda's forearm.

"It's that potion isn't it?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, but slightly altered. We have to heal us all, and we have to up open Narcissa and put her potion in her wound and then make a paste to close up the wound again. How are Hermione's wounds? Cursed or anything of the sort?" Fleur asked as Andromeda led her to a large kitchen and sat her on a stool.

"Her wounds were deep, oh so deep but not cursed," Andromeda said as she brought Fleur some orange juice. Fleur nodded.

"Make it 25 fat drops of blood as many tears as we can cry and I have a feeling we can fill vials with what we have gone through," Fleur said and Andy nodded making notes.

"We will need murlap, not a lot, but quite a bit, water, blood, tears, powder for a paste…" Fleur was thinking as she was ticking off items and Andromeda was taking notes like a grocery list, "Ah-ha! Dreamless sleep, enough for about 30 drops," Fleur said and Andromeda gasped.

"If I heard correctly, we are all about to be tied to the other and their fore in each other's heads. We need to heal, not experience the others nightmares. Dreamless sleep it is. Also, something to numb out Narcissa. She seems to be resilient to potions," Fleur comments and Andromeda Nodded.

"We had to be. The House of Black was always targeted so our father made us immune to a lot of potions over the years by slipping it into our food and drink," Andromeda supplied, "How about a local anesthetic, like the muggles use. I can get myself some of those. I have a friend," Andromeda supplied and Fleur nodded.

"Excellent idea, let me know the cost and I will get it to you as soon as possible," Fleur said and then Andromeda paused.

"I thought I would take it from Cissa's account at Gringotts once they are alerted of her non-death. How are you able to afford this?" she asked and the Fleur sighed.

"Well... the Delacour's, we are the leading veela clan, and some of the most wealthiest people, not just witches but people in the nation. I think I can afford to get a small batch of professional grade lidocaine or something stronger for my lovers," Fleur said and Andromeda shut her mouth.

"You know muggle medicine? Of course, you know muggle medicine but lidocaine may not work. Because of the wound we may have to go for some morphine," Andromeda said and Fleur shook her head.

"Get the lidocaine and then the morphine for a drip. The morphine for later but not immediately because it flows through out her whole system might interfere with the potion. I want to keep it as localized as possible. So how about a potion to knock her out, keep her knocked out and the lidocaine, and then morphine IF we need it," Fleur said covering her bases, "I don't think we will but having it on had won't hurt especially where the wound is," Fleur offered and Andromeda nodded. She looked at her list.

"We can get everything except the muggle meds from Poppy. She would be happy to help," Andy said with a smile and then Fleur grinned.

"Tell the nurse to let go of the professor long enough to send me the supplies, it would be grateful," Fleur said cheekily and Andromeda left by Floo then burst back in.

"The muggle meds?"

"I'll pay you back," Fleur said and Andromeda was out the door. She owled her mother. She found her mates alive but she needed to send Andromeda Tonks 10,000 galleons for care and supplies. All was well for getting there. She knew her mother would do it. She would simply tell Andromeda to keep the remaining Galleons as a dowry for her lover.

Fleur gathered a very large bowl and went to her lovers. She looked at them tangled together and now she knew why and smiled.

"Bonjour," Fleur said lightly as she shook the bedspread. Hermione grumbled and cursed any person willing to wake her up and Fleur chuckled. That brought Hermine to her senses immediately. She looked up and found her lover and smiled.

"I thought you were a dream," Hermione said and Fleur shook her head.

"Non, amour, I am not a dream. I am here, flesh and blood and today, we will begin healing," Fleur said and Hermione smiled. She reached for Fleur and the witches met in the middle. Kissing had become a way of solidifying lives, reassuring they were the person they were bonded to, and in this case, to tell the other that they were alive. But Fleur had to break their kiss.

"Please little Lionne," Fleur said as she broke away.

"I am never going to get over seeing the sight of you two," came a voice from beside them. Narcissa sighed and smiled as if she were a cat with a bowl of crème. Fleur and Hermione looked to the other and both smiled lecherously and Narcissa's smile slipped but never fully fell.

Two bodies crawled up either side of Narcissa, and the witch was nothing more than sighs and moans. She loved these two witches and after what she went through, she would never love another two people in her entire life the way she loved Hermione and Fleur. She was always a dominant but with these two, the situation, she knew they could and would work her over like a dream. Narcissa lifted her hand and held Hermione's head to her throat, and the Fleur's head to her breast. It was divine. Narcissa kicked out and the bowl Fleur came with crashed to the floor and shattered but the three women were not deterred from the others quest to bring pleasure to the other.

"Fleur do you need… help? I guess not," Andromeda asked. Fleur giggled on Narcissa clothed nipple and Hermione laughed against Narcissa's throat as Narcissa's head landed hard against the head board.

"My sister knows I love her, but is it too soon to light her ass on fire for this?" Narcissa asked and then Fleur and Hermione settled into her. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her mates. She had not felt this good in years despite the wound in her chest.

"I love you," Fleur said to them both. After the past month she felt she needed to say it every moment she could. She thought she lost them, and she silent vowed she would tell them she loved them every moment she could.

"I love you too, my little Veela," Narcissa said and Hermione sighed.

"I feel good. I missed you both together so fiercely. I know this will sound impatient but when can we compete the Veela bond?" Hermione asked. Fleur swallowed, and looked from her delicious lovers, and went to the end of the bed after finding her wand and fixed the smashed bowl, and then accioed it to her. Narcissa and Hermione looked at Fleur.

"After we heal you both," Fleur said and Narcissa raised her eyebrow.

"Is it the same potion?" Narcissa asked and Fleur nodded.

"But we will all take it. There is something we all need to heal, whether it is emotional, physical, or soulful. However, Narcissa we will have to wait a little bit for you to complete yours," Fleur said as she reached for her wand and sliced her hand open. Hermione gasped as began counting.

"Why is that?" she asked put out.

"Your wound, we will have to treat it like Poppy and I did with Hermione. And because of where it is, there is a risk of more pain than normal," Fleur explained as she counted halfway through her blood donation, "Andy is getting lidocaine to numb the area," Fleur said. Narcissa thought. It would be a good idea, and Andy was almost as good a healer as she was… almost.

"I understand, how long will it take to get the muggle supplies?" Narcissa asked and then Fleur reached out for Narcissa's hand. Absolute trust was given as Fleur whispered a spell and took the sling out of Narcissa's cut as she sliced her palm.

"I could not bare to see you in pain my love," Fleur said and Narcissa smile softly but a blush to her neck and cheeks.

"Fleur give me your wand and let's get this over with," Hermione said and Fleur smiled as Hermione made the same cut upon her skin after Fleur spoke her spell over Hermione's palm.

"I am not sure but we can talk to Andy as soon as we are done with the collection," Fleur said and then sighed, "I don't know if I could cry after what we just did. It was so beautiful," Fleur said and Narcissa and Hermione smiled.

"I can wait to learn how to make the potion," Hermione said a little giddy learning something new. Her lovers smiled adoringly at their lover.

After Fleur collected all of the ingredients, turns out it was a lot easier to cry when they began talking out their experiences as of late, the three women cleaned up quickly and met Andy in the kitchen. Andromeda sat on a kitchen stool with a cup of tea in her hand talking to Blake when she noticed the three walk into the room looking loads better. Still worn, but a hell of a lot better. Amazing what simple proximity did for the women.

"So… bonded now?" Andromeda asked, and Narcissa shot Andromeda a look, Fleur cracked a shit eating grin but it was Hermione that surprised them all.

"Getting there," she said nonchalantly with a little bit of a spacy smile on her lips. Andromeda looked at her little witch and pulled the girl around into her space.

"Never let her hurt you, and you never hurt her. That is all I ask for your self and my sister, alright?" Andromeda said as she locked Hermione with a glare. Hermione reached up and then kissed Andromeda on the lips. A sweet little peck.

"If I hurt either of them, I will let you put me under the Living Death potion for an entire day," Hermione said and then looked to her lovers and hooked her arm with Andromeda. Her lovers looked at Hermione.

"Cheri, it will not be necessary for such dramatic forms of punishment," Fleur said and then Narcissa clasped Fleur's hand. Narcissa looked to Andromeda and Hermione.

"If I hurt her, or Fleur, you may do the same to me, dear sister," Narcissa said and Fleur sighed. Her witches… such drama queens.

"No, I will not. I will simply steal this divine creature from you, as well as Fleur. I find myself growing rather fond of her too," Andromeda said. Fleur chuckled but there was no laugher. She looked from one sister to the other. Then to Hermione.

"Then it's a good thing she will never hurt us," Hermione said with the brightest smile she could muster. Fleur watched as Andromeda pulled her cold challenging eyes from her sister and slid them to Hermione where they were warm and loving.

"My Mate, Andy, remember who her mates are," Fleur said with a little bit of a bite. Andromeda turned to Fleur.

"Of course, love, that's why I wanted you too. I find you absolutely adorable," Andy said smirking at her sister.

"Potion, let's get it done," Narcissa gritted.

"How have you lived a whole week together?" Fleur whispered to Narcissa.

"When she isn't being a prat, she is positively delightful," Narcissa said as Fleur look the murlap, dreamless sleep and water, and mixed it up.

"When can we get the muggle supplies Andy?" Fleur asked.

"Tomorrow my lovely," Andromeda said as she took a sip from her tea. Fleur nodded and placed a stasis spell on the mix.

"This can sit like this for only three days. If we don't get the Muggle ingredients by then we will have to make another batch. I would rather not do that," Fleur said.

"Why can't you and Hermione take your doses today?" Narcissa sked.

"Because you need sleep to heal, and to be honest I don't want another waking moment with out you," Fleur said and Hermione awed from beside Andy. Fleur looked up affronted.

"What? It is ze truth," Fleur said more of her French accent slipping through.

"I am not complaining lover, I am simply saying that was the sweetest thing I think you have ever said to one of us," Hermione smiled. Fleur narrowed her eyes but couldn't fight Hermione's infectious smile. There she was, Hermione was slowly coming back to her.

"Come my love," Fleur said taking Narcissa's hand, "Let us cuddle on the sofa and read, or talk of plans for the future, or simply let me tell you how much I love you. We can leave Hermione to your sister for the moment," Fleur said and Narcissa smiled and let Fleur drag her away but looked over her shoulder to her sister and mate.

"So, who bit you?" Andy asked as she took her wand and went to heal to wound but Hermione's hand shot to her shoulder. She had not idea when she was bitten, and smile slid over her lips it must have been Narcissa. She was the only one with opportunity. Hermione chuckled as Andromeda put her wand down frustrated.

"Can't heal bond mark, can you?" Andy asked.

"Nope, I guess not. Like I said we are getting there," Hermione said then she narrowed her eyes, "Andy, do I have to remind you of my choices?" Hermione said.

"Oh, Heavens no, I just like fucking with her. Its so much fun," Andromeda said and then hooked her arm with Hermione's and then they walked to the sitting room. Hermione's stomach growled just then, and Hermione blushed.

"That tends to happen after the activities I heard coming from your shared room with my sister," Andromeda laughed as Hermione's blush reddened more.

"You heard that?" Hermione whispered aghast.

"Yup," Andromeda said, "And so did your Grams, and Gran," Andromeda cackled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Dear Merlin, Poppy and Minerva heard her having a rather heated moment with her mates. How humiliating? She saw the way Fleur took Narcissa into her arms as Narcissa lay against Fleur's front. She would take a bit of humiliation for a lifetime with these two wonderous women.


	29. Wounds That Seem Not to Heal

**Wounds That Seem Not to Heal**

Poppy and Minerva flooed in and found the quartet of women in the same sitting room as yesterday. True Minerva and Poppy came over earlier, but the rather interesting sounds from the room earlier made them take Andromeda's list and raid the Infirmary stores. Andromeda was right, they had everything they needed except for the muggle meds.

"You three…" Andromeda pointed them like they were pre-teens, "No Funny business while I am gone," Andromeda went to Fleur, kissed her forehead, same to Hermione but lingered, and then paused at her sister. Blonde glared at Brunette.

"Love you Cissa," Then the woman practically bounded off for Minerva and Poppy, "The sooner I can get those other supplies the better. With any luck I can get them today," Andromeda sighed looking grim. Minerva smiled and gave her friend a golden fluid.

"Then use it well Lass," Andromeda smiled and took the luck potion from her friend and jetted to the floo. Green flames gobbled up to energetic woman.

"Hermione, my love, please explain to us how your relationship with my sister works again," Narcissa said softly and Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Narcissa looked over to Fleur as Fleur looked at her. Fleur sighed and stood to talk to her lover but was stayed when Hermione came back with cool drinks as the heat was beginning to seep through the windows. She opened the windows and let a wonderful breeze into the parlor. Hermione sat down between Fleur and Narcissa, but she wasn't leaning or touching her lovers.

"I will say this only once. Andromeda and I are friends. She used to and still teases me relentlessly because we clicked when the Weasley family dinners and gatherings were held. She became a spectacular friend. Do I believe her and her claims of wanting to steal me away? I have no idea. Its Andromeda, she will do whatever she wants when she wants. Narcissa you know this better than most," Hermione took a breath and then sank into the cushions and sipped on her lemon water, "Sometimes I don't fit in, even though I thought the Weasley's were like a second family, I just didn't fit. Ron," Hermione swallowed and then it was automatic, like twin motions as Fleur and Narcissa placed a comforting hand on her thigh. Hermione sighed and looked from one to the other.

"Ron would tease me all because I liked books, and learning," Hermione looked to Minerva and Poppy and smiled, "Quite honestly, I was bored," she chuckled and the room laughed softly, "but when Andy was there she was always engaging me in an intellectual conversation, debate, and she reveled in the collection of new knowledge just as much as I do. So, we gravitated to the other. Nothing happened with your sister," Hermione said looking to Narcissa, "And nothing will EVER happen with your sister. However much I find your jealousy adorable, I don't want you to fight with your sister when she is simply trying to make your blood boil," Hermione reached out and ran her finger down Narcissa's jaw and looked into her blue eyes, "Your crazy ass sister gets the biggest kick out of making you pissed off, and the quickest way to do that is to use me to get to you," Hermione said.

Narcissa sighed and nodded.

"It will take some time for me to get used to her… advances no matter how fruitless they will be. I am not used to being possessive. I will try to curb it in the future," Narcissa promised.

"Oh no lover," Hermione said and Narcissa looked into a slightly darker mocha eyes, "I like it when you are possessive, not controlling, willing to fight for me, but yes, I love knowing I am yours, and I like it when people know it. I am not embarrassed by this relationship even though I know we will have to hide it. You are undeniably sexy when you are possessive over me," Hermione said then her eyes softened, "No one has ever wanted me like this before," Hermione blinked when she felt a stir on her mind and cocked her head as she saw Narcissa furrow her brow and they both looked to Fleur.

"Oh," Fleur blinked, "You guys heard that?" Hermione and Narcissa smiled and nodded.

"You are gorgeous too, my love," Narcissa said as she reached across Hermione and squeezed Fleur's hand.

"I find your protective nature over me absolutely…" Hermione shivered and smiled and breathed out, "wonderful, I find you both amazing," Hermione said and then looked from one to the other.

"So, when it comes to Andromeda, she is not to be killed," Hermione said to Narcissa and the woman smiled and nodded, then to Fleur, "Or maimed," Fleur nodded with a smile, "Good," Hermione looked to Minerva and Poppy, "I think we deserve the whole story now," Hermione said as she settled back and sipped from her glass. Her mates looked on and smirked at their discomfort.

"Poppy was married to Malcolm McGonagall, my brother, and they had a beautiful boy. One thing you must know is that Malcolm was a squib, and reared a squib son, but Poppy and Malcolm loved Daniel with their entire heart," Minerva reached out for Poppy's hand, "They were out and there was an attack. There were still skirmishes from the war with Grindelwald, and Malcolm died," Poppy swallowed but Minerva continued for her lover, "Daniel went missing," Minerva sighed as they got through that.

"You see I was promised to Malcolm before I even received my Masters, and by that time Minerva was taking the ministry by storm and becoming a trailblazer in transfiguration. We didn't meet until after the wedding. She tried hard to get there, but she missed it due to the ministry being threatened for attack. They shut it down, no one in, no one out. People were ordered to stay put and she could not get out of the ministry," Poppy seethed slightly but Minerva placed a hand on Poppy's shoulder.

"Yes, well long story short on that, I didn't meet my soul mate, yes we are one of the luckily fated people to find our match, until after the wedding for many months after actually," Poppy swallowed and paused taking a breath and a sip of her lemonade.

"So your missing Daniel, is Dan, my father, I got that, but I did not know his father was Minerva's brother. I should have with the last name but I like to be told the facts," Hermione blinked and looked from both of the witches and took a deep breath, "I always thought you were the best teacher on campus, and felt it so easy to talk to you, now I know why," Hermione looked back.

"My grandfather died, and you two became lovers?" Hermione asked and both of the older women blinked, and Minerva took a deep breath.

"No lass," Minerva looked to the woman beside her and squeezed her hand, "I knew I loved her the moment I met her, but I would never encroach on the memories my beloved had with my brother, a man she did love and the child they bore," Minerva cleared up.

"When did you two…?" Narcissa asked and Hermione smiled and nodded, Fleur paid attention nodded wanting to know the same thing.

"When you died, we decided life was too short, and to take things slowly," Poppy said. The silence that fell over the room was heavy.

"Wait, are you telling us you waited decades to be togezer? Working side by side, loving the other, but never once gave in?" Fleur asked. Hermione stood up and walked to the two women.

"Are you together now? In love and in life?" Hermione asked softly.

"When you were declared dead, I finally gave into your grandmother, and my own ever crumbling resolve to respect your grandfather," Minerva said. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you plan on tell in my father?" Hermione asked as she walked to the open window and stood before it.

"I don't know," Minerva said, and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Don't," She said firmly and hear a round of gasps, then Hermione turned around arms crossed and then shifted to hug herself, "He doesn't understand this world. He doesn't know this world. He never once thought he was given up. He regales his 'parents' as heroes who died in a terrorist attack and the state had to take him as a ward. I don't know what would happen if he knew the truth," then Hermione looked to Poppy and saw her face drop, "But if you want to chance it, go for it, but my Dad is happy. He had always sought to find the silver lining in every situation. I would never keep a mother from her child, but this is a grown man, not a child. But what would I know? I don't have a child," Hermione said her piece. And took a deep breath.

Fleur got up just as she felt it and went to fetch the potion for Narcissa. Hermione winced and looked to her lover. They skipped a dose that morning.

"Aside for me having to choose what I will do with my son," Poppy said with a small fire and looked at Hermione and Hermione simply sighed, "Do you accept this? Us?" Poppy asked as she held Minerva's hand.

Hermione chuckled and shrugged.

"Honestly, I could care less as long as you are happy and healthy Gran. Seriously, I should have no bearing on your relationship. This just adds a whole other layer to our dynamic," Hermione smiled as she saw Fleur come in and give the vial to Narcissa.

"Gods, I can't wait until I don't have to take those anymore," Narcissa said and Fleur banished the vial to the kitchen sink.

"Soon, Amour," Fleur said and then looked around the room, tension filled the air like a foul stench, and she moved to the kitchen, "How about an early lunch?" Fleur shot over her shoulder and then began to get busy in the kitchen.

"I will always be grateful for the opportunities you have given me, and I will love you both now with a whole different light, but please be happy," Hermione said and then Hermione walked to their room and closed the door. Narcissa sat there before the two older witches.

"Sometimes I forget how removed from the world, our world she is. And Asking her to be alright with something as your love, when you are decades her senior was putting a lot of pressure on her," Narcissa said watching the women, "It wasn't right, you should be setting the example, not asking for permission from a 15 year old to be in love," Narcissa said to the other two women.

"I should be asking YOU if I could love your granddaughter. I should be asking YOU if you will accept my love for her," Narcissa shook her head, "Your role reversal is strange. Why would you do this?" Narcissa asked narrowing her eyes. Poppy sighed.

"I guess I just don't want to lose the girl, when I just found her," Poppy said with a sigh.

"I can understand that, but don't think you will lose her over love. Think of how much you could have lost if she died and she didn't have you there to be her grandmothers," Narcissa stood and walked to Fleur.

Fleur felt her lover's turmoil, and then her other lover's exasperation. She was placing batter on a frying pan for crepes, when Narcissa's hands slipped around her waist, and her lips kissed just behind her ear.

"I will go check on Hermione. I love you my Little Veela," Narcissa proclaimed as she held to French witch to her and molded her front to Fleur's back.

"Go, before I can't concentrate and I destroy lunch," Fleur said as she turned and stole a kiss and then Narcissa smiled and walked away. Then she eeped when Fleur swatted her backside. Narcissa's grin grew as she gave Fleur a look as she narrowed her eyes, then with a smile then blew her a kiss and walked to their room.

Narcissa opened the door and found Hermione on their bed. She simply lay on her back with her hands behind her head in the middle of the bed. Narcissa smiled as she slipped over the bed and hovered over the brunette.

"What do you need?" Narcissa asked as she felt Hermione trying to dampen their connection, and she was getting good at it. Hermione opened her eyes looked into blue, and then pulled Narcissa down on top of her. Her head to Hermione's chest, and Narcissa slipped her arms and hands under Hermione's back. Narcissa basically covered her in an embrace listening to her lover's heartbeat.

"This is nice," Hermione said and then Narcissa hummed, "They are strange asking me that question," Hermione said, "I am about to bond, physically with a woman old enough to be my mother, and a Veela cooking in the other room. Seriously strange question," Hermione said and Narcissa sighed.

"Does it bother you that I am so much older than you and Fleur?" Narcissa voiced one of her concerns.

"Never," Hermione said simply and as easily as if she was commenting on the color of the walls. It was the truth, her truth, and Narcissa felt it and she let lose a tear she didn't think she would shed on the topic. Hermione lifted up Narcissa's chin and she tenderly, lovingly took Narcissa's lips with her own. Moments later she heard the door open and Fleur came in and slipped onto the bed and Narcissa slid off the other side of Hermione making room for Fleur. Fleur took Hermione's lips tenderly, telling her with that action that she would have her side, love her entirely. Fleur then took a kiss from Narcissa's lips but this time passionately.

"Your age will never her an issue between us, mon Coeur," Fleur whispered before Narcissa letting the air of her words ghost over Narcissa's lips. Narcissa let her head drop to Hermione's chest and buried her face into her shirt. She would not let them she her, but she would not shove them away.

"I put a stasis charm on the crepes, let us rest," Fleur said, and she received twin nods. They used Hermione as a pillow, and Hermione said nothing as her arms came around both of her witches. Sleep took them. For the first time in a month, dreams were good, and sweet.

**Evening**

Lunch was left to the side as desert and a small fruit platter tided them over until dinner. Hermione smiled at her lovers as she listened from the kitchen. Poppy stayed until Andromeda returned and Fleur and Narcissa peppered to woman with questions. Some justified concerning their conditions, other ridiculous concerning sex with the Professor. Poppy blanched and narrowed her eyes on the latter topics but Fleur, ever the mischievous little witch loved getting a rise out of the older witches, and sometimes Hermione.

Hermione thought on many of their conversations, and she noticed her lovers let her make the first move on many things, and they would not push her. That also goes with teasing. Sure, teasing kisses and hands were more than welcome, but they seemed to know the words would make her shy away from them. She was by no means delicate, but herself esteem wasn't the greatest.

"Dinner's up," Hermione said as she began to dish out green beans, carrots, and Lemon baked chicken. There was a bang as the floo flared and Andromeda stumbled forward with a large backpack and a dazzling smile.

"Oh sweetheart, I a home just in time," Andy said as she walked over and kissed Hermione's lips as she took a plate of food. Fleur caressed Narcissa's thigh as Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Andy, hands off from now on or I will cast a stinging hex on your ass and watch it blow up like a bee sting on steroids," Hermione said lightly as she took some carrots into her mouth and munch as if she didn't just threaten one of the Black sisters.

Andromeda sighed and looked to Hermione and then the two women. Andromeda took her for and smiled alluringly at Hermione.

"Let me guess, the little sister or the Veela didn't like me touching their plaything," Andy said with a dark smiled.

A shock flew through the room. Hermione slammed her fork onto the counter and a blast of raw magic soared out with Hermione as its epicenter. The other four women in the room blew back off their bar stools that surrounded the island in the kitchen where they have been taking their meals. Fleur helped Narcissa to her feet as she held her hand to her chest and looked pale. Poppy ran a diagnostic as they sat her on the stool. Andromeda looked at Hermione, wide eyed and a spark of fear.

"She has proven herself to me and has fought with you and your recent advances. It is my turn to right an egregious wrong. The wrong that I have not fought for this. The wrong where I have not fought for Narcissa. I told you once Andy if you did not stop the jabs, or at least calm them down you and I are through," Hermione felt her magic swirl around her, and clenched her teeth as Andromeda swallowed, "Stop it now," Hermione said hard pointing her finger to the top of the island, and then she walked to the backdoor to the grounds but spun around, "Also, I am no one's play thing. You of all people should have thought before you spoke and said that to me," Hermione growled and then slammed the door shut behind her.

"Narcissa what happened?" Fleur asked as she looked over Narcissa's pale face, and white lips.

"It's alright my love, Hermione's blast of magic went through us, but my core is not up to snuff yet," Narcissa said with a weak smile clenching Fleur's hand. Fleur took her hand to her lips and placed a gentle caress on her knuckles. Fleur turned to Andromeda about to tear into the woman and her childishness. But the look on her face made her pause. Andromeda pushed her plate away, but Fleur pushed it back.

"Eat, judging by your previous mood, and the bag, you have our additional supplies. You perform surgery tonight," Fleur gritted, and Andromeda nodded and took the food that just a moment ago tasted wonderful, now tasted like ash.

"I will go to her," Poppy said and then both Narcissa and Fleur reached out at the same time and caught the healer's arm. They shook her their head, and Narcissa took a deep breath.

"What happened today?" Andy asked quietly.

"You pushed too far, one too many times," Narcissa said to her sister. Andromeda looked up to argue when she saw the look on her sister's face. The pain, the grief, the sadness, and worry, she did that. Andromeda nodded.

"I will be mindful of my words in the future," Andromeda said but Narcissa reached out.

"You only need to be mindful of how you are trying to always give me a heart attack by touching her in a way that is very well verging on a way a lover would. How would you feel if I tried to playfully seduce Ted when he was alive?" Narcissa asked and then Andromeda clenched her fork and her jaw.

"Exactly, Andy. You have been doing that in front of both of us. You have been fucking with both of our heads. Be her friend. Be one of her best friends, but stop with the mindfuckery," Narcissa said. Andromeda nodded and walked from the island and out of the door.

"Do you think it was smart letting her go after Hermione?" Poppy asked and Narcissa nodded.

"She needs a clear head for later and she loves Hermione. She can't stand the little witch angry at her. It will weigh on her unless she fixes this," Narcissa said. The other two witches nodded.

"Narcissa, where are your wands?" Fleur asked and Narcissa looked to Poppy. Poppy pointed at the cabinet with the wine glasses.

"We kept the wands from them so they don't use magic and deplete their cores for healing. Why?" Poppy asked.

"Has she always been able to cast wandlessly, or shone that type of raw power?" Fleur asked. Narcissa took a breath and thought.

"She has always been powerful, but since she woke up, she has been erratic in her magic, and has been having bursts of accidental magic, but nothing like this," Narcissa said. Fleur nodded, they were not even completely bonded yet, and yet Narcissa and Hermione are going through leaps and bounds in the power and thrall department.

Fleur finished her food and watched to make sure Narcissa did the same. She would need the energy for what she was about to go through.

**Outside**

Hermione went to the middle of nowhere far from the house and wandlessly conjured a small building of stone. She slashed with her hands and punched out with her arms. She didn't know what magic she was throwing at the rock, but she unleashed her fury on the stone. She heard a snap and spun around and threw a blast of her magic at the intruder. Andromeda hastily threw up a shield and blinked as it shattered. She held her hands in the air, a sign of surrender and truce.

Hermione watched her friend.

"Why do you have to push her so far, or both of them for that matter?" Hermione asked.

"It's a game Hermione," Andromeda shrugged, and Hermione walked to Andromeda, and by the time Hermione breathed next her hand stung.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DO!" Hermione screamed as Andromeda stood in front of Hermione shocked that the girl actually smacked the shit out of her.

"Every time you tease them, every time you USE me for your games, they suffer. Their heart twists into doubt, and in your sister's case, self-loathing. Did you know she thinks I couldn't possibly love her because she thinks I have an issue with her age?!" Hermione yelled beginning to pace.

"Then there is Fleur, who thinks she is not as caught up in the healing bond as we are, and she thinks she is a third wheel. She thinks we don't love her completely because we are waiting for to catch up to us. The you come in and flirt openly with their mate, their fucking soul mate and I have done nothing to stop you except for our small chats. I am at fucking fault for this Andromeda. I know this. I know I should have laid a more solid line down on our friendship but damn you! I love you too much to change you!" Hermione continued to scream at the older woman before her.

"DO you have any idea how all of this makes me feel? ME!?" Hermione stopped and finally faced her friend. Hermione felt her heart clench as she saw a small line of blood at the corner of Andromeda's mouth and swelling and redness on her cheek. Hermione waited for her friend to respond, but she didn't. Hermione threw her hands into the air and turned around. She lifted her hands up once more to bombard the rock.

"Please, don't," Andromeda begged in Hermione's ear as she came to her and threw her arms around Hermione's body. Andromeda molded her front to Hermione's back and Hermione took a breath and sighed. She gently broke from Andromeda's embrace. Pain etched in Andromeda's eyes as she looked at Hermione's knees unable to meet her eyes.

"You have been one of my best friends, Hermione. I seem to always forget you are only 15 when we sit and talk about everything from House Elf Rights, to how Divination sucks," Andy smiled slightly but winced as her mouth hurt.

"Why do you do this if you know it hurts so many people?" Hermione asked, "I want to know the real reason this time Andy," Hermione said softly.

"I can't stand seeing Narcissa get someone so unbelievably wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, and loyal," Andromeda looked away from Hermione's knees, "She doesn't deserve you after everything she has done Hermione. She is just as bad, just as guilty as Bellatrix. Cut from the same cloth those two are," Andromeda sighed. Then there were fingers on Andromeda's chin. She was pulled to look into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Don't you think it is my choice who I love and who I find worthy of me?" Hermione asked, "Have you actually had a conversation with her without trying to get into her head? Have you given her a chance to explain herself, and her actions?" Hermione asked her friend and Andromeda's eyes closed.

"I can't forget what she has done to me. To her sister. I pray she doesn't hurt you," Andromeda lifted her hand to Hermione's and then kissed the palm. Hermione pulled it away.

"I am not yours, Andy. I will never be. I have tried to be gentle with you, but damn you woman, I am not your 'play thing' to use to fuck with your sister," Hermione placed her palm once more on Andromeda's chin and cheek and thought as she funneled some of her magic into her hand. Andromeda gasped as her pain faded, "I thought I was your friend," Hermione said and then pulled her hand away fixing her physical outburst.

"You are," Andromeda said with a crack.

"Then be my friend and let me make my mistakes. If something ever happens, I will come to you. I will seek your arms for comfort, but never love," Hermione said and then took Andromeda's hand and began to walk them back to the house, "Besides I will be bringing Fleur with me if it ever goes that far, and you are lucky she is as mischievous as you are," Hermione cracked an awkward smile at her joke.

"Wonderful, I love Fleur," Andy said cheekily. Hermione smiled nodding. There was her old friend, but before they got to the house Andromeda pulled Hermione's hand and stopped them, "Are we alright?" she asked.

"Yes, if you can stop using me to pick fights with my lovers," Hermione said.

"I never meant to hurt Fleur," Andromeda said.

"So, you confess to wanting to hurt Narcissa?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"She and I will have a long road to get through, but yes, I wanted to hurt her. For you I will stop," Andromeda promised. Hermione nodded.

"Good let's eat, you have to be a healer, and I have to heal," Hermione said, and Andromeda nodded.

When they came into the door Hermione walked to her plate and took a bite of her food. She smiled to Fleur for casting a stasis charm on the plate keeping it warm. Hermione looked to Narcissa and noticed she looked a bit better but they needed to heal her, and soon.

"I am sorry love," Hermione said. Narcissa smiled and shook her head.

"It was not your fault," she said, and Fleur clutched her around her waist as they sat with the last two remaining dinners having finished their meal while they were outside.

"Truce?" Andromeda said and all eyes were on her, but her eyes bore in to Narcissa's as she lifted a hand to seal her request. Narcissa looked down to the hand, then into Andromeda's eye and shook her head. Andromeda dropped her hand, but her eyes flew open as Narcissa slipped her arms around her.

"Always," Narcissa whispered. Andromeda looked to Hermione and saw that smile. She would be friends with Voldemort if it meant keeping that smile on her lips.

Once dishes were done, Hermione and Fleur were escorted to their room by Narcissa. She kissed them both and then took their vials from them as they gave her their empty potions bottles. Narcissa walked back into the kitchen and hefted herself on a flat table under the lights. Minerva arrived and transfigured the island of the kitchen into an operating table. Poppy and Andromeda told her what they would have to do, and once finished would be levitated into the room with her lovers. Narcissa drank her potion and the effects were immediate, she didn't have time to marvel because her eyes closed, and she was lost to dreams.

Poppy and Andy preformed their surgery carefully, slowly, and meticulously. They packed the potions around the wound of Narcissa's heart, and then packed the entire area with the paste. Andromeda magically sutured her sister and then placed a fine layer of the paste over the wound. Now it was all a matter of time, Andromeda looked at her baby sister and sighed. It was Poppy that placed a hand on her arm.

"Get cleaned up. I'll levitate her where she needs to be. When I come back let's share a bottle of Minerva's family reserve Scotch," Poppy said and then levitated Narcissa and left with a small smile for the woman.

Once back into the parlor, Andromeda, Minerva, and Poppy sat, and waited.

Blake, the ever-invisible Blake, stayed and watched over his mistress. She had not bonded with him in a blood pact, but she is his mistress in every other way. He would now and always be her protector, even if it is from the shadows.


	30. Dear, God Come On!

**Alright Guys, **

**One last Hermione meltdown before she gets it that her mates actually love her before we head to school. I am also very happy I started this chapter yesterday and all I did was some minor changes. Crashed my bike. Damned drivers looking at cellphones. HAIL TO THOSE WHO INVENTED HELMETS! haha **

**As always forgive me if the errors are too horrible.**

**Enjoy,  
Snow**

* * *

**Closed Hearts Do Not Withstand the Storms of Fate**

**AKA**

**Dear, God Come on!**

Fleur and Hermione were up before Narcissa. Hermione sat next to Narcissa as Fleur talked to Andromeda and Poppy about the procedure. Fleur was not concerned about the time it took for Narcissa to be under the effects of the dreamless sleep, but Hermione was not so sure. Fleur came back into the room with a tea service.

"She is fine, mon Coeur," Fleur said as Hermione looked up. She looked radiant, but worried but that is to be expected. Fleur sighed as she looked to Narcissa.

"She looks so beautiful, doesn't she?" Hermione asked as she held Narcissa's hand. Fleur smiled as she looked at Narcissa.

"Oui, I am a lucky woman," Fleur said as she lifted her bare feet onto the bed as she sat in a chair on the other side of the bed. Hermione smiled as she felt Fleur's thrall soothe her and felt her heartbeat in time with her own chest. She looked to Fleur and saw the surprise, but Hermione nodded, and Fleur's smile grew, "Very lucky indeed," Narcissa's hand moved and Hermione held her breath as Fleur prayed the woman would open those beautiful eyes.

"Tell me," croaked Narcissa as she looked from Hermione then to Fleur with a tender smile, "What do you wish of the future my loves?" Narcissa smiled as she felt both women smother with their love. Yes, they were coming together nicely. Then Narcissa looked to Hermione, and found tears slipping down her cheeks. She lifted the backs of her fingers to take the offending tears from her lover's cheeks.

"You are too gorgeous to cry my love," Narcissa spoke hoarsely.

Fleur smiled then chuckled as Hermione turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Ow are you, Amour," Fleur asked as she took Narcissa's other hand.

Narcissa took a deep breath and then exhaled. It didn't hurt, only a twinge, a minor pinch, but she looked at her girls.

"Spectacular," Narcissa smiled and then her eyes slipped shut as her exhaustion took her once more. Hermione sighed then looked to Fleur. She looked to her lover and they both stood and walked from the room to tell Andromeda and Poppy Narcissa woke for a few moments then slipped back to sleep.

"Ermione, I want to talk to you about something, could we take a walk?" Fleur asked and Hermione looked to her lover with her brow furrowed and nodded.

It was dusk and the warm summer sky was beginning to fade from a warm orange to a cool periwinkle. Fleur took her hand and then finked their fingers. It was humid, slightly breezy and their palms were warm as they clenched their hands together, but they refused to let go.

"Going back to school," Fleur began, and she watched as Hermione tensed, "I want to begin training you again as soon as Narcissa is able," Fleur began. Hermione stopped and turned to Fleur and tilted her head to the side.

"You want to begin training just when we are all healed and are finally healthy and together?" Hermione asked with a bite to her tone. Fleur winced as the words left Hermione's lips, but the Veela nodded. Hermione let go of Fleur's hand. Fleur reached out but Hermione simply walked away a few paces.

"I think that is wise, but Merlin Fleur, I want us to be together, to enjoy some peace before we train for a war," Hermione argued softly. Fleur nodded and then took Hermione's hand and pulled her to the ground. They looked up at the sky. Stars began to shine, and Fleur sighed and took Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, I am uncertain about one thing," Fleur said and Hermione hummed showing she was all ears, "Bonding with us, the act of bonding," Fleur began and Hermione sat straight up like she was hit my lightning and looked down at Fleur.

"Just as we don't care about Narcissa's age we will love her endlessly, but I believe we care about your age," Fleur said softly, and Hermione's eyes closed and nodded. She took Fleur's hand and ran her index finger over her palm.

"I want you both. I will forever want you both, but I am nervous, and you know why," Hermione smiled, and Fleur smiled back clutching her hand shaking it, "Do you think we can wait? How will that effect the bond?" Hermione asked

"Cheri, we will wait for as long as it takes, but there is the age of consent. I know the tournament declared you an adult, but where does that put us in your age of consent? We do not want you to feel pressured and we do not want take from you something so precious so young," Fleur said. Hermione lay on Fleur's chest.

"This is why I was pushing for you and Narcissa to consummate your bond. You will have some one, physically," Hermione said, and Fleur felt a weight lift. Hermione was on the same wavelength.

"Let's play this by ear, but I would like to be older if at all possible," Hermione then lifted up and looked down into Fleur's eyes, "But will confess I find myself every day falling more and more with the both of you. Wanting you both more and more. Someday the three of us will fall into bed and nothing will stop us. I just hope it is a cherished moment at the right time, not a moment fueled by death and battle," Hermione said as she looked down, and then her eyes slipped to Fleur's lips. Fleur licked them and Hermione narrowed her eyes with a mischievous smile.

"Licking your lips like that make it difficult not to devour them," Hermione confessed.

"Then devour all you want. I think we can stop," Fleur smiled. Hermione took her lovers lips, under the stars.

**A week Later**

Hermione ran for her life. She was being chased down. Her heart hammered in her chest, and her breathing erratic. She closed her eyes and tried with all she could to calm her breathing, but she was out of shape.

"Incarcerous!"

Hermione's eyes flew wide as she felt her body stiffen immobile. She felt herself levitated and walked out of the tree line.

"I have her," Narcissa smirked as Fleur chuckled. Hermione tried to glare but naturally she could not. Narcissa ran her wand over Hermione's head. From the neck down she could not more.

"You are getting better my love," Narcissa said eyes gleaming.

"Oui, it took us about 30 minutes to get you this time, but 'Ermione…" Fleur's voice made Hermione looked to her, "You can not hold back. Poppy and Andromeda are 'ere to take care of us if needs be," Fleur chided and then reasoned. Hermione sighed and then nodded. Narcissa cancelled the spell.

"I have a question," Hermione said, and both of her witches put their attention on her, "Are we really ok with hurting each other?" Hermione said as she looked away. Narcissa sighed, bringing Hermione's eyes to her.

"Yes," Narcissa said. Hermione's eyes flew open, "I know your power is much more than you have displaying. Your magical blast that night with Andy, and then that magical shard burst in the hall of Hogwarts," Narcissa paused and then looked to Fleur. Fleur nodded, "I will protect you in any way I possibly can, but you have to train as if your life depends on it," Narcissa said.

Hermione looked from her lovers and then began to walk away. Her heart heavy. Fleur and Narcissa slipped together and watched Hermione walk back for their small manor.

"She can't do it," Fleur said softly. Narcissa sighed once more and then slid her arm around Fleur's waist and kissed her jaw. Fleur's swallowed and hummed.

"She will have to," Narcissa said, "For I have no idea how to protect her next year. We are dead remember. It will be a shock to the school when she shows up alive. I have no idea how to be there for her," Narcissa said, and then Fleur pulled her to her frame, and took Narcissa's lips with her in a languid, kiss. Their connection has grown by leaps and bounds the more Fleur and Narcissa and Hermione have been together. Fleur pulled back from her lover before they got carried away.

"She is not a soldier, Narcissa," Fleur argued as they began to walk after Hermione.

"No she isnt, but she needs to be safe, and that means she need to know how to defend herself. Gods, I hope she doesn't have to do any of this, but when she goes back…" Narcissa shook her head trying not to think of the target on her lovers back, "Unfortunately this forces her to learn so much more than most of her peers. Last year was a perfect example of that," Narcissa sighed.

"I will talk to Professor McGonagall about apprenticing under her in transfiguration for a masters," Fleur said making Narcissa stop in her tracks. Fleur looked back.

"Where does that put me Fleur? You can be near her, protecting her, but I cannot?" Narcissa said gritting. Fleur reached out for Narcissa's hand, but Narcissa pulled it back.

"Cheri, we can come up with something I am sure," Fleur said but Narcissa walked to the house away from Fleur and Fleur felt the ache the distance caused.

**Two weeks later**

Sounds from a bedroom made a woman pause and smile and walk to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

"Ermione, please, stop or…" Fleur said as Narcissa stroked her thighs. Hermione delighted in every moan, and gasp she elicited from her lover's but Fleur was right. Hermione stopped her exploration as she flew from the bed leaving a writhing Fleur on the bed.

"Alright, time to train, chop chop," Hermione said as she wandlessly dressed and went to the kitchen for toast and tea.

"Bloody girl," Narcissa said as she looked down on her lover, "she didn't have to detach so quickly," Narcissa said as she kissed Fleur gently trying to sooth her arousal. Fleur nodded as she swallowed at the severed connection.

"Narcissa, I can't feel her sometimes. Has she learned to disconnect from us?" Fleur asked as she moved to the edge of the bed to get dressed.

"Yes, she has," Narcissa answered but her voice was soft, full of regret.

"Why?" Fleur asked as she went to Narcissa.

"I am not sure, but I believe we need to talk to her about it before she goes back to school. It is soon after all," Narcissa said and Fleur felt the sadness there.

"We will figure something out mon Coeur," Fleur said. Narcissa nodded at a loss.

In the kitchen Minerva was met with her prized pupil and adopted granddaughter.

"Tea?" she asked as Hermione came into the room and the girl smiled and accepted.

"Why are you here Professor," Hermione asked, and Minerva's brow furrowed in questioning, "I need to get used to calling you Professor again Grams," Hermione smiled. Minerva nodded.

"I came to tell Fleur she will be needed on the grounds as my apprentice," Minerva winked.

"Wonderful, now how do we get Narcissa there too? You can not possibly think to separate us," Hermione asked, and Minerva smiled and then looked to find Narcissa and Fleur making their way into the kitchen.

"Good I need to talk to both of you," Minerva said with a bright smile, "First, Fleur you will have your quarters at the castle as my apprentice, but you will have a roommate," Fleur's brow furrowed, "Your roommate will be the new assistant medi-witch. We realized that Poppy does need help from time to time especially during quidditch season."

"Who will be my roommate then?" Fleur sighed uninterested.

"Dr. Nicole Blackwell," Minerva said taking a sip of her tea. Hermione's head snapped up and then went to Narcissa.

"How?" Narcissa asked, and Minerva took out a vial.

"This will aid in a glamor without sapping your core," Minerva provided. Narcissa took it and then looked to Minerva.

"I assume you didn't go into muggle London as a doctor under your own features, so I asked Poppy. She said you glamoured yourself so your family would not trace it back to you. We are offering a position to Dr. Blackwell at Hogwarts as an extra hand," Minerva said.

"I will accept but I have a request," Narcissa looked at Minerva and Minerva nodded, "I will not have a roommate," Narcissa said and Fleur shot a look to her lover.

"We will live with Hermione in the alcove she and Miss Lovegood lived in last year. The girl already knows about us, and I refuse to be apart for my mates," Narcissa said and then all three looked at Minerva and nodded.

"I will see if I can move Miss Lovegood," Minerva said.

"Not necessary," Hermione said as she looked to her lovers, "Luna will be fine with their presence, and we can even make Dr. Blackwell a dorm supervisor. If we need, for propriety's sake we can make a 4-bedroom apartment of sorts," Hermione said.

"Who will be living there?" Minerva aske lifting her eye.

"I have a house elf who is more than deserving of his own space and the other will be a guest bedroom, especially if Andromeda comes to check on our health," Hermione concluded. Minerva sighed and nodded.

"You are dorm supervisor," she pointed to Narcissa then looked to Fleur, "Your job is to Apprentice under me. You will have years 1-3 in classes, get ready. I will give you your materials next week when you move back in," Minerva got up.

"Wait! Next week? Isn't that too soon?" Hermione asked. Minerva blinked.

"Hermione, it is July 24th. In a week you have to be on the train, or at the very least on the grounds," Minerva saw her face fall and she cupped her chin, "Summer is over lass. Are you sure you are ready?" She asked and Hermione pulled from her grasp and nodded.

"I will be, just make sure we are together please," Hermione whispered, and it was that unsettled request that made Minerva swallow and nodded.

"As you wish, lass," Minerva went to the floo and as green flames gobbled her up and took her away Hermione stepped to the back door. Her Lovers followed her. She turned on them eyes hard.

Fleur and Narcissa looked to one another and Hermione gritted her teeth and then all hell broke loose. She would evade capture with everything she had. Fleur and Narcissa were taken back by their little love and had to regroup as the young woman apparated further from them and then they looked to the other.

"She needs to stop using the forest as cover," Narcissa sighed and Fleur tilted her head. She shoved Narcissa out of the way as the ground around them exploded.

Fleur spun around and cast a shield as she fired up. Narcissa blinked as she winced, Rock embedded in her leg. She growled.

She looked up and found Hermione rapid firing spell after spell and then a crack she was gone. They felt her but they couldn't see her.

"You wanted this Narcissa," Fleur said and Narcissa swallowed.

"She is not out caliber of duelist, but damnit she is cunning," Narcissa said and then Fleur and Narcissa heard a whistle in the air. They looked up and dove for the ground. They sat up and looked at the hole in the side of the manor.

They looked once more and then rolled and cracked away, divide and conquer.

Hermione sighed as she watched her lovers. She hated everything she was going. But damnit this is what they wanted. She could feel them, but they could not feel her, and she wanted it that way for the moment. She would cut the tie until later, in their soft intimate moments. But not during battle. Hermione was in the forest, a notice me not spell in place and looked to a downed log and transfigured it to look as much like her as possible and made it move along to the forest in one direction and then she conjured a replicate and sent it the opposite direction.

CRACK!

BOOM!

Hermione whipped her head to the left and saw Narcisa hovering over the downed fake Hermione with a smirk on her face. She cast a silent Incarcerous, and then heard a snap to her right as Fleur stupefied the other Hermione. Hermione cast a patrificus totalus. Hermione levitated both women out into the clearing before the treeline. Both of them looked around. Hermione walked out, narrowed eyes, and a frown.

"I think I want to spend the rest of the vacation stargazing, sipping lemonade, and falling into our bed together. What do you say?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Hermione and looked to Fleur. Fleur's eyes moved to Narcissa's. Hermione cancelled her spells.

"How long have you been holding back love?" Narcissa asked shaking out her limbs.

"Longer than I want to admit," Hermione said and Narcissa frowned, and Fleur sighed.

"You took all of this damage; you took our traps and spells when you could have defeated us easily?" Fleur asked.

"Yes," Hermione said as she looked away, "I wanted to be a duelist like the both of you. But I don't think that is in my cards. What I do have is a quick mind and I'm a good planner and problem solver. So, I used it today," Hermione explained then sighed as she sat down with her lovers.

"You didn't have to let us do that to you Hermione," Narcissa said looking at Hermione, "In fact I want to know why you let us continue as we have," Narcissa said.

"I already told you. I wanted to be your caliber of duelist. But I am not, and I probably won't ever be. But I kept at it hoping to get better and stronger," Hermione said pulling grass from the ground.

"My Little Witch, some people are born duelists, some are strategists, either way it doesn't make you any less of a duelist," Narcissa said.

"Oui, we didn't know you were holding back THAT MUCH!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Are you made at me?" Hermione asked as she continued to pluck blades of grass and tear them apart.

"No, but there is no need to take pain when you could have been pushing us also, in different ways. Never hide your gifts my love," Narcissa said.

"But this was not the way you were training," Hermione argued.

"No, but you are not us and we are not you. Fleur is a fantastic duelist, as am I, if I say so myself," Narcissa quirked a cocky smile, "But we both have different forms. We have also had wands in our hands since were where children. You have come along way in a short time," Narcissa said supporting.

Hermione nodded looking down at the grass. Fleur and Narcissa looked to the other. They couldn't feel her. They could not read her emotions. To them she was a blank slate.

"Amour, why have you blocked yourself from us?" Fleur asked. Hermione swallowed and looked away then stood up to leave but Narcissa caught her hand. Hermione looked down into her blue eyes, and then Fleur's fingertips tugged on her other hand.

"I want you to be together, but I don't want to feel it if I am not a part of it," Hermione said and took her hands from Fleur and Narcissa and walked back to the house.

"She has a point, but it won't happen," Narcissa said, and Fleur took her hand and nodded.

"I love you fiercely Narcissa, but I don't want to have you if I can't have her too," Fleur said, and Narcissa squeezed her hand.

"We need to talk to our little witch," Narcissa said and with that the other witches followed after Hermione.

They caught up with her and Fleur cast a petrificas totalus, and Narcissa levitated the girl. They got the house and saw Andromeda looking at the hole in the wall.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" she said as she began to repair the damage with Blake.

"A game of hide and seek," Narcissa said and Andromeda swallowed. She remembered those games as a child. She hated them, but it made her a damn good duelist. She looked to Hermione.

"What happened to her?" Andromeda nodded Hermione who was grunting in the back of her throat.

"We need to have a private conversation with out young lover," Fleur said with dark angry eyes. Once more Andromeda swallowed and shrugged and went back to fixing the house. She looked down to the elf as they walked by their room.

"Will Hermione be ok?" she asked.

"Yes, she needs a firm talking to about a small issue. For once I agree with her lovers," Blake said, and Andromeda nodded.

Narcissa dropped Hermione on the bed and Fleur and Narcissa pulled two chairs next to the bed and glared at Hermione. Fleur canceled her spell.

"What the bloody hell are you witches doing?!" Hermione yelled.

"You will shut your gorgeous mouth and listen to us for we will say this only one last time," Narcissa growled. Immediately Hermione stopped her fussing. She looked to Fleur hopping for support and when she found none she sighed.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" Hermione asked.

"Oui," Fleur said as she played with the wand in her hands, "and if you do not listen to us, I will petrify you again and make you listen to ze words that come out of our mouths," Fleur gritted. Hermione looked down to her hands and nodded.

"First, the link between us," Narcissa said and Hermione shifted on the bed, "We need to feel each other. We need to know how the other feels, if they are healthy or happy. Yes, I believe a gradual dampening of the link is needed, but not a complete sever," Narcissa snapped her fingers loudly and Hermione jumped at the noise and looked to Narcissa, "You cut us off. You cut us out of your fucking life Hermione," Narcissa said with a harshness that made Hermione's heart feel heavy.

"I don't mean for that, it just that I can't keep…" Hermione was cut off.

"Fucking stop with zat bull shit!" Fleur growled. Both Hermione and Narcissa looked to Fleur. They have never seen her like that. "We are already bonded thanks to Blake. We don't have to take each other for that to happen," Fleur said her magic beginning to crackled around her wand. Narcissa reached out to Fleur and took the wand. Fleur nodded as she let the woman place it on the bed side table.

"Hermione listen to us right now," Narcissa said as she took Fleur's charged hand with her own, "We will not push you, but will also not take this next step in our relationship with out you," Narcissa declared and Fleur nodded.

"Even if it is another year until the time you both deem it appropriate to take that step?" Hermione growled back, her link slipped and Narcissa and Fleur gasped.

"You think we won't wait for you," Narcissa whispered and Fleur sighed as she looked at Hermione, "Oh Little Witch. We love you. Nothing will change that. Relationships aren't about the physical aspects," Narcissa said with a soft smile, "Relationships are about being able to be there, always. Understand, listen and share," Narcissa continued holding Fleur's hand.

"Et will 'appen when it 'appens," Fleur said with a small smile.

Hermione sighed and let her link open and watched as Fleur and Narcissa sighed. She watched as they smiled as they felt her heart, read her feelings, knew her intent.

"I am sorry. I think I am just an angst fill moron," Hermione said as she swiped a tear from her eyes.

"Non, never a moron, but you need to talk to us, tell us what you are feeling. Even though we can read each other, we need to tell each other what we want or not want. We are not mind readers, Amour," Fleur said.

Hermione nodded and looked away and fell back to the bed and Narcissa and Fleur crawled onto the bed with her. Hermione took a deep breath and felt their links.

"I want to stay as it has. I want to fall asleep in both your arms and wake up the same way. I want to be held by you, loved by you," Hermione said and then Narcissa nodded and kissed her cheek, then Fleur kissed her chest above her heart.

"I would love that," Narcissa said.

"It is all I dreamt of at the beginning of summer," Fleur said as her voice cracked. She hated talking about the month where she thought her lovers were dead. She hated talking about the despair, and loss.

"Can we spend the next few days like this?" Hermione asked.

She received twin smiled as they all comforted and reassured one another of their bond and love for the other.

**4 Days Later**

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said as she walked into her quarters with her lovers. True to form two extra bedrooms appeared in the alcove as well as a larger common area and dining area.

"Any time my… Miss Granger," Minerva caught herself. Hermione smiled softly at her.

Hermione, Narcissa, and Fleur looked at the other. After the breakdown that Hermione had the other day, their bond was stronger than ever. She felt loved as she was, and not for the physical aspect of their relationship, but for her heart and love each of them brought to their triad.

The portrait opened.

"Good to see you again Hermione," Luna said walking to Hermione and hugged her then dropped her stuff in her room.

"This will be great fun!" Luna exclaimed.

The triad smiled at their friend. Hermione knew it would be nothing for Luna to accept them.

"Luna, why are you here so early?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I always try to come as soon as the school opens. It gave me time to settle before the other dorm mates stole my shoes and stuff. It was a moment of peace, now I can see it will be nothing more than a warm home coming," Luna said as she looked to the two new roommates.

"I think this will be another good year," Luna said. Narcissa nodded, and Fleur smiled. Hermione chuckled. She should not have been surprised the girl knew they were alive. She did foretell the damned Hungarian Horned tail.

"Let's only hope Little One," Hermione said as they got situated for the year.


	31. You Thought You Were Rid of Me

**Hey Buddies!**

**LOL So Karaoke led to my lack of inhibitions (wink) I am a Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) a dude actually jumped up on stage with me tonight (HA! Awesome), Why Haven't I Heard From You (Reba McEntire) and tonight's additions to my list were Jessie's Girl (Rick Springfield), Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cindy Lauper) and come on, you have to have Madonna with Material Girl. LOL Hell I was lucky to get 5 songs! Lol FYI my hardest karaoke song was Sara Bareilles Love Song. I had no idea there were that many words in the freaking thing. HAHA**

**Alright about the story. I can COMPLETELY understand why she feels the way she does. In many ways I am Hermione in this story. Not the poly-am, for I am devoutly monogamous, but the self-image, and doubt. I also have body image issues and feel forever that no one will want (Indicates up and down the length of my body with a 'hello' look) THIS. I hate making waves, and I would rather remain low key in my slightly radical way. I try to fix problems and tend to neglect myself. I, just like Hermione, want to be loved for everything I am. So yeah, girls got a lot of crazy stuff going on. LOL**

**I hope this chapter is to your liking. to me it feels a little weird, but eh. just have to get back into writing this bad boy again while they are at Hogwarts. Here we go. The Rise of Dark/Grey Hermione. (Kinds feels like a Star Wars title. I did watch Rise of Skywalker the other day ) LOL**

**Enjoy,  
Snow**

* * *

**You Thought You Were Rid of Me**

**Arrivals**

It was the First Day of school. Everyone was filtering into the Castle, saying hello, hugs, and talked of their summer. Some people boasted of the most wonderful summer ever but some people felt a loss. They felt as if someone very important in their life was missing and for those people their summer had been hell.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley walked into the castle but two of the three had long faces and slumped shoulders. Harry lost his sister, someone he loved without bounds, and he could not ever think to replace her. He spent the summer at the Weasley's as soon as his trial was over. Sometimes he wondered if the world would have really missed Dudley, but he knew Hermione would have given him that look, crossed her arms, and then stomped her foot. He could hear it in his mind. _Harry Potter, you couldn't not have just let those Dementors have him, even though he is a prat. _He smiled when he remembered her. Then his eyes clouded over.

He looked up at the castle from the gravel walkway he was on and wondered how his year would be without his best friend.

"Come on mate," Ron said placing a palm on his shoulder. Harry looked into Ron's eyes. He was all smiles as if he too didn't lose a person has been a part of his life for 4 years, saved his life over and over. Ron didn't even say her name over summer.

"Ron, I need a moment," Harry said and Ron and Ginny looked to each other.

"Is it Hermione?" Ginny asked softly. Harry looked away and stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. Ginny walked back to Harry and took him in her arms. He lifted his arms to circle her waist and he closed his eyes.

"I miss her Gin," Harry whispered, and his eyes filled, and he slammed them shut.

"Oy! Let go of my sister and let's get upstairs and put this stuff away. I would love to pick on some firsties when we get them after our feast," Ron said with a gleam in his eye. Harry looked to Ron as Ginny pulled away from Harry but Harry didn't let go of her hand. It was warm, and it anchored him. They followed the red head.

"I miss her too Harry," Ginny whispered, and he shook her hand.

"Narcissa, I can't do this," Hermione said as she paced the common room. Fleur had to help Professor McGonagall get some things in order for the feast, for Hermione's arrival.

"Hermione you will be alright. No one knows you are alive except for me, Fleur, Narcissa, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall. I can't wait for your appearance," Luna said with a dreamy smile, "I can't wait to see their faces," the girl said as she seemed to envision the faces of the students and staff.

"Are you sure I can't just go to class tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa stood up from her place on the sofa and held Hermione to her. Narcissa blinked and then held Hermione at arm's length and gave her a raised eyebrow look. Hermione sighed and then closed her eyes and felt her bond open.

"There," Narcissa said and then all a sudden Hermione felt Narcissa. It was as if she stroked her nerves with her own bond. Hermione smiled as she relaxed into Narcissa's arms. She chuckled as she felt Fleur from across the castle give her a playful nudge with her bond.

"See, shutting us out will not help you this year, but letting us be there for you will," Narcissa pulled from Hermione and looked into her brown eyes cradling her neck with both hands and stroked her cheeks with her thumbs, "Slowly, my love. Slowly temper the bond, but don't shut us out. Especially if you are anxious. Our bonds will help you through it. You can feel our love for you my Little Witch," Narcissa said and pulled Hermione toward her and softly took Hermione's lips with a soft languid kiss. Narcissa pushed her bond through to Hermione. She told her with her touch she loved her, told her with the chaste caress of her tongue that she needed her, wanted her, and grounded her with her heart as her hands never let her go.

"You two are gorgeous together," Luna said from the sofa. Hermione blinked from the kiss as Luna's voice filtered into her consciousness. She focused and Narcissa had yet to open her eyes. All the older woman did was tilt forward and press her forehead to Hermione's and then stole one last quick kiss and then turned to Luna.

"My dear, are you sure about living with us?" Narcissa asked. Luna smiled and for the first time ever Hermione saw the most focused, and serious expression on Luna's face.

"Hermione is my family," Luna said making Hermione blink. She was not aware of how deeply the girl regarded her. Luna stood and walked to Hermione, and Narcissa watched and moved to the side as Luna gently slipped her arms around Hermione.

"You never forgot about me. I felt it. You let me stay here in the safety of your home. You let me be a part of something so profound. I wish I was a part of your bond sometimes for I feel how beautiful and raw your love for the other is," Luna smiled and shivered, "I wish I could feel like I belonged like that," Luna said and Hermione let her friend go and then sighed.

"Luna you will always be a part of our lives," she looked to Narcissa, "Our circle. I could not have gotten through last year without you. I could not have given people a chance without you," Hermione shifted her eyes to Narcissa and she felt Narcissa's affection for the blonde girl before Hermione grow, "But most of all, you are a true friend to me," Hermione broke from the women and looked other room.

"I will not wear house colors. You and I… Luna do you want to be a part of a house?" Hermione asked waiting.

Luna walked to her own robes and sighed.

"I have not felt like I was a Ravenclaw for so long. How can we be anything other what we are?" Luna asked and Hermione smiled softly and gave her a scarf, and then tapped the scarf. It transfigured into a black and grey pinstripe tie. She held the same one in her hands, and Luna looked at her.

"I guess we will be grey house. No that doesn't sound right…" Hermione looked to Luna and Narcissa. Narcissa blinked shocked as she felt her lover's intent.

"Luna how do you feel being apart Veritas House, or Truth house in Latin?" Hermione asked.

"I feel alright with it. But…" Luna tapered off, Hermione shook her and Luna smiled, "That isn't what you wanted to ask me is it?" Luna asked and Hermione smiled.

"No, Little Imp, I wanted to ask if you would like to apart of Black House but the rest of the castle can't know she is alive you see," Hermione confessed, nodding to Narcissa.

"Well... Why can't I be a part of Granger House?" Luna asked and Hermione blinked and Narcissa smiled as the girl put Hermione at ease with a simple question.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked Luna and the blonde nodded excitedly. Hermione nodded and took a breath. Hermione heard a chime. Narcissa drifted over to her.

"I will be right there, so will Fleur," Narcissa said and she kissed Hermione's lips. She turned away and robes flew to her form and she turned once more and cast her impenetrable glamour.

"I will be there," Narcissa said one more and looked to both girls with her new look. She was a dark, almost ash blonde, rounder facial features, and hazel eyes. Hermione nodded as she looked into her lover's eyes.

"Yes Dr. Blackwell," Hermione and Luna said and smiled as Narcissa walked from the portal. Hermione looked to Luna.

"You don't have much time. Where will you be sitting? I will sit with you," Hermione said as she snuck one more embrace from the willing girl.

"I will be at the end of the Ravenclaw table closest to the entrance," Luna said and Hermione sighed. Thank Merlin it wasn't to far.

"I will wait for you there, and will save you a spot, right on the end," Luna said, and was skipping out of the portal tying her new house tie about her neck. Hermione was left by herself. She knew she had to do this. She knew she needed to make a point, and a drastic one. She took a heavy sigh and went to her quarters.

She stood before the wardrobe her lovers set out for her. It was the exact set that needed to be worn to make a point. They looked into the rules, she shook her head. Screw it… she was technically dead. She shrunk the Hogwarts Robes and places it in her pocket, unnoticed for she cast an extension charm on her pockets then turned to her clothes. Black pants, black button-down dirt, and black blazer. It all fit her like second skin thanks to Andromeda making a run to Madame Malkin's for the coat. She straightened her tie Veritas House, the house of no man's land, the House of nothing. Hermione cast a small transfiguration spell, and made the pinstripe tie thinner, sleeker. Then she straightened her tie and then smiled. The House of Granger.

Hermione cast a notice me not spell and felt a weight on her shoulders.

"Blake?" she asked.

"Yes, mistress," he said.

"We have not consummated that bond how am I your mistress?" she asked curious when she stepped from their chambers.

"I … I took your blood into me that night. I forged a bond for I didn't think you would," Blake said and then Hermione stopped.

"Reveal yourself now," she snapped and the elf did and shied but was proud.

Hermione held out her hand to Blake and Blake looked to her and reached for her hand.

"I wanted this. I just wish all of the bonds you had a hand in, I simply wish I was a part of it," Hermione said.

"I need one thing mistress," Blake said and then looked Hermione straight into her eyes, "For this to be a complete bond you need to accept it. Will you accept our bond?" he asked. Hermione smiled and took his hand and then he found himself on her shoulder sitting there as if a spectator to the things that were Hermione.

"I accept. I was going to accept before you messed with our bonds any ways. Now, after I have settled you are my friend, and I love you. I will accept what you offer," Blake nodded and then he made himself invisible and shifted to his snake form to distribute his weight.

"How long Blake?" Hermione stood off from the Great Hall Door. Hermione felt his weight vanish, and then was back quickly.

"Not yet, there is a speech," Blake said. He knew Hermione and the others wanted her to break through during the speech. But Hermione could not.

"Let me know when the speech is done and could you pay attention to each of the professor's expressions. I want to analyze them later." Hermione requested and Blake popped off once more.

Hermione leaned into an alcove, notice me not spell in effect, and protected and then she settled and she opened her bond for Narcissa and Fleur. She let their thoughts invade her mind. Since the other day they were finally able to send words and thought, not just emotions.

"I love you," boosted Narcissa.

"You are Brilliant," Fleur projected.

"We have you. You are our love little witch," Narcissa pushed her way.

"I will sit here and look on you and smile, knowing your lips are those that I crave and love. I also say this holding Narcissa's hand under the table. We are all together mon amour," Fleur said.

Hermione took a breath and then waited. Blake stood before her.

"It is time mistress," Blake smiled and Hermione smiled at the elf.

"Thank you, Blake," Hermione said then she faltered and then immediately Blake was about her shoulder, invisible. He wacked her with his tail

_Stand straight, like a pure blood, like a person with their faculties and nothing to lose, _he said in her mind.

Hermione stood straight and then her hand pressed against the wooden doors.

"Ready?" She asked Blake and herself.

_I am here for you mistress. I will watch as much around you as possible,_ he said.

"Ok, here we go." Hermione said and then with a sigh she pushed open the doors.

Gasps.

Outrage.

Mixed emotions and murmurs.

Hermione stood before the pushed open doors. She stood strong and tall. She held her head high and then looked to the table. She eyed each and every one of her professors. She dared not linger on Fleur or Narcissa. She refused to look at the houses and then after a moment of standing before the suddenly silent crowd she turned her head to one person. She zeroed in on him, clamped his eyes with hers.

"Excuse my tardiness. I was delayed. Coming back from the dead and all," she said as she ground her gaze into Ron's and then looked away. She refused to look into Dumbledore's eyes, she will work on Occlumency with her loves later. She looked around.

"Does any person have a problem feasting with a dead woman?" Hermione asked. Then Luna raised her hand and Hermione scowled down.

"I don't. The seat is yours," Luna indicated from across her.

Hermione nodded and sat down and then partook of dinner. She heard the rumble, the murmurs about her.

"Luna, I think I have to retire," Hermione said as she shoved her dinner away. She couldn't take it anymore. Luna nodded.

"I'll bring you a tart, lemon, right?" Luna asked, and Hermione nodded with a smile and stood.

When she stood all eyes were on her. She held her head high once more and walked from the great Hall.

"You are not excused, Granger," clipped a snide tone. Hermione turned from the doors with a a twitch to her eye that no one saw and she looked to the professor's table.

"I believe that I am more than excused, Professor," Hermione said with a dark tone coloring her words.

"10 points from Gryffindor for insolence," Snape snapped.

"I don't see why you are taking points from them. I have no house," Hermione said and then turned and walked from the hall.

The entire room exploded, the only people steady were, Narcissa, Fleur, and McGonagall. Narcissa noticed the slight gaze on Dumbledore and frowned. He gave nothing away. But in Minerva's eyes he did.

On Fleur's side of things, she watched a specific Gryffindor, and he displayed none of the emotions of a relieved friend. Lost was his apathy, love, and comradery. No… he looked like he swallowed a curse, and was waiting to spit it out. He looked to Hermione when she stood in all her alive glory before the great hall and paled. She watched as he ruminated, and festered. He was not happy about her appearance.

They knew he was a threat. Ron would pay, but Narcissa and Fleur would leave that to Hermione. They both knew she would make his life hell. They just wondered how.

Hermione's departure soared along the staff. She was back. That was all Fleur and Narcissa heard.

They both sent waves of love and acceptance to the girl. Nothing hit, nothing went through, but eventually, judging by the time, once she gained admittance to the alcove Hermione let them in.

All three witches smiled and then Poppy, and Minerva smiled as well.

"Good having her back yes?" Professor Sprout asked Fleur and Fleur was taken aback.

"Yes, I suppose. I only know her from last year and she was brilliant. I am Professor McGonagall's apprentice now," Fleur said hoping to sever ties.

"Minerva is alright with us talking. What do you know?" asked the herbology teacher. Fleur adapted a sad look.

"Alas nothing Madam. She was secretive. She was strong, but of all else she would die for her fellows," Fleur said as she looked down, "I would know. I was in the maze with her. I was with her in the end," Fleur said and then stood.

"Did you know she was alive Miss Delacour?"

Fleur turned around to Professor Sprout and clenched her jaw.

"Non, I saw her fight, I saw her battle in a graveyard and then I saw her bleeding here at Hogwarts. I know nothing of Hermione Granger's fate that day. She was a phenomenal and loyal friend, we grew very close, but after that night, I know nothing, all I know is she saved my life," Fleur ended her speech and walked from the Hall.

Narcissa was felt the sit next to Minerva.

_She needs us, _Fleur projected.

_Let it go for the moment_, Narcissa sighed into the bond

_You know how that will be, she needs us_! Fleur argued back.

_Yes, but how will it look it the assistant healer goes after the dead girl of Hogwarts_? Narcissa countered.

Narcissa gritted her teeth. She wanted to follow Fleur, she wanted to be there for Hermione, for them both. Narcissa had a point, how would it look for the brand-new healer of Hogwarts to rush off after a girl she was not supposed to know? Then she felt it. She felt Hermione's bond. She closed her eyes and sent her love and assurance. She felt Fleur send her love and happiness. Narcissa smiled and then turned to Minerva.

"Are all feasts this exciting?" Narcissa asked and Minerva smirked and shook her head.

"No, Dr. Blackwell. Tonight, was a special type of exciting to be sure," Minerva said as they both played the part.

"I see, well this looks like it will be an exciting year," Narcissa said and then he heard a soft ahem to her side.

"I don't believe I know you," said a stocky woman dread all in pink. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. She knew full well who this woman was and she hated her with every fiber of her being.

"I don't believe I know you either, so I guess that makes us even," Narcissa said and then turned to Minerva, "I believe I forgot something very important in the infirmary. Thank you for the warm welcome," Narcissa said and then winked at her friend.

Narcissa walked out of the Great Hall and then sighed as she took the hall to their alcove. When she opened the door, she saw Fleur and Hermione sitting at the table with a tea service smiling.

"Non, you looked very good, in control, and dare I say undeniably sexy," Fleur said making Hermione blush. Hermione's eyes found Narcissa's. Narcissa went to her girls, kissed each on their head but Hermione shifted.

"What's wrong?' Narcissa said as Hermione got her a cup of tea and handed it to her as she sat down.

"I know this is going to sound funny, or strange, but I feel weird kissing you when you look like Dr. Blackwell," Hermione confessed. Fleur tilted her head and then smiled.

"I see," Narcissa said and then finited the glamour, leaned forward clasped Hermione's hand and kissed her palm, "Better?" she asked. And Hermione swallowed and nodded.

"Much," Hermione squeaked and Fleur grinned. She oh so loved seeing how adorable Hermione could get. Son Luna walked through their portrait, and sat at the table with the three witches. She handed Hermione her Lemon tart, and smiled as Hermione beamed at her.

"I have to say Hermione, you caused quite a stir at dinner. People could not stop talking about you," Luna said and Hermione shook her head taking a bit of the tart waving the comment aside.

"Oui, its what we were talking about. Professor Sprout thought I could give her all of the details about Hermione. Like we were lovers of something," Fleur jested and winked at Hermione, "I told her you were a phenomenal friend but I didn't know anything. I was just as shocked as everyone else to see you," Fleur said.

"Yes, well, the only person I wanted shocked was Ron. By the way," Hermione looked to Narcissa, "How was it seeing Draco, Love? Are you alright?" Hermione asked and everyone sat quietly for a moment.

"I am alright, but I really just wanted to run to him and take him into my arms. I am very relieved to see him doing so well. Andromeda has done well with him this summer, and so had Severus. I am grateful he had them," Narcissa said sadly. Fleur wrapped her up into her arms.

"Come, I know it is early, but why don't we all go to bed," Fleur said and Hermione nodded.

"You all go, I think I will stay up a while longer and talk to Mr. Blake," Luna said and sure enough Blake appeared next to her and nodded with a soft smile.

Once stripped down, and under the covers, the three women sighed, content, and happy. Tomorrow will bring the weight of the world back onto their shoulders, but in their bed, they will be at peace.


	32. Oh… Opposition How droll

**Oh… Opposition. How droll **

Hermione removed herself from her lovers. She stood up and smiled as she watched Fleur reach out for Narcissa and Narcissa shift over and let Fleur curl around her. Hermione sometimes wished she had a polaroid camera so that she can catch these moments and keep them forever. There was a subtle knock on the door, and Hermione sighed as she walked from the paradise, she found with these two magnificent women.

"You have a visitor, Mistress," Blake said as he looked up to Hermione. Hermione knelt down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Never call me mistress. You serve me only because it is what you do. I understand that, but you are not my servant. Now… Who is at my door?" Hermione said standing up.

"Master Draco," Blake said. Hermione froze.

"Draco Malfoy?" she asked, and Blake nodded, "You are tied to him still?" she asked narrowing her eyes thinking.

"No, Mistress Narcissa…." Hermione gave him a look, "Narcissa unbound us. I only serve her now because she is your mate, essentially married," Blake said and Hermione's eyes shot into her hairline.

"We will talk more of that marital part later," she said as she sped to her room.

"Narcissa wake up," Hermione said.

"No, ten more minutes," she murmured. Hermione smiled but schooled her features.

"Your son wants admittance to our quarters," Hermione said and both Fleur and Narcissa shot up in their bed.

"My son?" Narcissa asked as she ran her hands through her hair. Fleur put a hand on her back.

"Do you want me to turn him away?" Hermione asked. Then Narcissa reached out.

"No! No, I haven't seen him in so long," she said then Hermione took a deep breath.

"Do you wish to be hidden?" she asked and Narcissa closed her eyes as if she was hit in the gut.

"I think I better be. I am supposed to be dead right," Narcissa said with a grit to her teeth. Hermione sat on the bed, and pulled Narcissa close.

"I want your son to know the truth, my love. This is not fair to you," Hermione said and Narcissa looked to her young lover. She took Hermione's lips, and sighed. She nodded. Hermione nodded and then crawled over and kissed Fleur eliciting a smile and a whack to her bum from Narcissa, as she sped from the room in her pajamas and a robe.

"Send him in Blake," Hermione said as she went to get tea started. Draco came in their common room, and eyed Hermione. She nodded his way and brought a tea service with four cups.

"I came to tell you that I hate your bloody guts," he said. Hermione paused as she lifted her cup of tea to her lips. He didn't sit down, and then the door opened. Fleur came from the room, and Draco had the grace to blush.

"Bonjour Draco," Fleur said coldly. She heard every word that had escaped his lips. Draco looked from Hermione to Fleur.

"Its so Magnificent for you to be together isn't it? The third wheel is gone, and you would go about your life. Disgusting," Draco sneered.

"Is there a real reason why you are here Draco?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes at the boy who tormented her for the past 4 years.

"I want to know how you feel galivanting about this castle knowing my mother died to protect your mudblood carcass?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"So, you decided to come to my quarters, well before breakfast to have this conversation in private away from prying eyes, to do what? Get me to tell you I am sorry? I wish she were here right now? What do you want from me Draco?" Hermione asked not giving in.

"I want my fucking mother back you mudblood bitch!" he raged.

"That's enough!" came from behind Hermione. Another woman came from the bedroom Fleur vacated. Draco looked at the three of them and his face spoke volumes.

"You replaced her?!" Draco accused.

"NEVER!" Hermione growled standing closing her hand into a fist. Draco backed up, "Your mother meant the fucking world to me, to Fleur. We love her without bounds, and expectations. The word unconditional doesn't even cover it, you pompous twat!" Hermione growled back to her nemesis turned stepson.

"Then who the fuck is that harlot?!" he asked standing and shouted at Hermione. Hermione lifted her hand to smack the taste out of Draco's mouth. Mid swing her wrist was engulfed in a strong grip. Hermione looked in the hazel eyes of Narcissa's disguise.

Those same eyes zeroed in on the boy and he smirked at Hermione.

"See even the harlot knows her place as replacement," Hermione saw red, but the resounding pop in the room did not come from Hermione's hand.

"My father…" Draco began and then the woman grinned evilly at Draco as she walked toward him straight into one of the chairs. As soon as he plunked into the furniture, she leaned over him anger rolled over him waves.

"Let me guess, daddy can't fix everything anymore, and your mummy is dead so you feel you have to come here and attack the only people you can use as an outlet for that rage," Narcissa and pushed from Draco and took a deep breath, "I am disappointed in you," she whispered.

"Who the hell cares about your opinion, replacement," Draco spat and then Narcissa spun and faced her son. She looked to Hermione.

"Draco, I need you to make an oath not to let what leaves this room to end up anywhere else," Hermione said.

"Why would I do that?" he sneered.

Narcissa went to Hermione and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Thank you for trying my little love, but let me handle the rest," Narcissa said and Fleur took Hermione into her arms. Hermione shook with her rage. Fleur felt it flaring inside of their young lover. They all decided that inside of this room or in extreme circumstances, they would be open with their bond. Hermione sighed as Fleur embraced her from behind and Hermione rest her head on Fleur's shoulder and hugged Fleur's arms around her. They both sighed when Narcissa cast the glamour away. Hermione almost snickered when Draco looked at his mother.

"Hello Little Lord," she said, and he sprang to his feet. She smiled as he barreled into her, hugged her tightly, almost bone crushingly. He pulled from her with wet eyes.

"I thought…" Draco could not finish his sentence as Narcissa drew him into her arms. She held him, swayed him back and forth and let her son cry into her shoulder. She eased him onto the sofa, and simply let him heal, let him feel, and let him purge.

"I am so sorry," he said as soon as he could speak.

"You owe Hermione the apology not me. I felt your love for me Draco. I am honored you championed me, but you attacked them without cause or reason. Hermione," Narcissa said and looked to the embracing lovers, "Hermione and Fleur are not your enemies love. They never have been. They will work with me to protect you and love you for I love you. But you need to stop this feud," she told her son. He nodded.

"She made it very easy when she declared to be houseless last night. No reason for a Slytherin to hate someone without a house. Then she won the damn tournament, so we know she is powerful," Draco looked to Hermione and Hermione clenched her jaw not sure of what to expect.

"You saved her, didn't you?" Draco asked and then Hermione stepped forward.

"No, I didn't," she looked and found Blake and motioned him over, "this little guy saved us. Then we finally came together over summer, healed the best we could right before we came to school. We helped each other heal. Draco you must understand," Hermione took a chance and held out her hand. He took it and stood with her.

"We are bonded," Hermione said, and Draco snatched his hand away and turned beet red. Hermione smiled, "No, you git. Blake inadvertently bonded our souls when he used soul magic to maintain a piece of us so we would not die," Hermione looked to Draco and could see him blink and just for kicks, "I haven't fucked your mom Draco… yet," she said with a wink, and then Draco groaned and turned even more red than he had.

"Well, thank you for that Granger," he sighed and then looked around. It was then that the door to the other room opened and in came a very awake and dressed for the day Luna.

"Hello, everyone. Good morning Draco," Luna said as she bounded up to Hermione and hugged her side. Draco watched this and then turned to his mother and Fleur.

"You are both ok with her hanging off your mate?" he asked inflamed.

"Oh Draco, I don't Hang off Hermione. I love her," Luna said and the three women in the room shared a look, "Hermione it is nearly time for you to get ready in your badass persona. Don't be late, unless you want another dramatic appearance. I can't wait. See you soon," Luna said and then skipped out of the portrait.

"She's in on this?" Draco asked and the three remaining women blinked.

"Draco, we are not sure where Luna stands, and I feel that is a conversation for later, but as she has said. She adores Hermione. She is Hermione's closest friend. As for All of us, you know now. Do you think you can keep it to yourself?" Narcissa asked and Draco nodded. Immediately she broke into his mind, and Draco doubled over.

"We need to practice Occlumency," Narcissa turned, "Fleur, can we learn the Veela way as well, so he has more than one shield?" Narcissa said and Fleur nodded.

"Of course, seeing as he is a Veela, it should be easy for him to shift between the two, and use it to his benefit," Fleur said, and then looked to Hermione, "Would you like to learn another form of Occlumency, mon amour?" Fleur asked and Hermione beamed. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Off with you. I have to put my suit of armor on, and a mask to boot," Hermione smiled at the boy and he smiled back.

"So, you are not really the badass you portrayed last night, are you?" Draco smirked his question.

"OH, no she isn't," Fleur said and then looked to Narcissa.

"She is exponentially more," Narcissa said looking down at Hermione. The girl blushed and then sighed.

"Well I'm off the get my physical shields up. Draco tonight after classes, lets have tea here, and maybe our first lessons until we can figure out things with the room of requirement," Hermione offered. Draco nodded and he looked down. Blake took his hand and ushered him to the portrait.

Hermione turned around and two gorgeous witches seemed to pounce on her. Their conversation was not of words. It was of lips, tongues, caresses and embraces. Hermione was ushered into their bedroom. Hermione looked to her watch. She smiled as she looked to her lovers. Some time for some seriously heavy petting was indeed within her time limits.

**Breakfast**

The children ate and then chatted about their day as they got their timetables.

"Oy! Harry what do you have for First?" Ron asked as he noticed a change in his schedule.

"I am taking Madame Pomfrey's opportunity to train healers. That will be last period, so I have DADA with the claws. Sorry Mate. Our classes seem a bit off," Harry said.

"Why healing? That's shite," Ron said and then Harry tilted his head.

"Do you realize how often I am in that infirmary for a minor injury, or you for that matter. Even Her…" he stopped himself. Hermione's name seemed to set off the red head. Harry just stopped and continued eating then he felt hands on his shoulders.

"He chose wisely for he knows the more healers the better. I am proud of you Harry Potter," spoke the voice and her hands sat on his shoulders caressed his shoulder blades. Harry spun around and he took in his best friend.

She wore her Black form fitting pants suit, with her black and grey pinstripe tie. Her messy signature bushy Hermione Granger mane was tamed and sat at a bun on the back of her head. She looked so… different. He looked from her eyes and followed her gaze. Ron's eyes clashed with Hermione's.

"You can't steal away a person from another house, traitor," Ron gritted. Harry almost stood but Hermione's hands kept him down.

"I was never the traitor, Ronald. I was a Gryffindor just like you. But I was rejected. I was hazed and bullied. Then I was almost killed on numerous occasions. Once or twice I was nearly sexually assaulted. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Ronald?" Hermione narrowed and felt Harry's shoulders shift as he looked to his friend. Ron's eyes flickered around in a frenzy. Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder.

"I will see you for our afternoon block for healing Harry," Hermione said and then left as if she was a wraith, a phantom of destruction, she was gone.

"What was she talking about Ron?" Ginny asked and Ron sputtered.

"You tried to…" Harry couldn't say it.

"No of course not. I'm a pureblood wizard. What would I want with a mudblood like her?" Ron spat and then the table looked to Ron. Harry stood.

"You sound awfully like that den of snakes over there Ron. Maybe you should get further acquainted with them," Harry said.

"You would take her word over mine?" Ron asked yelling then standing. Harry, prone to his outbursts.

"I will take her word over yours any day Ron. She never lied to me. She took everything life slammed her with. The ridicule, and the targeting, all because of Me, and she stood by me! Have you?" Harry asked and then looked down to Ginny. He shrugged and she nodded. They would catch up later.

Transfiguration was boring, Potions was delightful, if Snape wasn't teaching, DADA was child's play thanks to Narcissa and Fleur. Hermione went about her day, bored as a stump in the woods. Hermione realized she needed a trial. She wanted her mind to titillated and challenged. When Harry Potter came through the door for the afternoon lesson on healing Dr. Blackwell, and Madame Pomfrey designated Hermione as his teacher until he was caught up. Hermione smiled. She knew it would lend hours to her mastery. So, she and Harry got after it.

Hours later, when the class what almost up Harry sighed.

"Hermione did Ron do something to you?" Harry asked and then Hermione, in her new clothes, new demeanor, and new thought process, sighed and sat in front of Harry.

"Did Ron do something to me? Yes," Hermione watched as Harry processed. She felt Narcissa near by and she was listening covertly.

"What… what did he do?" Harry asked and Hermione narrowed her eyes. Harry didn't know how to take this Hermione. She was closed off, calculated and he felt he could not reach her.

"He tried to kill me Harry," she said softly, and Harry blinked and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Surely not Ron," Harry argued and then the Matron of the infirmary came to their conversation.

"He did Mr. Potter. Hermione had to fight a lethal potion and then go into the final task. She was beaten down, and she knew someone tried to take advantage of her. After that it was only a process of elimination," Madame Pomfrey told the boy. He looked from the cold evasive, and strategic Hermione to the warm nurse of Hogwarts.

"How can I trust you?" he asked and then Hermione stood and walked from the infirmary. He watched her do so.

"She will never sway you away from your friends. She will never put a wedge in your family life, for she knows the Weasley's are family, but Harry, she almost died from Ron doing what he had. Watch out Harry. Take notice and observe. Talk to Ron. You know him. You know when he says most when he says nothing at all," she said and then gave him a book, "This weeks reading," she smiled, and he nodded.

He got to the door and then looked back.

"What happens if he is the person who hurt Hermione?" Harry asked and Poppy sighed but looked at her newest student.

"You will have to make choices Mr. Potter," she said, and he nodded. When he left Narcissa came from around the corner and stood next to Poppy.

"He needs to figure it out on his own. Hermione or us for that matter can't shove it down his throat. Ron can claim we are against Ron and therefore sway Harry to their side," Narcissa said, and Poppy nodded. Then the older witch sighed.

"It was so wonderful having my granddaughter in my infirmary again, learning. Or teaching for that matter. Min warned we she was a bit of a teacher. Above all else I hope she ends up like me. Healer to the masses," Poppy chuckled. Narcissa placed a hand on the nursed shoulder.

"I think, no matter what she does, she will do it with excellence. That is just who she is," Narcissa claimed.

**Later**

Miss Granger, you will wear a house tie and uniform," snipped a high-pitched voice. Hermione turned around. She really didn't want to deal with this bitch.

"I looked into the dress code guideline. I am within guidelines under article 48 stating anyone, however rare that they find themselves house less, may dress according to the school dress code," Hermione stated throwing the pink toad back. Hermione let a small bit of her bond leak through. She needed Fleur and Narcissa there to witness.

"Then you are required to wear Hogwarts robes," counters Professor Umbridge.

"Actually no, I am not, read the bylines. Those who are houseless, but conduct themselves in a dress that is not revealing and neutral to the houses are free to accommodate as they please. I have done that. You can't go wrong with grey and black," Hermione smirked and quirked a smile. The toad narrowed her eyes.

"We shall see. I will make you heal, little girl." Umbridge threatened.

"You will do nothing of the sort," growled a voice and Hermione smiled.

"You will not become a tyrant to these students," Minerva shouted.

"I will do what is in the best interest of the ministry," Umbridge said.

"Teaching DADA but not how to actually cast offensive or defensive spells in the middle of a war is doing what is best for the ministry? Please." Hermione scoffed.

"Detention with me! Immediately!" Hermione shrugged. She didn't give a shit. She was only one person. She head off in the direction of the DADA class room. The student body clustered around her. And they separated as Hermione moved with her hands in her pockets and her head held high.

Once to the room Umbridge locked and warded the door. Hermione narrowed her eyes and opened her bond full blast.

_I don't trust this_, Hermione said to her lovers.

_We will be there if it turns bad_, Fleur said.

_Lets see what she has for us little witch_, Narcissa said into the bond. Hermione smirked. She was now a spy. Wonderful.

"Sit and you will write these lines," Umbridge said.

"I don't have ink," Hermione stated.

"No need," the toad said.

"How many lines?" Hermione asked.

"As many as it takes to become ingrained," Umbridge said and Hermione narrowed her eyes. She began to scratch out her lines.

I will not tell lies… onto her the paper.

She felt a sensation in her hand and then a prickly sharpness. Hermione wrote longer and then looked down at her other hand. She was more fascinated with the mechanics, the magic behind the quills than she was her pain. Oh, please this was nothing compared to what she had gone through. But as time went on and Hermione tried to decipher the magic behind the quills, she began to feel the constant bombardment on her nerves.

Hermione began to flex her hand, but she refused to relay anything to the witch before her.

"You are excused, I wouldn't want you out past curfew," Umbridge said and then looked at Hermione's hand as she came and received her lines.

"I hope this has taught you your place," Umbridge said.

"No, hardly actually, but as you have said this detention is over and you can not keep me longer," Hermione said and Umbridge narrowed her eyes.

"Ta Ta," Hermione said cheekily then slipped into the hallway. Once around a corner she took a moment and shook her hand out and looked down to the heavily engraved sentence in her own flesh. She walked to the infirmary. She knew Narcissa would be here. She had a feeling from Hermione's bond that it would be one of those nights.

Hermione pushed open the door, and was met with Dr. Blackwell.

"Sit," she demanded in a crisp tone. Hermione sent a Patronus to Fleur about Draco in silence hoping he didn't think she abandoned him. She replayed snippets that will get around school any ways. Then she turned back to Narcissa and Hermione sat on a bed and Dr. Blackwell came over to her with Murlap, pain numbing potion, and bandages. Hermione took her wand and enclosed them behind the curtains. Hermione reached down and tilted Narcissa's head up, banished the glamour.

"You are gorgeous my love," Hermione said and Narcissa stood and leaned forward and look from Hermione's lips. She fed, she consumed. Hermione the voice of reason in their trysts almost lost reason until her hand screamed at her.

"Sweet Love, please help me," Hermione said and Narcissa nodded and applied the glamour once more.

Fleur came through the curtain and found Hermione and Narcissa behind a curtain with a silencing spell. Hermione face lit as Fleur came to them. Fleur looked to Narcissa.

"Blood Quills, nasty bit of magic," Narcissa said and then Hermione looked down to her hand.

"So, will I have to deal with this little scar forever?" Hermione asked and Narcissa nodded and Hermione sighed. She took her two witches to her.

"Thank you both for being there for me. It was a world of difference knowing I was being tortured essentially and you were there," Hermione said.

"No you don't get it," Narcissa said. "This will never happen again," Narcissa and Fleur nodded.

"Oh you beautiful witches… it has to. I have to figure out a way to beat the blood quill. They should not have even made it through the wards," Hermione said, and the two women nodded.

"Let me figure it out so the rest of the kids can fight it," Hermione said, and the two witches looked from one to the other. Hermione sighed.

"You take too much onto yourself, amour," Fleur said as she cradled Hermione's cheeks with her hands.

"It's the quickest way to get rid of her. Also, my memories will help when we send them the to the ministry, or better yet Rita Skeeter. I owe her a story anyhow. Ya know resurrection and all," Hermione chuckled as she settled into Fleur's hands. Then Hermione took a breath and nuzzled into Fleur's palms. She felt Narcissa's palms on her thighs, and she felt… raw. She felt… heat… overwhelming heat.

"You two witches are going to be the death of me," Hermione said and then Fleur smiled as Narcissa did the same as Hermione was pushed back on the bed.

"Of course, my love," Narcissa purred as she flicked her earlobe.

"You are ours mon amour," Fleur said as she suckled her neck.

Well, at least she would die a heavily stimulated woman.

**Later**

A letter from the ministry came by request of Hermione Granger. The constant tapping irked the younger woman and then she saw it was a ministry owl. She took a deep breath and took the letter and told the animal she has nothing. It squawked and left. Fleur and Narcissa were still out to the world. Hermione couldnt sleep like she used too, and once or twice she was jealous of her lovers ability to slumber so soundly. Then again, she had these private moments were she could watch over them, unmonitored, and her thoughts unfiltered.

She read the letter.

She was considered an adult in every way. Her birthday was in a few weeks. She wondered. How old was she with the continuous usage of the time turner? Naturally she didn't have it on her this summer but since 3rd year she utilized that artifact as much as possible. Hermione walked from their room.

She cast the diagnostic. Her eyes grew. No matter how often Narcissa and Fleur said that age was not an issue, to Hermione it certainly was. When she read those numbers, her heart soared and fall out all at the same time. Once she settled, she was met with an anxious frenzy. She stood and walked back to their room. She watched the women before her. They were hers and she was theirs.

She took a deep breath. Before doing anything, she needed to talk to her lovers. She was at the moment 17 years and 3 months. She never could have thought. Hermione felt an entire world of feeling open for her. Desire was always on the forefront of her thoughts with these two women, but desire that can be consummated… that was a different story.

She was an adult. She could do as she wanted. As she watched the nude forms of her lovers, she made a decision. She will let Gran Poppy look her over her first. Then she will see to her mates. Hopefully they will understand, she was still shy. She loved them with everything. But she was inexperienced, and self-conscious. Narcissa shifted and the sheet fell to her hips as she curled onto Fleur placing her hand over her breast. Hermione smiled as she felt heart radiate over her whole body. She wasnt sure if it was her arousal, or some innate heat from one of her lovers at such an innocent yet sensual contact, but damn she wanted it to last forever. Hermione stripped the robe from her frame and slipped in behind Narcissa and hugged her to her and then entwined her fingers with Fleur's sharing in the contact with both of her witches. She smiled as she felt safe, and warm in their little sanctuary, but she wanted more.

Yes, she would contact Poppy in the morning.


	33. Too Much In One Afternoon

Hey All,

I couldnt find a good stopping point so you are left with this 12,000+ word piece of crazy.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

**Too Much In One Afternoon**

Hermione had to sigh as she sat in her daily block Healing with Harry. He had been trying so valiantly to get her to open up, but seriously, she couldn't do it. She needed to look as if she was pushing him away, so she can observe without seeming as if she was a part of his inner circle. At breakfast she always came into the Great Hall Monday through Friday with a different colored shirt. She made it a point to have a black button down, a deep forest green, and rich crimson, and vibrant yellow, and a brilliant blue. She never deviated from her solid thin black tie with the colored shirts or black and grey thin pinstripe tie with her black shirts. She was houseless, and her lovers got a splendid kick out of her rebellion. She also earned detention daily because of her wardrobe options.

But Harry, every single day tried to get her talk. He noticed Hermione's wound. She wore it proudly, and openly. Umbridge did not expect that. She thought the little mudblood girl would cower, and shy from publicly displaying her wounds. Every morning a Professor would ask her where she got the wound. She would look right at Umbridge.

"Gee, I don't know ask Professor Umbridge. She has very interesting ways of exacting …punishment," Hermione would then place her uninjured hand in a pocket and then turn from the crowd, laugh mirthlessly, and hold her injured hand up in farewell for the entire Hall to see. Her actions led to Harry constantly trying to worm his way into her life again. So, there she sat reading her books for Healing and sighed as Harry once more interrupted her studies.

"Hermione, are you bloody crazy provoking her?" Harry asked. Hermione, feet resting on a stool as she sat in a bedside chair looked like the picture of feline grace, and just as dangerous. Hermione slipped her feet to the ground, and Harry swallowed as she tossed her book on the bed and looked at him. Her eyes narrowed. He turned from her, something about her gaze, he could not meet it.

"Harry, make sure you don't get detention with that woman. Snape is a better option than that vial wretch of a human being," Hermione said and then stood and walked to Poppy. Hermione knew Harry's eyes were on her. Then a booming yell from the young man thundered in the quiet infirmary.

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET YOU TO TRUST ME AGAIN!?" Harry roared. Hermione slipped her shoulders back, squeezed Poppy's hand and noticed Dr. Blackwell come from a bedside she was sorting after a 1st year Slytherin girl came into the infirmary because she misjudged the moving stairs and twisted her ankle then left as Narcissa quickly healed her up. Harry looked around as he saw three very powerful witches glare at him, then Hermione walked to him.

"What I am about to say to you will devastate you, Harry. Are you ready for that?" Hermione asked softly. Harry shifted on his feet and then took a deep breath and nodded.

"Anything to make you my friend again. This is painful Hermione, I thought…" Harry stopped as his voice cracked. Hermione nodded.

"All because of you, and my allegiance to you, my love for you, I was targeted. Harry I was hunted down, tortured, and put through hell for an entire year, all because I love you. I am the mudblood that keeps Harry Potter alive," Hermione said, and Harry blinked, and he swallowed. Then Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. She pulled Harry to her. He greedily wrapped his arms around her waist as she gave him comfort. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to where she was close to his ear.

"I am helping you right now, brother. It is painful, and it's horrible, but give me time, Love," Hermione said, and he squeezed her tightly, "I have always trusted you. I have always thought of you as friend and brother, and that has not changed," Hermione said and pulled from Harry. Harry let her go and used his sleeve to wipe his face.

"I am here Hermione, you are and will always be a Gryffindor," Harry said, and Hermione made a face. Harry scrunched his brow in confusion.

"The Gryffindors were the worst last year Harry," Hermione said pulling from his grasp.

"What happened? I know of the attacks, hell I brought you here a few times, but what happened?" Harry asked and then Hermione looked at him with that look that said he really didn't want to know, and she turned to Poppy to take care of her hand once more, but Harry reached out, took her uninjured hand and she froze. Dr. Blackwell, and Poppy stood back from the duo. Harry looked up as he saw their wands in their hands. He immediately let go.

"Too many things happened Harry," Hermione sighed and she accioed chairs for the four of them. Harry eyed the two older women.

"You trust them?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled.

"Yes implicitly, do you really want to hear my story? You will not like a lot of it. You will hate me or those closest people to you. Harry, this could change everything," Hermione said as she looked to her brother. He looked at her and then he sighed.

"I am ready," he said.

"Forgive me Hermione," Poppy cut in looking at Harry, "I don't believe you are ready. I don't believe you can understand what she has gone through, and yet you act like a boy who craves to understand but can't believe what she said weeks ago about Mr. Weasley," Poppy looked to Hermione, "Forgive me little one, I don't think he is ready," Poppy spoke her piece, but Hermione looked at Harry, into Harry.

"You are right, I don't know what she went through. We shut each other out to an extent last year. We were there for the other, but shifted from the start," Harry reached out and took Hermione's hand, "But I would die for her. I would trust my life to her, and I would do anything for her," Harry said as he looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione looked to Poppy and then to Dr. Blackwell and nodded.

"Last year many things happened. I found I was targeted because I kept my best friend alive. I found that my closest friends hurt me the worst," Hermione shook Harry's hand, "Not you brother. I was thrown into the spotlight where I used to silently support you. I was out there, and I have a newfound respect for what you go through daily," Hermione smiled then she clenched his hand.

"Aside from trying to survive the halls as a gauntlet of sorts, and deadly tournament trials, I fell madly in love," Hermione smiled warmly as Harry smiled back and blushed.

"I love Fleur, Hermione you know that," Harry said and then Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I fell in love with two women Harry. Two soul bonded mates," Hermione said and then Harry blinked and then she gave him a moment. His eyes snapped, "No way!" he said, and she tilted her head.

"Harry, I need you to elaborate," Hermione said with a smile he had missed for so long.

"Narcissa Malfoy. You lucky witch. I hate her son, but Merlin, she was downright hot…"

"Harry Potter stop right there," Hermione said and threw a finger up to silence him, "She was the other half of my soul, please be respectful," Hermione said as the boy looked down shyly with a smile and Hermione looked over to Dr. Blackwell and winked at Narcissa incognito then shifted her eyes back to Harry.

"What was she like?" Harry asked and Hermione narrowed her eyes, "No, don't get me wrong. Draco is so very DRACO. If she gained your trust, your love, even if there was a bond there, she had to be special," Harry said, and Hermione smiled at him softly and sat back. How does Hermione talk about her lover, when her lover is sitting right there, not more than a few feet from her? Hermione closed her eyes. When she opened them, they shone with such love, and yet pain.

"Harry, she was like a supernova," Hermione smiled as she smiled but Harry looked at her confused, she shifted and she cleared her throat, "It was as if she knew the life that she knew was coming to a close. She gathered so much mass, so much intensity, that her choices set upon a chain reaction that culminated in one final moment. She exploded at the end of her life in a nuclear blast of warmth, and protection, and love. Fleur and I were literally, blown away by the amount of love she had for us," Hermione swallowed as she felt her eyes shimmer. Harry shook her hand.

"When she… when I saw her, she was there in the cemetery, she was there to help me, but she could only take Fleur away without getting herself killed in the process. I told her I would rather die proving I loved her than lay one finger on her," Hermione cracked as tears ran away from her control, "I knew I would never see her again. I knew she would save our other half, and that is what I needed, wanted. I needed them together. My heart in those last moments when Voldemort pointed his wand in my face and he began to cast the killing curse, I knew they would be together. I would not be able to be with them physically, but in my heart I knew they would love the other so completely you would know the definition of true love just by sitting at the same table having tea with them," Hermione smiled and Harry reached over with his sleeve and took her tears from her eyes. Dr. Blackwell stood and excused herself claiming there was an owl at the window.

"Hermione we all thought YOU were dead. Ron…" Harry paused as Hermione took her hand from his. "What happened with Ron?" Harry asked softly.

"He tried to kill me Harry, and on many occasions, I found myself in less than desirable positions with an attacker, and he… the size, the weight… his scent. All Ron," Hermione said.

"Did he…" Harry asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"That last night before the trial, I was beat the hell out of, remember that?" he asked and Harry nodded and swallowed at his memories, "He came and took my hand. I was woken up by that motion. Something seemed off. He was sitting there with a poisoned then he used the pin and scratched the inside of my wrist," Hermione lifted her wrist and showed him the scar. He nodded, "I had to overcome a poisoned dreamscape, and then go into a boobytrapped maze," Hermione said and then she looked to Harry. "I am sorry about Ron, Harry, I really am, but I cannot trust him, and by extension I cannot completely give you my secrets because you are so close to him, also Voldemort seems to live in your head," Hermione said and Harry blinked.

"Come on Harry. The pain, the visions, the sensations. I don't know if he knows about the connection, but he certainly is in there," Hermione said.

"I …I didn't realize that was an option. Then you can't tell me everything Hermione. You can't," Hermione said as he took her hands frantically in a panic.

Hermione smiled at him softly, "I haven't Harry. As I have said. It isn't that I don't trust you. I will always trust you. But I don't trust what's in your head," Hermione said calming Harry down.

"Is there anything you wish to know?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled, looked her up and down.

"Wonderful wardrobe you have there. I do love how you seem to support all houses. Nice touch," Harry said, and Hermione chuckled.

"Well I do try in my own little way," Hermione smirked. Harry and Hermione laughed as if it were days of old, and then Harry sobered as their laughs tapered off.

"I have to make a choice between you and Ron, don't I?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed and refused to say anything. She looked off out of that window, her window.

"She will never make you chose," Poppy said. Harry forgot she was there, and he jumped out of his skin.

"Oh yeah, I also found out Poppy is my Grandmother," Hermione said as she reached her hand out for her grandmother as she continued to look out of the window. Poppy took it, shook it and they released the other. Harry sat jaw dropped.

"I would like that to remain a secret Harry," Hermione said, and Harry looked to his pensive friend. He watched as her thoughts overtook her and he knew it was time. He collected his things and Hermione pulled herself from the depths of her thoughts.

"I am glad you know some of this," indicating to herself, "is a rouse. Tell Gin, privately please, that I miss our snowball fights," Hermione smirked.

"Tell her when the snows arrive. Maybe we can pick up a free for all game," Harry said, and Hermione only smiled slightly and nodded. She didn't know if said game would involve Ron.

"We will see. Be safe with your secrets Harry. What happens in the infirmary, stays in the infirmary," Hermione smiled. Harry smiled widely back to her, shouldered his bag, and went to the door and was lost to the halls.

Hermione sat in her chair looking out of her window. So, lost in thought she was that she didn't feel the presence behind her. She didn't feel it until too late. Hands slipped around her and down to her chest and pulled her snuggly to the body behind her, even though they were divided by a chair back.

"Narcissa, get Fleur here, please. I have something to talk to you both about," Hermione said as she continued to look out of their window. She was lost to her memories. She was lost to Fleur's lips as she offered her throat to the Veela. She was lost to a December morning where Narcissa drank Veritaserum tea with her in her childhood home and she confessed her love for her. She was lost to two very different bond recognition kisses. She was lost to dragon spikes, and mermaids. She was lost to pain, and magic. She was lost to blood and violence. She was lost to sacrifice and rebirth.

"I am 'ere my love," Fleur said from the side, but Hermione didn't budge.

"Hermione, my love, you have to share something with us?" Narcissa asked and then Hermione took a deep breath and left those memories behind for a moment. She knew they would crowd her mind later. But in this moment, she wanted to be here with her lovers. Hermione smiled as she looked to Narcissa.

"Please," Hermione asked as she lifted her hand to Narcissa's glamour. Narcissa looked around, cast a notice me not spell, and an invisibility ward. Narcissa canceled her glamour, and Hermione looked into her eyes.

"I never would have thought I would have to explain how I felt, how we both felt about you," Hermione said as she reached for Fleur, "When I am sitting no more than a few feet from you," Hermione said and Fleur looked to Narcissa and Hermione.

"What did she say?" Fleur asked as she felt their bond link fluctuating with intense emotions earlier. She had to temper the bond for she was in class with 2nd years. Fleur saw Narcissa move and the woman went to Hermione and held her to her. Hermione pressed her face to her stomach as Narcissa clenched Hermione's head to her body as Hermione wrapped her arms around her hips. Narcissa shed tears. Fleur walked behind Narcissa and wrapped herself around the woman.

"What did she say?" Fleur asked once more. Narcissa swallowed tilted her head back trying to gain control over her emotions.

"She said the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my entire life," Narcissa whispered with her eyes closed.

"Tell me," Fleur said as she kissed Narcissa's shoulder.

"She said that you both loved me so deeply, so completely towards the end that the thought of losing me hurt," Narcissa said and Fleur nodded that it did, "She said I was a supernova," Narcissa said and looked down on her lover, "She said that she wanted nothing more than for me to save your life so we could be together. So, we could love each other so completely that our love would tell the story of what true love should look like," Narcissa felt Hermione tighten her embrace around her hips, and then felt Fleur tighten around her torso.

"She spoke the truth, amour. I would love you to the end of the earth and back, just as I love you now, but if we lost her, I would love you twice as infinitely possible for you would have been my sun, my moon, and my stars," Fleur heard Narcissa chuckle at the cliché, and Fleur turned Narcissa around pulled Narcissa from her Hermione's arms. Fleur looked down apologetically, pecked Hermione on her lips, and smiled, and then looked to Narcissa once more.

"Narcissa, if Hermione were to have left us, you would have been my everything," Fleur slipped her hand to Narcissa's cheek and made the woman look at her, "You would be my magic, my blood and my bones. My love for you would have been and still is all encompassing. You are a part of me, a part of us," Fleur said and then took Narcissa's lips. It was slow, sensual, and delicate. It was a solidification of the moment. Narcissa hummed into Fleur's kiss but she still reached out for Hermione and the girl reached out and stood pressing her body to Narcissa's back. Hermione slipped her hands around Narcissa torso, over her abdomen, and pressed her lips to the nape of her neck. It never went too far for the women knew they were there for a specific reason. This was also an infirmary, not a brothel. Hermione looked about and Hermione saw Poppy.

"Gran, can you come here please?" Hermione asked and Poppy was allowed into their bubble. She looked around and she sighed.

"She told Fleur what you said?" Poppy asked and Hermione nodded, "Bloody beautiful words. Painful and beautiful," Poppy said and swallowed and looked to the three women, "What can I do for you, other than try to heal Hermione's hand?" Poppy asked. Hermione popped up onto the bed and swung her legs with a smile.

"Gran, could you run an age diagnostic please?" Hermione asked with a mischievous smile while looking at her lovers. Narcissa and Fleur's hands found the other. Poppy ran the diagnostic. It came up the same as Hemione's last run except for the change in weeks. Poppy looked around as she felt Fleur's thrall seep out, and then she saw Narcissa's eyes, or maybe it was Narcissa's thrall. She turned to leave.

"Wait," Hermione called, "Am I healthy? Is this alright? I know I used the time turner Grams gave me ALOT over the past few years, but is this … safe?" Hermione asked and then the energy died in the room. Fleur, and Narcissa turned to Poppy with worry. Poppy smiled.

"I think it is time you talk to your lovers about a fair few things little one. Especially since you are at the age of consent," Poppy grinned and left. Hermione looked back to Fleur and Narcissa. Hermione shifted on the bed away from her lovers. She swallowed as she saw them slowly approach her. Hermione kicked her legs over the bed and rolled off the other side.

"Stop looking at me like you want to eat me," Hermione said and both women grinned. Narcissa stole what Fleur said all those months ago in the shower.

"It is because we want to," Narcissa grinned and lunged for Hermione and she swerved playfully. Hermione was chased about an infirmary.

"Fleur tell our wife she needs to put her face on," Hermione said and then all action died. Narcissa and Fleur looked at Hermione, and then to the other. Hermione blinked at the sudden shift in atmosphere.

"I... um… Well…" Hermione stammered and then she blinked. She shifted her shoulders back, she looked at Fleur and Narcissa, "I am not sorry nor regretful for what I said. I am and will always be in love with you…" the door began to open but Hermione leaned her weight against it. She needed this moment, "I will always be in love with you both. Bonds are as they are, bonds, what more precious bond is there than marriage?" Hermione asked, and pushed against the door as they began to push against her.

"You have to let the child in for healing, Love," Narcissa said as she glamoured herself. Fleur looked to Hermione and then to Narcissa as she slipped into her Dr. Blackwell persona. Fleur stepped toward Hermione and pulled her to the side. The door opened to a 4th year with a black eye and a hurt wrist. Hufflepuff boy dressed in quidditch robes. Hermione took one more look to Narcissa and then clenched her jaw. She walked from the infirmary Fleur on her heals.

"Where are we going?" Fleur asked as Hermione sped off. Fleur clenched Hermione's arm and spun her, "Your bond, its severed again, don't, please," Fleur said. Hermione yanked her arm from Fleur's grasp. Fleur narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Hermione looked around. She leaned in and kissed Fleur quickly. Hermione pulled from those delicious lips and she smiled.

"I know she seemed as if she wasn't receptive, amour but this is Narcissa. She was married, in a loveless marriage at that, please understand," Fleur argued for Narcissa's reaction to the statement. Hermione nodded and began to walk from Fleur and looked back with gleaming eyes.

"Where we are going, I think I want to have my bond severed," Hermione smiled cheekily, and Fleur tilted her head to the side, and followed her lover. They found themselves outside of Professor McGonagall's office. Hermione knocked and the door opened. Fleur swallowed and gave Hermione a wary look.

Professor McGonagall sat there, then closed the door. Once the door closed the professor stood up to happily embrace Hermione. She looked her adopted Granddaughter over, and Hermione smiled never fully pulling from her Grams embrace.

"So… I wanted to know three things," Hermione said as Minerva ushered them to a sofa and she took a comfortable chair.

"Go ahead, Lass," Minerva smiled.

"First what are the wizarding worlds views on homosexual marriages?" Hermione asked and Minerva choked on her first sip of mandarin orange tea. She put the cup down with shaky hands.

"Hermione, you are too young to be thinking…" Minerva said.

"I am 17 and nearly 8 months according to the read out due to the time turner. I am of age. Now please Grams, answer the question. I am sure you have thought about it," Hermione said as she sipped her own tea. Fleur sat in a state of hypervigilance. Minerva looked to the Veela and noted her shock.

"It is not illegal, and you have the same rights as heterosexual unions. It was not common due to the pressure of producing heirs, even to this day," Minerva said blinking. Hermione nodded.

"Second question could I be engaged as a 17-year-old and continue to go to school? I have heard of arranged marriages, but I want know about none arranged marriages," Hermione asked, and Minerva lifted her fingertips to her forehead thinking. In that moment Hermione felt it. She eyes snapped to Fleur. Hermione shook her head, "Please not yet my love," Hermione requested Fleur to temper their bond. Hermione could feel Narcissa beating on her walls, she could only imagine what Fleur felt. Hermione looked closely. There were beads of sweat on her brow. Hermione sighed.

"Fleur, go back, tell her everything you know," Hermione said, and Fleur's gaze snapped to Hermione.

"Non, I can't. She would kill me," Fleur said turning a little pale. Hermione chuckled.

"She will kill us both anyways. Go. I can see keeping up your block is hard for you," Hermione said gently. Fleur stood and looked down on the girl.

"Only because we have not spent near as much time blocking you out as you have blocking us out," Fleur snapped. Hermione nodded.

"Touché my love," Hermione said, and Fleur narrowed her eyes.

"I will go back only because Narcissa thinks you will do something stupid," Fleur looked at the situation she was in, "And I think this might qualify," Fleur said with a smile, and then leaned over, "You are lucky I like impulsive and stupid my love," Fleur said and then left. Hermione was left leaning into Fleur's presence after she tore from her and out of the door. Hermione took a breath and turned back to Minerva.

"Can we get our hands on some engagement rings Grams?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I want you to think…" Minerva said, and she saw the look on Hermione's face. She swallowed. She looked so much like Poppy did all of those years ago. She closed her eyes and cast a tempest spell.

"Today?" Minerva asked.

"I would prefer that, especially after I left Narcissa the way I left her," Hermione gritted her teeth, "She seemed to shut me out. Almost as if she didn't believe I was sincere. I will show her I am completely honest, sincere, and wanting of this," Hermione said. Minerva said and then stood up and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulders.

"Maybe it's time for us both to get us some rings. Come Gringotts closes in two hours," Minerva said, and they stepped into her private floo.

**Short Trip into the Infirmary…**

Fleur walked quickly back to the infirmary and saw that the little Hufflepuff had been taken care of. She walked around as she heard voices.

"Gods damned girl!" she heard glass shatter and then a twinkling of glass mending back together.

"She just left! What a fucking… ARG! A Fucking Gryffindor!" a thud came from the office and Fleur came into view of her raving, lunatic, and completely in love mate. She watched. Poppy saw her and pleaded with her eyes, she practically begged her to take Narcissa away. Fleur smiled leaned against the door jam and watched.

"She doesn't understand. I wasn't rejecting her! I wanted to shout yes until my throat turned raw, and I wanted Fleur to want that too, but she just ran off with Hermione. We don't know what the fuck we want Poppy. How in the hell can we know if we don't talk to each other?" Fleur watched as Narcissa seemed to run out of gas and plopped into a chair.

"What if we don't want each other like this? What if we are a simple bond, even though it is our souls, but what if they don't want to be weighed down by titles, and the pomp and circumstance of marriage," Narcissa quieted and Fleur almost moved.

"I married Lucius right out of Hogwarts I was barely 18. I never wanted it. I regretted it later. We had our rolls to play and I played mine well, but I never want Hermione or Fleur to feel they need to make this step, this lunge, for me," Narcissa sighed.

"I will love you. I will marry you, and I will worship you until the day you or I die," Fleur said as she came into the office. Poppy looked thankful. Fleur smiled to the nurse, and then down to Narcissa.

"Your concerns are valid, my love but there is something you should know," Fleur looked to Poppy, "Can we retire to our quarters please?" Poppy waved them off with a sigh. Narcissa was intense, and terrifying in her hate and all-encompassing in her love and worry.

"Please, she needs you both," Poppy said as she turned to paperwork. She watched as the pair rounded the corner then out of the door before loo called Minerva. Her brow furrowed. She should be with Hermione, but no one was there to pick up.

In the hall Fleur and Dr. Blackwell walked apart, uninterested, a generation between them until they hit their alcove and then fell into the other as they walked side by side, pressed together. They entered their common room and fell onto the sofa.

"You were saying…" Narcissa said and Fleur smiled as she slid down on the sofa and placed her head in Narcissa's lap. Narcissa smiled, and then Fleur silently canceled the glamour, and her love shone through her eyes.

"Our lover went to Professor McGonagall about legalities in marriage between homosexual and heterosexual partners," Fleur said and Narcissa's fingers seemed to glitch. She didn't move. Fleur looked up.

"Do you want this?" Fleur asked. Narcissa looked down and her fingers quickly began to tease through Fleur's silken tresses. Fleur almost purred.

"Not if she will regret it," Narcissa looked down to the closed eyes of Fleur and scoffed, "You heard our conversation, Fleur. I will not want this if she feels obligated, or sees this bond as a marriage contract," Narcissa said. Fleur chuckled in Narcissa's lap.

"Mon Amour, it is exactly as you say. It is a marriage contract, but it is a contract of bonded souls. Not your elite marriages," Fleur said and closed her eyes. Knowing Hermione went to inquire about marriage made her feel warm and fuzzy. She wanted it. Then she opened her eyes. She looked up into Narcissa's eyes.

"My love, she will never pressure you. She may ask but you can tell her no. She will understand if you explain your reasons," Fleur lifted her fingertips to Narcissa's jaw, "She knows of Lucius, she knows of your obligations," Fleur sneered at the word.

"How can she possibly know?" Narcissa asked and Fleur smiled warmly.

"She researched lover. She researched everything," Fleur said and Narcissa shook her head. She smiled but it was strange. She was supposed to be dead, her husband was dead, and she was entertaining thoughts of engagement with a girl only 17 years old and some change. She shook her head.

"She will regret this Fleur. She is so Young," Narcissa said and Fleur grasped Narcissa's chin with her own fingertips.

"I am barely about to be 19. This time jump almost puts me and Hermione at the same age. Would you deny me as well?" Fleur asked.

Narcissa looked down into Fleur's endless blue eyes. She bent over. She took her lovers lips. She sucked, ran her tongue over the upperpart of Fleur's lip, and when they opened, she dove. Narcissa had never felt anything more exquisite than consuming Fleur's or Hermione's mouths. They were so different. Fleur, with more experience, teased in turn, but Hermione in her inexperience made the adventure more fun they both learned as they spent time mapping the others mouth. With Hermione it was more of a give and take, an exploration to be cherished. With Fleur it was all tempered heat, and consuming fire. Someday she knew, for Hermione was a quick learner due to their morning activities she would be just as fiercely passionate, but in a different, gentle way. Narcissa was a lucky woman to be loved so absolutely by her two witches. Where one would fall the other would catch. Narcissa drew from her lover's dangerous lips and sighed. She moved her nose over Fleur's.

"I love you, my little Veela," Narcissa said.

"OH, my dark witch. I adore your ass and will for an eternity," Fleur smiled.

Both women held the other wondering where Hermione was.

**Gringots**

"Shit," Minerva said as she and Hermione landed in the leaky Cauldron. Hermione looked up to Minerva.

"I think I forgot one important part of this trip," Minerva bent back in the fire and called Poppy in the Hogwarts Infirmary.

"What the hell..." Poppy answered.

"I am at the Leaky Cauldron, could you come please?" Minerva asked and Hermione swore she saw the embers make that signature eyebrow raise and then diminish. Within moments Poppy was there in everyday robes, not her nurses gear.

"Oh hell," Poppy said as she saw Hermione and Minerva. Her shoulders slumped forward, "Let me guess, her silence pushed you to do something stupid," Poppy asked, and Hermione smiled and chuckled.

"Of course. I love the witch, wait, I love my witches," Hermione snickered, and Poppy couldn't help but smile then looked to Minerva.

"Why is she off campus going to Gringots?" she asked.

"How did you know we were going to Gringots?" Minerva asked. Poppy sighed and motioned around her.

"Also, Narcissa was raving in my office for the better part of an hour and FINALLY Fleur saved me. So, what is going on?" the Nurse asked as she looked on her lover and her granddaughter with gleaming eyes.

"I want to propose to my bond mates. I want to marry them," Hermione claimed and instantly Poppy's face fell.

"Are you sure you are not in Narcissa's head?" Poppy asked glaring at Hermione.

"No, this time I am not. I have been so emotion driven I blocked everyone out, so it would be a surprise," Hermione said and Poppy blinked, "Why? What do you know?" Hermione began to encroach on her grandmother.

"Back off little lion. I am still your grandmother. I am allowed secrets. It called old age. But suppose I tell you Narcissa doesn't want you to regret this later due to being so young," Poppy let the thought hang. Hermione backed away and the three women walked to Gringotts.

"I was going to open my vault to her as heir. I didn't know if you wanted the same. That is why I called you," Minerva said softly, and Poppy almost melted into her lover, but someone bumped her on the Gringots stairs.

"That is fantastic," Poppy said and nodded, "However a lot of our vaults will be the same because of Malcom, except for my family vaults," Minerva nodded, and Poppy touched her arm. Minerva smiled to her lover, and Poppy smiled supporting her love. Poppy knew Minerva had issues with her being married to Malcom. Poppy and Minerva were saved from the moment by their Granddaughter.

"What is your maiden name?" Hermione asked, and Poppy took deep breath and sighed.

"Ollivander," Poppy said, and she smiled as she looked to Hermione. "Yes, the wandmaker, but he is my uncle. My parents were assassinated in the first war. They couldn't get to uncle Gary, and I wish it to be as such. He gave me right to the head of house and I reluctantly took it," Poppy looked to Minerva, and saw a shock.

"I meant to tell you," Poppy said but Minerva shushed her.

"Wars make secret keepers of us all," the Minerva looked to Hermione, "So you are an Ollivander and McGonagall. That is amazing. You should know you come from the Ross pureblood line, but that ended with my mother, when she took to my father. Those vaults would not let me claim them. I am not pure enough, and my magic was not the right fit. Very strange wards," Minerva said and then she looked to Poppy. "Shall we open our vaults and our hearts to our granddaughter?" she asked.

"Yes, with precautions," Poppy said, and Minerva smiled as she looked down to Poppy's lips. Hermione swallowed and looked elsewhere. She let her Grams have their moment, however much a moment could be in the light of day in the middle of Diagon Alley at the steps of Gringots.

"Ahem," Hermione interrupted as she shifted up the steps, "I have something I would like to ask a pair of witches," Hermione turned and looked to Poppy and Minerva, "Would you like to help me?" Hermione asked and she smirked. Her Grandmothers smiled back to her.

"We have and issue," both witches said and smiled as they looked to Hermione.

"Let me guess… there is a challenge?" Hermione asked.

Both witches nodded and Hermione closed her eyes and pinched her nose between her eyes.

"That is so like Minerva," Poppy said at Hermione's mannerism and Hermione smiled.

"That is wonderful to hear, but let's get these trials over with. I want to propose to two women before days end before I take them to bed," Hemione said and Poppy faltered, and Minerva just smiled. That was her little lion.

**Gringotts… Here we go!**

Hermione, Minerva, and Poppy entered Gringots and walked to a teller. The gnarled hand of the goblin reached out and the two older witches gave up their wands. Hermione clenched her jaw. She would not be let defenseless. She listened to the chatter and the Goblin looked between the two witches and down to Hermione.

"You want both of your vaults open to this?" the Goblin indicated to Hermione. Hermione felt her anger rise but she remembered her research.

"This has a name. I am Hermione. It is a pleasure to meet you sir. What is your name?" she said, and Minerva and Poppy closed their eyes and cursed Hermione's impetuousness. The goblin looked down on her from his higher window. She didn't break eye contact. It was a sign of weakness. They would never respect her.

"Interesting, I am Maylak. But due to the vaults in question you need a manager. Child, you know your vaults are vast, will this change you?" the goblin Maylak asked. Hermione looked into his beady black eyes.

"If they change me, I hope it if for the best, for I am here for love, not gold my friend," she proclaimed, and Minerva and Poppy stepped slowly behind Hermione to support the girl.

"Interesting, what will you do with your fortune?" Maylak asked.

"I didn't know I had a fortune. I just wanted engagement rings," Hermione spoke the truth and she felt the goblin slip into her mind and she jerked away. He narrowed his eyes, "Sir in the future ask before entering my mind. Just as you would ask to enter one's home, please ask to enter my mind. Would you like to enter now?" Hermione asked and the Goblin blinked and nodded slowly.

She felt his link like the scales of Blake in his snake form. It was odd and dry, but not invasive. She heard a voice ask why she was there, and she spoke in her mind she was there for rings. Not gold, not fortune or title, just a gift of love. She felt him slip out of her mind.

"I want to thank you. Not many witches or wizards would let us touch their minds, and hearts. You are a different sort. If you need help in the future please call upon me, Maylak, and I will assist. The houses of Ross, McGonagall, and Ollivander have their own goblins to manage them. Would you like to make One account manager for all houses?" he asked, and Hermione looked to her grandparents. They shrugged and she sighed.

"I don't like to be tedious, and I know you are busy people. I would hate to waste your time. Please one account manager for the cumulative vaults," Hermione asked, and the Goblin looked down on her.

"Would you like me to take care of your accounts personally and be a liaison to the goblins if need be?" he asked and Hermione narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, "I will treat a witch with respect, if they have respected me. You have honored me greatly today Miss Granger," Maylak said.

"I would like my first friend of the goblin nation to be my support within the goblin bank. Yes, Maylak, I would like you to personally take care of the accounts of McGonagall, Ollivander, and Ross," Hermione said proudly. The Goblin nodded and indicated that he needed to follow him. Hermione took a deep breath.

"How did you know how to manipulate them?" Minerva asked and Hermione stopped and looked upon her Gran and Professor with a hard look.

"They are people. I need not manipulate a person, creature or human, who craves to be respected for who they are," Hermione said, and Minerva blushed and swallowed.

"I am sorry Lass, I didn't mean it that way," Minerva said and Hermione lifted her hand.

"No, you never mince your words and you are carful with your word usage, you did mean what you said. But this is where a generation of conditioning needs to change. We are all people. We all have souls, and desires, especially for equality and respect. These goblins deserve to be treated as royalty for they could bring the wizarding world to its knees if they packed up all the gold in their vaults and left. We are in their home, on their turf. We must respect them. But we should respect them because they are beautiful in their own right. Have you read about their customs? WOW," Hermione smiled at Minerva softening the lecture. Poppy took Hermione's elbow.

"Purebloods have the hardest time with what you just said. Suffice it to say my love. You are not Muggle born but considered a half-blood. It is strange for those in this culture to feel as you have. You came to us from out of nowhere, and I love you for it. We need more people who believe as you do," Poppy said following Maylak giving Minerva a break from Hermione's scathing commentary.

Maylak took them into a room. It was barren except for three chairs on desk and a chair for the officiating goblin.

"You will willingly give over access to your Vaults to Miss Hermione Granger?" he asked and Poppy and Minerva nodded. The goblin nodded and shoved forms in front of them

"Please read and sign these," Hermione waited. She tried to temper the barrage of her lovers on her wall. She sighed and Minerva and Poppy looked to her. She smiled softly.

"I think it's time to check in with my loves," she said and Minerva and Poppy smiled.

"Wait!" Maylak said, "Are you mated?" he asked.

"Yes. No offense sir but is that relevant to this proceeding?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, your mates are to share what is yours, and you share what is theirs. Who are your mates?" he asked as he opened a ledger. Hermione blinked.

"Sir, my mates and I are in hiding of sorts, well one of them is and she is a prominent figure in the wizarding community. She is proclaimed as dead," Hermione told the goblin.

"One of your mates? You have more than one?" he asked twirling his quill.

"Yes. I have two. We are a triad. Bond mates through a Veela connection," Hermione offered and lifted her eyebrow.

"No, Miss Hermione, we do not segregate. We have not a triad soul bound mate proclaimed in centuries," Maylak took a breath and held out his hand she stretched for it. It felt cold, and rough. Gnarled on the palm.

"You are a fighter?" she asked, and the goblin smiled a ferocious grin. Honestly it looked like he wanted to take a chunk out of her calf and roast her then devour her flesh.

"You have trained as a fighter too. I can feel your magic. It is fierce, molded for war. It is sad to see one so young molded for atrocities. We followed your Triwizard outcome. We thought you had died. If you are back, the only other person to know be that close to you and die in Narcissa Black," Maylak informed her. She snatched her hand back and stood. He glared up to her.

"You will keep your secrets Sir," Hermione growled. Maylak grinned his toothy grin.

"Did you know in the Goblin Nation we value loyalty, respect, friendship, and protection most of all? Knowing you would die for a dead woman makes me feel for you," Maylak watched Hermione.

"She was never dead Hermione," Maylak said and her wandless magic pulled her wand into her hand as if it were a magnet. She looked to her hand. She blinked and placed the wand on his desk and backed away.

"I want no trouble. I just want to propose to my bond mates," Hermione said softly.

"Narcissa Black, she is worth almost 45% of the gold in wizarding England, and 27% of the gold worldwide. You must take care of your interests," he said softly and Hermione looked into his eyes.

"I don't give a shit if she were the richest woman on the planet, judging by those numbers she just might be the richest woman on the planet, but who cares? My heart. Maylak, have you walked into a room and your breath had been taken from your chest because you were surrounded by love? That is how I feel with my two mates. I am taken away. I am breathless with just a simple gaze. My heart leaps when we debate issues, and I love them. I love that Narcissa's favorite color is a disgusting puke green, and I love that Fleur's favorite animal is a squirrel. I love their faults, and their excellence," Hermione paused and sighed and looked Maylak in his eyes.

"I love them, without bounds or expectations. Hell, I think Narcissa will give me a resounding No, in the proposal department, but I tried. I showed her I love her, I want her, but sir, you are keeping me from that with these questions. I respect goblins, I adore your culture and feel that wizards and witches need to abide by many of them. I simply want to choose two rings from my Grandmothers' vault, and go home. Then Figure out the best way to propose to my lovers. Can you please help me with this?" Hermione stopped as Maylak put his quill down. He looked to Minerva and Poppy.

"Sign all of the documents as quickly as possible. They are routine. Give this to Hermione, Hermione has access that. So, on and so forth," then he turned to Hermione, "You are truly a different kind of witch. Someday, please think about taking the trial to become part of the Goblin Nation. We would love your loyalty," Maylak said and looked over to the two scribbling witches then back to Hermione, "there are trials on the vaults. Just be yourself, I believe you will be allowed admittance," he smirked at her with his hint and she smiled back but it caught.

"What about the Ross vault? I am not a pureblood?" Hermione asked. Maylak smiled.

"Don't forget your magic dear Hermione. There is no such thing as a purely, pureblood family these days," Maylak chuckled.

Hermione sat down and looked at her newest goblin friend.

"Sir, what do goblin wards cost in an England suburb?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked at her.

"I will grant you a discount for your respect of out tribe. Whose home to you wish to ward?" Hermione looked to Minerva and Poppy, "My parents in St. Ives," she wrote the address of their small home and gave it to Maylak. He looked at it and looked at her.

"This will cost a fortune because are essentially warding off a block but for you… Half of your Triwizard winnings," he said and she beamed.

"Deal," she said and thrust out her hand. He took her hand with a smile and sent in the request.

"You do realize that is still a little high right?" he asked and Hermione grinned.

"It was money I never really had. I might as well spend it on the protection of my parents," Hermione said and she felt a hand creep over her shoulder and she looked over and found Poppy's eyes. They connected. Poppy told her of her thanks, and Hermione in her own gaze told it was a none question.

"Can I also file for a name change, seeing as I died?" Hermione asked and Maylak blinked.

"I will advise you against this. Once they learn your family, your loved ones, your mates, you will not only give them yourself as a target, but those around you," Maylak stated and Hermione nibbled on her lip. She nodded.

"No name transfers yet, but there will be a bond consummated. How does that effect my name?" Hermione asked and the Goblin frowned but it shifted into a smile.

"I can make your ministry documents reflect your name of Granger. But here you will be reflected as your bond states. I have no idea who you will be when we see one another again Miss Granger, but I believe the name of Black will be attached to that title," he smiled horrifically.

"You might be right Maylak," Hermione looked to her grandparents, "Are we ready?" Poppy scribed three more pages of initials and signature because she was a pureblood. They nodded.

"What vaults to you wish to visit?" he asked the group but they differed to Hermione, she shook her head.

"I will save the Ross vault for later. I have a feeling," she winked at Minerva, "But I only wanted rings. Who can help me with that?" Hermione asked.

"We have many wands, and shit loads of money. We are frugal people. But jewelry wasn't what we coveted. We have a few pieces but not many," Poppy said and then Minerva smiled.

"Off to the McGonagall vaults my love," she said and Hermione smiled.

"You will be a life saver, because after this I think Narcissa will kill me," Maylak chuckled and nodded as he had heard of the woman's fiery disposition.

"Please follow me to your vaults," he handed Hermione three new keys. She shrank them and placed them in her pocket. The cart ride wasn't terribly long, but when they came to Minerva's vault the witches stood back.

Hermione scoffed and stood before the vault, lifted her key, she was allowed entrance, but she was met with a ward. Before her words flew before her eyes.

_What is there,_

_Thought of as folly,_

_And everyone has?_

"Seriously a riddle?" she asked as she looked to Minerva who simply smiled. Giving nothing away.

"It has to be bravery because I don't know how many times I was told I was fool…" sure enough the ward vanished and she looked to her adopted Grandmother.

"You need to change your wards," Hermione smirked and Minerva grinned.

"I'll take it into consideration," Minerva said and then the vault open before them Gold. Freaking mountain of gold. Hermione was speechless.

"I never need it for I am Hogwarts and I have been teaching for a very long time. Go, explore," Minerva said and pushed Hermione into the vault. Minerva and Poppy explored behind her . Hermione found jewels, she found gold, she found jewelry. Then in the back corner.

"Hermione, they need something for the case to open," Minerva said nervously. Hermione turned and then took out her wand. She cut her palm. She placed it to the case. For Minerva to sound that nervous it had to be blood magic. Hermione swallowed and then case vanished. There were rings, necklaces, and bracelets. Hermione looked every single one over. Sometimes an engagement token didn't have to be a ring. Hermione thought of Fleur. She held out her hand hovered over the pieces, and then warmth stroked her fingertip. She reached for it and gasped as an electric current ran through her.

It was a vibrant rainbow moonstone piece. Hermione sighed. Moonstones tended to lead to emotional moments. The wearer feeling everything in full. But this jumped out to Hermione when she thought of Fleur. It was a necklace and blue flecked moonstone placement. Hermione looked at it and fell in love. She lifted her hand and thought of Narcissa and a set almost jumped into her hand. But Hermione hissed. Minerva came to her side.

"Well, shit," Minerva said as she levitated the piece, "It's a cursed item," Minerva said and then cut her thumb and ran her blood over the jewel encrusted bracelet.

"Try now Hermione," Minerva said and then Hermione gingerly reached out. It was an alternating emerald and ruby studded bracelet and once in Hermione's hand it seemed perfect. Hermione nodded and then looked to her grandmothers. Minerva cleaned the bracelet off and mutter that is was rather strange that one of the women would be drawn to a cursed object. Hermione smirked. Hermione found it perfect for it was just one more trial to overcome, just like Narcissa. Loving Narcissa would be easy just like wearing the piece, but getting to that point had been rocky to. Hermione mused over how symbolic it was for that one to jump at her.

"I still want a ring for them. It is traditional, a true sign," Hermione said and Poppy smiled and stopped her.

"In the wizarding world it is the heart that speaks for the bond. The item show you wish to keep them hidden, but they are to know every part of you. You are considerate," Poppy said and Hermione smiled.

"Can we go to a jeweler after. I would like a matching set for my loves," Hermione said and Poppy and Minerva smiled.

No one knew Minerva did as Hermione and a ruby ring flew into her hand. Minerva was on cloud nine, giddy and nervous. It would be a great moment.

"Hermione, I think you should come with me. We won't open the vault for you as a recipient like we did with the McGonagall vault, but I believe there is something you would find to your fancy in my family vault," Poppy said as she hooked her arm with Hermione's and they walked back to Maylak.

"Can we please go to my family vault?" Poppy asked and Maylak nodded. The adventure to Poppy's vaults were terrifying. Loops, twists, and turns. There was on moment in the adventure were to cart seemed to stall out on top of a very steep incline. Right at the top Maylak leaned forward and got the momentum of the cart moving again. Hermione hated every moment. She didn't like roller-coasters, and she didn't like flying on brooms, so she sure as hell did NOT like this mode of transport that seemingly look them deeper and deeper into the bowels of the earth. Once there Hermione hopped out of the cart and leaned against a wall.

"Are you alright, Lass?" Minerva asked noticing Hermione was a bit green in the gills. Hermione closed her eyes. She felt Fleur and Narcissa beat on her wall. They must have felt how terrified she was and for a split second she sent them a wave a reassurance. She wished she would not have done that because once she did it was almost as if they latched onto their bond and would not let her go.

_Where are you?_ Narcissa cried out frantic.

_You get your ass back here now, 'Ermione!_ Demanded Fleur.

_Don't you even think about severing the bond!_ Narcissa gritted as she felt Hermione begin to slowly close their bond.

_I won't shut the bond if you won't try to figure out where I am. Fair?_ Hermione tried to compromise with her two witches.

_Non,_ Fleur replied heatedly

_Absolutely not!_ Narcissa growled.

_Sorry then,_ Hermione took a deep breath and then rebuilt her mental block.

_Stop, please. We will not figure out your secret. We will respect your moment of privacy, but Hermione, please don't do anything foolish. I love you. I am sorry I didn't reply and turned away like I did. I am sorry I turned cold in a moment that could have been so very warm and wonderful. Please don't shut us out,_ Narcissa pleaded.

Hermione stopped her reconstruction and then she sighed and nodded and opened the bond.

_Thank my love,_ Narcissa said softly and Hermione felt how much she was putting the other two women through. She sighed, her heart heavy with her childish actions.

_I am sorry too,_ Hermione said.

_Just come home soon. We have so many things to discuss, amour,_ Fleur said gently. Hermione nodded then turned to Minerva and Poppy. They looked at her knowingly.

"They are pissed, aren't they?" Poppy asked.

"If I should not be in classes tomorrow it's probably because they will tie up and never let me leave," Hermione said shaking her head.

"I'll be sure to let the other professors know you had become ill," Poppy said smirking, "I was there Hermione. You both could have handled that better," Poppy smiled and motioned for her vault and asked for Maylak to open the vault.

This vault was the stuff of legend. Hermione's eyes grew as she saw not only gold, mountains of gold, and silver, and jewels, but she saw items so rare that Hermione thought they came from the pages of her mythology books she read as a girl.

"Uncle Gary and every Ollivander through the ages was a wand maker of some sort," Poppy said as she looked around with Hermione. There were also talismans, and rings and gemstones.

"We were also foci makers," Poppy said softly and Hermione's brow furrowed, "It is not forbidden knowledge but it is lost knowledge that you don't exactly need a want to do magic. You simply need a foci, for focal point for magic to feed through so your raw magic isn't running rampant. Wands help in accuracy, especially with duels," Poppy said giving Hermione a small lesson.

"So, you can use a ring, or some other item as a focal point for your magic? I would like to learn about this. Do you have any books?" Hermione asked and Poppy smiled and walked to the farthest back wall in the huge vault and gave her one.

"One and only one at a time. These books are banned and if they get in the wrong hands…" Poppy trailed off looking down into Hermione's eyes.

"I understand I will treat this with the utmost care," Hermione said taking the book. Poppy took the girls hand, and then guided her to the far end of the wall and there stood ring attached to the wall by pegs. Hermione raised her eyes and Poppy lifted her hand to a specific set of two. They were silver bands with tiny gens incrusted into the metal.

"They are silver, inlayed with sapphires and diamonds," Poppy said. Hermione looked to the woman, "Sapphires and diamonds are very important. Sapphires are wisdom stones, mind and emotion cleansers. They are to bring about joy, and lightheartedness, and drive away negativity, tension and depression. Diamonds are wonderfully interesting. It is one of the only gemstones that do not need to recharged, and it can boost or amplify the gems near it. I think this set would be perfect for all of the turmoil you have been through and will have to go through. Your lovers sometimes think they are not good enough, or have issues truly accepting the reality that you three really do, completely love each other. I think these stones will be perfect for Narcissa. She has been through a lot, and what Fleur went through over the summer… life has not been fair to you three," Poppy said and Hermione nodded.

"No, it hasn't. Are you sure you would part from these two wonderful pieces?" Hermione asked. Poppy smiled.

"Soon they will be your items, Little One," Poppy said with a soft smile and Hermione slipped her arms around her grandmother.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. Poppy nodded her head against the girl's shoulder.

"Anytime, my love," Poppy said and then looked back to the wall and looked around. Minerva was looking at some of the wands. Poppy looked back to the wall and held out her hand just as they did in Minerva's vault. An emerald solitaire set leapt into her hand. She turned and winked at Hermione. Hermione grinned and then they turned back the way they came.

The journey back was not as strenuous on Hermione and she was grateful. They were about to leave when Hermione turned back to Maylak.

"I will be back in the future to discuss those other vaults, but in the meantime thank you for helping us today. It was a pleasure to meet you Maylak," Hermione bowed her head in respect. Maylak bowed his and they departed.

"Such a very interesting girl," Maylak murmured.

**Home**

Hermione and her grandmothers popped out of the floo with time to spare for dinner in the great hall. Minerva cast a Chronos spell and looked to Hermione.

"You only have a few minutes love before dinner, do you want to dash down to your chambers?" Minerva asked. Hermione bit her lip and sighed.

"I am thinking ill show up at dinner and see if they are there. If they are, they will know I am alright, and they wouldn't dare kill me in public," Hermione sighed. Poppy laughed and Minerva chuckled.

"She is so much like you love," Poppy said and Minerva glared at Poppy.

"Yes, well. She is my kin," Minerva said. Hermione looked between the two women and smiled.

"I will get going and maybe it for a few moments before chaos ensues. I need a moment to figure things out. Have fun you two," Hermione winked and the two older women had the good grace to blush.

Hermione walked down the hall. She felt Narcissa and Fleur had not left her, she knew they were having a hard time with what she did and she hated every moment she was away from them, but she is not going to regret the outcome. She just regretted her impulsiveness. There was a shuffle down the hall. Hermione froze. She shifted her wand down into her palm, as she held the book on foci.

"Blake," she whispered. She felt his weight on her shoulder, "Is there anyone there? A threat?" she asked and she felt his weight disappear from her shoulder. She stood still, regulated her breathing, as she shifted to the wall. She would not give them a free-standing target. She shuffled further down the hall and took cover behind a suit of armor. Then she heard it. A grunt, shoes on stones, and the smack of flesh on the floor. Hermione chanced a look and saw unkept red hair and old robes.

_I am in the hall outside of McGonagall's office. Blake found Ron Weasley hiding and he threw him into the hall. Please come,_ Hermione sent to her mates. She felt them immediately and then she heard a pop. Narcissa had Fleur's arm and Hermione pulled them into her. They embraced their lover but Hermione pushed them away. They looked at Hermione and took a breath.

"Ready?" she asked and they walked behind her with a notice me not spell in effect and Narcissa's glamour in place.

"Bloody house elf! Ill kill you!" Ron gritted as her pulled his wand.

"Expelliarmus," Hermione said and Ron's wand flew into her hand. She walked forward, and glared right into his eyes. He sat there on the floor shock on his face then he saw his wand in her hands. Hermione looked down into her hand. She wandless banished the wand to Minerva's office.

"Hey, what the bloody hell Hermione? Where did it go?" Ron asked and Hermione walked closer to him. She then walked beside him. He was about to grab for her but he saw Fleur and Dr. Blackwell down the hall back a little way. It was as if they appeared out of nowhere. He narrowed his eyes. Hermione continued to walk past Ron, she didn't say anything to him. She refused.

"Bloody bitch," Ron murmured.

"You are lucky Mr. Weasley. For if you have done as many things to me as you have done to her, no one would find your body," Fleur said as she walked past. Ron looked after Fleur and then Dr. Blackwell walked past. She shook her head and walked past the boy on the ground. He turned back and jumped back.

"You are warned Weasley. My mistress is forgiving but I am not," Blake said.

"Mistress. Tell Fleur to fuck off," Ron said.

"Wrong mistress Boy," Blake said and jumped up into Ron's lap and landed on some very sensitive areas. He howled in pain only to be found by Poppy and Minerva.

"Mr. Weasley why are you here howling in the hall?" Minerva asked and Blake popped up. Minerva clucked her tongue and pulled the wand from her pocket, "I see," she handed the wand back to Ron, "A word to the wise. You might want to leave her alone," Minerva walked by as well as Poppy.

"You are the school healer aren't you supposed to help me?" Ron wheezed.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Poppy said and then Ron clammed up, "Then I believe you can make your way to the Great Hall on your own," Poppy said and caught up with Minerva.

"Did he really think we was going to get away with the same shit as last year? To my knowledge there isn't a death eater cloaking his movement," Poppy said.

"However much I love my lions, he is not one of the brightest, and the more he goes about this path, the less of my time I am willing to give," Minerva sighed.

They turned into the Great Hall. Narcissa, Fleur and Hermione were not to be found. Poppy and Minerva looked to the other and both sighed. At least Hermione is safe.

Hermione bypassed the Great Hall, and walked to their corridor. Once through the barrier she leaned against the wall as she felt her head spin. She knew he was going to do something stupid. She knew she was going to have to protect herself. But she didn't know how much it was going to trigger her anxiety. She took deep breaths but they would not work.

"Its not working, oh my god its not working," then her breathing shortened, and it came out in rapid huffs. She staggered to the door way and loosened her tie, fumbled with the buttons. Her fingers were not cooperating. She tore the shirt open trying to get air, trying to breathe.

"Hermione!" someone yelled as Hermione tried to hold herself up at the doorway with her hands, but she couldn't see, her vision was dimmed, colorless and fading. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the rapid breaths coming into her body.

"I can't breathe," she huffed out.

"Come here, I got you, where is Narcissa and Fleur?" that voice, it was Luna. Luna was safe, Luna was good. Luna won't hurt. Hermione threw her arms around Luna. Then she heard footsteps coming toward her. She shoved Luna behind her and held her wand. She would protect her fried even though she was useless.

"She can't breathe, and I think she is about to black out. I don't think her vision is right because of her anxiety."

"My name is Narcissa Black and I am in love with you," Narcissa said softly. Hermione nodded but she couldn't get the breaths deep enough.

"I am Fleur Delacour and I am in love with you. Hermione give me the wand so Narcissa can help you," Fleur said gently and Hermione nodded. She felt the wand leave her fingertips. Then she felt arms cradle her to a chest.

"Shhh…. In 1,2,3 out 1,2,3. Come on love, do it with me," Narcissa guided her breathing, "Now for a count of four in 1,2,3,4 out 1,2,3,4, yes good. Breathe with me my sweet one, yes," Narcissa's voice, her presence cocooned her.

"Hermione open you bond to us," Fleur said. Hermione's breathing hitched again as she shook her head.

"Don't… want you… to feel this," Hermione said between rapid breaths.

"Sh… alright, alright. I got you," Narcissa rocked them back and forth. Hermione breathed with her again and she felt a warm blanket of magic flow over her. Hermione blinked. She was beginning to see the world again. She looked around and saw Fleur and Luna sitting in front of her. She felt Narcissa's arms around her and her chest pressed to her back. She let herself be rocked as she breathed. Hermione nodded and Fleur nodded back and Hermione nodded once more.

"Ok," Fleur said and then looked to Narcissa.

They slowly slipped into the bond. They didn't want to pounce on her and make her retreat. When they finally slipped into the same stream, they felt the other. Fleur and Narcissa gasped as they felt Hermione's terror. She felt her cold horror at the sight of seeing Ron, knowing Ron was there to ambush her.

"Oh, mon amour, come here," Fleur said and Hermione let Fleur slip behind Hermione as Narcissa stood to get a wet rag and place it on the nape of Hermione's neck. She was sweating profusely. Hermione looked in front of her and saw Luna. Her light eyes shone with worry. Hermione reached out for the girl and flew into Hermione's arms. Hermione sighed.

"Thank you," Hermione said and Luna squeezed her back.

"No problem," Luna pulled back, "Would you like me to bring you back a lemon tart?" she asked hoping food would help the woman before. Hermione smiled softly.

"That would be wonderful," Hermione said and then watched the girl go to dinner. She closed her eyes and leaned into Fleur.

"Here, put this on the back of her neck. You might get wet Fleur," Narcissa said and Hermione snorted with a chuckle. Her lovers looked at her and Hermione couldn't help the belly laugh.

"I am so drained, and such a guy sometimes. That was just funny to me," Hermione said sitting up so she could face her lovers. She took the rag and put it on her neck and sighed.

"So, about today," Hermione began.

"You want to have this conversation after what just happened?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, yes. It was a panic attack, I didn't know how I was going to deal with Ron, but I didn't think I would react quite so violently," Hermione said, "But that doesn't hinder the fact that we need to talk about today," Hermione said. She used the sofa to stand up then she sat down on the far end of the sofa. Fleur and Narcissa could feel her need for space so they gave it to her.

Hermione looked to her lovers. She saw their worry, and then their anger under that layer of worry. She closed her eyes. She would not ask them tonight. No.

"I went to Gringotts with my grandmothers," Hermione began, she felt her eyes flicker under her eye lids. "They opened their vaults to me."

"Why did you go to Gringotts?" Narcissa asked. Fleur's heart beat a mill a minute. She had a feeling she knew, but she wants to hear it from her lover's lips.

"I wanted to prove to you, show you, I am in this for the long haul. I want you completely, as I said earlier, what more precious bond could we have than the bonds of Marriage," Hermione said.

"Hermione, mon amour, tell us," Fleur whispered. Hermione opened her bond fully for her lovers. She let her hurt at Narcissa slip through, she let her determination to prove herself to Narcissa, and she drove to them the fact that her heart is theirs, always theirs.

"It doesn't matter if I am 17, 37, or 87, I will love you always. This feeling will not go away, and I will only fall more and more in love with you both," Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked to Fleur and Narcissa. They sat on edge.

"Someday soon, not today after all that had happened but very soon, I will ask you both to marry me. Please think about it," Hermione requested and she stood up and went to their room.

"Did she just propose to us without actually proposing?" Fleur asked.

"Clever girl," Narcissa smiled and looked to Fleur, "I will say yes when she asks," Narcissa proclaimed. Fleur brought Narcissa's hand to her lips.

"I will too," Fleur said and they walked to their room.

Hermione lay on the bed and Fleur and Narcissa sighed. She took the world onto her shoulders. Narcissa looked to Fleur and sent to her lover.

_We need to prove ourselves to her as well. She can't keep proving to us she is worthy_, Narcissa said in Fleur's mind. Fleur nodded.

They took their clothes off, banished Hermione's and tonight, just for tonight, they all slipped into pajamas, and cradled into the warmth of each other's arms. Tonight, wasn't about their bond, it wasn't about touch or affirmations of worth. Tonight, was all about the true, real love they all felt for the other.


	34. Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

**Hey everyone,**

**Please forgive me this chapter. Dyslexia was rearing its ugly head. Bah…**

**As always, I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading,  
~Snow**

* * *

**Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back**

Hermione growled when she threw the Daily Profit down on the table where she and Luna sat for breakfast. Hermione never again sat with the Lions, and the Claws all huddled towards the middle of the table always studying, debating, or simply reading in clumps to compare notes. It left the far end, and the closest to the exit available for Hermione, and Luna.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked as she somehow got an order of muggle American cereal, Cocoa Puffs. She slurped her chocolaty milk slowly from her bowl and Hermione tosses the paper between them.

**Hermione Granger Lives! **

**Triwizard tournament Champion thought to be dead graced Hogwarts with her presence on September 1****st. ****Though she was not spotted on the Hogwarts Express and was never found after the lies of her death spread like wildfire over the summer, we are surprised the young hero would be back.**

**Sources say the young champion changed. Well this writer will get to the bottom of it. Stay tuned for more on the topic.**

**~Rita Skeeter**

Hermione looked up to the staff table and found two sets of eyes looking at her and she nodded. She knew she needed to handle Skeeter, and it was her fault. She did promise to her press liaison and exclusive. Hermione jerked her head out of the doors and then looked to Poppy at the same time and repeated the notion. Luna stood up with her friend.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Well, I am going with you," Luna deadpanned and then she whispered, "I live with you people, I think I can keep a secret and who knows you, might need me," Luna said and then Hermione smiled. She nodded and then the tiny Ravenclaw exited with this year's delinquent, followed by 3 staff members. No one noticed the redhead.

Hermione simply walked to the infirmary with Luna as the girl slipped her arm through her arm. Hermione smiled but she did need to bring up one huge thing.

"Luna, we have been affectionate lately, both of us. I would like to tell you I value you as my best friend, and I believe in you, but I can not return your affections if they are more than that," Hermione said and suddenly yelled at herself. She felt like an ass hole.

"Oh, Hermione, you are funny. I love you, and if you were not bonded to two women who would disembowel me if I tried to kiss you, I would have tried already," then Luna stopped Hermione and turned the girl to her. Brown-hazel found Luna's silvery blue, "Let me love you Hermione. I will never anticipate or ask for anything in return but let me figure this out. Something tells me that I need to stay will you, or near you to find my path," Luna blinked and then looked around then smiled, "Yes, I am not your path, but somewhere around you I will find it. All I know is a deep unconditional love for you. Let me keep this for a while, please," Luna said, and all Hermione could do was nod and then took the girls hand in her own and walked briskly down the hall.

The Infirmary always seemed to be home base, and Hermione had to smile at this. Luna took a seat and looked out of Hermione's window. She watched the girl. IF there was a path without Fleur or Narcissa, Luna would have been the best lover and friend she could ever think to have. She was attentive, and gentle. She was downright crazy, and phenomenal. She made you believe in the impossible. She was beautiful, heart and soul.

The doors burst open.

"We saw the Prophet love, what is your plan? She is your minion," Narcissa asked and Hermione shook her head with a grin.

"I think that we tell her almost everything we know," Hermione said and waited for their varied reactions. But they never came.

"I wanted to tell her that Fleur and I are in a relationship after she helped put me together. I found that the student was being protected by a death eater last year as they attacked me. And aside from finding Fleur I wish this would have never happened," Hermione said and then looked around. Fleur stood there and then took her hand.

"You did promise her news if things changed, amour," Fleur said and then Hermione looked to Narcissa.

"When we are able, I will have another exclusive with her, telling her how much I adore you. Or I could tell them that I adore the deceased Narcissa Malfoy. I don't mind anything at all as long as you are all comfortable with this," Hermione said to her lover who seemed put out.

"I am constantly behind the scenes, Hermione. I want to share your life with you and Fleur. But I know I can't yet. When I can finally come out of the shadows, I don't want this harpy to gut us," Narcissa said. Hermione opened her link. Narcissa visibly calmed. Hermione nodded.

"I will be off to request her attendance here at Hogwarts," Hermione slipped her fingertips over the itchy healing skin of her hand, "And maybe we can get rid of a toad," Hermione grinned. Fleur and Narcissa smiled.

"You sure you should not have been sorted into Slytherin?" Narcissa asked and Fleur nudged her. Hermione smiled fondly.

"The hat was actually confused were to put me, but I wanted so badly to be with Harry, the first boy I met on a train," Hermione mused then she looked to Narcissa, "The hat seriously argued for Slytherin ambition, and Ravenclaw intellect, but I wanted to be with people I knew. Who knew that one choice would bring you both to me?" Hermione asked smiling.

Everyone smiled and broke away. There was a sound outside of the infirmary doors. Hermione sprang to her feet wand in her hand. She heard steps pound on stones. She fired an Immobulus and heard a huff. Everyone walked from the infirmary. Hermione sighed as she saw the redhead in question.

"Ginny, come here," Hermione said as she canceled her spells then looked at her old friend, "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked away and then looked right into Hermione's eyes.

"Why didn't you write? Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Hermione… oh god, Hermione," Ginny gasped and then Hermione looked the girl into her eyes. Everyone stepped back except for Luna. She sat next to Ginny.

"I told you she wasn't dead Ginny," Luna said with the softest eyes. Ginny looked into them then sniffed and ran her sleeve over her face to collect her mess.

"I should have never argued with a seer. Of course, you knew Luna," Ginny said and then looked at Hermione who still held her loosely as she sat on the floor.

"I can't tell you everything Gin," Hermione said softly.

"I don't need everything. I just need to know if you are still my friend," Ginny said and Hermione nodded, "Great, I can't wait to tell Ron and the rest of them. We can get you back," Ginny jabbered excitedly as Hermione tried to get the girls attention.

"Gin!" Hermione yelled loudly and the redhead silenced and looked to Hermione, "I will not be coming back. Especially to that house. I will be delighted to spend the rest of my time here under the supervision of my dorm supervisor, with Fleur and Luna as dorm mates. I like it. Its smaller, quieter. Less mess, less drama… for the most part," Hermione said but she could not look at Ginny fully. Ginny grabbed her chin and forced her eyes on hers.

"There is something wrong there. What is it?" Ginny asked and then Hermione lifted her hand up to her wrist and pried her hand from Hermione's chin.

"I will never destroy a house, a relationship or a friendship. You will find out in time, but I will never make you hate another, and make you choose between your family and mine," Hermione stood up and reached down to Ginny, and then looked at her, "What did you hear?" Hermione asked and Ginny was immediately nervous.

"Narcissa do it," Hermione said, and the older witch dove and she winced. She heard everything.

"All of it," Narcissa said as she came out of the dive with Ginny clutching her head cursing. Alright Hermione pulled her wand and then stood Ginny up and Ginny looked at the wand.

"Do it," Ginny said.

"You are asking me to get rid of your memories. You are asking me to get rid of a small chunk of your life. Are you sure?" Hermione asked softly as she held Ginny.

"Of Course, you bint," Ginny smiled to her friend, "If she can do that, who the fuck knows is slipping into my mind. Fucking Dumbledore could be doing it for crying out loud," Ginny reasoned. Hermione nodded.

"He is by the way," Hermione replied, and Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes shocked, "He is diving into the kid's heads. He looked like the all-knowing Albus Dumbledore, but he is slick with his Legumins. I almost didn't feel it, but I looked into Occlumency. I think you would be great at it. As a Matter of fact, I think you and Harry need to do it. When I erase your memories, would you like me to implant a desire for this and you come to see Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione offered.

"I… Yes. Of Course. I want us to be together again Hermione... Ron..." Hermione tensed and broke from Ginny and held her wand between her eyes for the spell she lifted her hands, "he is different. He is …. He is strange Hermione. Please look into him. But if he is the twat he has been. I want nothing to do with him," Ginny gritted.

"Gin, he is the twat you think he is…. Obliviate," Hermione whispered and then only erased the last 30 minutes of her time.

"Aguamente!" Hermione said as water ran over the stones.

"Ginny, oh my god, are you ok? You fell down. Did you hit your head?" Hermione asked as she felt around her skull in examination.

"No, I'm fine, just a headache," Ginny waved her off and Hermione stood back.

"I'm glad," Hermione said, and Ginny's eyes hit hers own. Finally, twin smiles flitted over lips.

"What brings you down here, Little Red?" Hermione asked as she reached down to help Ginny up. Hermione felt a little bad at how Ginny was confused.

"I wanted to come here because I think Madame Pomfrey can help me. I think I need Occlumency training. I am not sure why, but I think I need it," Ginny said, and Hermione nodded.

"I think we can help you. We have some of the best on campus," Hermione said and then stood to walk from Ginny, but Ginny caught her.

"Are we…?" Ginny asked.

"You and I, yes we are fine Gin," Hermione said and then walked from the group to write a letter to a dirt slinging tabloid wannabe…. But this bitch could keep her off the bad side of press. Hermione smiled as she made her way to her quarters.

_To: Rita Skeeter_

_Hello my friend. I got ahold of the Prophet today and smiled. You are keeping our agreement. You gem you. I think you need the story, don't you? My death, then limbo, and then resurrection? I have the scoop of a century for you my Beetle. Please come to the castle. I eagerly anticipate our chat._

_HG_

Hermione smirked and then thought of her initial statements. She fucked up as she had an afterthought. Draco.

"Narcissa I will rectify this, and I am sure you would make sure he is protected as well," Hermione said in their common room.

"Hermione, what you fail to understand is he is never an afterthought to ME!" Narcissa gritted between her teeth. Then Hermione sighed and pulled out her guns.

"I found, recently that I am a part of a pureblood line," Hermione said and Fleur and Narcissa blinked, "Could my Pureblood line provide magical protection, sanctuary, to him?" Hermione asked and then Narcissa thought.

"Would you claim him as part of your line? You son?" Narcissa asked and Hermione closed her eyes.

"I hate your kid, but he is coming around. I can be step-mum to him if he accepts, but Narcissa… this magic..."

"I know needs to be done immediately. I will have him he tonight," she said and then left through the portrait with Fleur shouting to put her face on.

Hermione and Fleur looked to the other and they both sighed.

"I have to go to Gringotts," Hermione said, and Fleur looked over to Hermione. The girl seemed to age a few years in that conversation. Then she sprang up. Then took a deep breath.

"Would you like to come?" Hermione asked Fleur, and Fleur narrowed her eyes, and Hermione opened their bond. Fleur smiled and then nodded.

_Where are you going?_ Narcissa asked looking for Draco.

_Gringotts,_ Hermione said.

_Why?_ Narcissa asked and Hermione looked to Fleur.

_To solidify a promise. Please don't make me cut you off Narcissa. I just want you to trust me, not mother me_, Hermione shot back, and she saw Fleur close her eyes and grimace.

_Mother!? Really Hermione!? Fine I won't be you mother or anything at all!_ And then the connection was split. Hermione looked to Fleur and the woman stood their blinking. She looked to Hermione.

"She cut us off," Fleur said with tears in her eyes. Hermione went to her lover. She held her as Fleur was cut off from her almost constant link to Narcissa. Hermione held her from her.

"Barrage her wall. Knock, bombarded, make it impossible as you walk about looking for Draco," Hermione smiled, "But I know something you don't," Hermione said, and Fleur cocked her head.

"He is not in the castle," Fleur narrowed her eyes, and Hermione smiled, "He is outside of it. He is walking about Black Lake with non-other than Harry Potter," Hermione said, and Fleur gasped. Hermione gave a coin to Fleur and it a made a floor by floor map of the halls, dorms, classes then castle as a whole, then grounds plan of everyone in the castle.

"Concentrate on his name," Hermione said and saw his name right next to Harry's. It was weird. And she needed to get there before Narcissa… maybe. Hermione kissed her lover. As she shot off. Hermione smiled and then jumped.

"You would do anything to make them happy," the little voice said, and she smiled.

"Yes, Blake, I will. I also think we are overdue for a bonding conversation," she said, and the elf appeared and looked bashful. She reached out for his shoulder and then lifted his chin. "I will, I just need to know everything it does to you and me. I know you took my blood, bonded us to each other, but there has to be a second bonding of conscious solidification, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it will mean more if you accept and rebond to me as you are awake, sober, and not in a coma," Blake tried to smile, and Hermione chuckled. He loved that sound. He slipped closer.

"Come with me to the vaults?" she asked, and he nodded, and they were off.

"I would like to deal with the goblin Maylak, please?" Hermione asked as she stood to the teller and presented her wand. The goblin nodded and gave her back her wand and pushed a button. Soon Maylak came and a smile spread across his grisly horrific features upon seeing her.

"Before we get started, I have a house elf with me. His name is not disclosed but he is my guard of sorts. Or simply my transport back to Hogwarts," she looked down guilty.

"They don't know you are here?" he asked, and she shook her head and then he ushered her to a cart. She gave him a key he looked at it.

"Your friend will not help you, but I want you to know this. Your magic, your soul, and your heart will be tested. Ross vaults have been finicky even if the person was pureblood. The Ross source was smart knowing pureblood breeding lead to inbreeding. So, they instituted a line of magic. Be yourself, and be cunning Hermione," Maylak said and then Hermione nodded, and they began to open the vault.

It squealed on its hinges, it creaked as rust fell off the joints. Hermione looked before her into a vault. It was dark. Then Hermione looked to Maylak and then they nodded. She took one step, and a barrier shimmered she fell back into his arms inside of the vault. Blake cursed as he wrapped on the barrier needing to get to his mistress.

"She is in a dreamscape," Maylak said. Then Blake smiled.

"She will be back soon," Blake said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"My mistress beats dreamscapes in her sleep," he said with pride and Maylak could only smile warmly… for a goblin.

She was certainly different indeed.

**Challenge Accepted**

Hermione felt it as soon as it happened, she just hoped some one caught her. She looked around and she saw into the vault, but the contents were obscured.

"Well, Hello," said a voice from the side. It was an older woman, striking features, and yet she looked so familiar. Hermione sighed.

"Hello. I am Hermione," she greeted but kept her guard up.

"You seem tense dear. Why is that?' the woman asked. Hermione shook her head but tried to soften her features.

"I seem to fall into dreamscapes, trials, and challenges all the time and I am beginning to feel like Harry Potter with my luck," Hermione offered truthfully but there was a wariness to her tone.

"I can see how that makes one paranoid," the woman said narrowing her eyes, but Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Paranoia doesn't begin to cover it," Hermione looked to the woman, "You are Minerva McGonagall's mother, aren't you?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Yes, and you are her… hmmm… not her child… she wasn't into that," she said as she smirked and narrowed her eyes, "So, who are your parents?"

"Dan and Jean Granger," Hermione said, and the woman's eyes narrowed further.

"Granger isn't an associate of either of my children so who are you really?"

"My father is Daniel McGonagall, lost in a boating accident when Malcom died and left Poppy as a widow and motherless," Hermione said and then watched as her Great-grandmother sighed, and closed her eyes.

"You are so much like Minerva, for a moment I thought you were hers," Isobel McGonagall said. She was a proud woman by the way she hid her emotions. Her emotions were immediately hidden.

"Why are you here child?" Isobel asked.

"I have come to open the Ross vault," Hermione stated.

"By opening the Ross vault, you will claim it as head of house. Do you understand this?" the woman asked Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes as she wished she was told of that tidbit of information. By accepting the title of Head of House you are almost immediately on the same level as that of a Pureblood, whether you are a half-blood or pureblood.

"I understand, and accept the responsibility," Hermione said formally. Isobel narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure you are Minerva's?" Isobel asked as she watched Hermione.

"No, I am not Minerva's, how ever she is close to me," Hermione said safely, not lying to the ghost in the vault, or in the sleep induced dreamscape.

"She is more to you. Also, why do you need this to open so badly?" Isobel asked as she began to walk around Hermione, and Hermione felt like she was standing at the bottom of the ocean and a shark was circling her first meal of the day.

"She is my surrogate grandmother, and I need to protect a friend," Hermione hated to say Draco was her friend, but it sounded so much better than stepson who is my age.

"Surrogate grandmother…" then Isobel's eyes lit, "So, Minerva noticed her mate after all. I am glad," Isobel smiled warmly but something about that smile seemed less than whole.

"I will not remark on another relationship for I am not permitted to tell you, however if you must know about mates, I am mates to two women and one of my mates sons needs my protection," Hermione said and then Isobel blinked and looked at her.

"Two? You have two mates? Well, we Ross's were always overachievers," Isobel said smirking, "May I have their names?" she asked, and Hermione sighed.

"Why are you so reluctant to give me information? I am your great grandmother after all, and dead. What can I do?" Isobel asked and Hermione nodded.

"Fleur and Narcissa," Hermione supplied curtly.

"I know Narcissa…" Isobel said and then snapped, "You snagged yourself a Black Heir! Well done!" She said as she beamed at her. Hermione could have sworn if this was a gender reversal, she would have been slapped on the back and given a cigar.

"I snagged nothing more than a wonderous soul," Hermione gritted, but Isobel held up her hands.

"I have nothing to say against your bond mates, love," Isobel said and then sighed, "Time does fly by when you are dead. So, about this vault. You have to open it," Isobel said and then Hermione tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. Isobel smiled warmly and reached out. Hermione watched the hand touch her forehead, and then slip over her eyebrow. It was cold and sent a chill down her spine.

"Min, does that two. I swear you are hers not Malcom's," Isobel whispered then blinked.

"How do I open the vault?" Hermione said.

"Magic, of course," Isobel said with a scoff.

"I see that but what do I need to do to open it, how do I open what I can't… see… OH. I have to get out the trance," Hermione sighed, "How do I do that?"

"Use YOUR magic, Hermione," Isobel said and then came closer, "Close your eyes," Hermione complied and then was told her to do the most insane thing she had ever done, "Release your raw magic into the vault," Hermione gasped and then her eyes opened and looked to her Great Grandmother. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What is wrong?" Isobel asked brow furrowed. That was not the generic response of a vault applicant. Hermione shook her head.

"Do you know what is doing on out there?" she asked and Isobel nodded, "Is my elf still there?" she nodded. Hermione nodded.

"Alright," Hermione said.

"Alright? What do you mean?" Isobel blinked.

"I mean some one is going to have to carry my ass home and I know he will make sure it is safely done," Hermione said and then, "Once this is done, I am head of house which means I can extend my protection to anyone and they are guarded and protected? Like that?" Hermione asked and snapped her fingers.

"Yes," Isobel said.

"I wish I would have known this was to happen. I would have had written instruction for Maylak," Hermione grumbled and then took in a deep breath.

"I will tell Maylak it is your desire to protect Draco Malfoy," Isobel smiled, "this is your dreamscape, I am merely a guide. It is your thoughts that have guided us this far … to an extent. Even as a ghost, I am curious. I will put the names of mates under your protections as well. Anyone else?"

"Luna Lovegood," Hermione supplied.

"Another pureblood. For a half-blood you have a lot of purebloods hanging about," Isobel smirked.

"We both know there is no such thing as Purely Pureblood," Hermione grinned back, and Isobel chuckled, and they sobered.

Hermione rolled her shoulders and she thought of Ron and his betray, and then to the way Andromeda antagonized Narcissa. Then it hit her. It was like a flash in a pan, the smirks, the snide remarks, the covetous nature of Herself in front of her mate. The anger she felt rolling off of Narcissa in waves, and then the self-depreciation as Narcissa thought she was not good enough and Andromeda was a much better fit for her.

Hermione roared as she felt the raw magic explode from her and role out of her in waves with her as the epicenter. It hurt, it hurt like fucking hell. She let it go, she let it roll like a continuous tidal wave of power and then she was thrown back. Her eyes opened and Maylak sighed and Blake smiled.

"I told the newbie to the group you beat Dreamscapes in your sleep," Blake smiled, and Hermione smiled softly and happily.

"You always have the most faith in me. Thank you, my friend," then Hermione lifted her eyes to Maylak, "Did we do it?" she asked hoping like crazy.

"Oh yes little warrior. You did it," he said softly, and she narrowed her eyes as the endearment, but she would not question it. In goblin tradition you must accept your title or endearment. If you question it, it is a sign of disrespect.

"What's in there?" she asked as she looked into the vault, but the vault was obscured from outside.

"Take a quick look. Its all yours now," Blake said and pushed her. Hermione nodded and stepped forward. She looked into the vault and gasped. Books, mountains and maintains of books, and then she blinked then it was gold, she blinked and then silver jewels and as she blinked the possessions continued to come, she pulled out of the vault overwhelmed.

"Maylak the vault is confusing. Can we a lot of rooms in here to put the different types of treasures into specific rooms. The goblin shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I will advise against this. It is easier to steal from a vault segmented like that, but I can make it easier to get in their if you allow me to accompany you as a guide through the maze," he offered, and Hermione sighed thankful.

"This is too much money, too much knowledge to squander away," she whispered and then sighed.

"Mistress, it might be wise to keep the books away. There are there because they need to be. Usually pureblood families have their own blood magicks, and dark arts tomes. Families, especially as old a yours have their secrets for a reason," Blake offered his guidance to her and she nodded. Then she narrowed.

"Maylak I hate to ask but it seems like you know how to get through … that. Can I have the first 5 titles on blood magic, and the first 5 titles on family magic?" Hermione asked. Maylak held out his hand and they stepped through the barrier and he snapped his fingers. Ten fat tones landed in her lap and she struggled under the weight.

"Thanks," she wheezed, and he nodded with a smile. They exited the vault and Blake shook his head. He waved his hand and Hermione smiled her thanks and then he snapped his fingers and they disappeared. They are safely in your bedroom. No one can touch them until you let them," Blake said smiling. He knew her lovers were curious by nature. Hermione smiled.

"Alright Maylak, I think it is time, she looked at her watch and her eyes bugged out, "Oh shit! Blake, we have to get back now. I'm dead! It's been almost 24 hours!" Hermione said and Maylak blinked concerned.

"Come I'll get you to the lobby in less than a moment, just don't watch," he said as he remembered her discomfort from their last trip to the Ollivander Vault. This one was deeper, and far more traitorous to get to. Hermione nodded got in and held Blakes hand and she squeezed her eyes tight.

Before she knew it, they were in a lobby.

"Thank you Maylak!" Hermione said as she hugged the goblin, leaving him shocked as she reached for Blake.

"Narcissa is going to flay me alive, Blake. Oh god I am so dead," Hermione fretted as they ran from the lobby and then once on the steps vanished.

"Strange girl," Maylak commented yet again, this time with a smile.

**Hogwarts**

Hermione held Blake's hand. It was shaking, and Blake looked up to his brave warrior mistress. The look on her face. She was utterly afraid.

"Please tell me no one is here she whispered, and he nodded.

"Please tell me your wall is up," he asked Hermione and she nodded. She refused to let go of his hand as she walked them to the bedroom, to Luna's room, the guest room, and then the bathroom. She gulped and then she held his hand as she walked out of the portrait and then looked out of the barrier into the hall.

"Blake, please, be invisible and find Narcissa and Fleur and then tell me where they are, also can you tell me how mad Narcissa is?" she asked wincing.

"Yes, I would love to do that for you mistress, but you need to let go of my hand," Blake smiled softly, and Hermione reluctantly let go of his little fingers. She sighed. She didn't know where she could go. She knew she was about to be in a world of hurt. She didn't know it would be a duel in the room of requirement, harsh words, or the one she preferred… rib cracking embraces and kisses.

Hermione wished she had an invisibility cloak. She smiled, she would owl Maylak an inventory of items in her new vaults and see if there was one. Odds are there wasn't.

"Narcissa is not on the grounds," Blake said and Hermione's eyes blew open wide in worry, "Fleur is having detention with a set of 1st years who decided to try and transfigure each other's ears or something," Blake said.

"Do you know where Narcissa is?" Hermione asked and Blake swallowed and then nodded. Hermione knelt down next to him and lifted his chin.

"She is in your bed in the French manor," he said softly, Hermione asked him why, what was she doing? "She was curled into a ball, clutching her heart," he said the last part as a whisper. Hermione stood.

"Let's go my friend," Hermione said and he sifted to serpent form, and she strode to McGonagall's office she threw open the door. Poppy and Minerva sat there shocked.

"The Ross vault is open and I'm head of house. I need some time. Fleur, Narcissa and I need time… please," Hermione said and then she walked in and closed the door.

"You went to open the Ross vaults. You told no one," Minerva clutched Hermione's shoulders as she came around her desk.

"I told Narcissa and Fleur I was on my way," Hermione said.

"Why?" Poppy asked as she eased Minerva's death grip off her shoulders. Hermione looked at her watch.

"The short story, I needed the pureblood house to claim Draco and protect him," Hermione said, and their faces softened, also your mom is fun, and strange, but exhilarating all in the same. She said something multiple times. She said she swore I was yours and not Malcom's. It was my mannerisms. I thought you would like to know how much like you I am that even your mom's ghost recognizes it," Hermione smiled and then popped off the transfiguration class. She burst into the door. She started two first years, and the teacher glowering down on them.

"Boys, I had her for detention once. She has me write essays... 3 rolls of parchment each, on the different between charms and transfiguration when it came to transfiguring a mouse into a teapot then charmed it to make a cup of tea. 3 bloody rolls. Do you want to do that all for fucking off in class?" Hermione bellowed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language Miss Granger," Fleur chastised.

The boys looked to Fleur.

"Ill finish the rest of your detention for you only because I don't want you to have to do what I did. It was brutal, on top of that she ordered the assignment the last 8 minutes of detention and wanted it in two days," Hermione laid it on thick.

"You will take their punishment upon yourself Miss Granger?" Asked Professor Delacour. Hermione nodded.

"I hate it that they had to learn to follow all school rules this way. I had no one stick up for me when I was their age. I wish I had. But this is a one time offer. If you say you wish to punish these boys instead of me, the campus delinquent, then by all means choose your boys," Hermione said to the professor.

Fleur narrowed her eyes to Hermione. She could have hated to have had her as a student this year, she was too…. Volatile.

"I don't like your insolence," Fleur looked to the boys, "Dismissed and if you ever do anything like that in class, I will exact the same punishment as Miss Granger as informed you about," Fleur practically growled. The boys flew from the class. Hermione turned and locked the door and silenced the room.

"I am so fucking sorry Fleur," Hermione said as she reached for Hermione, but Fleur moved from her touch.

Fleur crossed her arms as she walked from Hermione and then swallowed. She got her papers together and never replied to Hermione.

"You drove her away Hermione. You have no idea what your words did to her when you did not return. She felt like you didn't want her because of her age. She fled," Fleur said, and Hermione reached out.

"I didn't know," Hermione said, and Fleur scoffed and pulled her arm from Hermione's hand.

"No, you don't understand. You fucking cut us off. We could not find you. I knew you went to Gringots, but your visit should NEVER have taken that long, 'Ermione," Fleur reasoned, and Hermione nodded.

"I was under another dreamscape to brake into the Ross vault," Hermione blurted out and Fleur paused… she looked to Hermione. She shook her head.

"How could we possibly know you are telling the truth when you cut us off so often. I am sorry Hermione. Right now, you need to know what you did. Don't try to make up a lie about it," Fleur said and then she left. Hermione blinked rapidly as she looked to the door. Her lover left her. Her lover didn't believe her when she chose every moment tell her the truth. Omit details yes, but not blatantly lie. Hermione closed her eyes. Half of her heart broke, but she would not let them feel that yet. It wasn't the time.

"Blake," she choked, and he tapped her face with is tail.

_I am always right here if you let me, mistress. What do you need?_ Blake's telepathic ability slipped into her mind.

_Get me Draco. We are going to France. Dumbledore can kiss my ask. I'll let Minerva know,_ she growled into her connection. He nodded and then popped off.

She went to the desk. She withdrew parchment and wrote a note, duplicated it to Poppy and Minerva, and they concealed themselves and then Hermione closed her eyes. She charmed them to be unread able except for a single huge dot on the page. They will decipher it and will get the message.

"Let me go you creature!" Draco said as he wrestled with Blake.

"I can knock him out for you if you please Mistress," Blake offered, and Hermione glared at Draco. He looked at her and swallowed. She took Blake's hand.

"No, I think this needs to get done, now take us away Blake," Hermione ordered, and Blake grasped Draco's wrist as Hermione held both Draco's wrist and Blake's hand.

"Fucking – A Draco, have you ever thought of the fact that if he was not an elf you would have been splinched. Hermione said and then pushed him toward the summer manner. She looked to the home, and she swallowed.

"Where the fuck am I?" Draco asked

"Please, can I hurt him?" Blake asked and then Draco looked down into eye that meant death. He knew who Blake was. What is job was.

"Please tell me where I am," Draco said softly.

"You are in France about to do something you have never in your life thought you would ever do," Hermione said and then opened the door and walked in.

Draco blinked as he froze in the grass. He was prodded along by Blake through the door. Hermione lifted a hand, and then withdrew her wand. Something didn't feel right. As soon as she saw the woman coming toward them, she sighed and placed her wand in her shirt sleeves. The brunette looked as her with a smile, but it was menacing.

"I never thought you would break her heart, and some how you did. Do you know how much damage you have done?"

"Yes well, I seem to be the villain today for something I didn't entirely do. I did say something foolish, but it didn't warrant this," Hermione said lifting her hand gesturing to the dwelling.

"What did you do?" Andy asked.

"I went to Gringotts and had to wrestle with a Pureblood vault that I can open. I was out for over a day in a dreamscape. I am here straight from Hogwarts where I hoped to find everyone, as terrified as I was of their wrath, I didn't expect this," Hermione said and then Andromeda reached out to her pulled her eyes to her, Hermione closed them immediately.

"Trying to read my mind Andy?" chuckled Hermione "All you had to do was ask. It would be less painful," Hermione looked back to Andy and then the woman sank into her. Honestly it felt like the first shot of caffeine to your system in the morning then flowing out over your veins. Hermione took a deep breath. She had no secrets from this woman. She let her read. When they broke. Andromeda sat back and blinked.

"Holy shit you are as powerful as we are," Andy whispered. Hermione shook from her grip.

"I don't want that!" Hermione yell loudly. She blinked and then a breath later.

"Andy who…" Hermione looked over to the voice of her future. She watched as Narcissa froze and she stilled as she watched Narcissa freeze in pajama's, messy hair, no makeup, no glamour. Hermione clenched her jaw and turned.

"Draco go spend time with your mother," Hermione offered, and the boy took off like a rocket. He knew for some reason he needed to follow her instructions. Hermione and Andromeda looked at the scene and then Hermione smiled, and then pitched forward. Her sudden pitch forward sent her crashing to the floor. She hit body first but her eyebrow edge clipped the floor. It cut and bled like a gunshot wound. She passed the fuck out. Narcissa and Draco looked to Hermione. Narcissa looked from the boy to the woman that hurt her, and she cupped her son's chin.

"Andromeda can take care of her. She by no means thinks of Andromeda as a mother," Narcissa said and yet Andy heard that dig at an unconscious woman, and her fury rose. Andy took her to the tirades room. She took Hermione to THEIR room. To THEIR space. She laid her down on their bed.

"Fuck," Andromeda gasped and then begin preforming many diagnostic and then shook her head. Soon enough the cut was healed from Hermione's eyebrow, but the blood. Andromeda sighed, she washed it away. Who the fuck cares if Narcissa saw? She didn't give a shit about her mate right now.

"Andromeda why did you leave Her in there?" Narcissa asked as she told Draco of his room.

"I came because you were devastated. I came because I am your older sister. I came because I love you, but damn it, have you listened to her. Truly fucking listened to her?" Andromeda asked and Narcissa lifted her brow and stood her ground.

"What does she want with a mother Andromeda?" Narcissa screeched and Andromeda sighed and then went to Hermione and stripped her.

"What do you think you are doing? She is mine, and Fleur's you can't," Narcissa objected, as Andy accioed pajamas from the wardrobe and put them onto Hermione.

"And yet, I have been more of a mate to her in the last 20 minutes than you have," Andromeda glared down on Narcissa after Andromeda tucked Hermione into the covers.

"Fuck you Andy! You have always wanted her! You have always wanted what was mine!" Narcissa screamed and Andromeda took it. She sat on the edge of the bed and then sighed.

"You will forever regret what you just said to me when she lets you know what happened. You and Fleur... I shake my head at both of you. You wouldn't even let her explain. She needed one of you to stand, and then found she had neither. She did everything over the past 24 hours for your precious Draco. Not you, Herself, or Fleur, but Draco. A Boy that tormented the fuck out of her for years. She is here to have you as witness, but honestly she wishes she would have just done it in the classroom abandoned by Fleur after Fleur called her a liar, "Andromeda watched Narcissa's expressions.

"Yes, Fleur doesn't trust her for Hermione keeping you both out of her head, of her bond. She is a fucking teenager! She is feeling and thinking this on the maximum level of intensity. Do you really want to feel that again?" Andromeda asked and Narcissa shook her head.

"She is doing you both a favor, but you shit on her. Good luck with this Narcissa. I am going home," Andromeda popped away just as Narcissa reached out for her and found nothing. She looked to the girl in the bed. How many times does she have to mess up to get it right?


	35. Bonds, Reality Checks, Interviews, Held

**Hey everyone, **

**So... I am going through some stuff, and I am taking out on my girls. I completely understand if some of you guys are super done with the jacked up, always hurting each other, bullshit. However, I think we are done with the emotional roller coaster after this chapter. Things are getting back on track, and I will have us back to fighting Ron, cuddles, proposals, heavy cuddles (hehe), and kicking Umbridge's ass. Especially since Rita is back in the picture. bwahaha. **

**If you have stayed with me this long... you guys are freaking ROCKSTARS! Thank you so much.**

**Hope you enjoy,**  
**Snow**

* * *

**Bonds, Reality Checks, Interviews, and ****Seize Fire... I Love You**

Hermione woke up in a bed that smelled of her lovers. Lemon and Lavender, cinnamon and spice. When she opened her eyes, it was dark. She turned over and sighed. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling as she rests her wrist on her forehead. She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands over her face and winced as she rubbed her eyebrow. All she remembered was seeing Narcissa, letting Andy dive into her mind, and then passed out. She must have hit her head in the fall. Hermione turned her head and reached out.

The backs of her fingers skimmed the surface of the sheets trying for the life of her to feel warmth, but there was none. All of that space seemed like a massive slap in the face. She went to those vaults to protect Draco. That's what Narcissa wanted, Hermione's House to protect her son. She said one thing, one fucking thing and she was left. She took a deep breath and snatched her hand back from the space where Fleur and Narcissa should have been. She looked at her watch.

It was 5 am. She clenched her jaw. She would not be the bad guy for all of this shit. She came here to fulfill a promise and by the gods she will do it, but she will not feel like she was not home, in their home. Hermione sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She walked to the dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans, undergarments, plain grey t-shirt, and a black hoodie. She walked to the kitchen and began to make tea.

"Blake," she whispered. He popped before, "Please ask Draco, politely, to come to the kitchen. We have a conversation to get through," Hermione said and Blake nodded with a frown and went to get the boy.

Hermione waited for the tea to boil. Her thoughts ran. Fleur didn't trust her. Narcissa practically didn't either. The only person to trust her was Andromeda, and it wasn't supposed to be that way. Hermione took the kettle off the stove before it whistled and turned around and saw a sleepy Draco walk to Hermione. She indicated one of the barstools at the kitchen island.

"Blake can I ask you for one more favor my friend?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes," he said softly as well. She didn't look good. She looked more than exhausted.

"Andromeda, please bring her to me. I need her," Hermione asked as she swallowed the knot in her throat.

"Mistress Narcissa is just as adept if it is an ailment," Blake tried to make Hermione reach out for her lover, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, little friend. I think she needs space from me. I am not her favorite person right now," Hermione sighed and then Blake looked at her. They stared into each other's eyes, and Blake sighed and popped off to get Andy. Hermione lifted her eyes.

"How do you take your tea Draco?" Hermione asked and the boy cocked his head, "Come now, that is not a difficult question," Hermione smiled warmly at him and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Just a splash of milk and a cube of sugar," Draco said and Hermione set to making him tea, "Why are you doing this? Do you plan to use me to get back into my mother's good graces? I assure you are going about it the wrong way," Draco said as he took the saucer and cup from Hermione. Hermione softly smiled.

"No, I am not. You mother, however much she hates my guts right now, will let me explain myself later, when her ire has subsided. Then she will assess the information and make a choice as to whether or not she will continue to dislike me or forgive me. I will however grovel before her feet if she does forgive me, but I didn't wake you up to discuss your mother," Hermione took a sip of her tea Draco mimicked her.

"You want to protect me with your pureblood house, by the way I have no idea how you, a mud..." Draco cleared his throat, "Muggle born has access to this type of magic," Draco placed his cup down.

"Long story, I am actually not a muggleborn. I am a half-blood, and once a long time ago my ancestors recognized that if the purebloods continued their ignorance, the entire pureblood line would be nothing more than inbred, and the magic might pay a price for it. Draco, as you know with your recent developments with you r family tree, there is no such thing now a days as purely Pureblood. I went to Gringotts, and challenged my right to open the vault. Just open it so I can have the right to offer you protect from that house," Hermione sighed and put the cup down and ran her hand through her hair.

"Draco, understand I wanted to tell you mother everything but she was angry. What I will tell you now needs to remain between us, the family. Understood?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded, "I am now Head of House for the Ross family," Hermione let that sink in and Draco blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"They are one of the oldest Pureblood houses. How?" Draco asked.

"Bloodlines," Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"Please continue," Draco prompted and Hermione was only happy that he was willing to listen.

"Our house had two ways to open the vault, pureblood, and there is no pure Ross blood, and then by magic. I have no idea I was going to be thrown unconscious, and shoved into another dreamscape to prove that my magic was worthy of opening the vault. It took me over a day, unconscious in Gringotts in that vault to prove my worth. I needed to get into that vault to offer my house protection over you seeing as your parents are 'dead'" Hermione used air quotes, "The reason why I wanted to offer you protection is because there will be stuff said in the paper about me and your mother and I will never put you at risk because of our relationship. Dd I still hate you? No, but you are not my favorite person. We have years of feuding to overcome in order for us to get to a good place," Hermione took a sip of tea and watched Draco.

"You would protect me?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded, "Is it because you want to or is it because you are in love with my mother?" Draco asked watching Hermione.

"Both, but more because you are hers. I love her so much I will get over my issues with you to save and protect what is hers," Hermione said and Draco took a sip of his tea and he nodded.

"Draco, there is three parts of this, are you willing to listen to them?" Hermione asked.

"Do I have to make a decision to be a part of this agreement before you tell me the parts?" Draco asked.

"No, I will give you all aspects of the agreement and you will have the decision to accept my house protection or you can deny my protection," Hermione said.

"If I say no today could I seek protection later?" Draco asked.

"I would give it to you, but I would be wary about your reasons later," Hermione said honestly.

"I would like to hear your terms. Thank you for the choice," Draco said and Hermione smiled. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would be sipping tea and being civil?

"First, you have to accept the proposal of protection. You cannot be forced it to it. You have to want it. Secondly, you would have a small tie to our house, a magical tie. Not unlike an unbreakable bond, but you won't die, just forfeit all benefits of my house protection. It's just so the magic will protect you, like a constant low grade protego. Just enough to save you, but you would still be harmed. It is so I can get to you, or help you as soon as possible. Also, this ties you minutely to Blake. He is NOT your house elf, but if you are in trouble, he can get to you quickest," Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"Third?" he asked and Hermione swallowed.

"You would have to become my son," Hermione said and Draco almost dropped his tea cup.

"Your… son… Hermione, that's absurd," Draco gasped. Hermione took a deep breath and released it and then there was a pop. Hermione saw Blake and Andy. Hermione smiled.

"Hello gorgeous," Andromeda smiled and walked to the island and looked at the tea service between them and Hermione's half full tea cup and reached for the cup with a wink and kiss to the forehead. Hermione shook her head and accioed another cup and let Andy drink from hers. Draco watched the two women.

"You two seem very close," Draco said lifting his eyebrow.

"She is a very dear friend, and she loves pissing your mother off and she uses me to do that. Don't pay attention to her antics. Her heart is in the right place," Hermione said and Andy hip bumped her.

"You constantly take away my fun," Andy smiled mischievously.

"Yes, well I don't need Draco going back to Narcissa right now telling her that you and I were extremely affectionate with each other this morning. She can't deal with that right now," Hermione said and Andy's smile fell.

"She would deserve a little bit of a reality check. You are her's and Fleur's of course, but she also needs to understand that you are also your own, and you are gorgeous, and desirable," Andromeda frowned as she took a sip of the tea Hermione relinquished to her.

"No, she needs to understand that I will Never leave her. I will be her side, with her and love her for as long as we are alive. She needs to understand that I don't care if she were 17, 37, or 87, she is one of the most gorgeous people on the planet, and I am hopelessly devoted to her," Hermione agued softly. Andromeda shook her head, and sighed.

"She doesn't…" Andromeda was cut off by Hermione's finger to her lips.

"If you say she doesn't deserve me, I will physically beat the shit out of you Andy. She is deserving. She fucking died for me, Love. Don't forget that," Hermione growled and Andy closed her eyes and nodded. Hermione looked to Draco.

"Now Draco, I will basically privately name you as my son in order to make sure you are protected. I will never treat you like my son, I will never ever give you rights to my vaults, unless you are to only living heir, then I will have to. You and I, we are simply ships passing in a harbor. We have nothing to do with each other publicly if that is what you wish, but privately, you are now a part of my family. All you have to do is truly want this, and go into this bond with a pure heart on this. And yes, wanting to be protected in my book is pure of heart. You just can't betray your family for once you do, our bond is severed, and you will be on your own. Tell me what you want," Hermione said and Draco signed and pushed his tea cup forward.

She smiled and then made him another cup of tea and cast a warming spell on the liquid. Draco sat and thought and she let him as she stepped from the island and leaned against the counter tops. Andy joined her.

"Why am I here, Little Love?" Andy asked lowly.

"I wanted a witness, and Narcissa doesn't like me very much right now," Hermione said and Andromeda looked to her nephew happy he was contemplating the proposal seriously.

"Narcissa loves you deeply. You know that, Hermione. She was angry that you called her a mother. She had to get over that, and you have to watch it from time to time," Andy said.

"I understand that, but I don't need her to hover over me, and every single one of my actions like a mother would," Hermione sighed, "So I told her I would cut her off my bond is she was going to mother me," Hermione said.

"Really that was it?" Andy asked and Hermione nodded and took a sip from her cup.

"Wow, the way she tells it, it was like you cursed her and yelled at her and threw her age in her face," Andromeda sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "I knew that having two very young mates was going to fuck with her head," Andy said.

"Well if you had teenagers for your mates wouldn't it mess with your head?" Hermione asked.

"No, I already told you I wished there was a shot for us. Being a mother, and even older than Narcissa, didn't stop me from wanting that. But you have to understand, Narcissa is the epitome of a Pureblood princess. Proper, cold, and unforgiving. Hell, Emotions were practically beaten out of us before we got our Hogwarts letters. She is coming to terms with the age difference, and finally able to have emotions. In some ways I think she is as young as you, especially in the emotional growth department. You have to grow together," Andromeda advised. Hermione only nodded. The looked as Draco nodded.

"What do I have to do?" Draco asked and Hermione looked to Andromeda then back to Draco.

"I hope you are not squeamish," Hermione muttered and Draco shifted on his seat, "Only one small cut of the palm and inside of your arm. Can you do that?" Hermione asked and he nodded. "Alright here we go."

Hermione guided Andromeda through the procedure. They each had a small cut on their palm, and a small cut on the inside of their arms. Hermione and Draco held each other's forearm with their open palms and then Hermione spoke.

"I Hermione Granger, Head of Ross House, hereby adopt Draco Lucius Malfoy into the Ross family and give him all the protections my house can give. I swear to protect, and take Draco as my own. How say you?" Hermione asked of Draco.

"I swear myself to the House of Ross and not to betray its members, and accept Hermione's protections and parentage. So, Mote it be," Draco said and there was a turquoise line that bound their arms together and then settled over their skin. Draco feared the worst and then breathed a sigh of relief as the bond settled into her skin with the warmth of a spring day.

"So, mote it be," Hermione whispered and as soon as she said that Draco closed his eyes. He felt the warmth radiate, and fill his chest and he opened his eyes with a smile.

"I only feel that type of warmth when I am with my mother," Draco said as Hermione released his arms and Andromeda healed their wounds. Hermione smiled.

"I will love you as my own Draco for now you are my son. But please for the sake of appearances, lets hate each other publicly. Can't raise too many eyebrows," Hermione smirked and Draco smirked back then she looked to Andromeda, "Now my dear, you have a job," Hermione said smirking.

"Oh, and it is…" Andromeda narrowed her eyes.

"Draco can only be taken off campus by an adult, a guardian, or family member. So, he is essentially here illegally, and I technically kidnapped him. Would you mind telling Dumbledore that you had to take him to his mother's resting place for it is her birthday. Also, I think Dumbles would appreciate you taking him seeing as you are a part of the order," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, shit I forgot!" Draco's eyes flew open. Hermione smiled warmly.

"Andy can take you shopping, as for me, bringing you here to see her, making you my own son, and giving you this protection is probably to one gift she would have ever wanted, but I will figure something out later," Hermione said.

"Draco, it's still early would you like to go back to bed? I know you hate mornings," Hermione asked and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Where will you be going?" he asked as he stood.

"Back to Hogwarts. I have an interview to deal with," Hermione said but Andromeda saw the sadness.

"Love, she would want you here when she wakes," Andy prompted but Hermione shrugged her shoulder.

"I will always be here for her, but I am also raw from last 48 hours," Hermione said. Andromeda looked at Hermione.

"May I?" Andy asked and Hermione nodded. Andy slipped in, Hermione secretly loved communicating with Andy like this when Hermione allowed Andromeda. She wished there a way to communicate to her like she could Narcissa and Fleur, but this is the only way Hermione could think of ever letting Andy close enough. She let Andromeda feel the twinge of hurt in her chest at her mate's dismissal, how that loss also made her feel inadequate, and how Fleur didn't believe her, or in her. She was not going back to Hogwarts for Fleur, and she wasn't running from Narcissa. Hermione was simply lost.

"I'll be in the infirmary, if you need me," Hermione said as she pulled from Andromeda, "Blake," Hermione said and the little elf reached out his hand and they left Draco and Andromeda to watch after the woman disappeared.

"So, you left the family?" Draco asked bluntly.

"So, you are the fucking ass that harassed Hermione for 4 years?" Andy countered and Draco bristled and then his shoulders fell.

"Yeah, I am. I think it was a bad idea in retrospect," Draco said looking at his aunt.

"Yeah, I am, and it was the best decision I could have ever made," Andromeda told Draco, then she reached out to Draco, "People make mistakes boy. I just hope you are like your mother and can learn from them. As for you and me… as we publicly stand, we are at odds, but I am here for you if you need me," Andy said to her nephew.

"I would like that, but we all have our parts to play Aunt Andy. I need to slowly disassociate from the Dark Lord. I am not my father, but I fear that a sever in ties abruptly will make me and everyone else I know and love a target. I don't need to put that on Hermione when she finally gave me a way out," Draco said.

"She is here for you too. She will protect you. You are hers now, and for better or worse, she will die for you," Andy said softly.

"I realize that now," Draco said and let Andy pat his arm, "I think a few more hours would do me some good," Draco said and walked down the hall. She followed, "By the way, she is in that one," Draco pointed to a door down the hall.

Andromeda pursed her lips. Narcissa wouldn't even sleep in the same bed as Hermione? She went down the hall, opened the door quietly and saw her sisters form. Part of her heart clenched for her baby sister. She was curled into a ball so tightly around a pillow with dried tear track upon her cheeks and temple. She shifted and flipped over, then she tossed once more. Andromeda kicked off her shoes and slipped into the bed with her sister. Narcissa immediately stretched out as Andy lay on her back and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Andy?" Narcissa asked voice hoarse from sleep and tears.

"Yes, love. I got you," Andy said and Narcissa curled into her older sister's side and shoulder.

"I fucked up, Andy," Narcissa said voice still laden from sleep. Andromeda breathed out and closed her eyes.

"Yes, you did, but it is not unfixable," Andy whispered, "Why didn't you sleep with her?" Andromeda had to know. How could you hold that much anger and not sleep with your mate and feel like this hours later?

"I was so angry with her. I wanted to hurt her just a little bit. You know how I am. I love so deeply, but mind games and manipulations were the way were brought up. She hurt me, so I wanted to hurt her," Narcissa said.

"That didn't work Cissa. She isn't like most people. She doesn't hate, or feel anger like most do. She thinks you hate her right now, and don't want to have anything to do with her. Honestly, she thinks you need space from her," Andy said.

"I need help with this shit. I don't know how to love properly," Narcissa confessed. Andy nodded.

"It took me a very long time to love Ted properly, but he stayed by my side. Hermione and Fleur will always be by your side, but mind games and manipulation will not work on her. Is your link open?" Andy asked and Narcissa shook her head.

"No, I don't want Fleur and Hermione to feel this, especially Hermione since she cuts us off all the time," Narcissa confessed.

"You do realize that is exactly the reason why Hermione cuts off the bond. You are doing just as she does. Because Hermione does this, cuts the bond, Fleur told her she doesn't believe a word she said to her as to why she was in Gringotts for over a day," Andromeda informed Narcissa.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked as she sat up and turned on one of the lamps and Andy sat up and leaned against the head board.

"Hermione gained access to the Ross Family Vault. Narcissa, she had to fight in a dreamscape for over a day in order to gain access to a vault that could save your son," Andy watched as Narcissa blinked, "Then when she realized she was gone that long she got back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Hell, she was running through the lobby of Hogwarts muttering to herself and Blake that you and Fleur were going to kill her. When she got home, she scared the shit out of two boys in a detention with Fleur and offered to take the rest of their detention so she could get Fleur alone. Fleur…"

Andy paused and shook her head, Narcissa needed to know, especially now that she was not angry and willing to listen.

"She told her that Hermione didn't have to lie to her to explain why she wasn't seen for over a day and that the link was severed. She didn't believe what Hermione did while she was gone. Then she had Blake get Draco and they popped here," Andy waited.

Narcissa's face had not shifted as Andy told her of Hermione's story.

"I saw here and told her I surprised it was Hermione breaking your heart and not the other way around. You should have seen her face when I said that. It looked like I gutted her. Then she saw you, and then the look on your face but have told her you wanted nothing to do with her so she had Draco go to you. She knew Draco would make you feel better. When she passed out it was because she had lost so much of her magical core that it was a bleeding miracle that she was able to make it to you," Andromeda swallowed, "Then I took her to your room, you know the rest. I was so hopeful you would slip into bed and hold her. Gods Narcissa she almost died, AGAIN, or at the very least might get very sick. I am willing to wager Blake spent some of the night healing her core so she was able to be awake today," Andy finished.

Narcissa took a deep breath, and shook her head.

"I will wake Draco, and talk to him about what he needs to do with Hermione," Narcissa made to move from the bed but Andromeda stopped her.

"Love, Hermione and Draco already bonded," Andy said softly.

"What? Why wasn't I there?" Narcissa yelled and threw her hands into the air. She quickly threw her legs over the bed and sprinted to their room but the bed was empty. She hovered in the doorframe, her hand gripping the portal so hard her fingers were growing white from the pressure.

"Where is she?" Narcissa whispered as she felt Andromeda walk to her.

"She told Draco of the terms of the bond, had Blake get me to witness the bond and because I was a legit reason to get him seeing as I am a family member, we are to spend the day in remembrance of you seeing as its your birthday and you are 'dead'. Hermione made Draco her son this morning. He now has her protection and her love. All because of you and her love for you, she brought your son to you, in France away from Hogwarts to spend time with you, on your birthday," Andy said barely louder than a whisper watching Narcissa.

Narcissa walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"How do you know all of this?" Narcissa whispered stroking the place Hermione slept not more than an hour ago.

"I am the only one other than you and Fleur, that she will share her mind with. Hermione and I have no secrets and she let me use Legilimency to see the events as quickly as possible," Andromeda told her sister from the doorway.

"That is why you said that last night isn't it? You said I would regret saying those awful things about you wanting Hermione, when you were just loving her, protecting her, and helping her," Narcissa ran her hand through her hair, "Gods I'm an idiot. How in the world will she take me back?" Narcissa asked

"Honestly, if I were Hermione, I would be more upset with Fleur, not you. You are sensitive about the age difference, and you need to get over that and not have a childish temper tantrum when it is brought up. Fleur, she accused Hermione of lying Narcissa. Do you have any idea what that did to Hermione?" Andromeda walked and sat on the bed, "Take your time with Draco today. She would want that. Then go back, and talk to your lover. Don't read her, don't feel her, don't rely on the link. Talk to her, and love her Cissa. You both deserve to be loved, but when you go back don't expect her to throw herself at your feet. She sacrificed a lot in the past 48 hours, and had it thrown in her face and treated horribly," Andy shook Narcissa's hand, and Narcissa nodded. Andromeda stood and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked with wet eye looking to her sister. Andy smiled softly.

"I was thinking my gift for your birthday would be pancakes, coffee, and bacon," Andy said and Narcissa nodded her thanks with a smile.

Narcissa looked to their bed and once more the ran her hand over the place Hermione slept that night and shook her head.

**Hogwarts October 26****th**

Hermione knew her lover's birthday just as she knew Fleur's Birthday was the 28 of December. They were a part of her. She knew them, every aspect of them. It has been busy, and her own birthday had gone by the wayside, and it shockingly didn't hurt her. She was used to it.

When she took Blake's hand as soon as they landed in the infirmary, she didn't let go. She sat in an infirmary chair, and she stood before her. He watched her. He knew her before the others were thinking of her in terms of mate, but he knew her heart and soul.

"Mistress," he asked and she shook her head and then he took her hand. She shook it off and pulled her wand and pulled it across her palm. It was long and deep but the blood welled and dripped. He looked at her.

"With this you will know my feelings and thoughts about you. You will not be able to read my mind like your mates but you will know why I wish this. Are you sure you want to do this?" Blake offered her the way out.

Hermione heart shattered and knowing the only being completely on her side was looking at her with wide hopeful eyes, and yet a bit of resignation. He wanted this but not out of desperation.

"I want this because no matter what you are there, always. Whether I am right or wrong, you are there. You will never kiss my ass and placate me. You will tell me if I am in the wrong, and you will forever support me, while trying to get me back to the moment where everything is perfect," Hermione said and then squeezed Blake's hand.

"I will look out for you Hermione. I think, of you as a child … of mine. I know it is not allowed, but your way, it is the warrior way, the shadow way. We are the same, just human and elf. I feel like you are part of me. I felt that before the blood bond I did to keep you alive. Something about you, I wish I bore you Hermione Granger. You respect every one, goblin, house elf, and man. I am proud of you," Blake said as he chanced a moment and placed his own small palm on Hermione's cheek.

"I love you Blake. You have fucked up, but doesn't everyone?" Hermione asked and Blake smiled back.

"House elves are not supposed to make mistakes, for we are punished. I was waiting for months for my punishment, but your ire, and anger, just like with Mistress Narcissa, fades, and thought and logic comes to play. You think, my mistress, you hold my life as important. I never asked for that, and once you gave me that, I became yours," Blake said and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Bind yourself to me, I am tired of losing blood," Hermione said with a smile and Blake cut his own hand and then held Hermione's. There was a small surge, but Blake closed his eyes, as if in euphoria as he smiled and Hermione felt happiness, and a guardianship.

"Blake," Hermione said and Blake looked at her, "I will protect you; can you protect what is mine?" Hermione asked and Blake smiled and lifted his other hand and pressed it to Hermione's cheek.

"I already do mistress," Blake said and then Hermione furrowed her brow and he felt it the first time. She hated that, "Hermione, I will protect you and your coven and house," Blake said and she smiled and he felt happiness. Her eyes drooped.

"Get into the bed, Hermione. You have the witch in about 5 hours. Ill wake you in time," Hermione nodded and he smiled as he lifted the sheets to her shoulders.

**4 Hours Later**

"Hermione wake up," said a soft melodic voice and Hermione woke from her infirmary bed, Hermione sighed and smiled as she turned.

"You must be so tired of blondes caring for you. Maybe I should dye my hair," she said twisting her lock about her fingers looking at it.

"Don't you dare. I love your hair," Hermione gritted and she blinked back from the realm of sleep, "Luna…" Hermione said and nothing came out and then her eyes washed with salty wetness. Luna rushed to Hermione.

"Luna I am..." Hermione tried once more as Luna lay on top of her torso clutching Hermione to her, slipping her hands under her, and grasping her for dear life. Hermione looked to the grey stone ceiling of the room.

"Luna, I hurt," Hermione confessed and Hermione's hand reached for the girl to slightly take her to her, and then Luna shifted completely onto the bed and then Hermione curled on to her side and purged. She was completely taken into Luna's arms. Luna held her, stroked her hair, and shushed her.

"I know you hurt, but can your elf get you different attire? You have your interview, soon don't you?" Luna asked and then Hermione's head nodded and then she thought.

"Blake, can you bring me the oldest clothes I have? Or the rattiest?" the house elf stood before her and quirked his head and nodded.

"What's on your mind Hermione Granger?" Luna asked with a slight smile as she stroked through Hermione's bushy hair.

"I will placate to the masses. I will look like I had gone through hell and yet not recovered. In some cases, I haven't," Hermione sighed and then Blake popped and then she took a pair of jeans and a tatted sweater and put them on. She knew Luna watched her every move.

"Hermione… you need to temper your magic, and your ties," Luna said as she watched and Hermione spun around.

"Explain please," Hermione said as she put the rest of her clothes on.

"Your magic, your aura had expanded. You have become important, and it is dangerous. Temper it," Luna said and Hermione looked to her seer.

"I became head of house very recently. Is that it?" Hermione asked and Luna nodded excitedly and Hermione sighed, "how do I temper it?" Luna stood and walked to Hermione. "You need a siphon you can trust. But when the magic comes back, it can be painful," Luna said as she held Hermione's hand.

"Bl…" she didn't have to ask. Before her was ajar.

"Just open it for about 15 seconds, and you will appear as a regular student at Hogwarts, with no magical brilliance. Later, by yourself, open the jar and you will have it back," Blake said.

"Oh, master Blake that is extraordinary. That is a great solution, but we need to be around her when she opens the jar," Luna said, and then quirked her head, "Or her mates if they are willing," she said and Hermione sighed.

"How long for out meeting?" Hermione asked.

"15 Minutes," Blake said looking at the jar. Hermione looked at it.

"If I only put 5 to 10 minutes in to the jar?"

"You will appear more powerful, but not exuberantly so," Blake said, and then Hermione nodded. She took the Jar. She opened it. She breathed, she held herself, she thought of her lovers. She wanted them, she loved them. She thought od Draco, and Andromeda that morning and she analyzed each and every moment from every stitch of fabric, to every grain in a sugar cube.

"STOP!"

Hermione's eyes jerked open and found Fleur. She looked into a set of blue she craved to see, just as another set of blue. She raised her hand and Fleur back away, and Hermione sighed.

"They could not pull you from the jar. What were you thinking?" Fleur asked and then Hermione looked at the other woman. Hermione seriously looked at her and then Hermione slid her legs over the other side and found her strength minimal. She could walk, but it tried her strength.

"Blake take me to my interview," she asked and cast one more look to Fleur. She looked and saw the hurt, and the pain. It caused her to pale. When Blake took her to Professor McGonagall's office and McGonagall was present Hermione relaxed but she let herself feel weak.

"Rita, a pleasure," she said with a weak smile as she sat with assistance.

"Miss Granger are you sure you want this meeting?" Minerva asked worried. Hermione nodded.

"I may have lost much but I have plenty, I am alive. What more can I ask?" Hermione asked and Minerva narrowed her eyes and sat down.

"Rita, I promised a scoop. Remember I have the right not to answer questions. Please don't publish my silence as affirmation and don't hurt the people I love," said softly. She played the wounded, barely their woman.

"Honestly Miss Granger, I was thinking you would be stronger. Sources say you are a force to be reckoned with," Rita asked and Hermione smiled softly.

"Oh Rita, go to the primary source, which is me, and this is me at the moment," Hermione chucked, "As you can see, I am nothing more than a husk, barely hanging on. Last year was more than a trial, it was a life altering ordeal. Would you like to hear my tale?" Hermione asked as she leaned back into an extra comfortable chair looking like she has aged many decades over the summer. She looked young, but it was her magic, it was her soul.

"Forgive me but it looks like your soul has been ripped from you," Rita let the comment linger and Hermione smiled minutely.

"I believe you are in for a tale of all tale my dear," Hermione reached out and asked for Rita to sit next to her. Rita looked at the young woman and then slowly sat with her. She tried not to look at Hermione's small touch on her arm.

"I did not want this to get out but life is to short. I fell in love last year…" Hermione began.

She told her story to the fullest extent as she could without jeopardizing anyone. When Hermione ended Rita sat slack jawed and the torn supportive emotion flashed across her face.

"You lost her? You lost half of your soul?" Rita asked. Hermione nodded softly looking off into the distance wondering what she and Draco were doing right now.

"She never did tell me of her secret. I never knew, until later. It was a passing breath as I was conscious. The Narcissa died telling me she killed me, all because of him. All because she was ordered to. I found with her death I could only live half a life," Hermione said.

"But surely with Miss Delacour…" she tried and Hermione looked to her.

"All three of us loved one another deeply without bounds. What do you think losing her did to Fleur?" Hermione asked and then Rita blinked.

"I have Fleur, sort of. She is now a professor here at Hogwarts, so we will refrain from a solidification in our relationship, but you will know of my engagement to her first hand. I will someday take her into my arms and ask her to marry me. If Narcissa were here I would do the same. We three… we are a soul split into thirds. We complete the other and I wish I would have recognized that sooner," Hermione said laying it on thick. Then she stopped talking as her thoughts of those days, the death the blood, and then the pain.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Rita asked and Hermione looked at her.

"Tell me Rita, what would you do for lover, your soulmate?" Hermione asked and Rita blinked.

"I never thought of having a mate Miss Granger," Rita confessed ten looked up to Hermione. Hermione watched her with a smile.

"I wish you would find them. Even in the season that I had her, Narcissa completed me. Fleur is my everything, whereas Narcissa is my dream for a future. Any wrong I could have made; I wish for forgiveness. Just as I would forgive them. We are mates. I only found out on my death bed that Narcissa was mine, ours. I never suspected. Those 20 seconds where I was semi-conscious and she grasped my hand and we connected. I knew. Then I died. It too forever for the doctors… sorry healers at St. Mungo's to get my heart beating and I was stuck in a coma for a month. When I came to, I realized…" Hermione broke away. She thought of her pain over the past couple of days.

"I was left with one mate and not two and I will cherish Fleur and love Narcissa's memory with all that I have," Hermione said and then looked to Rita.

"Oh… My…God… all of that was gold," Rita said but not as excitedly as she normally would have.

"Off the record…" Hermione said and Rita nodded on edge.

"I plan to propose to my mate. Soon, but I don't know when exactly, I wish to inform you of the event if you don't blow it out of proportion. Maybe by owl?" Hermione asked and Rita's eyes grew.

"Oh course. Hermione, I knew you didn't forget about me but I was wondering when you would reach out. That's why I published that article. I am so sorry to have forced you into an interview in this state. Your story… holy shit I don't even need the fake quick quill. You are so… broken. Honestly, Hermione I wish things would have happened differently for you," Rita said as she grasped Hermione's pale fragile hand.

"Someday Rita, as I have promised. Keep me out of the news in a negative way as well as my friends and family, you will get gold," Hermione said as she closed her eyes as if tired.

"Would you like to read the draft I have?" Rita asked.

"Do you fuck me over and make everyone around me look like a shit?" Hermione gritted as she kept her eyes closed.

"NO! This was perfect. I could not have crafted it better and it was the truth! WOW!" Rita exclaimed and then Hermione opened her eyes.

"Rita, Half of my soul. It died that night. Please don't make this an insane publicity thing," Hermione reached out her fragile hand and Rita took it as if Hermione were on her death bed.

"I promise, just keep me appraised dear. But I will take care of you in the press. All you have to do is take care of yourself, please," Rita said with more emotion she had exhibited in years.

"I will try Rita. Now, make my love shine dear. For it will fail to compare for what I actually feel for Fleur and Narcissa," Hermione smiled and Rita smiled down at the girl.

"I will," Rita promised and Hermione smiled and let go of the reporter's hand and watched her leave the room escorted by another professor. Hermione sighed

"Blake," she said and he appeared with the jar.

"Remember it's going to hurt like hell," he said.

"For how long?"

"About two minutes," he said and then he backed off looking at Minerva.

"Thanks for being her for this Gran," Hermione said and then opened the jar and it flowed right back into her.

All of a sudden it felt like a shot of adrenaline to her system. She leaned back and waited. She didn't seize like she thought she would. But her entire body hurt. She clenched in pain, and then she opened her eyes and there was no color so she snapped them shut. She was finally released. Her hand was clenched and she never knew it but Minerva sat next to her. She tried to her mover hand to unfurl. The old professor saw the damage. Crescent moon indentions bled in Hermione's palm.

"I am fine now," Hermione began and Minerva concentrated on her palm.

"You manipulated her. You made her think all was dead except for Fleur and you loved Narcissa without bounds," Minerva sighed and walked away, "Sometimes I think you are more snake than lion, little one," Minerva said softly.

"Maybe, but in times like this we need a lion to brave the issues, and a snake to weave through them," Hermione said and the Minerva nodded.

"I love them. They may not want me right now, but I love them. I will forever lover them, paint them in the best light for their actions are more farfetched than stories. I will go back to the infirmary, I know I have a bed there," Hermione said as she stood, and then threw off the appearance of broken survivor. Minerva smirked, even though it was an utterly Slytherin thing to do.

**That Night**

Hermione lay in her bed, as Hermione looked out of her window. It was hours watching the twilight slip into a stary night.

"You always look out of that window when your thoughts have consumed you," came a voice from beside her bed. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them to the stars.

"I have a lot to think about my love," Hermione said and then clenched her jaw.

"You think too much, amore," came another voice.

Hermione sighed a, clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then turned her head. Fleur and Narcissa sat at her bed side. They looked onto her with so much love. It was unconditional.

"Why are you both here?" Hermione asked evenly. She refused to be hurt. No, not again. Not when she didn't too much wrong.

"I came to apologize," came Fleur first as she reached out for Hermione's hand but Hermione flinched her hand away. She saw the woman's' regret; she saw how Fleur looked down as Hermione jerked her hand away.

"The last time someone had my hand in this bed I was cursed," Hermione whispered and Fleur lifted her head and Hermione found her eyes, Fleur smiled but Hermione didn't and Fleur let her smile slip from her lips. Hermione looked out of her window, slightly dismissing them, her pain. She couldn't… not yet… it...

"I love you. You are my mate, and will love and be with you forever," Fleur said and her hand slid across the surface of the cot in the infirmary.

"You didn't believe me," Hermione said softly and Fleur's hand stopped. It was frozen. "You took everything I am, everything I have given to you, and discarded it. You told me I lied. You told me I am a liar," Hermione kept her voice together as she stared at stars, "You tore my heart apart," Hermione breathed heavily.

"I gave you and Narcissa everything I am. I died for you, I forgave you, and I let myself fall helplessly in love, only to be rejected by both of you. I can't… I am..." Hermione's voice cracked as she tried to hold them. They reached out for her, but Hermione raised a shield and gently, as if it were a soft push to their shoulders and led them back into their seats.

"I never hurt you. I was always honest with you. I gave everything to you and yours, and yet…" Hermione let the statement linger. "Go away…" Hermione said with a clench in her chest a knot in her throat and tears in her eyes.

"My love," Narcissa said reaching to the sheet holding Hermione.

"Mon Amore," said Fleur clasping Hermione's hand only to have it yanked away.

"Leave," Hermione said and then closed her eyes and both women didn't know what to do.

"Never," Narcissa said gritting her teeth.

"NOW!" Hermione bellowed and Fleur looked at the girl in the bed.

"I lov…."

Hermione cut her off.

"Now, Fleur. How can you love someone you think lies to you? I tried to tell you, I tried to tell both of you…" Hermione said, her heart broke, she felt it, it split, she shook, "Please, please leave," Hermione said to her lovers.

They walked from Hermione and her pain. They made it back to their quarters, they stripped down and then lay together, and then it was gradual, as if it couldn't be held back.

All of Hermione's pain, her hurt, her anguish. It slowly slipped into their bond and finally Hermione let it all go. It knocked her lovers back. They were shaken by the amount of pain and rendered mute with tears. They never knew, ever, how much Hermione felt at a given moment.

"On my god," Narcissa gasped and then held Fleur to her.

"I had no idea," Fleur said and then they wrapped around the other.

"We keep hurting her," Fleur said.

"She never tells or lets us know. I never knew how much she felt for us. Gods, it is so much," Narcissa said as she curled against Fleur.

"I didn't either. Do we feel like this to each other? In here?" Fleur asked tapping her chest.

"I don't know, but she would do anything for us. Fuck Fleur, she took her betrayal of you not believing her into her heart. Then she took her betrayal of me not wanting her in to her heart about my age. She is so broken. She is so fragile. I never knew she was so breakable," Narcissa said.

"I knew she was sensitive; I never knew she felt like this. Do you think it is because she shielded us from her bond because we might feel this way?" Fleur asked as she rest her head on Narcissa's chest.

"No, my love. That is the anguished torture of a love not returned, and we did that. So, we are not deserving. She didn't want us to feel this," Narcissa whispered.

"As a Veela I am used to people falling at my feet. Proclaiming the moon to be my face, that or some tripe, but Hermione never had. She loved me. Not the Veela, not the thrall... But me. I never gave her that back. Gods, I feel dirty," Fleur said as she shuddered against Narcissa.

"We need to get her back. We love her. She loves us back. All three of us can't live without the other, but I fear Hermione, and not you and I who are Veela, will suffer more," Narcissa said.

"Explain," Fleur said against Narcissa's chest.

"She already gave herself up for us, love. She will do it again. She is nothing more than a woman, a witch. She isn't magical blood oriented. All she has is her wits. Hermione is not suicidal, but she is sacrificial," Narcissa said and hoped Fleur caught on. Then the Veela in her arms jolted.

"You think she would sacrifice herself to die for you and I?"

"Dearest, she already did it one," Narcissa said and soothed Fleur back down to her side.

"Idiot," Fleur said

For once Narcissa would claim otherwise. Narcissa knew Hermione's heart, just as Fleur did. But she knew of sacrifice. She knew what it meant to make sure someone survived. Narcissa sacrificed almost everything for Draco and he Attacked Hermione for the better part of a school year. She knew the sacrifice when each and every one of her spells contacted with Hermione's flesh.

"She isn't and idiot lover," Narcissa said and Fleur grasped her hips, "She is a hero. She is pure, and she is innocent. Gods Fleur, she is the only pure GOOD we have in our lives. It may be a backwards way of doing it, but no one, ever died because of her, if you stuck to her plan. She didn't kill Ron Weasley the other day, and she didn't fight you on your accusations. She didn't do anything when I was an uber bitch to her when Andy was there. Hermione fucking Granger, is the purest person we know," Narcissa proclaimed.

Fleur took a breath and then sighed into Narcissa's bosom. She reached out to her abdomen, up to the swell of her breast but no further.

"I'm going to her. Would you like to join me?'' Fleur rolled off of Narcissa.

"I don't know if that is wise at the moment," Fleur said and Narcissa sighed and rolled off of the bed. She needed to see Hermione. She needed to look into her eyes, and feel her warmth.

**Infirmary**

Narcissa apparated and was right next to Hermione. She watched her and welcomed the sigh of her wonderful lover. Fuck, this woman never lied to her, rearranged house allegiances, all to protect her son, and herself. Narcissa looked down on Hermione and realized she was the absolute perfect lover. She gave you space, she never threw it in your face your mistakes unless necessary, and protected Narcissa and her son. That's all she needs… ever.

"I told you to go away," Hermione's hoarse voice cracked in the air.

"I can't for I love you more than absolutely anything in this world," Narcissa whispered.

"Other than your son," Hermione said.

"You don't know the bond between mother and son. It is…" Narcissa was speechless.

"It is warm, like a sun on a mild day, and protective like a lion, and then oh so nurturing as a person holding their infant son to her neck, shielding him from the bad in the world," Hermione filled in.

"Yes. How…" Narcissa began.

"I made him my son Narcissa. Once that magical bond settled, I felt that he was mine. I never told him what I felt. I never told him that this is what motherhood felt like. It was beautiful and terrifying," Hermione stopped and she took a breath.

"Hermione I never wanted you to be his mother." Narcissa said.

"DIDN'T YOU!?" This threw Narcissa back, "You asked if I would take him as my own. I did. He is now mine," Hermione still has not looked at Narcissa.

"I don't…" Narcissa was cut off.

"If you say I don't deserve you I will threaten you just like Andy. I will physically beat the shit out of you," Hermione smiled and then turned to Narcissa, "Always my love. Always and forever. Yours is mine, mine is yours. I have never lied to you. I have never failed to follow through on a promise. I never failed YOU." Hermione said and then closed her eyes.

"No, you haven't," Narcissa said and finally clasped Hermione's hand. Hermione clenched her jaw and felt it again the tightness in her chest travel up her neck and sit in her jaw. She felt her eyes water.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked and Narcissa

"She needs a moment," Narcissa said and then Hermione gripped Narcissa's hand, and Narcissa's eyes met Hermione's. The girl shook her head with a smile.

"You two. So emotional. Do you really think that I completely cut you both off?" Hermione asked and then Narcissa narrowed her brow. Hermione looked at her.

"I am subtle, non-intrusive. You two chatter enough back and forth to fill a novel my love. I am not cut off," Hermione said with a smirk and Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Settle yourself," Hermione guided, and then Narcissa closed her eyes, "Your link, follow it, it should be a green superhighway with two branches," Hermione said and then Narcissa nodded.

"I can't feel anything from you, but I can feel a bit from Fleur, but not like usual," Narcissa said.

"Alright, go to Fleur's barrier and knock," Narcissa furrowed her brow.

"Why not Yours?"

"I am sitting right here and will answer every question you want," Narcissa smiled and nodded and then knocked.

Slowly over a few moments Fleur's barrier eroded, and then Narcissa was able to get in. She can see, she can feel Fleur's entire soul.

Narcissa sighed. She took Fleur's crumpled heart in her arms and kissed her temple and swayed back and forth through the link. Hermione slipped next to her, and they both held Fleur. They gave what they could, even thought Hermine was a bit more stifled.

"I love you. I am here for you my love," Hermione said.

"You are ours little Veela. We have you," Narcissa added. Fleur felt like she was becoming lighter, she felt like she was able to open again. And that is when Hermione left, and Narcissa was holding Fleur's psyche in her arms. She leaned forward and pressed the most delicate of kisses to her brow. She pulled back, smiled down to Fleur and slowly pulled from Fleur's bond. She opened her eyes in the infirmary.

"You do that every day don't you?" Narcissa asked and Hermione nodded.

"You are both strong independent women and you will never need me to make you feel better. But once in a while I feel you both pressed on my wall. I open it just enough to see what is happening, and then I help. You may or may not know, or recognize its me, but I have always been there. I figured out how to shift between being totally there, and being a presence," Hermione concluded.

"Gods, you are incredible," Narcissa mused from her chair. Hermione nodded.

"Narcissa, we are each other's everything… minus Draco," Hermione said with a smile, and Narcissa smiled, "She will come around. That is one reason why I don't fret. I only feel miserable until we can find out way. She isn't ready, for some reason she is not nor will she ever be ready to know that I will never lie to her. Just like you and your age being an issue, Fleur is used to people lying to her about everything in regards to loving her. She is used to people lying to her. Someday I will show her it is a non-issue and we both would never ever lie to her. In some ways we are all broken. We need to heal," Hermione said and then pulled from Narcissa and sat up straight.

"I had the interview with Rita Skeeter today. Would you like to know what was said?" Hermione asked and Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"No," Narcissa smiled and then she lifted onto the bed, "I want to feel your warmth. I have missed it dearly," Narcissa said. Hermione smiled and then lay down. Narcissa lifted her wand and raised a curtain.

Hermione took a breath, and let her barrier drop.

"Fleur," Hermione whispered with her eyes closed. Soon they heard the doors open, and a head pop around the curtain. Hermione looked to the blonde.

"I love you," Hermione said to her, and then took Fleur's hand, "I will never ever lie to you. I will show you later, but please, please come and be with us," Hermione asked and Fleur's eyes shifted from Hermione's to Narcissa's. Fleur nodded. Fleur squeezed into the bed. There was no space, but as soon as they tangled together it felt like a blanket of love and the promise of tomorrow settled over them.

"I love you so deeply," Hermione said kissing both Narcissa and Fleur.

They both clutched on to her tighter, as if they wanted to merge together.


	36. All of This Before Lunch

**Hello Dears,**

**We are scooting along. I hope you all are still out there enjoying this beast. Soon we will be scuttling along as a decent clip. There are a few things I want to settle and then we can fly through the year. I had no idea how to do the Dumbledore's Army bit so I scrapped it. Hey its Fanfiction for a reason right? **

**Andromeda is becoming my favorite character to write.**

**As Always I hope you all enjoy,**  
**Snow**

* * *

**All of This Before Lunch**

Hermione made it a point to wake early and slip from the infirmary bed but once she saw what surrounded her all her plans were stalled. Hermione looked around and she sighed. There was a snap of little fingers. She looked to Blake and he looked at her. They seemed to have a silent conversation and Hermione smiled, nodded and then closed her eyes. This apparition was unlike she had felt before. It was seamless, like a floating dream.

When Hermione opened her eyes, it was dark and the surface beneath her was soft. There were tangled like a Devil's Snare of limbs. Hermione smiled as her heart seemed to right itself. She desperately needed to get up and warn Draco of the Prophet article. Hermione turned to her right and Fleur pinned her down and held on to her as if she was afraid of losing her. Hell, her grip was like that of a woman clenching on to a dream with everything she had refusing to let it go. Hermione pressed a soft kiss to Fleur's head and silently apologized for all the things she did wrong in this argument.

Hermione looked over and nuzzled Narcissa cheek, then closed her eyes as she kissed Narcissa's jaw, close to her ear. She looked up and sighed, now is the test. She slightly shimmied and she heard a cough, and a snicker. Hermione made a come on help me look and Blake shook his head. Hermione only smiled back.

"Fun way, or the quick way?" Blake asked and Hermione's brow shot into her brow. Blake smiled but looked as nails and pulled out his assassins' knife and began cleaning out from under them.

"You want the 'fun' way, don't you?" Hermione whispered with a roll of her eyes as Blake smiled.

"It has been a long time since I could honestly have what is known as fun," Blake smiled. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes once more, then nodded. Blake walked up to Hermione, over Narcissa's hip. Her eyes shot open.

_Don't wake them up,_ she tried to push to Blake, and he smiled. Then he landed on Hermione's stomach and she flinched thinking she was about to feel little damn feet on her scar from graveyard. Then it was nothing more than flighty touches, no pressure at all. Maybe like a breeze from the air. Hermione narrowed her eyes as he smirked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with Blake's mind magic, and Hermione nodded, "We are about to what your animagus is don't panic," Blake instructed but Hermione's eye shot open in that last second of thought and closed her eyes against …. Well not much. She blinked eyes behind lids that won't open.

"Interesting," Hermione heard Blake and then Hermione felt Blake pick her up in his hands. She whipped her head around toward the light and blinked.

_Change me back please,_ Hermione asked Blake through their link and nodded.

"Just think of being yourself again," he said as he placed a hand on her body as he sat her down on the floor. She felt her body expand and then her vision slipped back to normal.

"What was I?" Hermione asked and Blake shook his head as they walked to the table and got a note ready for Draco.

"You were a small cat, not unlike Professor McGonagall. I think the reason why you were not able to see is because sometimes the shift is so fast that the shifter needs time to adjust," Blake said but what he found interesting was that Hermione was EXACTLY like Minerva's animagus, but a smaller younger form. He was not expecting that. Blake had some questions for the renowned Transfigurations Professor.

"Please take this to Draco, politely. If he is a git, yank his ass here, and I know you can make apparation very unpleasant," Hermione said with a smile on her face and Blake smirked back. Hermione sat back as Blake disappeared and scrubbed her hands over her face.

Hands slipped over her shoulders, and then Hermione sighed.

"You left the bed. I have no idea how we ended up in a bed but we both woke up and you were not there," Narcissa spoke against her ear and Hermione looked over to Fleur.

"Can we all agree that we could have handled the last few days better?" Hermione asked looking at Fleur.

"You were not found. It hurt when it felt like you both were blocking me out. I reached out, I tried so very hard to find you both, but I couldn't. When you came back, I hurt so badly that I could not take the excuse of being in Gringotts for a day," Fleur said and then looked down to her hands.

Hermione sighed and stood up making Narcissa pull her arms from Hermione. Hermione walked back to their room, and brought back books from the vault that were on the other side of the bed. Proof of her time in those vaults. She walked over and put the tomes on the table. Narcissa and Fleur looked at the titles, and Narcissa's jaw dropped.

"Blood Magic… Family bonds, family tree, family magic… Where did you get these?" Narcissa asked and Hermione leaned up against the couch and sat on the arm of the furniture. She reached out for Fleur first.

"Come… Look for yourself," Hermione said and then Fleur snatched her hand away.

"You are going to make us dive into your memories, aren't you?" Fleur asked and Narcissa looked between the two women. Hermione nodded.

"You only let Andromeda into your thoughts like that. Why are you doing this now?" Narcissa asked, not for herself, but for Fleur.

"I think we need to have the entire episode cleared up," Hermione said looking straight at Fleur, "I will not push you. You can believe me or not believe me when I tell you what I have done or not, but that will make for a very difficult bond," Hermione stated and Fleur slowly wrapped her harms around herself and Hermione pushed from the couch, and stepped up to Fleur. Narcissa watched her lovers.

"I understand that your lovers in the past, or people who have proclaimed their love for you have lied to you. Lied about their love, their wants and needs from you," Hermione slipped her hands to Fleur's hips and rest her hands there, "I promise on my magic that everything I have ever told you was the truth. I may omit information, but I have never lied to you," Hermione claimed.

Fleur closed her eyes, and Hermione reached out and pulled her hands apart and slipped them around her back then Hermione ran her hands along Fleur's arms and pulled the woman to her. Fleur let her. Hermione was so afraid that she would not let her. Hermione leaned her forehead to Fleur's. She slipped forward slightly and nipped her lips.

"Look my love. I will not do this to make you feel horrible. I will not do this so I can tell you I told you so. But I need you to know I was not lying to you, please," Hermione begged her lover. She didn't think she would have been reduced to begging, but Hermione knew her lover. She knew herself. Fleur needed them, of course, but Hermione needed Fleur to know just as badly she needed Fleur to trust her.

"Trust me please," Hermione whispered. Fleur nodded. She kissed Hermione's cheeks, her lips, and then her eye lids. Fleur spoke in French her affirmations of love and it made Hermione melt. Fleur pulled from Hermione and then Hermione nodded. Fleur slipped into her mind. Fleur went through the last couple of days, and when she broke out of Hermione's mind, she shook her head, and kissed Hermione, full, wet, and passionate.

"I am so sorry," Fleur said between breaths. Hermione let herself be taken away by the feel of Fleur on her, all over her, and then she sighed and nearly became a puddle on the floor when she felt Narcissa slip behind her. Molded her front to her back. Narcissa's hands began to roam over Hermione's body as she kissed her shoulder, her neck. Hermione moaned ever so softly.

"You three are so beautiful. I would love to be allowed to join some time," came a soft voice from behind them. The three women didn't jump apart, but they did blink as if the magic around them blinked them to only the three of them in that space.

"Luna, I am not sure my mates like to share," Hermione said diplomatically as she looked at Fleur's eyes, starbursted, and gorgeous, and then angled her head to see Narcissa's in a similar pattern just the color of emeralds… strange that needs to be talked about. Fleur looked to Narcissa's eyes and blinked.

"Wow," Fleur said reaching for Narcissa looking into her eyes.

"Your eyes, my love, I think your Veela is beginning to assert herself," Fleur accioed a mirror. Narcissa looked into the mirror and gasped as she saw her eyes.

"By the way Luna," Fleur said looking at the tiny blonde, "We are a triad, not prudes, maybe someday," Fleur said with a wink and Hermione blinked sitting next to Luna. Luna smirked and threw her arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"Wonderful!" Luna said, "I also wanted to let you know Draco is on his way. Blake and Draco are walking the long way. Draco has many questions about his bond with Hermione," Luna informed.

"How do you know this little one," Narcissa asked as she got her eyes back to normal and sat at the table with Luna and Hermione.

"Oh, I have… well…" Luna huffed. Hermione saw this was difficult for her. Hermione reached out, pulled the girl to her and held her to her.

"Its ok my little seer. I know you can sense things, see things, even foretell things. You are safe here, we will not use you, and we will not treat you any differently than we always have, with absolute adoration," Hermione said to her friend. Luna nodded and looked at her hands.

"What I say is the truth, but its also the feeling. I am very attuned to the three of you now. What's yours is mine, to an extent. Not quite like Hermione and Draco, but yes, I am connected to each of you. Draco is a byproduct of that connection," Luna said. Everyone nodded.

"Luna, how much do you love 'Ermione?" Fleur asked. Sometimes her French slips out and Hermione loves it. Luna pulled away from Hermione and looked at the two blondes. She had a conversation with Hermione about this, but she had not had one with the older two witches.

"I love her deeply. If you two had not come into her life, I would have pursued her," Luna said honestly. Narcissa and Fleur looked to the other.

"How do you feel about the two of us?" Narcissa asked and Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I love you both, but not as deeply as Hermione. I think she will lead me to my future. Don't get me wrong, I would love Hermione until the end of time, but I know I am not meant for her. Someday she will lead me to the one I am supposed to be with," Luna said and then looked around, "They are nearly here," Luna said, and Narcissa stood to get tea started, and Fleur went to her to help.

"Luna, do you know who your person is?" Hermione asked. Luna looked into her brown eyes, and Luna did something Luna had never done before. She leaned over and kissed her once very chastely on her lips.

"Yes, but as I have requested, let me love you for a while so I know what a true deep love should feel like," Luna said and Hermione blinked and sat up straight. The link must have been wide open because Fleur and Narcissa came back from the kitchenette. Fleur smiled and placed her lips to Luna's, and the blonde girl smiled and Narcissa placed a warm kiss to her forehead.

"You are such beautiful people," Luna said as she smiled to the three of them.

Fleur and Narcissa waved her comment aside but Hermione was still shocked to the seat.

_She is adorable. Someday we can have some fun with 'er if you like_, Fleur said in the link.

_I don't know. I do have issues with age, but I can't be a part of that until she is of age. Once there who knows_, Narcissa mused.

_I have never been kissed by anyone other than you two. It was strange. Not unwelcome, but I didn't want it. Do you understand?_ Hermione asked as she looked to her lovers they nodded.

"I only want you," Hermione said as she looked between Fleur and Narcissa.

Before they could reply the portrait opened. Draco came through the portal and saw the happy little party.

"I didn't realize how close Luna had become to you all," Draco said in greeting as he walked to his unglamored mother. She placed a kiss to his cheek and he sat next to her. He fixed tea and Blake retrieved buttered croissants, and fruit. Fleur smiled at him warmly for this choice and he nodded back. He knew Hermione was still trying to make her amends with the French witch. He looked to Hermione and she winked her pleasure over her tea cup.

"Well I have been Hermione's roommate for a second year now, and your mother is our dorm supervisor. Pay attention Mister Malfoy," Luna said with a clip to her voice. Hermione lifted her brow. Usually Luna was so much more compliant, and passive.

"I am sorry Luna. I deserve that, I also apologize for the hurtful things I have done to you over the years," Draco said and Hermione sat up and narrowed her eyes.

"You hurt her?" she gritted her teeth. The entire table grew quiet and Narcissa, sitting next to her son slipped closer to him to protect him, "I will not harm my son, Narcissa," Hermione growled but Hermione stood. She felt her magic flare, and she could not afford it. She was still weak.

"Hermione," Fleur said softly as she felt the magic.

"You can't do this right now," Narcissa said standing with her hands out.

"What is going on?" Draco asked and then Hermione's eyes flew to him and he flinched back from her hateful gaze.

"Andy… Get Andy," Hermione said and Brake popped off. No more than a few seconds later a disheveled Andromeda came to the room and saw the people, but then a cup shattered, a plate exploded.

"Oh shit," Andromeda flew to Hermione, "easy, easy My little witch, Breath with me, let me see," Andy prompted and then snatched her gaze from Hermione, "Draco get your fucking ass over her now, Luna you too," Andromeda explained. Both teens ran to the girl standing there seething. Then Hermione looked over Andromeda's shoulder. Tears flowed when she saw them and she slipped from Andy's arms.

"I am sorry," Hermione said as she walked to Fleur and Narcissa, "I am sorry I frightened you. I am so sorry, sorry…" Hermione said and then fell to them. They comforted her. Andromeda growled as she snapped back to Draco.

"You fucker. Luna is a part of the family. You harmed a family member. Hermione will kill you, but she called me," Andromeda said.

"Why did she call you when her mates are right there?" Luna asked and Andromeda finally looked to the girl. Andromeda blinked rapidly. Silence stood over their shared linked gaze.

"Oh shit," Andy said.

"Indeed," Luna said.

"She didn't want to hurt them, and Narcissa is Draco's mother and she didn't want a fight with her," Andromeda answered as if she was leaning into a cloud of warm quasi solid mist, "What is your name little love?" Andromeda asked.

"Luna Lovegood," Luna replied.

"Xeno's daughter?" Andy asked with a smile.

"Yes, and Daddy does have a few choice words about you," Luna said.

"Oh, and those might be?" Andy said getting to know the witch better and Draco began to slip away. Andromeda reached out for his robes without looking from Luna, "No boy, she will kill you right now, give her time to calm, should be a few more moments, and then you apologize to your sister," Andy said indicating to Luna.

"If I am Draco's sister, that would make you my aunt," Luna said and Andromeda had a strange look on her face, "Too bad. I was thinking of some very interesting thoughts that no family member should have about another family member," Luna kissed Andromeda on her cheek, shocking the older woman, and then punched Draco in the arm.

"OW!" he whined.

"You deserved that. Now we can be the best of families," Luna went to the triad and kissed the lips of each and every one except for Narcissa. She kissed her on the cheek just as she did Andromeda. She walked out of the portrait but paused, "Draco Breakfast will begin soon, I think you all need to be there," Luna said and then skipped away from the group.

"Who in the world was that?" Andromeda asked.

"She is too young," Hermione gritted, and then Andromeda looked to Hermione and then smiled.

"Well, it seems I am a bit of a cougar," Andromeda said and then she sobered, "How old is that little angel?"

"14 I think she will be 15 shortly," Hermione replied then advanced on Andromeda, "Too fucking young my friend," Hermione said with a warming to her tone and Andy lifted her hands and leaned away.

"Understood," Andy said and Hermione turned around and clenched Draco's hand with hers and guided him to the table, "I am very patient. 2 years is a piece of cake," Andy said and Hermione wandlessly cast a stinging hex the Andy's ass. She howled in pain and Hermione, Fleur, Narcissa, and Draco smiled. Once at the table Hermione took a deep breath.

"Alright, we don't have a lot of time. The Daily Prophet today, Draco, will have a very revealing story done by Rita Skeeter," Hermione said.

"That gossip hound. I won't believe a word," Draco said but Hermione took his hand.

"In this article she is almost 100 % correct in the information given to her. Well, to an extent. You know the circumstances of you mothers 'death.' But no one else does. I don't even think Dumbles knows," Hermione said and then looked to Draco, "Occlumency shields in place?"

"Always. Snape trained me. I am a vault Hermione. You can trust me," he said.

"No, I can't Draco," she said and Narcissa placed a hand on her shoulder, "But to be fair I don't even trust Harry Potter. I want as little of our situation to get out as possible," Hermione said taking back the hurt of the mistrust.

"In this article I will talk of my love for Narcissa even though I found out too late. I will Speak of Fleur and how I will propose but I am in no hurry for I am 'underaged.' It will be a every revealing article on the last year," Hermione said.

Draco looked around and Fleur nodded but Narcissa was blinking, Hermione reached out and clasped her hand.

"You may be here in the shadows supporting us, but you will never be a shadow of my heart. The entire world will know I loved you. I was destroyed when you died, and I am only living half a life," Hermione leaned over and pressed her lips to the back of Narcissa's hand.

Draco watched Hermione with his mother. He really watched. Draco saw something he never saw with the interactions between his mother and father. Draco stood and then threw his shoulders back.

"Thank you for the warning. I will be heading to breakfast and will take the information and support the jibs to an extent. I will support my mother," Draco looked between Hermione and Narcissa then smiled softly, "No one needs to know I have two now," Draco nodded and then walked from the chamber.

"You told Rita all of that?" Narcissa said as Andromeda sipped tea from across from Narcissa as Fleur slipped close to Narcissa to support her. Hermione stood and sighed. She walked from them and back into their bedroom. She walked back into the chamber. It was Friday, so it was a yellow button down, black tie, and a sever updo. Hermione in her armor, inside of her walls, stood before Andy, Fleur, and Narcissa. She walked to Fleur. She took her lips.

"This article will change much but I feel we need to look like we are strictly teacher and Student," Hermione said as she drew back.

"Oh love, it should be easy, seeing as I don't teach you and you are not in my detentions," Fleur said with a smile.

"Unless those kids from the other day figure it out," Hermione said and Fleur reddened having to think, "There will be a back lash my love, but we are there," Hermione said. Hermione moved to Narcissa and softly, then completely took her lips, and Narcissa couldn't imagine a moment more perfect than this, even though the world could fall down, that kiss, that moment was perfect.

"I promised I would never have you forgotten my love," Hermione whispered. Then she looked to Andromeda. She kissed Narcissa passionately. Then she walked to Andromeda. She looked down, slipped into her space, and then kissed her cheek and pulled away, placed a palm to her cheek.

"She is too young you damn cougar," Hermione said loud enough for the table to hear but Andromeda's arm came around Hermione's hips and drew her to her.

"But you are not," Andy said and Hermione smiled.

"I will flay you alive if Narcissa is angry by the time she gets to breakfast," Hermione said and then kissed Andy's lips and then walked from the table. Andromeda looked to Narcissa and Narcissa smirked and then shot to Hermione.

"I love you dear," Narcissa said.

"Je t'aime," Fleur said to Hermione. Hermione turned blew then a kiss each then she smiled warmly to her lovers.

"Quickly, people may have a lot of issues during breakfast," Hermione said then popped out of the portal.

"Is she always like that?" Andromeda asked.

"Here, at the castle, yes," Narcissa admitted.

"She takes our protection as the highest priority, and has altered her outward personality to be that of a ruthless takes no prisoners 5th year. She had taken on Umbridge and her Blood quills," Narcissa informed.

"You have to stop that shit," Andy bellowed.

"I tried but Hermione claims she almost has the blood quill beaten, and will pass the knowledge on to the other students," Narcissa said.

"Narcissa, you must watch her," Andromeda said and looked to Fleur and then to the Veela.

"You must have noticed she will sacrifice her self for a cause, to make things right," Andromeda asked and then she looked to Narcissa, "You know her tolerance for pain better than anyone," Andy sighed.

"Both of you watch her, before she goes off the deep end and does something stupid, I know you would die if she were harmed, but imagine those who truly love her as well," Andy looked to Narcissa and grasped her hand, "I can't have her on my operating table again. Promise me you will do the best you can to help her stay out of trouble," Andy asked and Narcissa nodded. Blake appeared.

"It is breakfast, and I will take Andromeda back unless you would like her in the infirmary," Blake offered.

"Give me some clothes and send me to the infirmary little man," Andy smiled and he smirked back. He snapped his fingers, and deep black robes donned her frame, and he popped off with her.

"Its time love," Narcissa said and Fleur reached out and pulled Narcissa to her. Their lips connected and all was right.

"I'll be right there with you," Fleur said as she knew what was written. Narcissa nodded and then they both shot through their routine.

**Great Hall**

Hermione sat at the end of the table and chatted with Luna.

"So that was Andromeda," Luna said as Hermione looked at the girl with a cup of tea waiting for her.

"I'm not an idiot love, your path is Andy isn't it?" Hermione asked and Luna nodded.

"I am too young, but it was a good introduction," Luna said and then clasped Hermione's hand and then smiled, "By the way, you have the softest lips I have ever felt," Luna said as she ate a banana. Hermione's cheeks flared.

Finally, the owls began to deliver their post and Hermione's back went tight.

"Oi, Malfoy, Granger gave it to you mother good didn't she?'

"I thought she hated Mudbloods?"

"Hermione Granger had two lovers?"

"Fleur Delacour is Hermione's mate?"

Hermione stood up and walked to the Slytherin table.

She cursed and hexed the whole lot of them except Draco. She stood before him and he looked her down.

"I never told you any of this, but I loved her. I was in love with her, with all I had with half of my soul. I never knew it though. I never…" Hermione was gentle.

"Was that the truth?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"I would not desecrate our bond by lying to you about that," Hermione said and then Draco nodded.

"She is the Triwizard champion, and my deceased mother's mate. Leave her be. She could rip us to shred if she so desired," Draco said with a sneer.

Hermione nodded and walked away to the back of the hall. She heard speculation and rumor, and then one hit her like a bullet to the chest. She singled him out and cast a sonorous.

"Ronald Weasley!" She bellowed over the crowd and everyone silence, "Just because I fell in love with a woman who just so happened to be part Veela does not mean her Veela charms kept me from you. You a waste of space, who can't even appropriately eat, and have the manners of a warthog. PLEASE. You fell over her feet until I gave you that dammed scarf you are wearing, so bugger off," Hermione said and then looked to Fleur and saw a gleam in her eye. Then she looked to Narcissa's cover, Dr. Blackman.

"You know what? I fell in love you arses. Try it, it will change you. As for you in the high seats," Hermione motioned to the professors, "I have earned happiness. I have fought for it. I fucking died for it. Leave me be. Leave Us be," Hermione said as she looked to Fleur and turned from the crowd.

"Ahem, Ahem, Miss Granger. For being out of robes…"

"I told you about this toad, seriously," Hermione gritted.

"Loss of 30 point to Gryffindor, attacking students with a loss of 10 points each that make it 120 point to Gryffindor, and horrid language and disrespect to elders, loss of 50 from Gryffindor for a full 200 points taken from Gryffindor house," Umbridge said.

"Go for it," Hermione smirked and the house raised up against her but Hermione lifted her hand and they quieted, "You can't take points from a house it they don't deserve it. And Professor Umbridge, you seem stupid enough not to get it," Hermione grinned watching. The Gryffindor tried to plead with her and then she smiled and looked to Minerva.

"Stop, you gits, seriously," Hermione chided with a smile, "Do you really think I would set you all out to dry?" Hermione asked and then she smiled looking at Umbridge.

"Once a student has been rejected from her house, and declared houseless, their points cannot add too or take away from the house cup points so…" Hermione let it hand.

"So, taking of giving points to Hermione Granger is pointless and Gryffindor points are not affected," Minerva said as she stood looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded and then looked to the toad. She turned on her thinking her humiliation was enough.

"DETENTION WITH ME!" Umbridge screamed.

"I assume at 5 pm today, no use for ink," Hermione winked and then walked away. The Staff table erupted in questions for the Professor. She walked the corner and went to her first class. Seeing as it was Friday it was healing. She smirked and walked to the infirmary. Andromeda would enjoy the memory. She made it to where she has all of her classes Monday through Thursday and Friday was devoted to Healing. And getting to know her grandmother, and sometimes Minerva popped by.

Hermione walked down the corridor to the chaos behind and walked through the infirmary doorway with Poppy and Andromeda with their noses buried in the papers. Hermione reached out and hooked her fingers over the tops of the paper.

"Hello loves," Hermione said and then let the papers flop back into place. She reached for her new text and Poppy went to get their lesson for the day as Hermione jumped up on her bed and opened the book.

"Hermione?" Andromeda asked and then the girl nodded as she was going through the next chapter in her text.

"You really feel like that for my sister?" Andy asked.

"You delightful witch, how often have I let you into my thoughts, let you feel my emotions? Yes, you dunce, I feel that way," Hermione smiled and Andromeda seemed to still then Hermione looked to her.

"In a few days, there is a day, Orionids Meteor Shower, it will hit a high point. I don't really know when but I think tomorrow night, on a hill over looking the world, and watching the sky, you need to do something spectacular," Andy said and then Hermione say still.

"Such as?" Hermione asked.

"You know, you brilliantly prepared witch," Andy said and then Poppy began a conversation with the other woman. They talked and talked but Hermione was rendered practically mute.

"Gran," Hermione whispered and Poppy replied as she changed sheets magically.

"I think I will propose," Hermione said and Poppy blinked, tucked those sheets in and looked to Andromeda. For some reason Narcissa was not there yet.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked.

Hermione leaned forward pressed her lips to Andromeda's. She gave as much as she could but she wanted it to be her last gift to the woman.

"Holy Wow," Andy said.

"That is your last kiss like that Andy. And that is how I feel for my lovers multiplied by infinity. I can't love you the way you want me too love. I love your sister, I love Fleur, to the maximum depth of my heart, and soul. You are a shield my love, please protect me?" Hermione asked and Andromeda embraced her.

"Of course," Andromeda said holding Hermione tightly.

"Let me know is She asked you to be Maid of honor," Hermione said and Andy broke away.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"Because if she does I will ask Luna to be mine, is she doesn't, I want you right up there by my side," Hermione said with a smile.

"I accept no matter what happens," Andy said smiling.

"Good, no," Hermione turned to Poppy, "How about this chapter, healing not on the body but the mind. What you should not do," Hermione said. Poppy smiled down to her student, and Granddaughter.

"You should Never…" she began and a wonderful lesson came about.

**Damage Control**

"Miss Delacour, you will be removed from campus immediately," Umbridge growled. Fleur stood and walked to the middle of the hall, her back turned on the professors.

"No, she will not," Professor McGonagall shouted and Fleur closed her eyes. She could kiss the old witch. Fleur turned around.

"She is having inappropriate relations with a student," Umbridge growled.

"No, she is not," came another voice and Dr. Blackman stood, "I was asked to be dorm supervisor for a reason. And I will have you know there is nothing inappropriate going on between the two. The dorm has 4 bedrooms and I have the doors charmed to make sure they are in their own room in the evenings, and the doors are open in the afternoons. Mostly though, the dorm inhabitants sit around, doing homework, lesson plans, reading or chatting," Dr. Blackman looked around and then sigh.

"Honestly Hermione Granger has her nose buried so far into her books, I never would have thought they had a relationship that had gone this far," Narcissa indicated the paper.

"The only tender moments I have witnessed is when Hermione comes back from her detentions with Professor Umbridge and her use of Blood Quills," Dr, Blackman said and there was a gasp and a murmur that flew over the hall like wildfire.

"Shut up you mudblood wench. You have no idea of what you speak," Umbridge said.

"You have been using dark artifacts on our students?" Professor Sprout asked and then Umbridge narrowed her eyes.

"There is no proof," Umbridge said.

"No, and those markings on Hermione's hands when she comes back from your detention are not proof She is bleeding and it has taken everything I have for the girl not the get an infection," Dr. Blackman said.

"She had been suffering since 'er first day back 'ere and you want to get rid of one of the only people who cares about her? You have been abusing 'er, torturing 'er. I will gladly walk away from this school, but mark my words, if I go, so does 'Ermione. She would not stand for this for we have done nothing wrong," Fleur defended.

"Miss Delacour, you will stay," Dumbledore spoke finally, "Dolores, you will be leaving," Dumbledore told the toad.

"How dare you? I will notify the Minister of this," Dolores screeched.

"Yes, and we can have an investigation into those blood quills with you under the effects of Veritaserum. I have stood by long enough. It is time. You will be gone by the end of this work day," Dumbledore turned to the students, "Defense Against Dark Arts is cancelled for the rest of this day as well as Transfiguration. Classes will begin on Monday," The old wizard glared at the witch. She looked around. Then she huffed and then left the Hall.

"Miss Delacour, Dr. Blackman, please follow me, Minerva as well," Dumbledore said and they walked past the students, and then followed Dumbledore to his Office.

He made sure there were seats for the three women and then sat behind his desk.

"I know a lot more than what I need or want to know," he looked each of them in the eye and he sighed, "You Occlumency shields are spectacular, but Harry Potters and Draco Malfoys need so work," Dumbledore said as he looked right at Narcissa.

"Dr. Blackman, I want you to train the two, and then I want Hermione to try to break into their minds. That girl…" he mused with a smile, "She has been evading my Legilimency for years, and on one or two occasions she slipped into my mind. Extraordinary young woman," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Will I be able to continue to teach? I am 'ere under a transfiguration mastery and part of that was to teach ze young years," Fleur asked.

"Yes, you have done nothing wrong. Also, Hermione being of age is also a point of interest but I think it was the over use of the time turner," Dumbledore said looking at Minerva.

"Aye, she over did it," Minerva said appearing relaxed but they could see she was on guard.

"Is Miss Lovegood comfortable with her living conditions?" Dumbledore asked.

"You should really ask her that," Fleur said and Dr. Blackman nodded.

"I will," Dumbledore sighed and waved his hand and whispered Finite. Narcissa's glamor was gone. She didn't flinch, she did nothing but narrow her eyes.

"Satisfied now?" Narcissa asked and then he looked at her, "Ask questions, you old geezer," she gritted as she felt Dumbledore push on her mind.

"You are alive, but Hermione told Rita Skeeter in a touching article that she lost you. Why?" He asked.

"Hermione and I were dead, but we came back for Fleur. This seemed like the only way to protect Draco and myself," Narcissa said and Dumbledore looked over the Minerva.

"Aye, they are a triad. They are mates. Narcissa and Hermione both died that night. I can't explain it but they came back with Andromeda's help," Minerva said.

"Andromeda? You are speaking to each other now?" Albus asked Narcissa shocked. Narcissa nodded. "Does Andromeda still work for St. Mungo's?" Albus asked.

"No, she is a consultant. When Ted died, she used the insurance money and invested splendidly. She raised Nymphadora, and lives off of a small potions business, and her consult work. Sometimes they call her in for the occasional surgery due to expertise," Narcissa offered the information.

"She has a mastery in potions?" Albus asked and then Narcissa sighed.

"She is in the infirmary Albus. Ask her all your questions. I don't think she will teach though," Narcissa said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"She and Bellatrix are very similar in temperament. Very impatient people with mouths that spew profanities worse than a seasoned sailor ever could," Narcissa said.

"Do you think she is qualified?" he asked and Narcissa sighed and nodded.

"I'll talk to her after this," Dumbledore said and then looked the three women, "I can not keep you from your mate, but please for the love of Merlin be professional in the eyes of the public right now," Dumbledore nodded and they stood, "Minerva stay please, and Narcissa, don't forget your Dr. Blackman shield," Dumbledore told her and she nodded, cast her glamor and went to the top of the steps. The door closed. Narcissa pulled Fleur to her, and pushed her to the wall of the stair way.

She took Fleur's lips, and Fleur devoured Narcissa's mouth in return.

"You were… going to … Leave us," Narcissa said between kisses.

"Never," Fleur said and softly moaned and Narcissa ran her hands over Fleur's sides, then skimmed the side of her breasts.

_I can always ask to be let go from todays Healing lesson, but I think Andy would want to know why_, Hermione said into their link. Narcissa and Fleur chuckled.

_Do you want to join us, amour?_ Fleur asked and Narcissa kissed her jaw but pulled away.

_Of course. I have for a very long time,_ Hermione confessed.

_I love you,_ Narcissa said in a way that made both of her mates shiver.

Hermione sent to her mates the feeling of love, and want. Fleur and Narcissa sighed.

"She is trying," Narcissa said and Fleur nodded, "Lets go. I still have to be in the infirmary and we need to tell Hermione about the Umbridge update," Narcissa looked at Fleur and smiled then ran her thumb over her lips, and the side of her mouth. Fleur let Narcissa clean her up, taking the lipstick off her jaw as well.

When they arrived in the infirmary Narcissa saw Andromeda holding Hermione. A wave of anger flared up and Fleur placed a hand on her arm.

"Why are you constantly holding my mate?" Narcissa asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Because I love her and want to steal her away from you. Come get with the program Cissa," Andromeda said shifting so that she and Hermione faced her but Hermione sighed.

"She was hugging me because I asked her a very personal question," Hermione said and Narcissa's brow lifted.

"It is a surprise for a few years down the road, my love," Hermione said walking up to Dr. Blackman and threw her arms around her. Hermione still had issues kissing Narcissa in this mask, and Narcissa could not blame her.

"Years? My My, don't you love to plan," Narcissa said and then sat down.

"So, when you left all hell broke loose, I was nearly fired, and then Dr. Blackman, dorm supervisor stepped in, and Umbridge is now fired and we need a DADA replacement," Fleur said as she explained what happened this morning.

"How are you not fired?" Hermione asked as she clutched Fleur's hand.

"Dumbledore finally stood up and said something. Also, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will be taking additional Occlumency lessons with Narcissa. He can read their thoughts, so he knew Narcissa was not dead because of Draco," Fleur said and Narcissa sighed.

"I knew it. But I am happy we can have them on our side, and get them the help with their shields," Hermione said, "So are we still able to live together?" Hermione asked fidgeting with her pants seam by her knee.

"Yes, especially since Dr. Blackman told the entire hall that you spend more time with your nose in a book, and our rooms have charms on them that tell her when we are not in our appropriate rooms," Fleur smiled and Narcissa winked.

"What a clever lie," Hermione said, "Because since we have gotten back, I have had no time to read. Its either detentions, Gringotts, or study. Now that I think about it, I fell I like I may have neglected you both," Hermione said with a blush.

"No, Little Love. We all have had to adjust to this. We will get it right soon," Narcissa said and then Andromeda cleared her throat. Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she and Hermione had a silent conversation and Hermione nodded and Andromeda nodded toward Narcissa and Fleur.

"I was thinking, well Andromeda informed me of a wonderful event. The Orionids Meteor Shower. The high event is tomorrow night. I was wondering if you both would like to join me in watching the Shower?" Hermione asked. Fleur and Narcissa smiled and then nodded. Andromeda clasped her hands together with a huge smile on her lips and then looked to Poppy.

"She done for the day?" Andromeda asked Poppy. The healer smiled and nodded, "Good, shoo, get out, I need to talk to these two alone," Andy said and Hermione fought back, but Andy wasn't having it.

"If you don't leave, I swear I will grab you and kiss you within an inch of your life and make it look so good your lover with literally kill me," Andy promised as she looked straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Fine! But know I am not happy about this," Hermione said as she walked from the Infirmary.

"Now, you two. I love you both, but you can't keep hurting her any more. The last few days, it nearly gutted her. Now please. I am begging you. Treat her better. She may be all bluster and bravado, but she is fragile sometimes. She should come with a label that says handle with care. Cissy, the age thing, scrap it. She loves you with everything she had. That article nearly brought me and Poppy to tears reading it. Fleur, she wont lie to you. She is not a very good liar with it comes to the people she loves. She feels like she is hurting them, so please believe in her from now on," Andromeda sat down and Fleur and Narcissa looked chastised.

"Now, have fun with her. Be with her. With the way you three live your lives, you don't know when the last day will be. Live life to the fullest my loves, on that note I think I want to chat with…" Andy stopped as Dumbledore came through the doors. She stood and walked toward him.

"Yes, I need a curriculum asap, I need a little bit of free reign, and I want a private floo to go home," Andromeda said and Albus blinked and then magically gave her the curriculum. She stepped away, and looked down quickly and then took a longer look. She sighed.

"Really?" she asked and the headmaster nodded, she sighed, "I will require something you have never given before," Andy said and Dumbledore lifted his brow.

"Use of the room of Requirement," Andromeda said and then she heard Narcissa shift.

"No, but I can expand one of the empty classrooms and charm it to whatever practical use you need it for that day. Whether it is dueling, or, ahem tag," he said to her and she nodded. And she took off.

"What kind of potions is she thinking of brewing?" Narcissa asked and then Albus smiled.

"I gave her DADA. It slipped my mind she has a level three mastery in both potions and Dark arts," Albus said and Narcissa paled.

"Albus, the way she will teach those kids… with will be like… it will be like the way we grew up. A free for all," Narcissa said worried.

"I have no doubt she will be fantastic at this. Besides it gets the youth ready," Albus said and then Narcissa sighed, and nodded. That was true.

**Animagus**

"Blake," Hermione said and she felt his serpentine body curl around her shoulders, "You are keeping things from me my friend," she said and then she felt him tense through their bond.

"No one says 'interesting,' when you see a regular cat as an animagus. Now tell me what you really saw," Hermione said.

"You look exactly like Professor McGonagall's animagus, almost like her twin except for the spectacles marking," Blake said. Hermione rolled that information over in her mind, and then sighed. She turned the corner and walked to the Professors office. She knocked and the door opened. Minerva was sitting in her chair looking out the window. Hermione sighed and shut the door, locked it and cast silencing spells. Minerva heard the incantations and turned around.

"This has to be a serious conversation for you to go through all of that," Minerva said as she lifted an eyebrow. Hermione walked to the chair before Minerva's desk. She looked at her Professor, clasped her hands together and pushed her affection for the woman to the side for a moment.

"Is it possible for people to have nearly identical animagus forms? I am talking about right down the color, the markings, the whole nine yards. Only one is older, slightly larger, and has spectacle markings and the other does not," Hermione asked while giving Minerva all of the information.

"Yes, but it is rare," Minerva said focused on Hermione.

"Please elaborate," Hermione said.

"Sometimes, parents and children can have nearly identical forms, but that is rare because the child has two sets of parents, and for the form to be nearly identical to one parent without sharing traits to the other parent is rare. Usually this happens when one parent is an animagus and the other is not," Minerva informed.

"Does Poppy have an animagus?" Hermione asked and Minerva blinked and shook her head.

"Hermione, tell me what is going on right now," the Scot growled.

"I don't know, but I will find out," Hermione said as she stood.

"Hermione," Minerva called out but Hermione didn't turn around. Minerva transformed into her cat, sped to Hermione and reverted as she reached out for Hermione. Hermione shook her hands off her shoulders.

"I don't like being lied to Professor," Hermione said and the term sent a shock of pain through her. Minerva stepped back and let the girl go. Hermione sped down to her chambers and pulled out the books on Family origins, family trees, and sighed when she saw it. She left the book on the table and went to the couch. She clenched the bridge of her nose, feeling the headache coming.

Well, damn, its incredible. What's even more incredible is that Minerva and Poppy might not even know.


	37. Questions Answered, Bonds Bonded

Happy Post 4th of July!

Well here we go. Questions answered and bonds finally solidified.

Enjoy,  
Snow

* * *

Fleur looked around and saw that her lover was nowhere to be found. Narcissa was handling a sick student. One of the Weasley products gone wrong. Fleur looked over and saw that Minerva was pushing food about her plate and took the occasional bite. What in the hell was going on?

"Minerva?" Fleur asked softly, "Where is Hermione?" Fleur asked and Minerva looked up and looked about.

"I don't know," she said and then took a deep breath.

"Did she talk to you after she felt the infirmary?" Fleur asked and Minerva nodded. "Well, what happened?" Fleur asked and Minerva stood and motioned for Fleur to follow.

Fleur walked with the Deputy Headmistress and sighed. Minerva walked with her eyes forward her shoulders back. She looked like she was ready for battle.

"You know she is still Hermione, no matter what happened this morning, or ever she is still our Hermione," Fleur said. Then Minerva spun and faced Fleur.

"I know that! What in the hell prompted you to say that?" Minerva gritted between them so as not to be overheard.

"Well for instance, you are walking like you are going into battle, and your wand is drawn," Fleur said pointing down to Minerva's hand. Professor McGonagall didn't even realize it. She blinked and sheathed her wand in her robes.

"I apologize," McGonagall began but Fleur placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If finding Hermione made that type of reaction then it much be intense to wandlessly retrieve your wand," Fleur said and then Minerva nodded.

"Let's find her. Maybe she has more answers she is willing to share," Minerva said.

"Willing to share?" Fleur said as they began to leisurely walk to 'No Man's Land'. Minerva nodded.

"She had interesting questions about animagus and being twins, but not really. Please child let's get to Hermione. I don't want this conversation in the halls. Portraits have ears," Minerva said and then Fleur nodded.

When they finally arrived it their Dorm, they saw Hermione sound asleep on the couch, with her arm thrown over her eyes. Minerva sighed.

"I know that posture. She must have had the beginnings of a headache," Minerva sent a Patronus to Poppy and asked for pain potion and migraine suppressants.

Fleur was walking around the books that Hermione had, and the one that was left open. Hermione must have taken a break and fell asleep. She never would have left this open for the masses. Fleur gasped and Minerva looked from Hermione and looked flown to the book Fleur indicated. Minerva sat down and read the tree. She was surprised to find out how many people she was tied to through this tree. Then she saw it.

"Fleur, I am old. Is this right?" Minerva asked and Fleur looked at the entry where Minerva's finger indicated.

"Mon Dieu," Fleur gasped and blinked then looked to Minerva, "I thought…" Fleur said and then Minerva flew from the chair as if stung. She looked around frantic, and when the doors opened Fleur smiled thinking it was Narcissa but no, it was Poppy. Minerva looked to her lover, and Poppy looked to Minerva.

"What is wrong?" Poppy asked and Fleur watched, and Poppy looked to see Hermione on the couch. She smiled.

"If you tell me she looks just like me I will blow a bobby pin my love," Minerva said in a barely audible tone. Poppy looked from the girl then to Minerva and narrowed her eyes.

"For the love of God, Minerva sit your ass down and talk to me," Poppy ordered, and Minerva slipped into a chair at the table with Fleur and Poppy. Fleur swallowed and immediately felt like she needed to be elsewhere. She began to remove herself from the table.

"If you leave, I might just have a break down. Stay," Minerva ordered as she laid a crushing grip on Fleur's arm.

"Oui, I'll stay if you let me go before you break my arm," Fleur gritted. Minerva let go immediately.

Poppy looked between the two. Minerva pushed the book forward and Poppy eyed Minerva and sighed. She looked at the spine. It was one of the Ross books, then the cover. Family bonds, and Magic. Poppy looked to Minerva and Minerva nodded to the book's pages.

Hermione Granger descendent of Daniel Granger and Jean Granger.

Daniel Granger descendent of Poppy McGonagall and Minerva McGonagall.

The list goes on through the Ross line and Poppy sat glued to her chair. She looked it over and over again.

"She is mine. Daniel was never able to become an animagus, so I passed my traits on to her. You are not an animagus either. She asked me about animagus traits and twins Poppy. It should have been a very loud indicator as to her thought process but again she astounds. I thought…" Minerva blinked.

"It was only once," Poppy said, and Minerva clenched her jaw.

"After that night, I swore I would never touch you again while Malcom, you or I lives. How…?" Minerva said shocked.

"You did some very interesting tricks with transfiguration that night love," Poppy bit back and Fleur immediately blushed. She did not need to know this. She did not want to know this.

"So, it's true," came a voice from the couch. Everyone looked over and yet could not see Hermione's head. After a few moments they could see her bushy hair and her eyes, "It is true you both never knew," Hermione said and then the two older witches blinked and nodded.

"Well, holy hell that explains a lot," Hermione said as she flopped back against the couch. The three women at the table looked to each other and it was Fleur who moved first and then the two older women.

"Move cheri, I wish to hold you. Today has been incroyable, and not in ze good way," Fleur said as Hermione moved and Fleur lay on the couch and Hermione lay on top of her.

"I agree, mon ange," Hermione said with a smile as Fleur chuckled and sighed into their contact.

_Link open amour_? Fleur asked.

_I am here sweet one_, Hermione said.

Fleur sighed and closed her eyes. She would have issues with that kink for a while. Hermione squeezed her waist.

_I am here, I promise to try more_, Hermione sent to her. Fleur sighed and nodded.

"You two need to talk this out is seems. Don't mind us," Hermione said as she immersed herself in the three-way bond.

Minerva and Poppy looked at each other as they sat facing the other, in armchairs, with a table between them.

"I never thought this was the result of one night with me," Minerva said as she looked into the flames of the fire.

"He left me Minerva! You know that!" Poppy hissed as she stood.

"Yes, but our one night of indiscretion has consequences," Minerva gritted slumping her chair, "I never wanted to hurt my brother. I never wanted to defile his marriage," Minerva argued.

"He wanted to leave me, he would have left if not for …" Poppy swallowed as she looked to Minerva.

"If you have not borne a child," Minerva whispered. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and then opened her eyes.

"We are adulterers, Poppy. Is there no shame in your heart?" Minerva asked.

"Fuck no!" Poppy yelled, "You are my mate. You are the one I have loved for as many years as I can remember being in love. Gods, Min, do you always have to be a martyr?" Poppy paced.

"Hermione give me a damned pensive for the love of all that is holy in your life get me a pensive right this fucking moment," Poppy growled. Hermione sat up and called for Blake silently through their link. She didn't want others to know his name.

"Please, we need a pensive. I don't care how you get one," Hermione asked, and Blake nodded and, in a few moments, came back with a pensive.

"That is Dumbledore's Pensive," Minerva said.

"I asked if I could borrow it because Hermione needs memories to understand something critical," he lied, and Minerva blinked and then nodded.

"But you will have to clean the bowl. I don't want his mind anywhere near this … event," Minerva gritted.

"You can't even call it an episode, it is an event, a wonderous event, Min. What you are about to will learn is that your little brother was an ass. Strap in Minerva. This is why I wanted you for decades, this is why that one-night dozens of years ago meant the world to me, and then you denied me, your damned soul mate!"

"Poppy please," Minerva stood and walked to her and reached out. Poppy fell into Minerva's arms. She rocked back and forth. Poppy shuddered and she breathed then pulled from Minerva.

She raised her wand and pulled memory after memory after memory from her mind. Minerva swallowed. Then one last memory with a smile.

"Go my love," Poppy said, and Minerva looked to her.

"You will not go with me?" she asked, and Poppy's gaze softened even more. Poppy nodded and then they dropped into the memories together. The first one was enough.

Malcom pressed her to the bed. Poppy cried out no, but it didn't matter. He was her husband. Minerva paled and grasped Poppy's hand then Poppy went to another. He hit her, never on the face, but he abused the hell out of her. Minerva's ire grew and then another and another.

Rape, and abuse on this strong wonderful woman. Then the last memory.

Minerva waited for the picture to change into horror once more. Minerva was asked to come over from the ministry. They both knew who the other was. They never spent a second alone. Minerva was present yes, but not overly so, and Poppy could not think of anyone other than Minerva.

Minerva was led into a small parlor, and Poppy lounged on an ottoman. Minerva watched her younger self freeze and grit her teeth to make sure she would have her wits about her. Then Poppy turned to her. Minerva watched as they gravitated to the other. No words were said, none were needed except for a few.

"You are married to my brother," Minerva's past proclaimed trying to stop.

"I hate your brother," Poppy said against Minerva's jaw.

"I will not do this to cause him pain," Minerva stood ram rod straight, but her eyes were closed.

"Then do it because you love me," Poppy said and then Minerva opened her eyes and looked to Poppy. It was the biggest mistake she could have made.

Minerva watched as Poppy and Minerva took each other into their arms. They watched as they craved the others touch, they watched as each moment of this memory seared into Poppy's mind, served to prove a point.

Malcom never held a candle to Minerva.

They broke from the memories panting.

"I have loved you for decades," Poppy said to Minerva.

"As I have you," Minerva said.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin kiss and make up, you are my grandmother too blah blah blah…" Hermione griped as she was held by Fleur.

Minerva smiled softly and Poppy smirked back.

"Are you ok with this?" Poppy asked and Minerva sighed. After she watched all of that, yes, she was more than alright with this. She pulled her lover to her arms.

"I will show you how much I am ok with this later," Minerva whispered making Poppy shudder.

"OH, by the way, I don't think Dan is completely squib," Hermione said, and they looked to her.

"He could sense and see things. I just wanted you to know your union didn't produce a magically deficient child. He had magic all along. It was a subtle magic, and shockingly controlled," Hermione explained, and the older witches sighed happy. They stood.

"Are you ok with this little witch?" Minerva asked.

"I already call you some variant of grandmother, why not be the whole shabang," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. She refused to move from her spot-on Fleur. Everyone evacuated that didn't need to be there. Blake took the pensive back after washing the memory residue from the plater and then Hermione sighed.

"Crazy day?" Hermione said and Fleur chuckled. Then a pop sounded and Narcissa was in their chambers.

"Poppy and Minerva said they have much to talk about and they said I might need to be with you. Are you alright?" Narcissa said as she sat on the low table looking at her lovers.

"Of course, just some family drama. Turns out that Minerva shagged my Gran while she was married, and I am their 'consequence." Hermione chuckled.

"My love you are not a consequence," Narcissa said and Fleur and Hermione smiled.

"Nope, and it took Poppy making Minerva dive through memories to understand that. I was a product of love, true and wonderful love. My father was powerful in his own right, but I think I inherited everything they wished to give their child," Hermione smirked and sighed.

"I am so comfortable right now," Hermione said as she skimmed her cheek against Fleur's breast. She heard the woman gasp. That one small intake of breath made Hermione close her eyes and sigh. Hermione lifted herself up and stood lifted her hand to Fleur, and then to Narcissa.

They took her hand and they walked to their room.

"Hermione…" Narcissa stopped as Hermione took her lips, and Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione's shoulder.

"Mon amour, are we about to do this?" Fleur asked as she felt her Veela rise in her. Hermione tensed and then broke from them. Frowns fell on their faces.

"No. No, yes, I want to do this, but what will happen when we bond? I am assuming that will happen," Hermione asked as the other two women blinked and sighed. Narcissa looked to Fleur.

"Fleur will have to guide me. I am not in control of my Veela yet, but I am working at it," Narcissa said and Fleur nodded.

"Will I have to be marked twice?" Hermione asked and Fleur nodded, "Do you have to mark the other?" Hermione asked and Fleur nodded, then Hermione swallowed and cleared her throat, "Will I have to mark either of you to complete the triad?" Hermione asked and then Fleur seized.

"You know I love you, mon amour, but I will never make you do that until you were ready," Fleur said.

"But I will have to in order complete this bond?" Hermione asked and Fleur looked away and nodded. Hermione sighed and smiled. Everyone looked to the other. Slowly clothes were stripped, and eventually three woman, three glorious women of both heart, and mind, and soul stood before the other a nude as the day they were brought into this world. Hermione slipped to the bed and sat on it. Fleur followed and so did Narcissa.

The amount of nervous sexual tension in the air had cocooned the three women. They wanted this. They dreamt of this moment and here it was. They were all finally ready.

Hermione knew for once in her life she was the prey and she needed to give herself to her Veela mates. She lay back on the bed, under the sheets, and Narcissa pulled her gently to the middle of the bed, and Fleur pushed her so they could have access to her. Fleur and Narcissa looked to the other. Hermione was nervous but they looked on her and they smiled.

"You are ours, Little love, no backing out. Are you sure?" Narcissa said as she pressed her body to Hermione's and Hermione edged her arm under Narcissa and pulled her to her. Fleur settled on her other side, but she was enraptured.

"Open the bond for us," Narcissa said and then Hermione did, and then Narcissa nuzzled to her ear, "All… the … way," Narcissa said and Hermione pulled back from Narcissa and then Fleur looked on her.

Hermione looked at them and sighed. She nodded. She closed her eyes and let it open. Fleur and Narcissa's eyes closed at the amount of love, devotion, and emotion they felt. Fleur began to kiss and suck her way down Hermione's body but Narcissa held her. Hermione held on to each bond and it was Narcissa she wanted to keep. She was panting in her ear as her bond connected with her. She began to grind against Hermione and Hermione looked to her. Blue on Brown, Hermione slipped her hand between Narcissa's thighs and Narcissa whimpered. Fleur stopped and looked up. Hermione looked down, and then Fleur nodded.

"Please, I want to touch you," Hermione asked as Narcissa took Hermione's hand and guided it to her core. Then left her alone.

"Slip in my love," Narcissa said against her ear and Hermione did and as soon as she touch hot liquid perfection, she felt there was no other place in the world she needed to be than right there. She slipped in and out slowly and Narcissa moaned in her ear. Fleur smiled as she began to inch up Hermione's body. She had other plans, but this was too beautiful not to witness. She slid her hand between Hermione's legs, and Hermione gasped.

"I have not," Hermione began, but Fleur kissed her as Hermione went ridged as Fleur slid through all her barriers. Narcissa whimpered. Hermione curled her fingers, stroked her clit with her thumb in a rhythmic manor. Narcissa shuddered against her. Just as Hermione began to feel a wave of her own. Hermione continued to caress Narcissa's heat, plunged in an out, and then, as Hermione felt her wave about to crest, she felt Fleur pull from her. Hermione whimpered.

"Shh, amour, I'll be right back there is something I need," Fleur said and then reached for Narcissa. Narcissa's free hand flew the apex of Fleur's legs, and suddenly, through their bond, they were on the same page, they were of the same want and need.

"Please," Hermione whispered, and due to that Narcissa moved her hips to Hermione's fingers, and Fleur and Narcissa flew in tandem. It was strange, and magical. The intensity shattered all notions or expectations they had of this moment. They fell, seemingly boneless, against each other, panting, hot, moist, and seating. Hermione removed her hand from Narcissa's warmth, and the woman whimpered, then kissed her jaw with closed eyes.

"Who marks me first?" Hermione asked with a cheeky smile and Narcissa and Fleur narrowed their eyes, and both looked to the other and smiled.

"WE hope you have high neck collared shirts," Narcissa said and then on each side they drove their mark into Hermione.

"FUCK!" Hermione gasped as she came apart, and then began to spasm. The Veela pulled from Hermione.

"Fleur?" Narcissa asked Fleur for guidance anxiously. Fleur raised her hand and waited.

"Two at once will make it a trial of sorts. She will over come it," Fleur smiled lovingly and Narcissa watched their lover.

Hermione thrashed and stopped and then thrashed again.

Finally, she opened her eyes.

"The two of you will be the death of me. Come here," Hermione said as she tiredly reached out for her mates. Fleur and Narcissa looked to the other. Hermione watched, and let it happen. They needed to mark the other, they needed this moment.

Fleur looked to Narcissa, they took the other in between Hermione's still open thighs, like a cocoon or shield, and then they marked the other. It was a frenzy of sorts. Hermione knew Veela were highly sexual creatures, and she was in for it, but to watch her lovers love and take the other, it was beautiful, almost spiritual.

Hermione sighed and her Veela's came to her, they offered their shoulders and neck to her. Hermione was never one to be a biter, but in this moment, she was succumbed. Maybe she had inherited the trait through the bond. She nuzzled Fleur, and felt her shiver, and then ran her nose over Narcissa throat. She bit into Narcissa shoulder. Narcissa whimpered in pain and she immediately stopped and then Narcissa brought her head back to lavish attention to the wound. Hermione licked over her imprint and then kissed her mark. Hermione moved to the woman's lips, copper on her lips, then she looked to Fleur. She first kissed Fleur's lips and Fleur shivered and then Hermione found the same spot she had for Narcissa and bit down. She felt the bond solidify. However, much of a biter she was not, she hated taking blood into her system like this, when the bond hit, it was glorious, and only encompassed the three. Hermione thought there was to be an explosion of magic. Fleur, Narcissa and Hermione lay in their bed.

"I am mated, we are mated," Hermione said in awe. Her lovers snuggled to her. Hermione lifted from them and looked down. They looked up.

"It is my turn lovers, and I want everything," Hermione said and Fleur and Narcissa's eyes flew open and Hermione dove down to devour them.

Later Hermione thought about learning that transfiguration spell from Minerva, just to open hands.

**Date**

It was funny really. Even Poppy knew not to alert Narcissa to the Infirmary. So, the three beauties spent their day, and then next day in bed. Hermione smiled as she broke from her lovers as she needed the loo and a drink. When Hermione went for her drink she was accompanied with a friend.

"Luna, are you ok?" Hermie asked and Luna nodded.

"Finally, you three have bonded. How does it feel?" Luna asked and Hermione sighed with a goofy smile on her face, "I'll take that for indescribable. I am happy for you Hermione," Luna said and then she sighed.

"What's wrong little love?" Hermione asked as she sipped her water.

"You are no longer untethered. I was hoping before you solidified your bond, I would have had a moment," Luna said and then Hermione nodded.

"I can't my little witch, nor could I have ever. Even back then I was tied to Fleur, and I knew Narcissa was a part of it. Oh, my Luna, I wish I could, but I can't," Hermione said, and Luna looked up to her with a smile.

"Of course, you can't. You to have two mates is strange, for you are supremely monogamous. To have two goes against your nature, but you love them. I will never ask you to give me something you can't give, my Hermione," Luna said and then walked to her room then paused. "There is such love emanating from there. It is glorious," Luna walked through her doorway.

Hermie smiled and sighed.

"Blake," Hermione asked, and the elf was as red as a tomato, "How much of that are you privy to?" Hermine asked and then the elf shuddered.

"All of it," Blake said as she sighed, "It will take time to temper lust, love, and want. How can I help you? Please how can I get out of here to help you?" Blake asked and then Hermione chuckled at him.

"The bond sort of required you there?" Hermione asked and Blake blushed and nodded.

"I was hidden and in a meditative state. You three hit me all at once with your bond that I jolted from my meditation," Blake paused, "I wish not to see those things again please," he said. And Hermione smiled.

"They are my mates, and if you refuse to knock you will see them as such for, I plan on taking them to bed like that as often as I can," Hermione exclaimed, and Blake sighed.

"As you wish, maybe a secret knock so you know it's important?" he asked, and Hermione nodded.

"I'll come up with one, not too complicated, but original enough," he said, and she smiled at him.

"I need help my friend," she asked and her looked at her. She never asked for help and she scoffed, "I need help with matters of the heart, and a date. I wish to witness the meteor shower with Fleur and Narcissa and then Propose," she said and then he thought. She watched her little friend walk back and forth.

"In the forbidden forest there is a small grove. I can protect it, and no one would be able to encroach on the space. It is deep. Deeper than anyone has gone even Hagrid. "I can make the space a private place. No one can see and no one can stumble upon you. How it that?" Blake offered.

"Will we be able to see the sky, lots of it to see the shower?" she asked. He thought and sighed.

"Ok, I will get you to a northern paddock with a sight of the sky and trees along a river. Your view of the sky is exemplary. And so far, removed that no one should encroach upon you, but shall I provide my usually enchantments?" he asked, and Hermione smiled.

"You are the best my friend. Thank You. Can you take us there?" she asked

"Pft, of course. It is my enchantment after all," Blake said and then she sighed. He looked at her, "Even though the bond may have been solidified, you are about to propose to them. How to you feel?" he asked allowing Hermione to get it out.

"Oh my god, I am as nervous as a three headed dog," Hermione said smiling as she remembered Fluffy.

"Mistress, may I remind you I am a spy and an assassin," Blake said, and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"So?" she said, and he took a breath.

"I don't know if you knew this but taking on me, a shadow elf, had a lot of different advantages. I am, a spy mistress. I watch people and observe things. You hit the McGonagall thing before I did. But I think you need to know about your mates," Blake said and then stared Hermione down.

"Both of them wish to propose, and both wish to claim you according to their Veela tribe. Mistress Narcissa will run into difficulties, so please be gentle, and the other Veela… She is good. I like her," Blake said

"Well then thank you so am better prepared for this evening," Hermione said with and mischievous smile. "How about you get us at 8pm, so we have time to settled on the riverbed, and be able to watch the stars,"

"Done mistress," Hermione hated it, but he was set in his ways. It will take an act of … she didn't know to get him to call her Hermione now that bond was made. She smiled. She would work on it in the future. Speaking of futures. Hermione smiled as she moved back to the bedroom. She saw her lovers sprawled over the bed, overlapping limbs. Hermione slipped from her robe and slipped into a free space which just so happened to be on Fleur's side of the bed. She curled around the woman and then as if by magic, all three gravitated to the other. Covers warmed them where body warmth could not, but Hermione called Blake, and asked if there was a way to cool off the room. She hated letting go of her lovers, but she didn't want to sweat her tits off. Blake smiled and waved his hand and she sighed as she buried her face into Fleur's long platinum hair.


	38. Duels, Proposals, Hiccups, Showers

**Hey Guys, **

**It was a tiny break, but eh. I felt, and still feel, I wrote myself into a whole with this story. Now we got the gushy stuff out of they way, why dont we try to kill Hermione? Again? Maybe Fleur? eh... soon everything will come to a cataclysmic crash. YAY. **

**In this chapter Luna is gracefully shut down. Ron is used. There is a proposal. Now there is someone possibly teaming up with Ron. EEEK!**

**After this chapter we will speed along. Andy is DADA, Hermione is not as angry, but still playing people on a chess board much like Dumbledore, and its nuts. Order of the Phoenix arc should be done soon. My least fave book, and movie, grr. But Harry, Ginny, and Draco in Occlemency with Narcissa still needs to happen.**

**I'm thinking three chapters out from the completion of this mess with the OOTP arc. God I hope so. LOL. I am still not opposed to killing off a bunch of people to make this end, just saying. bwahaha**

**Once again dyslexia kicked my ass. I think its because of being a shut in during corona. Got to get out, do something. Write something on paper! Please be gentle, but I do assume all fault for grammar issues. Apologies in advance.**

**Hope you Enjoy, **

**Snow**

* * *

Hermione was free. She never felt the ecstatic sensation of this... this freedom. Seeing as she was bonded by her two mates, she had a clarity to her day, that kept her wondering why she kept them at arm's length for so long. She almost had to face palm herself when it was her age. She smiled as she sipped her tea in the common room of their dorm as she thanked the grueling days and nights of overusing that damned time turner.

That time turner gave her the opportunity to have her mates now, not a year from now. She shivered as her mind replayed the night and morning her mates had shared. Her breath hitched as memories of hands, lips, and fingers found their mark. Shockingly at the moment Hermione was equal in this bond, but she read up on Veela. She knew them as absolutely territorial. Dominant in every aspect of their lives, including sex. Hermione wondered if Narcissa and Fleur let her have her way for they knew she was just as much of a dominant as they were. She smiled as she hoped it would continue as such but thrilled in the possibilities of having to submit. She took a deep breath and looked to a clock she had on the wall next to the portal. It was 6am.

Her lovers slept. For some reason she was not capable of sleeping and hoped it would not cause her issues with her health. Hermione also contributed this insomnia to her bonding to two highly magical woman, and two very strong veela. She was a simple witch. She was not a magical creature and she wondered over and over in her times of contemplation if her reaction to the duel bite made her more … everything. Energized, ramped up, and then Hermione looked to her fingers and saw magic dance between her fingers. Maybe even more magically capable.

"You are up again" Luna asked as she came from her room. Hermione sighed but smiled.

"Yes, Love. Are we to …," Hermione blushed wondering it they were too loud but couldn't complete her thought, "are you able to sleep?" Hermione asked embarrassed.

"Oh, Hermione, I can't hear a thing," Luna smirked as Hermione's blush deepened as if she read her mind, "but I can feel a lot," Luna said and then sighed. Her dreamy blue grey eyes looked about and then finally locked onto Hermione's brown.

"What is it like?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Luna shifted as she reached for Hermione's cold teacup cast a warming spell and then sipped. She winced but put it back between them. Hermione smiled at the intimacy. In many small ways she was just like Andromeda. Pushing the line, shoving as Hermione's boundaries, but never taking her too far.

"What is it like to love Hermione? What is it like to feel your entire world encompassed in such radiance, and warmth as your intended lovers?" Luna asked as she reached out for Hermione's hand. Hermione let the girl hold it. Feel her warmth, her support.

"It was," Hermione's throat caught, and she blinked as she realized there were no words, "Luna, do you know what it is like to feel the surge of magic for the first time?" Hermione asked with a very diluted analogy. Luna nodded.

"I was very young when it happened. It was the day my mother died," Luna confessed. Hermione squeezed her hand.

"Imagine your magic coursing through your veins, but instead of it being a warm fluid sensation, it is thick, and hot, moving like warm molasses slowly shoving through your system and once to the source it floods your heart, overflowing," Hermione explained as best as she could.

"So, your magic, but think, hot, and then it spreads throughout your body?" Luna asked. Hermione blushed but nodded.

"Then what?" Luna asked innocently. Hermione let go of Luna's hand to grasp their shared teacup. Hermione looked down into the teacup.

"Then it explodes violently like a bombarda maxima into a sugar high you can't seem to come down from. You feel everything, vividly, every taste, and hear every sound. You fell every touch deeper than you ever thought possible," Hermione whispered. The silence around her made her look from the cup. She looked to Luna who stared at her.

"WOW," Luna whispered as she stared at Hermione. Hermione smiled slightly and nodded, "And then?" asked Luna. Hermione sighed wishing she wasn't there, but this was her best friend.

"Then, you give as much as you can to make them feel as much as you felt in that moment. You give them your heart, your soul, and everything in between. I guess you give them your whole life, but they give it to me right back. As equals," Hermione looked to Luna.

"In a few more years, she will be the best of lovers, the most exasperating of friends, and the most wonderous tease," Hermione said to Luna about her tie to Andromeda. Luna smiled brightly.

"I had a feeling she was full of mischief. I like that. I hate being bored," Luna said as her eyes bore into Hermione's.

"Can I love you Hermione? Until it is time to move in a different direction?" Luna asked and then Hermione shook her head. Luna looked down.

"You can love me as your best friend, and future sister-in-law, but never as a lover. Alright?" Hermione said hoping to put an end to this. Luna tilted her head to think and then she smiled and nodded.

"I want something though," Luna said and then Hermione cocked her head and then nodded, "Bond me to the family," Luna said and then Hermione sat ramrod straight.

"Luna…" Hermione said but Luna interrupted her.

"I only want what you gave Draco. Ties to you, to your mates, and to the family you will protect. I already feel a part of it, but I want your vow, and I want you to have my vow. We will protect each other. Through better or worse, we are family," Luna said, and Hermione looked at the girl.

Her face shone in innocence. It was an olive branch for Hermione's affections in the meantime, Hermione knew this. But it was the look on Luna's face. Hermione sighed, and shifted closer to Luna and slipped her arm around Luna's shoulder.

"You will become my daughter in my House Magic. That is entirely different than how you have been vocalizing your affections," Hermione said softly as she held the blond to her.

"I don't care. I want to be apart of you," Luna said and then Hermione pulled away and looked down into Luna's eyes.

"Little Seer, Little Love, little one," Hermione looked her over and then swept hair over Luna's forehead, and behind her ear, then caught her eyes once more in such and intimate embrace. Hermione cupped Luna's cheek. Luna nuzzled into Hermione's hand, and then sighed but Hermione ran her thumb over Luna's cheek tapping from time to time.

"I will never make you apart of this without your absolute accordance and consent. And loving me is not…" Hermione said and then Hermione stopped when lips caught her own. Hermione kept her eyes open, shocked and her hands fell to Luna's shoulders, as she pushed Luna ways. Luna's eyes remained closed and then she smiled.

"She is there too," Luna opened her eyes, "You will admit me into your coven for your admittance will make sure I run into my other part," Luna said. But Hermione chucked relieved.

"Believe me, Andromeda will be back, and she will always be around," Hermione said, and Luna smiled.

"No matter what you think the older Black has for you, she is mine. She felt it, she resonated, and it was glorious, but time will tell and then the ties of love will be combined, and a war will be decided," Luna said in an unearthly voice and then she shook herself. Hermione let Luna pull from her as Hermione let her go, knowing rejection.

"I can't take what is not mine Luna. You must understand this," Hermione said shaking slightly from the small prophesy.

"Of course, Hermione. I will always wish," the little blonde smiled dreamily. She would be the perfect match for Andy, Hermione thought.

"Can you hold me for a bit longer? I liked that," Luna asked, and Hermione draped an arm over her friend. She sat back and thought of her plans. She smiled as she thought of her evening.

"Hermione?" Luna said

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

"I still want to be tied by your house," Luna said, and Hermione squashed her close.

"Soon little one," Hermione said as she thought of another tie to the house. She needed to talk to her mates now they were bonded, all bonds involved them. Luna nodded.

Hermione sighed but was mercifully saved by breakfast. Luna raced out of the portrait and Hermione was once again left to her own devices. She smiled and wandlessly accioed the two engagement trinkets. Fleur's moon stone necklace, and Narcissa's cursed emerald bracelet sped toward her. She smiled affectionately down on the items.

"Blake," Hermione called, and her friend popped near her.

"You do realize I hate asking you to come to me at every single beck and call," Hermione said as a greeting.

"You do realize you only ask when you think you are in danger, or when you want to make your life better, purer, and beautiful," Blake said.

"What about those plates of croissants, and fruits in the infirmary?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. Her little friend shifted.

"I thought it was a good touch. If you would wish I could always feed you sawdust and hippogriff dung," he said with a raise to his brow.

"No, no, I am perfectly happy with this, but is it because you want to or because you are ordered to?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Blake finally used her name. Ah, he will only use it in serious situations. Her name was important to him. She listened to him.

"Hermione, I will give you what I think and feel will make your life better. Whether it is croissants, or soul jars, I will do my job. I am your elf," Blake said, and she looked down to him and then noticed his gaze was on her knees. She lifted his chin.

"And I am your Mistress. We are partners little man," Hermione watched as he shifted getting comfortable with the arrangement, "Do I need to show you how I feel about this?" she asked suddenly self-conscious.

"NO! No, mis… No Hermione. I have never been treated like this. It makes me want to protect you even more. From yourself, from you mates, from your own damned decisions!" the little elf exploded and finally Hermione understood, and she smiled lovingly, and she took his hand. She pulled him to her.

"My Blake, my friend, and savior, never my slave, never my assassin, but I understand who you are. I will never defy your nature. I love you my friend. You are a part of my family. That means, you own room for meditation, and a space to be yourself. In this dorm you are your own man, unless you think differently," Hermione told the little elf and he sighed, and he pulled from Hermione and then waved his hand.

"Come on," he gestured. She nodded but she left a note for her lovers. Once she did that Blake popped them to a sparse out cropping of the river and the three women could lay while witnessing a meteor shower. The Blake waited. Hermione looked to him.

"If you would like me to hold in stasis their engagement items, I would hold them here," he said, and she smiled and gave them to him. He took them and levitated them ... about 6 feet away from the other. Hermione smiled as she looked at the surroundings. There was a small place for a small fire, a blanket, and then an open sky. She looked once more to the hovering trinkets, and then nodded. She would do this tonight.

"Take me back Blake, please. I wish to be with my mates," Hermione confessed, and Blake smiled and took her back into their quarters. Two women were awake as Hermione popped in and they both looked to her and Hermione smiled as she joined them. The only word to be found from this and future moments to come was absolute bliss.

**Evening 7:30 pm**

Great Hall was a commotion since the article hit and all three of the women were there. Hermione smiled as she broke from the hall. She didn't have any place to be, but since they were all trying to make an appearance, Hermione showed up in a pair of muggle faded jeans, it was Saturday after all, and a dark thick wool sweater and her hair was loose like it was before she adopted this persona. Ron approached her.

"I am glad to see you are not in your suit. I wanted to ask you for a date," Ron said assertively. Hermione looked to Luna, and the girl smiled and took her soup aside.

"After that article what in the hell would make you think I would want to date you?" Hermione asked bewildered. Surely, he wasn't this much of an idiot?

"You are nothing more than a muggle born. You need to be protected against the likes of her," Ron said as he raised his eyes to Fleur who looked like she was seething. Hermione smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione called while looking at Ron.

"Yes, Miss Granger," his voice flowed over the Hall.

"What happens If a person gets between a willing, giving and loving mate of a Veela?" Hermione asked while looking Ron straight in his eyes. She saw his nervousness shift but held hers.

"They could legally be brought into a duel for the woman they fought over," Dumbledore said.

"Could the person fought over fight in the duel?" Hermione asked as she stared down Ron and then Ron looked around and then backed way. Hermione reach out for his wrist with lightning fast reflexes.

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed and then Hermione grinned.

"I wish to duel Ronald Bilius Weasley over my right to be Fleur Delacour's mate," Hermione proclaimed, and then the hall gasped. Ron accept or sever all ties with me," Hermione proclaimed, and the boy's hostiles flared at the challenge.

"I accept," Ron said bitterly, and Hermione smirked.

Everyone stood from their tables and magically another table stood right in the middle of the hall transfigured out of nothing.

Hermione hopped up onto the table as if it were nothing and she stood perfectly poised in her muggle clothes. Ron struggled to get on the tables and then faced her.

"Headmaster, I don't think this is a good idea," Dr Blackman said watching anxious, yet afraid.

"I agree Albus," Poppy seconded.

"She could kill him, in a petty duel over a boy's arrogance," Minerva said.

Dumbledore looked from his right to his left.

"She withstood an entire team of people trying to kill her in our very halls last hear!" Poppy stood as she yelled.

"I will beat the muggleborn witch! Just you see!" Ron's chest puffed up and Harry took a breath as Ron looked down to him, "Right mate?" Ron petitioned Harry's support. But Harry backed away.

"Sorry, I saw what she is capable of," Harry said.

"What!?" Ron bellowed turning red.

Snape came to the table.

"Present wands," he said and then did so.

"Seriously, call it off," Fleur petitioned only to watch excitedly. She knew Ron deserved punishment, but she didn't want Hermione to kill him out right in front of an audience.

"Paces, 10, 9…" he continued down. Hermione backed up as did Ron, but she was smirking. He was terrified. She sighed as Snape got to 4 but her focus narrowed.

"DON'T!" came from the Slytherin table. Hermione beardly heard it but she inwardly sighed as the duel began. Damned Draco.

"BEGIN!" Snape proclaimed and then Ron cast his first spell, but Hermione cast a shield spell. Ron's jaw dropped. Curse, hex, everything he had was thrown at Hermione, but her shield stood firm. She stood resilient and then when the boy wore himself to gasping. Hermione stood there, and if anyone paid enough attention there was murder in her eyes, and death on her aura.

"Don't Hermione, for her," Draco shouted. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed she cast a simple spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione said and then reached out and caught Ron's wand.

"You cannot say a damned thing against me and my lovers, alive or dead. If it were not for that boy over there you would be a seeping mass of yourself. I have won the right to hold my honor, and my lover's honor as supreme in this moment. Once again you can't say a good god damned thing about me, or my lovers, and our bonds or relationships… Pureblood," Hermione growled, her voice full of power.

"I never…" Ron said as she walked way.

"You constantly use that I am a muggle born against me. I think it is fitting you have your status used against you as well. You were beaten by a muggleborn. I need not your protection from the likes of the one my heart belongs to, or in any instance from here on forward," Hermione said and walked from the hall.

Fleur unclenched Narcissa's hand from the table and they breathed a moment a peace.

"Miss Delacour, I hear you have a date this evening?" Minerva asked and Fleur narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," Fleur said.

"But there will be a chaperone," Dr. Blackman butted in.

"Alright, as long as there is a chaperone," Minerva said scolding them, but Fleur and Narcissa knew the truth. It was acceptance.

Hermione walked from the hall ecstatic, but something seemed off. She slowed and then it hit. She doubled over in pain as she reached for her wand and then she bent over as black clouded her vision and then she was thrown into a wall.

**The Riverbank 8pm**

Blake waited for Hermione

She was mated to these gorgeous women and he wanted to serve her mistress. They came through the hallway portal and looked down to the elf with two outstretched hands. They looked to the other and grasped his hands.

They whipped to a clearing and then they smiled as he bowed away.

"When will Hermione be joining us?" asked Narcissa.

"Soon," Blake said and then vanished.

Narcissa turned as she and Fleur looked at two pieces of jewelry that stood before them. They looked at them transfixed.

"Do you think?" Fleur asked of her lover.

"Of course, after what we put her through," Narcissa said. As she was drawn to a certain bracelet.

"I want to wait," Fleur said with her jaw clenched and her eyes closed. Narcissa nodded and took Fleur to her. She kissed her brow.

"I have you," Narcissa said and then she looked at the items. She thought about it.

"Son of a bitch, she whispered.

"What?" Fleur asked against her throat.

"Those are our engagement pieces," Narcissa said.

"How do you know that?" Fleur said looking to Narcissa.

"Dearest, open your thoughts toward the pieces," Narcissa said and then Fleur concentrated on the artifacts, and then.

"Damn girl," Fleur said.

"Yes," Narcissa said as they watched the pieces levitating between them.

"Where is she?" Fleur asked and Narcissa shook her head.

Blake snapped back in and he looked horrible.

"Grab what is yours," Blake said, and each witch grabbed a trinket. They both felt a shimmer of magic.

Blake reached out for them as they grasped their item and then into the infirmary they looked about. They saw Hermione. Narcissa began to assist, but her face was not there. Fleur waved her wand about her lover's face and hoped it would help. Dr. Blackman smiled momentarily and then focused.

"Poppy, what is the issue?" Dr. Blackman asked.

"She was attacked and then she made it here," Poppy said.

"Her injuries? Can she wake in the next few moments?" Fleur asked

"I know she wished to propose to you both under the meteor shower, but it seems she will be proposing from an infirmary bed," Poppy said.

Both women looked down on the bedridden woman. They held their items in their hands.

"She went into our vaults, and chose something while thinking of each of you, on at a time. Everything she has done she has done because she loves you," Poppy whispered as she sighed and shook her head. She accioed a box. She held it for the two women, but they were not to open it.

Hermione came around half an hour later.

"Take me to the riverbed," Hermione spoke as her eyes opened. She couldn't focus on anything, but she didn't have to.

"Love, we are here, it is ok," Narcissa said.

"No, take me to the riverbed, please," Hermione begged.

"Mon amour, non. You are injured," Fleur said softly.

"Gran, please, take us to the riverbed," Hermione begged in earnest. Narcissa, Fleur and Poppy looked to one another. Then they watched as Hermione let a stray tear slip from her left eye into her temple to be lost in her hairline.

"Alright little one. Call your elf," Poppy said softly, and Blake came to them and he popped them to the riverbed.

Hermione wheezed as she was settled against a bank, and her lovers and grandmother fussed over her. Hermione waved them off. She looked at each of their faces and then to Poppy.

"If you are here, better get Minerva," Hermione said and Poppy popped away.

Her lovers looked at her, expressions of horror, and grief interlaced upon their beautiful cheeks, and brows. Hermione lifted both hands to her lips, kissed them both.

"Come lay with me, and look up," Hermione coaxed, and her lovers couldn't deny her a thing. They watched as streaks streamed across the sky. There was a pop and Hermione smiled as she looked and nodded to Poppy and Minerva. Poppy kept them at arm's length giving them their space.

"Marry me?" Hermione whispered as she watched the sky with her lovers.

"I will love you until the sky falls down. Yes, my love," Narcissa said as she gently eased over and took Hermione's lips. Hermione smiled against them.

"Marry me?" Hermione asked once more.

"Of course. My love carries me to you. I will love you as long as our souls will let us gather again in the future," Fleur said as she grasped Narcissa's hand over Hermione's abdomen.

"Thank you," Hermione sighed deeply as she smiled as if her life's mission was now complete, "I am glad you both got your engagement items. I did something to them," the two older women shifted closer to the triad as the two witches looked down on the trinkets. Hermione looked to Fleur first.

"The moonstone necklace zipped into my hand as if it wanted to jump from the wall. It is to guide you in the darkest of night, and feel everything about you, including my love, all of my love for you. I also charmed it to locate me, and have you be able to find me, always," Hermione smiled softly. Fleur nodded as Hermione hooked the necklace about her neck and let her fingers trail down her chest over the jewel.

"I love you," Hermione whispered. Fleur could not speak but she lunged forward. Her lips did the speaking. Soon, passion gave way to a slow burn as Hermione hummed and then looked to Narcissa.

"Yours was interesting. It was a cursed artifact and Minerva had to uncurse it," Hermione said with shining eyes full of mirth, "Only our love could pull a complicated and yet perfect gift from the vault," Hermione said, It is also charmed to find me," Hermione said as she fastened Narcissa's bracelet to her wrist. She skimmed her fingers over the inside of her lover's wrist looking into blue eyes.

"I love you," Hermione whispered and Narcissa grinned as she bent forward and seized her lovers' lips. It was Narcissa that grabbed Fleur's collar and initiated a tangle of lips and mouths and skin.

"Ahem," came a sound.

"I really hate the sound of those four letters," Hermione groaned but she smiled when she watched Poppy and Minerva come close.

"I want to gift you with something," Poppy said, and it was the box she laid on the bed. She gave it to Narcissa who let Hermione lay it on her stomach. She watched her grandmothers. She narrowed her eyes.

"I read a book or two over the past few days, and what do ya know, I have the gift," Poppy said as she nodded to the box.

Hermione opened the box and three wooden rings lay on a pillow of white. Hermione closed her eyes as Narcissa, and Fleur reached for a ring, but she stopped them. Hermione looked to poppy.

"There are foci. We believe that you three have been through a lot, and it is not over yet," Poppy said indicating between her and Minerva.

"Are they a free for all or are they tuned to each of us?" Hermione asked and Narcissa and Fleur pulled their hands from the box. Minerva's eyes shone.

"You can feel it?" Her longtime professor, friend, then grandmother asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No Minerva, I felt it. Each are different, but the same," Hermione said and Poppy smiled wide.

"You may be a wandmaker yet," Poppy said and Fleur and Narcissa looked to Hermione, but Hermione only smiled to Poppy.

"These three foci are made of red oak. Made for fast reactions, perfect for dueling and a creator of spells. Highly adaptable. Each also has a core of a horned-serpent horn. It resonates a slight tone when there is danger that only the wearer, or wielder can hear," Poppy explained and then she asked for the box back and gave each woman a ring.

"The wands were tuned to each of you with a hair from each of you," Poppy asked and Narcissa and Fleur seized.

"Calm your knickers, I asked if Luna could grab me one each from a hairbrush. Only one. No one has access, and she wanted to be apart of this," Poppy said in a calming tone.

"Damned girl," Hermione whispered as she looked at her ring. She looked to her lovers, and then to Poppy. She slipped the wood ring over her right-hand middle finger. She was too tired, so it was Fleur and Narcissa that cast spells and they giggle with delight. No more wands. Hermione smiled and then looked to the sky. Streaks shot through the sky.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered looking to Poppy and Minerva, and they nodded and walked away with a smile as they held hands watching the stellar show. Narcissa, Fleur, and Hermione lay back and looked to the canvas of the sky.

"So, I am mated, and now engaged, what ever shall we do never week?" Hermione jested pulling chuckles from her lovers.

"How about late mornings?" Narcissa asked.

"Or early morning with vigorous exercise?" Fleur asked. Hermione could only blush and smile to them both.

"I like both ideas," Hermione said. She and her lovers watched the sky.

Hermione opened her link to Blake.

_Please find out who attacked me. It was clear Ron was a diversion_, Hermione sent to him.

_As you wish, Mistress,_ Blake sent back.

Hermione curled up with her lovers. She proposed under a meteor showed to her mates. Life could not get any better than that.

Or could it get exponentially worse?

Of course it could.


	39. Well That Just happened

**Hey Everyone...**

**So there is a warning in this chapter I absolutely feel I need to get in here. **

I am not the largest advocate of Blackcest. But it is there, mentioned so you are warned. It WILL NOT be an ongoing theme in this story.

** Honestly I have no idea what made me do it, but what when I read it after a drunken haze the next day I found the idea freaken... not bad. I hate saying I'm awesome at anything, modesty ya know, but when I re-read what I came up with, I was like... that was... wow. Then I immediately wonder if it was too much. Eh.. we will see.**

**I am sure you all will tell me, constructively without ripping out my sensitive writers heart with your opinions.**

**Thanks for hanging in there and i hope you enjoy,**

**Snow**

* * *

Hermione woke to an empty bed. The sheets where warm, but rapidly cooling. Last night was wonderful. They came back to their chambers clinging together. Hermione wanted more, but it was Fleur who calmed everyone's jets. She looked to her lovers and said one small phrase.

"I want you, with everything I am, but you were injured again tonight. Please forgive me if I only want to hold you in my arms knowing you are safe," Fleur's eyes watered. Narcissa reached out and Hermione watched her lovers support the other. Hermione sighed and left the room. Both women watched but didn't let go. Fleur was right. Fleur knew tonight could have been another moment where Hermione faced death. The only thing that saved her was her reflexes, and the pendent from last year that Hermione never gave back to poppy that portkey-ed her to the infirmary.

Hermione came back with tea and pies for her lovers. She smiled at them and it was as if it were a sigh of relief when they sat cross legged eating their late-night snack and having a calming cup of tea. It was only when Hermione twinge at the pain in her back that Narcissa called them to bed to sleep. Hermione wanted the outside so she could have her back free, which put Narcissa in the middle. Through their bond Fleur and Hermione smiled at Narcissa's girlish delight.

Hermione sighed as she remembered last night. She opened her bond a little further and felt their anxiety and worry. Hermione sped as quickly as she could to get clothes on and flew out of the room pulling on her sneakers only to stop.

Three sets of blue eyes, one set of black beady eyes, and one set of green watched her shoot from the room. Hermione stood up straight form her bent over position. Her eyes flitted between the five protectors at the small table.

"What's going on?" Hermione said as her eyes caught Fleur's and Narcissa's. They were still in robes, hair disheveled from sleep. Hermione's anxiety skyrocketed as her eyes slipped between everyone at the table.

"I think you should sit down Lass," Minerva said. Minerva indicated to a transfigured chair. Hermione slowly made her way to the chair. Her back giving her trouble. She settled forward leaning against the table. She looked around but her eyes fell on Blake's.

"Out with-it little man," Hermione said softly.

"The Weasley was found last night damaged horribly," Blake began, and then he took a breath, "People think you did it because of the open animosity between you," he said, and Hermione sat frozen.

"Well," she said quietly letting it settle, "I would like to congratulate the person who beat the hell out of him, but I think he was a diversion last night to get everyone in the Hall so I could be alone in the corridors. He was never able to do anything really on his own. So, who was he working with, and who is powerful enough to sneak up on me just outside of the Great Hall after that duel?" Hermione asked and everyone looked at her.

"I keep coming back to a magical signature very familiar with the blood quills," Blake said, and Hermione closed her eyes.

"So, where is the toad?" Hermione asked and everyone looked at her, "What? I already had Blake on it last night," Hermione argued.

"You didn't tell us?" Narcissa said.

"I felt that was the next logical course of action. Wouldn't you have made Blake do that when he was under your control?" Hermione asked and Blake winced, as Narcissa blinked rapidly. Hermione looked between the two. Their posture, their expressions spoke volumes.

"Oh Narcissa, no," Hermione whispered.

"I am a dark witch Hermione," Narcissa and then looked at both Fleur and Hermione, "I am a dark witch and you both knew that before loving me, accepting me. I had to deal in dark ways," Narcissa stated strongly and assertively, "I will never take back what I did, I will never apologize, but I will feel remorse, and from the moment I freed Blake, I knew you would be a better fit," Narcissa said.

Hermione swallowed and then closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were half lidded, as if she was afraid to fully open her eyes, fully open to the world. Hermione slowly closed her bond, but kept it open enough to let her lovers know she was still there, but she needed space.

"We have not been able to find her," Blake said and then Hermione sighed.

"Do you know if she had confiscated Harry's marauder's map?" Hermione asked and Blake's eyes flew open and then he popped away. Hermione knew where he was going. He went to get Harry.

"You might want to put on your shield Narcissa," Hermione said as she sipped from her teacup, eyes still half lidded. Fleur reached out for her, but Hermione slightly shook her head, and Narcissa reached for her hand, and Hermione went to reach for the tea pot.

"You can't shut me out forever," Narcissa rasped under her breath.

"I have no intention to do so, but I have processing to do. I knew it was possible, but I didn't think you actually used Blake for wet work," Hermione said, "Then I come out here and its like my lovers are conspiring with my bloody grandmother and my best friend," Hermione heard everyone at the table lift their voices but Hermione lifted her hand, "But I think it was because you were trying to have me sleep and heal," Hermione said taking a deep breath.

"But when you were not there, and you two were sitting here with Blake, Luna and Minerva," Hermione cast a Chronos spell, "at 5am, excuse me for my over paranoid nature," Hermione said levelly, but it was in the lack of tone that Narcissa heard the true depth of Hermione's words.

"He is better with you, I knew…" Narcissa began.

"Your face, quickly," Hermione cut in. Narcissa growled and cast her glamour just as Harry and Blake popped into the room.

"Oh," Narcissa said softly as she looked to Hermione.

_Just because I am processing doesn't mean I don't love you. Its hard seeing you make him do those things. I am here, I just need space_, Hermione mentally sent to Narcissa. Fleur reached out to Hermione's hand and stroked the inside of her palm. Narcissa let a moment play over them and took a chance.

"We are here for you, Dear," Narcissa kept it to those words, as any teacher, or dorm supervisor would. Minerva sighed and nodded.

"Harry you can have my chair. I am tired of this…" Luna gestured, and then her eyes twinkled then she smiled, "If you hurt her I will have a wolf pack from the forbidden forest eat your intestines for dinner," Luna said dreamily and went to bed.

Hermione blinked and watched Luna walk away.

"She is funny," he chuckled and everyone at the table looked at him without smirking, "Ok so not that funny," Harry sat in Luna's spot, "Why did she leave?" Harry asked looking around

"She left because she knows she will be told what happened later," Hermione said and then took a deep breath. "Do you still have the Marauder's Map?" Hermione asked and Harry blinked.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked groaning, "Hermione I could have slept longer…" Harry said.

"Harry, you did not answer, Lad. Where is the map?" Minerva asked and Harry immediately clammed up.

"She will not confiscate it, and if she did it is to make copies of the map then give it back," Hermione said, reassuringly.

"I gave it to Ron," Harry said looking around and then he watched as everyone looked to the other, "What happened?" Harry felt the oppressive weight of anger and vengeance in the air.

"When did you give it to him?" Hermione asked as she reached for Harry's arm It was the grasp of friendship, the longest friendship she had ever had.

"He asked for it a few days ago. I have not gotten it back," Harry whispered and then watched everyone around the table sigh, and not in a good way.

"Hermione," Harry took the girls hands, "What did he do?" He begged, "Please, he is my friend," Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, he has been lost for a while now," Hermione said as she clenched his hands, "He gave it to someone, if I have to wager. See if you can't get it back from him. Because of that map, I think I was attacked last night. It is the only justifiable way at the moment," Hermione stated softly. Harry let her hands go.

"He won't," Harry said shaking his head.

"But challenging Hermione before everyone over her lovers, thinking he can win…" Fleur paused and clenched her teeth, "Thinking he can take her, against her wishes," Fleur growled. Harry's head came up with his green eyes glistening and looked around. Everyone met his gaze except for Hermione. He looked to her.

"Hermione, please tell me it isn't true. I know we talked about it, about my choices, but this… please tell me…" Harry begged and Hermione eased from his clasp and stood looking around the room, she even noticed how Luna's door was open.

"He was there, almost about to, I know it is him. I will never let him get near me Harry, never, ever again," Hermione said gritting her teeth, "I proved to him and the entire school he can not best me in a fair duel," Hermione growled smiling.

"You humiliated him Hermione!" Harry growled back and then he caught himself as soon as he saw the look in her eyes. It was fire and fury. He recoiled.

"Out," Hermione whispered, and Harry looked to her, then Hermione looked to Blake, "Take him. Knock him out, and see he doesn't remember," Hermione ordered, and Blake nodded.

"Hermione," Harry pleaded as he watched Blake walk to him then he looked up, "Wait! No!" Harry said and then Blake and Harry were gone.

Hermione turned around and looked to her lover. Dr. Blackman sat before her but in those eyes, Hermione saw them gimmer in anger and silently accusing Hermione of her hypocrisy.

"I guess we are not so unalike, my love," Hermione said to those angry eyes and then she paused she saw them snap, and then sorrow filled them. Hermione walked from the room. Minerva got up and went after her.

"Fleur, she thinks she is a monster for what she did," Narcissa spoke in a whisper between them.

"How do you know?" Fleur asked clutching her lover.

"It was in her eyes. She shut us out, except for her mind. Her heart at the moment is closed, but her mind, it is there," Narcissa said and then shook her head and slumped into Fleur's arms.

"She thinks she is becoming a dark witch with no line in the dirt to stop her. Gods. Did I do that to her?" Narcissa asked as she whispered her tears into her lover's neck.

"No, Lass. I think we all had a hand in it," Minerva said as she went to the portal and then changed into her animagus to track her granddaughter.

Minerva tracked the girl to the least likely of places. The Defense Against Dark Arts Classes. Why in Merlin's beard would she be there? Minerva walked forward, opened the door, and then shifted back to her animagus. Hermione's scent wafted through the class, up the stairs, and to the door to the Professor's chambers. Minerva went too the door to listen.

"It is alright little love," Came a calming voice.

"I am losing it. I ordered Harry's mind wiped. Who in the hell have I become?" Hermione angrily spat.

"Its nearly 6am love, come to bed, better yet go to your own bed, with your two gorgeous fiancés'," the voice spoke, and Minerva sighed. Andromeda, you wonderful witch.

"I can't go back to Narcissa with the way I looked at her, the cold shoulder I gave her, and then it turns out I am just as bad. Then not to mention how I made Blake take Harry's memory. It was not fair. It was duplicitous," Hermione said losing steam. Her voice went from loud and angry to soft and aching. Minerva sat their then turned to herself. She knocked on the door. The door flew open and dark brown eyes found hers and no words were needed as Andromeda swung the door open wider so that Minerva could see Hermione lost on the side of the bed. Minerva looked between the two, eyes narrowed, and Andy rolled her eyes and turned into the room.

"You have a visitor that thinks I took advantage of your sexy self while you have been engaged less than 12 hours," Andy said as she seemed to flutter back into the room.

"I didn't say that," Minerva said.

"No, but you thought it," Andy said, and Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"She won't do anything now that the bond had been solidified, and an engagement had taken place. That was her line in the sand, Grams," Hermione said softly. Hermione looked down at grey stones on the floor. Andy and Minerva watched their little one.

"Am I going dark?" Hermione asked.

Andy snorted with a smirk and crossed her arms, and Minerva shook her head sighing.

"You are about as dark as a bloody lemon, my love," Andy said with a smile, "Even though they may be absolutely sour, they are not dark," Andy said, and Hermione smiled at the analogy.

"For you to ask that question shows you know right from wrong, Lass. It is in a time of war," Minerva said, and Hermione's head lifted, "Yes, we are at war little one, that you need to give what information to the ones you trust. Mr. Potter showed he chose… in some ways Ron's innocence over your allegations," Minerva waited and Hermione's eyes still clasped with her own, unwavering.

"Oh lass, no, you are not dark. But you may be a bit more grey than I would like," Minerva said. Hermione nodded and stood. She walked into her grandmother's arms.

"Grandmother Minerva," Hermione whispered the formal title, "If I should fall to far, please. End it," Hermione whispered, and Minerva flung Hermione from her but held onto her shoulders.

"Never," Minerva whispered as Green glittered into brown, "I just got you my love," Minerva said.

"And you can't make Poppy do it, and my loves would die," Hermione whispered.

"I will do it," Andromeda said as she watched the women before her. Hermione and Minerva looked to Andromeda.

"Do you understand what you volunteered for?" Hermione asked clenching her jaw.

"I will take care of you if you go to far to the dark," Andy said, but Hermione's eyes dropped as she sighed and pulled from Minerva.

"Even if that means to take my life?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione look at me," Andromeda ordered softly. Hermione felt Andy come close, "I will never take your life, but I will help you. I will be your anchor," Andromeda said, and Hermione finally looked to Andromeda.

"How?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes. Andromeda sighed.

"We need your lovers here for this," Andy said, and Hermione shook her head, wrapped her hands around her body holding herself.

"No, they will never do this, and it is one more fucking bond to another person," Hermione said and glanced to Andromeda seeing a flinch of hurt, "No offence Andy, but I feel like I am being pulled in many directions. I have Fleur and Narcissa through our bond of mates and love, then I have Draco, and then Luna is pushing for a head of house bond, then my elf and I have finally bonded too. It's too many things, too many pulls, too many rubber bands pulling on the main rubber band ball," Hermione said.

"If you did not come into the situation this morning the way you did would you feel this way?" Minerva asked and Hermione paused to think.

"No, probably not. I felt you all were against me keeping things from. Huddled close planning. In my mind I know it was to allow me to heal, but in my chest it felt like last year, where I could not trust anyone," Hermione spoke and sighed, "I know I am my own worse enemy, but secrets can not happen like that. Little things like Blake looking into who attacked me was a normal progression step, and Narcissa would have smiled at me in that motherly, patronizing way and then asked why I haven't used Blake. I am worn," Hermione slumped to the bed and caught her mouth with her hand.

"I am so tired," Hermione said and then Andromeda and Minerva shuffled her to the middle of the bed.

"Hermione love, who can I bring to you?" Andromeda asked and the Hermione shook her head.

Minerva and Andromeda took one look on their charge and sighed and walked to the classroom.

"She is going through a lot," Andy said as she accioed a bottle of American Jack Daniels and laughed at Minerva's raised eyebrow.

"That's American," Minerva said with a sneer.

"Aye," Andy said mocking Minerva, "But, its not all that bad seeing as we still have a whole day before us. To Sunday's, thank merlin its usually slow," Any smirked and Minerva grinned and took her shot of the offered drink.

"That was horrid," Minerva wheezed.

"Oh, and what do you prefer?" Andy asked.

Minerva closed her eyes and accioed over her own bottle and walked to the window to get it.

"My own label my dear," Minerva said with a smile on her lips and a twinkle to her eye.

"OH HO! The famous, and rather exclusive McGonagall Label," Andy looked at the bottle, "Why is this label red?" Andy asked. She usually saw them in green.

"Red is a color of courage, and loyalty, but with this bottle, it means hope for those left behind, and those in the future," Minerva confessed as she poured a measure in two transfigured snifters from the shot glasses.

"You sure you were not a Hufflepuff in another life?" Andy jested, and Minerva shook her head.

"It is amazing," Minerva whispered. Andy sipped and licked the drink from her lips and nodded her approval. She waited for the professor. "I taught every single one of you except for Fleur, and even then, I feel like I have. I have watched you all grow up, from wee 12-year olds to what you all are now. I am proud Andy," Minerva said as she sipped from her glass looking off into space, "I am most proud of that girl in that room, and your little sister hopefully in the arms of her other lover. So much growth, so much love," Minerva looked to Andy. "I wish you would have been one of my cubs," Minerva said. Andy laughed.

"Oh, you would not have known what to do with me," Andy said as she simmered down and thought about her life.

"I loved Ted, bless him, he gave me Nymphadora, but I would have torn through your entire den of cubs Min. I did the same with Slytherin. It is just that they are much more discreet, except for…" Andy said with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh yes, Bellatrix! Gods! Discreet would never be a word to describe her, but loyal…" Minerva looked at Andromeda and watched her shoulders fall slightly, "Oh yes she was loyal, dear," Minerva said reaching out.

"She came to me," Minerva said, and Andromeda narrowed her eyes, "She came to me afterword, after…" Minerva paused and held Andromeda's hand tighter, "She cried for two days in my chambers. She could not go anywhere else. Everyone thought she was missing, they even reported her missing, but when she finally came to, she made sure it was night, and no one was near, when she told me of what she did. She did it because your father swore to kill you. He reached for his wand, grasping it like a sword, and she stilled him. She asked to prove her worth to him, and you know the rest," Minerva waited. Andromeda sighed.

"She was a right fowl bitch for that," Andy said lightly taking her last sip and then pushed her empty glass to Minerva. Minerva smiled slightly and filled the glass halfway. This night… no morning would be about truths. Minerva cast a Patronus to Filius and told him of not feeling up to task, and neither was Poppy, Hermione, Fleur, Dr. Blackman, and Andromeda. They all ate something foul. Minerva sent the same message to everyone involved. Andy nodded.

"You sure you should not have been a Slytherin, Minnie?" Andy asked lightly.

"I wear green for a reason while championing my cubs, my dear," Minerva's eyes twinkled.

"I wonder why it was Bella that warmed your bed for a season and not me?" Andromeda asked broaching on forbidden territory. Minerva gasped and held her glass and looked to Andromeda's eyes.

"She was brilliant, and I am attracted to the mind, then the soul, and the shell that houses both," Minerva said reasonably, and then cleared her throat, "Also, you never seemed interested dear," Minerva smirked as Andromeda spit up her drink a little. Dark eyes met Minerva's.

"Well, holy shit," Andromeda whispered looking as Minerva who began to chuckle.

"You are too late, love," Minerva said grinning at woman. Andromeda cleared her throat and smiled then a pang jolted through her as she remembered a dreamy expression, blue eyes, and a smile softer than the highest cotton count sheets.

"I think we both are love," Andy said cavalierly, but Minerva saw that look. She sighed. Another bloody bond mate.

"Who is it?" Minerva asked and Andromeda looked at her, green pierced her brown.

"Luna," Andy said sipping her drink.

"She is…" Minerva said.

"Too young! I know I got the speech and threat from our beloved Hermione, thank you," Andromeda rolled her eyes but smiled.

"What is it with you Black sisters finding mates younger than yourselves by a whole generation?" Minerva mused.

"Or older in Bella's case," Andy quirked with a cheeky smile then she tilted her head knowing Minerva's mate was in the infirmary, or in Minerva's quarters, "I don't know. Who do you think Bella's match is if your theory stands?" Andy asked and Minerva growled.

"Hopefully no one for she is safely locked up," Minerva growled and both women nodded.

Long moments spent in silent as they both faced the window. Minerva took another sip of her glass noting she was feeling warm and looked over to Andromeda. She looked alert, and pensive.

"You know Hermione is above the others in the way you are about to teach them," Minerva said, and Andromeda nodded.

"You were not there. She blew a hole in the side of the French manor, captured Narcissa and Fleur, and then expelled magic, only as a diversion. It was amazing. I watched from the hole as Hermione basically waylaid my dark champion of a sister, and the French champion who should have decimated her," Andromeda sipped once more, "I cant really teach her anything else. Narcissa has done brilliantly. Short of bringing an Auror hit squad in here to assess Hermione, I don't know her true ability. I don't want her with the others regularly," Andromeda said, and Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"Do you think she would hurt them?" Minerva asked and Andy sighed and shook her head.

"Not on purpose," Andromeda said and looked to Minerva, "Could she discern war from practice with the way she has been trained? Narcissa inadvertently molded her into a tool of battle. She is her own squad," Andromeda spoke, and Minerva swallowed.

"Perhaps you can have Narcissa continue her education and follow up with you later?" Minerva said and Andromeda nodded.

"Lecture, essays, and strategy can be turned in, but having her with the kids, I pause. I will take her on Monday, and see her schoolwork, then Wednesday is a practical. I will see how she reacts. You never know. She could be a class tutor," Andromeda said hopeful.

Minerva nodded. Hermione did tend to do that, but that was when she was in the Gryffindor tower. Minerva shook her head. No, she believes they betrayed her, and she has no loyalty to either side. Minerva's thoughts went to the grand scheme of things. Would her betrayal by Ron and Gryffindor lead her to think she can't trust those around her? Push her to the other side? Or can Hermione remain side less? Too many questions not enough answers.

"Duel me and you will find out," came Hermione's voice at the top of the stairs.

"Hermione, no," Andy said as she smiled with lidded eyes taking a drink.

"How better to assess your student than to duel them. I understand your concerns. I'm not trying to be a baddass, but I don't want to hurt anyone either, on purpose, or by accident," Hermione said looking away. Minerva knew she was thinking of her order to erase Harry's memories of this morning.

"Alright," Andromeda said and stood swaying slightly.

"I won't fight a drunk," Hermione said and then Andy's smile stretched over her lips as she motioned Hermione to them, "then drink up my love," Andy said. Hermione looked to Minerva and saw the glazed overlook of one too many. Minerva transfigured a chalkboard eraser into another glass. Hermione looked between the two and they both shrugged.

Minerva was pretending the farther reaches of her sobriety. Gods she was horrible, but she was just as curious as Andromeda. So, she went along, and would blame it on the scotch later. Hermione sighed and took their measure. Then she eyed the amber liquid. She grasped her glass and downed the half full glass and clutched her chest.

"It burns," Hermione said pointing to her throat. Both Andy and Minerva chuckled.

"Min, more please," Andromeda asked, and then looked to Hermione, "Basic firewhiskey. I wouldn't want her hungover on your label," Andromeda winked, and Minerva shook her head and conjured another bottle. Hermione's eyes lit.

"You are both wanting to get me drunk?" she accused with a smile as she drank her next measure.

"No, well yes. You said you won't fight a drink, and I am pretty damn drunk. So, my love, my escaped passion, engaged to my sister, and a gorgeous lover, let me play with you for a little while," Andy said in a tone that made Minerva nervous.

"You can't talk to students…." Minerva was cut off.

"Only if you can catch me, darling," Hermione flirted back.

Minerva watched the two before her. She was finally able to see they way they actually were around each other. Gods the chemistry, and in some ways, she wondered how Hermione ended up with Narcissa and not Andromeda. She watched as Andromeda slid another glass along the tabletop to Hermione and filled another for herself.

"Min, you have to judge. You think you can do that?" Andromeda asked and then looked to Minerva. Eyes locked. Both were not as drunk as they made out to be. God damned them, they were a bunch of Slytherins, and in Minerva's case it was a snake in lion's fur. Minerva nodded and sighed. She waved a hand an made a dueling platform. Andromeda shook her head.

"Dumbledore gave me permission to change the décor of practical days. Let's see how this suits our fancy," Andy closed her eyes, Hermione drank her drink, and Minerva watched.

"Are you sure you were not a master in charms?" Minerva asked. Andromeda smiled and walked closely to Minerva and into her space. She leaned forward and whispered into Minerva's ear.

"I have masteries in a lot of subjects. I get bored," Andromeda relayed, "Be ready to step in for the girl," Andy said, and Minerva nodded. For a moment she thought Andromeda was about to flirt with her when her own lover slept in this very castle.

"You alright their love?" Andy asked as she looked out and guzzled another measure as Hermione looked to be toddling a little.

"Pft, of course," Hermione said blinking and holding her eyes wide open. She looked around, and groaned, "A graveyard with trees? Bah, I already beat him in one of these," Hermione said as she looked about.

Minerva and Andromeda looked to the other.

"What do you mean, Lass?" Minerva asked.

"I was over there, pinned down after taking out three of his death eaters from my initial escape. I dove over there, took another, but it didn't matter. I was caught with cutting charms, I couldn't move as he loomed over me, the spell upon his lips," Hermione swayed and the two women held their breath as Hermione was sucked into a memory, "Green… sparking on the tip of his wand. The reptilian smile on his face as I looked at him from upside down looked like a toothy frown on a moon lit alabaster face of horror," Hermione walked amongst the landscape talking, "I felt Blake with me. I tried through my injuries to summon the cup. Finally, he summoned it to me but I …" Hermione bent over gasping as memories funneled through the drink, and the surroundings.

"I died," Hermione squawked as she went to her knees. Andromeda and Minerva went to her, but through Hermione's haze she shoved them off. She leveled them both with a drunk glare.

"Fine," Hermione said, and she no longer looked like the drunk teen hobbling around a landscape, "Let's go," Hermione gritted. Andromeda saw fire, and red in the depths of Hermione's brown eyes. Andromeda pulled her wand, but Minerva went to protest, but Andromeda help her hand up.

"You wanted this," Hermione said as she bore her browns into Andromeda's black.

"I never wanted you to hurt, my love you must know that," Andromeda pleaded.

There was a rush to the door, and two women piled in, but Minerva waved her hands and shushed them.

"Give me all you have Professor Tonks," Hermione grinned darkly. Andromeda blinked then nodded.

"Andy don't!" Narcissa's voice resonated from the sidelines. Andromeda watched Hermione. She was so far into herself that she didn't hear her lover. She didn't hear Narcissa.

"Andy! Please she is not well," Fleur yelled.

"We know we got her drunk," Minerva said so as to quiet them.

"You did what!?" the two women screeched at her.

"Shh," Minerva said, "She would duel Andromeda to assess her practicality in class. We are a little leery about having Hermione in class with the way she was trained. Andromeda will assess her, but she needed to make Hermione on her cognitive and functional level," Minerva said and then the was a voice.

"Andy is clearly not drunk… look at Hermione. This is not a fair fight," Fleur observed. At that statement Narcissa's hand found Fleur's and Clenched Minerva's shoulder. Minerva only sighed. She knew the girl was three sheets to the Scottish highland winds, and Andromeda was well within her faculties.

"She needs to access me, so let her," Hermione said with a small slur as she yanked the bottle off the table and took a swig and handed it to Andromeda. Three women watched the two before them. They smiled at the other.

"I love you little witch," Andy said as she took a swig from the bottle and held it back to Hermione.

"I absolutely adore your fucked up, meddling, exasperating, and gorgeous ass," Hermione grinned as she took three large gulps from the bottle and gave it back to Andy. She took a few more swigs then held the bottle out and Minerva levitated it to her.

"You ready?" Andromeda asked smiling.

"In advance, I am really sorry," Hermione said smiling to her friend.

"Pft, I can handle it," Andromeda said as she realized her lips were numb, and her vision was double. She looked to Hermione. She saw the girl open one eye and then switch to the other. God, they were on even ground.

It began when Hermione giggled and a with a flourish of her wand a gaggle of geese came from nowhere and Hermione was gone. Andromeda had not the time to move from the geese. She looked around and then there was a echo charm as Hermione laughed and began to sing.

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout," a spell fired but Andromeda braced from her left and then noticed the shimmer as it hit her right.

"Fucking mirror charm," Andy gritted her teeth and then began to move.

"I didn't teach her that," Narcissa whispered. Andromeda heard her sister. Fuck she has gotten better. Andromeda lessened her death like grip on her wand and slowed her breathing.

"Here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout!" Hermione yelled in a sonorous, so loud Andy went to her knees holding her ears. She moved. She went sprinting for a tree and looked about.

"Tip me over…" the giggle and the song resonated off the walls, and Andromeda could not focus. She slipped from one of the gravestones to another tree to get a better feel and vision. She looked out from her cover at the tree, but she felt a wand at her throat.

"And pour me out," Hermione whispered against Andromeda's throat as she held Andromeda from behind, "Will you cede, or will you fight? I will admit your sister is much more of a fighter," Hermione said as she inhaled close to Andromeda's ear, "One of many reasons why I chose her," Hermione whispered against the shell of Andromeda's ear. Andy spun around but Hermione was gone, like a hard clutching, full bodied wisp on the wind.

"She fought, lovely Andy. Tooth and nail. Against odds, against her blood, against her family for me, she fought. Of course, I would choose her," Hermione's voice echoed once more.

"Oh my god," Narcissa whispered as she watched Andromeda.

"What, mon amore?" Fleur asked.

"She is luring Andy, playing on the insecurities of their relationship," Narcissa looked to Fleur and Minerva, "Andy loved her, deeply," Narcissa shook her head and clutched to Fleur's hand, "Andy should have never done this with a drunk Hermione. She already lost," Narcissa whispered and Minerva looked over.

"Lost?" the professor asked sobering with every moment of the battle… no hunt.

"Oh Andy, you are a gorgeous woman, wonderful, intelligent, sexy as hell, and we all know as queer as an American three-dollar bill, but my love, you and I knew, we both knew it would not be. You chased, you created chaos, and strife, just to mess with some one's head. Now that I think back it wasn't just Narcissa's head you were messing with. It was Fleur's too," Hermione's voice tapered off.

"Oh yeah, well suppose I turn my attentions to them. You know it isn't COMPLETLEY taboo to take relatives as lovers," Andy said hoping to get a rise. But only a dry chuckle emanated. Andromeda gritted.

"Oh, my love. She wouldn't take you back to those times. Not when she found her mates. Bad form airing family business into the public," Hermione said, and Andromeda could hear the soft chime on Hermione's lips. Heartbroken and yet understanding.

"You knew of that?!" Andromeda yelled.

"Oh god," Narcissa slouched on herself, feeling sick. Fleur clasped her to her.

"Of course, I did. I know everything the Black sisters had to do in order to cope with their fucked-up childhood," Hermione's voice rang just as a stunning curse hit Andromeda from the right.

"I know everything whether she wants me to or not. Whether I want to or not. Such is our bond," Hermione said solemnly.

Narcissa struggled with breath. _No… No… No… No… _

"She is your lover!" Andromeda yelled.

"And you brought her up in an unsavory light!" Hermione yelled and a hex to the back of Andromeda's knees felled Andromeda.

"Expelliarmus!" the wand whipped off to the diagonal right. But it was paces from the left before her where Hermione seemed to materialize. She walked to Andromeda with measured medium steps. Her wand drawn, but at her side. She flicked her wand and Andromeda's wand flew into her hand.

"I win, do we need to go another round?" Hermione asked the downed professor. Andy shook her head. Hermione looked to the side and saw Narcissa curled into Fleur's frame. Andromeda followed her gaze. The older witches countenance fell.

"You did that Andy. Was it enough to win? Or to create chaos? Or to be held in my affections?" Hermione walked to Andromeda and gave Andy her wand.

"I only thank Merlin that I have faith in the fact that you would have never said those things, dueled with those strategies in mind, if you were sober," Hermione said. Andromeda looked into Hermione's eyes and saw sorrow.

"Andy you really fucked up love. You wanna know the problem with this?" Hermione asked as she and Andromeda sat back on their asses together looking at Fleur, Minerva and Narcissa.

"What Hermione? You seemed to be able to win at all costs," Andy said deflated watching the scene.

"We are drunk, they are not. In some way's intoxication is an elixir, a small truth serum. Do you want my wife to be?" Hermione asked and Andy's breath stopped and Narcissa looked up hearing the questions. They looked to the other, and it wasn't hatred. It wasn't disgust. It was anguish.

"No, never again, I swear it," Andromeda said then she shifted and looked into Hermione's eyes, "You must understand. We were the others half, their self, their rock. In a world where it was not frowned upon, we took joy and happiness in the darkest of places," Andromeda spoke softly. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"Could I give her happiness, and gladness, and joy in your stead from now on?" Hermione asked as she swept unruly curls from Andromeda's face. Andromeda's face crumpled as she fell into Hermione.

"Oh, gods yes. Please. Give her everything you possibly can," Andromeda said as she stroked Hermione's cheek, "Erase everything … just everything," Andy said and then in her tears she fell asleep on Her shoulder.

Hermione looked to Narcissa, and then Fleur. Narcissa was pale, verging on gaunt. Fleur held her close, whispered sweet nothings into her ears. Hermione moved to Narcissa and sat next to her lover and Fleur.

"So, you can read our pasts?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded.

"Its funny being the youngest of the group that I can read the past. I assume you read the future, and Narcissa reads the present within a few days," Hermione said as if nothing was wrong. She looked to her shaken lovers.

"Please tell me how I can fix this," Hermione gestured between the three of them.

"If I asked you what happened in a French town in my 6th year…" Fleur asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"Are you referencing going to a magnificent play, fucking a guy in an ally, or being drugged and then saved by a dorm mate," Hermione asked and Fleur swallowed and nodded, "I don't give a bloody fuck in hell my love, you are mine," Hermione said. She didn't reach out, she didn't intimate, but her words were rock solid.

"You have known my darkest secret and yet you loved me?" Narcissa whispered.

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she looked at both of her lovers. Both of them looked to her.

"Why not?" Narcissa mouthed, not even a voice but Hermione nodded.

"Why not? You are mine, yes? You are not anyone else's but Fleur's," Hermione slid closer to Narcissa, "Everyone has a past my love. Some stories are darker, horrible, or depending on perspective, saving than others. But with me, I have not had your past," she looked to Fleur, "And in some ways I have not had your past either. I refuse to judge you both," Hermione said. Then she looked back to Narcissa.

"I will never hold your heart in my hands with gentle featherlike caresses and let that part of your life influence my hold on you. For those who know it will be a weapon. For me it is a map," Hermione said.

"A map?" Narcissa asked as she lifted her eyes to Hermione's. Hermione only nodded.

"A map of how careful, and how gentle, I need to be to covet, and protect your heart. Oh, sweet dark witch, I am yours, you are mine. It is simple. We will overcome, and grow stronger," Hermione reached out for Fleur, and Fleur nodded.

"As for you my Veela, we are all a little fucked up, but we are human. We have been with dark families, light families, and muggle families. We are stronger together. I only came here because I need a moment away, to think, to feel, and not feel suffocated. I will assume you both will need moments. I still have not gathered why I am the only one with the urge to breathe but yes, we will need it. Use it, but keep the bond open, like I did for you."

"Yes, a drunken, adrenaline filled, duel bound bond," Fleur quipped.

Hermione smiled.

"Yes, but it was open," Hermione argued lightly

"Yes, it was open," Narcissa said and looked to Hermione and then Fleur, her eyes open and full of any kind of regret.

"We have you," Hermione said and with a smile Fleur pulled her closer. There tangle of arms and sighed as they leaned on the other was the perfect medicine for the nerves Hermione felt breaking, cracking.

Hermione looked at Minerva going over Andromeda. The woman sat before them all curls, and dark eyes filled with remorse and sorrow. Hermione's eyes bore into Andromeda's as their eyes clashed.

"You must know we haven't in decades," Andromeda said as she pulled her eyes from Hermione ashamed.

"I will not be able to understand this," Hermione said softly, and she could feel Narcissa's weight on their bond, "But I don't understand unforeseen circumstances in an untimely time where life and death, torture or acceptance if given. Do I like it? NO…. I do not. Andy you …. You could have told me," Hermione whispered, and Andy fell forward, but she shook her head.

"No, I couldn't my love. I could have never told you about that," Andromeda looked to Narcissa and tears flooded her sisters blue eyes as she tried not to look at Andromeda.

"Stay away from me," Narcissa whispered.

"Cissa, please," Andy reached out as her eyes welled with her own tears. Narcissa and Fleur went back to their chambers. Hermione stayed and took the outstretched hand.

"Give her time. You opened a very old would, love," Hermione said.

"Will you leave me too little witch? My tactics were unforgivable," Andy asked, and Hermione stood straight and sighed.

"No, but things have been altered my love," Hermione said, and Andy nodded. Hermione followed her lovers.

"Why can't our family ever have a moment to breathe?" Minerva asked as Andy threw her arm around Minerva.

"We are full of secrets that's why," Andy said as she plopped down on her bed and reached for her shoes but winced. Minerva shook her head and banished the woman's shoes and pushed her into the middle of her bed.

"You are luck," Minerva said softly, and Andromeda nodded.

"She will never look at me the same," Andy said.

"No, love, you are lucky Narcissa didn't kill you outright for the way you tried to provoke Hermione. You are lucky Hermione is so understanding, even smashed," Minerva said.

"Please I don't want to be alone to night," Andromeda said in a small voice.

"Sometimes being alone is best my dear," Minerva said as she swept Andromeda's hair from her face.

"She fought just like Bella did. She was calculating, taunting, and creepily separated from herself," Andy swallowed and looked at Minerva, "I don't want her in class with the others. Not with that much potential for error," Andromeda said.

Minerva sighed and nodded. She would tell the triad of Andromeda's decision. She looked once more to Andromeda.

"Sleep, lass. Time can heal all wounds. This one is just a wound of trust. Unfortunately, it is one of the worst to overcome," Minerva stood and took her leave.

"Damn the girl, and Merlin damn me, I am fucking fool," Andy said as she stared at the ceiling. Then she curled on her bruised side, and clutched her pillow drenching the pillowcase with her tears.


	40. Blown To bits, and I Am Done

**Hello Everyone,**

**I am going a different route than I originally planed and will be calling a ending in the next possible 5 chapters. From the end of this chapter on out, Hermione will not be apart of the Golden Trio. Hell the Golden Trio wont be the Golden Trio. LOL**

**Honestly... I kinda just want his sucker to end, but I am not willing to give you shit chapters. Ill give you the best I have at the moment, but it has to end. I was caught in a loop, and after this chapter our triad is totally on the same page. **

**As always I hope you enjoy, and thank you for sticking with it.**

**Snow**

* * *

It happened as planned, well sort of. Another attack on Hermione. Narcissa, Fleur, and Hermione have been expecting it for some time, but they were not prepared for the grotesque nature of the attack.

Luna and Hermione sat together for breakfast. It was a Tuesday, so Hermione was in her classic black with a Ravenclaw tie. The headmaster gave her a tie for every house for he liked how she seemed to inadvertently bring the houses together. Draco Malfoy sat with her occasionally at the end of Ravenclaw table, and so have Ginny, and rarely Harry. Hermione was happy the headmaster understood her stance, and how she refused to budge.

Luna and Hermione looked around and then Luna asked if Hermione would like to walk with her. Ever since that morning, when Hermione, Fleur and Narcissa came back from their argument, from the duel, something shifted. It was a sour taste in the air like a lime sliced before it was ripe. Luna picked up on it and asked if Hermione would take walks with her. She would ask only on question, what ails you? Hermione sighed and looked into Luna's eyes and took Luna's hand. She truly became Hermione's best friend. She would tell her the goings on, and the plans for tomorrow, and how things were fairing, and then Hermione would ask her the same. Oddly enough nothing ailed Luna except for Hermione and Andromeda.

That day was completely different. Ever since Hermione was jumped outside of the Great Hall with no one to call forth to blame, she was always weary. Hermione took to having a trigger holster in her sleeves for her wand. She asked Minerva to get one for her. So, she walked to corridors more ready than she ever had. Even as Hermione walked with Luna with a smile on her face, as students walked to and from the great hall.

"So, Hermione what ails you?" Luna asked hooking her arm with Hermione, and Hermione smiled and chivalrously escorted the girl through the hall.

"Things are still tense, but we are re-building, and we are almost back to where we were before. She was hurt badly. I can't make up for that, little love," Hermione said, and Luna patted her hand with her other as they walked to Charms, Luna's first class.

"She is coming around. She thinks that you are simply placating to her to keep her and are dismissing her … interesting past," Luna said and then Hermione stopped Luna near a window. The sun shone on them and Hermione investigated Luna's blues and saw truth and hope.

"I could never lover more than I do now," Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her hair and then looked to Luna, "Really, that's that all?" Hermione asked as hopeful as a first year learning to fly and picked for the quidditch team as a seeker. Luna smiled and placed a hand to Hermione's cheek and smiled.

"Yes, she is wondering how you could love her. Fleur seems like she in in the middle, but she is happy yet exhausted of supporting you both. Hermione sit done with them. Tell them your heart once more," Luna smiled and then kissed Hermione's cheek, "Remind them of the token's they wear of your pledge of everlasting affection," Luna said helping in Hermione's ear. Hermione pulled back with a smile and kissed Luna's cheek and nodded.

There was a tick tick tick, and a hiss that Hermione had not heard before. She lifted her wand. She threw out a spell hurling all students to the right and left of her as far down the hall as possible. She looked to Luna getting up looking confused halfway down the corridor when a shimmering forcefield went up, and then Hermione cast a protego on herself. Then white.

"HERMIONE!"

She could only hear in a muffled vacuum Luna's voice. Hermione opened her eyes, black dots clouted her vision, and then she tried to sit up, but she should not.

"Luna!" Hermione said and then there was a muffle, "LUNA!" there were hands on her face and Hermione could see her sweet face dotted with moving black dots. Hermione raised her hand to Luna's wrist.

"I can't hear very well. I can't move," Hermione said and then a tear slid from her eye to her temple.

"I am Here, and I won't leave," Luna shouted, and Hermione nodded and winced as she looked down. Luna's hand was engorged. She placed her entire engorged palm on Hermione midsection and her smaller one on her throat.

"Luna," Hermione said as she looked into Luna's eyes. She was splattered red in places, "Is that my blood, Little imp?" Hermione asked and Luna nodded swallowing. "I see. I thought I got you behind the shield," Hermione rasped, as she closed her eyes.

"Close, but not quite," then Hermione turned white as a perfect cloud on a perfect cloud sighing day, "Hermione don't close your eyes, keep them open. Poppy is almost here,"' Luna pleaded, "I love you, keep you eyes open, Hermione, Please," Luna gasped as she caught her sobs.

"Luna," Hermione swallowed but that action pushed blood from her throat, and Luna's wall fell with a choked sob, but she refused to remove her hand from Hermione's throat.

"Shhh, don't speak, it makes it worse," Luna said.

"In my room…." Hermione swallowed and another dark rush came over her hand, "Call Blake he knows where it is. Tell him to give it to them. Passwords is My Flowers," Hermione coughed, and blood splattered.

"Oh Hermione, no," Luna cried and then she looked around wanting someone, anyone, "Please, HELP!" Luna screamed. Over and Over she screamed for help. Her voice was raw, and her body spent but she protected Hermione, for Hermione protected all of them.

"Ger her to the Infirmary. She is going straight to St. Mungo's!" Poppy ordered as she immobilized Hermione's body.

"Luna stay, keep pressure on her wounds just like you have. Good girl," Poppy relayed and Luna nodded never taking her hands from Hermione.

"Where are they?' Luna asked and only Poppy knew who she was talking about.

"They are coming little one. Hermione made sure no one could broach her shields, which meant NOTHING could make it through. She protected everyone, but the shield has not fallen. I could only get there because I am the Medi-witch of Hogwarts and can apparate anywhere on campus, even through wards and shields," Poppy explained.

"Can I go with you?" Luna asked as Poppy approached the Floo.

"Yes, I might need you. They will come when they can, or I can send a Patronus…"

"I can do that. Professor Tonks taught us how to do that," Luna said and Poppy blinked. That was high level magic.

"Do it but quickly I need your hands on her to stem the flow of bleeding," Poppy gritted and then watched as Luna's bunny shot off to Narcissa and Fleur and also Andromeda. The little witch would think Andromeda would want to know what was happening, for she knew how much she cared for Hermione.

Luna turned and placed her wand in her pocket and then her hands on their patient. Poppy nodded and off the St. Mungo's with Hermione in their care.

**When an Angel Sleeps**

She could not see, but she could hear everything around her. She could smell the antiseptic, and bleach, she could heart the telling hearts of those around her, and the pinched and cut voices as they verbalized their sorrow, their pain and their pleas.

Hermione couldn't deal with that just yet, so she shut it off. She shut everything off. In that moment there was a cry from two women in anguish as they felt the sever of Hermione's line. Two women rushed from Hogwarts to St. Mungo's as it happened. When they burst through the door, they looked on the woman in the bed. Fleur buckled to the floor shocking Poppy. Usually Fleur kept herself together as Narcissa fell to pieces, but the blonde apprentice fell to the floor pale losing her strength. Narcissa tried to catch her to guide her to the ground as painlessly as possible but she looked at the bed and saw their little love in the bed. They were afraid to ask the extent of the injuries. They knew they were grave, and Hermione was hanging on by a thread again. When the bond snapped… completely severed, both women at the same exact time fell to the floor gasping, holding their chests. It was that moment they threw propriety out of the window, and everyone else's needs to the wind and flew to the infirmary and then used Poppy's floo to take them to the hospital.

"She is gone," Fleur said as she groaned into Narcissa's chest, "I can't go through this again, no please, Narcissa no," Fleur begged as the older witch held her in her arms clutched her to her frame and watched Hermione.

"Fleur she is breathing," Narcissa whispered into Fleur's ear. Fleur shook her heard. Tears came like a flood. Her heart was torn asunder.

"Fleur, my love, Look," Narcissa made Fleur look and finally she opened her eyes. She watched as Narcissa's hand moved up and down on Hermione's chest and Fleur choked on her tears again as she reached out for Narcissa.

"She is breathing. She is alive," Narcissa said with as much strength as she could.

"I am sorry miss, and miss, but visiting hours are over," the nurse looked at both broken women and Narcissa stared into his eyes and he nodded, "A few more moments, and then you must go home. Get some rest. If I know this patient as well as Dr. Pomfrey gushes about, she would hate it if you stayed here and not rested," then once from the door, "I promise, I will look after her. I am here all-night and my name is Gabriel. Call for me if you need and I will let you know if anything changes," he said, and the two women nodded.

Both looked to the woman in the bed.

"I love her so much, Narcissa. We can lose her," Fleur said and Narcissa nodded, and pressed her lips to Fleur's temple.

"I have felt so… adrift since that morning duel with Andy," Narcissa confessed and Fleur nodded. She knew, she felt it.

"I felt like she knew every part of me, and I only knew so little," Narcissa confessed.

"Who better to safeguard your past than 'Ermione?" Fleur asked and then Narcissa thought on it,

"Put like that, I believe the one to hold my secrets, your secrets, hell all of our secrets would have to be Hermione. She is so strong, she wise, and giving. But why did she have to be so sacrificial?" Narcissa asked gritting her teeth towards the end. Fleur reached up and pulled Narcissa's chin to face her and they looked to the other.

"She would not be our 'Ermione if she did not care about the safety of all those in that hallway. If even one died, she would have blamed herself. My love," Fleur lifted up and kissed Narcissa's lips, "She is who she is, just like you are who you are, and I am who I am. We can't change who we have fallen in love with," Fleur kissed her once more. Narcissa nodded into the kiss slightly refusing to take her lips from Fleur's.

"Sorry Miss and Miss, it is time," Gabriel said as he came back. Fleur and Narcissa unfolded from the other and then both kissed Hermione on the forehead before they shuffled out of the door, both giving one last look to the woman in the door.

**When an Angel Wakes**

Hermione had dreams of a graveyard. Dreams of two beautiful blonde women leaving her. Dreams of every student in that hallway being killed. Dreams of Ron taking her viciously while she called out for help. It was the last dream, where Narcissa and Fleur walked from her, gave up on her that she screamed. Over and over in the depths of her coma she screamed and finally her world shattered around her. The backdrop of her life crashed and tinkled like obsidian shards as the black room she was held in was broken. Hermione looked around but the light became too bright. She covered her eyes and screamed once more.

That was how she came back to the world, screaming, willing to fight. She blinked and looked around as she saw four people before her, all blonde and she looked each one in the face for a few seconds from left to right. Luna, Draco, Narcissa and then Fleur.

"Oh my god I almost died again, fuck," Hermione groaned. All four people looked at her and they sprang up, Draco for the doctor, and the three women for Hermione's side.

"You have been in a coma for three weeks love," Narcissa's voice flooded through her ears and Hermione smiled. Hermione reached out and kissed those lips. Narcissa couldn't help but fall into her kiss and then Fleur's voice flooded her years.

"You have extensive damage to your body mon amour," the French woman supplied trying to get her to relax. Hermione pulled Fleur to her and kissed her equally soundly. Fleur moaned but pressed her hands on the bed to keep her from being pulled too far down.

"Well I have nothing to report but do I get a kiss to?" Luna asked and Hermione looked over to Luna and for the first and only time in Hermione's life, she pulled Luna to her, kissed her coral lips with all she had left to give to her little imp then pulled back.

"Wow, ok wow, um ok. So, you two can kiss her from now on. I think I might have a heart attack," Luna said, and Hermione smiled along with her lovers.

"She is giving out free kisses. Is there one for the adopted son?" Draco joked, and Hermione lifted her brow and motioned him over. They looked at each other awkwardly, and yet lovingly like family. Hermione took his hand and pulled it to her lips. He blushed and smiled.

"I can't give you what I gave them, my son. It would be way too weird," Hermione joked, and everyone laughed with her.

"Alright you lot, give me room," Hermione was pleased to see Poppy as her doctor, "I need to check her over and Dr. Blackman can assist if she wishes. Hospital approved of you being here with Fleur and Luna because of your credentials so let's use them," Poppy said and Narcissa nodded.

Hermione sighed and lay back and she let her lover and her Grandmother get to work on her.

"She still has a partially collapsed lung, broken ribs, and her left pelvis needs more time to be rebuilt," Narcissa reported and Hermione turned pale.

"I am fine," Hermione said and as she went to get off the bed, she turned white as a sheet. Poppy accioed a pale and Hermione threw up from the pain waving through her body as well as the room spinning and swaying.

"What was it like when I first got here?" Hermione asked after a couple of moments as closed her eyes and lay back following Doctor's orders.

"I will tell you the good first. So, you are no plagued by the bad. So, you know you can fight for something," Hermione nodded as Poppy suggested this alternative. Usually she liked the bad first but right now, what could be worse.

"You came to St. Mungo's with a severed arm," Poppy pointed to Hermione's left arm, and she looked over to see a feint line where they put her arm back to her body, "A chunk to your left side was gone. Luna enorgioed her hand to hold your side together. You have lacerations all over, as well as shrapnel we had to dig out, and then a small laceration to your neck, that clipped and artery. All in all, you are Bloody lucky my love," Poppy said as she looked away swallowing. Hermione reached out and touched her. She looked down.

"I just found you. Minerva just found you. These two women had just found you. Why in hell would you do what you did?!" Poppy raged.

"If I had time I would have ran, but I didn't. I got everyone out," then Hermione's eyes darkened, " Who knows I am alive?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone knows nothing of your progress. Why?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. I am tired. Can we go home? To our manor in France?" Hermione asked and Poppy swallowed and walked from the lovers. It would break her heart, but it would be safest. Minerva would have come get here and talk to Hermione. She had a feeling Hermione would have to die again or be disabled, whatever the girl opted for, but she would not come back to Hogwarts.

"I will quit as soon as you deem it so," Narcissa said but Fleur took a deep breath.

"I am close to my mastery with Minerva. I will stay on campus to finish that, but as soon as I am done, I am out as well," Fleur said, and Hermione nodded.

"Gran," Hermione tried to call out, but her throat caught hoarse. Poppy turned around trying to compose herself. Hermione saw this and her heart from for her, but she was tired.

"Can we get the fireplace in the dorm to accept me from my France manor? So, we can see Fleur, and Luna?" Hermione asked and it was then that Hermione realized Poppy would do anything for her.

"I'll get with Minerva and Albus. They will be the only ones to know. What about school?" Poppy said and Hermione smiled.

"Correspondence. I will also look into taking my NEWTS as soon as I can. I will be prepared but I can't be at Hogwarts. Harry chose his side. We will see how the world will turn out when he trusts a traitor," Hermione whispered.

"I'll be there for him Hermione," Luna said, and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione then looked to Draco.

"I won't betray your deceased status. I will work with mother and Fleur on my occlumency. Also, with Aunt Andy on Dark Arts. I too will be there for you…. In an auxiliary position," Draco smiled, and Hermione grinned at him.

"Best stepson ever. Speaking of, shouldn't you be at school?" she asked with a lifted brow and Draco smiled brightly.

"I'll talk it over with my other mom," Draco joked, and Hermione chuckled but coughed as she did. Everyone watched as Hermione pulled her hand from her mouth and it was stained brown and red.

Poppy sighed and shooed everyone but Narcissa and Fleur from the room as she worked on Hermione. One of the broken ribs snagged her lung causing a small tear in the tissue. Poppy magically healed it and then gave Hermione a potion.

"Cough suppressant, Dear," Poppy soothed and Hermione took it with out questions.

"How much longer will I bee in here?" Hermione asked looking at Fleur and Narcissa.

"One more week to get the ribs healed to the point they are no longer a hazard, as well as the regrowth of your left pelvis. Hermione there is one more thing and I am glad you three are here together," Poppy said as the three women looked to her.

"The blast, it severed a lot of stuff, shredded it to almost nothing, and we could not rebuild," Poppy looked to Hermione, eyes clouded for the grief she felt for Hermione.

"You can not bare children, my sweet lion," Poppy said softly as she held Hermione's hand.

"I cannot, but can they, with my magic, and love could they possibly…?" Hermione asked and Poppy blinked. "With magic, and you are certainly a very powerful and ingenious witch, it might be done, but Hermione, my love, please don't fall into the abyss of failure it does not work," Poppy said giving her hope, and yet caution. Hermione nodded then looked to Narcissa and Fleur. They both looked at her with tears.

"When we are done here, let's go home," Hermione suggested and smiled.

"Gran, if anyone asks, I am not changed, and when I leave here I have disappeared. No one needs to know if I am alive or dead. I am not running. I just can't take this anymore, not when I have the future for me," Hermione said as she looked to Fleur and Narcissa.

"I understand," Poppy said and then walked from the room. Both women went to her side.

"I expect self defense lessons, remember once only means I am lucky," Hermione quipped and Narcissa chuckled.

"Alright, my love," Narcissa kissed Hermione and Fleur looked to Hermione and Hermione saw shadows behind those eyes and she reached out the caress her thumb under her eye.

"I am so sorry to make you go through that again," Hermione said, and Fleur grasped Hermione's hand and then held it to her cheek.

"Narcissa was here. It helped and made the shock of loss easier than before. She explained that you were breathing. You were not gone from me. You were there, you just needed to heal. I am so very thankful to see your eyes," Fleur said caressing Hermione's wrist as they looked to the other. Hermione took a deep breath.

"It was a mistake to come back this year loves. How about we settle down? Have a honey farm, plant herbs, make potions, and create spells for the wizarding world and make a fortune?" Hermione smirked at the last part.

"We already have a fortune, Amour," Fleur chuckled.

"I need no money, just you my love," Narcissa said.

Hermione nodded, but she still wanted her honey farm, to create spells, and potions to help out the world. She would patent them so she would make sure her line was still making money for the future. Besides, she wanted a family with her lovers. And she would have it. So, she would do anything in her power to make it so.

"I love you both," Hermione said to Fleur and Narcissa.

Hermione fell asleep to them both professing their love to her, and a smile on her face. She was done, it was over for her in most aspects. She was free.


	41. Time Skips Forward: Tests

**I have no idea how people get Mastery's in the HP universe but i had it in this one where it was a ministry trial. A test of skill and ingenuity and originality. That is how the Mastery's were judged. I did not want to drag this sucker out for mastery research and correspondence. LOL We are getting there. Tryoing for another 4 more chapters. That's my goal.**

* * *

Hermione looked around the French manor house one week later. She was utterly alone. Yes, there was Blake if she called but she asked Fleur, Narcissa and Blake to stay for the foreseeable future at Hogwarts. She needed time, to heal, and she didn't want to do it there. However, she was afraid for Luna and Harry, and of course Draco. Saying Draco's name Narcissa sighed but agreed to give Hermione time, and to protect her son, their son. Fleur was a little different. She almost refused to stay at Hogwarts when Hermione told her lovers she wanted them to protect everyone else and leave her alone.

She picked up a 7th year Charms book and relaxed in a comfortable yet supportive armchair. Her hip still gave her issues and it was only with the admittance of Poppy's checking on her twice a day that Hermione was given her freedom from the school, and her lovers trust she would be alright. There was a small sputter and the flames burst in the fireplace. Hermione grabbed her wand and held it on the intruder and before they could stand straight and dust off their robes Hermione cast a small ward in the area. When she saw the newcomer, she smiled, held her wand up as if no one could blame her and then put her book down.

"Hey, Gran," Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed a cane to get her to the kitchen.

"Oh Lass, I am fully capable of making my own tea," Minerva tittered about Hermione trying to help her, but Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Minerva's hands away.

"I need to move, even Grams said I should, so let me move in my own house," Hermione said.

"Technically it is Narcissa's," Minerva jabbed as she scoffed her defeat when Hermione chuckled.

"I think we are beyond the hers, hers, and hers, division. It is ours. Is that better?" Hermione smarted back to Minerva and the professor rolled her eyes slightly and shook hear head. Hermione pushed the tray to grandmother, "I will let you carry the tea for us. Now are you happy?"

Hermione smiled to Minerva and then hobbled around the kitchen island and then went back to her comfortable armchair. She slowly sank into the cushions, and then closed her eyes as she felt her hip flare. Hermione hissed and Minerva's eyes flew open and then Hermione finally got into her spot and then sighed.

"You should not be alone, Hermione," Minerva gritted, and Hermione knew she was holding a lot her anger at the situation in as Minerva clenched her teacup tightly. Hermione reached out and took one of Minerva's hands.

"You will break OUR teacups if you do that," Hermione said softly with a smile. Minerva sighed and then placed the teacup on the table. She held out her hand and Hermione took it for a second, sharing warmth and love. Hermione smiled once more to Minerva and picked up the book she put down.

"I talked to the other professors under a strict promise of silence. They will agree to administer your NEWT's over Christmas Holidays. Many asked me if you would be ready. Filius, and Andromeda snorted, literally snorted their scoff. Severus shrugged, and I have to admit right now, you are ready to pass them. Given the time to study, you would be able to score well," Minerva informed Hermione.

"My homework?" Hermione asked and Minerva smiled softly and reached into her robes and brought out a small box and then enlarged it. Hermione's eyes grew wide as the box was Huge. Hermione went to stand but Minerva stayed her with her hand.

"We can unpack it together. I know we can convert a room into a potions lab for you and place your potions ingredients and cauldron in their before I leave," Minerva reached out for the tea once more and Hermione sighed.

One thing she loved most about Minerva was she would fight her tooth and nail on a subject but one the matter was solved it was done until or unless the matter needed to be revised. Silence was never heavy, and it was always welcome. Minerva looked around and then watched her granddaughter and marveled. She was hers and she never knew it. She had a son and never knew it. She thought she was the aunt, but no, she was the other grandmother. She continued to rest in a constant state of shock, and happiness.

"Hermione," Minerva said getting Hermione's attentions. Hermione read for a second more and placed her bookmark in the book then looked to Minerva.

"Tell me the real reason why you left Hogwarts and you want to get your education completed as quickly as possible," Minerva probed. Hermione sighed and watched her grandmother.

"I don't fit there any longer. I'm not sure I fit there to begin with," Hermione said almost taking Minerva back to when Hermione was a 1st year, "I have fought monsters, both human and not, for an entire year. Lost my best friends, gained my lovers. My relationship with the two women who would be my wife is stronger than ever, but I feel we do not have time for us, we do not have time to completely love. It is always some war, some threat, that keeps us apart or hovers over us. I am tired," Hermione said, and it was then that Hermione let the wariness show on her face. She looked older than ever, like life was sucking her dry.

"Surely we can accommodate to you," Minerva said in offering.

"You are accommodating. I am far more advanced than everyone else and I am literally choking on air in that school. I don't have a house, I don't have friends except for Luna, and even then you are giving me access to the floo in our dorm so I can see her, and my lovers daily and check in with my professors once a month for review and tutoring if I need it. Honestly its just to touch base with them. Ask them if they need any more from me," Hermione argued softly.

"Yes, I see there is no way of getting you back to Hogwarts except for one thing, and even still it might not get you to come back," Minerva said and watched and sighed disappointed as she watched Hermione simply tilt her head. She would have jumped at the challenge or the mystery, but now, no. It seemed like the last year tempered her actions, she was impulsive yes, but she was taking in the world around her, and how her actions could damage those near her.

"I am sure you want me to guess, but I honestly do not have the energy to get excited Granny Min," Hermione smiled as Minerva made the sourest face upon hearing her call her grandmother that moniker.

"Yes, and I know you only call me that when you are in good moods, playful, and want to get me riled up. You are just like Poppy sometimes," Minerva placed her empty cup on the table and then leaned back comfortable and looked to Hermione.

"Harry Potter challenged Ronald Weasley to a formal duel over your welfare. He found out that Ron had given the Marauder's Map to Umbridge. He also found out that you were assaulted by him many times over the course of the year, and he also found out that he was the one who placed small bombs behind tapestries and suits of armor charmed to go off when you were immobile for more than a 15 seconds," Minerva informed Hermione.

"Wow, how did my knight and shining armor do?" Hermione asked with shock and warmth upon her features.

"Ronald Weasley is expelled from Hogwarts and had his wand snapped, for those were the conditions of his loss," Minerva said.

"And if Ron would have won?" Hermione asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Harry would have to bow down to him, call him the best wizard at Hogwarts, and leave the wizarding world," Minerva said shaking her head, "What Ron does not understand is that Harry could function perfectly well without his magic. Harry does not need this world. We need him," Minerva looked to Hermione, "Just like we need you," Minerva said hoping to crack Hermione's armor.

"Ah, there is my Gran. I was wondering when you would try to get me back there. Nice try. I will stay here until further notice, besides Hogwarts is not Handicap accessible," Hermione smiled nodding to her cane. Minerva shook her head. It was a weak excuse and Hermione knew it, but she put her foot down.

"You are welcome to stay, but I need to study. You know where the library is," Hermione offered her presence in her sitting room, but not on campus. Minerva nodded and moved to go to Hermione. She looked down to the young woman and cupped her chin.

"I will return tomorrow," Minerva promised, and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"My answer will remain the same, but I will never refuse your visits," Hermione said softly clutching Minerva's wrist. They hugged once in a while, but they were still very reserved in their displays of affection. But when Minerva cupped her chin and looked upon her with pride and love, it was all Hermione needed.

Their small familial spell was broken when Fleur and Narcissa came through the floo. Hermione smiled watching her lovers engage with Minerva. Hermione looked to the window and sure enough it was dark. Hermione put her book down and watched. She loved watching Fleur and her easy nature once she knew you. If she didn't know you, she was very hard to impress let alone engage with.

Then there was Narcissa. She was gorgeous in her silent support of her family. Hermione only ever saw her lose absolute control when Narcissa was writhing beneath Hermione and Fleur's ministrations in their bed. Hermione swallowed and felt a heat rise but she temped it down. She smiled and winked when both Fleur and Narcissa looked at her covertly over Minerva's shoulder. Hermione stood and walked to Minerva placed a small hand on her shoulder telling her good bye and then turned from Narcissa and Fleur.

When she got to their bedroom, she stifled a whimper in pain, and it took her everything she could to kick off her socks toeing them from her feet. Her eyes closed as she groaned as she set her left foot back on the floor. She immediately sighed as hands slipped over her shoulders and linked in front of her pulled her back and head to a soft lithe frame. Hermione looked up as she opened her eyes just as Fleur's lips brushed over her right eyebrow, and then her left eyebrow. Hermione closed her eyes once more and then sighed as she felt hands on her hips slipping under the waistband of her sweats. Hermione felt those hands slightly move her, not to hurt her, and then took sweatpants, and underwear from Hermione's body. Hermione swallowed as the air hit her heat.

"You need to tell us when we 'urt you," Fleur's soft whisper puffed around the shell of her ear. Hermione wanted this for a while now, and she was oh so sore, but she had a feeling Narcissa can keep her from moving too much.

"You need to promise it my love," Narcissa said against her lips.

"I promise," Hermione whispered and then Fleur took the sweater from her torso, and then banished her own clothes, just as Hermione waved her hand and banished Narcissa's robes. Hermione fell into bliss. It felt like she was shoved into a pool of water and Fleur's soft kisses where the bubbles that slipped over your skin as you surfaced from a dive.

"We knew what you were thinking, mon ange," Fleur said as she softly nipped along Hermione's neck. Hermione could only smile and nod.

"I can't help that I want you both so much," Hermione said quickly as she felt Narcissa slowly move Hermione legs apart and then Hermione winced. Narcissa stilled and Hermione nodded, "I'm ok, but I think that's as far I can go," Hermione looked down as she leaned her head into Fleur's shoulder. "I am sorry my love," Hermione said to Narcissa and Narcissa smiled back.

"Fleur lets lay her down," Fleur moved to the headboard still sitting and softly pulled Hermione in between her legs with Hermione's head on her stomach. "I have ways my Little Witch," Narcissa smirked as she ran her hands over Hermione's thighs. "I don't have to spread you out, to taste you," Narcissa purred seductively. Hermione blinked as Narcissa's mouth found her, took her swollen nub into her mouth. Hermione's hips came off the bed, and she howled in pain. Narcissa stopped and waited.

"We can stop, mon amour," Fleur said in her ear with her arms wrapped around Hermione.

"Don't you dare," Hermione growled. Both of her mates smiled, but they would not hurt her, "I will try not to move, but please don't stop," Hermione begged as she looked into Narcissa's eyes. Narcissa looked to Fleur and Fleur resumed her attention to Hermione's neck, and held her tightly.

When Narcissa found her again, harder than she was before, peeking out from the hood of her folds, Narcissa licked her gently, then slowly building into a passionate working of her mouth making Hermione groan, and shout for God, Merlin, and Narcissa. When Hermione came, she did so shuddering in Fleur's arms. Narcissa looked up and found tears leaking from her eyes and Narcissa slipped on the bed next to her lovers.

"What is it love?" Hermione took one of Fleur's hands, and then one Narcissa's hands.

"I am sorry," Hermione said with wet eyes as she tried to stay her sobs. Fleur and Narcissa looked down on Hermione.

"Talk to us, mon ange," Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I can't…" Hermione tried but her breath caught, "I can't give to you an heir. I can't give you a child," Hermione whispered forcing air from her lungs making desperate words from it. Fleur pushed Hermione outward slowly so she could move from behind her.

"Never, have I asked you to give me a child, 'Ermione," Fleur spoke in a whisper trying to soothe Hermione, "I never asked you for a family, and I never asked you to be the one to bare our children," Fleur said smiling as she ran a hand over Hermione's cheek. Fleur looked to Narcissa and then sighed.

"Veela are magical beings. There is always a way to ensure a family for the mated pair, or triad in our case," she looked into brown and then blue eyes, "What I am trying to say is that I already owled Grandmare. She will see us when we are ready, and she will help us. Honestly, the way her letter sounded, it sounded as if this issue we have, is nothing but a bump in the road for happiness."

"Thank you," Hermione said and then looked to Narcissa, "I love you both, I just want you happy," Hermione said as she let Narcissa and Fleur curl around her. Then Hermione gasped when she felt mouths, and hands slipping, sliding, plunging into places, finding warmth, and seeking out ways to make Hermione gasp and groan.

It would not be until much later when Hermione finally showed how grateful she was for her lovers, how much she desired them, loved them, and took every part of them into her heart. It was always a cherry on top when she could hear them scream as they came from the peak of earthshattering highs.

**Ministry**

"Come on Blake, we don't have much time. I want to be home by the time they get home," Hermione said flooing into the ministry.

"Yes, but they didn't know you were going to get your Mastery in Defense Against Dark Arts. You said it was for Charms," Blake scoffed.

"Charms is tomorrow."

"That's not what you told them," he scoffed.

"I confused my schedule," Hermione laughed as she heard Blake when she slammed the elevator shut.

"That's convenient," he grumbled but Hermione only smiled down to her friend.

It had been two months since Hermione was allowed to go home from the hospital. They were officially on Winder Break and Hermione's NEWTs went famously. All Os except for Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA. The three teaches convened one evening and concluded that Hermione needed to be tested at the ministry level, for a mastery.

So, Hermione found herself running through the Monday lunch crowd to get to her test, for DADA of which she would be late. She reached forward but was pushed back into the elevator. She heard Blake sigh, and then he transformed and wrapped around her shoulders. He transported them to the right floor, but he didn't know where they were to go. Hermione smiled as she ran as fast as she could forward. Her hip gave her some trouble, but she felt that she was ready. She saw her friend standing looking nervous.

"Andy!" Hermione shouted and Andromeda's head shot up and her frantic eyes chastised her without words.

"I know! I know!" Hermione said and Andy looked her over and then took Blake about her shoulders, her bag, and shoved her through a door.

"Oh Hermione!" Andy shouted Hermione spun around, "There are no rules once you get in there. Use your strategy, take in your surroundings, and kick some ass, just don't kill anyone," Andy reminded her. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

**27 Minutes Later**

Hermione walked out of the door. Andromeda went to the young woman as she slipped forward and stumbled. Her left cheek was cut, and then was a bruise was forming over her right jaw. She looked like she went through hell, and then people filed out after her. Their eyes were wide, and many slipped by Hermione as if they were scared witless of the girl.

"My hip," Hermione mumbled, "I need to sit," Andromeda sat her down in a conjured chair and knelt next to her looking her over for more injury. There was commotion down the hall and Kingsley Shacklebolt came toward Hermione.

"In all my years I have only seen three people take this test as quickly as you," he looked down and watched the young woman.

"I would ask if you are alright, but you sent 2 of my best Aurors to St. Mungos," he smiled.

"Well they should not have tried to sneak up on me and treat me like a child," Hermione gritted. Andromeda shook her head. That was the one thing Hermione hated most and it was being treated as a child.

"Yes, well I would say that you surpassed everyone's expectations. I understand you took this mastery test in lieu of your DADA NEWT, correct?" Kingsley asked and Hermione nodded finally feeling some of the pain decrease. She held out her hand to Andromeda. Andy stood and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Yes, that's correct Kings. How did she do? I'm her Defense Teacher this year," Andy said, and Kingsley shook his head and chuckled.

"Hermione Granger will get in the mail very shortly her Mastery information and will be officially logged as such in the Ministry records as soon as I can sign my signature," He looked at into Hermione's eyes as soon as she met his, "If you would like a job as an Auror, come and see me. I will have a spot for you," Kingsley said, and Hermione shook her head with a smile and shifted on her feet. She hissed in pain. Andromeda threw out her hand to steady Hermione.

"If I may ask? Were you wounded before you came to your exam today?" Kingsley asked watching Hermione grit her teeth.

"Yes, well. About two months back I was basically blown up. They had to reconstruct my hip. It was stiff today, but it will only get better," Hermione said with a strained smile. Kingsley shook his head.

"I Hope to see you soon Miss Granger," he smiled clapped her on the back and she winced watching him walk off with his wounded and pride stung Auror's.

"How many?" Andy asked.

"I lost count. They just kept coming," Hermione said taking a tentative step but paused then sighed. She opened her bag and withdrew a quill and transfigured it to a replica of her walking cane at home.

"What happened?" Andy asked as she held Hermione's things and Blake slithered over to Hermione's shoulders healing her as much of her deep bruising as he could.

"They made a Diagon Alley setup. I was to apprehend or incapacitate as many as I could in 2 hours without getting caught or incapacitated," Hermione shook her head, "At first it was like they were playing with me. Like a hide and seek of sorts. Then they began taunting me as I slipped into hiding and using cover, especially the roof tops. I didn't give in and they grew more and more bawdy with their comments, but one spotted me and pursued. Thought they had me cornered said some stuff, and I laughed and then Blew the roof top apart under their feet without penetrating the floor below. I escaped and transfigured myself into a passerby, and then ambushed many as I could. Someone finally caught on, and they began taking out passerby's. Andy, if those were civilians our own Ministry would have killed around 30 people just to find me. It was off setting. But as you have said there are not rules in there, but that didn't mean I was going to kill the 'innocent' even if it was a simulation. So, I began hunting them down, using diversion tactics. I even played 'My Little Teapot Tag,' with them," Hermione smiled as she bumped Andy.

"All of that in less than 30 minutes. Hermione that is… wow," Andy said as they reached the elevator.

"How long did it take for your mastery?" Hermione inquired and Andy slipped her eyes over to Hermione.

"I was one of the three Kingsley mentioned getting mine over in a little over 40 minutes, Bella," Hermione listened to Andromeda as she brought up her sister's name, "was about the same time, maybe in the 30's, and your grandmother in just under an hour. We four, including yourself are the fastest to get our mastery for Defense. It must run in your family," Andy smiled. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I have been told Granny Min, was a wiz at DADA, but her passion is transfiguration," Hermione said at they elevator dropped them in the Ministry atrium.

"What will you do with your mastery?" Andy asked as Blake shifted and took their hands as they approached the apparation point. Hermione nodded to the little man and he popped them to the French manor when Hermione quickly sat down in her chair, and Andromeda accioed a vial of pain potion which Hermione took without question.

"I don't know. For me it was simply my exam, and that's how I will look at it. I got something really wonderful out of passing," Hermione smiled and then looked over to Andy. She kept looking at her watch.

"Stop," Hermione said reaching out for Andromeda's hand. The older woman clasped it and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry it's just I haven't talked to her since that morning," Andromeda confessed. Hermione nodded and squeezed her friends hand and took a deep breath. She opened her link.

_Narcissa, Love?_ Hermione thought.

_Yes, love. Aren't you back a little early for charms?_ Narcissa commented.

_How do you know I was back?_ Hermione smiled

_She felt the wards shift with Blake's apparation,_ Fleur chuckled in her mind.

_Well yeah, it was a mix up It was my Defense exam today,_ Hermione winced hooping that was the truth.

_Hermione, if I ask Blake will he say the same?_ Narcissa growled.

_Probably not. Look I just wanted to get the Defense exam out of the way. I know you would have worried and I had Andy with me the entire time,_ Hermione explained. There was silence

_Is she still there?_ Narcissa voice in their heads whispered.

_Yes, would you like for me to send her away before you arrive home?_ Hermione asked. She hoped that eventually they would reconcile but even before Andy played her stunt Narcissa and Andromeda's relationship was rocky at best.

_I am not ready, Hermione. I would like it if she was not there_, Narcissa said and Hermione closed her eyes and sighed it was as if Narcissa felt it, heard it_, Give me time Little Witch. I know she is important to you. Eventually I will overcome my issues._

_Never apologize for it love. She was in the wrong. Ill tell her to be away when you arrive. How long?_ Hermione asked so she wasn't completely kicking Andromeda out of her home as fast as she could for her fiancé's sake.

_30 minutes. I can give you 30 minutes,_ Narcissa said.

_Besides I want crepes. We will go to the bakery in the nearest village and bring you some home, Oui?_ Fleur's voice seemed to smile.

_Sounds good. See you soon loves,_ then Hermione opened her eyes and looked to Andy who looked at the fire she started.

"So how long do I have?" Andy asked. Hermione smiled softly. Andy always knew when she was talking to her lovers and Hermione loved her for it.

"She said 30 minutes, and she will be home," Hermione provided for her friend.

"I assume she wants me gone?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, but she also said to give her some time," Hermione stood, and Andromeda looked to Hermione and went to stand but stayed the woman with her hand. Hermione shifted over to the couch, sat back and let the woman curl up into her. Hermione seemed to be providing a lot of support these days and she was the beat up one.

"Andy, you know I love you right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Little Witch, I know you love me," Andy confirmed and sighed. Hermione put her arms around the woman.

"You know Narcissa loves you, too right? She does or she would not be so angry with you," Hermione said. Andromeda clenched her hands into Hermione's robes. Then nodded her hands.

"Then give it time," Hermione whispered kissing Andromeda's cheek. Andromeda nodded then lifted her torso and head and, caught Hermione's lips with her own and hummed. Hermione smiled. She had not done that in quite some time.

"Easy there you old Cougar," Hermione chuckled as Andromeda smiled into Hermione's lips and then pulled away.

"It has been so long since I have done that. For some reason when we connect it makes me feel like the world is right, and perfect again," Andromeda looked to Hermione and then shook her head. "You are an empath, aren't you?" Andy asked already knowing and Hermione nodded.

"I can take away the bad, and replace it with the good, Love, but I will not take away what you did wrong, and I will not alter how Narcissa feels right now. She is allowed her anger. Give it to her," Hermione said shifting to sit on the edge of the couch. Andromeda mirrored her position and nodded. Hermione then stood and reached down for Andromeda's hand. Andy clenched it and stood. Hermione embraced her, took a chaste kiss from her lips, and then watched as Andy took the hint and flooed back to Hogwarts. Hermione lay on the couch, and almost immediately succumbed to slumber.

She was awakened by lips caressing her own, and she reached out blindly knowing Fleur's lips even in her dreams. She licked her lips then opened her eyes. She saw Narcissa siting on the table with Fleur hovering over the back of the couch. Fleur smiled at her in a content lazy way, but Narcissa looked down on her and sighed. She lifted her wand and healed her scratch, and bruising in her face.

"She could have healed you," Narcissa mumbled. Hermione reached up and moved Narcissa's wand away from her face so she could see her lover. Blue poured into brown. Hermione kissed Narcissa's hand to take the sting out of her next words.

"She might have thought that, if she wasn't worried about you, my love. She made sure I got home, and wasn't left too long alone after today's test," Hermione said.

"Oui, and speaking of, you intentionally gave us the wrong schedule, mon ange. Why?" Fleur asked as Hermione looked over to her and Fleur's fingertips stroked over Hermione's torso, shifting and swirling over muscle, and tender peaks. Narcissa was no different when she slipped her hand to Hermione's thighs, dancing her fingers over her legs.

"I," Hermione squawked and then cleared her throat making Fleur smile broadly, and Narcissa's lips only tilt in a small unhappy smile. Narcissa pressed slightly not even as one would to cause pain on Hermione's hip and Hermione growled in her pain. Her eyes flashed with her animagus, and then she breathed, and tears slipped from her eyes.

"That's why. I didn't want you to worry and fret in that hallway. Andy was enough," Hermione said softly stroking Fleur's hand that she caught to keep her fingers from her sensitive body and stroked over Narcissa's jaw and pulled her chin toward her as she turned from Hermione as soon as she caused Hermione pain.

"I am sorry," Narcissa said looking to Hermione's hip.

"You did not know, it is alright. Just for tonight, please be gentle with me. I will not hide from you or lie. I am rather beat up," Hermione smiled as Narcissa and Fleur looked to the other and then both frowned.

"For you to admit that you must have gotten hurt or worse," Narcissa said and Fleur rolled off the back of the couch and levitated Hermione's body as she and Narcissa walked to the bathroom. Narcissa set the bath and Hermione went to take her robes off. When she was still levitated over the tub, and then gently sat into the water Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Soothing salts, and the perfect temperature with a small massaging around her hips. She loved her witches and waited. Then she heard the door close and opened her eyes. She sighed.

"I guess if I am to be punished for my intentional miscommunication their silence and withdraw is the least, they could do," Hermione said and then she lay her head on the edge of the bath. She damn near floated in the small pool big enough for many people. The door open a while later, she dozed off and Hermione smiled as she felt a body slip into the bath.

"I was hoping you would join me," Hermione said with her eyes closed.

"Yes, so, what ails you Hermione?"

Hermione jolted in the bath and winced as she moved too quickly. Her eyes found a smiling Luna playing with the water near her as she splashed little waves.

"Not that I am glad to see you, but why are you here?" Hermione said.

"I think your mates knew you needed some one who could talk to you with out making you feel guilty, or it might be because Andromeda is in the living room, and Fleur floo called me and I came through to keep the peace, which was unnecessary. Even though Narcissa loves me to death, Andromeda will not listen to me, not for a while yet," Luna smiled.

"Na, I think it is because this is the only place you can see each other, and it won't raise suspicion. My loves are wonderful like that," Hermione smiled and then the door opened. Narcissa came in.

"Thank you for the compliment dear," Narcissa's gaze slipped to Luna and she smiled.

"I had fun, owl me what ails you, Hermione or I will be back," Luna smiled angelically and left. Narcissa shut the door behind Luna as Luna magically dressed and left. Hermione lifted her hand and Narcissa nodded. She stripped and slipped into the water. Narcissa cast a warming spell on the water, did her hair up into a bun on her head, and sighed next to Hermione.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"Why did you really want Andy here?" Hermione asked and Narcissa looked at the ripples in the water, hypnotized.

"I wanted to try for you," Narcissa said, and Hermione slipped her hand into Narcissa's, and Hermione pulled Narcissa into a kiss, and Narcissa pulled up and straddled her hips. They could feel Fleur on their minds, and Hermione and Narcissa smiled as she watched from their eyes.

"She is such a perv," Hermione said with a giggle.

"Yes, but I like that about her," Narcissa said as she took Hermione's earlobe in her mouth.

"She will be insatiable when she gets ahold of us," Hermione said as she ran her hands over Narcissa's body.

"Why did you mix up the dates?" Narcissa asked and Hermione sighed into her mouth but didn't detach.

"I wanted you to be worry free. It was alright in the end," Hermione ran her tongue over Narcissa's lover lip.

"Explain later, I'll take your answer because I might have done the same thing," Narcissa rolled her hips into Hermione's and Hermione winced and Narcissa cast a feather weight spell and did the same move, and Hermione smiled into her mouth and the young woman took her mouth, made love to her lips, and lavished careful attention to her body, but never took from Narcissa what she could unless Fleur was with them. Later, their lips full, and swollen found the dry flesh of Fleur as they were transported into the bedroom. Narcissa and Hermione were already nearing release, it was nothing for Fleur to take them.

But when she did it was repeatedly, yet carefully, meticulously. She was only satisfied when they were completely unfettered and voices hoarse from begging, groaning, and eventually yelling and screaming in ecstasy.

When Hermione competed her Mastery exams, she was impressive, gained her Mastery's in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense. Her human transfiguration without the use of a Polyjuice was startling. Even Minerva who was present was blinking at Hermione's skill. When Hermione charmed and entire area in the room to look, feel, and smell like a seaside resort in France, with waiters and drinks with umbrella's she chuckled as they had a good time with her charming the area.

That was her favorite exam. It was light and fun. Filius was there and chuckled as he nodded to her and then they walked out of the room. He was sweet saying that even though he would not have her for another two more years he would miss her in his class. Hermione knelt down and hugged her old professor.

It was the end of the Winter Break, and everyone went back to school, but Narcissa began to work half days as did Fleur. Fleur took her Mastery right before she went back to school and did outstanding. There was not reason for them to be at the school, and the more the three spent time together the more they realized they had the rest of their lives together.

Hermione was often found in her potion's lab trying to find a solution to her inability to have children. Narcissa and Fleur would often walk by the room, and watch their witch trying to change to world. Hermione often told them that this potion, if it works, can aid in couples who have issues in getting pregnant, conceive. They let her be. Her mind was wide open, her thoughts, her feelings, their bond was wide open, and they fell in love even more each day.

Then the Profit arrived and Narcissa gently placed the paper down. Fleur and Hermione felt it like a crack from a whip. On the cover was a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange and many other Death Eaters. Escaped from Azkaban. Hermione sighed and looked out the window.

"It's coming closer isn't it?" Hermione asked and Narcissa nodded. Fleur and Hermione looked back to Narcissa as she sipped from her teacup.

"It feels like it did then, when he was in power last," Narcissa turned to Hermione, "Come to Hogsmeade and meet with Luna. Ginny Weasley and Draco have also been asking after you," Narcissa asked and Hermione sighed and then nodded.

"With subterfuge," Hermione smiled and Fleur and Narcissa looked to her, "No one has seen me without my cane except for you two, Andy, and Luna. No one needs to know I'm almost healed. Let's play the injured martyr. I want to talk to Dumbledore anyhow. Also… it is time to talk to a specific Beetle," Hermione smiled.

It will be an interesting trip, and things will begin to work quickly.


	42. Interviews, Drunk, Aggressive NSFW

**Hey Everyone,**

**This chapter is VERY long, and the second half is NSFW. I wanted to try my hand at a bit of smut seeing as i am not an overtly explicit sex scene write. So be warned. When you have something to say in regards to this chapter and its content, please understand this was an challenge, and if you find it offensive, I apologize.**

**On another note. I am thinking that This story will be done in the next three chapter.**

**Hogsmeade**

Hermione walked the Halls of Hogwarts. People looked to her and smiled, a few came up to her and clapped her on the shoulder and then there was a small gaggle of students that stood in her path. Every single one of them, from all houses, and all years barricaded her path on Her way to Dumbledore's office. He needed to know she was on campus. One stipulation of the floo access, would be that she had access until Luna would graduate, she only had to stop in and notify Dumbledore she was campus, so she wasn't walking around unattended.

"Um, hello?' Hermione said nervously hoping she didn't have to fight out of a scuffle. She shifted on her feet, then leaned on her cane to look like she took the weight off her hip. The students saw this, and they all moved at once. Hermione jerked, and had her wand in her hand. The students froze and backed up.

"We just wanted to thank you for saving us," a tiny Hufflepuff girl said beaming at Hermione. Hermione looked around at the others, and they wore matching smiles and nodded.

"I did what was right. I am glad no one else was injured," Hermione smiled sadly and tapped the stone with her cane. Everyone saw it and then shook their heads, and then a boy stood forward.

"It was not simply alright, it was heroic. I personally want to thank you, Hermione Granger," a boy in her year from Slytherin said and she nodded. Then a girl stepped forward and Hermione smiled warmly at the girl. Hermione reached out and the girl flew into her arms.

"I didn't know you were in the hallway," Hermione said whispering into Ginny Weasley's ear as the girl held each other tightly.

"I was walking behind you on my way to Potions as you and Luna walked in front of me. I was going to walk up, and say hi, and then you threw everyone down the hall," Ginny sniffed against Hermione's neck. "I …. Merlin Hermione thank you," Ginny rasped against her shoulder, into the crook of her neck. Hermione held her tightly.

"I am so glad you are alright," Hermione whispered.

"I'm ok, because you were there," Ginny kissed her cheek and pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes, "And that is when I told Harry everything that Ron might have done. It was obvious he was shifty as bloody hell, and I followed him once, saw him in Hogsmeade with the toad. Heard him say every bloody thing he did to you last year as if gloating. I confronted him and hexed the hell out of him," Ginny chuckled, and Hermione sniffed and pulled from Ginny.

"You should never have to choose between me and your family," Hermione said and then looked around, and noticed the group still there.

"I DO have to choose between right and wrong. I didn't know it would end up like that, but I support Harry. He did what was right and gave Ron a chance," Ginny said, and Hermione placed a hand on her arm and Hermione felt the tension ease under her hand.

"I will support you as well Ginny. Thank you. Also… How do you feel about sharing a dorm with Luna?" Hermione asked and Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Private dorms? Oh, hell yes. I haven't had anything private since I was born!" Ginny grinned.

"I'll see if you can take my room since I am no longer a student here," Hermione said, and she saw the confusion on Ginny's face.

"Hermione you are the smartest witch in an age. You can't quit," Ginny said but Hermione shook her head, but held her close. She turned to the students.

"I want to thank you. I only wanted to do what was right and protecting, all of you, was the right thing. If you want to thank me for saving your lives, remember in the days ahead the difference between right and wrong," Hermione spoke the kids. They all smiled, nodded or waved as they went about their day. Hermione turned and walked toward Dumbledore's office. Hermione looked around and then spoke to Ginny.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Hermione said and then Ginny nodded as she walked with Hermione. Hermione smiled and then began to stride down the hall stronger than ever before that horrible day. Ginny narrowed her eyes, and then she chuckled.

"You are tricky Hermione," Ginny laughed as Hermione smiled and walked with the cane as a Gentleman would.

"I am meeting Rita Skeeter later," Hermione said, and the girl winced, "She seems to lean to a kinder commentary if I am broken in some way. This time we will make it physical, instead of emotional," Hermione grinned broadly.

"That article about Fleur and Narcissa, gods Hermione. I would be ripped apart," Ginny said walking with Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"So, would I," Hermione said as she stopped and looked at Ginny. Hoping she caught her word choice. Ginny nodded and they furrowed her brow. Then looked to Hermione.

"You choose words very carefully Hermione, well most of the time. What are you saying?" Ginny asked and then Hermione looped her arm in with Ginny's.

"I am sorry it would break my heart to lose one or both of my mates," Hermione said. Ginny went to ask, but Hermione came to Dumbledore's statue.

"Root Beer Floats," Hermione said as she waited. Hermione grasped Ginny's arm as Ginny held herself back. But Hermione smiled and brought her with her. Ginny took Hermione's lead. When they entered the office, she glanced around and Hermione leaned heavily on her cane, and Ginny marveled at how well she did that. Hermione has become quite the actress, and Ginny smirked but followed. Hermione sat in the chair and sighed heavily then Ginny sat with her. Dumbledore looked between the two young women.

"Since I am graduated technically, and my offer still stands about access to the dorm, I was hoping you could put Ginny in my empty room. She and Luna are neighbors, sort of, and I would hate for Luna to be alone. I know Dr. Blackman is a wonderful dorm supervisor, and Fleur will stay until the end of the year before making her choices, but I will not remain, and my room is empty, and I believe they can help each other famously," Hermione asked of the headmaster. He looked to Ginny.

"Your thoughts on this Miss Weasley?" he asked, and Ginny looked between Hermione and the headmaster.

"I didn't know she graduated," then Ginny looked to Hermione, "You took your NEWTs?" she asked shocked.

"And three mastery tests in lieu of a NEWT," Dumbledore smiled nodded to Ginny as Hermione stayed quiet.

"So, you really will not come back?" Ginny asked as she blinked. Hermione shook her head, and Ginny nodded and looked to her hands and then to Hermione.

"I would love to take your place in your dorms. I can't imagine how Luna has been coping knowing you will not be back," Ginny then looked to Dumbledore, and then he nodded. He snapped and then pierced Ginny with a look.

"You will not have company in the rooms unless Dr. Blackmon is there, and doors are open if you do. You will be responsible for your space and being in class on time. You will not be able to help with house points but…" Dumbledore heard her argue her next point before she even thought it, "But you will still be on the quidditch team for Gryffindor. Do you understand Miss Ginevra Weasley?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny nodded.

"Excellent," Hermione said happy for Ginny and opened her hand, "Take these and uphold my defiance of houses in general," Hermione said with a smile as she gave her neckties over to Ginny. The red head chuckled.

"I can't pull it off like you, and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a Slytherin tie," Ginny smirked.

"Careful, your family tree has a lot of Slytherin in it and being a Gryffindor doesn't save you from being a right foul git," Hermione told the girl, and she frowned. Hermione knew she was thinking about Ron.

"Will Miss Weasley be staying with us for the rest of our meeting miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"You ok Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Hell yes! I'm going to look at my new room!" Ginny shot off before she could warn Ginny, she had access to the floo in that room. She smiled and will get with her later. She turned back around and looked at Dumbledore with a soft lazy smile.

"You really did it," he said as he smiled at her. Hermione nodded.

"Did you have any doubt?" she joked back with him and he shook his head.

"If anyone could do it, it would be you, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, and Hermione looked to the old man.

"Call me Hermione," Hermione told the old man and he smiled with a nod.

"You even got your mastery's. You truly are the smartest witch of this age. So, what can I do for you?" he asked as he reached out, and grabbed a lemon drop from the dish. Hermione shook her head as he offered the tart candy.

"I am fine, I also came to tell you I am on grounds, as per our agreement to keep the floo open in that room, and to ask you a favor," Hermione narrowed her eyes, "One you will most likely not follow through with," she said shaking her head.

"What is your favor?" he asked as he saw her disappointment. He realized in that moment she was too smart for her own good. She was a grown woman. She even saw through some of his subterfuge, walls, and games.

"Harry Potter," Hermione said his name and Dumbledore sat back in his seat, steepled his fingers, and looked onto her. He waited and Hermione sighed.

"You know I would not completely leave him. I love him like a little brother, and he is a part of me in every way. He was my first friend in the wizarding world. I will not mess that up. So…" Hermione watched as Dumbledore leaned forward listening.

"I want updates on him. I want his health, his mental state, and I want to know more about these little dreams he keeps having," Dumbledore's brow shot up into his hat.

"I see, he doesn't talk about his dreams. Harry and I had a chat. I told him I don't trust him with information as long as whatever is hiding in his mind is still there," Hermione looked to Dumbledore and watched the man pale. Then it hit her, and she almost slapped herself stupid. It was Voldemort. No, it was Voldemort in Harry's head! Hermione's breathing became labored. How much had she given to Harry? How much information? Narcissa?

No, No, No, Hermione flew to her feet and grabbed her cane. She looked to hobble but she was in a hurry. It seemed like everyone decided to use that moment to walk the halls and chat. Hermione lifted her wand to her throat yelled a sonorous and the crowd parted. Hermione took off at a quick pace and people followed out of curiosity and then the dreaded infirmary hall came into Hermione's vision. Hermione flew through the doors. She leaned against them, then locked them knowing she had people following her. Poppy and then Narcissa poked their heads out of the office as Hermione turned back around.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked when she walked to Narcissa and threw her arms around her. Narcissa's brow furrowed.

"I am perfect, especially with you in my arms today before you see that woman, but what is this?" Narcissa asked and Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

"Harry Potter, best friend last year," Hermione mentioned in summery and Narcissa nodded, "He might, and it is very small chance of this happening, might know who you are. Or you are not dead. Or you are not dead, and I am planning to marry you very soon," Hermione went off pacing like a feral cat, and Hermione didn't see the small smile on Narcissa's lips when Hermione rambled Softly. She really does forget to stop speaking as she thinks.

"We need to talk to Harry but it's difficult," Narcissa said and then Hermione nodded.

"I have a low dose of Veritaserum," Narcissa and Hermione looked to Poppy. The older woman shrugged, "Sometimes we get patients who want to lie how severe their injuries and then they tried to 'escape.' So, I asked Severus for a lower dosage of the Veritaserum. If I get him in here, I can give it to him and with the way Severus tailored the potion it will feel like he wanted to give the information. It won't be like wrenching secrets from an enemy. It will be gentle and easy," Poppy offered. Hermione smiled.

"Alright maybe I can break his arm or something and you can have him," Hermione said as Narcissa grinned broadly with a hint of worry. Hermione, her sweet witch, had definitely changed in the past year. The so-called grey area Hermione was slipping into was smattered with tints of charcoal grey. It made Narcissa smile, and she found herself drawn to this side of Hermione.

Hermione took a breath and then took her cane into her hand she walked to the door. On her way out she stopped and looked to Poppy.

"I miss you, Gran," Hermione said. Poppy nodded and walked from them as her tears threatened to fall in droves. Then Hermione looked to Narcissa.

"I miss you, I love you, and I adore you. You and your steely silence, your severely pureblood way, but I also adore the way you bite your lip when you are trying to decide if you want to kiss my lips or hold me to your body in the dead of night," Hermione smirked and Narcissa smiled, "I am in love with you ," Hermione whispered and Narcissa looked into Hermione's eyes. Narcissa knew Hermione was one of her mates, but they had never said that to each other. Narcissa's heart caught and then resumed.

"I am in love with you too. I fell as soon as I touched your wrist," Narcissa blushed as Hermione smiled. Hermione told her lover she will be back as soon as possible. Hermione blew a kiss to Narcissa and flew down the hall. Before she got half day down the corridor, she shook her head.

_So… I am an idiot and I didn't think about how to find him. Can either of you help?_ Hermione asked of her lovers.

_Oh sweet 'Ermione I am watching him right now_, Fleur's voice slipped over the other women. _The boy walked into the Three Broomsticks, very sullen_," Fleur said.

_Why are you in Hogsmeade_? Hermione asked as she walked quickly to the village. While keeping up her ruse.

_You were not going to face that woman alone again,_ Fleur gritted and then Hermione felt Narcissa's warmth over their bond.

_Alright love, its lucky that he is at the three Broomsticks. That's where I need to meet Rita, so two birds with one stone. We need him though… maybe have an accident, or get him to the infirmary today_, Hermione supplied Fleur_. Almost there._

_I am along the wall off to the left. It seems a little quieter, _Fleur told her.

Hermione nodded, and then she began her hobbled and broken trek to the little pub. She looked around and saw faces. So many faces that still looked at her with multiple displays of emotion. Some she wasn't even sure she could wrap her mind around. She spotted Luna and her friend waved and shot toward her with Neville trailing.

"Hermione! I am so happy to see you!" Luna yelled as she ran and then practically jumped into Hermione's arms. Hermione squeezed her tightly. Luna kissed her cheek, and Hermione smiled.

"I missed you too little imp," Hermione chuckled and noticed Neville.

"Hey Nev," Hermione said warmly. Those two words seemed to make Neville ease into himself.

"How are you Hermione?" he asked looking to the cane.

"Getting better every day," Hermione said with a smile and then leaned into Luna and pressed her lips to her temple and whispered in her ear, "Interview with Rita Skeeter. I will see you before I go home, little imp," Hermione promised as she smiled as Luna nodded and watched Hermione slowly make her way up the street to the pub.

"She alright?" Neville asked.

"She is the strongest person I know. No matter what, she will make it work, and she will be even stronger for it in the end," Luna said as she watched Hermione make her way. She looked up to Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, how about we get some sweets at Honeydukes, and some fun at Zonko's?" Luna asked and Neville's face lit up. She smiled as she pulled him down the road.

**Three Broomsticks**

Hermione looked around as soon as she entered the Pub. It was busy, but it wasn't yet lunch, so the crowd compacted towards the bar. Hermione lifted her head and Madam Rosmerta saw her nod to the table off to the left. Rosmerta nodded and watched Hermione walk toward Fleur. Hermione hobbled with her cane and sat next to Fleur. She bent down and captured her lips with a chaste kiss and sighed.

"Hello, Love," Hermione said softly and placed her hand on Fleur's jean clad thigh, and Fleur lifted her arm and draped it around Hermione's shoulders.

"Bonjour, Amour," Fleur smiled. Fleur and Hermione's eyes caught, and they fell into their gaze.

"Where is Harry?' Hermione asked. Fleur smiled but they never broke eye contact.

"On the other end of the bar, near the right-side booths," Fleur said. Hermione nodded but her eyes flicked to Fleur's lips. Hermione slipped closer to Fleur, and their lips caught again.

"I have missed you," Hermione said as she tilted back but her forehead never left Fleur's.

"I 'ave missed you too," Fleur whispered.

"Ahem," came a high voice and Hermione sighed and turned toward the interruption. Hermione sighed and smiled cordially.

"Hello, Rita, how are you?" Hermione asked and Rita looked at the two women before her.

"I didn't know I was going to have an interview with the both of you," Rita said with a smile that split her face in half.

"Yes, well, I told you I would give you gold, if you remember to keep me in the best of light regarding the press," Hermione grinned feral, letting her cat animagus come through slightly.

"Oh course, Hermione," Rita said, and Hermione sighed and smiled once more.

"I'll get the drinks my love, Rosmerta just got slammed," Hermione offered grabbing her cane. She noticed Rita's manicured eyebrow crawl up into her hair line.

"Non, amour, you should rest," Fleur rebutted but Hermione looked down at her warmly and kissed her cheek.

"I need to move, remember. It won't get better if I don't move. I can handle it," Hermione said and walked from them leaning on her cane.

"Stubborn Gryffindor," Fleur gritted as she shook her head playing into the injured Hermione gimmick, but Hermione didn't have to go after those drinks.

"Yes, she is," Rita agreed watching Hermione walk slowly back to the bar and wait patiently, "Will she be alright?" she asked, and Fleur looked at her and borrowed her eyes.

"I don't trust you Rita Skeeter. I know you and Hermione have an arrangement, but still don't trust you," Fleur said and as soon and she vocalized her thoughts Fleur felt a warmth spread through her from Narcissa agreeing through their bond.

"I know I embellish the truth, but with Hermione, she just keeps giving me gold. I don't even have to lie in order to make my column popular," Rita explained.

"I hope you are alright with a Butterbeer Rita," Hermione said levitating their drinks. Hermione smiled as Fleur grabbed both their drinks, and Rita smiled her thanks.

"This is fine, now I am sure you would like to spend the day with Miss Delacour. Let's get this interview started," Rita said as she set her quick notes quill to go. Hermione smiled.

"A lot has happened since the last time we chatted," Hermione smiled placing her hand safely on Fleur's thigh, and Fleur placed her arm on the back of the booth behind Hermione so Hermione could lean into her.

"I'll say. You and Miss Delacour look very happy," Rita said probing for answers.

"Yes, I have news. She accepted my proposal, and we will be wed. We have not discussed dates, but the time will be in the near future," Hermione said with a smile.

"OH, my Merlin! Congratulations! Can you give the readers details of the moment?" Rita asked eyes glimmering as she watched Fleur and Hermione smiled to one another.

"I have a very wonderful friend, Andromeda Tonks, now the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts after Umbridge was required to leave after torturing the children in detention with blood quills. Anyways, Andy let me know of the Meteor shower that happened a few months ago. So, I asked Fleur to meet me in a secluded area, on a riverbank. I was not nervous, but I still had butterflies in my stomach. I was injured that day, but I asked to be let out of the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey, Dr. Blackman, and Minerva McGonagall lay witness to a gorgeous moment in time. I proposed as the sky was streaked with meteors. When she said yes, I felt whole once again," Hermione said, and Fleur smiled as Hermione told her story from her point of view.

"She asked me to meet her there, and she had engagement trinkets for us," Fleur said, "They were gorgeous, and chosen with such love."

"What do you mean by us? For you and Hermione?" Rita asked and Hermione and Fleur sighed and looked back to Rita.

"Non, she had chosen for both me, and our other mate, Narcissa," Fleur supplied and pulled Hermione's hand to her lap and entwined their fingers.

"Even though she isn't here, it does not mean I do not think of her. She is ours, and we are hers, no matter the distance, no matter our existence, she is still half of our heart," Hermione said, and Hermione swallowed, and a tear slipped down her cheek. Fleur looked over, taken back by her display of emotion. Fleur grasped her chin and made her look into her blue eyes. Fleur slipped her thumb under her eye and took the tears from her cheeks.

"I wish she was here with us," Hermione said, and in that moment, she saw the honestly in Hermione's eyes.

"I wish she were here too. I wish she could sit in our booth, drink her brandy, and we can plan our lives," Fleur replied to Hermione. Rita didn't disrupt them. She simply watched in awe of the women before her. As she told them before, she gave them what seemed like a story book romance.

"I could never imagine what you had to go through. How about we switch gears? I was told that you took your NEWT's as a 5th year and scored brilliantly. Are your recent injuries a reason why you chose not to continue as a student?" Rita asked.

"In some part yes. But I haven't felt like I belonged since last year. I was thrust in the spotlight, and I hated it. Still do. I have been targeted, and had multiple assassination attempts on my life, people I thought were my friends left me, and the people I thought were mere acquaintances have become my family. I figured that this was the best way to bow out of spotlight so to speak, maybe protect my loved ones," Hermione explained, and Rita nodded.

"How did you get injured?" Rita asked thinking back, and then sighed as she saw Hermione's face darken.

"I was in an unfortunate accident in a corridor at Hogwarts. Magic gone wrong, I guess. I had a feeling, and I threw everyone in the area down the hall and erected a shield. Everyone got out, except for me and one other but she was far enough away to be fine. Honestly, I wish I could have been alright. I hate being a martyr, but I did what was right. I am happy the students were saved. These injuries will heal with time," Hermione said.

"And love, amour," Fleur said as she leaned to press her lips to Hermione's temple.

"Changing gears again, what will you do with your future?" Rita asked and Hermione saw that she was genuinely interested, and Hermione chuckled and she leaned into Fleur.

"I don't know. The sky is the limit. Read through Fleur's family Library, work on a few mastery's, raise bees to make artisan honey," Hermione smiled as she said that last possibility and Fleur chuckled as she remembered back to the day she found her lovers in a French manor recovering.

"Maybe have a family," Hermione said squeezing Fleur's hand, "Get out of England, where I am nothing more than a mudblood to the upper echelons of this society," Hermione sighed.

"Where will you go? England will be losing a talented witch," Rita asked.

"Oh Rita," Hermione laughed softly, "France my dear. My fiancé is French after all," Hermione chuckled as Rita smiled as she realized how stupid her question was, but Hermione thought to save the witch, "I have grown quite fond of the landscape here around Hogsmeade. We would be far enough to be delightfully country but chose enough to be a part of the locals. Hell, that would practically put me in the castle wouldn't it?" Hermione smiled and Fleur bumped her.

"It's alright dear, I will love to have a small cottage nearby because I really do love the area, but I think time away will be wise," Hermione said softly.

"I am sure we at the Daily Prophet will congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials, but I have one more indulgent question for Fleur, if I may, and Hermione you can chime in if you wish," Rita proposed and Hermione narrowed her eyes and Rita dove forward.

"We got Hermione's feelings of your departed Mate in our last interview. What are yours, and how would you imagine your life if she were still here with us?" Rita asked and Hermione nodded to Rita giving permission to ask such and invasive question.

"When she died, my heart," Fleur touched her chest over her own heart, and then looked to Hermione, "I can't… amour," Fleur said as her eyes filled and she squeezed them shut and leaned her forehead toward Hermione's.

"I have you my love," Hermione said and then Fleur nodded, eyes closed. Rita watched. She suddenly felt very bad about asking Fleur such a heartbreaking question.

"My heart shattered," Fleur whispered bringing Rita's full attention onto her, "I felt I was not long for this world, I felt I was walking aimlessly in this realm, waiting for the last breath to leave me," Fleur said.

"What changed?" Rita whispered.

"This sweet witch found me, actually a wonderous witch found me for her," Fleur said softly, angled her head and took Hermione's lips softly, grounding herself in her kiss.

"Who was that witch?" Rita asked and Hermine shook her head.

"She asked to never be mentioned. Needless to say she is a lifesaver," Hermione said and then looked into Fleur's eyes.

"I love you completely. I will always love her, even if she is not here right this moment," Fleur said swallowing her tears.

"I love you, Fleur," Hermione whispered and looked into Fleur's face, "We would both love her. She would burst from the amount of love we would give her, unconditionally, and completely," Hermione said, and Fleur nodded in agreement. There was a small sniff. Both women turned to look at Rita. She would not admit it was she was touched by the two women before her.

"Thank you both for your time," Rita put the quick notes quill and put it away then looked to Hermione, "Would you to read it?" Rita asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I remember our agreement. Just make sure you write what we said. No deviations. You will have my support," Hermione said as she sipped her butterbeer.

"I can do that," Rita smiled as she put the notes into her bag then she looked at Hermione, "When will you get married, off the record," Rita asked.

"We haven't decided, but I want it to be on a mild day, probably in France, outside, among nature," Hermione said and then looked to Fleur, "What about you?"

"I am partial to spring," Fleur said.

"Narcissa would have wanted a late Autumn wedding," Hermione chuckled as she heard Narcissa's input over their bond.

"How would you know?" Rita asked smiling.

"She is almost opposite of Fleur in every way. Were Fleur is open in her love, Narcissa was reserved. Fleur is light, Narcissa was dark. Besides, no one wants to sweat in wedding dresses, or dress robes in the middle of summer," Hermione chuckled.

"What do you want?" Fleur asked. Hermione turned to Fleur and whispered in her ear.

"Summer, nude on a beach and see who come when Clothing is not optional," Hermione husked.

Fleur blinked and blushed then swallowed.

"What did she say?" Rita asked her eyes glimmering.

"Non, I will not say," Fleur's voice pitched, and Hermione chuckled as Narcissa laughed right with Hermione through their bond.

"Alright ladies, if I can get this back to the Prophet, I might be able to meet the deadline for tomorrow, if not the next day. I hope you both have a nice day, and once again Hermione. If you keep giving me gold being under your thumb is not difficult at all," Rita smirked, and Hermione smiled.

Fleur and Hermione watched Rita leave.

"That wasn't nearly as 'orrible as I thought it would be," Fleur commented and then Hermione's eyes grew wide and then a smiled slipped over her lips. Fleur followed her gaze.

"Dr. Blackman, come. It's a pleasure to see you," Hermione said and then Fleur smiled with her younger lover.

"We did not know you were coming. How are you?" Fleur asked as Dr. Blackman smiled as she walked over to the women.

"I had a moment and wanted to enjoy a Hogsmeade day as well. I saw a smile on Rita Skeeter's face. I assume the interview went well?" Dr. Blackman asked.

"I guess you will have to read to find out," Hermione jested cheekily. Dr. Blackman nodded.

"So, I am expecting a patient, and I see he is still at the bar. Do you think he is waiting for someone?" Narcissa asked dropping her cover.

"Oui, he hasn't moved, and he is looking worse by the second," Fleur said, and Hermione sighed.

"Maybe this is not the way we need to do this," Hermione said as she looked to Narcissa, "My loves, I think I need to talk to Mister Potter, maybe he will be giving with information and follow me back to the infirmary," Hermione thought. Hermione smirked and reached into her pocket and stuck her hand in her pocket and pinched a fair amount of the powder between her fingers and looked to her lovers. She faked a sneeze, and the area around them grew black as night. Hermione quickly pulled Fleur to her and kissed her all it was worth, and then detached and reached out for Narcissa and claimed lips she wished she could taste in public. It was unfair for her, and Hermione conveyed as she battled Narcissa's tongue with her own, inside their dark cloud, and then she broke from them. Hermione pulled out of the cloud sniffling and looked down to her hands.

"Finite," Hermione said as she waved her wand. the cloud dissipated and Fleur and Dr. Blackman had wands in their hands.

"Never sneeze with Peruvian black powder in your hands. Blimey," Hermione blinked as she shrugged to the crowd, but she turned around and winked at Narcissa, and blew Fleur a kiss. Hermione hobbled toward Harry. His eyes were on her and she sought out his green irises, and she smiled. He weakly smiled as she finally sat next to him at the bar.

"Harry Potter, my friend, you look like hell," Hermione deadpanned as she clapped his shoulder as she indicated for a drink and paid the tab at their table on the other side of the bar.

"Yes, well, when your best mate is a git and a violent ratbag bastard, and I lost the person I thought of as my sister because I wanted my best mate, you tend to feel like an arse," Harry growled. Hermione looked at him, and then slammed down money and grabbed Harry by his arm, her cane and dragged him out of the Three Broomsticks. She turned on him as he fought with her.

"Harry are you drunk?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes. His lips blew a raspberry as he swept his hand through his hair.

"Maybe a little," he took a step and wobbled on his feet and Hermione reached out for him and glared at him.

"You damned idiot!" she said as she supported his weight and found it difficult trying to portray her injury. Hermione closed her eyes and grit her teeth as Harry leaned heavily on her and they began shuffling back toward the castle.

"Ya know Hermione, Ron might have gone about it the wrong way, and I know you are hopelessly devoted to Fleur, but you are a beautiful woman. I think I might have tried for you as well," Harry said in a light voice as Hermione growled holding up his frame.

"Yes, well, Harry, it was because of you I was able to develop such a strong relationship with Fleur in the first place," Hermione scoffed keeping him talking. Maybe if he kept talking, he would not pass out on her.

"Yeah, but what he did…" Harry seemed to sober a bit then, but Hermione can see the glassy veil of a drunken moron in his eyes then tears. Harry stopped and pulled her to him…. HARD.

"Please Hermione, I love you, don't leave me," he bawled. Hermione closed her eyes and sent out a distress call to her mates. She need help, then she held him back.

"I will never leave you harry, I promise, but I will not be here any longer. You can Always," Hermione broke from Harry and made him looked into her eyes. What she saw made her next statement futile, but she needed to say it, and she would say it again later, "I will always be no more than an owl away. Luna can get me, Professor McGonagall can get me and so can Madam Pomfrey. If you need me for anything. I can be there as soon as I can," Hermione said with strength and conviction. Harry nodded and leaned forward and kissed her lips, and Hermione's eyes went HUGE, and she pushed him softly away.

"That was not right Harry," Hermione said, and Harry nodded.

"Non, it was not, Monsieur Potter," Harry blinked and straightened up at the feral growl that emanated from Fleur. Harry looked over and wobbled looked to Fleur and then to Hermione and groaned.

"I am a bloody git," he slurred and then proceeded to pass out on the path. Hermione, Fleur, and Narcissa looked down on the young man.

"Well, we didn't have to hurt him," Hermione said with a sigh and then reached down and looked to Narcissa. Narcissa grasped Fleur, and Hermione grasped Harry. Hermione apparated Harry straight into the infirmary. Poppy never asked for her emergency broach back and she had it with her always. When Poppy came from the office, she saw all three women.

"What the bloody hell happened to him? I thought you were going to hurt him, not put him in a coma?" Poppy interrogated. Then she smell of firewhiskey hit her nose.

"Did you get him drunk?" Poppy asked Hermione and she shook her head.

"No, I think the episode with Ron has been weighing on him," Hermione said as Poppy took over.

"This is actually much better. I can definitely get answers out of a drunk, easier than an injured student, but I have to tell Albus," Poppy stated as she got Harry comfortable, and accioed a hangover potion for when he woke up. She opened the potion, added the low grade Veritaserum, and then left on the table. Hermione sighed as she pulled up a chair. Fleur and Narcissa followed suit.

"So, who will interrogate him?" Hermine asked.

"I will, because it will be easy if I be the first person he saw, and I can ask him if he knew my name. Who I am, and so on and so forth. Your defenses are down when your first come back from a black out," Narcissa said as she looked at Harry.

"He kissed you," Fleur said, and Hermione took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Yes, he did," Hermione said and then Fleur looked to Hermione.

"Was there ever anything between you two?" Fleur asked.

"No, at least not on my end. She shocked me today. I never knew he thought that way," Hermione said watching the boy with a furrowed brow.

"You are mine, 'Ermione," Fleur gritted and then Hermione looked to Fleur, straight on.

"I am both of yours, completely and unconditionally," Hermione gritted back.

"I did not like him kissing you, come to think of it, I don't like it when others kiss you at all," Fleur nearly growled. Hermione looked to Fleur and then to Narcissa and saw Narcissa shrug, and nod.

"I see," Hermione said and then stood. Fleur reached out but Hermione pulled away, and looked down, "Give me a moment my love. For some reason you are easily aggravated, and I don't like THAT. I will not fight with you over something you know has now barring in my love for either of you," Hermione said as she walked to Poppy's office. She would not leave them, she vowed she would not run off halfcocked, but this hurt, and there was something about Fleur's behavior that she didn't understand.

"Gran, I need your help," Hermione said as she walked into the office with Poppy and slammed the door shut and looked at her lovers for good measure.

"Alright, but don't break my door because you are angry at them," Poppy smiled, and Hermione turned and smiled in reply.

"Veela, how much do you about them?" Hermione asked and Poppy's face fell, and she sighed.

"Shouldn't you be talking to your mates about this?' Poppy said and then Hermione looked at her and that one look spoke volumes. "What is going on?"

"Fleur went a little more agro than normal when she saw Harry kiss me, but I pushed him back. Then we get back here, and she said she doesn't like when another kiss me and I was HERS. I get that, but it was strange. Normally Narcissa is the one to get a little more possessive," Hermione said and then Poppy sighed and thought.

"You guys sexually active?" Poppy asked and Hermione blushed a light shade of pink, but nodded, nonetheless. Poppy ran through predator animals, and their traits, because in essence Veela are avian predator creatures. Poppy sighed and floo called Minerva.

When Minerva popped through her smile dropped when she saw Hermione sitting in Poppy's office. Hermione threw her hands up.

"I'm fine, I promise," Hermione said, and Minerva sighed and then looked around.

"Why is Harry Potter on that bed with Narcissa sitting there like the consummate professional and Fleur…" Minerva tilted her head, "Looking like she wanted to eat his heart for dinner? What happened?" Minerva asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask Gran about. Fleur's reaction to Harry kissing me seemed very intense, and I came in here, instead of completely walking out on them, to look for some answers and then Gran flooed you," Hermione filled in the bones for Minerva.

"Predator animals, as a cat you are one with your animagus, when there is an expecting child, how would one react to their mate?" Poppy asked. Minerva sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and took the last seat in the small office.

"Territorial, possessive, very protective," Minerva continued to list traits. Hermione's eyes grew. She flew forward and looked to her lovers and they both snapped to and looked at her through the glass. They saw her face, and her pallor drained of color. Both got up but Hermione held up her hand and held up a finger telling them to give her a moment. Narcissa reached out for Fleur, and pulled on her sleeve, and Narcissa got her to sit down in her chair but it took Narcissa tugging on her hand to get Fleur to look at her. Hermione turned back to Minerva and Poppy.

"Who's pregnant?" Hermione asked in a soft voice gripping her hands together. They turned white with the pressure. Poppy tilted her chin and pulled her wand. Hermione nodded and then Poppy did the diagnostic.

"I can't be, remember I was basically decimated, and we could not…" Hermione watched as Poppy's eyes blinked repeatedly, "What?" Hermione said and then pulled Poppy next to her to see the read out full on. Hermione read it, then she read it again.

"How?" Hermione said and then Poppy scoffed.

"Magic?" she said as if she were a moron, and Hermione scowled at her and Minerva reached out to her as Hermione looked like she was about to breakdown, but Hermione pushed her hand away.

"Fleur, she is possessive right now, I don't know how she would take to another person touching me," Hermione said with an apologetic smile, and Minerva smiled and tapped her hand with a large smile. Then Minerva watched her Granddaughter. Her face didn't seem to be alight with joy, her eyes glimmered but with questions, maybe… oh Merlin no, please not regret.

Hermione stood and cast a human transfiguration spell over her features and transfigured her clothes. Hermione needed to take a walk. She slipped out of the office and dashed for the door. Fleur stood and made to dash after her.

"Don't," Poppy said, and Fleur looked back at her and Poppy swallowed but held her ground as she noticed Fleur's eyes shift. "She needs a moment. I promise she is not running, she just needs a moment," Poppy said in a steady even voice. Fleur looked at Poppy and narrowed her eyes and walked, no… stalked toward Poppy.

"What did you say to her?' Fleur growled and Poppy narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw, but Minerva slipped between Fleur and Poppy. She looked to Narcissa.

"Get your mate under control," she said and then Narcissa nodded and then pulled on Fleur, but she would not move, Narcissa grabbed her wrist and Apparated them to the dorms.

"Blake," Narcissa called and he appeared, "She can't leave until I get back," Narcissa said as she broke from Fleur and Apparated back to the infirmary.

"Let me go, or I will hunt you down and tear your flesh from your bones, I need to be with 'Ermione," Fleur growled and then roared.

"I'll find miss Luna, and the other Weasley," Blake said and then he popped off.

He found her in the joke shop. He slipped around her shoulders as he would Hermione. She paused and the smiled.

_Hello Seer_, he said as he spoke into her mine.

"Hello Mr. Blake. How can I help you?" Luna said as she looked at products.

_Do not, and I repeat do not go to the dorms, find the redhead girl, she is your new dorm mate because Hermione will not be back. She didn't want you alone. She does not know what is going on. If I find her before you do, do not go back to the dorm. go to the infirmary,_ Blake asserted, and Luna nodded.

"You are in luck because Ginny is in the stationary shop looking for a gift for Hermione to thank her. Go now and you might be able to catch her. But maybe as an elf. She doesn't know much about you," Luna offered, and Blake playfully swatted at her with his snake tail tickling her cheek. He was off to the sound of her tinker bell giggles.

"Miss Ginny," Blake said and then the red head looked down.

"Hello," she said and shifted her eyes from left to right.

"I wanted to tell you not to go to the dorms. Go straight to the infirmary until further notice. There has been an episode," Blake told Ginny.

"How can I trust you?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes.

"What wrong with going to an infirmary? If I wanted you dead, I would have told you to take the Path to the forbidden forest and would have killed you with no witnesses," Blake countered.

"You are Hermione's Little man, aren't you?" Ginny smirked as Blake blinked.

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

"It would have been what she would have said," Ginny smiled as Blake thought and then nodded, "I'll go to the infirmary, but with my wand drawn, and on alert. I don't trust you yet," Ginny said, and Blake stood straight and took the measure of the girl before him. Instantly he liked her. He nodded, she nodded in kind, and then he popped off to the dorms. When he got back, he sighed. She ripped the place apart, and she was exhausted leaning against the door. He silently, and invisibly moved closer to her, and took in her state. She must have pounded and punched at his barriers. Her hands were swollen and bruised. She breathed heavily. He moved back and then shimmered so she could see him.

"Your shoulder hurt?" he asked as she tried not to move her right shoulder.

"You would know you have me trapped! You probably watched!" she growled from her place on the floor.

"Actually, I wanted the other inhabitants not to come to the dorm because there was an issue. I did not tell them you were unhinged," Blake said, and he shimmered and jumped as Fleur lunged for him.

"I am not unhinged!" she screamed.

"Really?" his voice bounced off the walls, "Looked at yourself. Think Fleur. Use your brain, not your creature brain. See, breathe, and analyze," Blake watched as Fleur growled and then tore one of the cushions apart, and he sighed once more. He would have to clean all of this later.

"See, breathe, and analyze," Blake said once more from a far corner.

"I need to be near her," Fleur roared.

"As a monster, or a lover?" Blake asked, "Would you hurt her like this?"

"NEVER!"

"Unintentionally, or accidentally, could Hermione bear the brunt of your creature like this," Blake asked softly. Fleur paused, no… she froze and then she saw herself in the reflection of the reflection off the tea kettle. She swept her hand over her face. Her eyes, they blazed. Gone were the blue starbursted eyes. Now they glowed golden, and her hands elongated into half talons.

"Oh my god," Fleur said as she fell to the floor.

"That's it Fleur. See… Breathe… Analyze. You need to find your center," Blake spoke to her softly.

"What is happening?" she asked and then he shook his head. He disappeared and she reached out, "Please don't leave!" she looked around.

"You need to find your balance by yourself. It is self-discovery. Find it Fleur, and do it soon," Blake said and then he was gone.

_The dorm inhabitants have been notified to come here until you let them go back,_ Blake said as he settled over Narcissa's shoulders. Narcissa nodded.

"I need to find her, she needs one of us, she needs someone, but I can't leave harry. We need his answers," Narcissa worried at her lips.

_There is one in this castle that loves her and would make sure she is safe,_ Blake said and Narcissa closed her eyes.

"I hate you sometimes," Narcissa said to Blake and she felt the elf shrug through the link. She took her wand cast a Patronus and sent it to the one person she loathed to send it too right now, but Hermione needed someone.

**Finding a Way**

"I was told when I started that if I can't find Hermione Granger there are three places she would be. One would be the infirmary, the library, and the Astronomy tower," Andy said as she found Hermione with her legs draped over the edge looking out over the grounds. "Since you are not here academically, that ruled out the library, and Narcissa is the one who patronused me from the infirmary, that only left the tower," Andy eased herself next to Hermione. Hermione moved away. And Andromeda looked at her stricken.

"I don't want your scent on me right now, Love," Hermione said, and Andromeda's brow flew into her hairline.

"Care to explain that little love," Andy said as she actually inched away from Hermione.

"Right now, Fleur, I don't think she can take the fact that she can sense someone else on me, even though she knows I am devoted to her," Hermione said and then Andy took a deep breath.

"So, who is pregnant? You are Narcissa? I only ask because of your injuries, but we are witches, and magic, it could happen," Andy asked looking out at the emerald land, and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to tell you before Fleur," Hermione said and then Andromeda's head flew to the side looking to Hermione.

"Oh, Little Witch," Andromeda reached out for Hermione, and then Hermione shook her head, and Andromeda dropped her hands and literally sat on them to keep from reaching out to Hermione.

"You are beyond beautiful you know that?" Andy said to Hermione bringing a smile to Hermione's lips, "Gods I imagine you round and barefoot in the middle of autumn bitching about heat flashes freezing out Cissa and Fleur. I can see you glowing and gorgeous," Andy smiled as Hermione finally looked at her and chuckled wetly as tears fell.

"Come here. It will be alright. I will run like hell when I see Fleur. I promise," Andromeda told Hermione and Hermione shook her head but couldn't help it as she let Andromeda pull her into her arms. She stroked her hair and said soothing sweet nothings into her ear.

"Why do they not know love?" Andromeda asked and Hermione lifted from Andromeda's shoulder and sniffed.

"Fleur was agro, like super agro, and Narcissa was trying to calm her down. I didn't think she would listen, at least not then. I left. I didn't leave them. I left the link open, but we all seem in our own heads. We are not linking," Hermione said.

"Try linking with Narcissa only. She is worried enough to send me to you," Andy smirked with a small amount of self-depreciation.

"Don't do that," Hermione said taking Andy's hand, "I will not let you do that. I love you," Hermione said, and Andromeda chanced a glance into Hermione's eyes.

"I will confess if I was not mated, I would have had a splendid life with you. Never ever feel that you are not loved," Hermione said with a conviction that brought tears to Andromeda's eyes, "Besides give it a few years you will have your very own mate," Hermione smirked as Andromeda smiled softly.

"She is great, isn't she?" Andromeda mused thinking about Luna.

"She is resplendent," Hermione said, and Andy nodded.

"You need to go back. I will take you," Andy said as she stood and then offered a hand to Hermione. Hermione grabbed Andy's hand and then sighed. She took a chance and wrapped her arms around the woman. Andromeda kissed her neck, and Hermione did the same. Hermione clasped their hands, and then walked to the infirmary.

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly.

"Please don't tell me you are backing out?" Andy asked groaning.

"No," Hermione smiled and then she cast her human transfiguration and then grasped Andy's hand. Andromeda looked at the woman.

"Wow," Andy said looking down at a very light brown-haired woman in her early twenties, with an angular yet classic face, medium full lips, and a straight and pointed nose with hazel eyes. Her body was a bit stockier, but she shrank about two inches so her mass could distribute accordingly.

"You are so cute in a sporty way," Andy said, and Hermione narrowed her eyes and swatted her bum to get her to go with a chuckle.

"I don't want things to change love," Hermione said to Andy as they walked arm and arm.

"Nor do I but I want to keep a sister and would like to survive Fleur. Luna isn't fussed. Hell, it is like she is open to fucking all of us at once," Andy said with a bark of laughter. Hermione smiled and as she thought, no, Luna would not be averse to loving them all at one time, but Hermione would.

"Yes dear, but I am a mate only woman, I am sorry," Hermione said, and Andromeda shook her head.

"Oh, no that is more than fine. The thought of my lover having three other lovers than myself. It makes me very jealous," the woman said with a dark look but her smile never left.

"Andy, she will love you with everything when the time comes," Hermione said.

"She told me that she had a taste of what love was because you allowed her to love you. What does that mean?" Andy asked looking straight ahead, but right there was that same pureblood training that Andy, Narcissa and Bellatrix were raised with. It was a small but encompassing feature. It was called composure. And Narcissa and Andromeda had composure in spades.

"I would never let her physically love me. I could not. But she asked me once to allow her to feel for me, to know what a shadow of love could be, so she could know when the full force of would hit. I love my Little Imp, but she loved me in a slightly different way. It's a non-plutonic love, but not the love of a mate. That's how she loved me. She knew though," Hermione said with a small smile.

"She knew what?" Andy asked and Hermione looked up into Andromeda's eyes.

"She knew she would find you through me," Hermione said with a soft loving smile. She noticed the doors before she realized it was time. Hermione took a deep breath. She opened the doors.

She saw Narcissa talking to Harry. Hermione watched as Andromeda escorted her to the office and Hermione sat down, with Andy hovering.

"Sit down, they are interrogating Harry," Hermione said, and Andromeda's brow shot up in question, "We, Dumbledore and I, realized that Voldemort is in Harry's head. I gave a lot of information to Harry, but we need to find out if he knows who exactly Dr. Blackman is," Hermione said looking out of the office and watching Narcissa. Andy watched Hermione.

"She completely takes every one of your senses, doesn't she?" Andy asked mesmerized.

"Oh yes, and more. Then Fleur adds on to that. It's like one of those layered drinks in a pub. One on top of the other, but one complete package, one irresistible drink," Hermione said.

"If you could label your relationship like a layered drink, what would it be?" Andromeda asked smirking.

"You want to know what layered bar drink I would label my lovers?" Hermione asked and Andromeda smiled and nodded, Hermione smirked, "Buttery Nipple Shooters," Hermione said and Andromeda's smile slipped, not completely, but it slid.

"Buttery… Nipple…?" Andromeda said in a daze, and Hermione knew she had her friend slightly short circuited.

"My parents used to have Buttery Nipples on Friday nights," Hermione said and then Andromeda shook her head.

"I am guessing it's a layered drink. Ted and I loved the Muggle world, but we were not up on cocktails. Care to elaborate?" Andy asked as she was now very intrigued.

"Think of a butterbeer with more of a kick in a shot glass," Hermione said but Andromeda looked at her and she sighed, "Alright you take two types of alcohol. One is Butter scotch schnapps, and the other is Irish creme liquor. You pour the schnapps in, my mom always did half and half, but you pour the schnapps in first, and then you take a spoon, press it to the side of the glass and you slowly pour the Irish creme over the back so it layered onto of the schnapps. Voila! Buttery Nipples. Sweet, lip licking pleasure," Hermione said, and Andromeda swallowed.

"What is lip licking pleasure?" Narcissa asked as she stood listening to Hermione and her sister. She watched Andy getting lost in Hermione, and she had to cut the moment short.

"Andy wanted to know what alcoholic drink I would describe you and Fleur. I told her Buttery Nipples," Hermione said with a smirk and she reached up and Narcissa reached out and Hermione pulled her down. Hermione pulled further as she kissed Narcissa's cheek and jaw until she nipped her way to Narcissa's ear.

"I'm Pregnant," Hermione whispered into Narcissa's ear. Narcissa jerked back and looked down. Hermione watched.

"Andy catch her," Hermione said just as Andy slowly stood and Narcissa slipped from Hermione and toward the floor.

"Alright, let's get Fleur. This is kinda fun," as Andromeda sat Narcissa in a chair unconscious, "Blake," Hermione said and then the little man looked to her. He looked tired.

"I have been working a little bit with Fleur. She is …. volatile, but getting better," Blake sighed, "You need to take her scent from you," Blake said as he pointed to Andy, and Hermione nodded, and he waved his hand after Andromeda walked to Harry and Poppy.

"Can you bring her to me. I think I can help her," Hermione asked, and Blake sighed.

"I will cast wards to this office just in case," he waved his hands, and Hermione sat down, and then Fleur popped into the office.

"Fleur," Hermione said, and Fleur looked to Hermione. Her eyes were shifting between yellow and blue, and her hands looked larger than before. Fleur sat against the wall looking straight at Hermione, "I know what is wrong, but I need to you listen. Can you listen for me?" Hermione asked and Fleur slowly nodded.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said and then Hermione watched as Fleur's eyes bled to a rich blue, her hands softened, but her fingers were still longer, and the woman seemed to uncurl from herself.

"Pregnant?" Fleur said in a gravelly voice. Hermione nodded. Hermione took a chance and moved toward Fleur. Fleur grabbed her shoulders tightly, hard and forceful.

"Gentle, my love," Hermione whispered, and Fleur closed her eyes and took a breath. Fleur pressed her face to Hermione's throat. She inhaled. Then continued until she had taken her scent from all over her body. Hermione grabbed her wand as Fleur continued down her torso. Hermione sent a black out charm to the windows and a lock to the doors. Fleur gently lay her on the floor. She took in her scent as she ran her hands over Hermione's body. She paused at her belly, and breathed, deep, as if taking in air to identify the truth of Hermione's words. Then Hermione swallowed as Fleur continued to take in her scent between her legs.

"It is ours," Fleur said in a slightly more human voice, and then Hermione placed a hand on Fleur's head and then Fleur looked to Hermione, her cheek on Hermione's thigh.

"Yes, it is ours," Fleur's nose twitched, and she blinked as she inhaled toward Narcissa and smiled, "They are ours," Fleur said and then Hermione had to blink.

"THEY?" Hermione squirmed but Fleur griped her hips hard. Hermione stopped. Fleur was not finished yet. It seemed like she need to take in the moment. Almost like scent bonding. Hermione took a deep breath and layback. She wore jeans, it is not like… Hermione gasped as Fleur banished her jeans and underwear. That was the moment Narcissa came around and saw Fleur with Hermione. Hermione looked up, caught Narcissa's eyes.

"You look like prey, you look good enough to eat," Narcissa said but it was Fleur that consumed her. It was Fleur that took this time as Narcissa held her and coaxed more screams from her. Hermione panted after her last climax.

"Please tell me we soundproofed the office?" Hermione asked and then Fleur and Narcissa chuckled. Hermione glared at Narcissa.

"Yeah, well guess what, MOM, I'm having twins," Hermione said as she got herself together and left Narcissa and Fleur on the office floor as she exited in a huff.

"Twins," Narcissa said and Fleur kissed her jaw.

"Yours, and mine," Fleur said and Narcissa blinked and moved her head and looked into Fleur's eyes.

"How?" Narcissa asked. Fleur smirked.

"As Grandmare said, it will take care of itself," Fleur smiled and stood pulling Narcissa to her off the floor.

"She was So worried, so sad. Isn't it perfect?" Fleur said and then Narcissa blinked.

"Does she want this right now?" Narcissa asked and then Fleur dropped from cloud nine and looked to Hermione talking to Harry and she looked over and found their eyes.

_YES_, Hermione sounded strong and sure in their minds. They both smiled.

"We are having kids," Narcissa said and then she held a hand to her brow, "Oh shit," she said.

"What?" Fleur asked.

"In order for our child to be a legitimate heir, we must be married before the child is born," Narcissa said and Fleur sat back.

"In our culture the same is to be said," Fleur and Narcissa sat there in the chairs.

"Go to ministry and get yourselves married," sounded and Scottish lilt.

"It's impossible," Fleur said and then sighed.

"She is thought to be legally dead yes, but that just means she is given a second chance with no further ties to anyone or anything. You can both walk into that ministry tomorrow and get married in a private ceremony before an administer to civil unions and marriages, and I happen to know him and he owes me a life debt," Minerva said.

"How?" Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"I saved his families lives in the first war, it is time to call in a small favor. Considering I am only asking to keep your deceased status confidential, and then file your marriage discreetly and secretly within your family vaults, and statuses, it is a small favor he could give me," Minerva leaned against the frame of the office.

"Fleur, let's get married," Narcissa said as she looked over to Fleur, and then Fleur smiled.

"We should ask…" Fleur said. But was interrupted.

_YES!_ came through their bond and they smiled and leaned into the other and took the others lips.

"What does he know?" Fleur asked as she watched Hermione with Harry.

"Absolutely nothing," Narcissa smiled and then sighed, "This is happening. This is working out," Narcissa said in awe.

"She will save him, you know, that right?" Fleur said as she watched Hermione and Harry. She felt the beast inside slide back into place and she noticed it wasn't Harry or any other person she hated touching Hermione. It was the proximity of Hermione and her child near another. It drove Fleur insane. Now that she knew, she could hopefully control it.

"She would go through hell for that boy. We will have to support her and protect her," Narcissa said and Fleur sighed with a nod.

"I want to go home," came the voice of their angel. Narcissa and Fleur looked to Hermione, "I want to go home and let you do anything you wish to me," Hermione said deeply, and her tone resonated between the women. Hermione turned around and walked from the doorway to Poppy. She hugged the woman and wished her goodbye. Fleur and Narcissa followed Hermione.

"I'm just making sure Fleur is alright. She was having issues before," Narcissa sped along, and Hermione walked tall and proud in her transfigured persona.

"Please send a Patronus to Luna and to Ginny that they can go back to their dorms," Hermione requested as she walked. Fleur sent her Patronus to the girls, and Narcissa sent one back to Andy thanking her for bringing Hermione back. Hermione smiled as she walked with a fluid grace.

She fired up the floo and they made it to their home, and Hermione let her lovers do as they wished as she promised. They took her. They loved her. They worshipped every inch over her. In the end Hermione lay like a starfish, limp, sweaty and panting in the middle of their bed. More exhausted than she had ever been in her life. Narcissa lay on cheek on Hermione's left hip, and Fleur lay one cheek on her right.

"I am sorry I lost myself today," Fleur said. Hermione looked down to both of her lovers.

"It's like you switched bodies," Hermione smirked and they both blushed, "I knew there was something up, so I talked to Poppy. She called Minerva because being a cat she was at least a moderate apex predator. Once Minerva began listing symptoms of a person who is mated to an apex predator it all sank in," Hermione slipped her hand over Fleur's cheek.

"You were not willing to listen dear love," Hermione said, and Fleur looked down but Hermione tapped her chin, "Now we know why. It was a shock. I needed to think and figure out a way to tell you. I wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant remember," Hermione smiled, "But your grandmother said that there was always a way. We should have known the one who was not a Veela would carry the kids. There is some sort of poetry in this," Hermione said with a soft smile then slipped her finger tips over Fleur's eyebrow.

"You must control your anger. Andy, Luna, Minerva, Poppy, Ginny, and Harry will be close to me. Control your core my love. I will not give them up because you can't control your Veela while I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

"What do you propose?" Fleur growled feeling her blood heat.

"Introduction to you, and Narcissa as I am pregnant. Slow, like approaching a cornered dog," Hermione said.

"You related me to a quadruped?" Fleur growled lifting herself off of Hermione's hip.

"They are our pack, our flock, our group, I have no idea what a family of us would be but they are our family. Fleur get over it. They are here to stay. They are affectionate, loving, caring, beautiful people, who would give us the world," Hermione said, and Fleur growled and flew over Hermione and straddled her hip and pinned her wrists to the bed. Narcissa slipped to the side. Hermione noticed an alpha and beta, and she was apparently the omega in the relationship. But Hermione was anything but docile.

"Do it!" Hermione gritted at Fleur lifting her head off the bed to get close to Fleur and Fleur grabbed her wrists tightly, pinned her down.

"DO IT! WHAT EVER IT IS DO IT!" Hermione watched as Fleur pulled back and then growled but not yelled, "Beat me, hurt me, claim me, what makes you any different than those who tried to take me alcoves? Is it your beast, or is it your human jealousy knowing I am loved?" Hermione said as she stared up into Fleur's eyes, and Hermione thrust forward into Fleur.

"I REFUSE TO BE DICTATED TOO!" Hermione said and then she gasped as her shoulder popped and her wrist snapped. Fleur flew off her.

"I will not be told what to do," Hermione gasped, "I will not be told who to love. If that were the case, I would never have loved Narcissa. I will dictate my own fate, my own future. I carry your child and you wish to assert dominance. Do it!" Hermione challenged the Veela crouching before her.

"Do it, and know one thing. The moment I think I don't want it, want how it is, and how it hurts, you buried yourself to me," Hermione proclaimed with tears in her eyes. Narcissa reached out for Hermione.

"Stop," Narcissa said softly, "She understands. She is our alpha in some respects," Narcissa said and Hermione wrenched her hand from Narcissa.

"No," Hermione growled, and Fleur shifted in her crouch. Hermione looked her full in the eyes, and towered over the woman, and yet Narcissa tied to pull her back. Hermione and Fleur fought their battle of wills.

"I am no one's omega or beta. I am my own woman, who loves two other women equally, without bounds," Hermione gritted as she stared down Fleur, "Do it… Alpha," Hermione spat, "Punish me. Put me in my place," Hermione said, and Fleur's gaze dropped to Hermione's belly and Hermione wandlessly cast a charm.

"Nothing with happen to these two, I shielded them. Now make your bloody choice," Hermione growled. Fleur roared and launched into the air, and Hermione moved, and Fleur tackled Narcissa. Narcissa pushed Fleur off her from her back. Fleur looked to Hermione. Fleur leapt again. And once more Hermione moved.

"Stop and let me pin you, take you and show you who is dominant," Fleur roared frustrated. Hermione took a breath and sat in a chair. Fleur tilted her head.

"Do whatever you like. But I won't stay after it," Hermione said and looking into space. Fleur looked at Hermione.

"Why do I feel like this?" Fleur asked her voice small.

"Silly girl," Hermione chuckled, "It's because I have your child. I suspect as soon as I give birth to our children you will level out," Hermione said, and Fleur sided.

"So, does that make you alpha?" Fleur bitterly chuckled as she and Narcissa slowly made their way back to bed. Hermione smiled as her eyes got lost in the distance.

"Oh no, never," Hermione whispered as her eyes grew dark as she looked to her lovers, "I am a slave to you both. You must understand that," Hermione said and then she winced, "Narcissa can you help with my shoulder and wrist?" Hermione asked and Fleur whimpered and then curled into a ball. She knew she hurt her, but under the thrall of power, Hermione couldn't blame her. But she didn't have to like it either.

"How is that?" Narcissa asked as she rotated her shoulder and then wrist.

"Stiff, but usable, like the rest of me," Hermione chuckled. Narcissa ran her hand over Hermione's cheek and walked back to the bed.

Hermione sighed and slipped up from the foot of the bed, she created a space between both women, and she curled around Fleur. Hermione bit Fleur's ear lobe.

"Fleur, I am about to fuck you," Hermione whispered in Fleur's ear, and the woman gasped, "I will take you hard, and furiously, and then when I am done Narcissa will take over. Then when we are finished fucking you, we will make love to you. We will show you how we love you, how you are important to us, and how we need you, and you are the other half of our souls, our hearts. There is no alpha in this bedroom. There is no dominant, unless there needs to be when and if we meet your grandmother. I will never bow, but I will give. In this moment," Hermione's hand curled around Fleur as Narcissa curled around Hermione's back and ass. "I will tease you, pull moans from your chest and throat. I will make you wet and when I am ready, I will take you, I will fuck you, and you will beg for it," Hermione told her lover.

Fleur could only nod as Hermione whispered in her ear, and her fingers drifted over her skin. When Hermione plunged into liquid heat, when Hermione took her prayers, her sobs, and her pleas into her own mouth as she straddled Fleur's hips and thrust into her. Fleur realized something important. She was never alpha, she was never the leader, or the glue that kept them together. It was Hermione. She was gentle in her reprisal, and retribution. She always thought that because she had the most Veela blood it made her dominant. She never once thought of Hermione and her influence of words, and her presence of soul, and her push of silent power.

"Yes," came from both Fleur and Narcissa as their bond tied them together. Hermione dare not give up her hold of Fleur, but she conjured a muggle contraption. A double headed phallus. She gave it to Narcissa, and she eyed it and smirked when she saw Hermione smile. When ends where slipped in, Hermione gasped as Narcissa rocked into Hermione from behind, as Hermione refused to let go of her hold on Fleur. Hermione gasped, but was in more control as Narcissa found herself falling desperately into her own oblivion as her clitoris rubbed against the contraption. Narcissa waved her wand and gave Hermione a single half of their contraption and Hermione smiled as she removed her fingers from Fleur. Hermione kissed Narcissa thank you over her shoulder, and then took the head of the item, lined it up and slowly slipped into to Fleur. Her lover groaned at being filled. Hermione pulled out and pushed in and Fleur began to lose herself and rocked with the instrument. Hermione kept her close and tried to focus on two things at one time. The contraption between her own legs and taking Fleur. Hermione sighed. She slipped from the toy and Narcissa whimpered and then she cast a scourgify on the part that was inside of her, and then she slipped her half toy from Fleur and then shuffled to the foot of the bed.

Narcissa looked positively feral, as she pinned Fleur beneath her. Hermione watched as her lover took Fleur, drove into her, filled her, rammed into her with a constant barrage of pleasure. Hermione saw her lovers gasp as they felt something happening as Hermione charmed the double phallus. Automatically both women moaned in guttural joy and passion as they felt the sensations. It felt like they were part of the item, and item shot pleasure to them both.

"Narcissa, fuck her," Hermione said softly and Narcissa looked down at Fleur, and Fleur opened her eyes. She was well and fully pinned, no escape in sight. Narcissa rolled her hips, and Fleur closed her eyes to the sensations. Narcissa looked over to Hermione and the young woman nodded.

Hermione felt a twinge as she clutched her stomach. Honestly, she was happy Narcissa took over. Her stomach quivered from time to time. Hermione watched, and then stretched out next to both woman as she curled around Fleur able to whisper in her ear.

"I promised to you Fleur, I would take you, but it seems that Narcissa is more than up to the task," Hermione ghosted her breath over Fleur's ear causing her to moan.

Hermione looked to Narcissa and nodded. Narcissa drover a bit harder, and deeper, and Fleur groaned at first in pain and then pleasure.

"Does it hurt my love? If it hurts, we will stop," Hermione said but Fleur's contorted face evened into pleasure as she shook her head.

"Say it my love. Are we hurting you?" Hermione asked and then Fleur bit her lips.

"Yes, but I like it," Fleur said and then Hermione smiled. She nodded to Narcissa to keep the same pace. Hermione slipped her wand down to Fleur's throbbing nub.

"Engorgio," Hermione whispered and then Narcissa and Fleur both stopped. Fleur groaned and curled and then blinked. Hermione smiled.

"Narcissa, if you please," Hermione said and then Narcissa smiled down at Hermione.

"Why not both of us at once?" Narcissa said and then Hermione smiled moved to straddle Fleur's hips Infront of Narcissa.

"Hermione, please," Fleur begged, and Hermione smiled softly down on Fleur. Hermione slid down on the engorged nub, and sank down on 8 inches of warm, slick, flesh. Hermione waited as she need to adjust and Narcissa slowly wrapped her arms around Hermione, and Hermione leaned her head back onto Narcissa's shoulder. Hermione rolled her hips, and Fleur groaned. She gasped and her breathing hitched, and Hermione only smiled. She rolled her hips over and over. Narcissa slipped in and out, as well as Hermione on top of Fleur. Fleur was in sensory overload. Hermione raised up and then sank on to Fleur and Fleur yowled and held Hermione's hips loosely and Hermione did it again, and Fleur grunted. Hermione began a fast pace. Hermione found herself reaching her release, but she refused to come before Fleur.

"Harder Narcissa," Hermione said, and Fleur screamed their names as they drove the woman with the same frantic pace. All at once they came, all three together, but it was Hermione in her stubbornness that continued to roll into Fleur, and Fleur grabbed her hips and tried to flip them but Hermione swatted her hands away, and Fleur whimpered as she silently choked on her breath and saliva as her orgasm hit. They waited for a moment as Narcissa continued to pant.

"Are you well and truly taken, or do I have to continue?" Hermione asked and Fleur shook her head. Hermione leaned forward and seized her lips. Then looked over to Narcissa.

"Take her my love," Hermione said, and Fleur's eyes blew wide open. Narcissa looked to Fleur and swallowed and then Fleur went to Narcissa.

"Slow, Please," Narcissa said and Fleur kissed her jaw, her lips, and by the time she slipped into Narcissa Hermione smiled as she lay next to them. The way they made love was sublime.

"You both are gorgeous," Hermione said as they toppled into one another as they reached their peaks and fell from the skies.

"Fleur," Hermione said, and Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes, "I love you. More than anything except for the woman beneath you. Do you understand now? I will never be taken unless I want it," Hermione said, and Fleur nodded. Hermione smiled and then kissed Fleur.

"Good, Now take me you lusty Veela," Hermione looked over to Narcissa, "As well as you my love," she said and her lovers took her simultaneously, and the three wondered if nirvana was that point in which everything was ecstatic, and mindless, with all of the gates of human emotion open to receive. That was how Hermione felt when she fell from her peak. She felt her definition of Nirvana wrapped up in the woman before her.


	43. The End

**A caught Trio saved:**

Groans of pain ripped from the woman's throat. Screams yelled at her, taunted her, and all she could do is tell a truth that the woman would never accept. She gave up. She let her blue eyes overflow, with pools of tears as she tried not to look into the bottomless black eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. There was a presence and she sighed and then shook her head.

_No, No No, please don't let her come here! _She screamed through the bond of the elf now around her shoulders. Blake shushed the woman and watched.

_Tell me to do it and I will. Tell me to kill her and I will take her filthy life from his planet. You ask and I shall do as you request, _said a voice in her mind and the woman slammed her eyes shut.

_I … can't,_ she cried into her mind. She left the tail of the snake stroke her cheek and then pain lessened.

_Blake, keep her …_

Screams ripped from her throat, as Bellatrix leaned into her and began to run her wand over her ratty top. She whimpered as the fabric slip and the wand tip sliced into her torso.

_She is on her way,_ Blake said, and the blond captive cried out.

"No, please, don't," She vocalized. The witch above her smiled maniacally at the woman's cries. But what the dark witch didn't know was that she responded to the words her friend said to her.

There were crashes and blasts from the dungeons. Bellatrix flew from the woman and hoisted her up in front of her anticipating the arrival of rescuers. She ordered the Death Eaters watching in the room into positions. Bella stood right in front of the doors, with a shield, and she smirked as she looked around.

"Blake NOW!"

Blake reared back from his position on Luna's shoulders and made himself visible. Bellatrix threw the woman down but not before he lunged at her and sank his fangs into her neck. She clawed at him, but he refused to let go, he pumped as much venom into the witch as he could. No one hurt his Little Seer. He shifted invisible and Luna had to good sense to stay frozen on the floor. Before Luna could fully come to her own, three other death eaters where on the ground, throats cleanly slit.

"Mister Blake," she whispered coming back to herself and he appeared. He stood from her, close but refused to touch her. She was a good kind soul. She didn't want him to kill Bellatrix. Then his fears of her rejection slid away as she pulled him to her chest, and he held her. He let her cry into his shoulder. When the others broke through Hermione sighed relieved followed by Narcissa, Fleur, Harry, Ginny and Andromeda.

The teens flew to their comrade and curled into each other and then the group heard a ruckus as people began to apparate onto grounds.

"Blake take them to the safe house, and then come back for us," Hermione ordered, and Blake nodded. He wedged himself between the three teens, told them to hang on and they popped away. Hermione looked to Fleur, Narcissa, and Andromeda.

"Alright my loves, divide and conquer?" Hermione grinned and Narcissa chuckled as well as Andromeda. Fleur smiled as she knew the inside joke but was not a part of the intense training the Black's went through.

"I propose teams of two. Defensive until Blake gets back," Fleur said, and Andromeda smiled and walked over to Fleur.

"Woman after my own heart. I'm on your team," Andy said, and Fleur chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Come on Cougar," Fleur joked and pulled Andy to the hallway and set up traps and wards. Hermione looked to Narcissa and reached out for the woman as she looked down to her sister, dead on the floor.

"I am sorry my love," Hermione said as she slipped next to half her heart.

"I am not," Narcissa said but there were tears in her eyes, "I am glad it was relatively quick. I will thank Blake later," Narcissa pulled away taking tears from her cheeks. Hermione grasped her wrist and pulled her to her. She took Narcissa's lips.

"No, my love. You will not shut us out. That was the rule. We will grieve with your, for you, and help you through it. We all know Bellatrix wanted me, and I am forever grateful Luna never gave me up, US up," Hermione said.

"You are right, the little witch is ours," Narcissa said and Hermione scoffed.

"Damned daughter," Hermione chuckled as Luna was made to go under a house bond to the Ross's for her protection. Essentially, it made Luna hers. Hermione's daughter, her charge, and her kin. Draco joked that it was that morning all over again and Hermione sent a stinging hex to his ass. Since she left, and he branched out his network, he was not the same ass that used to be. He was simply a new ass.

BOOM!

Hermione grasped Narcissa's hand kissed her lips and then held their lover over their bond. Now was the time. Andromeda and Fleur burst through the door warded it and trapped it.

"Where is Blake?" Andromeda asked. Hermione shook her head. She wasn't sure. She and Narcissa began to look around. They both looked to the other and bombarda-ed the only window in the room. A hole that took up a quarter of the wall appeared before them. They all smirked and ran. They tried for the gates, and hoped the wards were still manipulative. Draco never claimed his Head of House. So technically Narcissa was head of house, but she thought of this in advance and asked for Draco's blood, just a tiny thimble full. He gave pints of it over time. He gave as much of it as he could.

Narcissa reached in a pocket and grasped a vial and took the stopper with her teeth and then threw the blood on the gate and it opened immediately. The gang ran as quickly as they could and as soon as they could they all apparated.

When they came to their destination, the women sighed as they saw the French manor house and Hermione sighed as she walked past her witches.

"Echo, and Ermis were worried before we left. I want I tell them everyone is alright," Hermione said as she sped past her lovers. Fleur and Narcissa hung back and slipped into the others frame.

"Does she know they are not even two and they don't understand?" Fleur asked and Narcissa chuckled.

"Honestly love, with Hermione as their Mother and with our Veela blood, how much do we actually know they understand. She is the only one of us to bond with them because she bore them. If she said they were upset, I will stand by our wife's judgment," Narcissa said.

"I agree. Hermione Delacour-Black knows all," Fleur said and then Narcissa chuckled.

"I knew you would have an issue until she dies on who has given her their name. She already agreed to drop the Granger. Why is this an issue? I think Delacour-Black is nice," Narcissa ribbed her other wife.

"Will you submit to my name?" Fleur asked softly. Narcissa was taken back to a day when Fleur was forced to understand there would be no submissions in their relationship.

"No," Narcissa said and Fleur sighed.

"Nor would I," Fleur said with a smile and kissed Narcissa's lips.

"She did you know," Narcissa said as she pulled Fleur into her arms, and Fleur took a breath and nodded.

"Narcissa, have you ever thought that Hermione is the driving force, the glue, the supposed alpha in our relationship?" Fleur said and Narcissa smiled and kissed Fleur's lips.

"Yes, and I always thought as such. She was our tie Fleur. She was bound to be the strongest of us, and our 'Alpha.' Why are we having conversations about alphas again?" Narcissa asked and then Fleur looked to Narcissa and then Narcissa caught on.

"Who?" Narcissa asked.

"You and me, one each. I smell a true mix of us three," Fleur said and Narcissa pulled her into her arms and smiled.

"Perfect my love," Narcissa said as they both placed their hands over the other bellies.

"What's going on in here?" Hermione's happy voice rang over the living room. Both women turned to Hermione.

"How are the children?" Narcissa asked. Hermione smiled.

"Just fine. Mum and Dad where here with Felix. As soon as we left Felix went for them and they have been watching the kids. We have to thank your parents for the house elf we got as a wedding present," Hermione beamed.

Yes, that was a good thinking by Felix. How are your parents feeling from the attack?" Narcissa asked as they three women turned around and looked out at the open sky. Hermione shook her head.

"I am happy we thought to ward the house and gave them portkeys. If we hadn't…." Hermione let the statement stand and Fleur grasped her hand and Narcissa grasped her shoulder. Her mine shook out of her funk and smiled, "It was all for the best. They saw us get married, watched us settle down here in the country, and watched as we raise our little ones. Its essentially perfect, for what this all is," Hermione smiled. Fleur and Narcissa beamed at their lover. It took a while, but Hermione began to live life again, not a war. Yes, she helped Harry and the girls, with Dumbledore's help, but upon his death she was bequeathed with all of his knowledge. On that day she became his guardian.

"So, we love you amour," Fleur said as she looked to look at Hermione and held out her hand for Narcissa and the two women shifted to stand Infront of Hermione.

"We have something to tell you," Fleur began.

"But you can't freak out," Narcissa added and immediately Hermione's posture went defensive, and she was ready for anything as she opened her eyes from the gigantic breath that she just inhaled and exhaled. Hermione nodded to her lovers.

"We are pregnant," Fleur said and motioned between herself and Narcissa.

"HUH?" Hermione said as she tried to process. She looked from Narcissa to Fleur. They nodded and then Hermione broke into happy tears and went to each of them. She loved them, held them both, cuddled them, and kissed each womb. then they walked to the manor smiles beaming on the lips. Once inside, Hermione transfigured the couch in the sitting room to lower and her mates and herself lounged on the 'bed.'

"How are out guests?" Narcissa asked and Hermione shook her head.

"They need help, but we will give it. I will check in on Ginny and Luna the most," Hermione paused, "Blake told me she begged for me to never be there. She wanted me at home to be with the kids. With that, I would like to ask for you two to be healers only. Please, and keep our home open for the order as a safe house. It will help out a lot, without endangering our little ones," Hermione said practically pleading. Fleur reached out, stroked her cheek.

"We will be safe, Amour," Fleur said, and Hermione sighed and nodded.

There was a crash down the hallway. Moment later Andromeda walked toward them, and her anger rippled off of her in waves. Hermione was about to go toward her but Narcissa stayed her and walked to her sister.

"Luna blasted me through the fucking wall," Andy said, "Thanks for not having much HVAC in the walls Hermione."

"I can't promise that in the future," Hermione said with a smirk to her witched and they smiled back.

"As I can to wash her, look over her injuries, she said I looked too much like Bella," Andy whispered and Narcissa gripped Andy.

"When is she 17 love?" Narcissa asked but Andy placed her head in her hands.

"A few weeks, but I can't Cissa. Not after her torture. I know more than anyone how much I resemble Bellatrix. I would never torment my lover," Andy whispered.

"You wont, but time is needed Andromeda Tonks," came a sweet but sad voice.

"I wanted to help you heal, clean you up. You sent me through a fucking wall. I will never want you to go through that daily…. Nightly," Andy argued.

"You hovered over me as I woke from trauma, but I am still here and yours. Do you want to lose this, what we have now and what will complete us in the future because of your sister?" Luna asked and Andy lowered her eyes.

"Never," Andy whispered, and Luna walked so slowly, achingly over to Andromeda and tilted her back on the chair she took. She stood between the legs of the other. She leaned over and cinched her lips with Andy's and Andromeda forgot what to do with her hands, so she grasped the chair arms.

"Luna…" Andy slipped out.

"Quit!"

Everyone in the room looked to Luna as she spoke that one word. Andromeda blinked and then slipped her hands around Luna and brought her to her.

"As soon as this year is complete, I will quit Hogwarts and you and I can do this," Andromeda said, and Luna nodded then thought.

"Do you like teaching Andy?" Luna asked and Andromeda clutched at Luna. She refused to answer. She loved it. It was freakin fun. And it helped. But she didn't want Luna to stay away.

"I see," Luna said instead, and Luna sat down slowly, wincing as she did so, in Andromeda's lap.

"I suppose making you dorm supervisor was in bad taste when we both know where we can go to get away," Luna whispered in her ear. Andromeda closed her arms around Luna's waist.

"What do you want?" Andromeda asked.

"You, every day of my life, forever," Luna said, and Andy seemed to melt.

"We can make it work," Andy said, "I can keep an eye on the golden trio if you decide to return to campus," Andy smirked, and Luna nodded.

"Andy…" Luna said, and it was her small shattered voice.

"She hurt me," Luna said barely above a whisper.

"Oh love, how?" Andromeda asked and Luna looked to the triad and shook her head. Hermione knew she would talk to her, but it was overwhelming.

"I will take you to your room and how about you talk to me, tell me. I am here… Luna it's too soon but I love you my little spacey brilliant woman."

"I love you too Andy," Luna said. With that they both left, and Hermione looked around and then to her lovers.

"So pregnant," Hermione said and then smiled as her lovers smiled back at her.

"Is it horrible if I want to take you both right now?" Hermione asked. In response to her questions she was apparated to the field. She wasn't sure which woman cast a notice me not spell, a canopy and a bed but Hermione gave everything she ever was and more to her lovely lovers, and they reciprocated in kind.

**The battle:**

Hermione was a clever and busy witch. She negated most of the Horcrux's not just Nagini on that treacherous night.

When Bellatrix died after her husband, she gave over her assets in a will to the one person she knew would love her, unconditionally. Somehow Bellatrix knew she would outlive Rodalphous. But this was a stroke of luck to the way ward teens. When they visited the abandoned vault until Narcissa approved they found the horcrux.

Hermione immediately sent a Patronus to Luna, Ginny and Harry that the horcrux in Bellatrix's vault had be taken. Everyone seemed to sigh. When Hermione and crew arrived home, they wanted to know what killed a horcrux. Hermione pieced it together. The sword of Gryffindor that Snape had. I am so sorry little love," Hermione said looking to Luna and the girl smiled back forgivingly, "And possibly a basilisk fang," Hermione spat. Everyone looked about and the trio members squirmed and then Hermione closed her eyes.

"I have a second animagus, that came out of nowhere when I was pregnant. It is a basilisk. I Propose I transform into a basilisk, see is you can't take a fang," Hermione looked to Luna and Andromeda. They could knock her our hopefully and then extract her fang.

"And when all is over, we can try it on the cup," Hermione said brightly while everyone about her shuddered. No one wanted to tangle with a legendary Basilisk, yet, no one wanted to tangle with Hermione either. Imagine the two together.

Hermione smirked. It would work out.

**End of the Day:**

The dust settled slowly, even as chunks precariously fell from the castle making an eerie haze upon the once battle filed. Harry glanced around at the carnage and his eyes filled. He walked the castle ground and followed the bodies. If there was a groan, he helped. He didn't care if they were Death Eater or not, it was a life. He wanted his friends, needed his girls. Where they and the longer her walked the grounds the more her was unable to find them. His chest began to clench, and his vision began to narrow. Then he walked into the great hall.

Moans.

Screams.

Wails.

Harry looked around and found Ginny and he began to walk toward her and the hoard of red as they hunched over a body on the stone floors. Harry got close to Ginny and placed a hand on her shoulder, and she stood and spun into his arms. He looked over her shoulder as her wrapped her arms around her. His throat caught, and his breathing shallowed as tears flooded his eyes, no matter how much he tried to keep them back.

"He contacted Hermione," Ginny gasped in his shoulder. Harry clutched her tightly and nodded.

"She hated him, she never forgave him, but she told him to redeem himself, become a hero and do the right thing," Ginny said.

"She told him that the right thing wasn't sacrifice, but service, and help of one's fellow man, and being honorable and right," Ginny said and then scoffed, "McGonagall would have been proud of her. He met her. Hermione took him into the bowels of Gringotts. To a hidden vault with Poppy," Ginny said then Harry closed his eyes.

"She had a new wand made for him. He never knew that the day would end like it did. He wanted to gain forgiveness and ended up with a purpose and a wand. He took to it like a true Gryffindor. He was a secret. No one knew he was active, and he was taught to fade in and out of the shadows," Ginny clutched him and felt a hand on their shoulders. They looked and found a woman with blond hair, and a grave expression.

"He was a hero. He saved children, no matter the house, and adults no matter the side. He was a hero, as he held a boulder above a cluster of students until it crashed to the ground. What got him was not his pride. It was not his arrogance. What made Ron lose his life was a choice. He chose to save a life, rather than have one taken from this earth. A death eater cast a killing curse. He cast one back hoping to negate the spell as he jumped behind a Slytherin girl. The spell was neutralized but it threw them backwards. He was impaled, the other crushed," Narcissa finished for Ginny and Molly looked to Narcissa with tears streaming down her cheeks and a glint of thanks in her eyes. Narcissa walked from the grieving family, but Harry followed.

"Narcissa, where is everyone?" Harry asked as she looked around and Narcissa turned around and then lifted her brow.

"They are here Mr. Potter," Narcissa nodded indicating to the hall and Harry looked closely.

"Where is Luna?" he asked and Narcissa's eyes fell and she sighed, and his heartbeat skyrocketed.

"We have not been able to find her," she said softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is Dr. Blackman? They need healers surely they can give her to us," he said, and he turned around and looked up into the healer's eyes he had become acquainted with over the years. She smiled softly and then he watched as her glamour faded.

"You… I knew you are not dead. Hello, we have been with you conspiring, but to know you were so close. Draco…" Harry said.

"Draco, knows, young man, and Draco knew when to leave. He has been home schooled," Narcissa said and Harry cocked his head.

"We have a house elf named Felix yes, but Draco found out how to shift to Felix for no more than an hour at a time. So, the Grangers actually have a wizard and an elf looking after them," Narcissa smiled softly. Harry nodded blinking quickly.

"I would have never guessed," Harry whispered.

"Nor should you. We had to keep him hidden," Narcissa smiled and Harry reddened.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked smiling looking around. He looked to the woman before him. It was a mask and he clutched at her hand and her blue eyes glazed deeply into his.

"Missing," Narcissa said and then Harry pulled her into his arms.

"Fleur?" he asked and Narcissa shook her head.

"McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked and she once more shook her head. Then Harry pulled away.

"They are all together. They are looking," Harry said with hope in his eyes and Narcissa latched onto his hope and smiled hoping her lovers where alive.

**Boat House**

How? Why? Severus Snape looked down at the girl in his arms and cursed everything he could. The damned girl lunged between him and Nagini after the dark lord left. She took the brunt of the venom, and he watched as she shook and convulsed. He held her tightly telling her to fight, telling her if she fought, he would teach her, telling her life was precious, and telling her she had her lovers.

"Get off me. You giant bat with greasy ass hair," Hermione grumbled as Severus jerked away and then looked down. He saw a grey pallor, sweat on her forehead, and then eyelids fluttered open. They slid to the side and she smiled.

"I got her," Hermione Granger said and then slipped back to slumber. He sighed and then cast a featherweight charm, and then took her into his arms. He stood with her head cradled into his neck and he leaned into the clammy warmth of her forehead. Warm was good. Warm meant alive.

He walked toward the castle. It was hazy from destruction and he had no idea how long he was unconscious he was, but he knew this girl…. No woman needed help. This damned woman, insufferable know it all, Hermione damned Granger, saved his life. He almost wept with the treatment he gave her over the years.

"Freeze, and drop her very slowly, Severus," growled a Scottish gait and then another wand appeared from the other side. He was surprised to see Madame Pomfrey this far away from the wounded. Then another wand was pointed at him. He turned his eyes and sighed as he saw Fleur Delacour-Black. He slowly walked to her shaking his head and then put her lover into Fleur's arms. And then he backed away wand held by the tip out to Minerva.

The scot took it never taking her wand from him.

"He was a spy," graveled from Fleur and everyone looked to Hermione as the woman spoke.

"Dumbledore left me the keys to his kingdom loves. You know that. But I was sworn not to reveal some information," Hermione said exhausted while looking to Severus.

"You were an ass," she said to Severus.

"You were an insufferable know it all," Severus smiled, and Hermione smiled.

"I have kids Sev, you ready to teach them?" Hermione asked as they all began to walk with Hermione still cradled in Fleur's arms.

"If they are anything like you, I would find that most agreeable… for the most part," he replied with an uncharacteristic smile. Hermione smiled.

"In about ten years, get ready. That's the first wave, and then two years after be ready," Hermione said and then everyone blinked and Hermione simply smiled as Fleur carried her.

"Gran, can you cast a feather weight charm on me , and make it as powerful as you can," Hermione asked and Poppy stepped forward and blasted Hermione with a feather weight charm and she felt lighter than the basket of flowers Hermione liked to experiment in her Honey with. Fleur sighed and smiled.

Minerva and Poppy looked after the woman.

"I will never take this from you my love," Hermione whispered near Fleur's neck and ear. Fleur nodded, "But with this little love, I will not risk anything. Forgive me for taking away the choice to carry me as is," Hermione said to her powerful Veela.

"Nothing to forgive, for I have and would have done this to you many times over. You are precious cargo. I am grateful you never asked for one of the others to carry you," Fleur confessed. Hermione smiled and kissed Fleur's clavicle.

**Found and forever**

All Hermione remembered was the walk up to the castle, and the warmth of Narcissa coming to their side. Fleur and Hermione and Narcissa collapsed together and Narcissa wanted to apparate back to their manor, but Hermione stopped her.

"I am fine. Help those who need help for this night. After tonight our life truly begins, but you are a healer my love. You would hate your self later," Hermione said as Narcissa looked down on her clinically as she ran diagnostics.

"You have venom in your system, dehydration, ligatures, and abrasions…"

"But in my circumstance, I will live," Hermione looked around, "Some of them will not. I only ask you do not tire yourself out, listen to your body, and if your core drops, come home," Hermione said and Narcissa shook her head.

"I cannot be apart from you," Narcissa said.

"Then I will curl up with Fleur on this floor right here and wait for you to return for respite from the duties of healer. When I am well enough, which will be tomorrow morning-ish, I will be right back here to take you home. I will not take your desire to help from you my Dark witch," Hermione smirked at her.

Over their time together they all found out that Hermione was MUCH darker that Narcissa. Hermione was able to make the hard decisions, sacrifice, help, here or aid there. Narcissa would always be her conscious.

Hermione placed her hand on Narcissa's abdomen.

"Do not push, and Poppy and Minerva have an inkling. I will send them a Patronus to make sure you to not work yourself too hard," Hermione smiled.

"That isn't fair Hermione!" Narcissa argued and Hermione's' brow furrowed.

"You did the same for me. Why in the world do you think I became a Basilisk!? I was a free spirit stifled and needed to lash out!" Hermione said and Narcissa and Fleur closed their eyes. They doted on her. All at once. It drove Hermione nuts. Now Hermione had to dote on them perceptibly.

Narcissa picked up three rocks of Hogwarts rubble. She waved her wand. She handed the cuffs to her lovers and she wore another.

"They take a reading on my heath and magical core. If they drop, please come, but until tomorrow night, I will not be home. Is that a compromise?" Narcissa said and Fleur and Hermione took the cuffs and looked at them as they activated. Hermione looked to Fleur and they nodded but Hermione and Fleur looked to Narcissa.

"They are a mix of us lover," Hermione said grazing her hand over Narcissa's belly.

"They are us, mon amour," Fleur said just after and kissed Hermione's temple.

"Think of them. Think, of us. I want to see our little one so please don't push it," Hermione said.

All three knew of the complications she had during Draco's carrying. Narcissa nodded. Hermione and Fleur watched their lover go and save lives.

"Where is Luna and Andy?" Hermione asked. Fleur looked around and then blinked.

"I don't know," Fleur responded.

"You send one to Andy, ill send one to Luna," Hermione opted, and Fleur nodded.

Patronus were sent.

**Two months Later**

_Hermione,_

_It is alright. You can stop sending your Patronus and your owls to find us. We are well. Andromeda and I will be back before the start of the new year. She wishes to teach, and I think it brings out a light in dear Andy's eyes. _

_I have net Nymphadora. DO NOT CALL HER THAT! Haha. Dora will do just fine, but I think you might have been dealing with her and know as much. Oddly enough she accepted me with out question. She looked to her husband. Forgive me, it will take a while for me to call him anything other than professor, but Mr. Lupin smiled at me and then to Andy and said only one word._

_Perfect._

_I know you have been looking. I know we have worried you sick. When I was able, I grasped Andromeda as soon as Lord V-card dropped and took her elsewhere. I would not risk her, nor myself. Call us selfish if you wish, though I don't think you will, but we wanted us. I was finally of age and Andy's Veela reached out for me as soon as that happened. I think wow is an understatement._

_I know you are expecting love. You need never have told me, but I wish you would have. Andy and I would have kept you close. Gods Hermione! How can you think your self so unimportant? How can you think your self a sacrifice for the greater good? What the hell is that anyways? The Greater good?_

_No. Never again love. Never think that again._

_I sit here with Andy curled around me watching me write to you, telling me how much she loves you, but you were right. What does that mean? She winked and told me to let it go. _

_You are ours, just as we are yours. We are family love. I want nothing more than to walk up to you in your sitting rom with a book in your hands and curl up in your lap and take in your scent. Then just relax._

_I figured it out now. You were my relaxant, and Andy made a funny joke about catnip and I wonder what my animagus is. I think that is something I can put on my list of things I want to do for next year._

_I have maybe one or two more years there at Hogwarts. I will take them and share every moment with you, and Andy. By proxy Narcissa and Fleur because I know they read your letters because you would never hide anything from them._

_We will be back soon. Have a room ready for us at the manor._

_Your 'Daughter,'_

_Luna_

"NARCISSA!" Hermione bellowed as she read the letter and in came a slightly swollen Narcissa, but Hermione expected she would balloon out any moment. Hermione smiled as she saw her lover.

"Its hot," Narcissa bitched, and Hermione chuckled, and Hermione waved her wand and the room they were in cooled off. Wherever Fleur was it was just right, or Hermione would have felt it.

True to word all those months ago. Hermione dipped into the house funds and asked for the best arctic air conditioning system to be installed in each room, controllable by a display in each room. The technician's eyes lit up and he said yes. Hermione could have sworn she saw Galleon signs in his eyes. Hermione said he would have a bonus if he got it done in the next week… if it was good work. She made him sign a contract and everything.

"We found them!"

"Why are you calling me?" Narcissa griped as she smiled to Hermione and then Hermione bent over and kissed her.

"Its because of you sister. The wrench."

Narcissa looked over the letter. Yes, Luna wrote it, but there were points in which Andy had her voice.

"They kept us wondering for so long. They could have sent us a Patronus," Narcissa growled.

Hermione nodded and then held out her hand.

"I will wager 100 galleons they are married by the time they get back," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I can't take that bet," Narcissa said. She took Hermione's lips.

"I would have asked you to marry me much sooner if our circumstances allowed," Narcissa supplied and Hermione took her lips. There was a tingle on her bond and Hermione held out her hand for the newcomer.

"What 'as you so excited?" Fleur asked as she was pulled down onto the sofa and then groaned. She waved her wand as the back of the sofa reclined back to a bed.

"We found Luna and Andy," Hermione said, and Fleur smiled.

Narcissa and Hermione sighed as they saw that brilliant smile then shifted to Fleur. They nuzzled her as she wrapped her arms around her lovers.

"It's comfortable in here," Fleur stated.

"I kept the temp at about 70. Cool yet warm. One of you is hot one is cold. You both haven't really been together in a few days. How is this?" Hermione asked looking to her lovers.

Fleur and Narcissa took a sigh and then both nodded.

"Wonderful… sooo I can assume this a place we can come together, and we can…."

Hermione's sentence dropped. They never noticed the owl until much later.

**Beginning**

_Mrs. Hermione Delacour-Black,_

_I have received rave reviews on your honey. You incorporate natural herbs and plants to accentuate to brew. Do you think you would sell?_

_Sam Sangrut  
Sales and Marketing of Ur-care Organics._

The answer would be no. Hermione finally had her dream. She had Love, children, and an ever-changing project. Hermione looked around as her mother, father, Blake, Felix, Draco, Narcissa, Fleur Echo and Ermis played in the room.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione got up and opened her door. She was crashed into by Blond and Brunette hair. Hermione looked into Luna's eyes and nodded as the young woman walked into the home and found her family. Andy placed her arm around Hermione's shoulders as they walked back to the happy scene.

"This is perfect," Hermione whispered and immediately Narcissa and Fleur looked to Hermione. Their eyes shone with love and light.

"All because of you, Love," Andy smiled squeezed a bit harder about her shoulders and walked to Luna. Fleur and Narcissa came to Hermione. They came together, arms around each other.

"She was right love, it's all because of you," Narcissa smiled then pecked her lips.

"Oui," Fleur said nuzzling Hermione's throat.

"No, it all because of us," Hermione smiled.

Love, Laughter, Peace, and Family.

What more could Hermione ever want?

It was perfect.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**If you have made it this far, I can never explain to you how wonderful you had made me feel. This was not one of my best stories, but I think it was because I was writing outside of my wheelhouse. I took on a challenge of a triad. I will never do it again. Threesomes maybe, but never again will I do this. The type of love that transcends boundaries of conventional love fascinated me. I think it is beautiful to share. But alas, I think the reason why it seemed like I was going back and forth so often was because I was challenging myself to write something I am unsure I am able of participating in.**

**It was difficult because I am a highly monogamous woman. Jealousy sometimes rears its ugly head, and I could never think to share my mate with another. I have a few friends who are poly, and gosh, they are a gorgeous trio. I hope I did the community proud, and I hope this story portrayed them with care, and respect, and love.**

**Many thanks for taking on this challenge with me as a reader.**

**~Snow**


End file.
